Wizards of Night Raid
by King of Stories
Summary: This way before Gray and Juvia reunite with Natsu and the others(Both live together in a village). after settling in, they soon take a request to help arrest a wizard using Psychic magic(Something I thought up), after encountering the Wizard in a ancient valley with a gateway, during the fight the gateway sucks them in and brings them to a world of corruption, bloodshed, and war.
1. A Gateway to another World

Chapter 1: A Gateway to another World

This during the time before Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla meet up with Gray and Juvia.

Gray and Juvia came to a small village with a few people walking around smiling, some were holding bags with food, while others were doing work on houses, and most were carrying boxes to grocery shops.

"This is quite the town." Juvia said admiring the scene with people smiling.

Then two kids a boy and girl ran pass then approached to their parents.

"Hi, daddy!" The girl said happily as the dad embraced her.

"Hello, mommy!" The boy said happily as the mother embraced him.

Juvia began to fantasize.

A boy with blue hair but with Gray's hair style. "Mommy!" He called as Juvia embraced.

"Daddy!" A girl with Juvia's hair style including color ran to Gray.

"Hey!" Gray said embracing his daugther with a chuckle.

"Hey, Juvia!"

The Water Wizard came back to reality. "Huh?"

"Can you turn off your imagination?" Gray asked annoyed but knowing what his stalker was doing.

"Oh right." Juvia said nervously chuckling.

"Hello." A old woman said with a friendly smile.

"Uh...hello." Gray said looking a bit nervous.

"If you two lovebirds need a house, I would be happy to let you have my house." She said generously.

"We're not..." Gray began to his with his eyes closed which were twitching at the old woman's words.

"We would love to have your house!" Juvia squealed as jumped excitedly.

"Oh, on one condition." The old woman said pointing with her finger.

"What is the condition?" Gray asked curiously.

The old woman had a serious look on her face which startled the two Fairy Tail wizards. "I want you two to help me move my stuff house, if any of you whimper snappers break it or damage my house, then you can clean it up!"

"Huh, we'll be careful." Juvia said nervously smiling.

"(Just be great, Natsu isn't here for once.)" Gray thought knowing he and his along with other of his friends caused a lot damage to people's propety.

Gray and Juvia were escorted by the old woman through trail with trees nearby, a river, and beautiful flowers.

The old woman's house then came into view.

The house was big with a front porch. "Its quite the house." Gray commented. "Its kinda small."

"What was that little twerp?" The old woman asked with an angry glare.

"Nothing...nothing." Gray stammered nervously.

As time passes as Gray and Juvia helped the old woman move her clothes, tables, and living room furniture.

"I'll leave the bed here for you two lovebirds." The old woman said. "Also keep the kitchen table and chairs."

"She thinks we're lovebirds!" Juvia squealed putting her hands on her face totatly flattered. "We're not..." Gray mumbled with embrassement. "Yet."

"Anyway, here take this for helping me." The old woman said handing a small bag.

Gray took the bag and saw gold coins inside. "Are you sure we can have this?"

"Don't worry, I got plenty, consider it as a thank you for helping an old woman like me." She replied with a smile. "Also use it to decorate the inside of the house."

"Will this enough?" Gray asked.

"For food and water, however this place hires people to do work, cooking, training, and going on missions." The old woman replied as she took a ride with a woman and man in a wagon. "Take care of yourselves."

"I suppose we should go shopping for food." Gray said.

"Alright, let's go my darling!" Juvia squealed.

The rest of the day, the two Fairy Tail Wizards went grocery shopping, they bought eggs, orange juice, water, chicken, bread, seedless graps, and lettuce.

As they got back to their house they put the food and drinks into cabins and refridgerator for their drinks.

Juvia was done making the bed which had two soft pillows and blue blanket.

"This is going to a good night." She said. "Oh Gray, I can't wait to cuddle with you."

She stopped herself as soon as she realized Gray wasn't inside the house anymore. "Where is he?"

She looked everywhere but then noticed the front door was opened so she walked towards it.

Juvia noticed Gray was looking up at the sky which the sun was setting so she approached by his side. "Something wrong, my love?"

"No, just admiring the sunset." He replied with a smile. "Too bad, Fairy Tail was disbanded."

"Yes, I wonder how our friends are doing." Juvia said. "Especially Natsu and Happy, I mean I wonder how they'll react."

"Knowing Natsu and Happy, they'll be in for a shock." Gray said chuckled. "That, Natsu will throw temper tantrum."

"Yeah, he's always been a brat." Juvia chuckled with her friend. "Then again so were you."

"Tch, you're right, but perhaps we'll meet our friends again." Gray said with a straight face.

Meanwhile in the world where an Capital Empire.

A young boy who journeys to the capital but not befor he hears a roar and charges.

A huge beast creature known as the earth dragon came from underground and stood in front of two men, charging with its right claws but was instantly killed by the boy using his sword.

"Thanks for saving us." One of them said gratefully.

The young boy turned around with red hues on his face and with a big smile. "It was a piece of cake, like taking candy from a baby."

The two men were wierded out by the boy's face. "Anyway, can you two tell me where the capital is?" The young boy asked.

Two of the men soon looked uneasy. "I'm guessing you working your way to the capital to seek your fortune." One of them stated.

"Yep, where I come from we dream of making it big in the capital." Tatsumi said proudly.

"Look, I'm afraid the capital isn't what you think, sure its the big city, but its got more Danger Beasts that are just as powerful as this one." One of them explained.

"What do you mean, how can the capital be full of Danger Beasts?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"Not that, humans those kind of people have hearts of a monsters." The man replied.

Tatsumi just chuckled as he turned around. "Thanks for the warning, but see my friends and I are on a mission to make a fortunate and save our village."

Meanwhile in the World of Magic.

A day passed since Gray and Juvia lived together in a house.

It was morning Juvia was sitting at the table eating eggs while Gray ate eggs with bacon, both had orange juice.

"Its time for us to do some morning training." Gray said as he took out a request form. "Check this out."

"A request form, what does it say?" Juvia asked.

"There is a criminal known as Taron the Wizard of Teleportion." Gray declared. "I heard she can teleport any where to locations she's been at."

"How much is the award?" Juvia asked curiously yet she was interested.

"2000 jewels." Gray answered.

"That's a lot of money!" Juvia exclaimed in surprise. "With that, we redocrate our love nest!"

"Uh, sure." Gray said looking creeped out. "Anyway, she was spotted on the west side where there's a mysterious valley."

"Mysterious valley, huh?" Juvia said looking even more interested.

Meanwhile in the world of a Imperial Captial.

Tatsumi arrived in the city. "Its bigger than I thought." He said amazed how big the city was.

He then arrived at the registeration and he end up as a private. "Wait, wait, what is this, I'm starting as a private?"

"You think you're special?" A mustache man said.

Tatsumi slammed the paper on the table and pointed his sword at him. "I'm way too good for that, I'm thinking on starting as a captain."

The man twitched was getting annoyed that he pushed Tatsumi outside. "I'm in a depression state cause I got a lot of applications to handle!"

"Huh, a depression?" Tatsumi asked confused.

"Beat it!" The man shouted as he shut the door.

"Huh, maybe I can stage like a kidnapping and save the day." Tatsumi muttered as he sat on the ground. "Nah, its obvious."

Then a woman approached from behind. "Hell-ooo."

He bend his head down to see a blonde hair woman looking down at him. "What's with you kid, whatever it is don't worry, big sis is here." She said.

Tatsumi exclaimed as he gazed at the blonde's chest. "(This place, I love it.)" He thought.

Meanwhile Gray and Juvia journey through the forest and came to the mysterious valley.

As they walked through for almost an hour and half, they came to the open area in the valley.

Juvia noticed there was something on the wall up ahead that looked like a gateway with a three strange symbols.

"This is quite mysterious alright." Gray said looking very puzzled yet curious.

Just then a blast of psychic energy came from behind however Gray and Juvia dodged it quickly.

They stood their ground waiting to see the woman they were going to capture.

"Come on out!" Gray declared.

Just then the criminal appeared in front of them, the woman had long black hair that went down to her back that almost reached her bottom, and that covered the front of her forehead.

"I'm Taran, I'm a wizard that uses Psychic magic, I can not only teleport myself but I can also manipluate objects even people." She declared with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" Juvia declared.

Gray then stripped off his shirt surprising the Psychic Wizard. "(What the...he's so hot.)" She thought blushing.

Juvia noticed this. "Don't get any ideas!" She spatted. "WATER CLAW!"

Taran was then slashed on her chest with a water like claw which completely knocked her down. "Ugh!" She groaned in pain.

"Not bad." Taran said getting up quickly and teleported.

"Where did she go?" Juvia asked.

"Psychic Beam!" Taran declared as she shot a beam of psychic energy at the Water Wizard.

Juvia was hit but barely since her body was made of water. "Drip, drip, drop." She chanted confidentdly.

Taran then raised her left hand controlling Juvia's body and send the Water Wizard falling into the wall.

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed in shock. "This won't be easy."

"You got that right." Taran stated. "Psychic Shock!"

Purple like rocks appeared and were launched at Gray making him slide backwards.

"Oh no!" Juvia cried in worry.

Gray then took his left hand into a palm while making a fist with his right hand. "Ice Make Lance!" He declared as long curved ice Lances were launched through the Psychic purple like rocks.

This hit the Psychic Wizard and send her into the wall where the gateway was.

"Let's finish this." Gray said approached the Psychic Wizard.

Taran got up. "Psychic Blast!" She stated as she fired a psychic orb of energy which was red

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray declared creating a large bazooka cannon that fired an ice cannonball.

The two attacks from Taran and Gray collided with powerful force.

Juvia began to get up until she noticed the gateway was starting to glow. "What the?"

This got Gray and Taran's attention.

The symbols that were above the gateway where also shown more visible, the first symbol was water shape drop, second was a snow flake symbol and symbol was a person using Psychic powers.

The gateway starting to make a humming sound which got louder and louder until the gateway opened a portal that enhaled the three wizards inside as the portal vanished.

Meanwhile.

"Can you focus?" The blonde girl asked. "Anyway, let me guess, you came from the country side for fame and forunate."

"How did you know that?" Tatsumi asked getting back on his feet.

"I lived her for a long time, so its easy to spot a new face." The blonde girl replied. "Hey, I know a secret of becoming an officer into the army quick."

"Tell me!" Tatsumi spatted eagerly.

"First you need to treat me to lunch." The blonde girl said with a smile.

From the forest nearby the capital city.

Gray, Juvia, including Taran were on the ground unconcious.

Gray was the first to awake. "Uh, what a ride we got." He groaned as he noticed his stalker including the Psychic Wizard were laying by him. "Hey, you two wake up."

Juvia and Taran began to wake up.

"Where are we my love?" The Water Wizard asked looking around seeing nothing but trees.

"Not sure, but this doesn't look like the valley we were just fighting in." Taran answered.

"Mainly the question I have is: how that gateway was activated?" Juvia asked very confused.

"I think I know." Taran answered as she got up on her feet and gazed at the sky. "I heard about this gateway when I was little, I thought it was a rumor but it seems that gateway is real."

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked not following the Psychic Wizard's words.

"Secondly why should we listen to you?" Juvia asked.

"I'm not expecting you two listen, but I heard this gateway was used as a teleporter to create shortcuts, the people who created it where known as the Wizards of Teleporation." Taran explained. "That's where I come in, some wizards used not only for shortcuts but to use it to get into other places they weren't suppose to be such as banks, villages, and hidden treasures."

"You got be kidding?" Gray asked in shock.

Tatsumi went to a resturant with the blond girl.

The blonde girl was drinking beer but Tatsumi was drinking water.

"Come on, let me know how can I become an officer!" He spatted impatiently.

The blonde girl was getting drunk. "Um, you need a lot of money, I know a guy in the army, I'm sure he can hook you up."

Tatsumi then took a out a bag full of coins.

"Oh, where'd you get all that?" The blonde lady asked impressed. "I got it from saving two men from a danger beast." Tatsumi replid proudly.

"My, you just might fit into captain." The blonde said even more impressed as she got up from her seat and took the money. "I'll have a talk with my friend, wait here."

Gray, Juvia, and Taran decided to walk together as soon as they saw a dirt road.

Flashback scene.

"I suppose we can travel together." Gray said.

"Wait, with this woman?" Juvia asked looking very unpleasant. "Look, she maybe she criminal, but we're still taking her in as soon as we get back to our world." Her Love Interest said with a straight look though he was not liking the idea either.

"Hmm, I thought we would get the chance to be alone with each other." Juvia grumbled with her arms crossed.

Flashback ends.

A woman and a young boy were riding on a wagon.

"Maybe they can help us find a way out of this forest." Gray said as the ground began to shake.

"What is going on?" Taran asked keeping her balance steady.

Then out of the ground came a Danger Beast the same kind that Tatsumi killed.

"What in the..." Juvia asked in totally shock.

Gray quickly looked at the creature and it was looking down at the three people who instantly stopped their horses.

The Dange Beast charged with its claw.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray declared as he launched long curved lances at the creature.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia declared as she launched seven slicers.

"Psychic Beam!" Taran declared next.

Their magic went through the Danger Beast's chest and fall on its back in defeat.

The three people were amazed.

"Are you three ok?" Juvia asked turning the family.

"Uh, thank you." The mother said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you the three of you." The boy bowed gratefully as well.

"I must say, you three are quite strong, taking down a Danger Beast." The father stated impressively. "I must say, young man, your ice powers are quite impressive."

"Uh thanks but, what's a Danger Beast?" Gray asked confused so were the two girls next to him.

The three family members were confused.

"You really don't know what a Danger Beast is?" The father asked in shock.

"Uh, no we're new here." Juvia answered.

"Anyway, is there a city we can stay at or something?" Taran asked.

"Oh, there is a capital nearby that's not too far away." The mother answered pointing behind her and her family.

Gray nodded at the two girls.

"Are you three going there for real?" The boy asked looking nervous suddenly.

"We should warn you three that the people there are not so nice." The mother said looking quite uneasy.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked confused yet concerned on the families sudden behavior change.

"The people in the capital aren't humans, they're also poweful very powerful as the Danger Beast you three defeated." The father answered.

Gray was confused what the family was talking yet he knew in their eyes had fear. "(Hmm, something's not right here, I have a feeling its worth finding out.)" He thought. "Look, you three just get leave here, we also maybe new here but we must see this through."

Juvia smiled acknowledging her love interest's words.

Taran was astonished by Gray's boldness. "(Wow, he's so brave, such boldness, and handsome too.)" She thought blushing red.

Meanwhile

Tatsumi was waiting for the blonde girl to come back for hours and then the sun was setting. "Excuse me, where that girl?"

"Oh, sorry to tell this but she ran off with your money." The waiter said.

Tatsumi was speechless. "I got to go find her!"

"Don't bother, its your own fault you got scamed." The waiter said.

Outside the City.

Gray and the two girls arrived.

"So this is the Capital." Taran said.

"Its quite big." Juvia said amazed.

"Considering its big, there must be a lot of people here." Gray said.

In the City streets.

"Ah, this totally sucks, the money I had was all I had left, damn that rack I mean damn that girl!" Tatsumi spatted. "I guess that's what I get."

He soon came to a bridge and slept next to the walls.

Just then a girl riding in a wagon being escorted by two male guards, one was wearing a mask noticed the boy. "Stop right here!"

"Are you really doing this my lady?" The masked guard asked.

"You know how I am." The girl said as she got out of the wagon and looked down at the boy. "Excuse me, if you're looking for a place to stay, you're welcome to come home with me."

"Uh, thanks but I'm broke." Tatsumi replied.

The girl giggled. "Well if you weren't then you wouldn't be here."

"Lady Aria has a bit of weakness for those who have no where to go." Second guard explained.

"You can stay with me, pretty please?" Aria begged which made Tatsumi blush.

Tatsumi was taking in the girl's wagon from and afar was Gray, Juvia, and Taran.

"Should we follow them?" Taran asked.

Gray was getting suspcious which Juvia noticed. "(Gray seems very suspicious, I wonder why.)" She thought.

"Let's go." Gray whispered as they secretly follow the wagon.

The three wizards follow the wagon to a big mansion.

"Whoa, that's some mansion." Taran stated in amazement.

Just then a guard came by. "Hey, who are you three?" He asked.

In the mansion Tatsumi was in the living room with Aria and her parents.

"So you brought another one home, how much was that now?" The mother asked.

Tatsumi was gazing around the living room. "Oh, thank you having me." He said bowing as he gazed at the two guards. "(Wow, those guys are big.)"

Then he turned his attention to the family.

"I guess it makes sense you have guards herel to make you feel safe." Tatsumi said. "I appreciate for your help."

As time passes Tatsumi explained about his mission.

"So your goal is to make a name for yourself, is that correct?" The father asked.

"Right." Tatsumi said nodding.

"As you probably heard, the capital is a peaceful place, however there are three tribes on each side, if you do well then you can expect to join the fight." The father explained.

"Yes, I will fight." Tatsumi said looking spirited.

"You got spirit, I admire that in a young man." The father praised impressively.

"Did you come all this way by yourself?" Aria asked.

"No, I came here with two friends of mine." Tatsumi said.

Flashback scene.

Tatsumi was with a boy wearing a head band and girl wearing a white flower on her head, all three were talking to the mayor.

"We're heading out." Tatsumi stated.

"You guys are pushed each other since you were kids, its time to make something good of yourselves." The old mayor declared.

"You can count on us sir, we'll bring back a fortunate for the whole village." Sayo said with a smile.

"That's right, no one is going to starve on our watch, give it about 10 years or so, then everybody from miles around will know the name Ieyasu." The head band boy said confidently.

"Sure as long as you don't get arrested and have your head chopped off before then." Sayo teased.

"Hey!" Ieysau spatted offended by his friends words.

"They're spirited as always, also I have something for you Tatsumi." The old mayor said as he got out a wooden statue. "If times get tough..."

"I'll sell it." Tatsumi spoke quickly.

"You will not!" The old mayor spatted as he calmed himself down. "Look just keep on yourself, it ensures that God will protect you."

Tatsumi gazed at his statue gripped it tight. "Thank you."

Flashback ends.

"At first, things went smoothly, but we got attacked by bandits and we got separated." Tatsumi finished showing a bit concern. "However both of them are descent fighters so I'm not too worried, however Ieyasu can't navigate his way out of paper bag."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" his friend's voice shouted.

"We planned to meet here at the capital but I'm not sure if he can make it." Tatsumi added.

"Then its settled." The father said getting the browned haired boy's attention. "I think I have a friend in the military that can help you, I'll give him your name and ask him to fin your two friends."

"I have extreme keen intuition so I know you'll see your friends again very soon." Aria said with a smile.

"That would be great." Tatsumi said gratefully smiling.

Outside the Mansion's entrance gate.

Just then another shorter man wearing the same guard suit came into the living room.

"What is it?" The father asked.

"Excuse me for interrupting but, we have three new guests outside the entrance gate." The small guard replied bowing his head.

"(Three new guests?)" Tatsumi asked himself.

The father got up from his chair. "Aria, come with me."

"Yes, father." His daughter nodded.

She and her father soon approached the mansion gate.

"Hello, can we help you three?" The father asked.

"Sorry, we're new here and we don't have any place to stay." Gray answered. "We don't have any money either." Juvia added.

Aurora observed the three for a sec but mostly gazed at Gray. "Hmm, you three you can stay with me until then."

"Are you sure?" Taran asked surprisinly.

Aurora nodded with an innocent smile as Gray observed her. (Hmm, I'm not sure why but I have feeling something off about her.)" He thought but decided accept. "Ok then, we'll stay for the night."

Tatsumi continued talking with mansion mother.

"So, how long you and these two friends of yours been seperate." She asked.

"Its been 3 weeks I suppose." Tatsumi said. "Like I said, my friends are decent fighters so I'm not too concerned."

Just then Aria came back inside the room with her father.

Tatsumi gazed at three people, he saw the Gray was the first noticed the boy.

"Who are you?" The black spiked haired man asked.

"My name Tatsumi." The browned boy replied as he noticed Juvia and Taran walking behind him.

"Why is that a boy like you is here?" Taran asked.

Tatsumi began to explain again.

Meanwhile in the Earthland.

The old woman was walking through the forest.

"Sheesh, I hope that Gray and Juvia are doing fine after they disappeared with that Taran woman." She said looking concerned.

Flashback scene.

A browned haired man and his wife were talking to her.

"Gray along with his friend Juvia were sucked into the gateway portal whatever." The man said with a troubled look. "Yes, we followed them as you wanted us to, as the battle was underway, the gateway activated and then the two kids along with Taran were sucked into the gateway portal." His wife added equally troubled.

The old woman was speechless.

Flashback ends.

"I would help them, I don't where to start." She said.

"Something wrong ma'am?" A voice asked.

She looked to see a man with long spiky haired that was slicked back, had no eyebrows, but had three visible studs above his eyes, and beside him was a girl with shoulder length blue hair with eyebrow length bangs and tied to her head was a colorful bandana around, a yellow dress with tank tops.

"Are you two..." She began to ask.

"Yes, I'm Gajeel Redfox." The Iron Dragon Slayer answered putting his fist on his chest with a grin. "I'm Pantherlily." The black Exceed stated raising his paw up.

"I'm Levy McGarden." The blued haired girl said with a smile. "Also we're members of the Magic Council Custody Enforcement." The black Exceed stated.

"Good, I have something to tell you about Juvia and Gray." The old woman said which got the two former Fairy Tail members to gasp and their eyes to wide.

Meanwhile at Aria's mansion.

Tatsumi and the others were given their own bedrooms.

"This place is nice." Tatsumi thought. "Meeting three new people like Gray, Juvia, and Taran has got me curious about them, though they seem nice."

Flashback scene.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster." The black haired man said pointing at himself.

"My name is Juvia Lockster." The blue haired woman said with a smile.

"My name is Taran." The black haired woman said with a cold stare.

"Nice to meet you three, the reason I'm here is because I came here with two friends to join the Capital but we attacked by bandits then we got seperated." Tatsumi said.

"Oh, that's bad." Juvia said feeling sorry for the boy.

"Yeah, I can only hope they're ok." Tatsumi said looking tough. "Anyway, I've been training so hard and want to save my village."

Gray observed the boy's face. "(I can tell he looks very concerned though he's putting on a brave face.)" He thought as an image of Erza and Natsu went into his mind. "(Strange, his tough act reminds me of Erza and his strong spirit reminds of Natsu Dragneel.)"

Tatsumi noticed the black man's look. "Is something wrong?"

Gray turned his head away. "No, I'm fine."

Flashback ends.

"Hmm, strange I wonder who Gray is let alone his two friends." Tatsumi said looking out the window now. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

Gray was in his room sitting on his bed. "This is strange, Juvia and I were transported to this world because of that gateway, I wonder how we'll get back home."

Juvia was taking a shower. "This is bad, not only was I transported to this world by that gateway, I couldn't be the same room with Gray!"

Taran was in her room gazing out the large bay window. "Hmm, this is strange how I and two of those Fairy Tail wizards were transported to this world, but we all saw three symbols glow after using our magic, then we faced off against creatures called Danger Beasts."

Meanwhile.

Aria was outside gazing with a hidden smirk. "(Tatsumi seems to be quite spirited, however I sense something strange about Gray and those two girl comrades of his.)"

Two of her royal guards were beside.

"Excuse me, lady Aria, what shall we do with the four new guests?" The masked guard asked.

"Treat Tatsumi well, however keep an eye on the three people something tells me that there's more to them than meets the eye." Aria replied not bothering to look at her guards.

"Yes, my lady." The un masked guard nodded as he and his partner left.

Aria closed the door to a shed and next to it was another that she gazed at it. "Looks like your friend is here, but too bad you're sleeping, on top of that you won't last long."

She then walked away with a hidden smile.

End of chapter.


	2. A Horrifying Discovery

Chapter 2: A Horrifying Discovery

The next morning.

Gray was up early with his clothes on, wearing black pants as he exited his bedroom, he then walked down the hallway. "(Something isn't right, that girl may have a weak spot for picking up people that don't have a place to go, but...)"

Aria then was in front of him. "Hello."

"Uh, good morning." Gray answered acting cool. "You need something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be shopping with my guards and Tatsumi." She answered with a innocent smile.

"Ok, my friends and I will stay here and relax then." Gray replied nodding his head.

Aria smiled and walked away as she met up with two guards. "Keep an eye on him and those two girl companions of his."

The three guards nodded their heads.

Juvia wore a tan skirt with a blue collar vest walking down the hallway gazing at the windows. "This place is quite beautiful."

"Yes, but..." A voice said from behind who was Taran. "For some reason, I feel something is off."

"I agree, Aria and her parents seem nice however I think too nice." Gray stated putting his fingers under his chin. "I got a plan, listen to me good."

Meanwhile

Tatsumi helped with the guards help Aria with shopping in the city.

After stopping a few shops, everything they bought was on a wagon.

"She is quite the shopper, I never saw so much stuff like this." Tatsumi said astonished seeing a lot packages.

"Women do act like this, do they?" The guard next to him asked.

"I don't know I mean I have a female friend that wears anything she has." Tatsumi commented.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M POOR YOU JERK!" Sayo protested angrily.

"Oh, Tatsumi, you see the castle over there?" The guard asking gazing foward at a large castle in the center. "That is the large capital where everything happens."

Tatsumi was totally surprised on how the castle was so large. "I always wanted to see the inside and what kind of decsions the Emperor makes for the whole country!"

"Well not excatly." The guard said as he got closer to whisper into the young boy's ear. "There is an emperor but he's a child, our world is plaqued by corruption, its the minister that controls the emperor from the shadows."

"Minister!" Tatsumi yelled as the guard covered his mouth quickly. "Don't let anyone hear you, those who oppose are beheading."

Tatsumi hung his head down. "So he's the one taxing all my villagers."

"Yes, the entire capital knows." The guard added.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth.

"On top of that we're dealing with these scums." The guard turned his head around pointing at a wall with three wanted posters.

"Night Raid, who are they?" Tatsumi asked.

"Band of assasins terrorizing the area, they're called that cause they attack at Night, high rank officals the upper class, its wise to be very cautious."

"Thanks sir." Tatsumi said.

"Anyway, we should deal with that." The guard pointed seeing two guards keeping steady while carrying a large package.

Later Tatsumi went to lunch with Aria and the guards.

They went to a banquet selling chicken wings and water.

"Hmm yum." Tatsumi said chopping a few chicken wings and taking a gulp of water.

Meanwhile

Gray, Juvia, and Taran were making their way out of the mansion.

Just then three guards stood in front of mansion's entrance.

"Going somewhere?" One of them asked.

"Sorry, we just want to take a walk." Gray answered.

"Sorry, we can't let you go." The second guard stated.

"Look, we just want to take a walk outside." Juvia said.

"We were instructed to make you stay inside the mansion by Aria." The third stated.

"Why is that?" Taran asked looking a bit suspicious.

Then the father came out with three cups of lemonade.

"Sorry, would you care for lemonade?" He asked nicely.

Gray just gave him suspcious look.

The mother came in and holding a dairy book.

"Excuse me, what are you writing in there?" Taran asked.

The mother jumped a bit closing the book. "Uh, nothing of the sort." She said nervously.

Taran then raised her left hand and motioned the book towards her.

"What the?" The mother said confused on what just happened.

The black haired woman read the page the mother was reading as she did a gasp came from her mouth. "You were drugging people here that visited you previously?!"

Gray and Juvia gasped in shock.

"The cat's out of the bag." The mother said with wide eyes. "Guards seize them!"

Gray turned around and put his left hand into his right palm. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!

The floor beneath the guards turned into a ice which made them slip and slide foward.

"What the?!" The father asked shockingly.

"LET'S FIGHT!" Juvia proclaimed. "WATER LOCK!"

THe guards were then captured in a cicular mass of water.

"PSYCHIC CONTROL!" Taran declared in fury as the three guards were sent flying out the entrance doors.

"Who...who are you people?" The father asked who was suddenly whimpering in fear.

"We're now the people who are going to bring you to you knees." Gray replied with a glare.

"Oh dear." The mother said shaking in totally fear.

Soon time passes as Nightfall appeared.

In the bushes next to the mansion was two figures jumped out of the bushes.

A girl with blond hair the same one that tricked Tatsumi but had longer hair with cat like paws and claws, beside her was a long black haired girl.

"Sounds like these people were taken in people who didn't have no where to go." The black haired girl said quietly.

"Right, Akame, so let's get kick some ass." The blond haired woman said cracking her knuckles.

"Something is strange." A voice from behind said who was a big tall figure with armor. "It seems that there is no guards around here."

"Strange, I thought there would be on patrol." Akame said seeing no guards in the yard.

Tatsumi returned with Aria in her chariot wagon as he got stepped out.

Aria made a gasp of shock. "Aah!"

Tatsumi turned around and saw the mansion the entrance doors were smashed opened but then saw three guards on the guard.

"Are you three ok?" He asked kneeling down at the guards but they wouldn't respond.

Tatsumi walked inside with Aria, both noticed the floor beneath them was covered in ice but was melting.

"How did this floor become frozen?" She asked puzzled.

Tatsumi knelt down feeling the part of the floor that was still frozen. "Prrr, that's cold." He said shaking his fingers.

"Wait, Gray, Juvia, and Taran!" He exclaimed in realization but he noticed Aria's parents on the floor both were knocked out cold.

Tatsumi then grabbed Aria's hand and ran outside with her. "Where should we go?!"

"There is an shed we can hide in." Aria answered.

As they left two figures arrived inside.

A girl wearing glasses cut the mother in half while Mine took a out a gun and blasted the father's body.

They walked on a dirt path and soon came to the shed but as they did there stood Gray, Juvia, and Taran, all three of them were furious.

"Where have you guys been?" Tatsumi asked.

From a far was the three figures.

"Who are those three kids?" Akame asked.

"Don't know, but there is another boy." The big tall armor guy said. "With the girl we're after."

Just then another man came behind them who had green hair. "Yes, but that black haired guy, he's with two beautiful girls." He said looking jealous

"Don't start, Lubbock." The blonde girl said annoyed. "Leone, Lubbock, quiet." The tall armor man hushed.

A girl wearing glasses and a pinkette girl were still inside the mansion observing now after killing the parents.

"Whoa, look at this floor." The Pinkette girl said looking stunned and feeling the floor with her hand. "This floor is so cold, is this Esdeath's doing, Sheele?"

"If so then there would be a lot of ice then this, Mine." The girl wearing glasses answered.

At the shed.

"Are you respondible for Aria's parents and the guards?" Tatsumi asked as he took out his sword.

"Look, something isn't right about these people." Taran stated.

"We were going to take walk around here but Aria's parents wouldn't let us!" Juvia protested angrily.

"I snatched a diary from the mother and was writing something down that was disturbing." Taran stated.

"Yes, also we just looked inside this shed!" Gray said as he started gritted his teeth with anger. "Tatsumi, you mentioned that you were traveling with two friends, right?"

"What are you saying?" The brown haired boy asked looking confused.

Gray roughly grabbed Tatsumi by his shirt.

"SIERRA!" Juvia proclaimed as she transformed her whole body into a water.

Aria, including the Akame and two men were surprised at what they just saw the girl do.

"How did that chick do that?" Lubbock asked shocked. "Your guess is as good as mine." Leone answered looking surprised.

"Something is strange about these three people." Akame said putting her hand under her chin. "I mean I heard about a Imperial Arms for using to control water but she seems to on a different level."

Juvia's attack busted the door open and Gray showed Tatsumi the inside which was sick.

He was so horrifed what he was seeing, there were a several prisoners dead but then he saw Sayo attached to a cross.

Aria tried to sneak away.

"WATER LOCK!" Juvia proclaimed as the young child was engulfed in a circular water mass.

"Tat-su-mi." A weakened voice said which got the browned haired boy's attention.

There was Ieysau looking very weak coverned in blood. "That girl, she let me and Sayo into her house, we then got drugged, Sayo was totured to death, I was the only one left."

Aria was in a freaky state, her face became so creepy with such anger. "IT DOESN"T MATTER THAT GIRL WAS SO WEAK IT FELT GOOD TORTURING HER AND SEEING HER DIE WAS SO SWEET!"

"She's gotten creepy." Taran said.

"I'll shut her up." Gray said as he put his left hand into his right hand's palm. "ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!"

Tatsumi was shocked so were the Night Raid assassins at they were seeing next.

"That's one big ice Cannon." Bulat commented sounding impressed.

Gray's Ice Cannon fired a ice cannonball which blasted Aria then blowing her into the air.

"PSYCHIC CONTROL!" Taran proclaimed as her left hand glowed causing the girl to stop in mid-air.

Tatsumi took out his sword and dashed ahead slashing the girl's body.

"Thank you, I needed to see that." Ieyasu said getting weaker as Tatsumi took his friend in his arms.

"Is there something we can do?" Gray asked.

"No." A voice said.

There stood behind was Akame and Leona.

"Hey you're that blonde from the bar!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Its me alright." The blonde said waving as she gazed at Gray Fullbuster.

"Wait, what do you mean we can't do anything for this boy?" Juvia asked.

"The mother poisoned the previous guests with medicine and kept those things in a dairy." Akame explained. "Sorry, there is nothing we can do for him."

"I should let you know, Tatsumi, Sayo never gave in, she was incredible, I wanted to go out as a hero." Iseyao said weakenly as he raised his right hand into a fist proudly as he collasped.

"His strong will kept him alive." Akame stated.

Gray was silent as Juvia cried on her friend's shoulder.

Taran was left shocked and felt a feeling inside her. "(What am I feeling.)" She thought.

Akame turned to leave.

"Shall we take these four with us?" Leona asked as the black haired girl looked at her but nodded.

Leone took Tatsumi by his shirt. "Hey, let me go now!" He cried struggling to break free.

"I suggest you three come with us too." Akame said staring at the three people. "Besides, you three have some powers we never seen before."

"(Did she see us using our magic?)" Gray asked himself.

"What do you think we should do?" Juvia asked wiping her eyes. "I think we should go with them." Taran answered. "Do you think, Gray?"

"Hmm, I suppose besides we might not have a choice." Gray said though he wasn't liking the idea in a way.

They soon followed Akame and Leona on top of the mansion(who still had Tatsumi in her hands but was now carrying him.)"

"You're late!" Mine asked. "Who are those four, with you and Akame?"

"This is Tatsumi that I'm carrying." Leona replied. "As for these three...um."

"My name is Gray Fullbuster." The black spiked haired boy replied.

"My name is Juvia Lockster." The blue haired girl replied waving slightly.

"My name is Taran." The long hair girl said.

"I see, new recruits?" Lubbock asked.

"New Recruits?" Tatsumi asked confused.

"Starting tomorrow you four are part of Night Raid." Leona explained as she tossed the browned haired boy onto the ground of roof. "Don't we get a say in this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Forget it, we don't have choice I think." Gray answered. "He's right." Taran agreed.

"Well, aren't you two smart especially you." Leone said giggling at black spiked boy.

Juvia's eyes twitched but then. "Bulat, take Tatsumi." Leone ordered.

The armor Knight held Tatsumi in his right arm. "Put me down, I don't want to murder people!" He protested struggling again.

"Aw, it gets easier." The Tall Armor Knight said.

"What does?" Tatsumi asked looking weirded out.

"The mission is complete, we're heading back to base." Akame stated as her and her comrades leaped ahead into the forest.

"Where are we going?!" Tatsumi asked but none of the Night Raid Assassins answered.

Meanwhile at Earthland.

Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were at the gateway and three were gazing at it.

Flashback scene.

The three former Fairy Tail members were talking with the Jean-Luc the head of Archaeologist in a hotel building

"I see, an old woman told you about the gateway." Jean-Luc said.

"Yes, she knows about the place, she also mentioned a girl named Taran was nearby, however we don't know much about this Taran." Gajeel replied.

"Taran, I heard about that girl, rumor is that there is a Dark guild called Avatar, but their location was never located but Taran was a new recurit, therefore her wherebouts was close by the town." Jean-Lux explained.

"So, you're saying that she was going meet up with her new guildmates, also capturing her might help you find Avatar's location?" Levy asked.

Jean-Luc nodded his head. "Anyway, I'll gather some more of our Archaeologist students and see how we can bring back your friends including Taran back.

Flashback ends.

Gajeel seemed to be getting impatient. "Maybe we can activate this piece of junk, using magic, IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SOLID SCRIPT: STORM!" Levy proclaimed as her created a strong gust of wind.

Pantherlily got bigger and more muscular and swung his sword on the part of the gateway.

Their attacks hit the Gateway which then absorbed their magic and activated showing three symbols, one symbol was a Dragon with a metal like face, the second was a person a holding a book of some sort, and third was a panther like cub.

Like last time the gateway unleashed a strong wind enhaling the three Fairy Tail wizards.

"This isn't good!" Gajeel screamed. "NOT GOOD AT ALL!" Levy cried.

"THIS IS WINDY!" Pantherlily paniked

The gateway closed the portal.

Four figures in black cloaks were walking through the forest leading to the town Gray and Juvia were staying in.

"Let's find out more about this gateway we've been hearing about." One of them said who was taller.

"Yes, indeed." The second black cloaked figure argeed who was short but a two horns were pointing out of the hoody.

"Let's go investigate." The third said who seemed to little taller the short figure but not as tall as the other tall figure.

"Right." The fourth figure said who was enormous body showing a large muscles on its arms and legs.

End of chapter.


	3. Introduction and Practice Fight

Chapter 3: Introduction and Practice Fight

A few days passed.

Tatsumi made two graves for his two friends with flowers on two flat rocks and remembering their words they said to each other.

"LET"S MAKE A PACT WHEN WE DIE, WE DIE TOGETHER!" Sayo stated confidently.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LEADERS IN THE CAPITAL!" Ieyasu added. "WE'LL BE HEROES!" Tatsumi finished.

"(So much for that, I"m here all alone.)" He thought sadly. "Though, what those three people did was kind strange."

Then he felt Leone leaning her breasts on his head which made him jump. "Hey, sneak up on me like that!"

"Have you decided to join us yet?" Leone asked.

"Look I don't..." Tatsumi began to say as the blond woman took his head closer to her chest. "You got markings of an assassin, I also see that in Juvia, Taran, and that hunk Gray Fullbuster."

"Looks its that we'd be good at it." Tatsumi said. "I don't want to kill people."

There was Gray, Taran and Juvia.

"I don't want do that either but..." Gray began to say. "It seems this Capital is very screwed up."

"No kidding." Taran said looking very troubled. "Its awful that you lost your friends." Juvia said looking sad.

"Well, I"m going to introduce you the gang anyway." Leone said dragging Tatsumi. "You three come too!"

Leone took the four to the meeting room where Sheele was.

"Tatsumi doesn't want to join after what happened, huh?" The girl wearing glasses asked.

"Yes, but it seems that these three guys want to join though." Leone said as she put her hand on top of Tatsumi's head.

"Well, since we showed you the location of our hideout, if you don't join us then you four will be dead." Sheele said as her glasses glowed yellow.

"Huh, you trying to encourage us or threaten us?" Tatsumi asked looking scared.

"Just give some thought." Sheel said as she continued reading her book which Tatsumi and Gray noticed.

"(Man your airheaded ways.)" Gray read.

"(These guys are circus freaks.)" Tatsumi thought.

"What the hell, why did you bring this loser back to the hideout!" Mine asked pointing at the browned haired boy. "Also why are these strange people here too?"

"They one of us now." Leone replied.

Mine walked up to Tatsumi and just stared at him for a 3 seconds and then she looked at Gray, Juvia, and Taran.

"Well, perhaps Gray, Juvia, and Taran seem ok." Mine said turning around as she glanced Tatsumi. "However this boy isn't cut out as for the rest of us, I mean look at him."

"Huh, what does that mean?" Tatsumi asked looking offend and clenching his right hand.

"Aw, don't let it get to you, that's Mine's way of saying hello." Leone said calmly.

Leone then escorted the four recurits outside to the hideout.

"This is out pratice field, where we let off steam." The blonde explained as she pointed at a man swinging a spear. "Look who is here working up a sweat."

"Hi-yah, hi-yah!" The man yelled swinging the spear around and around.

"He's really with that spear." Tatsumi commented in amaze. "No kidding." Gray added.

"He's some hunk." Taran said blushing at his muscles.

The man swung his spear a few more times unleashed a wind that blew around the area and then he turned to face the new comrades. "Oh, are you four guys we picked up the other day?"

"Huh, how do you know about that?" Tatsumi asked. "You don't seem to me." Gray added confused.

Juvia and Taran were confused as well.

"Huh, oh I should've known you four wouldn't recognize me like this." The man said kindly pointing at himself. "I was wearing my armor the first time we met."

"So that was you?" Gray asked.

"My name is Bulat." The man said offering a handshake with his two of hands.

Gray and Tatsumi were the first to handshake with the man.

"Oh careful, he's a homo." Leone stated.

Gray and Tatsumi backed away with shock.

Juvia gasped so did Taran with widened eyes.

"Now you'll give those two boys the wrong idea, yet." Bulat said with a blush.

"(I could think of a lot of wrong ideas.)" Tatsumi thought looking totally creeped out.

"SO CREEPY!" Gray screamed putting his hands on his head.

"I think Gray is getting the wrong idea." Leone giggled at the boy's reaction.

Taran was little disappionted. "(That guy likes men, oh man.)" She thought hanging her head.

Meanwhile in the forest was river stream.

Lubbock was laying down on the ground on a hill side. "Hee, hee, its almost time for Leone's bath, I really want to peek at her smoking hot body!"

"In that case." A voice said revealing Leone. "How about give me two fingers?"

The green haired boy panicked and tried to run but the blonde woman stepped on his back with her feet while she gripped his wrist with her right hand. "You never learn do you, anyway this Lubbock, as you can see he's a prevert."

Leone took the four deep into the forest. "Next comrade is cute, but don't do anything prevert, she's over there stuffing her face."

Akame was next to a fireplace eating a piece of a bird then she glanced at the five.

"Oh this freak, uh I just realized she's eating a giant bird." Tatsumi said in realization. "Did she catch that on her own?" Gray asked.

"Akame is our wild child." Leone explained as Akame threw a piece of the bird's meat. "Are you four new members yet?"

"No." Tatsumi answered.

"Then I won't share my dinner with you guys." Akame said. "That's fine I guess." Gray said looking a bit creeped out. "I agree." Tatsumi added.

"I noticed the everyone is jacked up today." Leone said looking up. "That's because the boss is back." Akame answered.

"The boss." Tatsumi said looking confused.

Leone walked around the fireplace to see a woman with a mechnical arm and eyes patch covering her right eye which made her nervous for a sec. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Why would I do that?" The boss asked. "I heard that your most recent assignments, is that you finished them about three days overdue."

Leone was stunned that she ran off but the boss grabbed her leg with her mechnical hand which stretched out. "When facing a powerful opponent its unwise to get caught up in a fun, shouldn't you know better than that?"

Gray's eyes widened remembering something like that.

Flashback scene.

Gray remembers what his Master Ur told him on the night he was going to take on Deilora.

"YOU CAN'T, DELIORA IS WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" Ur stated with a warning.

Flashback ends.

"Anyway tell me about those four kids." The boss said.

"Oh right, Akame and I saw Gray, Juvia, and Taran use some kind of power that was quite unique." Leone explained. "Tatsumi, he seems to very skilled with a sword."

"Hmm, do they seem promising?" The boss asked.

"Yes, shall Akame or I prove it by fighting one of them?" Leone asked.

The boss put her hand under her chin and then snapped her fingers.

Bulat then approached them. "Who will I be practice fighting with?"

"I think you should fight Gray Fullbuster." Leone said.

"Hmm, he seems to have some skills like you told me." Bulat said looking closer at the black haired boy. "Let's go to the pratice field."

They all went to the pratice field.

Gray took the left side while Bulat took the right side.

"GO GRAY!" Juvia cheered with joy.

"She seems to like Gray." Tatsumi said. "It seems so." Mine said looking a bit annoyed.

"THis should be good." Taran said looking interested.

"INCURSIO!" Bulat declared as his armor appeared from the ground when he stabbed his sword into the ground.

His armor was soon on his body.

"Whoa, that's something." Juvia said looking surprised. "Very cool!" Tatsumi commented in amazement.

Bulat charged with his spear with such speed.

"ICE MAKE: ICE SHIELD!" Gray proclaimed as he created a large shield that blocked Bulat's spear.

"WHAT THE?!" Mine exclaimed in shock.

"He created a shield made of ice!" Tatsumi added equally shocked.

"Its just like you said but he used a Ice Cannon thing." The boss said looking surprised yet shocked.

"Not bad." Bulat said as he was pushed back but kept his ground.

"ICE MAKE: ICE SWORD!" Gray proclaimed creating a ice sword. "This should be good." Bulat said looking more impressed.

They charged at each other with their weapons which collided with powerful force.

Gray jumped up quickly as he lunged over the armor man. "ICE MAKE: PRISON!"

Bulat then trapped in a ice prison cage.

"NO WAY!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock.

"That's astonishing." Leone commented with impressive smile. "(Could this be another power that Esdeath has?)" Najenda asked herself.

Bulat smirked. "I can break out of this." He said as he punched the ice bars a few times but were hard to break.

"Whoa, I never seen anyone trap Bulat like this." Mine said looking surprised. "Not only that but he uses ice powers." Lubbock added with the same expression

Bulat managed to get out but then he looked at his hands and gasped. "Whoa, the armor part where my hands are breaking."

"Gray is quite skilled than I thought." Leone praised.

"That's enough!" The boss declared. "Now Juvia, will you face Mine."

The pinkette girl grinned.

Bulat's armor vanished. "Hey, Gray, you're quite skilled then we heard of, can't wait to see what you and Tatsumi will do."

Gray was creeped out again. "This guy is weird." He groaned as his body twitched.

Juvia was getting angry. "Hey, come on let's fight!" Mine spatted impatiently.

The two girls took their places.

Mine took out a large gun. "Let's see how you handle this." She said firing her bullets.

Juvia stayed still and didn't flinch. "She's not feeling anything!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"That's not only thing." Bulat pointed out.

Akame, Leone, and rest of the gang saw the bullets going through Juvia's body.

"Is her body..." The boss began to ask.

"Drip, drip, drop, my body is made of water." Juvia chanted. "Your bullets are nothing compared to Bisca and Alzack ."

"WATER LOCK!" Juvia proclaimed as she trapped the pinkette girl in a circular water mass.

"WHOA!" Leone exclaimed.

"Not bad." Bulat said looking impressed.

The water mass vanished as Mine fell to the ground. "Man, that was some move, I ain't done yet."

Mine's Pumpkin unleashed more power but Juvia dodged it quickly.

"SIERRA!" Juvia declared as her whole body transformed into water and charged at Mine knocking her down.

Mine struggled to get up. "This woman is stronger than I thought." She groaned.

"That's enough!" The boss declared. "Now the last fight will be Taran against Leone!"

Taran and Leone took their places.

Leone then activated her Imperial arms turning herself into a beast like creature growing a tail, cat paws with claws and fangs.

Leone then dashed towards Taran. "PSYCHIC CONTROL!" The black haired woman declared stopped the blonde beast girl in her tracks.

"Why did you stop?!" Mine asked.

"I didn't I can't move!" Leone answered realizing she couldn't move any of her body.

Taran motioned her hand foward sending Leone flying but she recovered and slide on the ground.

"Not bad." She praised as she dashed again. "But I'm just getting warmed up!"

"PSYCHIC BEAM!" Taran declared unleashed psychic colorful energy of light hitting Leone.

Leone fell to the ground on her knees. "Man, I felt that and it was powerful."

"Whoa, amazing power!" Tatsumi and Gray said at the same time.

"I have to admit, she's quite strong than I thought." Leone said with a grin.

"Gray, you're cheering for this bimbo." Juvia grumbled while gritted her teeth with a jealousy look.

"I'm not done yet!" Leone declared as she dashed towards the Psychic girl a third time.

"Psychic Wave!" Taran proclaimed unleashing a wave of Psychic energy at the Night Raid Beast woman and send her flying again onto the ground.

"SO COOL!" Tatsumi and Gray both said together. "Hey, quit copying me!" They shouted glaring at each other.

"Talk about being childish." Mine teased with an amusing smile.

"Alright that's enough, let's go to meeting room!" The boss stated.

A short time.

Everyone met in the meeting room.

The boss sat on a chair. "Before I get to the part of joining us Night Raid, I have a question for you Gray Fullbuster, that includes Juvia Lockster and Taran."

"Uh, what is your question?" Gray asked.

"Like what or who are you three people?" The eye patched woman asked.

"Um, we're wizards." Juvia answered. "Yes, its true we're wizards." Taran added to the Water Wizard's statement.

"WHAT?!" The gang asked in total shock.

Meanwhile outside the capital.

Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were in the forest where Tatsumi was.

"Looks like we're somewhere different." Gajeel said looking around.

"What makes you say that?" Levy asked.

"I agree, this trees don't look like the trees we were in." Pantherlily agreed. "Beyond that, the gateway we found isn't here anymore either."

"You know, what was strange when we were sucked into the portal?" Levy asked. "What is that?" Gajeel asked the smart Fairy Tail girl.

"There was something I felt when we were being sucking further into the portal." She replied.

"Now, that you mention it I felt something strange inside me too." Gajeel said putting his hand under his chin.

"Anyway, if this is how we got sucked then its possible Gray and Juvia must be here too." Pantherlily added. "Including that Avatar Wizard Taran."

"Right, let's go find them." Gajeel said clenching his fist. "(Only thing is, how can we go back to our world?)"

They walked on a dirt path through the forest.

"So let me get this straight, you three are wizards?" The boss asked looking quite puzzled.

"Yes ma'am, see Juvia and I came from another world known as Earthland." Gray answered. "Including Taran."

"Hmm, can you each explain your stories like your magic and background stories?" The boss asked.

"Yes, I'll go first." Gray said. "See, I was taught how to use Ice Maker Magic by an Ice Wizard too."

"You were taught by how to Ice Maker Magic!" Mine exclaimed in surprise. "Hold on, what is Ice Maker Magic?"

"Maker Magic is a type of magic that a caster uses to create any object or from living things they use from their minds." Gray explained. "For example, I created an Ice Sword, Ice Cannon, and Ice Prison from my imagination in my head in a way I created those things from my head."

"So you're saying to is this Maker Magic, you have to come up with things in your head." Tatsumi said.

"Correct." Gray replied with a nod.

"I bet your Master Ur is still doing a great job." Leone praised.

Gray then a had a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Bulat asked.

Tatsumi noticed Juvia's face as well. "His master is no longer part of our world." The water Wizard answered.

"What do you mean?" Sheele asked.

Flashback scene.

"I'll start from the beginning." Gray said as he remembered the day his family was killed in his town a demon. "See, way before I trained with Ur, I lived in a town where my family and I were attacked by a evil demon: Deliora."

linebreak.

The Night Raid Assassins were shocked at this information.

"Your family was killed by a demon?" Bulat asked in shock. "That's awful." Leone said feeling bad for the Ice Wizard.

Tatsumi was quiet. "(So he lost his family, that must be painful like how I lost Sayo and Ieyasu.)"

Flashback continues.

"Yes, eventually I was found by Master Ur and a student of hers who was also training with her." Gray added. "His name was Lyon."

Gray then made two graves for his mother and father staring with despair. "I was so devastated that my family was taken from me, that's when I wanted revenge."

Ur took young Gray into the ice cold mountains.

"Then I decided to train with Ur, she taught me a lot of basics like getting used to cold weather and ice cold water." Gray explained as he remembered running through the hills half naked including taking cold baths with ice inside.

He remembered one day he heard Deliora was coming.

"One day, I overheard some men talking about Deliora coming to the town." Gray explained. "I decided to take on the demon that took my family away from me, however Master Ur forbided me to do so."

Linebreak.

"You were going to take on a demon?!" Bulat asked shocked.

"That's crazy!" Mine exclaimed in shock. "You're such an idiot!"

Gray nodded his head which surprised the pinkette girl. "Yes, I was but I wouldn't listen to my master."

"That was because you were blinded by vengeance." Najenda said.

Gray nodded his head.

Flashback continues.

"I tried to take down Deliora but my Master was right, however she and Lyon arrived." He added.

He remembered the Ice Spell Lyon was going to use. "Lyon wanted to defeat Deliora too so he tried to use a powerful Ice Spell known as Ice Shell, however Master Ur knocked him out and did herself."

"What is Ice Shell do?" Sheele asked.

"It turns its Caster into Ice Shell and seals anyone or anything in front of that Caster." Gray replied. "My Master Ur gave her life to save me but not before telling me about something."

Flashback continues.

"In the west side, there are wizards that are powerful then me." Ur stated with a smile.

Master Ur turned herself into ice Shell covering Deliora.

"I never forgot what she did for me, thanks to her she released the darkness inside me and saved my life." Gray said started to get teary eyed.

Flashback ends.

The Night Raid including Juvia and Taran looked at the Ice Wizard sadly.

"Poor guy." Bulat said looking sad for the black haired boy. "That must've been hard for you." Tatsumi said feeling bad for the Ice wizard too.

"That's so sad." Leone added. "I bet your Master Ur was beautiful too." Lubbock said getting teary eyed.

"Shut it, you pervert." Taran said elbowing the green haired boy.

Akame was quiet.

"(This boy was blinded by vengeance but his Master didn't give up on him and saved his life.)" Najenda thought. "(Poor kid.)"

"I was more than sad I felt guilty cause of my actions." Gray said rubbing his eyes. "Anyway, eventually after I made to Fairy Tail, I met a lot of powerful Wizards, as the years of being a member of Fairy Tail I was happy to be there, then during a request for lifting curse off an island, I met up with Lyon."

The Night Raid was getting interested.

"Lyon and new comrades of his transferred Deliora to the island using Moon Drip to melt the Ice Shell." Gray explained.

"Using Moon Drip to melt the Ice Shell?"Mine said confused. "Never of Moon Drip before." Sheele added looking curious yet puzzled.

"Anyway, sometime later during the mission to lift the curse off of island, I found out that my Master Ur absorbed Deliora's life force." Gray explained.

Flashback continues.

"It let out a roar and then it felt into pieces after it was free from the ice." Gray added remembering the demon's last dying breaths. "Again, Master Ur saved me...no not just me and my friends from Fairy Tail and Lyon."

Flashback ends.

"That's quite the story." The boss said looking interested as she looked at the water Wizard. "So Juvia, what is your story."

"My story is goes when and before I was member of Fairy Tail." She said.

Flashback scene.

"See, I used to be part of Dark Guild called: Phantom Lord." Juvia explained. "I was one of the six elements, which were powerful wizards such as me."

"You were part of a Dark Guild!" Tatsumi asked shocked.

"Yes, the reason I was cause I never had friends before, see when I born, I was followed by the rain." Juvia replied. "Everywhere I go the rain went, I couldn't make any friends with this rain following me around."

Linebreak.

"You must've been so lonely." Lubbock said feeling bad for the blue haired girl.

Flashback continues.

"Yes, however during the fight with Fairy Tail." Juvia began to explain.

She remembered her fight against Gray Fullbuster.

"When I fought against Gray, he showed me kindness and showed me the light." She said with a smile.

She remembered the day she joined Fairy Tail after Gray and the others returned from Arc System where Erza was held as child and a prisoner.

"Phantom Lord was defeated, I later after the fight followed Fairy Tail to an island resort where there was games, rides and beach to relax, then several wizards kidnapped a friend named Erza Scarlet, Gray and his Fairy Tail went to rescue her on a island, after we rescued Erza, I became a member of Fairy Tail."

End of flashback.

"That is very cool." Tatsumi said looking amazed. "I'm guessing there are other powerful wizards like yours."

Gray nodded with a smile so did Juvia expect Taran.

The boss Najenda noticed the black haired woman's face. "Now its your turn, Taran, what is your story?"

The Psychic Wizard hesitated to answer. "I...I...I was joining a guild called Avatar." She replied nervously.

"That sounds cool." Tatsumi said with a smile.

"Its not actually, its a Dark Guild." Taran replied hanging her head down.

The Night Raid Assassins were shocked at the Psychic Wizard's words expect for Gray and Juvia.

"See, I going to meet up with them, but somehow my whereabouts were found out, the town that Gray and Juvia were in must've gotten a request form which was a wanted request for me." Taran added.

"So you two knew about her too?" Mine asked.

"Yes, in fact we were suppose to find and bring her into custody, we eventually encountered her at a mysterious valley, with an ancient gateway." Juvia answered. "During our fight against Taran, the gateway was activated and then suddenly a portal opened which sucked the three of us in."

"That's when we found ourselves in this world." Gray added. "Seeing how much this world is so messed up, I think its time for a change for this Capital."

"You got that right." Bulat said doing a thumbs up pose. "Anyway, I used to an officer in the Imperial Army, however I joined Night Raid after realizing what was really going on."

"Do you think you can make things right after killing of lot of people?" Tatsumi asked. "It still wouldn't change much."

"That's right, Night Raid is the perfect solution, see the revolutionary arm has a hidden base outside the capital, however they need some people to get do recon and assassinating targets like strong capital guards and other people working with capital." Najenda explained. "That's why Revolutionary Army created: Night Raid, so far we put out one fire at a time, once the army decides to make its move, chaos will head straight the cause of this mess, which is the Minister."

"So you going to kill this Minister?" Tatsumi asked. "Sounds like a hard mission." Taran added.

"Yes, but only then the people see change." Nanjenda replied.

"Sounds great, you guys are actually Assassins fighting for Justice!" Tatsumi praised.

Leone, Bulat, Mine, Lubbock, Sheele started to burst out laughing expect for Akame and Najenda.

"What is so funny?" Tatsumi asked. "I don't see what's funny either." Gray said looking puzzled.

"No matter what you or the others think, we're still murders." Leone stated. "True, one of these days we'll have to atone for the blood we spill." Bulat said with frown look.

"(I hate to admit but they have a point.)" Gray thought. "(I remember the Wizards of Grimore Heart and Oracion Seis have to atone for their sins as well.)"

Images of Ultear, Meledy, Richard, Angel, and Jellal including some that came from the Dark Guilds came to his head expect for the Demons from Tartaros.

"Anyway, what about you three?" Najenda asked. "Will you three join us?"

"We're not comfortable on killing people." Gray answered. "However, if we would like to help in anyway we can, after all this empire very screwed up."

"That goes for me too, I'm in." Juvia said clenching her hand with a determination. "I suppose that goes for me too." Taran said despite not smiling.

Najenda smiled knowledge the Wizards words. "Well then, welcome to Night Raid."

"Hold on!" Tatsumi spoke. "I want join but only because I need to make a lot money to save the people in my village!"

"Ok but you realize you won't return to them as a hero." Mine stated.

"I know but as long as they're being taken care of, that'll be fine for me." Tatsumi said with a determined look on his face.

"Works for me, prepare yourselves for anything like any other, Tatsumi, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockster, and Taran, welcome to Night Raid!" Najenda stated raising her right hand. "All of your are dismissed for the night, also Akame, you will be training Tatsumi for awhile."

The browned hair boy jumped. "If he becomes of a nuisance then kill him."

Akame nodded in respond.

"Do a good job if you want to live." Leone teased as she glanced at Gray Fullbuster.

"Also, Juvia and Taran, both you two will be working with Lubbock." Najenda ordered.

"Really, I'm working with two beautiful women, this is dream come true!" Lubbock exclaimed in excitement clenching his hands and blushing.

"(I won't be able to work with Gray, this is so unfair.)" The Water Wizard thought disappointed.

"(Great, I'm working with the Night Raid pervert and water psycho.)" Taran thought very creeped out.

"Gray, you will be working with Mine, Sheele, and Bulat." Najenda explained.

Mine glared at the Ice Wizard, Sheele fixed her glasses with a grin while Bulat did a thumbs up with a smile. "(This is getting awkward.)" The Ice Wizard thought looking creeped out.

Juvia approached the three Night Raid assassins with glowing eyes, angered face, and a dark aura coming from her. "You three better not make a move on my beloved, or else!"

"Whoa, relax lady, I won't, heh, heh." Bulat said chuckling calmly. "This chick is crazy for Gray." Mine scoffed though she was little startled by the Water woman's warning.

"We'll take care of him." Sheele said fixing her glasses.

"Excuse me?" Juvia asked looking more jealous than angry.

Mine, Leone, and Bulat gasped in realization at their friend's words.

"She means, they'll make sure no harm comes to Gray." Akame answered quickly.

Juvia stopped herself instantly.

"Your friend is very smitten with you." Tatsumi whispered looking a bit shaken up. "Tell me about it." The Ice wizard sighing.

The next morning

Gajeel along with his two partners arrived at the Capital.

"This is a big city." Levy commented looking amazed.

"I guess we should look to see if our friends are in this world." Gajeel suggested. "Let's go then." Pantherlily said.

They soon made their to the Capital.

End of chapter.


	4. Killing the Authority and New Arrivals

Chapter 4: Killing the Authority and New Arrivals

Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Levy stopped as soon as they arrived in the city.

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked around left and right. "Hmm, this quite the city." He commented.

Levy noticed people walking around and noticed their faces. "Look the people." She pointed out.

"What about them?" Gajeel asked.

Pantherlily observed the people from afar, one was a man, second was a woman and another was a little girl with long light yellow blonde hair, wearing a dress that was torn, they looked depressed and had fear in their eyes. "Sounds like something has gotten them in fear."

Gajeel was about walk over the people when Levy stopped him with her arm. "Wait, I'll go to talk to them, besides if Pantherlily is seen by these guys it cause a scene."

The Panther Exceed nodded. "I agree, I maybe just a cat but I can talk so it might startle the people here."

Gajeel sighed. "Very well, let's stick to the shadows then."

His Exceed nodded respond as he and his owner leaped back quickly and hide in a dark alleyway not too far from the people nearby.

"Excuse me." Levy called waving her hand. "Something got you people scared?"

"Yes, our youngest daughter Lila was kidnapped by a group of bandits." The mother said as she began to teary eyes. "We have give the bandits money to get her back."

"I see, from the look on your faces, it sounds like you don't have the money." Levy guessed.

"Correct, all we got is 500 gold coins." The father said as his eyes twitched. " The bandits however want 1500 coins but we don't have that kind of money, since we didn't our daughter will be executed."

Levy gasped in horror.

Gajeel hearing this pissed him off and Pantherlily gritted his teeth in anger.

"Can you tell us where these bandits are?" Levy asked.

"What, are you going to rescue her?" The mother asked.

"How can one girl like you rescue our youngest one on your own?" The father asked.

Levy gave them a confident smile. "I have two friends that are with me, we'll rescue her."

"You got that right." Gajeel said coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Call me Black Steel." The Iron Dragon Slayer replied with a grin. "Anyway, tell us where this Bandits hideout is."

Meanwhile at Night Raid's Hideout.

Tatsumi was cutting potatoes with Gray.

As Tatsumi peeled the potatoes, he remembered the day he was cooking with Sayo and Ieyasu.

"This will be in hand we run out of food." Ieyasu stated. "Including how to prepare food."

"I want seconds!" Mine called. "Me too." Lubbock said putting up his bowl.

Tatsumi went back to the kitchen with Akame. "I thought we were suppose to become assassins not a stupid chef."

Gray chuckled. "(Reminds me of training with Master Ur)."

He remembered again when he started training with Ur but wasn't like this.

Flashback scene.

Ur and Lyon took Gray further up the ice mountains. "Oh, I thought you were going to teach me magic?" The black haired boy asked panting.

"I told you training with me would be hard." Ur said.

"I know, but I have to become stronger than Deliora because someday I'm going to beat him." Young Gray said with determination.

Ur turned around and stripped off her clothes making Gray exclaim in total shock. "Wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked blushing.

"The first step is to strip." Ur said only wearing a green bra and panties.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, BACK ME UP LYON!" Gray complained as he noticed his classmate was half-naked too. "YOU TOO?!"

"Come on, you want to learn magic, right?" Lyon asked with a smirk and clenching his hand.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MAKING ME DO THIS, IT BETTER NOT BE SOMEKIND OF JOKE!" Gray spatted stomping his feet.

Flashback scene.

"Don't look me I just put food the plates." Akame said chowing on some grapes. "Oh, is that because you're eating the food?" Tatsumi asked.

"Not really." The black haired assassin said playing dumb.

"She's not a good liar." Gray grumbled.

"So the rookie and ice boy are here in the kitchen." Mine teased.

"What'd you call me?" Gray spatted.

"Anyway, Gray, you'll be coming with Mine, Sheele, and I to hunt down a Gangster named Pierro who lends people some money but if he's not paid back full, then the people he loan money to gets executed." Bulat explained. "We located his chamber to a hidden cave from the west of the capital.

"That's sick." Gray growled looking so disgusted. "But I'll help out anyway, anyone who kills the innocent needs to punished."

"I like your attitude." Bulat commented with a smile.

"Taran and Juvia will be with me, together you ladies and I were be tracking down a tribe known as the Wild Woodsmen, the leader's name we have to get is one named Kovu." Lubbock said giggling with a sneaky look.

"Should I go too?" Tatsumi asked.

"You stay here in the kitchen and cook up some food meals for me." Mine ordered laughing sinisterly.

"(What does she have to act like that so much?)" Tatsumi asked looking offended.

Gray noticed his face. "(That look reminds me of Natsu.)" He thought with a chuckle.

"Something funny?" Sheele asked.

Gray shook his head.

A short time Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily made their way to the forest outside the capital on a dirt path.

"Lily, scout from the trees and be careful." Gajeel ordered as his black Exceed nodded grew white wings and flew into the trees.

Gajeel and Levy dashed ahead straight the dirt path.

Akame took Tatsumi to a waterfall.

"This is great, so what do we do here?" Tatsumi asked.

"Today, we'll catch fish." Akame said taking off her clothes.

This surprised Tatsumi that he covered his face with his arm and made him fall on the ground.

"What is your problem?" Akame asked revealing a swimsuit.

Tatsumi sighed in relief. "Oh, its just a swimming suit.

"The target is large river tuna." Akame explained as she went closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Huh, aren't those hard to catch?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame ignored the question and jumped into the water.

A few seconds later several large tuna was throw up the water and into the basket that Tatsumi had on his back.

Akame came out of the water but stayed in the water looking up at the browned haired boy. "First swim all the way down to the botton and conceal your aura and make your attack."

Tatsumi stripped off his shirt. "I got this!"

A short time later, there were only two tuna.

"So he only caught two fish." Najenda said.

"Akame said you ripped off your shirt and said some stuff: I got this!" Leone teased.

"This will take some time." Akame commented.

"Why the hell would she say something about that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Anyway Leone, what did you found out?" Najenda asked.

Leone took out picture of two men. "There is Orge the Imperial Guard and Gamal the Oil merchant according to our client..."

Flashback scene.

Leone was talking with a woman wearing a cloak and hoody over head in a graveyard while the cat Assassin leaned behind a tree.

"Orge has been accepting bribes from a oil merchant, whenever he manages to get himself into trouble, Orge finds a way to pin the blame on someone else." the unknown woman explained

Leone continued to listen and was digusted. "My fiancee fell victim to this, he then was setenced to death, I'm begging you to do something."

The Night Raid Cat glanced at the woman. "Understood, I'm make sure that manic gets what he deserves."

Flashback ends.

Leone put a bag of cash on the table. "This is what she gave us."

"Really, I'm surprised that she gave us all this." Tatsumi said surprised.

"She smelled sickly, in other words she must be giving her body." Leone explained as her body twitched.

"She's not lying, is she?" Najenda asked.

"My senses never failed me before." Leone said with no doubt on her face. "He's guilty."

In the forest.

Pantherlily flew from tree to tree until he noticed a camp base with bandits. "This must be the place."

He flew away quietly as he made to his friends who were not too far away.

"You find anything?" Gajeel asked.

His exceed nodded. "Yes, follow me but careful."

Gajeel and Levy followed the Exceed then hide behind a large trees.

"Mommmy!" A voice cried.

They glanced to see a girl being dragged by two bandits.

"That must be the daughter." Gajeel said as he noticed something one of the bandits holding a bowl.

"This will shut you up." The man said with a wicked smile. "More like it'll poison her." the second said chuckling sinisterly.

The three former Fairy Tail members gasped in shock.

"Ok, Levy and Lily go and rescue the girl, I'll distract any other bandits that might come your way." Gajeel ordered.

"Be careful." Levy said with worry.

Gajeel's face went red. "Uh, I will."

The girl was taken into a tent and tied to a chair.

Levy dashed inside. "SOLID SCRIPT OIL!"

"What the?" The man said as he and his comrade began to lose their balance and fell on the ground.

The girl was surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the bandits asked angrily.

Pantherlily then came inside and got taller with massive muscles.

"What kind cat are you?" The other bandit asked looking scared.

"We're the guys that are going to bring you down." Pantherlily asked with a glare as he punched the second bandit on the face.

Levy turned her attention to the girl. "SOLID SCRIPT: SWORD!"

Her spell wrote the word sword in the air and sliced the rope the girl was tied in.

"Thank you." The girl said with a smile.

Levy comfort the girl. "Let's go."

Pantherlily nodded his head and ran outside the tent.

Gajeel was taking on a several bandits and that were knocked out easily. "This guys are such pushovers."

"I'm not." A voice said who was large taller man with massive muscles, black beard that covered his chin and around his lips, wield two twin swords that were black. "You better return that brat to me."

Gajeel just grinned. "You want then you'll have to go through me."

"You will regret saying that." The Bandit leader growled viciously. "My name is Keith the Bandit King."

The bandit King then lunged with this two swords.

"SOLID GUARD!" Levy proclaimed writting the word Guard which appeared in the air and created a barrier that protected her friend.

"What the?" Keith said surprisingly.

Gajeel then punched the man in the face hard which sent the bandit king rolling across.

The bandit struggled to get up. "Who are you guys, some kind of monsters?"

"We're not giving that info." Gajeel said with a scary glare. "Let's finish this, IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer's arm turned into a iron like club and punched the bandit king in the face causing him to crash into a large tree

The tree then collasped on top of him crushing his whole body.

"Hmm, let's go kid." Gajeel said with a smirk.

Levy wondered if the tree crushed the bandit king. "(I wonder if that bandit is...)"

"Hey, let's go." Gajeel said glancing at the girl.

"Oh right, I just spaced out." Levy said as she took the girl's hand.

Pantherlily transformed back to his original form. "Come on, let's take this young lady to her family."

"Whoa, a talking kitty, so cute!" The girl said with sparkly eyes.

Pantherlily was a bit creeped out as a sweat drop was on the back of his head.

Meanwhile at Night Raid's kitchen.

"Its settled then, he needs to divine punishment." Nanjenda stated.

"We shouldn't have much trouble with the oil merchant." Leone said. "However Ogre will be a pain in the ass, he's very skilled with a sword even the hitman are scared of him, he's always surrounded by a group of supportives, he's so careful that Gamal delivers payments to his chambers but on his days off he goes drinking on the main street."

"Alright, we know when to strike." Tatsumi said.

"That area however is heavily guarded, we can't send in Akame cause they know what she looks like." Nanjenda stated.

"Hello!" Leone said raising her arm. "They don't know what I look like yet!"

"Can you do it?" Najenda asked.

"I think we should wait until the others are here." Akame suggested.

"But we don't know when they'll be back right?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame nodded her head answering yes.

Tatsumi slammed his hand on the table. "Well I say we head out on this mission without them."

"Oh, are you thinking of taking on Ogre on your own?" Najenda asked.

"Careful how you say that you're a big shot otherwise we'll make you as backup." Leone said with a warning.

"Secondly as you are now, you can't do it." Akame added. "So when the others get back, I'll send either Juvia, Gray, or Taran with you."

"I'm skilled swordsman." Tatsumi said.

"I mean you can't kill people." Akame said remembering his first kill against Aria. "I mean you did kill Aria but you were blinded by rage, so how can you kill without stopping to thinking about it."

"I'm not sure but if Orge is blaming something on another innocent person while we're standing here arguing about it." Tatsumi said as his hands twitched. "We can't stay here and wait, I know losing someone isn't fun, I just don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Its settled then, good luck." Nanjenda praised.

"You got spuk, I like that." Leone said wrapping her left arm around Tatsumi.

"I would like you two ladies to deal with the Merchant." Najenda ordered.

Akame got from her chair. "See, I can take care of business when it comes to shove." Tatsumi said confidently.

"I'll hold judgement until you complete the mission." Akame answered coldly but didn't bother looking at the boy. "Also being overconfident and arrogant can get you hurt or killed.

Tatsumi was little upset at the girl's words. "(I'll show her when I do complete this mission.)"

Leone and Tatsumi made it to Main Street.

"Here we are." Leone said gazing at the street. "Did you memorize the map?"

"Yeah, I got." Tatsumi said still a little offended.

Leone noticed the boy's face. "Let me tell you about Akame, when she was a little girl, she along with her sister were sold to the empire, they were placed in a training camp with other abandon kids, she learned to survive the harsh surroundings as well as the art of murder."

Flashback scene starts.

"She joined the empire blindly doing the empires dirty work, as she got older she saw the darkness the empire was holding, one day she was sent to kill the boss." Leone continued. "But it didn't happen, somehow she convinced Akame to join the Revolutionary Army, but before she could do most of the kids she grew up with were already dead."

Flashback scenes.

Leone turned her face to Tatsumi. "Are you realizing what I'm saying?"

The boy crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah, a professinal killer and for a rookie like me, there are still things I need to learn."

A short time later.

Gajeel, Levy and Pantherlily returned the girl to her parents home which was next to capital's entrance.

The parents were waiting outside their house.

"Mommy, daddy!" The girl called out as she ran over to her parents.

"Oh my baby!" The mother cried happily as she took her daughter into her arms. "Our daughter is safe." The father said looking relieved and shedding tears.

"Sister!" The girl cried as she hugged her older sibling.

Gajeel handed over a bag of food. "Here this chow should last for you people to eat."

"Thank you sir for saving me sister!" The blond girl asked as she hugged the long haired man.

Levy's body twitched.

Pantherlily just chuckled.

"Uh, sure, you can thank my friends too." Gajeel said with a grin.

Levy and Pantherlily smiled.

"Anyway, we should go now." Gajeel added as his friends nodded.

"Where should we go to stay for the night." Levy asked.

Pantherlily and Gajeel went quiet.

The father gave a them three small bags. "Uh, what are these?" Gajeel asked.

"This some of our coins." The mother said with a kindly smiling. "Think of it as our way of saying thank you."

"Are you sure, this is ok?" Levy asked.

"No, problem." The child's older sister said smiling generously.

"We'll take the award." Gajeel said as he and his two friends got three each of the small bags.

As they walked out they opened the bags, inside was coins that shined.

"This is so shiny." Levy said with sparkle eyes. "No, kidding." Gajeel added with an awe look. "I have wonder where should we stay?"

His two partners went silent.

"We should ahead into the forest." Lily answered quickly. "Besides something is very odd with this city."

"What'd you mean Lily?" Levy asked the Exceed.

"I have admit, ever since we came into the city, the other people look so uneasy but actually they have look of fear." Gajeel agreed. "What they fear is I don't know, but for now we need to look for the others."

The oil Merchant Gamal was walking down his hallway. "Wow, that bathroom won't be same ever, now its time for me to get back to living the dream."

Just then a claw came from behind and grabbed him by his neck. "Wait a second, I got a better idea."

Akame came out of nowhere stabbing the merchant in the chest with her sword.

Gamal fell to the ground after Akame removed her sword out of his chest.

In the Main Street.

Orge was walking down. "Ah, nothing like living life of torture then knock it back a cold one."

"Excuse me Master Ogre." Tatsumi said who had his hoody that hide his head.

The imperial guard turned his head. "I have some importantance of discussing I want speak with you."

"Is that so, what'd you need?" Ogre asked.

Tatsumi turned his head left and right. "Um, can we speak privatly?"

The two walked together down the street.

Gajeel noticed this. "Hey, over there." He whispered.

"What are those two up to?" Levy asked. "Who knows." Panterlily answered in a whispering tone. "Perhaps we should follow."

"(This kid doesn't have an aura.)" Orge thought. "Alright kid, speak up."

Tatsumi turned on his knees. "Please, I need some money to help feed my family!"

Ogre groaned at this putting his hand on his head. "Ugh, this again, follow the procedures."

"I tried..." Tatsumi said beginning to take out his sword. "They wouldn't take my application."

Ogre sensed this and took his sword slowly. "Its not my fault you're a puny little weakling!"

Tatsumi dashed quickly slashing the Imperial guard's side. "(He's fast, been awhile since someone defied me.)" The guard thought as he fell to the ground.

Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were eavedropping from afar a corner.

"Yeah, that's how it is!" Tatsumi stated.

"Remember I'll hold my judgement until you complete the mission." Akame said.

"Oh right, I need to return." Tatsumi said.

Ogre began to swing his sword.

Gajeel and Pantherlily's eyes widen.

Levy prepared to use her spell Guard.

Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder. "Give him a chance."

Tatsumi blocked the Imperial guard's sword.

"Do you think you can defeat me?!" Ogre stated as he swung his sword a few times making Tatsumi to the wall. "I have to guess, you must be a Night Raid assassin."

"(An assassin?)" Levy asked herself.

"(This kid might an assassin but something off about his opponent.)" Gajeel said sniffing the scent coming from the guard.

"Whatever you are, the weak can squeal all they want but the strong will always prevail in this empire." Ogre stated harshly.

"(The weak can squeal but the strong will always prevail.)" Levy thought.

"(That is so wrong.)" Gajeel said looking very pissed off. "(This guy is so messed.)" Pantherlily thought with angered face.

"WHO YOU DEEM IS NOTHING, I JUDGE THE FATE OF THE PEOPLE!" Orge stated in fury.

Tatsumi jumped quickly in the air. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!"

His and Orge's sword collided.

"Who's order have you come to me, certainly that woman's fiancee that I had executed?" Ogre asked.

"(He killed a woman's fiancee?)" Levy asked looking horrified.

"(That punk!)" Gajeel thought looking more pissed. "(This manic is very messed up.)" Pantherlily thought gritted his teeth more.

Tatsumi raged face confirmed Orge's question. "I was right, I told myself I should've knocked off that wench while I had the chance, well I could if I wanted to, first things I'll chase that woman down, find anyone she knows that and bring them on charges and then toture them to death while she watches, BUT NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU FIRST!"

That filled Tatsumi's rage which gave him the chance to free himself by cutting off Orge's arms.

"(Its piece of scum like that, I would like to slash into pieces!)" Tatsumi thought as he slashed the Imperial Guard again.

The three former Fairy Tail members watched in surprise as the big solider fell on the ground.

"He's dead." Levy said looking a disturbed. "At least, that boy is fine."

Gajeel was little disturbed but then grinned. "(I had feeling the pipsqueak has spunk)"

"That kid is strong than he looks." Pantherlily said with a grin. "Shall we follow me, he might lead us to our friends."

Gajeel and Levy nodded in respond.

Later that night.

Lubbock was walking through the woods back to the hideout.

"You ladies, were so amazing, Juvia washed those wild tribesmen away like a tidal wave, Taran controlled their bodies, it was so cool!" The green haired boy chuckled with a blush and grin. "What do you say that we get know each other more tomorrow?"

"I'd say..." Taran began to say as she punched in the man in the face. "You're an idiot."

"Sorry, but my heart belongs to Gray." Juvia said not bothering to look at the Night Raid Pervert.

Lubbock was left in silence.

In another part of forest was a stream.

Gray was walking shirtless but he was holding his shirt over his shoulder.

"My, never thought someone like him would strip off his shirt." Sheele said looking flustered. "Man, did is his master really teach to do that?" Mine asked looking creeped out but was hiding her faint blush.

"Come on, I bet his classmate did this too." Bulat said with a grin. "Isn't that right, Gray?"

"Uh, yes." Gray said as his body cringed in annoyance.

Just then Lubbock and the two wizard ladies appeared.

"Well, look who showed up." Mine said.

"You three do well?" Sheele asked.

"Yes, it was a blast, the ladies are quite skilled then I thought." Lubbock answered. "Not mention so cute."

Taran elbowed the green haired boy's stomach. "Pervert."

Juvia then hugged Gray's arm. "My beloved!"

Lubbock's eyes twitched. "(I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous.)" He thought while his eyes were shut.

"My, she really is smitten with him." Sheele giggled.

"Yeah, but next time don't strip next time!" Mine spatted with a red face.

"Come on, I think it was cool." Bulat said doing a thumbs up and smiling.

"SO CREEPY!" Gray screamed.

"Touch him and I will wash you away!" Juvia growled as an dark aura engulfed her body.

"You think you should be quiet." Mine whispered a little shaken up.

Just then sound of rustling came from nearby bushes causing the gang to turn to the direction of the sounds.

Tatsumi went to talk with the three Night Raid members in the meeting room.

"You killed an Imperial guard on your own, I'm impressed." Nanjenda said with an impressive smile.

"See that, I did all you told me to do." Tatsumi said proudly. "Tell me I'm awesome."

Akame lift up the boy's shirt which surpised. "Uh, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Leone, Boss, grab him." She ordered as his pants were pulled down instantly.

"Aah!" Tatsumi screamed in embrassment.

Akame looked around his body by moving around him in a circle for few seconds. "Thank goodness." She said blushing red and smiling. "I've seen a lot of people die from infecting cause they were too proud report their injuries, so its good you didn't get hurt."

She offered his hand so did Tatsumi.

"See, she was hard you before cause she was worried about your safety." Leone explained.

"Learning to cook helped you with your commuication and hunting helped you use basic killing tactics." Nanjenda added. "In other words, the training was for you for a specific reason."

"Oh I didn't realize that, I'm sorry for my rudeness." Tatsumi said.

"Its ok, just keep coming back alive." Akame said with understanding look. "As long as you keep looking out for me." Tatsumi said.

Leone burst giggling witih a red hues on her face. "This is cheesy the fact you're half-naked."

"Hey, you're the ones that took my shirt off!" Tatsumi spatted as he went all red.

"Next day, you'll be working with Mine." Najenda said.

"Ouch, into the frying pan into the fire." Leone teased.

"SHE'S EVEN WORSE!" Tatsumi screamed.

Mine heard this. "I have a bad feeling suddenly."

Out came three former Fairy Tail members.

"Who are you three?" Mine asked taking out her Pumpkin

"Where are you doing here too?" Sheele asked preparing to take out her large scissors.

"Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily." Gray stated looking stunned. "Is that really you guys?" Juvia asked completely stunned as well.

"You know them?" Lubbock asked as he noticed Levy. "Including the cute chick?"

Levy was getting creeped out. "(He is talking about me?)"

Pantherlily noticed Taran. "Aren't you Taran?"

"Yes, I am." The Psychic Wizard replied with a nod.

"That cat is talking!" Mine exclaimed in surprise. "A talking cat, so strange!" Lubbock added equally surprised.

"Technically I'm Exceed." Lily replied crossing his arms.

"Holy molly!" Lubbock exclaimed next.

"Looks like we have new recruits." Bulat said as he gazed at Gajeel then did a wink.

"(Did that guy just wink at me?)" The Iron Dragon Slayer asked looking uneasy.

"Looks like our friends are here." Gray said with a smile.

Juvia was letting out tears of joy causing a flow of water to flood area. "Levy, Lily, and Gajeel are here!"

"Stop your girlfriend!" Mine screamed trying to swim.

"Yeah, we're getting soaked here!" Lubbock yelled.

"SHE'S NOT MY FREAKING GIRLFIEND!" Gray exclaimed as he was nearly washed away.

"(At least, we found our friends.)" Levy thought with relief.

"(Let's just hope we can find our way home.)" Gajeel thought. "FIRST, TELL JUVIA TO STOP CRYING!"

Lily was flying. "(Hmm, brings back memories in Fairy Tail.)" He thought with a smile.

End of chapter.


	5. New Recruits, and New Missions

Chapter 5: New Recruits, and New Missions.

Last Night.

Najenda and Bulat speaking with Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Levy.

"So you came to look for you friends?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am, see we were told that Gray and Juvia will looking for Taran." Levy answered. "They encountered her at a mysterious valley with ancient mysterious gateway."

"Yes, we got here when we used our magic on it." Gajeel added.

"Indeed, however we spoke to Archeological wizard, who's bringing some new students to learn more about this gateway and find a way to bring us back." Pantherlily.

"That's quite the story, anyway if you need a place to stay then you all are welcome stay here." Bulat said as he winked at Gajeel again.

This got on the Iron Dragon's Slayer's nerves. "HEY, PUNK CUT THAT OUT, SCRAM!"

"Chill out." Levy said holding her friend back by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Forgive him, but I must tell you, Bulat is a homo." Najenda stated.

Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily had wide eyes. "WHAAA?!"

"Dont give this man the wrong idea, yet." Bulat said with a blush.

"(I already have the wrong idea a lot.)" The Iron Dragon Slayer thought as his face went blue with weirded out expression.

Najenda cleared her throat. "Ahem, anyway I want to know if you three are willing to join Night Raid."

"We're not very comfortable on killing people." Levy said doubtfully. "But maybe we can help in anyway."

"I wanna to get piece of those manics from capital too." Gajeel said with a grin and cracking his knuckles.

"Hmm, I suppose we can lend a hand, besides we owe you for taking care of our friends." Lily said with a smile.

"Its settled, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Mcgarden and Pantherlily, WELCOME TO NIGHT RAID!" Najenda proclaimed.

The next day.

Night Raid along with the now five Fairy Tail wizards were on a mission to track down a tribe.

"How many intruders are there?" Akame asked.

"Judging from my barrier's reaction I'd say about 21." Lubbock answered.

"I would have to say they're trible assassins." Najenda stated. "Move quickly, don't let them leave here alive."

Akame looked at Bulat and Lubbock for as second and split up.

"Now this is your first time to go up against a large group like this!" Bulat stated. "So the first thing is the get your body to feel the battlefield!"

"Right!" Tatsumi replied

Bulat ran closer to him. "The second part is either call me "handsome or bro!"

"You got it bro!" Tatsumi answered.

"YEAH, NOW WE'RE TALKING!" Bulat exclaimed in joyful as he slide and put his hand on the ground while bending down. "INCRUSIO!"

"WOW, That's what you used against Gray!" Tatsumi commented in amazement.

"Yes, this is the Imperial Arms Incrusio." Bulat explained. "I don't know what Imperial arms are, but its cool!" Tatsumi added.

"Ah, I see you recongnized its greatness." Bulat said pumping his arms up.

They stared ahead listened and heard a kind of wind.

"Its them." Tatsumi said. "Now its time for you to see what Imperial Arms can do." Bulat said.

Akame encoutered three tribesmen.

"That's the girl from the wanted poster." A short tribesman said.

"Let's bang her up then." The big large muscle one stated.

Akame then dashed so quickly as blood sprayed.

"Oh shit." One of them said as his neck bled and one fell with him.

"You..." The muscular tall man said as he felt something inside him hurt. "What is going on, is this poison?"

Akame then put her sword back in its sleath glancing at the man. "It only takes one strike."

Further down from the stream where Akame was.

Two Tribe assassin came running. "She'll be ours to kill!"

Gajeel and Pantherlily appeared in front them.

"What the heck, who are you two?" One of them asked.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel proclaimed as his left arm turned into a iron club punching and sending tribesman into a tree.

Pantherlily grew bigger and taller with massive muscles then took out his sword and slashed the other tribesman with his sword's handle and did a swift kick sending the second tribe asssasin into a tree.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel proclaimed as his right arm turned into a iron like sword and cut the trees the two tribe men were next to and fall on top of them.

Another Tribesman was running on a dirt path. "(They spotted us, but I know their hideout and that'll give me an award.)"

From a cliff Mine was laying on the edge pointing to where the man was running. "Well, he's made it pretty far."

She then stood up and powered up her Pumpkin. "Bummer, I don't like revealing my location."

From behind another tribe assassin jumped. "YOU'RE MINE!"

Sheele then came from behind cutting the man in half.

"Thanks, that was just enough time to power up." Mine commented as she fired her Imperial Arms Gun.

Pumpkin unleashed its laser at the asssasin tribesman and destroyed him.

Just then another man was dashing towards them.

"SOLID SCRIPT: HEAT SPELL!" Levy proclaimed writing the word Fire composed of blue flames which burned the man's body and causing him to fall off the cliff.

"Not bad." Mine said little impressed.

Sheele was very interested that she wrote a word in the air.

Leone was sitting on body of dead tribeman. "That sounded like Pumpkin about now, she really does put up with a gun thingy, when I got into beast mode I can go and kick as much of her at least."

In a cave.

Lubbock found a female tribe assassin in one of his barrier strings. "Well, it was girl setting my traps off."

"Please spare me, I'll do anything you want!" She cried with mercy.

"No way, I've seen way too many guys die saying that." Lubbock said with a smirk as he pulled his strings tighter on the girl which squeezed her a lot more.

The girl was sent on the ground dead.

Lubbock pulled his strings back and walked away but then stopped to glance at the girl. "Man, this too bad, why did that girl had to a disappointment?"

In a near pond.

Two tribesman were looking around.

"See anyone?" The first one asked.

His partner shook his head.

Out from the pond was Juvia in her Sierra form. "What the?!" One of the man yelled in shock.

Juvia charged at one of the man into a large rock knocking him through the rock which crumbled.

The water Wizard turned into her orginal form.

"What the hell are you?" The second Tribe man asked in frighten tone.

"ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!" Gray proclaimed as he created his Ice Cannon and launched a ice cannonball which blasted the second tribe man.

Outside the cave a tribesman was hiding in the bushes wielding bow and arrow. "Come out, Night Raid."

Lubbock was coming out just as the tribe assasin pulling his arrow but couldn't fire it.

"What the..." He said confused. "Why can't I fire my arrow and my legs I can't move."

He realized he was flying in the air. "What the hell?!"

Taran came from behind two trees with her hand raised and motioned her hand foward sending the man into the cliff and injuring his back as he fell on the ground.

"Thanks, you're quite the helper." Lubbock said with a smile. "Quite sexy."

Taran punched him in the face again. "Ow." The green haired boy groaned.

"Let's just go and meet the others." The Psychic Wizard said huffing away.

Tatsumi took on another Tribe assassin and slashed the man's chest.

Bulat was surrounded by 7 tribe assassins, then all of them lunged in the air towards him with their swords and knives.

"Look out!" Tatsumi yelled.

Bulat swung his spear around rapidly killing all of the tribe assassins. "You still alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Tatsumi replied.

"Then everything is fine." Bulat commented doing a thumbs up. "I tell that you including Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel have potential."

Gray grinned a bit. "Uh thanks."

"Thanks I guess." Gajeel said despite that not smiling.

Later that night.

Tatsumi was in his bed still awake. "The Night Raid are killers but to bring up a Revolutionary Army, man I made some crazy group of friends, especially the wizards who are from another world."

He fell asleep and as he did he saw bulat smiling at him which made him wake up abrutly. "(Ooh, why did I dream about him of all people?)"

He looked to see his sword laying against a drawer remembering another time with Sayo and Ieyasu back at their village.

Flashback.

Tatsumi with his two friends were in a room looking at map on a table.

"There is giant wall surrounding the whole city, the there is training shifts." Ieyasu stated with his arms crossed.

"There is so much to see." Tatsumi said.

Ieyasu then had a silly grin on his face with a blush. "Heh, heh, not to mention the hot sophisticated city women."

"Gross!" Sayo disgusted punching her friend.

"What was that for?" Ieyasu complained rubbing the part of his face that was that punched.

Tatsumi laughed so hard.

Flashback ends.

"My friends I'll do my best for you." Tatsumi said gazing at the window.

The next morning

Sheele was walking down the hallway and noticed Tatsumi leaning against the door to the meeting room.

"What is it?" The girl wearing glasses asked.

"I was suppose to help with Mine but she hasn't woken up." The brown haired swordman groaned impatiently.

"Sorry, she intends to sleep in now and then." Sheele said opening the door.

Najenda was in her seat. "I see, Mine hasn't awoke up." She said litting her cigarrette. "Go awake her as her supportive, its your duty to wake her."

Tatsumi walked away.

"I didn't know we had that rule." Sheele said.

"Its another test for him." Najenda stated as the girl looked at her confused.

Levy was then reading a book. "Oh, do you read?" Sheele asked.

"Oh yes, I do, I love reading books." The light haired girl replied. "In fact, a friend of mine named Lucy from Earthland is writing a novel."

Sheele then had even more interested look on her face. "I see, has she written it yet?"

"She has been writing it but hasn't finished yet, but she will eventually." Levy said with excited look. "Once she finishes it, I'll be the first one to read it."

Sheele seemed more interested at hearing this. "Is there more books in your world?"

"Yes, I'm sure you would like the books in our world." Levy said smiling.

Sheele smiled even more and looked so excited. "Maybe I make it through this war, maybe I can check out the books in your world."

"That would be great, perhaps you can meet Lucy too." Levy said equally excited.

Yay, I can't wait!" Sheele squealed in excitement.

"(Sounds these girls are getting alone.)" Najenda thought with a smile.

Gray was training in the practice field with Juvia, doing excerises, doing jumping jacks, then streches using her arms and legs.

"(This feels nice stretching out with my love.)" Juvia thought with a blush.

"This is quite the workout." Gray said as he looked at himself. "(Not mention I'm getting more muscles abs.)"

Taran was walking outside training by herself by doing jumping jacks.

"Hey, come over here and train with us!" Gray called.

"Are you going to cheat on me?" Juvia asked getting mad.

"Relax, I want her to feel welcome." Gray said calmly. "Secondly we aren't going out yet."

The Psychic Wizard stared but walked over the two Fairy Tail wizards.

Meanwhile

Gajeel was doing training with Pantherlily by punching and kicking at each other, also blocked each others physical attacks.

"This is quite the workout." The Exceed said with a smirk. "Yes, reminds me how we trained again and again during when Fairy Tail wasn't disbanded." Gajeel stated sharing a smirk.

Tatsumi went to Mine's room. "Hey, wake up its time to..."

He stopped as he realized Mine was half-naked wearing a pink bra and pink panties. "AAAAHH!"

Pumpkin' laser fired out a side of the hideout.

"What was that?" Gajeel asked.

"That must've been Mine's gun thingy." Gray said. "Why did she fire it?" Juvia asked.

Tatsumi was sitting on the floor shaken up while the walls next to him had a few large holes. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

"Well I missed you filthy pervert, you dodged when you deserved to die!" Mine complained blushing with disgust.

"Oh whatever if you didn't sleep in then I wouldn't have been ordered to get..." Tatsumi stopped as the pinkette girl powered up her gun again. "Maybe so but haven't you heard of thing called, "KNOCKING!?"

More blasts from Pumpkin were fired making loud sounds.

"Hey, is there a kind of festival going on?" Leone asked excitedly.

"Looks like Tatsumi is in for a long day." Najenda answered. "Looks like he must came to her at a bad time." Levy sighed.

A short time later.

Gajeel along with Levy, Bulat, and Pantherlily were walking through the forest.

Flashback scene.

In the meeting room.

"Bulat, you'll be taking Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily to be with you." Najenda ordered. "There is Ninja assassins hiding in the south side of Capital."

"I see, what's their story?" Gajeel asked.

"From I heard, they punish whoever defines them and on top of that, they terrorize non-warriors or any poor people for sport." Najenda said with a digusted.

"That's awful." Levy said looking quite disturbed.

"Let's take out these bastards now." Gajeel said clenching his hand and gritting his teeth.

"Whoa, I forgot to mention the leader is very skilled, and is very fast despite that he hasn't a Imperial Arms." Bulat explained.

"Sounds like he'll be tough cookie." Gajeel commented. "(Thought his speed is probably nothing compared to Jet.)"

"Anyway, I'm sure there will be traps for you guys, so be cautious." Nanjenda stated as she blew smoke out of her mouth.

Flashback ends.

They soon came to a Ninja hideout base which was taller with very big walls.

"Looks like we found their base." Gajeel said cracking his knuckles.

"Whoa easy, there could be traps around here." Bulat said putting his hand on his shoulder. "He's right, if we can't be seen yet." Levy agreed.

"In that case, Lily, fly up the trees and see if you can spot anyone or anything but stick to close by from getting spotted." The Iron Dragon slayer ordered.

His Exceed nodded and flew up to the trees behind them.

Meanwhile

Tatsumi was walking through the capital with Mine. "Our assignment will be shopping, pervert." The pinkette said.

As they walked through town. "Stop please..." A voice begged.

They went to see the cries into an alleyway.

There stood a large man and skinny man ganging up a on a poor little girl.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mine asked.

"This girl is nothing but a weakling." The large man commented coldly. "Yeah, she could be also a traitor." The skinny man added.

"So could I." Mine glared making the two men flinch.

Tatsumi took out his sword and swipe the men's pants causing their pants to fall down. "Aah!" They screamed embarrassment and ran off.

"Hey kid, leave and get stronger so you can survive." Mine suggested as she and Tatsumi left.

Just as they continued walking through the streets, Tatsumi noticed three wanted posters of Najenda, Akame and man on a wall.

"Who's that guy in the middle?" He asked.

That's Bulat." Mine answered. "Oh bro, wait that's bro?" Tatsumi asked in awe.

"That's what he looked like back in his army days." Mine explained.

"Oh great, that's what I need another image to haunt me in my dreams." Tatsumi groaned.

"Anyway, we need to start our assignment." The Pinkette girl said.

Time passes as Mine tries on new clothes at each shop.

After they were done they got ice cream from an ice cream booth and sat down to eat at a table.

"Well, that's it we're done." Pinkette girl said.

"Wha, that's it, I thought we were going to on a mission not shopping!" Tatsumi complained as the girl kicking him.

The boy fell on the ground. "As your mistress I'm not to be questioned, I am the boss of you today!" Mine spatted as she stomped on his back.

"Whatever." Tatsumi groaned getting up.

Just then crowd of people began to walk pass them.

Mine and Tatsumi decided to go see what they were looking at.

What they saw next was extremely disturbing, a few people were strapped to cross poles but they weren't wearing clothes and were seriously injured.

Tatsumi was completely disgusted yet horrified.

"As long as the Minister is in charge, this corruption will continue." Mine muttered showing a disgusted expression.

At the Capital.

The Emperor Kid was in his throne room in a trial and standing by him was the Minister who was old with a gray beard. "As for ministeration for speaking out against our policy, and intervering with matters of state, we decree you withdrawn and ordered."

The man standing before him was man with a black thin beard as he gasped so did the six men standing between him.

"Did we make the right desicion, Minister?" The Emperor asked as he noticed steak in his hand. "Is that meat again?"

The Minister glanced at the Emperor. "I want to enjoy while I'm young and healthy."

The man looked up. "PLEASE, YOU CAN'T THE MINISTER IS DECIEVING, I EMPLOY YOU AND HEAR THE VOICE OF THE PEOPLE!"

"What did he say?" The Emperor asked who seemed to hear the man's words.

"Seems that the man has lost his mind." The Minister replied.

"Right, you never left me a stray, so he must be insane." The Emperor said.

The guards grabbed hold of the man. "NO PLEASE IF YOU CONTINUE LISTENING TO HIM YOU'LL LEAD THIS CAPITAL INTO RUINS!"

The Minister walked down to the man with his hands covering his face. "Oh I'll take care of your wife, you're leaving behind, but I can satify her every needs I mean everything."

The man was horrified at the words from the old Minister. "YOU CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS, YOU CAN'T THE MINISTER IS A DEMON HE MUST BE STOPPED!"

Meanwhile at the Ninja Clan's hideout.

Levy fighting three men along with Pantherlily.

"SOLID SCRIPT: STONE!"

Levy generated the word Stone in midair and stone rocks were tossed at the three men.

"OOOOHHH!" They screamed in pain.

Just then another Ninja came dashing towards her.

Lily then stood in front of the Wizard and slashed the man with his large sword.

"Ninjas are strong than I thought but we defeated them." The Script wizard Wielder commented.

"Yes, and I have feeling the leader isn't going to be a pushover." Lily stated. "Anyway, let's meet the others."

Gajeel and Bulat was making their way to the Ninja Leader's room through a hallway.

Just then a dozen of arrows were fired at them.

Gajeel stood in front. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

His breath metal attack destroyed the arrows includin parts of the hallway.

"Whoa, that was so powerful." Bulat said astonished yet amazed. "Tell me, how is that you learned that kind of power?"

Gajeel continued running with Bulat following. "I was raised by a Dragon named Metallacana, he trained me about Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, one day he left me without saying a word to me."

"So you were raised by dragon who taught this magic but disappeared, that's quite the story." Bulat said feeling bad but yet he was also surprised.

"Enough of this talk, we still have to complete the mission!" Gajeel replied.

They made it to the Ninja leader's room which was huge with wide open space in the center and several support beams that stick up to the ceiling with support beams attached to the support beams that were sticking from the floor.

He appeared from the ceiling's support beams. "Well, well, looks like Night Raid has found made it this far, once I kill you the Capital will the know the name: Oshi the Ninja Master."

He took out razor claws. "Let's see what you Night Raid killers are like."

Levy and Pantherlily showed up.

"More Night Raid members, this should be good." The Ninja Leader said with a smirk. "Let's fight!"

The Ninja leader dashed ahead with fast speed.

"He's fast!" Lily exclaimed.

He did a Ninja kick kicking the Black Exceed in the stomach.

"Oh no!" Bulat exclaimed.

Pantherlily slide backwards but then had a grin on his face.

"That should've done more damage!" Oshi exclaimed shocked. "Why is that cat like you is that strong?!"

"I'm not just any cat, I'm Exceed of Fairy Tail!" Lily proclaimed proudly.

"Never heard of anything like that nor heard of an Exceed." The Ninja Master said confused.

"Well, you're never going to find out besides you're just some wannabe." Gajeel said with a grin.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!" The Ninja Master screamed angrily.

"We're going to send you into a world of pain, IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

The Dragon Slayer turned his left arm into a iron like club and punched the Ninja Leader in the face.

Bulat dashed ahead and punched the Ninja Leader head making him fall out of nearby window to his death.

"Whew, what a mission this was." Levy commented with a sigh. "Our mission is complete." Bulat stated. "Let's return to base."

Later that night.

Najenda had the Night Raid meet her in the meeting room on the table she had a picture of old man wearing small glasses. "This is distant relative of the Minister Honest, he's been using the Minister's name so he can kidnap innocent women and beat them to death."

"That's awful!" Juvia cried putting her hands on her face.

"This old geezer is sick." Gray commented in disgust. "His name is IwoKaru, he also has mercernary guards who are equally guilty, I'm counting on you guys."

Four Night Raid and the four Fairy Tail members were dashing through the forest.

Mine laying on her stomach close to a edge of a cliff, she was getting her Pumpkin Imperial Arms ready while Tatsumi looked through binoculars but noticed the pinkette's weapon. "Hey, what kind of Imperial Arms is that?"

"Its name is Pumpkin, it gets more powerful the more danger I get myself in, but a girl like is never in any danger." Mine replied.

"Where did you make Imperial Arms like that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Tch, nobody makes Imperial like this stupid, their legendary weapons but it doesn't surprise me you don't know much." Mine remarked as she aimed her gun at the hideout where Yoka was at. "I'll fire once he gets exits out."

"Right, once he gets splatted I'll make sure that you'll make it back safe." Tatsumi stated.

Mine chuckled. "I'll keep my expectations at low." She then took a deep breath.

"(Whoa, she's so determined, I can feel how focused she is.)" Tatsumi thought.

"Here he comes." Mine stated.

Tatsumi looked through his binoculars and saw the Minister's cousin coming out of his hideout. "I see him, those other guys aren't on the hit list."

"That's fine." Mine said.

"What do you mean, you won't be able to make a shot from here." Tatsumi said.

"They are a irrelevant." Mine commented.

Tatsumi was confused but then knew what she was getting at. "No, we can't just..."

Mine fired her Pumpkin's laser and blasted through Iwokaru's head.

Tatsumi was left speechless. "I should let you know I'm a bit of badass sniper genius." Mine stated.

Eleven guards then came running through the forest. "We must find the Iwokaru's killers or the Minister will have our heads!" One of the proclaimed.

Night Raid appeared in front of them and Fairy Tail too.

"So nice of you guys for letting us find you." Leone said putting her right fist into her left hand's palm.

"This will be good." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Bring it on." Gray said confidently as he took off his shirt.

Leone was surprised at this that it made her blush. "(His body is so...)"

"Wow!" Bulat exclaimed in surprise but then heard a low growl behind him. "Try anything and I will kick your ass!" Juvia growled.

"Oh my." Taran muttered slightly blushing.

"Did that guy just take off his shirt?" One of the guards asked.

"Let's just kill them!" Another stated.

Mine was walking through the forest with Tatsumi behind her. "Aw, man the escape route is not idea." The pinkette remarked as she pushed tree branches aside.

"Do you think those guard were stopped by the others?" Tatsumi asked.

"Those guards are from the Imperial Fist Temple, it may take awhile." Mine answered.

"Its the best Marital Arts Temple in the Empire, guess you'll have it coming when you mess with an relative of the Minister's." Tatsumi said.

Mine climbed on the cliff was giving a boost up by Tatsumi. "Yes, he was using his families influence's to get ahead, I hate that more than anything."

Tatsumi then began climbing himself. "(Sounds like she's got a story behind this.)"

The Pinkette glanced at him. "I feel like being nice to you so I'll tell you a story behind this."

(I didn't have to ask.)" Tatsumi thought realizng the girl was going to tell him anyway.

"I was born into one of the tribes on the Western Boarders, that means half of my blood is foreign, the villagers treated me badly cause of it." Mine explained.

Flashback.

She remembered being a child and people throwning fruit at her.

"I was shown no respect, I had a terrible nightmare of my childhood."

Flashback ends.

"However the Revolutionary Army formed an alliance with the Western Tribe, so if we end up with a new nation, people will stop caring about our differenes, no kids will never have go through for what I went through." Mine explained. "I will never allow anyone to suffer such intolerance."

Tatsumi was quite surprised about her past.

Then Mine turned to him with a smirk on her face. "NOT TO MENTION AFTER WHAT I ACCOMPLISHED IN THE REVOLUTION I'LL GET A LOAD OF REWARD MONEY AND LIVE IN A LACK OF LUXURY, HA, HA, HA, HA!" She cackled wickedly.

"ICE MAKE: SWORD!" Gray proclaimed slashing a guard with an ice sword.

"SIERRA!" Juvia screamed taclking a mercenary in the stomach and making crash into a tree

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel proclaimed transforming his arm into a club and punching a mercenary in the forehead.

"SOLID SCRIPT: HEAT!" Levy chanted as word Heat was in the midair and blue flames flew towards the another Mercenary which burned him to a crisp.

"PSYCHIC BLAST!" Taran declared as she unleashed a psychic wave of energy and blasted another guard.

Lily slashed another guard on the chest using his large sword and the guard fell on his back in defeat.

Leone punched a guard in the face. "Wow, that felt so incredible."

Bulat slashed 2 guards with his spear while Akame killed one by slashing the guard's neck.

"This is was a pleasant challenge." Sheele stated standing next to a half body of a guard.

"Wait, somethings not right, I thought the boss said we were suppose to kill 11 not 10." Akame said looking concerned.

"Man, I didn't a chance to kill anybody." Lubbock groaned in disappointment. "Too bad, I'll be docking your pay." Leone stated.

"WHA- YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The green haired boy complained swinging his arms up and down.

Akame made a realization look.

Tatsumi and Mine made it to a tree with pink flowers on it. "This is rendezous point, guess we're done."

"Not until we report back in." Tatsumi stated. "Ha, you sound like Akame." Mine chuckled.

Just then from the bushes came a man but Tatsumi quickly sensed him. "Look out!" He yelled pushing Mine aside taking the punch himself.

"Who are you?" Pinkette girl asked.

"I must say that I out done myself." The man answered. "You must be from the Fist Temple." Mine pointed out.

"Yes, I'm an Assistant Instructor to be exact, of course that was ten years go." The Fist Intructor replied. "Look at you now, protecting a nobody." Mine remarked as she fired her pumpkin's bullets.

"Let's just say I had I strud up some trouble!" The Fist Instructer proclaimed as he dodged the bullets and got in front of Mine. "Say your prayers little girl cause you're coming with me to the Minister!"

Tatsumi came from behind and swung his sword at the Instructor but he caught the boy's sword with his hands.

Tatsumi then got hold of the Instructor by holding him tight by his waist. "Hurry, shoot him!"

"I can't believe you would sacrifice yourself." Mine said in fake cry. "I'm still alive you know, you said you were a real Sniper genius, you can do it!" Tatsumi stated with encourage words.

"PUT ME DOWN!" The instructer yelled punching Tatsumi's head with his fists.

"I'll give it my best shot then!" Mine declared as she fired her Pumpkin's laser that went through the Instructor's chest.

The Instructor turned around. "You punks will pay for assassinating a member of the Ministers old family." He groaned in pain.

Tatsumi was breathing heavily.

"Well, it seems you got guts after all." Mine said seemingly impressed. "I guess I'll..."

She then was punched in her forehead. "You don't need to cut that close!" She opened her eyes to see top of Tatsumi's hair was barely burned then damaged. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!"

"What is your problem, a genius was about to give you complaint!" Mine protested.

"Oh shut up, you're not a genius you're just smart of enough for your good!" Tatsumi remarked.

Night Raid and the four Fairy Tail members arrived and were just staring.

"Looks like we didn't need to come here." Leone said.

"Talk about being childish." Gray commented. "Oh like you should talk about getting fights with Natsu." Gajeel remarked.

"Oh yeah, you fight with him like a child too!" The Ice Wizard growled.

"At least, I wasn't beaten by Rufus so badly.!" The Iron Dragon Slayer growled back.

The two wizards growled at each other.

"What is with those two?" Sheele asked looking concerned.

"Don't worry, they're always like that." Levy chuckled.

"What is their problem?" Tatsumi asked noticing the two wizards arguing.

Pantherlily approached them. "Its alright, they always act like this." The Black Exceed answered. "Think of it as a tough friendship but they'll ok."

"Oh." Mine said.

"Man, they act childish." Tatsumi muttered.

"Like you should talk." Mine teased.

Akame smiled.

Meanwhile in the Capital.

A unknown figure was staring at the wanted poster of Akame. "Wonderful, a Imperial Arms User, I must get my hands on this one."

Just the two guards showed up from behind.

"Hey, you there, don't move!" One of them ordered.

The Unknown man turned and slashed the two mens head off. "I think the Capital is going to my perfect place for my home, its so delightful that there's so much victims around every corner." He said with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile in Earthland

Erza was there talking with Jean-Luc(Leader of the Archaeological Society)at the high Council conference room.

"I see, so there is gateway that can connect to other worlds." The Wizard Armor said.

Jean nodded. "Correct, from my three team mates and I studied more about this in an ancient book we tracked down, it was a gateway that was sealed away 3 years ago." Jean-Luc Neville explained.

"Then how was it unsealed?" Erza asked.

"I remember some bandits hanging around there were looking for the gateway but blew up the rocks covering the gateway with their magic." Lub-luc explained. "However the bandits were caught after being chased by Crime Scorcere."

This got Erza's eyes to wide but kept her focus. "I see, where are these bandits now?"

Jean lowered his head down. "Well, that's the weird part, they were caught by Crime Scorcere but sometime later when the Magic Council was about to take them in for question, they went missing."

"Missing, how did that happen?" Erza asked.

"Not sure, but what we gathered, the bandits knew the only location to where the gateway was." Jean replied. "However we couldn't get that info in time not at first until now, the thing is that, if your friends are in another world, then its possible, there might not be any magic in whatever world they could be in."

Erza was left speechless. "(If that's the case, then they could run out of magic or worse.")"

"No worries, Titana, we'll continue working on studying this gateway, beyond that we'll have some members of Blue Pegasus to help us out." Jean stated. "After all I believe one of them can use Archive magic to do researching."

Erza had a realization look on her face as a image of Hibiki came to her head.

"(If he comes that means not only his teammates will come but including...)" She thought as image of Ichiya vandalay Kotobuki came to her head making her shake.

Jean cleared his throat. "Ahem, anyway, we'll have more info on gateway soon enough, for now just continue your own work."

Erza nodded her head. "(Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, please be safe.)"

Just then the four mysterious figures wearing black cloaks appeared.

"Looks like we found the gateway." The taller figure said.

"Let's activate it and make trip to the world where theses wizards went to." The second tall but short than the other figure added while clenching his hands.

"It'll be hard, after all we may they're wizards but their looks aren't known to us yet." The short figure added.

"Maybe so, but we'll get our revenge either and destroy anyone or anything in our path, hee, hee." The four figure added with a chuckle. "Now, let's time for our corpses to activate this portal for us."

Three figures wearing cloaks came out from behind several trees walking out slowly.

"(If only Keyes were here to see this.)" The fourth figure thought as Khakkhara similar to the one Keyes wielded but the head of the staff was head and face of skull which was dark blue with three little grey stone keys attached to a chain. "(I will surpass you, Keyes.)"

End of chapter.


	6. Assassins, Wizards vs Executioner

Chapter 6: Assassins, Wizards vs Executioner

Early in the morning on the Practice Field.

Tatsumi was swinging a sword up and down.

Gajeel and Pantherlily were doing training together again by punching and kicking each other.

"Ha, you're getting stronger as usually." Black Steel praised with a grin. "Yes, are you, we'll need the extra strength and training we need to stop this Minister and his army." Lily said returning a grin.

Taran was doing stretches with Gray and Juvia.

"(Once again, Taran is training with us.)" The Water Wizard thought opening her left eye while her right was closed and had a annoyed look on her face.

Tatsumi stopped catching his breath. "Whoa, that's it, my arms are tired."

Bulat put his iron mallet down. "Is that all, you still got asset in those muscles of yours."

He helped Tatsumi keep his balance steady while the boy kept sword up. "Just keep it steady and sharping your focus that way you can hold on twice than you can before."

"I got it." Tatsumi said struggling to his balance. "In no time you'll be unstoppable force, you also just need a firm touch." Bulat added.

Akame then appeared on the porch. "Tatsumi its for you to help me make breakfast, also Gray you too, help make breakfast!"

Gray and Tatsumi walked over to the black haired girl.

"What are we making?" Tatsumi asked.

"Its Crock and Rice." Akame answered. "(She's a psychopath.)" Gray thought.

"Wooh, that was good!" Leone said joyful. "Oh my poor stomach." Tatsumi groaned.

Gray noticed two bowls that were full. "Who's food is that?"

"Its suppose to be Sheele and Mine's." Akame answered. "Yes, they always sleep this late." Leone stated.

Gajeel was eating nails. "Is he eating nails?" Leone asked surprised.

"Relax, since he's an Iron Dragon Slayer he can eat anything that's made of iron." Gray explained.

"(Whoa, Dragons Slayers must be strong than we thought.)" Leone thought surprised.

Akame quickly the food for Mine and Sheele in seconds.

"We just witnessed the speed of true assassin." Gray commented in surprise. "No kidding." Tatsumi added.

"Gray, Tatsumi, we'll be serving Tuna and Rice for lunch." Akame stated getting up from her seat.

Meanwhile in the forest.

Najenda was talking with a solider that was seriously injured. "Where are the others?"

"I think I was the only one to make it this far." He groaned in pain as he handed a folder. "This is a list of everyone in power and swears to help us when we rally."

Najenda took the folder. "Its in my hands now."

"Please, help...the...Revolution." He groaned as he died.

Later that night.

Najenda had everyone in the meeting room again.

"Now the next assignement will be a serial killer that's been terrorizing the citizens." She announced. "He appears at night and killing anyone he sees, however the victims he killed is unknown."

"That's awful." Levy said looking shaken.

"I heard he killed some guards." Tatsumi stated. "No doubt, he's the head hunter Zanku." Lubbock added.

"Who's Zanku?" Gajeel asked.

"You don't know, you and the rest of those wizards from the sticks." Mine remarked.

"What'd you say?" Gajeel asked angrily.

"Chill out." Levy said calmly.

"I didn't hear about him either." Sheele said raising her hand. "Seriously, you must've forgotten again." Mine sighed.

"(Reminds me of Natsu.)" Gray thought.

Flashback scene.

" **Hey, how have you been man?" Natsu asked with a smile.**

 **"What, we're enemies you fool!" Erigor spatted.**

 **"Are you really that dense?" Gray asked with a sweatdrop.**

Flashback ends

"What is the deal with this punk?" Gray asked.

"Its worse than you think, Zanku used to be excutioner in prison that's in the Imperial Capital, the Minister orders him to behead a lot of people." Mine explained.

Levy was shocked at this. "That's awful."

"Talk about sick." Lily said crossing his arms. "Truly." Taran added with a look of disgust.

"It gets worse, he started beheading other people besides prisoners day in and day out." Mine added with disgust. "Secondly, he can't seem to stop, that he started taking his beheading to the streets."

"Also Zanku disappeared when suffocation force was organized to capture him." Bulat explained.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's take this bastard out!" Tatsumi declared furiously.

"Don't be stupid, we can't go running without a plan!" Gray yelled.

"Hey, all I'm saying that we need to take this manic out!" Tatsumi talked back. "What you're doing is stupid, cause only complete idiot would go running off with no strategy!" Gray spatted angrily.

"Come on, if you guys are going fight take it outside!" Bulat exclaimed as he hugged them using both his arms. "Besides you shouldn't fighting like kids and we need to play it safe."

"LET US GO!" Tatsumi and Gray screamed struggling to get free while swinging their arms and legs.

"That guy is such weirdo." Gajeel said doing a face palm.

"He's like Master Bob." Lily muttered with sigh.

Juvia was getting jealous as Levy grabbed her arm. "Take it easy." She said calmy with a nervous smile.

"By the way, do know what Imperial Zanku uses?" Mine asked.

"We're still looking into that." Najenda replied shaking her head.

"So he's not revealing what he uses." Leone said looking a bit annoyed.

"So what is an Imperial..." Tatsumi stopped as Akame put her sword in front of him. "Like this one."

"Uh, that doesn't really clear his question." Gray said looking confused as well.

"Very well, let's give Tatsumi and the Fairy tail Wizards a speed up, 1000 years ago, the first Emperor was deeply trupt."

Flashback scene.

The Emperor was man sitting on his throne chair looking depressed. "(I wish I can stay and protect my kingdom until the end of time, however weapsons and armory can last for generations.)"

He got up from his chair. "WE WILL COMBINE OUR WISDOM TO CREATE MY EMPIRE FOREVER!" He announced.

A few guards were taking down Danger Beasts.

"He gathered maritals from S-Class Danger Beasts." Najenda explained.

A few scientists were observed a green gem. "Some got rare metals such as Orichalcum, decends from the around were summoned to help him, the Emperor's forge allowed him to have 48 weapons, something that would be impossible today, he called them Imperial Arms.

Linebreak.

"(Sounds like this old geezer really had his work cut out.)" Gajeel thought

Flashback continues.

A map was seen showing the location of the tribes and empire.

"Each Imperial Arms has its own abilities, some are able to wipe out entire armies, Ministers that used these were quite successful on the battlefield, but a large civil war caused the weapons to be scattered around the world."

Flashback ends.

"Is Akame's sword one of them?" Tatsumi asked.

"The one head killer, Musame when someone is cut by this sword, it releases a poison inside that person and kills them in seconds." Najenda explained.

"(That's sounds is similiar's to Cobra's Dragon Slayer Magic.)" Gray thought.

Flashback.

He remembered when Cobra's snake bit Erza and poison her but was saved by Wendy using her healing magic.

Flashback ends.

"Leone's is Hundred Beast King Transformation, this weapons gives the User swift and strength of wild animal, also given them a high sense of smell." Najenda explained.

"(No way, that's similiar how Natsu, I and Wendy can do.)" Gajeel thought.

"The Inventerce Pumpkin, a gun that fires metal energy in the form a shock wave and the more danger the wielder is in, the more powerful Pumpkin becomes." Najenda added.

"(Alzack and Bisca would like that kind of gun, considering they use guns to fire magic.)" Levy thought.

"The Demon Armor Incursio, suit of armor with prengable defense, wearing causes such great strength that anyone that's normal to wear it will day." Najenda explained.

"(That armor must be strong like Erza's armor.)" Gray thought looking interested.

"The Infinte Uses: Cross Tail is a real of strings can be used to set traps or barriers, as well as attacking enemies directly." Nanjenda explained again.

"(Just like setting out traps used for alarms when intruders trespass where they shouldn't be.)" Levy thought.

"The Cutters of Creation: Extase, a giant pair of Scissors to cut things in half, also they can be used for defense." Najenda added. "Some Imperial Arms have Trump Cards, Incursio maximizes the abilities of the beast used to create it, allowing the User to become invisible."

"(Sounds cool and useful to block attacks from enemies)" Taran thought looking interested.

"Most importantly the Imperial Arms having falling into a clarified rule from time to time, these weapons are so powerful when two of them clash, it always ends in death."

"So basically when two Imperial Arms fight each other its a fight death?" Gray asked.

"Yes, one of the Imperial Arms Users will perish while the other survives." Najenda replied. "We know Zanku has Imperial Arms mutal death is possible, mutal survival is not."

Just then Lubbock put a string in front of Tatsumi's neck. "Uh oh, since we revealed too much you'll stuck with us for life."

"I guess that works." Tatsumi said nervously. "I'll be willing to fight too." Gray added confidently. "Yeah, I love kick this punk and beat the crap out of him." Gajeel added with a smirk and cracking his knuckles.

"That's good you three, the boss does consider you and the two girls a part of our team." Leone said with a smile.

"True our team is lacking in numbers, however getting wizards like you Gray and your friends is quite astonishing, as for us, we use our individual abilities." Najenda stated.

"Yes, we also use physical combat as well." Gray stated.

"I see, you and Gajeel must be strong." Bulat said doing a thumbs pose with a smile.

"This guys is getting on my nerves." Gajeel lowly growling as his body cringed.

"No kidding. Gray whispered in the same reaction.

"Anyway, I believe we're the heart of the revolution." Nanjenda stated.

"Do I get an Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi asked. "What, we don't have one." Mine answered.

"When oppporunity comes we'll be giving yours soon." Najenda said as she stood from her chair. "That's all, let's punish this scum."

Tatsumi was with, Akame, Gajeel, and Pantherlily in different part of the city.

"This is where that freak was spotted here." Akame said. "Gajeel, can you sniff him out?" Lily asked.

"Huh, you can sniff out Zanku?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

"Yes, Dragon Slayers like me can sniff our enemies not matter if they're hiding or invisble." The Iron Dragon Slayer replied. "I smell something, but its very little known to me."

"(His sense of smell must be stronger than Leone.)" Akame thought.

"Anyway, I noticed no locals are around here." Lily said noticing the area they were in was quiet.

"Makes since how they..." Tatsumi began to say as Akame grabbed him by his mouth hiding in the allyway. "Shh, guards."

"He's right, they must looking for Zanku too." Pantherlily whispered. "No kidding." Gajeel whispered too.

"Hey, I have a question for you, Akame?" Tatsumi asked.

"I brought food with us so don't worry." The black haired girl replied.

"Its not that, is it true that your sword can kill with one strike?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame nodded her head. "Yes."

Flashback.

Tatsumi remembered he was stabbed by her sword.

Flashback ends.

"Wow, its a miracle I'm still alive." He said a bit shaken.

"I've using Murasame for a few years, as its reputation its been called: The one hit kill." Akame explained. "Well is it invisible too?" Gajeel asked.

"No, it has drawbacks." Akame replied. "What kind of drawbacks?" Tatsumi asked.

"Its almost impossible to clean, if I cut myself I will die." Akame replied.

Tatsumi, Gajeel, and Pantherlily had a sweatdrop on their heads.

"I must cut directly into my opponents flesh or the curse won't get into the body." Akame added.

"It must be hard if the opponent has armor like bro does." Tatsumi said remembering Bulat's armor.

"For me it depends on one hit kill, that's why I can't rely on my Imperial Arms." Akame said looking at her sword.

"(Akame must be the same age as me but makes me wonder how many battles has she fought.)" Tatsumi thought.

Somewhere in the city.

Zanku was on the tower. "Hmm, a serial killer, an assassin must be a my lucky day, the city can be jungle."

He had more images of Night Raid and the Fairy tail wizards using his Imperial Arms. "Night Raid is famliar to me, but those other people with them is not clear, but no matter."

He then used his Imperial Arms to look at Tatsumi. "Hmm, I see purpose in his eyes."

Then he looked at Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Gray, Taran and Juvia. "Hmm, I see some kind of power deep inside these five strangers including that cat thing, but I'll deal with that browned haired twerp first."

Tatsumi, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Akame stopped to get take a drink.

"He won't just approach in front of us." Gajeel commented.

"True, he maybe watching us or something." Lily whispered.

Tatsumi then got up. "Excuse me."

"Is nature calling?" Akame asked.

Tatsumi was walking into an allyway but then he heard a footsteps and looked where they were coming from.

To his surprise was Sayo. "Is that you?" Tatsumi asked clearly shocked.

She ran off with Tatsumi following her.

"What is taking so long." Akame asked as she into the allyway the boy was in.

"Where did he go?" Lily asked.

Gajeel began to sniff the air from the alleyway. "This is not good." He said with concern as he ran into the allyway.

Tatsumi followed Sayo into a open center of the city. "I can't believe its you, I thought you were dead, thank goodness." He said embracing his friend.

"How touching!" A voice said as Tatsumi opened his eyes and looked up. "I must've shown you something very nice, good evening."

The boy jumped away startled. "What did you do with Sayo?"

"I would prefer you call me by a different name, and please say it with love." Zanku said wielding two sword blades that came from his shirt's sleeves. "My name is Head Hunter Zanku."

"So you're the one, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Tatsumi declared as he took out his sword.

"Uh oh, looks like you seperated me from the others, maybe I can stall him for a minute, is that what you're thinking?" Zanku asked.

Tatsumi realized what the head hunter was talking about. "(Did he just read my mind?)" He thought then saw something on the hunter's forehead. "That must be his Imperial Arms.)"

"BINGO, its called Spectator, one of its five special gifts is insight, it allows me to read your every thought by gazing at your facial expressions, obviously its blessed me with Keen powers of observation." Zanku explained. "Should I give you stars for guessing correctly?"

"No thank you, you also can stop talking now!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Oh no, I love a good chit chat." Zanku said with a wide wicked smile as Tatsumi charged at him. "Do you know how much I can fight, no matter how dark or foggy it is, my far sight is clearly miles!"

The Hunter dodged his sword as Tatsumi slide on the ground.

"Did you think you could attack me mid mile log, I'm still reading your mind." Zanku said as he pointed at his Imperial Arms and Tatsumi charged at him again. "First you coming at me with a sword down slash!"

Hunter was right which Tatsumi did. "Then you'll do a finishing move!"

Zanku blocked the attack with both his blades. "Then try to swipe off my head!" He added as he ducked down but used one of his blades to slash Tatsumi.

"(He's on a different level)" He thought falling to his knees.

"I love the looks on the peoples faces I cut off, it never ceases to give me a rush." Zanku said maliciously. "the other thing I like is that when they get so surprised, I wonder what expression you'll have on your face."

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO LIVE TO FIND OUT!" Tatsumi shouted in anger.

Akame heard this.

Gajeel sniffed the air again and ran towards the direction with Pantherlily flying.

"(So Lily can fly.)" Akame thought followin the two.

Tatsumi charged again and tried to stab Head Hunter. "Oh I like ambition people like you, I think you'll be perfect addition to my collection of heads!"

The hunter started slash Tatsumi's body leaving injuries on his body, arms and legs. "I must say I did a number of resolve on that firm of yours."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked.

"That tough act is pitful and your begging mercy is music to my ears." Zanku pointed out. "That's why I'm compleded to take my time, so feel free to beg, maybe you can buy time for your friends to save you!"

Tatsumi coughed blood. "Don't hold your breath, you're just some fithly punk that gets kicks for chopping off people's heads, SO THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL BEG FOR YOU!" Tatsumi screamed in anger.

"That's right kid!" A Voice rang out. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

Zanku turned around and got hit in the face which send the hunter rolling across the ground. "What the?"

Tatsumi turned to see Gajeel and Pantherlily.

The black Exceed transformed into his battle mode.

"Who are you two?" Zanku asked.

"I'm Black Steel." Gajeel answered. "This is my cat Pantherlily."

Zanku observed the two. "(Hmm, interesting, this guy seems powerful indeed, including that cat thing.)"

"We're going to punish you for your crimes!" Lily pointed out.

Zanku charged as Lily blocked the attack with his sword. 'Not bad for a cat." He praised.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel proclaimed as his turned his arm into an iron like club.

Zanku quickly saw it coming that he blocked it with his other blade but left a small crack on the blade.

"How did he..." Gajeel began to say.

"Careful, this guy can read your minds!" Tatsumi answered.

"I see, this man must using an Imperial Arms that allows him to read our minds."

"Crap, its just like Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer." Gajeel groaned gritting his teeth.

"Defeating this man won't be easy since he can read our minds." Lily added narrowing his eyes at the Excutioner.

Akame then leaped over the two Former Fairy Tail Wizards as she swung her sword.

Zanku backed away quickly with a smirk. "So, Akame, you've showed up."

Akame stood up from her attack pointing her sword directly straight.

"Wait, this guy can read our minds!" Tatsumi informed.

"I see, that makes no difference since he's my target." Akame said as she and Zanku charged swinging their blades at each other.

The Assassin girl then kicked the Excutioner in the stomach making him slide backwards.

"So this what a fight looks like two Imperial Arms Users." Tatsumi said astonished.

"A fight like this reminds me of me teaming up with Natsu against two Dragon Slayers." Gajeel stated.

Flashback scene.

 **He remembered the Grand Magic Games and further in the tournament, the game decided to have a tag battle with two Wizards from a Guild facing each other in a Tag Team Battle.**

 **He even remembered teaming up with Natsu again against Rouge and Sting who were both Dragon Slayers but third generation Dragon Slayers to be exact.**

 **"I hate to admit, even though Natsu pushed me into a mine cart, our fight against Sting and Rogue was close." Gajeel said.**

Flashback ends.

Zanku was closing his eyes using Imperial Arms to read Akame's mind who quickly dashed at him and swung her sword.

"I knew it." He smirked as he swung his right blade down.

Akame quickly moved back and slide backwards but her leg was bleeding.

"(He manage to lay a scratch on her.)" Tatsumi thought.

"Let me ask you something, do you hear the voices?" Zanku asked.

"What voices?" Akame asked.

"Oh, you don't know, I thought you would've understood, you see the people I beheading are calling for me from underworld." Zanku explained as figures from the dead were screaming at him. "I hear them calling to me in anger."

He remembered he was sitting on a ground wit his hands covering his head. "I've been hearing them everyday and night, it just keeps getting worse."

"It would serve you right!" Gajeel remarked.

The excutioner glared at the man's remark. "What'd you say?"

"Easy my friend." Lily said putting his hand on his owner's shoulder. "Anyway, how do you deal those voices you hear?"

"I keep talking to drown out the noise." Zanku replied turning his attention back to Akame. "As for you as Assassin, I thought you would understand but it seems you don't hear voices."

The Excutioner did a stance and his Imperial Arms Eye opened wider. "YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED MEEEE!"

A girl appeared in Zanku's place then memories of Akame was in her head.

"What is with the girl?" Lily asked. "Yeah, she's spacing out like she's seen a ghost." Gajeel added looking very confused.

"My Imperial Arms has another trick, which creates a illusion on the person that my opponents cares about the most." Zanku explained.

"That means she must be seeing someone important to her!" Lily exclaimed in realization.

Tatsumi realized something too. "That's why I saw Sayo, Akame snap out of it!"

"Don't bother, she can't bring harm to the person she cares the most." Zanku answered as he dashed ahead preparing to kill the Assassin.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Gajeel yelled in anger. "IRON DRAGON DEMON LOGS!"

His transformed his two arms into lengthy long iron poles punched the Excutioner in the face and made him fall on the ground. "That was some hit, just what kind of man are you?"

Gajeel ignored the question and turned his face to look at Akame. "Come on, kid, you aren't going to let some illusion stop ya?!

Akame then swung her sword and slashed the Excutioner in the stomach.

"She didn't hestiate." Lily said looking surprised. "HOW, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO SEE THE PERSON YOU CARED THE MOST!" Zanku yelled in shock.

"My desire to kill is because I love her dearly." Akame answered with a glare.

The Excutioner was shocked at the words from the Assassin and then noticed his swords were beginning to crack even more. "(Oh no, its about to break!)"

"I'll destroy that weapon first!" Akame declared as she and the Excutioner clashed their swords at each other.

"(SHE'S SO FAST, NO MY SWORDS WON'T LAST THAT LONG, NOOO!)" Zanku thought as his swords shattered completetly.

"You are done." Akame said as she slashed the Excutioner throat making him fall on the ground.

"You did it!" Tatsumi cheered sa he looked down. "(You saved me, but not only you, especially Gajeel, and Pantherlily, they're so strong and I need to get stronger too.)"

Akame stared at the Excutioner. "The voices that you hear won't haunt you again."

The strange headphones he wore on his ears shattered. "The voices are gone..." He said hearing just silence and smiled with a bloody mouth. "Its...delightful...I thank...Akame."

He turned his attention to Gajeel, Tatsumi, and Lily. "You...three...were worthy opponents." As his eyes shut closed.

The next morning.

Tatsumi visited his friends graves again putting a flower on Sayo's gravestone.

He felt something being thrown on his head and he turned to see Gajeel, Lily, and Akame. "Hey, its time for dinner, you can pull your own weight." The long black haired Assassin girl said.

"She's right, we need all the energy we can get." Gajeel added eating iron nails.

"Are you eating nails?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, as an Iron Dragon Slayer, I can eat anything that's made of Iron." Gajeel replied chowing on the nails. "See, Dragons Slayers can devour anything that their magic is based on."

"Like those iron nails." Tatsumi answered.

"Correct." Gajeel replied.

"Anyway, Akame, who was the person you saw when Zanku hypnotized you?" Lily asked.

The girl went quiet. "I'll tell you guys especially Gray, Juvia, and Taran when the times comes, but one thing I can tell you guys, every member in Night Raid is important to me."

"(That's right, just like everyone in Fairy Tail is important to us.)" Lily thought with a grin.

"Also, I would like to thank you, Gajeel and Pantherlily for saving Tatsumi." Akame said with a smile. "Second you, Lily, and Tatsumi are important to me too."

Tatsumi was surprised at the words that it made him blush.

"Uh, thanks I suppose." The Iron Dragon Slayer said turning his head away hiding a blush. "I appreciate your words." Lily said with a grin.

Akame then walked away. "Today for dinner is meat on the dishes."

"Uh, no way, can't you throw on vegetables or fruit?!" Tatsumi asked.

Akame ignored him as the three followed the her.

Meanwhile the four figures stood in front of the gateway.

The fourth figure had three wizards dressed in bandit uniforms approach the gateway . "That's right, my three corpses, activate this portal for us."

The three dead wizards raised both their hands up which began to glow which activated the gateway opening the portal.

"Let's go, and we have no longer use for those human wizard bandits." The taller figure ordered as it and its followers jumped into the portal and the three dead bandit wizards then collapsed on the ground laying dead.

End of chapter.


	7. Comfort and the Imperial Guard

Chapter 7: Comfort, and the Imperial Guard

Tatsumi was asleep and having a dream.

He found himself in a field outside and see his two falling friends.

"Sorry, we have to move on." Ieyasu stated. "The two of us are aheading this way."

"You should head your other direction." Sayo suggested.

"How can you say that?" Tatsumi asked getting sad. "We've been always there for each other."

"You got new friends with you." Ieyasu answered. "Especially those Wizards and that cat."

Sayo winked at Tatsumi. "Come on, we can't baby you forever, maybe someday if there's an afterlife then we'll probably meet again."

"NO, wait, please don't leave!" Tatsumi cried as he abrutly woke up.

He was still in bed sitting up. "Oh a dream."

He heard a sound and saw Sheele laying on his bed while sitting on a chair. "Why are you here?"

"I'll be...working with you today." She replied in a yawning tone. "Ok then."

She sat up straight but then her glasses came off but she didn't realize it cause she was rubbing her eyes.

She then bowed to a Tatsumi's wooden statue. "Good morn... huh where are my glasses?!" She asked raising her arms up but then found them on the floor.

Lubbock was eating with the Boss, Gajeel, Levy and Lily.

"Are you sure its alright for Tatsumi to working with Sheele?" The green haired boy asked chewing a shrimp. "I quite know she'll take a liking into him." Najenda replied chewing an apple.

"What makes you say that?" Gajeel asked chewing on iron nails. "He's popular with older women." Najenda replied.

"That's right, next time he'll be working with me!" Leone squealed raising her left arm.

"Oh damn it, that's not fair!" Lubbock cried in jealousy.

Just then Gray came in.

"GRAY!" Najenda screamed with a blush and her eyes wide.

The Ice Wizard was confused. "What?"

"Gray, your clothes!" Levy pointed out covering her face with her hand.

Gray exclaimed in shock realizing he was only wearing his boxers. "OH MAN!"

"Oh my, you've got quite the body." Leone giggled with a blush. "Maybe you and I can together too."

Gray's face went red.

"HIM TOO!" Lubbock screamed again scratching his head roughly with both his hands. "(Hmm, he must be popular with girls too.)" Najenda thought looking interested.

"You two may go far as to say, 'He's a lady killer!'" Najenda stated with a grin glancing at the group.

They just stared at her with a wide eyes. "Uh, you get right, the two are Assassins, right?"

The group was just silent but more little scared.

"Oh well, maybe next time." Najenda said turning her head away.

"Anyway, would anyone like beef soup?" Akame asked.

"I would prefer if you would go with-" Lubbock began to say. "SOUNDS GOOD!" Leone and Najenda answered.

"I'll top it off with fried chicken." Akame added. "You got to be kidding that's bit too-" Lubbock began to say.

"Sounds good to us." Lily and Gajeel answered with a grin.

Levy smiled. "(I'm sure Troy would like Akame's food choices.)" She thought remembering the meat her former teammate was usually eating after Seven years and the present.

Later that day in the forest.

Sheele was watching Tatsumi swim from the other side of the river to the side she was on.

The boy came swimming in armor panting as he reached her side. "Congratulations you swam to this side while wearing a suit of armor."

Tatsumi got out of the water soaking wet. "Its so heavy."

"Its a requirement for how to train our Assassins critique." Sheele explained. "I usually don't do any chores but just train with new recurits."

"Why don't you do chores?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

Sheele remembered the stuff she tried at the hideout.

First she tried cooking meat with Akame. "I tried to cook but I burned the meat."

"The second time I tried cleaning but.." Sheele began to say remembered how she was covered in soapy water with bucket on her head.

Bulat chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha, I can take from here."

"Leone laughed when I suppose to get salt instead I bought Sugar."

The cat girl assassin was on the floor rolling left and right. "Ha, ha, ha, you got so much!"

"Last I tried doing laundry but I accidently got Mine washed in too." Sheele finished.

"Aw don't feel too bad." Tatsumi said finding the last chore she did funny. "(Yes, take that Mine.)"

"I just realized when I first met the others guys, you weren't there."

Sheele put her finger under her chin. "Umm, I think I was somewhere else, I'm such an airhead."

"That's for sure." Tatsumi said sighing.

"Forgive me..." Sheel bowed but as she did her glasses fell off and she bend down trying to find them and then looked up.

"How did you get into this line of work?" Tatsumi asked.

Sheele put her glasses on. "Its kind of complicated story."

Flashback.

 **She started her story in a town.**

 **"I grew up in one of the cites in the Capital." She explained.**

 **She remembered doing other stuff serving as a waitress. "I tried everything in the town but I couldn't, then people started making mean comments about me."**

 **One day she was walking in the town and felt a pat on her shoulder. "Thankfully, I had a friend."**

 **The friend was girl with two white head bands on her head with a very short pants and short shirt.**

 **Sheele chit chatted with her friend at her house. "The days I spent with her was the happy days of my life cause she never made fun of me."**

 **Then it started to rain and there was a knock at the door.**

 **The girl answered the door and saw man. "Her ex-boyfriend came, he was furious that he grabbed her by her throat."**

 **Sheele watched this horrified. "He yelled and strangled her, my first thought was to save my friend."**

 **Sheele then grabbed a knife and slit the man's throat. "I was surprisingly calmed, I can't believe how quickly he died."**

 **Her friend was seen sitting on the floor. "My friend was so scared that she started to shake but my head was completely clear." As thunder roared.**

Flashback ends.

"After that the whole thing was written off as self-defense but I never heard from my friend again." Sheele added.

Unknown to them was Juvia was eavesdropping in the river. "(Poor girl, Sheele saved her friend but she never heard from this friend again.)"

"Then..."

Flashback continues.

 **Sheele remembered the day she was confronted by five men.**

 **"The man's friends came to get revenge on me, they mentioned to me that they killed my parents and that they were going to kill me."**

 **Juvia was getting shaking by this. "(Poor Sheele.)"**

 **"I was incredibly relaxed." The Imperial Glasses woman stated.**

 **One of them charged at her and swung his knife but Sheele moved aside and swung her knife at the man's throat killing him.**

 **"I then killed the others one by one." Sheele added as she slit the other mens throats. "I realized what I was doing, I'm good at killing, maybe because I'm little crazy, if I kill the kind of people that are evil, then I can make the world a better place."**

Flashback ends.

"(Sounds like everyone in Night Raid had a rough time.)" Tatsumi thought. "(Just like Gray had trouble getting over his parents death, including Juvia who was all alone cause of the rain that followed her.)"

Tatsumi hung his head. "Do you think I can do this?"

"You'll do just fine." Sheele commented with a smile. "Unlike me you're one talented cook, that goes for Gray."

Juvia then appeared from the water. "Hey, Gray is mine!"

"Juvia!" Tatsumi exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to your boyfriend." Sheele said relaxed tone. "Anyway, what is Gajeel's story?"

Juvia calmed down. "Oh, that's right, see he was in the same guild as I was before joining Fairy Tail."

"You're talking Phantom Lord, right?" Tatsumi asked.

Juvia nodded. "Yes, once I overheard that info when Gajeel talked with our former Master Jose." She explained. "He was training with a Iron Dragon named Metalicana, but one day he left him without saying a word to him."

Tatsumi and Sheele were surprised at the fact that Gajeel was raised by actual Dragon.

"Sounds cool that he was raised by a Dragon." Sheele commented. "However..."

"Its so sad his Dragon left him." Tatsumi said with a frown.

"Yes, anyway I'll tell you more about Phantom Lord." Juvia stated.

Flashback starts.

 **"See, we were going to fight against Fairy Tail, not only that, we were also ordered by a billionaire man to get his daughter to come back home." Juvia explained.**

 **An image of Lucy came to her head. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilla, see she was new member of Fairy Tail, her father was billionaire and he wanted her back home."**

 **"What is that?" Tatsumi asked.**

 **"Yeah, did something her father?" Sheele asked looking dumbfounded.**

 **"Yes, from what I learned in the past year, Lucy and her father were close, but that changed after Lucy's mother Layla passed away." Juvia answered.**

 **"Lucy's mother..." Tatsumi began to say.**

 **"Died." Sheele finished. "That's so sad."**

 **"Yes, I learned she was overwhelmed by her mother's death, it gets worse, she and father fell apart, her dad become loyal to his job then to Lucy which caused her to run away, sometime much later, Phantom Lord as you know was ordered to get her back home." Juvia explained. "However we wizards of Phantom Lord were defeated."**

 **"What else happened?" Tatsumi asked getting more interested.**

 **"I found out that Lucy confronted her father sometime later after the fight, she tells her father she'll stay with Fairy Tail." Juvia replied. "Surprised her father didn't force to her stay, but somehow he seemed to have a change of heart but I'll explain another time."**

 **"After I helped Fairy Tail rescue a member named Erza Scarlet from wizard who took to an island she was once trapped on before I went to Master Makorov about joining their Guild." Juvia added. "I official became Fairy Tail member, t** **hough Gajeel didn't join at first, yet I was worried about him, so I had the Fairy Tail Guildaster Makorov ask him to join the guild.**

 **Gajeel was sitting at one of the tables that was built in the new Guild. "You see, a few friends like Gray, including Natsu who's a Fire Dragon Slayer, Erza a woman of Fairy Tail didn't like having Gajeel in the guild at first."**

 **"GAJEEL!" Natsu screamed. "WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE GRAMPS?!" Gray asked equally angry.**

 **"I managed to calm them down though they still didn't like Gajeel." Juvia added. "Including three other members of Fairy Tail, Levy was one of them including her teammates, Troy and Jet."**

 **"Did Gajeel do something to them?" Sheele asked.**

 **"Yes, he attacked them and hung them on a tree in the park of the town where Fairy Tail Guild was in." Juvia replied.**

Flashback ends.

Sheele and Tatsumi were shocked. "I know, its quite shocking." The Water wizard said seeing the look on the two assassins faces.

"Anyway, as the years passed Gajeel truly became a member of Fairy Tail, he goes smile once and awhile."

Sheele smiled. "Sounds like your friend is the tough guy type."

"Yes, that's one thing I can agree on." Juvia said with a giggle. "Natsu acts tough as well too, he also throws a temper tantrum too."

"Anway, I know you, Tatsumi and those Wizards will do great." Sheele commented.

"I think you'll do great too especially you Tatsumi!" A voice rang out.

From the river came Bulat showing his muscles. "(Maybe I'm not cut out of this.)" Tatsumi thought.

Later that day sunset arrived and everyone was in the meeting room.

Najenda was sitting her chair. "We got Zanku's Imperial Arms, I want you to try it on."

"That's right, its for you sugar." Bulat answered. "Be careful, it'll be pressure on your body and mind." Lubbock stated. "Sounds like my kind of Imperial Arms." Taran mumbled knowing that it can read people's minds.

Tatsumi took and put on his head. "(This thing isn't that cool, but its powers are amazing.)"

"See if you can make it work?" Akame asked. "Try reading my mind."

Tatsumi gazed at her for a sec. "I CAN'T WAIT TO EAT PIZZA NIGHT!"

Akame gasped, "You're good."

"He hasn't activated the stupid thing yet." Leone corrected. "Good, I don't want him reading my mind." Mine remarked. "Try something else."

Tatsumi sat down on the floor crossing his legs. "Oh random ability I don't know about, ACTIVATE NOW!"

The Imperial Arms Eye opened and he opened his eyes seeing the girls including Juvia, Taran, and Levy in their under clothes.

"What do you see?" Mine asked.

Tatsumi jumped at this with blush. "Yaah!" He exclaimed.

"(Whatever you did Imperial Arms, I really like it.)" He thought as he felt some pressure on his head.

"Crap, its rejecting him!" Lubbock pointed out.

"I'm taking it off." Akame said taking of the Imperial Arms.

"It must not match you cause your infinty is a bit off." Najenda answered.

"Maybe you didn't like how it went with your sweater." Mine suggested. "They say when you first recongnize the power of Imperials Arms you can bond well with it."

"I have headquarters examine it so we can learn more." Najenda stated holding the Imperial Arms in the palm of her hand.

"Also when we head on assignments, we encounter some targets like Head Hunter Zanku, who have Imperial Arms." Akame stated. "Our superiors sugguest we take or destroy the Imperial Arms as we can."

"So if we destroy or take Imperial Arms..." Tatsumi began to say. "We're furthering the Revolution." Gray finished.

"Are you two smart." Leone giggled with a smile.

"You both are correct, here read this." Najenda said handing a large book.

Tatsumi looked first and turning a page. "There are so many of these things." He said handing the book to Gray.

"Yes, a lot." The Ice Wizard said turning another page.

He handed it to Gajeel. "Hmm, not bad, I wonder if any are made of Iron." He said looking a bit interested.

The Iron Dragon Slayer handed to book to Levy. "Hmm, very interested." She said putting her reading glasses on.

"You wear glasses too." Sheele said looking surprised. "Yes, only when I read." Levy replied.

"Your glasses are cool." Sheele praised with a smile.

Levy smiled back.

"Anyway, Tatsumi, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and everyone should memorize every Imperial Arms." Najenda stated.

"So which one of these things are powerful?" Tatsumi asked.

"Depending on the user, that said but I have make a choice." Najenda said putting her hand on her right eye. "I say the one can manipulate Ice."

Gray was surprised to hear this. "(A Imperial Arms tha can control ice.)"

Hearing this worried Juvia that she glanced at her love interest. "(Don't worry, I won't this power hurt you.)"

"The odor is quite strong, but the user isn't in the Capital right now." Najenda added. "I heard she went to the north to subdue the people."

"Why is she in the north?" Gray asked.

"The prince in the north is that wields a spear and has never lost." Najenda replied. "His people trust him, which makes him a threat to Empire, he took over the northern fortress and made it into a base for his entire army."

"He must be so strong." Taran commented.

"Since then his forces invaded more and more agressively, so the Empire formed a special unit to fight him." Najenda said remembering the face of a woman with long light blue hair.

"I won't worry about that." Lubbock said. "It would take a year for her to do that."

"(Did he say her?)" Gray asked. "(A woman must be in charge of this special unit.)"

"We can only hope." Najenda said looking at her comrades.

Tatsumi smiled. "Let's find more of these things!"

"What's gotten you into a sudden good mood?" Leone asked.

"Well, there are some Imperial Arms we don't know about." Tatsumi replied looking at the rest of his friends. "I have a great idea."

"What is your great idea?" Gajeel asked looking puzzled.

"Well, If maybe there's one that can revive the dead, right?" Tatsumi asked cheerfully.

Everyone went quiet and lowwews their heads down.

"Sorry." Bulat said looking down. "There is no Imperial Arms that can bring back the dead, we only just get one shot at life."

"No, you don't know that!" Tatsumi shouted shaking his head in denial. "We just need to find it out there!"

"Then what about the first Emperor?" Akame asked. "If he did that he would still be alive today."

Tatsumi looked at the black haired girl then turned his attention to the former Imperial Officer.

"Look he probably saw it was impossible." Bulat added. "That's must be why he made Imperial Arms in the first place."

Tatsumi was left disbelief realizing his plan was really impossible.

Gray, Juvia, and Levy stared the kid feeling sorry for him.

"Just let it go, if the enemy sees that weakness you have, it'll get you killed." Akame stated with serious look on her face.

"I hate to admit, she's right." Lily agreed. "We all including us wizards from Earthland only get one shot at life therefore we got to make the most of it."

"(Poor kid.)" Taran thought as she realized what she said. "(What, am I feeling sorry of this kid?)"

"Kid, look, we need to move when we lose our friends or family." Gajeel pointed out harshly. "If you can't do then there's no point of you being assassin."

The Iron Dragon Slayer huffed away. "What is he deal?" Leone asked looking mad.

"(This kid must overwhelmed by his friends lost than we realized.)" Gray thought. "(Reminds me of Lucy overwhelmed about losing their mother.)"

An image of Lucy appeared in his head. "(She was happy with parents, but after her mother died, it caused her and father to fall apart, however after we awoken after being asleep on Tenrou Island, Lucy learned that her father was sending her presents and even a letter to her.)"

Later that night.

Tatsumi went to visit his friends graves again.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked who was Sheele.

"Oh its just...that..." Tatsumi began to say as he started to shed tears. "I hoped that there was an...Imperial Arms that can bring back Sayo and Ieyasu, a slim chance at that."

Levy was behind a tree peeking from behind it and had Lily flying beside her.

Tatsumi started to sob. "It is impossible, but its so hard for me to...to...get..."

Seeing this brought tears out of Levy's eyes too.

Lily tapped his paw on the girl's shoulder. "Poor kid."

Sheele embraced Tatsumi. "Its ok, if you want to cry then let out, ok?"

The boy smiled and relaxed. "You're so kind to me."

Sheele gazed at the stars in the sky. "(Looks like I found something else I'm good at.)"

Gajeel was sitting on a seat in his room as he heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"Its me, Leone."

"Oh its you, what'd you need?" Gajeel asked.

She opened the door with a glare on her face. "What you said to Tatsumi was little harsh, don't you think?"

"Look the kid just needs to get over his friends death." Gajeel replied turning his head away with scoff look. "I mean its not like tears or mopping around is going to bring them back."

"You think its simple for him to over that?" Leone asked getting mad. "Have you lost a friend in your world?!"

Gajeel shoulders motioned at the question. "You think I don't know what's like to lose a friend nor somone else, if that's the case then you're so naïve." He growled.

Leone gasped at the Iron Dragon Slayer's remark. "Why you..."

She grabbed his shoulder and showed his right eye with a tear. "Are you..."

Gajeel turned his head away. "I guess I'll tell you about a friend of mine but I suggest you listen carefully, back then before I was in Fairy Tail."

Flashback scene.

 **Gajeel was in court with the Magic Council.**

 **"Once again, we have Gajeel of Phantom Lord before us!" A Council member announced. "Honestly, how many times has been this year?"**

 **Gajeel just smirked.**

 **A elder Council woman stared at him.**

 **After the trial Gajeel was walking down the hallway.**

 **"Wait!" A voice called out.**

 **Gajeel glanced where the voice came from.**

 **It was Elder Belno. "Did you come to give me another lecture?" The Iron Dragon Slayer asked coldly**

 **"Come on, you know that I didn't come here to waste my breath on you." She corrected. "But you should strongly consider leaving Phantom Lord."**

 **"I'll leave when I'm ready, its none of your business anyway." Gajeel remarked coldly.**

 **"When Guilds engage with wretched behavior is my business." Belno stated with serious tone. "It must be stopped!"**

 **"I think you'd better stop, you do realize you're talking Black Steel Gajeel?" The Iron Dragon Slayer asked coldly.**

 **"Iron headed you mean." Belno remarked. "I've seen many men act tough like you, you have the huge chip on your shoulders, but what you really are is hiding your loneliness."**

 **Gajeel turned his head at the elder's words looking very mad. "What'd you say?"**

 **"Being is do-gooder isn't your style from what I know, however someone like you can live a life that has true meaning." Belno commented.**

 **"Ha, I already have many in fact I have right now." Gajeel chuckled. "We're taking on those Fairy failures!"**

 **In the present after Fairy tails fight against Phantom Lord.**

 **Gajeel is seen sitting at a table he glanced at Natsu and Happy at the request board.**

 **"Check it out, Lucy this job was made for us!" The Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed.**

 **"Don't waste my time, I need to pay my rent this month!" Lucy yelled.**

 **"This one will be piece of cake, then we'll take another job to make more money." Natsu said with a smile.**

 **Lucy snatched the request form. "We want to make golden fresh fish, you got to be kidding, that sounds like it has finesse and I'm sure you don't know what that means."**

 **"She's got you there pal." Happy said getting on a nearby table. "If its about cooking fish, then its your truly me."**

 **"All you want is the fish raw, which is disgusting." Natsu remarked. "Maybe we should have a cookout!"**

 **"Aye sir, I'll show you shame!" Happy talked back.**

 **"This is a waste of time!" Lucy said waving her hands. "I NEED TO PAY MY RENT!"**

 **Natsu and Happy started their cookout using fish.**

 **"COME ON, YOU GUYS!" Lucy whined.**

 **Gajeel smiled at this.**

 **"Well, you do smile, that's surprising." Levy commented even she was surprised herself.**

 **"Shut up, you little busy body." Gajeel said in denial.**

 **Levy scoffed. "Ah, you're still a jerk too!"**

Linebreak.

"I see." Leone said. "What does your story have to do with Belno?"

"I hate to admit it, but I was going to show her who the person I've become someday." Gajeel said trying hold back his tears.

"Why didn't you?" Leone asked.

"It just never came up." Gajeel said. "Beyond that said my friends and I were attacked by a dragon on an island."

"That sounds scary." Leone said looking shaken up.

"On top of that much later after returning from the island after seven years of sleep." Gajeel began to explain.

Unknown to them was Taran eavesdropping.

Flashback continues.

 **"Much after competing in a tournament, our Guild was then up against a Dark Guild called Tartoros." Gajeel replied. "However this guild was full of Demons."**

 **"That's sounds even more scary." Leone said feeling a chill go down her spine.**

 **"It gets worse." The Iron Dragon Slayer said. "The Most of the Former Council members were attacked too and killed."**

 **Leone was starting to get what the Iron Dragon slayer was getting at.**

 **He remembered the day he found Belno laying dead against the wall of her house.**

 **"They murdered her too." Gajeel said closing his eyes. "The city looks fine nothing like Gray described." Levy said gazing around outside the city.**

 **"It would seem that the enemy is the stealthy type." Lily stated crossing his arms.**

 **Gajeel clenched his hand in anger. "If I only gotten here sooner."**

 **"We did our best." Levy said calmly.**

Flashback ends.

"To be honest, the words she said to me about having a life with true meaning, I took those words to heart." Gajeel added as the tears in his eyes formed and fell down his face. "I was angry that I couldn't look out of her like how she was looking out for me."

Leone suddenly felt sorry for the Iron Dragon Slayer. "I'm sorry, that..."

"I wanted revenge but I decided heed her advise and honor her life even more, including the last thing she said to me." Gajeel Interrupted.

Belno's face came to his head who a smile on her face. "Truth to be told, you remind me of my own late son."

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Leone said feeling sad for the Dragon Slayer even more.

"Just go, please." Gajeel said as his shoulders began to motion slightly.

Leone then walked towards him licking his ear. "Hey!" He jumped in surprise. "What'd you do that for?"

"Just think of this of me cheering you up and apologizing for misjudging you." Leone giggled as she walked away.

Gajeel calmed down easily. "(Hmm, she's quite strange but kind.)" He thought as he got into his bed and soon he asleep.

Taran was already walking away. "(Sounds like maybe I can share my story too.)" She thought as image of her parents came into her head. "Mom, dad."

The next day.

The woman with the light blue haired was sitting on a chair and in front of her was the Prince of the North who was naked.

He licked her boots and then the woman put her boot on the Prince's head. "How disappointing, to think you were the best they had to offer."

The woman kicked the Prince in the face spraying blood as the guards watched.

Later that evening.

Gray was with Bulat, and Sheele in an old village in a desert.

There were beggers sitting nearby their houses and children that were hungry.

"Those poor people." Juvia said looking sad. "Yeah, the Minister has a way of torturing these people." Gray added looking disgusted. "I see why he's doing this, he thinks that toturing the weak is fun."

"You got that right." Bulat agreed. "They say the weak perish while the strong survive."

"That's very wrong." Gray said looking furious. "Even the weak can get stronger."

"Calm down." Bulat said calmy putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah sure, bro." Gray said looking away.

Juvia sighed in relief of hearing the man she loves saying that.

"Anyway, our mission today is tracking down woman who's been taking people's pets hunting them for sport." Bulat said showing a disgust look on his face. "Her name is Sarah the Devil Woman."

"That's awful." Juvia said looking very concerned then her look changed into anger. "This woman will get what she deserves."

Taran was with Pantherlily, Gajeel, Levy, and Lubbock.

"I can't believe there is a guy and a male cat I'm working with today." Lubbock groaned. "Man, I thought I would be alone with the girls only."

"Just deal with it, besides Levy and Taran are here with us." Gajeel remarked coldly. "I'm not interesting in guys!" Lubbock complained.

"I WASN'T REFERRING TO THAT YOU MORON!" The Iron Dragon Slayer shouted angrily. "Oh brother." Levy said doing the face palm.

"Come on, you two that's enough." Lily said. "He's right, we need do get to work." Taran agreed.

"Right, our mission is to take out some scum kidnapping children." Gajeel said.

"Yes, the man's name is Fred Kurgar, he kidnaps them and uses them to do his chores until they drop." Lubbock replied showing a picture the old man with a mustache and beard. "That's not the worst part, if one of the kids defies him then he tortures them until they die."

"That's awful." Taran said. "(Hmm, Taran doesn't seem all that bad as we thought.)" Levy thought eyeing at the Psychic Wizard.

Tatsumi was traveling with Leone in her village.

"Hey, I could use one of your back rubs!" A old woman called. "How are you doing, Leone?" A young woman asked.

"Let's get a drink together!" A old man said holding a cup.

"You sure are popular with these people." Tatsumi commented.

"That's because this part of the town I grew up in." Leone replied. "I know it sounds crazy but I was famous for my back..."

"HEY LEONE!" A man called out.

A man along with a few other men came running towards them.

Leone panicked and ran away with Tatsumi following.

"What do you think of my hometown?" She asked.

"I love it, its so freaking great!" Tatsumi replied with panic face.

At the Capitals' throne room.

"Report, it appears that General Naka and Kito have defected." A solider reported. "They abandoned their posts and joined the Revolution."

"The Revolution is growing at alarming rant!" A hunchback solider said looking very concered.

"We mustn't lose faith, there situated so far that we can contain them at our measure, if we want to completly seeds the way of the rebellion, then we should round them all up!" The Emperor announced as he glanced at the Minister. "Isn't that right, Honest?"

The Minister chuckled. "You said it right, I see you're keeping your composer, its the rogue of assassins not the rebels, they killed Captain Ogre, my cousin Ravage-Yoka, then murdered Head Hunter Zanku, and took his Imperial Arms, they are making a mess of the Capital, I'm calling back General Esdeath!"

The men gasped in horror.

A man with three hair bangs stepped foward. "Forgive me Minister but General Budo is here."

"I'm sure the General has better things to do than hunt down a few bandits." Honest stated.

"Esdeath is has skilled equal to General Budo, we can trust her." Emperor Makoto said.

"She slaughtered 4000 tribes by burying them alive." Honest added as he clenched his hand. "I want her not to killed just one, I want her to track down as many of these assassins and kill them."

"One more thing." The Solider spoke. "On the area that Zanku was killed."

"What is it?" The Emperor asked.

"During the exmaination of his body, the doctors also found out his left side of his face was barely broken." The solider explained.

"What should that matter to us?" Honest asked.

"It would seem whoever killed must've used an weapon that would break someone's bones." The solider said. "The doctors think someone used a weapon made of iron or steel."

Minister was seemingly interested. "I see, is there anything else you have to report."

"Well..." Just then Budo came inside.

"Budo, what is that you need to report." Minister asked.

Budo was looking quite angry that it made the advisors nervous.

Meanwhile.

Tatsumi was in the allyway of the town where Leone was born. "We lost them, you ok big sis?"

He noticed she wasn't behind him anymore. "(Huh, I can't find her, that also means I'm lost!)"

From a corner came a girl with long pony tail that reached to the ground and she wore an Imperial Armor suit. "Greetings, citizen!"

She ran over to him jogging while pulling a string with a dog creature attached to the string. "Seryu, member of the Imperial Guards, I'm at your service!"

"(She's a guard.)" Tatsumi thought remembering Captain Ogre.

The dog whined. "Koro, are you hungry, we'll get something to eat soon." Seryu said kneeling down at her companion.

"Sorry but what is that?" Tatsumi asked.

Seryu picked up the dog creature. "Oh, he's my Imperial Arms, don't worry he only bites bad guys."

Tatsumi gazed at the Imperial Arms and the dog looked at him. "(He was in that book.)"

"Oh, you said you were lost." Seryu said.

"Oh no, I was lost but I think I know the place that I need to go to." Tatsumi lied.

Seryu dropped her Imperial Arms. "I'll help you find it, I'm on patrol anyway!"

She took Tatsumi's hand which surprised. "Let's go, I won't let you get lost."

Koro started bark while jumping up and down. "Does all the guards have pets like you?" Tatsumi asked.

"No, I'm only guard that has an Imperial Arms, Koro, um that's the name I've given him." Seryu replied holding her companion in her arms. "That's the name I've given him, he won't cooperate with anyone who doesn't have a ifinity with him."

Flashback scene.

"See, a lot of soliders that were high rank couldn't coot with Koro." Seryu explained.

She was being examined by a doctor. "So they ran tests on low level grunts like me, on the day I was examined, I was told he responed to my heart of rightous."

Flashback ends.

"He's been my little companion since." Seryu finished with a smile. "Right, Koro?"

The Imperial Arms Dog barked in agreement.

Seryu escorted Tatsumi the location where he was with Leone.

"Thank you." The boy said gratefully.

"You can count on us." Sery responed proudly. "If you see any bad guys let me know, we'll take care of them and rip them to pieces."

Tatsumi chuckled nervously. "Heh, heh, that makes me feel safe."

"Let's go, we can give you a prisoner to feast on!" Seryu declared as she ran off dragging her dog violently.

"(Oh, a guard with Imperial Arms, this could turn out ugly.)" Tatsumi thought.

Seryu continued running. "(I must find Night Raid, for Captain Ogre.)"

Flashback scene.

Seryu was training with Orge doing kicks and punches. "That's some quite fighting punches and kicks." The Captain praised. "You're getting stronger everyday."

Seryu leaped up and kicked the Captain but he blocked the kick. "Before my father died he said to me, Justice must never smit to evil!"

"If you're that eager, I can give you a trump card." Ogre said.

"You can give me one?" Seryu asked surprised. "There is a doctor performing a few experiments, I should warn the profits are going to hurt like hell." Ogre replied.

"No matter, I will do what it takes!" Seryu declared determined.

Flashback ends.

"(Those monsters murdered Captain Ogre, Night Raid, you all will pay!)" Seryu thought with an angered face.

At the Capital.

"I have something to report in the village that was in the desert." Budo announced.

"Yes, what about it?" Honest asked.

"It would seem the Woman named Sarah the Devil Woman who lives there was frozen and defeated." Budo replied. "Not only that, her guards were easily knocked out cold."

The six male advisors, Minister Honest, and Emperor Makoto gasped in shock.

"Frozen, her guards were knocked out easily, how is that possible?" the hunchback advisor asked. "Is this Esdeath's doing?"

"Don't be upsired, Esdeath works for the Empire!" Honest spatted. "Beyond that Sarah the Devil woman was former member of the Capital and I decided to send her in the desert to hunt people's pets for sport."

"Sure, but I know this kind of ice wasn't Esdeath's doing." Budo said taking out some chunks of ice from a pocket. "After I was giving this ice by one of Sarah's men who died, it was very cold I mean very cold like in the north." Budo explained. "I can't explain much but somehow there is more to this ice than I can see."

"(Hmm, Night Raid must have Imperial Arms... no there must be new ice power at large.)" Honest thought. "(The only question is, who can use Ice powers like Esdeath.)"

"Should we report this to Esdeath?" A man asked asked. "She uses Ice powers too."

"No, until we have more details on this new ice power, we can't mention anything to Gerenal Esdeath." Honest answered. "Does Sarah's guard have describing of this person that defeated him?"

Budo shook his head. "No, he was knocked out quickly before he could get a look at this person as well as his comrades, none of them didn't get the chance to look at the person's face."

"Hmm, if you hear anything on this new kind of ice power then report to us." Makoto ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Budo bowed and walked out of the throne room.

Gray, Juvia, Bulat, and Sheele arrived back at the hideout. "(This job is intense, but we must see through the end, until my friends and I can find a way to our world.)"

"You really did great my love!" Juvia squealed wrapping her arms around Gray's arm. "You took out that woman and her guards easily!"

"(I somehow think his Ice Maker Magic might overpower Esdeath's ice powers.)" Bulat thought putting his hand under his chin.

"Taking out this Freddy Kurgar felt good." Gajeel commented with a grin.

"Yes, sending those kids back to their families that were still alive was good for them." Levy added.

Taran remembered the kids faces. "(Yes, they were happy to be free, however we still a lot to do before we can overpower this corruption.)" She thought

"Juvai really loves Gray." Sheele said with a smile. "She sure does." Bulat said smiling.

"Anyway, everyone is dismissed for the night, so get some sleep." Najenda announced.

They all went to their rooms and fell asleep.

End of chapter.


	8. Tragedy of a Friend

Chapter 8: Tragedy of a Friend

The next day it was the Evening.

Gray was with, Taran, Juvia, and Akame.

They were laying on the ground looking at a fortress on mountain.

"This is where the Fortress King Known as Viper and his grunts are." Akame said. "I remind you all to be cautious, he has a lot of traps that..."

"That could be anywhere, in the trees, the ground, and those kinds could trigger if we stepped on a switch or a piece of thread." Gray finished.

The Night Raid Assassin Wild child glanced at him.

"What?" The Ice Wizard asked noticing the girl's face.

"You seem to be very observance." She commented with a impressive smile.

"Oh thanks." Gray said slightly blushing red.

Juvia started to twitch with jealousy. "Take it easy." Taran said calmly.

"Anyway, Viper and his grunts are group of terrorists that take anything from people that end up passing through their territory." Akame explained. "The people get their stuff stoled first but the ones that don't have items that interest them they take hostage then torture them to death."

"That's horrible." Juvia said with a glare. "Let's do this." Gray said with deep determination.

"Yes." Taran added cracking her knuckles.

Akame walked ahead of them cautiously.

Meanwhile.

Bulat was with Lubbock, Levy, Gajeel, and Lily.

They were behind trees and up ahead was a base camp with bandits.

"This place is under control of Bandit King's brother, Sayer the Slayer." Bulat explained. "He and his men, like to break into houses in any villages that are close or if they come anyone that travels nearby."

"That's awful." Levy said looking worried. "It gets worse, they torture their victims for while watching their victims cry and beg for their lives until they're finally die of shock." Lubbock stated with a glare.

"That means they're satisfied when their victims are cry and begging for their lives, simply put, they enjoy watching people's pain and suffering as if it were entertaining." Lily commented with a disgusted look.

"Let's kick their butts." Gajeel growled cracking his knuckles.

Tatsumi was with Leone.

They both were gazing at distict full of fancy hotels and resturants with shining lights.

"So this is the Capitals Red Light District, it makes me nervous." Tatsumi commented. "Aw, you're so cute when you act bashful." Leone said in a cute tone. "Anyway, that money isn't going to make it self, let's start cooking."

She put her hands together. "LIONEL TRANFORMATION!"

Leone grew longer hair, cat like paws with claws, and a short cat tail.

"Wow!" Tatsumi exclaimed in amaze while he clapped.

Leone picked him up bride style. "Let's get in there and make a mess of things!"

Leone then ran really fast with such speed. "WHOA, NOT SO FAST, NOT SO FAST!" Tatsumi panicked.

Meanwhile far away from the Capital.

The four figures appeared still wearing their cloaks in a desert however it was night time. "Looks like we made out of that portal." One of them said who was the tallest one.

"Yes, we did, so let's begin our search for the wizards we heard that transported here." The short figure said. "That's the boss to say!" The emourous large figure spatted.

"Let's begin our hunt, after we get out of this desert." The taller figure stated. "If we run into anything or anyone, then destroy and kill them."

Leone still carrying Tatsumi made through without being seen and jumped into a hotel's ceiling.

The Assassin cat girl sighed and stood up. "Looks like we made it."

"I thought we were going to sneak in." Tatsumi said on his knees.

Leone bend down pulling up a piece of yellow board. "Look down there."

Tatsumi saw a strange purple smoke around the room below, there were a lot of beautiful women.

Just then two men with fancy uniforms came in.

One was wearing a suit with a orange tie, while the other who was taller and had an eye patch on his right eye.

"If you want me to bring you more then be good little girls.' The eye patched man said with a malicious smile.

"Ok." The girls said together.

The white suited man noticed a girl in front of him. "Hey, boss what about her?"

"Nah, I'm done with this one besides she reeks of fish just get rid of her." The eye patched man ordered.

The white suited man then punched the girl in the face as she tried to reach her arm to him.

Leone's eyes twitched violently at this.

"I'll pick up more girls from the slums." The white suited man said.

Tatsumi was disgusted at this. "Those bastards."

"That girl that man just hit was a friend of mine from my town." Leone stated with a glare. "Let's slaugther those freaks!"

Meanwhile.

In the mountain fortress.

Akame was taking out several grunts using her sword to cut their throats. "One strike is what it takes."

Juvia encountered a big large muscle man who wield a large metal hammer. "Well, sweetcheeks, if you stay with me then I might let you live."

"Sorry, but I'm in love with someone else." Juvia replied. "SEIRRA!"

She engulfed herself and transformed her whole into a water and slammed into the large muscle man. "WHAT YOU ARE?!" He screamed as he send out a window and fell to his death.

Taran was fighting a man wielding a two pistol guns.

"Take this girly!" He yelled as he fired his guns.

"PSYCHIC SCREEN!" Taran proclaimed creating a large yellow barrier.

"What the..." The bandit began to say in shock as he bullets were blocked by the Psychic Screen shield.

"PSYCHIC BEAM!"

Taran unleashed her a Psychic colorful energy beam that blasted the man through his chest and made him fall down a stairway.

Gray encounters the leader Viper who was wielding a snake like staff.

"I'm not sure who are you." Viper snapped. "But if you aren't careful, then I'll have to hypnotize you with my staff, see once its hypnotic waves go in your eyes, you'll be in my control."

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray declared as he turned to whole floor into ice.

"What the, is this ICEEEE!" Viper asked as he slipped dropping his staff which slide to Gray's feet. "OH NO!"

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

Gray smashed the staff into pieces with a large ice hammer.

"NO!" Viper screamed.

"This is your end!" Gray growled as he stripped off his shirt.

Akame seeing this caused her blush red.

Taran's face went so red seeing the Ice Wizard's muscles including his biceps.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

He created an Ice Cannon that launched a cannonball ice bomb and blasted Viper.

"YEEAAH, MY DARLING GRAY!" Juvia cheered happily with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh brother." Taran groaned doing the face palm.

Akame just smiled. "(Gray is amazing.)" She thought.

In the base camp outside the forest.

Bulat was in his armor. "LET'S DANCE!" He declared slicing a few bandits in half.

Pantherlily was in his battle mode and deflecting the bandits arrows using his large sword.

"What kind of cat is this?" One of the bandits asked in fright.

Sayer appeared wielding a large axe. "No matter, this cat will be dead meat."

"He's not a cat, but you punks won't lay a finger on my cat!" Gajeel yelled in anger.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

He unleashed a breath of metal and force that blasted the bandits.

Sayer was knocked away by one of his men that crashed into him causing him to drop his axe.

Lily ran to it and observed it. "GAJEEL, HEADS UP!"

Gajeel grinned and caught the axe the began to eat it.

Bulat and Lubbock were surprised. "(IS HE EATING THE AXE?!)" They thought together.

Gajeel began to glow with very intensely.

"(This power I'm feeling now, I can tell he's got a strong force I've never seen before.)" Bulat thought.

"It helps Gajeel, eating Iron gives him a boost." Levy explained.

"That's awesome." Lubbock said looking impressed. "I figured this man was more then he looks." Bulat commented with impressive smile.

Gajeel began to transform, then his whole body was covered in Iron Dragon Scales.

"What the?!" Lubbock exclaimed in shock.

Sayer was left speechless and started to shake in fear. "WHAT ARE YOU A MONSTER?!"

"I'm no monster, but I'm a Iron Dragon Slayer!" Gajeel answered. "IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!"

Gajeel's charged ahead and punched Viper in the face with his now iron fist, sending the Bandit leader into the air.

"Looks like, our mission is complete." Lily commented.

"Way to go!" Levy cheered.

Gajeel's face went slightly red but he looked away. "Uh, sure."

"(Wait, does Levy love Gajeel?)" Lubbock asked himself. "(No fair.)"

Bulat did a thumbs up and smiled. "Atta boy, Gajeel."

The Iron Dragon Slayer scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

Meanwhile

The eye patched man and his partner were in another room with other men and few women.

"Looks like we're in prime position to move and expane the drug little, huh?" The white suited man suggested.

"Yeah, probably so I'll have a talk with Mr Sebru and see how he feels." The eye patched man replied.

Tatsumi and Leone dropped down the room making smoke and causing the ground to shake. "WE'RE TO SEND YOU TWO TO HELL!"

"GET THOSE PUNKS, BRING BACK THEIR HEADS!" THE white suited man ordered.

The black suit men charged while they let out a battle cry.

Tatsumi ran ahead slashing a few suited man with his sword.

Leone was then surrounded by several black suited men. "Everyone of these people is our target, get ready for some pain."

The black suited men charged at her but Leone dodge their attacks and punched them with her fists.

Tatsumi killed another by slicing one in the stomach while Leone kicked two more into a door.

The white suited man began to shake in fear. "I'm not going to die, I won't let you get away!" He pulled out a gun as soon as Tatsumi was close to him.

"You'll have to move faster." He commented slicing the man in the stomach.

The eye patched man watched in horro as Leone grabbed him by his throat.

Tatsumi and Leone left the distract.

"It felt good." Leone said putting her hands behind her head. "The doc always responded to pretty girls."

"I see, I always knew you had a soft side." Tatsumi said with a silly grin.

"Well, like I said I used to be friends with one of the girls." Leone said acting tough. "I just decided to lend a helping hand."

"Its not just that, all those girls can start over again." Tatsumi said gazing up at the sky with a smile.

Leone blushed at him. "Hey Tatsumi, when you smile like that you're really sweet."

The boy jumped in surprise and blushed. "Aah!" He exclaimed backing away.

"You can't hide anymore, heh, heh, heh, I already marked my territory, once you grow up, you're going to be mine." Leone giggled.

A short time later

Sheele and Mine were running through a park.

"I can't believe our target so hard to track down." Mine said.

"That's true, but at least we completed the mission on time." Sheele stated.

In one of the passing trees.

Seryu and Koro were hiding on one branche of a tree.

Meanwhile.

Gray and his group were walking away from the fortress.

"Those punks weren't so tough." Taran commented. "Don't get cocky, whenever an opponent isn't strong you can be sure any others during the next encounter will be even stronger and on top of that if you understimate an enemy, that could get you killed." Gray stated.

Akame was impressed by the Ice Wizards words. "(Is he quite smart than I thought he was.)" She thought with impressive smile.

"It felt good, taking out those manics with a splash." Juvia commented.

Akame then stopped walkind and glanced at her group. "You know, my comrades from Night Raid are important to me like that includes everyone, like Juvia and Taran."

"That's kind of you." Juvia said with a smile. "I suppose so." Taran said despite not smiling.

"That includes you, Gray Fullbuster." Akame said blushing at the Ice Wizard.

Gray was left speechless and his face went red.

Juvia started growl with jealousy.

"I think you should chill out." Taran whispered.

Meanwhile in the Capital Park.

Mine was on the ground injured with a broken arm.

Sheele was still standing wielding her Imperial Arms.

"Koro, Use your trump Card, go Berserk!" Seryu commanded.

The Imperial Arms dog got more muscle, more larger size, and its skin color changed into deep red blood color.

Bulat and the others were walking away further from the Base camp.

"That was quite the fight." Levy said stretching out her arms.

"Yes, I admit, that fight went by quickly." Lubbock said stretching out his arms too.

"Yes, its because we had wizards like Levy, Gajeel, and an Exceed cat named Pantherlily." Bulat added doing a thumbs up pose.

"Thanks." Levy said with a smile.

"Uh, sure." Gajeel said turning his head away.

"You ain't bad yourself." Lily praised. "Anyway, let's go meet up with the others."

Meanwhile in the Capital park.

Seryu was standing up with both her arms ripped off, and next to her was Koro back to its original form.

A few guards approached her. "Are you ok?" One of them asked.

"I feel fine, justice has prevailed, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Seryu cackled manically.

The three groups got back.

"Mine, what happened to you?" Levy asked seeing the pinkette girl with bruises on her face and body.

"Is someone missing?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, that someone is Sheele, where is she?" Gray asked.

A shore times passes as Mine explained what happened to their friend.

Lubbock had his hand on his face with sad expression.

Levy was left speechless with horrified look.

Pantherlily looked at the ground with hated glare.

Akame was shocked but silent.

Bulat just gritted his teeth angrily while his eyes were shut.

Gray was completely shocked with his head lowered.

Juvia lowered her head down with look of devastation.

Taran had her head turned, clenching her fists, yet she started to tear up but held back any crying.

Tatsumi was so shocked and he approached the pinkette girl. "Who did this?"

Mine was silent. "Tell me!"

"Stop, why do you need to know?" Gray asked. "Its obvious, for revenge!" Tatsumi replied angrily.

"You're more stupid than I thought." Gajeel remarked. "You know if you go running off we'll only get killed or others will see our faces then that'll reveal our identities!"

"He's right, we'll also cause a scene and add more to the body count." Najenda agreed.

"I CAN'T STAND BY AND SIT ON MY..."

Tatsumi was then punched to the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bulat screamed in anger. "NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, WE WARNED YOU THAT ANY OF US WOULD DIE ANYTIME, YOU ACCEPTED THAT SINCE YOU AND OTHERS DECIDED TO JOIN US!"

Tatsumi shut his eyes in anger but knew Bro had a point.

"(It was mission, you wanted to payback for what we did, I know that but you took Sheele away from us, I'M SURE YOU'LL COME FOR THE REST OF US." Mine chanted as her eyes were filled anger. "(WHEN THAT TIMES COMES I'll SWEAR TO HAVE REVENGE!)"

"Sheele's death is not in vain, the empire sees what happens we have, attacking with more and Imperial Arms, our chances to obtain Imperial Arms will increase." Najenda stated. "Remember Tatsumi and you Wizards from Earthland, these battles are always to the death."

Tatsumi was on a cliff side where he buried his two village friends including where Sheele comforted him.

Then he felt something embrace him, he looked around but then looked up at the night sky.

Esdeath was on a cliff riding on her dragon creature. "I returned home."

Levy was in her bedroom and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Flashback scene.

"You read?" Sheele asked looking interested. "Yeah, I use these glasses to help me and I love to read too." Levy replied sharing a smile. "In fact a friend of mine is writing a novel."

"Really, that sounds great." The Night Raid glasses woman said looking excited. "Is there more books that are interested to read?"

"Yes, also when my friend Lucy will complete her novel someday and I'll be the first to read it." Levy said with a wink. "Maybe if you make it out alive through this war, we can read Lucy's novel together and I'll show all of books to read in Earthland."

"Really, I can't wait!" Sheele squealed in excitement.

Flashback ends.

"(Sheele, I'm sorry you won't get that chance to read the books in our world including Lucy's novel." Levy thought sadly shedding tears. "(Though we only knew each other for not too long, I know you were good friend to everyone in Night Raid including how you comforted Tatsumi.)"

Gray was sitting on a chair in his bedroom. "(Man, this sucks, Sheele, she died, argh, this world is messed up, I mean Earthland's problems were nothing compared to this, then again facing Acnologia and Dark Guilds including Tartoros was a big problem, no really tough problem."

He clenched his fist angrily but decided to put it aside. "No, Bulat is right, despite that he's interested in other guys, he makes a good point, he's also right anyone in this Night Raid group can die whenever going on a mission including when they face guards from the Capital like this Seryu wielding Imperial Arms that's an Organic."

Gray then shed a tear. "(Its strange, losing her was like when Ultear left us...)"

Flashback scene.

An image of Ultear came to his head.

"(Ultear, when during the fight with the Dragons and Future Rogue, you used a Time Spell of some sort to save me from death, we were friends as well.)" He thought sadly as image of Ultear as an old woman came to his head who smiled at him. "(Seeing that you aged due to the Spells effect, I thought I wouldn't get over your lost like your Mother Ur who saved my life.)"

Gray remembered the day he and the others came back to Fiore for a welcome celebrating after Fairy Tail's victory in the Grand Magic Games.

"I remember was still sad despite the praises we were getting from the crowd." He said. "But..."

"Darling, I don't know why you're so sad but you should try to be happy for our friends." Juvia suggested.

Gray's frown then turned into a smile. "(She's right, Ultear didn't save me so I can mop around.)"

He turned to look at his admirer. "I'm good now thanks."

Flashback ends.

"It hurts that Sheele is gone, but she would want us to move on." Gray said wiped his tears away. "I will keep fighting no matter what."

End of chapter.


	9. Three Beasts of the Capital Part 1

Chapter 9: Three Beasts of the Capital Part 1

In the Capital.

Esdeath along with three companions that were behind her were bowing down to the Emperor.

"For wiping out the Northern Tribe, we award you of 10000 gold coins!" Makoto announced.

The light haired general was holding a bag in her left arm. "I'm grateful to you, I'll send it to the soliders willing to fight for our country."

"(Esdeath doesn't care for money, she cares for bloodshed and war, as long as I'm in charge she can destroy anything she wants, she's the ideal puppet.)" Honest thought with a sinister smile.

"Once again, your majesty can rest at ease, I heard about Night Raid, I will destroy them when I find them." Esdeath said raising her head.

"We would also like to award you with more then just money." Makoto stated. "Is there anything else you would want?"

"Acutally there is, if I can choose anything I want?" Esdeath asked.

"Go on."

"I believe I would try to falling in love." Esdeath answered.

Emperor Makoto and Minister Honest were suprised for a sec and didn't say anything either.

The Emperor then put his fist into his left palm. "Uh, yes, are you a woman marriageable age, so I'll serve as your matchmaker, so what is your opinion of the Minister?"

Honest was left in awe.

"The Minister doesn't take care of himself well, he won't live much longer." Esdeath replied.

"Nonsense, I'm in perfect health." Honest said chewing his meat. "Anyway, would you be so kind to tell us what you want like?"

"First off, I should warn you that I can be terrible selective, very few men will come to my skills, I'll think of the requirements that man should have and when I'm done I'll let you know."

At Night Raids hidout.

Gajeel was already outside the forest, training with Pantherlily by punching and kicking as usually.

"I can't believe Sheele was killed." The Iron Dragon Slayer grunted with anger in his eyes and fell to his knees panting.

Levy approached him. "It'll be ok."

"I know you're upset, she's very kind too, but we need to move on." Lily suggested

Gajeel gritted his teeth but knew his friends were right. "Yeah, I know."

"I have to say, when I saw her read books I was hoping to share some books from our world." Levy said suddenly getting sad but wiped her eyes. "However these battles are the death."

"Yes, this empire is more corrupted then we can see." Lily added. "Though we must keep fighting."

Mine was eating lunch but had trouble with her left arm that was broken.

Akame scooped up her piece of her food. "I don't need you to spoon feed me." Mine said turning her head away. "But it'll get cold." Akame said.

Mine sighed and knew she was right.

Gray was in the pratice field with Juvia and Taran.

They were all doing stretch excerises.

"Poor Sheele, she was a kind girl." Juvia said sadly. "She was, who knew a guard at the Imperial Capital who have a such a powerful Imperial Arms." Taran said while clenching her hand.

"It was hard to lose her, but we must move on." Gray said. "Seeing how painful this job is seems to be more than we thought."

"Yes, we must keep fighting too." Juvia suggested.

Tatsumi was in the kitchen cutting tuna.

An image of Seryu came to his head. "(I can't believe that she's the one that killed Sheele, I'm starting to realize how painful this job really is.)"

In the Palace's yard.

Honest was walking with Esdeath.

"Strange as it is, I've been only interested in war and bloodshed." The light haired general stated. "Oh, you mean love I presume." Honest said knowing what the general meant.

"I honestly think I desperately want romance." Esdeath said looking puzzled herself.

"Desire for something like that is all living creatures feel." Honest explained. "(I'm not sure if I would use the word romance in your case.)"

"Its strange an animal like instinct, but for the time I should focus my energy onto eliminated Night Raid." Esdeath said.

"Oh, since we're on the subject I have an idea you might like." Honest said.

Later that day.

"I have an assignement for you three beasts." Esdeath said.

"We will do anything for you." A old man with a white hair and mustache said.

"Yes ma'am, we're your honor and devoted servants." A young blonde man added.

"No matter what you wish, we'll carry out any order you wish us to do." A dirty blonde man with several bangs behind his hair finished with a grin.

Taran was in her room and on a chair was cloak.

Flashback scene.

" **I have an assignment for you, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Taran, and Levy." Najenda said. "See, you and them will be heading a to a small village, I was told from Revolutionary Army that there's a man and his daughter heading to through the area which is very bad."**

 **"Is that all?" Gajeel asked.**

 **"No, since you along with Taran and Lily are new to this world, I suggest to wear these." Najenda said handing them four cloaks. "These cloaks I want you to wear, so nobody will see your faces."**

 **"I see, so you're saying we can't be seen by anyone from the Capital." Taran stated.**

 **"Yes, if someone were find out that there's wizards like you guys from another world, it could make the capital more dangerous." Najenda said. "I already gave some to Gray, and Juvia."**

 **"What about this old man and his daughter, what do they have to do with our mission?" Gajeel asked still not getting the picture.**

 **"They're working the revolutionary army, I have feeling they might run into trouble on the way." Najenda replied. "So be careful and to wear those cloaks everytime you go on a new missions."**

Flashback ends.

"(This should be interesting.)" Taran thought.

Tatsumi was walking down the hallway. "Its so cold, I can't hardly sleep, I'll get a drink."

He went into the kitchen and saw Akame holding a plate of food. "Oh, you getting a late snack?"

"No, these were always Sheele's favorite." She replied.

"(Its offering.)" Tatsumi thought.

"Since our work as been alawys behind the scenes, Sheele's info isn't in the record books that the Revoulationary has, so if I don't hold onto her memory then it'll be just like she was never hear." Akame explained. "She might've been light minded, but she was always kind person."

"I see, I also noticed you leaving flowers for Sayo and Ieyasu's graves too." Tatsumi said. "You're pretty amazing, you're quite used to falling comrades."

Akame dropped the plate. "You think I'm used to it?"

Tatsumi was confused but the Akame grabbed him by his shirt. "Sure maybe I witness more deaths than I can remember, but this you never get used to it, I mean losing a friend is painful, I act like it doesn't bother me but inside I'm falling apart!"

Akame began to sob leaving Tatsumi speechless. "Losing her was painful, you don't realize how hard it was to lose her!"

Tatsumi remembered the day she was worried about him when on his first mission. "(I shouldn't be surprised, she was worried about me on my first mission, ugh, what is wrong with me?)"

He raised his left hand up. "(I NEED TO GET IT TOGETHER, I NEED TO GET STRONGER LIKE GAJEEL, PANTHERLILY, GRAY FULLBUSTER, JUVIA LOCKSTER, LEVY, TARAN, and EVERYONE IN NIGHT RAID, I REALLY NEED TO MAN UP!)"

He punched himself in the face which surprised Akame.

Tatsumi slowly fell on the floor. (Its a dirty job, but money is still money, I need to keep going and help my people from straving.)"

Akame looked down at her friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm sorry that I was insenstive." Tatsumi said standing back up. "I want to re-new my pledge to you, I won't make you sad ever again!"

Akame smiled with a surprised look.

"I'll survive, and make sure we can see the new nation together." Tatsumi added with a smile.

Akame wiped her tears away.

From the outside the hallway was Leone who was eavesdropping.

Early in the morning.

Akame was making her way to the practice field as she walked through the hallway, she noticed Gray was gazing out the window.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." Gray replied glancing at the former Empire Warrior. "Just thinking about Sheele's death, frankly I know its not easy forget."

"I know, she was good and kind friend." Akame commented. "It was hard to lose her, see sometimes whenever I lose someone else, I tear apart from the inside, simply put, its painful even when I'm serious at times, I do show concern for my friends."

"I'm not surprised." Gray said. "I've seen people like you hide their emotions and act so tough, that nothing bothers them but inside their hearts feel pain of losing a friend or family member."

Akame was surprised. "Really, people like me, can you tell me?"

Flashback scene.

" **When I was young and back Fairy Tail, there was a girl named Erza Scarlet." Gray explained. "At first, she seemed very tough yet wise, though I didn't want to admit that, beyond that she was so strong."**

 **young Gray approached young Erza who was eating beard alone at a table. "Hey."**

 **The red head ignored him which caused Gray to the kick the table.**

 **Erza eyed at the Ice Wizard. "Is there problem?"**

 **"You know this is** **a Wizards Guild, so your stupid armor won't protect here." Gray remarked coldly.**

 **"Maybe not but at least I know to wear something, more than I can say for you, "pervert." Erza talked back.**

 **The people nearby laughed.**

 **"What'd you call me?"  
** **Time passes.**

 **"I eventually kept trying to defeat her but to no avail." Gray explained.**

 **At a river.**

 **Gray was looking down at Erza who was sitting by the water. "This time you freak, you're going down!"**

 **He ran down towards her but then her left eye was shedding a tear which caused him to stop abruptly.**

 **"You again, ok then give me your best shot." Erza said getting up and wiping her left eye.**

 **"Tell me something, why are you always alone?" Gray asked hiding a blush.**

 **"I just get nervous around other people." Erza replied lowering her head.**

 **Gray then sat down next to the river.**

 **"Aren't you fight me?" Erza asked with a small smile.**

 **"I can't fight a girl who's crying." Gray replied not looking at the red head.**

 **Flashback ends.**

Akame was astonished yet interested by this story.

"The point I'm making is that in a way, Erza's personality reminds of you." Gray commented. "When you showed concern for Tatsumi and me, despite your serious type, you show concern and caring for your friends, whenever someone you care is gone you feel pain, also whenever Erza was alone she couldn't hide her emotions, she maybe tough and mighty on the outside, but inside her heart was broken cause of the things that happened to her and her friends."

"I see, tell me more." Akame said getting very interested.

Flashback scene.

" **However that changed."**

 **Gray remembered when Erza was taking to the island where she was imprisoned with other kids.**

 **"Erza was very scared when some old friends of hers kidnapped her and took back to the island." He explained.**

 **Times passes.**

 **Erza finds her Fairy Tail friends in a diner room.**

 **"She tried to convince us to leave." Gray added. "But we refused, then she explained to us about what was going on."**

 **He explained the first part of the Erza's story.**

 **"Her friends and her were force to work on this Arc system, whenever kids tried to escape they were hunted down, however they had a old man comforting them."**

 **The old man Gray spoke of what Rob A former member of Fairy Tail.**

 **"After Erza took a friend of hers who goes by name Jellal to fight their way to freedom."**

 **Young Erza took a shovel and creating a shockwave that send the guards flying on the ground.**

 **"FIND A WEAPON, WE CAN'T ESCAPE, THEY SENT US FREE, WE HAVE FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM!" Erza announced with determination.**

 **As the battle was underway.**

 **"Erza managed to stop a several guards with her friends help, however..."**

 **Magic fiends were coming their way in midair.**

 **"Erza was nearly hit but then..."**

 **Rob stood in front of the red head and took a hit.**

 **"Rob was strong, but then his body was..."**

 **Former Member Rob was engulfed by the fiends magic power and destroyed.**

 **"Erza was devastated but she kept her focus and her own magic was awaken." Gray added. "Kept her fighting to rescue her friend Jellal."**

 **Young Jellal was found by Erza but then the blue haired boy shown a evil expression on his face.**

 **"When she managed to get to him he suddenly changed and turned evil."**

 **Jellal then took Erza with him. "After she refused to stay with him and the others, he forced her to leave and warned her he would kill the others, if she returned, Erza realizing she had no choice but had to leave, this left her with sadness and heart break."**

 **In the present.**

 **"Eventually, Simon a kid who was also a prisoner on the island, who was really helping us to rescue the others and stop Jellal." Gray explained.**

 **During the battle of Jella facing Natsu and Erza.**

 **Simon is then seen protecting Erza from being hit by a dangerous spell Jellal unleashed.**

 **"Simon is then killed in order to save Erza." Gray added. "Though, it was painful for Erza to lose Rob and Simon, we had to move on."**

 **End of flashback.**

"That's quite a story." Akame commented. "Its true, I was feeling pain inside when we lost Sheele, not just her those I cared about before that were my friends I lost I felt so sad."

"Yeah, when we lose friends its painful, but we must move forward, that's what our falling friends would want." Gray stated.

Akame nodded her with a smile and Gray returned her smile.

"Let me ask you a question." She said.

"What is it?" The ice Wizard asked.

"Is there any more powerful ice magic?" Akame asked.

Gray hesitated to answer but somehow he knew he could trust Akame.

"Yes, see my father who I thought was dead was being used a puppet to a demon of the nine gates." Gray replied.

Akame was silent at this info yet confused.

"Let me explain it more..." Gray said.

Flashback scene.

" **Before our Fairy Tail Guild was disbanded, we had a battle against another Dark Guild known as Tartoros." Gray explained.**

 **Images of the Nine Demons appeared in his head but one resembling a skeleton was the most on his mind. "One was known as Keyes, a Necromancer, a monster that can control the dead."**

 **Akame was shocked at this. "(A Demon that can control the dead, that's terrible.)"  
**

 **"See, my father was working with them to get revenge, but that changed."**

 **He remembered what Silver told him.**

 **Silver was watching the Grand Magic Games and saw the battle between Gray Fullbuster and Rufus. "I realized my hands were stained in blood, I knew now I didn't have the right for revenge anymore."**

 **Then he got to final part of his father's depart.**

 **"After Keyes was defeated, my father was free from his control." Gray said lowering his head. "It was painful that he had to go, but it was for the best, however he left me with a new kind of Ice Magic known as: Ice Demon Slayer Magic."**

 **Flashback ends.**

"(Ice Demon Slayer Magic, that seems more powerful then Esdeath's Ice power.)" Akame thought looking very surprised. "Do you mind if I tell this to the boss later?"

"Not at all, I trust you." Gray replied with a smile.

Short time later.

Tatsumi was training in the practice field with Akame using wooden swords.

Akame was swung her wooden sword and landing a hit on Tatsumi's side making him slide backwards.

"One more round." He groaned.

"You think you should rest?" Akame asked.

"Not a chance!" Tatsumi replied as he charged foward.

The Bulat came out of nowhere and elbowed him in the face.

Tatsumi got up on his knees. "What was that for, bro?"

"There could be more than one enemy no matter if you're fighting just once, so beware of your surroundings." The former Capital Solider replied. "You understand?"

Tatsumi lowered in his head.

"Well, someone is feeling down, what's up?" Bulat asked in softer tone.

"Not much, its just that I have level up and keep my promise to Akame, I will survive and get stronger!" Tatsumi replied with a determination.

Akame smiled at this.

"I see, how about we duke out!" Bulat pointed at himself.

Tatsumi and Bulat began to fight too.

"I'm skilled with a spear, also it takes more than passion to survive." Bulat stated. "Come on, is that all you got?"

Tatsumi continued attacking and attacking while leaping up and over.

"Come, Gray!" Bulat called motioning his hand.

"I suppose I can use a warm up." Gray declared with a grin as he instantly stripped off his shirt. "LET'S FIGHT!"

"OH!" Juvia squealed with hearts in his eyes. "Does he have to do that always?" Tatsumi said looking weirded out.

"Just bring it on!" Gray demanded.

Tatsumi started his practice fight with Gray using wooden swords.

"You guys are brilliant...BRILLANT!" Bulat echoed with a blush.

"So creepy!" Gray screamed as his body cringed nervously. "Bro, just let us train." Tatsumi sighed.

Bulat chuckled doing a thumbs up pose. "Whatever you say."

Akame smiled at this and looked at the sky. "(I just hope the others will make it back safely.)"

In a village in a snow mountains outskirts.

A girl and her father were riding through the village in a carrage.

"Look at them Spear, this place has devastating." The old man said gazing at the people trying to keep warm by their fireplaces. "Nation is lost without its people."

"You really care don't you father?" His daughter said who was carrying a large spear. "Enough to return to snake pit of the capital."

"This isn't the time to cower while in retirement." The old man said. "I intend to fight that Minister to my last breath."

"I intend to watch over you every step of the way." Spear said bravely. "I'm proud to have such brave daughter, but if only you wouldn't scare off your suitors." Her father said.

This made his daughter blush. "No, what does that have to do with me?" She asked turning her head away. "Its not going to be easy to find a husband for me."

Chouri chuckled. "Maybe, but seeing you with the right man would be romantic."

Spear scoffed. "Ugh, whatever."

Suddenly their carrage stopped.

They looked ahead to see three of guards in the road up ahead. "This area is getting worse everyday!"

Spear got out of the carrage. "Don't worry, I'll handle them!"

"Daidara." The old white haired man spoke.

The dirty blonde beast man began to walk towards the girl.

The girl stood in front of her guards. "CHARGE!"

Daidara took out his heavy large axe and killed the guards.

Spear was shocked.

Taran was hiding behind one of the building nearby. "Psyshic Control."

Just then the blonde haired beast Daidara stopped.

"Daidara was it, why aren't you moving?" His elder campanion asked.

"I can't, something has gotton me to freeze." He replied as his legs or arms wouldn't budge an inch.

Taran who was disguised in her cloak giving by Najenda came from behind the building's corner.

"Who are you?" The young boy with black tail asked. "Are you the reason my comrade can't move?"

Lily then came out of nowhere charging at the young black tailed boy

"Look out!" The old whited mustache man yelled.

Pantherlily kicked the young boy beast in his stomach sending him rolling across the ground

Spear was surprised seeing the three warriors overwhelmed so was her father. "Who are you people?" She asked.

Gajeel then jumped out of nearby tree.

"IRON DRAGON'S LANCE!"

He transformed his two arms into long length iron poles, hiting Daidara and Liver in their stomachs.

"What kind of crazy power is this?" Nyau asked looking a bit shaken as he took out his dagger and lunged at Lily.

Levy then jumped off of one of the house's roof tops.

"SOLID SCRIPT: GUARD!"

She written the word Guard was seen in midair creating a shield front of the Exceed.

"Aah!" Nyau gasped in shock as he was sent away flying onto the ground. "These strangers are tougher than they look."

Just then the daughter's father came out of the carrage. "Why are you doing this, Liver?"

"(Does this old geezer know this other old timer?)" Gajeel asked himself. "

"Because my Master ordered me." The Three Beasts Leader got up . "However it seems that, we have strong enemies and we have something to do our master ordered us to do, let's retreat but we won't forget this whoever you guys are!"

Liver, Daidara and Nyau retreated into the snowy hills nearby.

"Oh thank you for saving us." The Chouri said bowing.

"Excuse what are your names?" His daughter Spear asked.

Gajeel thought about how to answer and came up with an idea. "Call me, Black Steel."

"My name is Panther." Pantherlily replied not showing his face.

Taran approached the two warriors. "Just call me the Sabrina the Psychic."

"My name is Mcgarden." Levy answered.

"I thank you." The old retired man said bowing gratefully.

"We're in your debt." Spear added bowed gratefully.

Gajeel was looking at the direction where the three strangers retreated to. "(I wonder what those three punks going to, especially that old geezer what did he mean by: we have something to do and who is this master of theirs?)"

Meanwhile.

Liver, Daidara and Nyau went into another village.

They attacked other people a male Captain Guard and his son who fought against the three Beasts but were overpowered.

Later the Captain and his son along with their warriors were laying dead on the ground with blood spilled everywhere.

"This is pain in the butt, why should we do this?" Daidara asked throwing fliers.

"Because it would have no effect under the lead to the officials under the protection of General Budo." Liver answered who was throwing fliers too.

"Yeah, but those punks that just made us retreat and it really makes me angry." Daidara said clenching his fist. "Should we report this to Esdeath?"

"Are you kidding, if she finds out about this, then we'll have our heads off." Nyau said shaking a bit. "Though those guys didn't seem like ordinary Imperial Arms Users."

"Yes, one of them transformed their arms into iron like poles, those are three strangers were strong as well." Liver said putting his hand under his chin. "Anyway, for now, we'll just finish the mission we were given and return to the Master."

Later that day.

Night Raid was in the meeting room talking with the boss.

"Everyone I have bad news, Esdeath has conqered the Northern Tribe." Najenda announced. "Leone, I would like you to make your way into the Capital and find out what she's planning."

"Alright, I wonder what the woman is like." Leone said with confident smile.

Najenda sighed. "Esdeath is a psychopath so don't do anything stupid."

"(How strong is this Esdeath chick?)" Gray asked looking curious. "(Something tells me, she must be stronger than we heard.)" Gajeel thought looking curious.

"Anyway, I would to like to say something before I go any further." Najenda said as she gazed at Gray. "Gray Fullbuster, I was told that you have new kind of Ice Magic."

This got everyone to stare at the Ice Wizards expect for the Fairy Tail members(cause they know about his dad giving him Ice Demon Slayer Magic.) and Akame.

"I recall its called Ice Demon Slayer Magic." Najenda finished.

"Whoa, is that true?" Tatsumi asked looking surprised. "Ice Demon Slayer Magic is that for real?" Mine asked not buying the info.

"Aren't you full of surprises." Bulat commented with a smile.

"Don't-even-think about it." Juvia growled.

"This again." Leone mumbled.

"Its true my father gave this magic after he was sent free from the Necromancer that was controlling him." Gray answered.

"That's right, our guild was against Demons that were in a Dark Guild called Tartoros." Levy added. "They were very strong, they even used Curses, that weren't magic but still were powerful."

"Yes, in fact they used their Curses to kill Former Magic Council Members." Gajeel stated while clenching his hand.

"That's right, that night you told me that a Council member named Belno was killed." Leone pointed out. "She's was looking out for you despite your attitude."

"Indeed, the Tartoros had Nine Demons, each of them were strong foes." Lily explained. "They also found out about a weapon called Face."

"What is this face you speak of?" Najenda asked looking curious.

"We were told that Face is anti-pulse bomb, which can erase magic from around the world of Earthland." Juvia answered.

Night Raid was shocked at this. "A weapon..." Akame said first. "That can erase..." Mine added.

"Magic!" Tatsumi finished.

"That's horrible." Bulat said looking troubled.

"Yes, it was scary, I admit that." Gray said. "Our world depends on Magic, though there is a world called Edolas that doesn't have magic, but the people there can do well, however sometime during our journey in Edolas, we were giving a potion that helped us use our magic."

"That's quite a story." Tatsumi commented looking amazed.

"Can you tell us about Dragon Slayer Magic?" Najenda asked.

Gajeel stepped in. "I'll do that, see myself including Natsu, and Wendy are the first Generation of Dragon Slayers."

"What do you mean you, this Natsu, and Wendy are first Generation Dragon Slayers?" Tatsumi asked confused.

"Like me, Natsu and Wendy, the three of us were raised and trained by Dragons." Gajeel explained. "The second Generation was that Laxus and a wizard named Cobra had a Dragon Licarmas implanted inside their bodies to give them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Sounds interesting I guess." Mine commented. "Is there anything else about this Dragon Slayer Magic?" Leone asked.

"Yes, see the third Generation Dragon Slayers were Sting the Light Dragon Slayer and Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer." Gajeel replied. "They were raised by Dragons like me, Natsu, and Wendy, however they had Dragon Licarmas implanted in them too."

"(This is getting interesting.)" Bulat thought.

"(Dragon Slayers must be stronger than I thought.)" Tatsumi thought to himself. "(I mean, he overpowered Zanku, and others criminals.)"

"I see, quite interesting I say." Najenda commented.

"Who knew Dragon Slayers were so strong." Lubbock agreed.

"Is there any weaknesses you Dragon Slayers have?" Mine asked.

"Ugh, yes, whenever we ride on vehicles we got motion sickness." Gajeel replied.

"That sounds painful." Tatsumi said.

"No joke, however it depends if us Dragon Slayers were riding on vehicles or living things." The Iron Dragon Slayer stated.

"Oh it must be a pain to have such sickness, you need some pills...PILLS!" Bulat's voice echoed blushing red.

"Cut that out you creep!" Gajeel yelled.

Levy held the Iron Dragon Slayer back by grabbing hold of his waist. "Take it easy!"

"Anyway, what else has happened after battling this Tartoros Guild?" Najenda asked.

"We all went our separate ways, I have feeling that Natsu and Happy found that out too." Juvia answered sadly. "It was sad we all had to say good bye."

"It was sad for us all, but perhaps we'll meet our others friends again and rebuild the guild someday." Gray added with determined look.

"That's quite mission." Bulat said with a smirk. "I know you and your Fairy Tail friends can make that happen."

The four Fairy Tail members nodded.

"Taran, can we know more about you?" Najenda asked.

The Psychic Wizard thought of this. "(Maybe I should tell them, they seem so kind, especially Gray and Tatsumi.)"

She cleared her throat. "Ok, well, when I was a girl, my parents were killed by evil men, they used such powerful magic."

"What did these men look like?" Gray asked.

"The same kind of men that kidnapped Erza and these friends of hers." Taran answered with a low growl.

"Hold on, you're saying you were one of the prisoners too like Erza?!" Juvia asked totally shocked.

The Psychic Wizard nodded while lowering her head. "I manage to escape sometime before Erza did."

"Why did you say anything to anyone?" Gray asked.

"I tried, but I was so little I was very insecure after living in that island being pushed around, yelled at, and tortured." Taran answered not looking at the Ice Wizard. "The point is that I didn't feel like speaking to anyone, since then I worked with other guilds, however some were destroyed by other Dark Guilds, I kept escaping but barely had a chance to live a meaningful life."

Gajeel remembered those words.

"Anyway, all I wanted to live a peaceful place where I can call home, however seeing how much guilds I worked in that were destroyed by Dark Guilds, I realized that the world is a cruel place, years later after the war against Tartoros, I joined Avatar, but somehow my location was brought to the Magic Council and that's when you Gray, and Juvia found me."

Night Raid and the Former Fairy Tail wizards were silent for a sec.

"Look, we lived through tough times, however someone like you can live a life meaningful." Gajeel commented. "Trust me, someone told me that too."

An image of Belno came into the Iron Dragon Slayer's head.

"He's right, you can try to a ton for your crimes and sins." Gray agreed. "Just remember, as long as you have true friends and see how far you struggled is a way for you to go down the right path."

Taran was feeling something in her chest, it felt like she was happy inside. "I guess so."

"Anyway I must inform something else too, there was a number of assassinations on the group, another village from a half mile away from the village that Gajeel, Taran, Levy, and Pantherlily were in, the chief and his son were killed including 15 of their soliders." Najenda explained.

"Did you get a good look at their faces?" Akame asked turning to the wizards.

"Yes, from what I overheard, one of them was recognized by the old retired geezer." Gajeel answered. "His name was Liver."

Bulat's eyes narrowed but kept quiet.

"I see, but it gets worse I also found out that filers were scattered in the other village and saying Night Raid is responsible." Najenda added holding a few filers.

"So they're sticking the whole thing on us?" Gray asked. "That's so mean!" Juvia complained clenching her hands.

"Those filers don't look a git." Tatsumi stated.

"Thats true, but the public opinion is having a change of thought." Najenda answered.

"Why is that?" Levy asked.

"The chief and his son had first rank up bodyguards when this happened, therefore the group couldn't be overpowered by thugs." Najenda explained.

"So basically they're going after the big fish first." Mine stated. "Some group be skilled like us to be able to do that." Akame added.

"Its safe to assume two things: they have Imperial Arms and working for General Esdeath." Nanjenda pointed out.

"What is that she's trying to accomplish?" Tatsumi asked. "She's trying to lure us out into the open." Gray answered.

"He's right, once that happens, she can strike." Bulat agreed.

"Now that we know its a trap, I want to point out that, the people they striked at were indivduals, who disagree with the Ministers policies, recognize the reason for revolution, after we create the new nation, allies will be crucial to success, to put it simply, we can't afford to lose anymore, if anyone has a something to say speak."

Tatsumi, Gray, and Gajeel clenched their hands.

"I don't know much about this politic stuff but, someones abusing Night Raids name like that pisses me off!" Tatsumi protested.

Gray chuckled. "I agree, my friends from Fairy Tail don't like either."

"What'd you mean?" Leone asked. "He means that some people mocked our guild when its name went down, using Fairy Tails name for a saying mean stuff and talking smack about it makes us angry." Juvia answered.

"Yes, I heard." Taran spoke getting everyone to look at her. "I remember hearing a some wizards of Fairy Tail went missing on a island after dragon destroyed it."

The Night Raid group was so surprised. "Let me guess, Juvia, Gray, Levy, Lily, and Gajeel were one of the wizards that disappeared." Bulat guessed.

"Yes, the point is that using someone's guild or a group's name for something like this is so messed up." Gray answered. "I agree if Night Raid's name was being used for mocking, trash talking, or using your name for lying rumors, I'm sure that would make you guys upset too." Juvia added.

"You're guys right, so are you Tatsumi." Bulat said with a smile.

Najenda got up from her seat. "Good its settled, LET'S SHOW THESE BASTARDS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY USE NIGHT RAIDS NAME FOR SUCH ABUSE, TATSUMI YOU WILL GUARD BULAT WHILE LUBBOCK WILL GUARD AKAME, YOU WILL GUARD THE PEOPLE I WANT YOU TO!"

"Ok then, tell what we should go and meet them." Tatsumi said.

"You will aboarding a cruise ship currently docked near the capital!" Najenda explained. "Gray and Juvia I'm giving you a choice to help Bulat and Tatsumi."

Gray and Juvia smiled. "We'll be glad to help them out."

"Levy and Taran, I want you to choose to assist Lubbock and Akame at the village where the man and his daughter were nearly killed in."

Later that day.

Tatsumi was surprised at the boat. 'ITS HUGE!"

Gray was dressed in the cloak so was Juvia. "No kidding, its quite huge just like Blue Pegasus' flight ship." The Ice Wizard added amazed as well.

In the village in the snow area.

"That rice will help those people." Levy whispered. "Yes, those rice will make people happy." Akame agreed. "They were hungry thats for sure." Taran added.

"I must say, its good working with you girls." Lubbock chuckled with a blush.

Just then Akame's stomach growled. "Oh, I made myself hungry looking at it."

Lubbock took a piece of candy bar. "You have this incase any enemies come..."

Akame instantly ate it but got Lubbock's hand too.

"Nothing yet, looks like we missed the target." Lubbock said motioning his hand with the Crossed strings.

"Don't let your guard down." Akame said as she gazed up at the sky. "(Tatsumi, Bulat, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockster, if they're going after your target, then please come back safe.)"

Tatsumi looked over seeing a short man with few bodyguards. "That man has a few bodyguards, guess the enemies aren't coming."

The boy felt something hit on the back of his head. "What the?"

"Don't quickly assume." Bulat said.

"Where is bro?" Gray asked.

"My Trump Card is Invisiblity." Bulat said. "That we don't know what our enemies might do."

"Something tells me they might have something of their own." Juvia suggested. "You might be right girl." Bulat said.

Tatsumi turned to him. "I see, how many times you smacked me in the head?"

"Oh you just need tough love...LOVE!" Bulat's voice echoed.

"Do you really have to make it echo?" Tatsumi asked with awe look. "Yeah, its creepy." Gray agreed.

"Anyway, its cool to be invisible which gives you to sneak on." Juvia said.

"That's right, it helped me get through the battle at the Southern Tribe." Bulat said. "I like to think of its as my partner, however sometimes things don't last long"

Flashback scene.

Bulat was being held back by two guards and in front of him was Liver in a cage.

"SIR, I DON'T GET IT, HOW CAN THEY EXPELL YOU FROM THE CAPITAL?!" Bulat asked loudly.

"I couldn't stand myself the fault of having to bribe the new Minister, so I refused." Liver replied.

"So if you want to move up in rank, you just give him some money?!" Bulat asked angrily shoving aside the two guards. "THAT'S CRAP!"

"Calm yourself, I'm going back to the capital to plead of my case." Liver said as his former officer looked at him. "Despite the position I'm in, I've done nothing wrong, I'm confident the court will see to that."

"General..." Bulat muttered.

"It isn't fair you were placed under an officer like me, I hope you can forgive me." Liver said.

At the Capital

"As you should know the court didn't willing see it in his favor." Bulat added. "Some people were jealous of my abilities said I was criminal, I was so sick of it, so I used Incursio to escape before they captured me."

"That's so messed up." Tatsumi said. "No kidding." Gray agreed.

Just then Bulat's armor started to surge. "Uh oh, Invisiblty is wearing off, I better take of my armor."

"But if you do that, they'll recongnize you from the wanted posters." Juvia agreed. "If you let us hande this outside, while you can rest." Gray added. "Me too." Tatsumi said.

"Good idea, I'll see the ships hold." Bulat said as he walked away.

Tatsumi was inside drinking water.

"This is quite the banquet." Gray said chewing on some salad. "It sure is." Juvia said drinking cold water.

"Nobody suspcious yet, then I might be." Tatsumi muttered.

Then a tune was being played. "Where is the tune coming from?" Gray asked.

In the City.

Esdeath was getting a ice cream cone.

Leone was watching from a building on top. "(She's out in the open I can feel it.)"

Then a dark aura came out of Esdeath. "(I was so stupid to think I could take her when she was so easy to find, it kills me but I must withdraw.)"

In the Cruise ship.

One of the rooms was Liver sitting across from the table with Nyau.

"Your flute is melody is as elegant as ever." Liver commented. "The cruise ship has left the Imperial Capital so no one will be able to see us."

"I've been playing for awhile now so the passagers should be nice and drowsy." Nyau said stopping blowing his flute.

"There maybe be people that..." Liver began to say as he felt something. "What is it?" Nyau asked.

"(Strange I sense three strong aura around here, however the two auras I sense feel so strong.)" Liver thought.

Tatsumi began to get drowsy. "This flute must be doing this."

"We must get outside." Gray said looked barely effected. "Let's go." Juvia added.

They made it outside. "I can still here it from out here too." Gray said

"It must be an Imperial Arms." Tatsumi suggested.

Diadara then came out. "Hey, there you three, it looks like you guys aren't sleeping."

"You must be one of Night Raid possers I heard about." Tatsumi spoke.

"Heh, heh, you must think you're the real deal." Diadara said with a chuckle. "This should be good, I wonder how your friends fight."

Diardara then threw a sword at Tatsumi. "Heads up!"

"What is this sword for?" The boy asked.

"Got to fight fair, I need to get experience points to get stronger." Diardara replied taking out a large axe.

"Ok then, let's fight!" Tatsumi declared taking out his sword.

"Let's do this!" Gray and Juvia declared together.

"I'll give you experience but won't be pretty!" Tatsumi yelled as he leaped up.

"I like your confidence, it'll be fun crushing you!" Diardara exclaimed as he raised his axe but Tatsumi dodged it.

"SIERRA!" Juvia proclaimed as her whole body transformed into a water and tackled the Imperial Beast.

"What the?" Diadara said confused as he was sent onto a stairway.

"(So that's how strong Wizards of Fairy Tail are.)" Tatsumi thought amazed.

"What kind of Imperial Arms does your friend have?" Diadara asked but shook his head. "Never mind, I'll just have to see if you three can handle this!"

The Imperial Beast took his axe and made it to seperate parts and threw them like boomerangs.

Tatsumi knelt down but the one of them came back.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" Gray declared creating an shield made of ice protecting Tatsumi.

"What, was that ice?" Diadara asked surprised. "(It must be similiar to Esdeath's power.)"

"Thank you." Tatsumi said gratefully.

"Is that your Imperial Arms?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, I must say little runt, your friends are quite strong, I never faced opponents like them." Daidara replied. "Especially the friend that used ice powers, its seems powerful like General Esdeath."

"(Esdeath can use ice magic, no it must be something else.)" Gray thought.

"Anyway, you guys can't hit me so try dodging this!" Daidara declared thrown his two seperate axes again.

One of the Axes torn Gray's shirt leaving a scratch on his side while the second part of the Axe scratched Tatsumi's cheek.

"Are you guys ok?" Juvia asked extremely concerned.

"Yes, we are." Gray answered with a smirk.

"In that case..." Tatsumi dashed ahead as the second part of the Giant Axe flung behind him. "I'll guess I'll have to make it hit you!"

Diadara had a hidden smirk but then Tatsumi was sent flying away.

"TATSUMI, YOU IDIOT!" Bulat screamed angrily.

Diadara caught the axes he threw.

"THAT GUY WAS OBIVIOUSLY GOING TO FINISH YOU OFF AND YOU JUST BARREL IN THERE WITHOUT THINKING YOU NEED TO LEARN BE MORE RESPONDIBLE!" Bulat shouted angrily.

"Hey, why do you have so much energy, the lullaby was suppose to put everyone on board asleep?" Diadara asked. "Wait, that also includes those cloaked comrades of yours."

Bulat turned around. "Is that what that crap was about, something like doesn't work on me."

The Imperial Beast was confused and then he noticed something on the man's leg. "Oh I see, you stabbed yourself so you would be too distracted."

"My name is Bulat of Night Raid, you can also call me handsome." Bulat added.

"Yeah, but I don't think so, I'm "Diadara a servant of Esdeath." The Imperial Beast stated.

"Anyway, Tatsumi, I want you to watch see how we fight." Bulat said. "We?" Tatsumi asked.

The Former Imperial Officer put his hand on the ground. "INCURSIO!"

He summoned his armor and then it was on him. "I'm going to get a lot experenice points defeating this guy!" Diadara declared.

Just the Nyau and Liver jumped out of nowhere. "LOOK OUT YOU GUYS!" Tatsumi screamed.

"LET'S CRUSH THESE..." Nyau began to say as Bulat vanished and punched the boy in the stomach and kicked Liver who barely blocked his attack.

"NOW, GRAY, JUVIA!"

"WATER LOCK!"

Diadara was trapped in a large water mass.

"ICE MAKE: SWORD!"

Gray created an sword made of ice and slashed the dirtly blonde Beast's chest causing blood to spill on the ground.

"This what I meant to aware of your surroundings." Bulat commented.

"(Bulat knocked away the other two in seconds.)" Tatsumi thought amazed. "(Gray, Juvia, they're stronger than I thought, I wonder how strong the others Wizards from their guild are including these other Dragon Slayers.)"

"We did my love!" Juvia cheered hugging her friend.

Gray wasn't convinced of that as he just gazed ahead.

"You know, back in my days I was known as 100 man slayer." Bulat stated.

"I believe it was 128 to exact." A voice said.

It was Liver approaching them. "You played a vital role on getting ride of operatives back then, as for your two friends, I must say they're strong than the enemies my comrades and I faced in a village in the outskirts."

"(He must referring to Gajeel, Patherlily, Levy, and Taran.)" Gray thought.

He came closer as he Bulat turned around. "Is that..."

"I recognized that armor and strength, its been awhile hasn't Bulat?" Liver asked.

"Its really you, General Liver." His former officer answered with surprise.

End of chapter.


	10. Three Beasts of the Capital Part 2

Chapter 10: Three Beasts of the Capital Part 2

"Former General to be exact, ever since Esdeath saved my life, I was her devoted servant." Liver said putting his hand on a cross hanging around his neck.

"(Is the same guy, that Bro was talking about?)" Tatsumi asked himself.

Bulat then spinned his spear. "If things were different, I would bring a toast our reunion, but now I'll have to kill you, A MISSION COMES FIRST!"

"I couldn't have said that better myself." Liver responded as he took off one of his gloves which had a ring with a dragon's head on it. "Gerenal Esdeath's wishes will be realized, to make sure that happens, SHE GAVE ME THIS IMPERIAL ARMS!"

Water from nearby six barrels came out.

"The Black Mauling, its a ring type weapon, it was crafted from a organ of an Aquatine Danger Beast, which gives me to control water, anyone who wears can be still manipulate any liquid, if this is the battlefield, then lady luck is on my side."

He gazed at Juvia. "As for you since it seemed your body is made of water..."

The water wizard didn't flinch.

Liver pointed his Imperial Arms at the Water Wielder but nothing happened. "What's this, why can I control you, your body is made of water."

"Your little ring is nothing!" Juvia replied as her eyes glowed.

Gray then remembered something.

Flashback scene.

" **(I remember Natsu faced an wizard from Phantom Lord, he name was Totomaru, who controlled elements of fire.)" Gray thought. "(Despite that Natsu's attacks were being used against him, he still was able to defeat because as long as Natsu's heart was in his fire magic then Totomaru or anyone couldn't control his magic attacks.)"**

Flashback ends.

"As long as my heart is with my power then I can't be control nor my attacks!" Juvia proclaimed.

Gray smiled realizing he was right.

"(Amazing, as long as Juvia's heart is with her magic then it can't be controlled nor her.)" Tatsumi thought astonished.

Liver smirked. "It won't matter cause all of you will die."

"Anyway you fight with water, rather convenient since Esdeath is a Ice user." Bulat commented.

"(Ice User, so Esdeath can use ice attacks.)" Gray thought surprised. "(However, her powers won't be anything I can't handle, my master Ur taught me this Maker magic, and if I face this woman they speak of then I won't hesitate or hold back.)"

"General Esdeath can create ice out of thin air, don't evelant her to my level." Liver said clenching his hand with the ring on it. "She is a god, WATER FIRE!"

"Touchy, touchy!" Bulat said blocking the water using his spear.

"Man, Liver has his hands full with this guy." Nyau said getting up from the crates. "Well judging from that water he should be ok, but I'll give some back up."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Tatsumi declared jumped down to Imperial Beast.

Nyau blocked his attack with his flute.

"You think I'm going to sit there and watch?" Tatsumi asked.

"You're in the way!" Nyau shouted as he pushed the boy off. "YOU NIGHT RAID PUNKS ARE SO ANNOYING!"

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray proclaimed as he created a ice floor path where the Imperial Beast was running.

"What the..." He said slipping on the ice and falling down.

Liver noticed this but didn't stop his attack. "(Amazing, this stranger creating ice from not out of air but with his hands.)"

Tatsumi charged and swung his sword down but Nyau dodged it then appeared behind him kicking on his back.

"(This kid is fast.)" Tatsumi thought beginning to fall. "But I've trained for this."

He and Nyau charaged at each other swinging their weapons at each other.

"Akame is faster than you!" Tatsumi remarked.

"What, do not compare me to an assassin!" Nyau shouted as he swung his flute while Tatsumi swung his sword.

They both end up sliding backwards.

"(If he didn't lucky with that hit, then I would've killed already.)" Nyau thought panting heavily.

"(These Beasts fight so tough, they make guys like Ogre childs play.)" Tatsumi thought also breathing heavily.

Liver was on top of the water that formed a snake's head.

"Whoa, the battle is getting intense now!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Of course, Liver has the advantage." Nyau said confidently.

"Bro will beat the snot of that old geezer!" Gray declared. "Yeah, Bulat will beat that old timer to a pulp!" Tatsumi agreed.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU, SAY GOOD-BYE BULAT!" Liver declared in fury as his Imperial Ring glowed. "SNAKE FROM THE ABYSS!"

Bulat leaped through the attack using his spear.

"It seems that I assumed that you would attack through the snake's head, instead of dodging from head on, meanning there would be countless casulaties if I destroyed the ship!" Liver stated. "Perhaps you'll be able to avoid my next tactic, if your fimible plan is on the deck but you can't dodge it in mid-air!"

His ring glowed again and more water spirals forming a spear hit the back of Bulat's armor. "It'll take more than water spears to destroy the fire in my soul!"

Liver landed on the cruise ship. "Of course, I would never finish you off with a simple strike, after all, I know what you're capable of."

"The two of us been through a lot together, in so many battles I know your strengths and weaknessses better than anyone." He added raised his right hand. "That's why, I'm going to show you the power of Trump Card, DRAGONS CONQERUR HEAVEN!"

The water dragon heads heading towards Bulat and engulfed him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed.

Bulat was gone. "Hmm, I think I got him." Liver said.

"WATER LOCK!" Juvia proclaimed.

"What the, what is this?" Liver asked as he was engulfed in a huge water mass.

Just then Bulat coming down from the air. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT, YOU SHOULD KNOW A BETTER OLD MAN!"

"How did you survive that attack?!" Liver asked as he struggled to get free from the water mass.

Nyau dashed towards Bulat but he saw him quickly and pushed him aside using his arm. "Ugh, you realize you missed your chance on defeating Liver."

Tatsumi was on the ground. "Sorry bro, I couldn't hold him off any longer."

"What's this, you can still move, take nap so I can deal with you later." Nyau suggested.

"Don't worry, I'm amazed that you made this far without Imperial Arms." Bulat said removing his armor.

"Yeah, I guess." Tatsumi said. "(Even with his armor, he got hurt really bad.)"

"Juvia, you can release Liver." Bulat said.

"Ok then..." Juvia said confused but did what former officer told her.

"I noticed your armor deactivated after taking serious damage." Liver said. "Beyond that, your two friends have such incredible powers."

"I admit that too, one of them can use ice powers." Nyau added. "So what is your friends name?"

"Call me the Cold Knight." Gray replied. "My name will have to wait."

"Strange, I would prefer Ice Boy." Bulat commented with a chuckle.

"I hate it when people call me that!" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"Weird as usually." Juvia muttered.

"Anyway, we seem to have a clear winner." Liver stated confidently.

"You don't need to play it tough." Bulat said glancing at his former general. "That drop of blood coming out of your ear is a dead give away."

Liver noticed it too.

"Your Interal organs must've took a hit from your Imperial Arms, so I don't think you're in any condition to use your Imperial Arms again." Bulat added.

Liver smirked. "Nothing gets passed you does it and here I was thinking on having the upper hand."

"Bulat is smarter than he looks." Juvia muttered.

"I must ask you and that other Ice User, how you two like to becomes members of Esdeath's army, I'm sure you Bulat would be a lieutenant, while your friend can be a right hand man for Esdeath."

"Thanks but I stopped serving the empire a long time ago." Bulat replied. "I'm not joining the empire after hearing what's going with it." Gray agreed.

"Don't think of it that, it changed my life for the better when I joined Esdeath's army, everywhere I go a lot people cower before." Liver explained as he took hold of his cross badge. "In fact my name is feared that even those bureancrats always spread their filthy Politics consumed their own power!"

Gray and Bulat stayed silent.

"I employ you two to come with me, if you do I'm sure that the master can erase all your crimes from the record books!"

"I said no, I would never join the thing we fought to destroy." Bulat replied combing his hair. "Since I know that Esdeath is scratching the Minister's back, how can I live myself, it would tarnish my image of the masses."

"As for me, the Cold Knight, I would never join any psychopath!" Gray protested.

"Oh my love." Juvia said with a smile and had sparkle eyes.

"Bulat, I can't believe someone like you would say something so aggrogant." Liver said slightly shocked. "Cold Knight, you realize that if you stay with Night Raid, you won't be able to avoid more bloodshed."

"Oh like how you nearly slaughtered that girl and her father?!" Gray shouted in anger.

Liver then felt something off about the man's aura. "(Strange, this assassin has the same aura I felt before.)" He thought with wide eyes. "(Something is off about him.)"

"Anyway, I was only trying to stay modest." Bulat said putting his comb away into his pocket.

"(From what I see they both have reached our limit but what they don't know is that we still have our Trump Card.)" Nyau thought raising his flute.

Gray was eyeing at the little Beast man. "(That look on his face means something else is up.)"

Tatsumi stood up. "Bro, wait, when two Imperial Arms Users fight, one dies while the other lives."

"None of us can us our weapons now." Bulat said. "Then its a fight to death using our swords." Live suggested as he injected something into his arm.

"Wait bro, something is not right with this guy." Tatsumi called.

"Let me and the Water maid help you!" Gray suggested. "No, stay back, this my fight! "Bulat replied. "But this guys is going..." Tatsumi began to remind his bro.

"Yeah, I know, he's not be someone to beat easily." Bulat replied as he pressed a button his green shoulder blades which got his sword back. "HERE WE GO!"

They both charged at each other swinging their swords rapidly.

"Neither of them is given a inch." Juvia said surprised.

Bulat and Liver slide backwards but charged at each other as their sword collided.

"AAAAAHHH!" Bulat screamed as his sword broke Liver's and slit his throat.

"YOU GOT HIM!" Tatsumi cheered.

Liver then smirked. "My real Trump Card: KILLER BLOOD SWORD!"

Bulat then pushed Gray and Juvia aside as he tried to deflect the attack but some the blood went through his body, legs, and arms.

He knelt down but used his sword to keep him steady. "Are you ok?" Tatsumi asked.

"I don't think I let him land hit blows." Bulat replied in pain.

"I put all I had into that final attack." Liver said as he fell down slowly. "Yet you still blocked well played."

Bulat looked ahead. "If I hesitated I would've been down before I knew what hit me when I saw the spray pattern of his blood, I knew it had to be some form of liquid."

Meanwhile.

Akame, Lubbock, Levy, and Taran were leaving the village.

"How disappointing, the enemies didn't show up." Lubbock groaned. "At least I spend time with some pretty ladies."

"Pervert!" Taran spatted punching the green haired man in his face.

Levy sighed with a small smile.

Akame smiled and then had a concerned look on her face. "(I hope the others are doing better.)"

At the curise ship.

"Bulat, I have something to tell you." Liver groaned. "There's a reason I joined General Esdeath's army, something I didn't tell you before."

Flashback scene.

 **He remembered the day he was in his cell.**

 **Esdeath approached him. "I've been looking for a warrior capable of combat, so I would like you to join my army."**

 **"If I do then I'm still a criminal, I won't be allowed to return to the army." Liver said not opening his eyes.**

 **"Don't give up so easily, that's kind of weakling would do." Esdeath said putting her boot on his head. "You'll be returning becauuse I want you to, which means nobody can say a word against it."**

 **"Beyond that the Minister enjoys his saft position due to my miltary power, so if its for the sake of increasing that power he would we welcome it open arms, would he not?"**

Flashback ends.

"I respected admiration for Esdeath, that's the real reason, to such I swore I would as devote servant of Esdeath, in mere moments I will be taking your life Bulat!" Liver declared.

Bulat coughed up his own blood. "That syringe, it wasn't just a strengthening serum, it was also a deadly poison mixed in."

Juvia and Gray had shocked looks on their faces.

"There is no cure and you haven't developed a resistance to it, you'll be dead quickly, now I must be going ahead." Liver said as he collasped.

"I should've expected more from you, we defeated each other." Bulat said coughing more intensely.

"Let's get you out of here!" Tatsumi yelled.

Then the same tune was played by Nyau. "We're not done yet." Bulat pointed out.

"The Swords of Blood weren't our only Trump Card, the real trump card is me." The little beast child said playing his flute. "Trump Card into the Diven human: SCREAM!"

Nyau grew taller with large muscles and ab's. "This tune does more than put people to sleep, it makes me bigger and stronger so I tear your butts to pieces."

"He made himself bigger and massive." Tatsumi commented.

"It feels good being in this body again." Nyau said with an evil smile.

"(Damn, its was too hard for us to beat him when he was small.)" Tatsumi thought.

"Don't worry, we'll handle him!" Juvia declared.

"That's right, we're not scared for some big child freak!" Gray remarked.

"Hold on! Bulat said handing up his sword. "Here, I'm leaving this to you."

"Is that..." Tatsumi began to ask.

"A key to Incursio, anyone who wears will possess the key." Bulat answered.

"No, you can't just give me..." Tatsumi began to say.

"Ha, ha, ha, what good will it do if you can't put on, anyone will tries to wear that will die instantly if that person isn't match for it." Nyau laughed. "Stop being a coward and fight for real."

Tatsumi was then punched in the face again. "Are you really going to listen to your opponent, listen I know you trained a lot and gain great experience."

"That's right." Gray spoke. "I mean, everyone has something inside them, like potienal."

"Yes, you can do it." Juvia said with a smile.

"If you like how the weapons feels or have a simple postive first impression of it, you can easily tell its a match." Bulat explained.

Flashback scene.

 **Tatsumi remembered when he saw Incrusio the first time.**

 **During Gray's practice fight against Bulat.**

 **"INCRUSIO!"**

 **Bulat was then wearing his armor.**

 **"AMAZING!" Tatsumi proclaimed in excitement.**

Flashback ends.

"I know you can do this." Bulat said. "Even Juvia, Gajeel, Gray and everyone believes in you."

Tatsumi gazed at the two wizards who smiled while nodding in respond.

"Alright then there's no I respect more than you and the others." Tatsumi said. "IF YOU SAY I CAN WEAR THEN THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU OR THE OTHERS DOWN!"

Nyau sighed. "Seriously, you're going to put it on, then I'll kill you quickly!"

"WATER LOCK!" Juvia proclaimed as her hoody fell off.

"(ONE OF THESE STRANGERS IS A WOMAN?)" Nyau thought in surprise and was trapped a large mass of water.

"NOW LET GO AND SCREAM TATSUMI WITH ALL THE FIRE IN YOUR SOUL!" Bulat proclaimed in fury.

Tatsumi did slamming the sword into the ground. "AAAAHHHH, INCURSIOOOO!"

The Armor appeared and then began to transform into a Dragon.

"Its a Dragon!" Gray exclaimed.

"(Amazing, the armor is changing to Tatsumi's movements!)" Bulat thought with amazement expression.

"What the, is this armor's core still alive?!" Nyau asked shocked.

"Incursio is a organ created using a Tyrant, an extremely dangerous Dragon-Type Creature who had an incomparaable lif force, it always wandered the country in search of prey it could evolve its body to blend into evironemnt even in the burning desert, frozen tundra, in the first time the emperor used it evolved durin his first suppression forces were hunting it, even now been subjugated and made into a Teigu the Dragon's flesh is still much alive, it'll continue to evolve in order to defeat its enemies!" Bulat proclaimed.

"What?" Nyau asked suddenly scared.

"Tatsumi, Incrusio has bonded with you cause your emotions!" Bulat added.

"Esdeath's army has used Night Raids name to commit fake assassinations again and again!" Tatsumi yelled. "That's right, we'll make you pay for your actions!" Gray agreed.

"Yeah, you two think you're so special now!" Nyau remarked angrily. "Including that water freak?"

"(I can't give my name away so I had to lie about my name.)" Juvia thought. "For your information, call me the: Aqua Knight."

"(This armor I feel its power and strenght, I feel so strong.)" Tatasui thought looking at his armor and turned his attention the enemy. "Let's finish this!"

Nyau glared as he and Tatsumi charged at each other with their fists.

As their fists collided, Tatsumi elbowed Nyau in the face hard.

"NOW!" Tatsumi ordered.

"ICE MAKE:SWORD!" Gray proclaimed.

He created an ice sword.

"No way!" Nyau screamed as the Ice wizard stabbed him in the chest then removed it.

Tatsumi then elbowed the once short Beast in the face when sent him flying.

"SIERRA!" Juvia screamed as she engulfed herself in water and tackled Nyau in the stomach.

Nyau was sent flying onto a nearby wall as he did he slide down and went back to his smaller form then fell on the ground laying dead.

"That's how much power you have, then I have doubt that Tatsumi will surpass me in no time." Bulat said as his vision got blurry and blurry. "I'll be watching over you, everyone from Night Raid and those from Earthland."

Bulat was then laying dead on the ground with a smile.

Juvia was crying on Gray's shoulder.

"(Bulat, despite you were very weird, you were wise and kind.)" The Ice Wizard thought lowering his head shedding a tear. "(You were a true friend and like a brother to me and Tatsumi.)"

"I'm sorry that even in the end, I only did things that would get me smacked, but I'll become strong, I'll try to use Incursio as well as you did." Tatsumi said sadly. "So I need to cry a bit longer."

So he did letting out tears as he fell on his knees and cried.

In the Tensui village.

A girl was seen on a pile of dead soliders. "Phew, human bodies can be so fun."

"Hey, Kurome, its almost time for us to dispose the bodies!" A guard called out. "OH, tha'ts fine I was growing tired of them." Kurome replied.

Another guard came to her. "A request for you to return to the capital has come."

"Just me?" Kurome asked chewing on cookies.

"Yeah, it seems like it, you're one of the six people who've been selected for a mission or something." The guard replied.

Kurome stood up. "Looks like maybe I'll get to you see there, isn't that right, big sis?"

End of chapter.


	11. The Ice Wizard's Capture

Chapter 11: The Ice Wizard's Capture

Esdeath had her three loyal beasts buried and went to a graveyard in the capital to lay flowers. "Daidara, Nyau, Liver, all of three of you were killed, I guess that means you all were just too weak."

She then put her hand on one of the gravestones which all had crosses. "I can't change the past but I will avenge your deaths, for the time new members will be arriving soon today."

Mine was in the hot springs.

She motioned her right arm and realizing it was healed. "(Good.)"

A short later she was running through the hallway but before getting dressed and making her to the others.

Everyone on the pratice field.

Tatsumi was doing push-ups while Akame was sitting on his back.

Juvia was sitting Gray's back while he did push-ups.

Leone was sitting on Lubbock's back.

Levy was sitting Lily's back(who was in his battle mode).

Taran was sitting on Gajeel's back.

"I see, you all are here." Mine spoke.

"We must serious than we were before." Gray answered panting. "Oh my love, I know you'll get even stronger." Juvia chanted with a smile.

"I need to work up my stamina, at this rant I'll go invisible for a second in the shape I'm in." Tatsumi said panting and sweat.

Mine slightly blushed at him.

"Its been awhile since I did lot a push ups and feels nice." Lily said. "That's for sure, its a great workout too." Levy giggled.

"When the time comes, we must be ready to take out those capital punks." Gajeel said with determination. "Yes, I'll get stronger too." Taran muttered with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, since we lost two members, I'll get serious even more." Lubbock said. "Its cute seeing you get tough." Leone commented. "Though you haven't done much push-ups as the other guys did."

"Its time his fault there's slight weight difference between me and Leone." Akame stated.

Everyone gasped at Akame's words.

Leone then punched the girl on the head.

"Good your all here!" Najenda said who was carrying a backpack on her back inside was the axe that Diadara had. "I'm going to the Revolutionary base, they'll need the weapons we got from the three beasts."

"You're going by yourself?" Tatsumi asked. "Isn't that heavy?"

"Nah, I can handle it, though I can't use but I just swing it around." Najenda said holding up the Imperial Arms Axe.

"She's quite the badass." Gray whispered. "Indeed she is." Tatsumi whispered.

"Of course she is, she used to be a General." Lubbock replied.

"Three things though, first Akame I'm leaving you in charge, make sure everyone trains harder." Najenda said.

Akame was surprised but nodded her head. "Ok whatever."

"Hey, be serious!" Tatsumi spatted. "Don't worry, she always get a job done." Lubbock chuckled.

"Secondly, if its ok Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Taran, Levy, and Pantherlily, I'll inform the base about you." Najenda stated. "If that's ok?"

The Former Fairy Tail members smiled in respond.

The boss lit a cigarette. "The last thing, I'll recruit two members for the team, although I doubt there will be anyone that has combat at the moment."

"Sorry, but I'm getting better at this." Tatsumi said looking ashamed.

"The three beasts you defeated were the capitals center offensive army and members of Esdeath's army, but you, Gray, Juvia, and Bulat manage to defeat them, Esdeath maybe a powerful enemy but she suffered a lost, you didn't just, when the Revolution begins, we'll have less to worry about, you didn't just save passagers, you saved a lot of peole that'l be needed in our fight against the Empire."

Tatsumi shut his eyes. "Thank you."

"Oh, Bulat told me something before." Leone said.

Flashback scene.

 **"Tatsumi was a lot to figure out but he has amazing potential, that goes for Gray, Gajeel, and those wizards." Bulat commented. "Maybe if Tatsumi does more training and does well, then perhaps he can surpass me one of these days, I can't wait to see what happens next."**

Flashback ends.

"Thanks." Tatsumi said started to get teary eyed.

"Keep fighting, survive that's all you can do, and become the person that Bulat wanted you and the Wizards to be." Najenda said as she walked away.

At the City.

A young man wearing a jacket and holding a large bag of fish was walking through the streets. "(Here it is, the Capital.)"

He noticed some cizitens staring at him. "(What is people staring at me, oh well if I can handle aquatic beasts and fighting pirates, then there's nothing I can't handle.)"

He arrived later at the Capital and went to the conference room.

He stood in front of door. "(This is, my new teammates are inside waiting for me, I show I mean business.)"

As he took hold of the door's handle bar as image bald man appeared. "Don't let those guys run over you, show them who's boss!"

He abrutly opened the door. "GREETINGS FRIENDS I'M HERE TO..."

There sitting at the conference table was a tall muscle man, with claw mark on his chest, wearing no shirt but pants, and had a strange looking mask covering his face and around his head.

"I'm sorry!" The man said closing the door and sat down. "Oh that must've been the intrigation room."

He took out of piece of paper and looked at it then at the sign above the door. "(You're kidding me, I'm going to be working with that guy?)"

He reopened the door and ran to one of the five empty seats. "(I should be careful not to tick this guy off.)"

As he sat down the masked man stared at him. "(Oh crap, what did I do?)" He thought looking frighten.

His body to his knees began to shake knowing the masked man was still staring. "(What is the freak staring at me for, oh man, mom don't be disappointed in me if I come home.)"

Just then the door opened again and coming was Kurome. "(Oh its a normal person.)" The man thought in relief.

The girl sat down across the table and chowed on cookies from a bag.

"Hi there." The man greeted getting the young black haired girl's attention.

"Nice to you meet you my name is Waaaa..." He stopped as Kurome took hold of her bag containing the cookies. "Stay away from cookies." She glared.

"(Never mind, she's not normal.)" The man thought as he walked away and sat down.

Then the door opened again.

It was Seryu and Koro. "Greetings comrades, I"m Seryu Imperial Guard of the Capital, this is my companion Koro."

Her Imperial Arm Dog barked.

Then a man wearing glass and wearing a scientist uniform came inside. "This is the way, present us with your style, Doctor Stylish." Seryu bowing down.

"Oh I love good dramatic introduction, a very difention of Stylish, you captured my engrace." The scientist chanted.

"(First these guys and this dude.)" The country man thought looking surprised.

Dr Stylish then noticed the young man. "Oh my, you're a country boy, you're too adorable, I'll polish you up in no time, so don't be shy." He said with a wink.

"(He likes me, talk about freaky.)" Wave thought looking creeped out.

Then a blonde young man came inside and was holding a book in his left arm. "Hi, it appears I'm the last one here."

"Hi, there my name is Wave." The country boy said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Run." The blonde man replied kindly.

"You're normal!" Wave greeting cupping the man's hands.

Then the masked man was standing up had a tray of cups. "Um, excuse me, the tea is ready."

He placed the cups for each of his teamates. "Sorry, if I didn't say hello, I'm a uh...bit shy."

Wave just stared in relief. "Oh, I need to get myself together, my name is Bols." The masked man greeted kindly.

"(I didn't think he was the shy type.)" Wave thought.

"(Incineration Squad, that's the stylish that'll incinerate anyone, he's not my type.)" Dr Stylish thought.

Just then another member came in wearing a mask and was Esdeath. "What are you people doing here?!"

"What we were all invited here..." Wave stopped as he kicked by the woman in stomach. "Anyone can be assassin, don't let your guard down."

She then ran towards Run but he reacted quickly. "(This guys is good reaction speed.)"

From behind Seryu and Koro lunged at her.

The student of Captain Ogre lunged her fist foward but Esdeath caught her attack and slammed her on the floor while covering Koro's face with a ice.

Kurome took out her sword and charged at Esdeath then swiped her swords several times. "I'm not holding back even this is a game."

Esdeath's masked shattered into pieces.

"General Esdeath!" Bols exclaimed in surprise.

"(Even the Commander is a nutcase.)" Wave thought.

Later that day at suset.

Esdeath escorted her new team to palace grounds. "I didn't want to bore anyone with a formly meeting greet."

"Nah, its ok I'm used to it." Wave replied.

"Anyway, after we meed the Emperor, we'll have a party" Esdeath said turning away.

"With all due respect, aren't we taking things too quickly?" Run asked looking uncertain.

"I like to get unnesscery things out of way first." The General replied.

"Should we decide ona name for our team?" Dr Stylish asked.

"Hmm, we're a special police Force: THE JAEGERS!"

Meanwhile at the northern fortress.

Esdeath's new group she decided to give the area to.

A tall muscle man wearing imperial guard's uniform which resembled the one Captain Ogre wore. "This place is great, Gerenal Esdeath gave me this fortress."

Outside in the snowy mountains.

The four mysterious strangers were heading to the fortress.

"This place seems like interesting." The tall figure said as hoody blew backwards revealing the figure's face.

It was a female with long dirty blonde hair, human like face, on her neck was guildmark of Tartoros.

"There are humans there but we'll destroy them including the leader here." The female demon said with a evil smirk.

Just then the other tall but short figure then the tall female demon stood by her. "Yes, Saki, we're ready to attack."

"Let's do it." The fourth figure said wielding his own Khakkhara staff.

the fourth figure's hoody fell backwards revealing its face.

The fourth had the head and face of a human skull. "I Kay the Neo-Necromancer", will surpass Keyes and I will do what he did, "find subjects for my experiment."

"Yes, let's show these humans what demons of Tartoros can do." The third figure said as his hoody revealed his whole face and back of his cloak revealed a wolf tail.

the third figure had a white color skin, white hair color with three bangs behind his head, wolf canine feet,and wolf ears. "Heh, its time of these little lambs to be hunted, for my idiol Jackal, I will make him proud and surpass him."

The four demons continued to approach the fortress.

Later at the Capital.

Wave was cooking with Bols. "(To make welcoming dinner was a good idea, using my memento the seafood I brought from home.)" The country boy thought as he felt uneasy glancing at Bols. "(But isn't it a little strange that he can work with that mask on his face?)"

Wave then turn the faucet on.

"Wait, the spinach has to go last because its too early." Bols spoke.

"Oh, sorry, you know its relieved to know you're such a kind person." Wave said kindly.

"No, I'm not a kind person as you say." The masked Jaeger said lowering his head.

In the diner room.

Esdeath was sitting with Kurome, Seryu, and Koro.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Seryu asked.

"Oh mostly hunting down and toturing as usually." The General replied putting her wine cup on the table. "However lately, I've been finding a interest in love."

Seryu and Kurome jumped a bit in surprise. "Love?!"

Esdeath giggled at their reaction. "Anyway, I heard that a Imperial Arms was just taken."

"Yes, its a pair of giant Scissors we retrieved from evil people currently behing held int eh main guard office." Seryu answered. "But we haven't had any luck to find who can use it."

Esdeath then had a idea. "I suppose we can find someone capable of using, say we should put on an entertaining show."

In the city.

Tatsumi was walking around the streets with Gray and saw ahead Lubbock next to an old book store. "Yo."

They walked inside and came to book shelf.

Lubbock pulled back one of the books which was switch and opened a secret door.

"This is place is cool!" Tatsumi cried in amaze. "Its not much, it'll do." Gray commented.

"Be careful walking down!" Lubbock yelled.

As they walked down they soon came to hiding room.

"HEY THERE!" Leone greeted.

"Aren't you relaxed." Tatsumi commented seeing food and wine on a table in front of the blonde Assassin.

Lubbock took out a wanted poster. "I must inform that Mine's image is in a wanted poseter, therefore, Gray, Juvia, Taran, Tatsumi, Gajeel, Lily, Levy, and I can only be around."

"Yes, but not all of us can take a risk of getting the citizens suspcious." Gray commented.

"Agreed, since my face was seen when I was on that cruise ship, I don't think its wise for me walk around." Tatsumi stated.

"True, but nobody recognized you so you're good." Lubbock spoke.

"Speaking of I heard there's a Special Police force called the Jaegers, seems they quite getting a lot of people hear to talk." Tatsumi stated.

"No doubt, Esdeath is their leader, that's the real topic too." Lubbock said. "Well, that but the for bad thing is that she's very dangerous person."

Gray was looking curious about this Esdeath after hearing about her powers from Liver. "How dangerous is this woman?"

"That's right, you haven't heard of her, well its like..." Lubbock said.

Flashback scene.

 **"A few years ago, there was a group of savage tribes in the southwest that rose up the rebellion against the Empire's Tyrannical Rule." Lubbock explained. "The Empire immediately dispatched a force to go and vanquish them."**

 **Images of the Tribes warriors came to his head.**

 **"The Tribes had 10,000 soliders and the Empire sent 120.000 to quell them, as result the fight would be obvious to anyone however...those far off the outskirts of the empire were nothing for the empire's soliders who had comfortably raised near the Capital."**

 **Animals, and exotic monstesr came to Lubbock's head.**

 **"They were also attack wild animals and different monster species, swarm of poisonous insects, and diseased had a devastating effect on the troop morale, the Expeditionary force had all but given up, in the face of natur's fury...the Tribes who knew of the land well were also constantly conduction highly effective night raids on their forces, the Imperial army was too exhausted to even put up any fight, and many more died."**

Linebreak.

"(Sounds like this bad areas were too much for the imperial Army.)" Gray thought.

Flashback continues.

 **"Growing impatient, the Empire dispatched the young yet capable Gerenal Najenda and General Esdeath to reinforce the army."**

 **Images of Esdeath and former General Najenda who seems to have her original left arm.**

 **She glanced at the light blue haired woman. "Esdeath, you look very in a sullen mood today."**

 **"This assignment doesn't please me at all." The strong general said looking bored.**

 **"The Minister's orders were to use your Imperial Arms and to bring this Rebellion to swift conclusion." Najenda informed.**

 **"I was looking foward to overcoming the local advantages these savages have and curshing them though these orders just plain boring, orders are orders though." Esdeath said as she gazed at vilage from across the river.**

 **She then got off her horse and put her hand in the water which competely froze the entire river.**

 **"Its incredible." Najenda commented.**

 **"We'll take over the enemy base!" Nyau stated.**

 **Diadara charged ahead on his horse. "Man, I feel like a cannonball when I charge this way!"**

 **"GUN-SQUARDON TO THE FRONT AND FIRE!" Liver commanded as his soliders fired their guns.**

 **As the battle was underway.**

 **A lot the tribes were killed as Najenda watched in horror.**

 **Esdeath had three tribe men on the ground while she had one front of her tied up with the other two. "Your home is being ravaged."**

 **"Damn, just kill us already!" The chief screamed angrily.**

 **"I have a great compassion but only minimal mercy, you few alone will be allowed to survive this horror." Esdeath commented.**

 **"You must be kidding, if you don't kill us now, we'll definitely come after and kill yo..."**

 **Esdeath put her boot on his head. "Remember this, this nature is the natural state of the weak, if you don't like it, just become stronger."**

 **"(This is wrong, I can't take orders from her to slaughter those people.)" Najenda thought who was hiding behind a tree.**

Flashback ends.

"That's it." Lubbock finished.

"It wasn't foolish to plant the sets of hatred in the ones they let live like that, right?" Tatsumi asked.

"It seems that this woman just likes to get onto battlefields and possible more of them too." Gray spoke.

"Correct, that's how Esdeath is, that way she can keep enjoying herself and fight more." Lubbock agreed.

"She's messed up." Tatsumi commented.

Leone sighed. "Yes, I knew it was good not to mess with her, she's dangerous for sure."

"She must a monster at that too from how you guys are putting this info on." Gray stated.

"I see, if you and Tatsumi are interested, there's a martial arts tournament being held." Lubbock said holding a flier. "If there's a prize money for the winner, in fact, if you win Tatsumi then you can some money for your village."

"But if I win, I can give him the money." Gray stated.

meanwhile at the Capital.

The Emperor Makoto was having dinner with the Minister.

"Excuse me, Minister Honest, why do you think the General Esdeath is interested in falling in love?" The Emperor child asked.

"Everyone gets to have these kind of feelings once they reach a certain age." Honest replied chewing on his meat. "Esdeath was born to fight, caring for nothing but war and bloodshed for the thrill of it, however it seems that desire is finally blossoming."

Makoto had interested look on his face. "Interesting, it would be suitable to find a match for her."

"She's a prideful woman therefore she won't chose any man that isn't at her level." Honest stated.

"How could a man have these requirements?" Makoto asked showing a list on a piece of paper and remembered the General's words on the paper.

"Number 1: I wish to train the man that would be capable of becoming a General.

"Number 2: He be must brave and able to hunt Danger Beasts."

"Number 3: Above all he must be raised outskirts of the Capital."

"Number 4: I want a younger man so I can dominate him." Honest read.

"Number 5: The man must be have pure and innocent smile." Makoto finished with a sigh. "Looking at this at this so far, a man wouldn't getting passed the first requirement."

"Yes, there aren't many men who would capable of becoming a General." Honest agreed.

Later that day.

The tournament was underway.

Tatsumi was on his match against a bull like creature.

"To the west Corner Karubi the Butcher and to the East Tatsumi the Black-Smith!"

From the sidelines was Leone and Lubbock.

"This should be interesting." Leone said. "Do you think he know anything about blacksmithing?"

"He's not as good as me, but he's good a bit.' Lubbock replied.

As the match began.

Tatsumi finishs off the Bull man with a kick in the face.

"Tatsumi is the winner!" Wave announced.

"(This is awesome!)" Tatsumi thought with a smile.

Esdeath grinned. "(He seems close enough.)"

The last match.

"TO MY LEFT: "Carlos the Martial Art Warrior!"

The man was taller muscular man with massive abs, he was wearing Marital Arts Competition Fighter Uniform which was all black and wore a black head band around his fore head.

"TO MY RIGHT GRAY THE COLD KNIGHT!"

This got Esdeath's attention. "(Did he say the Cold Knight.)"

"This Gray person, he seems young too." Run commented.

"Looks like that money will as good as mine." Carlos stated with a smirk. "Let's see what you got Cold Knight."

Gray didn't seemed intimidated.

Carlos charged and lunged his fist but Gray dodged it and then he did a sky uppercut under Carlos' chin.

"Ah!" The Martial Art warrior screamed in a pain.

The Martial Art Warrior recovered and charged at the black haired boy doing a rapid punches.

Gray easily blocked them using his arms as defense then Gray did a swift kick Carlos' stomach making him groan in pain.

Gray did another sky uppercut on the Marital Art Warrior's chin.

Esdeath was impressed.

Gray then instantly stripped off his shirt which weirded out few of the people in the crowd.

"Oh no." Lubbock groaned doing the face palm.

Leone had a blushing red face while curling her fingers up smiling bashfully. "Oh my, such a hunk."

"Not again." Tatsumi said embarrassed.

Run was left in awe. "(Why the hell is he taking off his shirt?)"

"This guy is so hot!" A woman from the crowd squealed blushing slightly red.

Esdeath was left speechless. "(Whoa, he's got such nice muscles.)"

"(That is so weird.)" Wave thought with an awe look.

Gray then did a swift kick on Carlos' stomach and making fall on his back in defeat.

"That guy maybe strange like how he stripped off his shirt, but he seems very skilled." Run commented.

Esdeath nodded her head in agreement.

"Uh, THERE YOU HAVE IT, GRAY IS THE WINNER!" Wave announced.

Gray looked around as the crowd cheered as he picked up his shirt. "(Are they all cheering for me?)"

Then he smiled. "Heh, I amaze me."

Esdeath's felt her heart skip a beat so fast. "He's the one."

"You mean for a Imperial Arms candidate?" Run guessed.

"Oh yes that, but more than that." Esdeath replied walking down the stairway.

Gray noticed her walking down. "(That's her, why is she coming down into the ring?)"

Esdeath stared at him with a impressive smile. "Gray the Cold Knight, I say your name is quite lovely."

Gray smiled a bit but the lowered his head. "(This must the one everyone was talking about.)"

Tatsumi lowered his head as well.

"(If it weren't for that woman, Bulat will still be here with us.)" They both thought together.

"You put on such an impressive show, now I'll give you the reward." Esdeath spoke putting her hand in her uniform.

"Thank you." Gray said smiling. "(Once she gives me the money, I can give it Tatsumi for his village.)"

Leone, Tatsumi, and Lubbock looked very worried as the General approached closer to the Ice Wizard.

However she didn't give Gray the money instead put a collar around his neck and put her hands on Gray's shoulders. "Starting today, you'll belong to me and only me."

Gray was confused as he dragged away. "Wait...stop it!"

Esdeath pulled him closely to her and whacked him on back of his head. "Now, be a good boy."

"(What did she do me?)" Gray thought as he passed out.

The General took him in her arms. "Let's talk together in my room, just the two of us." She whispered with a smile and blushing red.

Leone, Tatsumi and Leone were shocked at this.

"(WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!)" Lubbock thought.

Later Leone, Lubbock, and Tatsumi returned to the others.

"Wait, that crazy woman took Gray with her?!" Akame asked shocked. "No way, my beloved in with that ice bimbo?!" Juvia shouted in total shock.

"Did she figure out he was member of Night Raid?" Levy asked.

"Not sure." Lubbock said. "Its 50/50 chance maybe."

"The last thing we saw was her trying to drag him into the palace." Lenoe stated.

"(Oh Gray.)" Juvia thought worriedly.

She began to fantasize.

Gray was half naked wearing his dark blue nicker Boxers while Esdeath was sitting on the bed wearing a smooth gray bra and leonisa cheeky panties.

"Come here, you cutie." The female General said in a seductive tone.

Gray climbed into the bed, then he gently pushed her on her back, he lowered himelf closer, then he was about to kiss her lips.

"SHE'S PROBABLY GETTING IMIMATING WITH MY BELOVED!" Juvia cried.

Juvia's fantasize ends.

"Say what?" Tatsumi asked looking confused than weirded out.

"Don't mind her, she's got quite the imagination habit." Gajeel informed looking embarrassed.

"That doesn't surprise me." Levy sighed.

"Anyway, what should we do about Gray?" Taran asked showing a concern.

Akame was shown a very sign of concern and her hand clenched.

"Don't do say anything like we need to save him." Mine spoke.

"What do you mean, are you saying we aren't going save him!" Juvia yelled angrily.

"She means that if we can't go in without a plan." Gajeel answered.

"I hate admit it, but he's right, we'll get only killed if we just run into the palace." Lily agreed.

"Yes, we can only hope Gray will be safe for now." Leone stated looking worried but kept her calm. "Yeah, we can only hope Gray will be safe." Levy agreed.

"Alright, but Gray still a member our team, do what every it takes to make sure one of us can get to him!" Akame stated with determination.

"(Gray, I will help you.)" Taran thought as her hand clenched.

She remembered Gray's kindess including when he allowed her to train with him and Juvia.

"(You were so kind to me.)" Taran added. "(I think I'm getting to understand how guilds really work.)"

At the northern fortress.

Saki had the Imperial Guard on the ground. "Who are you creatures?" The guard groaned in pain who had slash injuries on his chest and legs.

"We're Demons of Tartoros, but you won't be around longer to know more, Dark Thunderbolt." Saki replied as she unleashed a Dark Lightning bolt out of her hand and launched it at the man.

Dark lightning bolt struck the Imperial Solider which electrocuted him and he then fell on the ground dead.

"This fortress has fallen." The white demon wolf commented with a evil chuckle. "I Fang" will surpass Jackal. with my Neo-Explosion Curse."

"Yes, I "Kay" will find more subjects to control and reborn them as demons." The Neo-Necromancer stated as he pointed his staff at the dead imperial Guard. "Demonic Rebirth!"

His staff unleashed a dark energy stream with skulls in the stream that engulfed the guard and made him float in midair.

His three comrades smirked evily as the guard's face became a cat like face resembling a panther, cat ears, cat nose, sharp teeth, cat claws, and his whole body to his legs, arms, everything was covered in black fur and, he stood up on his high legs.

"Welcome, Leon the Demon Panther!" Kay proclaimed.

The Guard let out a vicious beast roar.

The other short figure still had its hoody over its head but its lips were shown to be rosy red. "We have a new member of our team."

"Yeah, I hope to find more subjects for my experiment." Kay stated with a evil smirk.

The five demons then had evil smirks on their faces and then left the Northern Fortress.

In Earthland.

Erza was making her way to the gateway riding a horse through a dirt road.

Flashback scene.

 **Erza was leaving the High Council Room and making her way to the exit.**

 **Just then a Frog Council member approached her.**

 **"You need something?" Erza asked.**

 **Frog Council Member handed her a letter from its inner pocket. "I was told to give this to you."**

 **Erza was confused but took the envelope. "Who's it from?"**

 **Frog Council Member turned and walked away. "Someone that is offering to help your journey to find your friends."**

 **She opened the envelope and read the letter inside.**

 **Erza Scarlet my sweet honey.**

 **The red head woman's body cringed knowing who the letter was from but began to read what it said.**

 **"My men heard about your friends disappearing into a gateway, we'll be sending a few former members of your guild that'll meet you at the location of the Gateway while the rest of the Guilds will work on a way to get the others back home once we do more Wizards will show up and meet you with your friends later, also take care my sweet honey."**

 **Your admirer Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.**

Flashback ends.

Erza was surprised that some former Fairy Tail members will meet up with her, she wondered who they were going to be. "(I can hardly wait to see the Fairy Tail members I'll meet up with, I mean its been a few years, now we're meet again, then together my friends and I will get the others home safe and sound.)" She thought with a smile.

End of chapter.


	12. Lies, Date, and Escape

Chapter 12: Lies, Date, and Escape

At Night.

Some of the Jaegers were gazing up at a Bandits settlement.

"Is the bandits fortress?" Bols asked.

"Uh-huh, our order to take out this settlement once and for all." Dr Stylish answered.

"Watch closely." Esdeath said who was siting a large rock in the ground.

Gray watched his new teammates mostly he kept his eye on Seryu. "(To think that chick is the one that killed Sheele, I would make a move but I can't cause I would blow my cover.)"

"Alright!" Seryu proclaimed putting her left arm out with a manically smile on her face. "Koro, Phase Seven!"

Koro enlarged and took a bit out of Seryu's arm. JUDGEMENT OF THE TEN KINGS, CANNON OF JUSTICE!"

She pulled out a massive cannon from Koro's mouth and pointed straight up in front of the bandit's hideout.

Kurome killed several bandits using her sword. "I'll get to play with your dead bodies, like precious dolls."

A bandit came out of the shadows and lunged at the girl but Wave stepped and stomped his foot on the bandits face.

"Behold the Imperial Flamethrower, Rubicante!" Bols proclaimed as his flamethrower flew a large stream of fire.

Run who was flying in midair fired a few feather that went straight through the bandits chest. "Winged type Imperial Arms, Sorrowing for Miles: Mastema, shame I can't let you live."

Gray was shocked to this destruction and seeing how strong the Jaegers were.

"Gray, I'll train you so you can do that too." Esdeath spoke.

"Thanks I guess." The Ice wizard said despite not smiling.

"To be honest, I've not been myself lately, I've been experiencing love." Esdeath said slightly blushing and putting her hand on her chest. "It actually feels good."

Gray gave her a cold stare but for some reason he felt something strange about this woman. "(Very strange, despite someone like her loves bloodshed and war, she's become interested in love, I'm not sure someone like me can get her to join Night Raid even after what she's done but maybe I can try."

A short time later.

Esdeath was taking a shower while Gray was sitting on her king sized bed.

The Ice Wizard had his head lowered wearing white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and blue jeans. "(Man, this feeling I have has gotten me so...so...)"

He then gazed up in the ceiling seemingly spacing out but then recollected himself. "(I can't think about any pervert stuff, I'll try to convince her to join the Revolution, at least I'll try even something else inside me feels strange about this.)"

Then he heard a bathroom door open and saw Esdeath wearing her panjama shirt, her chest including her big breasts was revealed.

Gray was so surprised to see her like that. "Sorry for the wait." She apologized.

"No, its ok." The Ice Wizard said as the General sat next to him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"No, I...I... I'm fine." Gray stammered in a nervous tone.

"Hmm, you are nervous about something?" Esdeath asked looking closely at him.

"Nervous, not at all!" Gray quickly replied.

Esdeath blushed at the young man's sudden bashfulness. "Aren't you a cute one, well I'm not sure about these feelings either, but we can find out sooner on what we want."

"So, General Esdeath, you like me, do you not?" Gray asked.

Esdeath responded by stealing a kiss away from the Ice Wizard.

She then pushed him gently on the bed with her hand on his chest. "If I didn't then we wouldn't be in this bed together."

Gray recollect himself again. "Wait, I have something to say first."

"Oh right, we must know each other first if we want to get imitated." Esdeath spoke as she knelt up straight.

"Look, this empire is quite a mess if you didn't notice." Gray stated.

"Yes, what about it though?" Esdeath asked.

"Look, if I'm going to do this kind of work I think I should be a part of the Revolutionary Army." Gray replied as the General suddenly a cold stare on her face. "I would like if you were to come with me, to save a lot of lives and stop this suffering."

Esdeath was quiet for a sec but then she slapped his face. "You shouldn't say such things to a General of the Empire Army."

"Look, I know this may sound like nonsense to you but its not, if things don't change, we could end up being enemies." Gray said rubbing his face for a sec.

Esdeath then licked where she slapped him which surprised the Ice Wizard. "There's no need for you to worry about that, I'll keep you by my side forever, I know you're un-satisfied about your life but with me you'll never have to that kind of life again."

Gray was astonished. "Well, I have to think about that."

"Anyway, what do you think of your teammates?" Esdeath asked.

Flashback scene.

 **In the Diner Room with food on the table.**

 **The Ice Wizard was sitting next to the General.**

 **"Gray is going to be my lover and new member of the Jaegers!" Esdeath announced as she held up her cup. "Toast to Gray!"**

 **"Greetings, Gray!" Seryu said offering a hand shake. Koro barked with a greet smile.**

 **Gray's stared at the Imperial Arms User for a sec. "(I can't believe I have to shake hand with the psychopath Guard, if I let on knowing she killed Sheele or get any of the Jaegers suspicious then its over for me.)"**

 **The Ice wizard shook her hand despite his anger towards her.**

 **"Nice to have you on our team, I admit you're quite strong." Run said. "Though seeing you strip off your shirt was a little weird and unexpected."**

 **"It was just a way for me showing that I get serious when it comes to a fight." Gray stated.**

 **"Hmm, I see." Wave said with a chuckle.**

 **"I never saw any man do that." Dr Stylish commented. "Its quite interesting for a guy like you."**

 **"Uh thanks I guess." Gray said slightly creeped out.**

 **"Do you like the food I made?" Bols asked.**

 **"It was so delicious, the best food I ever ate." Gray praised kindly eating chicken wings and green salad.**

 **"I'm glad you like it." The masked man said bowing his head.**

 **"Anyway, can you tell us where you live?" Esdeath asked.**

 **Gray went quiet as he gulped the water he was drinking. "(Man, I can't tell them all but I have to answer so I'm going to have to bin the truth.)"**

 **The Ice wizard cleared his throat. "Ahem, I lived a town called: Fiore, it was remote town in the north."**

 **"Fiore, I never heard of that town." Esdeath said seemingly not ringing a bell to her.**

 **"I'm not surprised, it was destroyed by a strong Danger Beast." Gray explained.**

 **"Really, what kind?" Esdeath asked raising an eyebrow.**

 **"Strong Demon type Danger Beast to be exact, but anyway it was so strong it killed my parents and a lot of people in my town." Gray explained as he lowered his head. "Seeing my parents get killed in front of me was a horrible sight."**

 **Everyone but Kurome and Dr Stylish felt sorry for the young man. "Since that day I swore to get revenge on this beast that killed my parents." The Ice Wizard added clenching his hand.**

 **"(Hmm, a Demon type Danger Beast, that doesn't sound right.)" Kurome thought not buying the story.**

 **"(A Demon Typed Danger Beast, I never heard of something like that before.)" Dr Stylish thought looking puzzled.**

 **"I admire your postion!" Seryu spoke up. "If you want justice on this Demon Danger Beast, then that is a fine goal to accomplish!"**

 **Koro barked agreeing with his master.**

 **"Who trained you though about combat?" Run asked.**

 **"After my town was attacked I was found by a woman named Ur, she trained me to fight and learn combat tatics, however sometime later in the town she lived in was attacked by the Demon Type Danger Beast, but I decided to confront it for revenge despite my Master Ur's protests."**

 **"What else happened?" Wave asked getting more interested.**

 **"The Demon was too strong for me, eventually my teacher Ur came to save me and used a special attack to destroy it but cost her life as well." Gray explained lowering his head even more.**

 **"That's awful." Run said feeling bad.**

 **"Your Master gave her life to save you." Wave added feeling a little sad.**

 **"At least, this Demon can't hurt you anymore so it got what it deserved!" Seryu spoke as her Imperial Arms barked in agreement.**

 **"Ever since that day, I've been training myself for years." Gray added. "I've been the lone wolf, if you know what I mean?"**

 **"(Amazing, this guy survived all on his own.)" Wave thought looking impressed.**

 **"Quite the story, you are stronger than we thought." Run praised.**

 **"I figured you were strong as well." Bols commented.**

 **"(This guy seems a bit off, I mean his story.)" Kurome thought with suspicious look.**

 **"(Hmm, I wonder if there's more to this man than meets the eye.)" Dr Stylish thought equally suspicious.**

 **"I figured you were strong I didn't think this strong." Esdeath commented as she took hold of Gray's hand. "I knew I found the right man for me."**

 **The Ice wizard's body cringed slightly.**

Flashback ends.

"They're good, but little strange though." Gray replied though some of his words weren't true especially about Seryu and the General. "The party you guys threw for me was nice and the food was great."

Esdeath then had a seductive smile on her face and then she started to unbutton his white dress shirt. "I'm glad to you hear that you enjoyed our welcome party, now..."

As she unbutton four top buttons she began pull part of his shirt off but as she did she noticed Gray's Guildmark on his chest.

Gray gasped. "(Crap, she saw my Fairy Tail Guildmark.)"

"Please, explain to me what that is." Esdeath requested.

"Its a mark of my town, everyone in my town had it on their bodies, I was told by Master Ur, that people from Capital would hate me cause of the foreign rules." Gray explained.

Esdeath sighed. "Don't be so silly, I would never hate a man like you, I'm glad you told me, I'll tell you this we'll keep this between us for now." Esdeath giving him another kiss on his lips.

Gray's eyes were still open. "(Oh man, this is crazy, if Juvia finds out about this, she'll kill me, even though we aren't dating but knowing her...)"

As an image of Juvia came to his head who was engulfed in a dark aura.

Esdeath pulled away gazing into the Ice wizard's eyes lovingly.

Gray hesitated. "(Ugh, if I do anything to get Esdeath suspicious or reject her, then who knows what she might do, I'll have to play along with this, even though it sickens me to do this.)"

"I-I love you too." He spoke though his words were a lie.

She then kissed him passionately as thank you for returning her affections. "(I'm sorry, Juvia, please forgive me.)" He thought as his eyes shut.

The next morning.

Gray began to wake up as he felt something pressing against his back. "(What is...)"

He realized the General's breasts were pressing against his back but that wasn't his main problem. "(She stole my first kiss and I said I loved her even though that wasn't true, if Juvia were find that out...)"

"GRAY, YOU IDIOT!" Juvia screamed while engulfed in a dark aura and glowing eyes.

He removed himself from Esdeath's arms and stood up from the bed.

"Gray?"

The Ice Wizard stopped and glanced to see Esdeath was awoken. "Good morning." She smiled at him.

Gray didn't smile back and looked in the front of him again to the door. "Good morning."

The General noticed a change in Gray's behavior. "Something matter, sweetheart?"

The young Wizard didn't look at the woman and grabbed the door's handle. "Its nothing...I'm going to take a shower." He opened the door.

"Wait, we can-" Gray already shut the door before the General had any chance of finishing her words. "Take a shower together."

"(Gray is acting a bit cold, is something I did?)" She asked herself.

The General heard the ater being turn on as she did she placed her hand on top of breasts. "(What is this, what I'm feeling is strong now, for some reason its bothering me so greatly.)"

In the hallway.

Esdeath still felt the feeling bubblinb in her chest as felt increase when Gray exited the bathroom and full dressed. "I need to alone for awhile, but I won't leave this palace, I'll just be in the palace yards." Gray spoke walking out of the bedroom.

"I feel like I should tak to Bols about this." She said to herself.

To her luck Bols was up ahead. "Hey, Bols!"

The masked man quickly turned around to see the General walking up to him. "Oh, good morning General Esdeath."

The General stopped in front of him. "I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Uh...sure I'll be happy to help." Bols said always want to lend a hand to his comrades.

General had her arms croseed under her breasts. "I have a concern about Gray."

Bols figured this having trouble with her boyfriend sooner then later. "What is that, something happen with you two?"

Esdeath looked away slightly while lowering her head down. "Yes, you see last night...I quickly advanced her too quickly or so."

Masked man suddenly had a bad feeling about that. "What do you mean by that?"

General Esdeath directly looked at the mask man. "We started off by me giving him a kiss and tell him my feelings."

Bols gasped at this info. "Is something matter?" Esdeath asked.

The Masked man sighed while looking down but looked directly at his leader. "If you won't mind me saying this, your decision was kind un-wise."

Esdeath raised an eyebrow. "What do you say, I love Gray so not declare my love for him?"

Masked man seemed to have explanation for this question. "You see, boys like that at Gray's age, they often think about what their first kiss would be like, if you kissed out of nowhere like you did, he won't like you for that, also if you told him her feeling so quickly, that may make Gray run away."

Esdeath had her hand under her chin. "I see that would explain Gray's change of behavior, though I've totured countless people but the one person I don't want to hurt is Gray."

"However I believe I have the perfect solution for you that might fix this problem." Bols said pointing with his finger.

Gray was outside. "Man, I got a kiss from the psychopath woman and not only that I said I loved her back but I didn't mean it." He mumbled as his body cringed. "I can't stay out here for long, I must get to diner room for breakfast."

He made his way to dining room.

There already was Wave who standing while Kurome was eating her cookies at the table.

Waved turned around. "How did you sleep last ni-" He stopped seeing bags under the Ice Wizard's eyes. "Whoa, you look terrible."

"Geez thanks for noticing." Gray groaned as he took his seat.

"So what do you think of the team so far?" Wave asked.

"Bols is a great cook, though I admit his mask is kind of creepy." Gray answered. "Run seems very kind, Seryu however..."

He knew if he already his answer especially hearing that's the manic that killed Sheele though he couldn't give that kind of answer.

"Seryu does seem a bit strange, but I'm sure she means well." Wave stated.

Gray didn't agree with that but decided to go with the country boy's statement.

"Doctor Stylish to me comes off as weird." Gray said as his body cringed.

"I agree, I know what the feeling." Wave agreed remembering the Doc was hitting on him and was called adorable.

"Kurome, she's seems nice but I don't think she likes me." Gray said.

Waved just chuckled at that. "I think you just need to get to know her."

Kurome opened her eyes noticed Gray was looking at her then she wrapped her arms around her bag of cookies. "Keep your eyes off my cookies!" She glared.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking at your cookies I just realized you look similiar to someone from the wanted posters I've seen before." Gray stated.

Wave looked closely at Kurome. "Come to think of it, I've noticed that too."

Kurome smiled at the both of them. "You two are correct, I'm related to that do-gooder sister of mine but I'd prefer her as a traitor."

Gray's eyes widened in realization. "(Sister, does she mean Akame, why would she call her a traitor?)"

"When I meet her again, I'll kill her." Kurome spoke.

Gray was shocked to hear this. "(What, she'll kill Akame, that's so messed up, they're family, I should know I couldn't kill my own father even when he was being controlled by Keyes, he was still my father.)"

Just then the door opened.

"Good morning everyone."

Gray stiffened up and looked to see Esdeath walking into the diner room. "(Man, she's the last person I wanted to see.)" He thought.

"Oh good morning General Esdeath." Wave greeted waving his hand.

Kurome took another bite of her cookies. "Morning."

Esdeath looked at the two then at the young Ice Wizard. "Gray, I want to speak with you in private."

Gray knew he couldn't avoid this woman forever. "Yeah, sure."

Gray got up from his seat and followed the General out of the room.

Esdeath took him to the conference room which was empty.

"Let me apologize for my sudden behavior last night, it wasn't right what I did and I admit my emotions have gotten the better of me, you're the last person I would hurt let alone scare off."

Gray couldn't believe such a psychopath woman like her was apologizing, still to him it was a little too late for some things like that. "(Even what you say is true, I can't forgive you for taking my first kiss away me beyond that, if Juvia finds out even though we aren't dating, she'll freak out.)"

"I figured a way to make up for it." Esdeath said. "How about we go on a date, I know a few places we can go to eat and we can get to know each other."

Gray was unsure at the first then an idea came to his head. "(Hmm, I might be able to get some info out of her, after all she's crazy about me, maybe there's a slim chance I can try to talk some sense into her about love life and to join our side.)"

The two warriors went to capital and went to diner restuarant.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the food." Esdeath said generously.

Gray was surprised but she is the General and knowing she's probably got a lot of money.

They went to a table.

"Oh, General Esdeath." Their waiter said bowing. "Oh this guy was in the tournament, its good you found a boyfriend."

Gray's body cringed a bit. "(I'm not her boyfriend.)"

"Anyway, I would like green salad with dressing on it." Esdeath ordered.

The waiter wrote down her order on a notepad. "Ok, got it, so Gray is it, what is your order?"

"I would like the breadsticks with a side of chicken salad, and a glass of cold water." Gray spoke.

The Waiter wrote the Ice Wizard's order and walked away.

As their order of food was underway.

"Anyway, I would like to know abot your town." Esdeath said knowning it would be the perfect time to get know him better.

Gray thougth about this for a bit. "Well, I remember it was quite nice, I had a lot people there, there were a few fights, some townsfolk would go hunting for food and go shopping in town for supplies, my parents were so nice too."

Esdeath was glad to see Gray had good memories of his parents before being attack by a Fiend typed Danger Beast.

"What can you tell me about your parents?" The General asked.

"My mother was very nice woman, she loved my dad so much." Gray explained. "As for my dad, he was very kind, he looked like me too."

"Were they warriors like you?" Esdeath asked.

Gray thought on how to answer that question. "Well, they were skilled warriors but not skilled enough as I thought when that Demon type Danger Beast attacked our town."

"I see your parents were warriors but weren't strong enough to defeat this Demon Type Danger Beast." The General replied then smiled gently at him. "Since you told me a bit about your past its fair I should tell you mine."

Gray was astonished. "See I was born and raised in the north as a member of the Partas Clan, my father was the head of the clan, was one who taught me how to track, hunt, and survive the cold hars wilderness of the north, also out there the strong survive."

Gray was getting more interesting at this and wanting to know more about her. "That rule was proven to be true when my father was killed by a rival clan, he died because he was too weak."

The Ice Wizard took that info little personal. "(Her father was killed, she says he died because he was weak, she's completely messed up than I thought.)"

"After that I traveled to the Capital, there on I went from torturing animals to torturing people." Esdeath added.

"I see, can I ask why you're so strong?"

Esdeath didn't seemed bothered by his question. "I don't see why not, have you heard of Imperial Arms?"

"Yes, Master Ur told me before." Gray replied nodding.

"Here is my Imperial Arms." Esdeath pointed at her chest.

Gray had an excuse to look and saw a strange mark that was red. "That's your Imperial Arms?"

The Commander saw her love interest confused but really confused. "They come in different forms, see its a blood type Imperial Arms, its called the Demon God Manifestation: Demon Extract, while many tried to obtain it before me and went mad, it was still a proud moment for me, it was created of an S-Class danger Beast that lived in the far north, at first I was drawn to it and drank the entire chalice and sure enough began to feel its effect, I heard voices pounding into my mind but I wouldn't succumb to them, in the end, I won out."

Gray was surprised about hearing. "So you still have the demon's blood in you?"

Esdeath nodded at his question. "Of course, but don't worry I've tamed it long ago."

The young Ice Wizard knew of more of what the General was telling him now seeing how formidable she was. "Do you use this power to avenge your clan?"

"No, I always liked doing attacking tribes, beyond that those orders were from the Capital, I always loved enjoyed torturing even as a child." Esdeath answered.

Gray's eyes widened with shock and his lowered head with a disgust expression. "(She's got no regards for her actions nor for human life, she's even more messed, to think I wanted to get to our side, I should've known someone like her would never change, someone like her existing shouldn't be here and it makes me wonder why a psychopath would be interested in love anyway.)"

"Anyway, where else do you want go?" Esdeath asked.

"Hmm, I suppose we can do some site seeing." Gray replied recollecting himself.

Esdeath smiled gently.

As hours pass.

Gray and Esdeath went to a park.

There was people walking around, some where even couples, a man and woman holding hands together and flirting with each other.

Esdeath imagined herself holding Gray's hand.

"This park is nice." The Ice Wizard said looking surprised seeing tall trees nearby and flower garden.

"Yes, and I'm having a lovely time." Esdeath said smiling and took hold of Gray's hand.

The ice Wizard turned his head away. "Uh...sure."

He began to think about something since they were in the city and an idea came to him. "Is there a libary in this city?"

"Yes, there is a few block away from the park." Esdeath said.

"I would like to go there please." Gray requested.

The General accepted the request.

They arrived at the library's front desk.

"Hello, can I help you two?" The Librarian asked.

"I would like the section on legends and myths." Gray answered.

Hearing this got the General intrigued. "Are you looking for anything in interesting?'

"About other worlds." Gray replied.

The two went to a section local legends, they picked out a few books and set them on a table nearby.

Esdeath offered to help out.

Gray flipped a few pages then a question came to his head. "Uh, Esdeath if you were visit other worlds, what would you do?"

Esdeath thought that question. "I'm not sure, I think I would visit some sites, learning about culture, exploit their weaknesses including the people, then conquer."

Gray figured that would be answer from the General.

As Esdeath flipped a page from the book she had something caught her eye. "I do believe I found something."

Hearing made Gray abandon his book and went to Esdeath's side. "What is it?"

The older woman glanced at the young man. "Well, the details are vague at the best, but it does mention of some traveling to another world."

Esdeath showed a picture of gateway in the page she was looking at. "(That looks like the gateway from Earthland, the one sucked Juvia, Taran, Gajeel, Levy, Lily and I.)"

The General then had a frown on her face. "There something mentioning that this gateway has be destroyed years ago."

Gray was left in disbelief. "(That means my friends and I can't go home ever.)"

Esdeath noticed the look on her love interest's face. "Is something troubling you?"

"Oh just wanted to go to other worlds if I had the chance." Gray lied.

"Its quite disappointing to me in a way." Esdeath said getting the young man to look her. "I probably enjoying spending times with you in other worlds and conquering them too."

The next day.

Gray was with Kurome in the forest(who was also ahead of him.)"

She glanced impatiently at the man. "Pick up the pace, I'm way ahead here!"

"(Great being with Esdeath was a drag, though Esdeath informed us, we would switch partners as soon as we met with up her and Wave, now the chances of my friends and I getting home is zero, telling them this won't be easy.)" Gray thought. "(I have to escape quickly, the more time I spend with the enemy the less chance of my escape is going to be.)"

"Hurry up!" Kurome yelled even more impatiently.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling my-" He stopped as Kurome pointed her sword at him. "What you are doing?"

Kuromed narrowed her eyes. "You're not telling the truth, I have a feeling you're hiding something from the rest of us, keeping secrets is one way to get killed."

Gray stared back at the girl. "I have nothing to hide from you guys, if you have problems with me then say something."

Kurome just stared deeply into Gray's eyes and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" The Ice wizard asked.

"Nothing, it was just so easy for you answer without hesitating despite I pointed by sword at you."

"What does that mean?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure to think if you're brave or stupid." Kurome giggled again and putting her sword into its stealth. "Beyond that if you weren't the General's love interest, I would kill you and add to my collection."

"(Add me to her collection, I have feeling she ain't talking about dolls or stamps.)" Gray thought looking uneasy but curious.

"Anyway, I have one question, did this teacher of yours strip off her clothes as well?" Kurome asked.

Gray narrowed his eyes. "Uh...well...sorta."

"I guess that means yes." Kurome giggled amusingly. "I bet any girl would like your body."

Gray's face went red knowing she had a point remembering the people that fell for me even the Earthland Sugarboy.

Just then a Living Tree Danger Beast was coming behind.

Gray jumped over Kurome and kicked the tree monster with his foot.

"(This man is stronger than I thought.)" Kurome thought in surprise.

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern.

Kurome just scoffed. " I don't need you to protect me like a knight in shining armor."

More Tree Danger Beasts showed up. "Looks like we got company." Kurome said with a smirk and glanced at Gray. "You think you can handle this?"

Gray did a stance. "No problem."

Night soon came around the two groups at the halfway point.

"So do you have anything to report." Esdeath asked.

Gray was nervous but Kurome stepped in. "Just dealing with some Danger Beasts but I must say Gray defeated most of them and sent them flying away."

Esdeath was surprised the strength her love interest had. "I see, well its time for us to switch, Kurome will be with Wave while I will be with Gray for the night."

"Yes, General!" Kurome and Wave spoke as they went their way.

The two walked through a forest.

"Are you feeling lately now?" Esdeath asked. "I mean you were little distressed yesterday."

Gray looked at the General and gave her a smile with content. "I'm ok now, I just have a lot on my mind."

Esdeath then looked at him for a sec. "(I must admit, he's so handsome everytime I look at him, I hope we can spend the night with each other again.)"

Just then there was rustling int the bushes nearby. "It seems we have some company." Gray spoke.

Gang of bandits armed with bow and arrows while some wielded swords.

"Well, looks like we have a cute couple night out?" One of them laughed.

Esdeath was annoyed at this. "I don't have time waste my time with likes of any of you, so I'll end this quickly, pay close attention Gray, while I kill these fools."

Some of bandits growled and lunged towards the General. "You're dead bitch!"

The General grabbed her rapier and passed through all of them quickly in seconds their bodies were cute into pieces leaving a bloody mess.

The move made them afraid of her that they soon ran away. "Do you think I'll let you escape easily from me?!"

Esdeath crouched down and placed her hand on the ground freezing the front and wide instantaneously and rest of the bandits were caught in it.

"Too easy." She stood up. So Gray, what do you think of-"

Esdeath realized the man she loved was no longer around. "That's strange, where did he go?"

He was running through the forest on a dirt path when suddenly a figure jumped at him from behind the trees nearby and embraced him.

Gray shut his eyes at first. "My beloved."

He knew that tone of voice.

He opened his eyes and looked to see Juvia. "I was so worried about you!" She cried embracing him tighter.

Usual Gray would pull away but he didn't instead he embraced her back.

Juvia was surprised. "(He's hugging me back, like how we hugged when I told about him I killed the Necromancer that was controlling his father.)"

Akame approached too. "We were worried about you, how did you get away?"

Gray smiled nervously. "Its a long story, but I'm happy to see you two again."

Akame slightly blushed showing the same feeling. "Its great to see you too, now let's head back to-"

Her sentence was stopped as she gasped.

Gray wondered what why the Night Raid wild child gasped for so he turned around to see General Esdeath.

Juvia noticed her too.

The worst for Esdeath seeing a Night Raid Assassin, but more worse for her was to see another girl embracing Gray the man she loved. "Gray explain yourself, are you a part of Night Raid but more importantly who's the girl that's hugging you?" The General asked with a look of jealousy.

Meanwhile.

The four demons of Tartoros were walking through a mountain path.

Flashback scene.

 **"I heard there is a large City where humans live in." Fang stated with a smirk. "Heh, killing these humans should be fun as Jackal would say: "Humans are play things nothing more, with my new Curse Neo-Explosion, I will surpass Jackal."**

 **"Indeed, my Curse Dark Static anyone that gets in my way will electrocute." Saki stated showing a evil grin as her hands were beginning to surge with dark electricity.**

 **"Yes, also from what one of the guards told us." Kay thought who has his New Subject Leon the Demon Panther was walking behind him. "He said that some Minister geezer is taking advantage of little pipsqueak brat."**

 **"Yes, however we must find some more info there that can be useful." Saki said. "In the meantime, we'll destroy anything that gets in our way."**

 **"Not to mention, our Curses will be destroy any other things too." The second said added a breeze of wind blew off its hoody revealing its face.**

 **The second figure was another female who had short dark green hair, she pulled back her cloak which revealed her light green skin, a red rose on her left side of her head, wearing a green T-shirt that had a rose on the center with a green shirk that went to her knees, also wore long red high-socks showing her heels and toes, and. "I, "Poison Ivy" will use my Curse: Black Nature to kill anyone or anything that gets in our way, not mention controlling plants, trees, or the ground will come in handy."**

 **"From me, I should find more subjects at this capital or anywhere that can be useful to us." Kay stated with a evil chuckle. "Though we would avoid humans, it shall be fun bringing them back from the dead and given them new lives as Demons."**

 **"True, but something tells me the humans might have something of their own."Saki stated.**

 **They soon were out of the mountain path.**

Flashback ends.

"(Nine of the Demon Gates, Mard Geer King of the Underworld, we'll avenge you all, return to Lord Zeref and revive E.N.D then find and destroy those Fairy Tail humans and their allies with a new army of Demons.)" Saki thought with a look of hatred in her eyes.

End of chapter.


	13. Ice Wizard's Victory and Team Stylish

Chapter 13: Ice Wizard's Victory and Team Stylish.

Akame was staring with fear and horror at the person that was in front of her and the two wizards. "(I never thought I would encounter her so soon.)"

Esdeath was taking this at the scene as well even more so to see her love interest not only close to an infamous enemy, but to see another girl embracing the man she loved. "Normally I would congratulate you on finding one of the Night Raid assassins, one of the infamous members "Akame" but it would seem you're a member of Night Raid after all if that weren't the case then you would've attacked her but you didn't."

The General lifted her hat up slightly and giving off a glare from her face. "Not only that, seeing another girl embracing you has gotten me to feel so upsetting inside, so if I have to guess she's your girlfriend."

Part of Gray's cover was blown at being a member of Night Raid was true but having a girlfriend like Juvia wasn't.

"Hold on." Juvia spoke. "Gray, what is she talking about and why is she so upset with you and me?"

Esdeath's jealously grew more and more. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Juvia hesitated to answer though she was deeply in love with the Ice wizard.

Gray quickly decided to answer but then Akame stepped foward. "You two run away now."

The two wizards gasped.

"We won't have another chance like this again, just go." Akame insisted grabbing the hilt of Murasame.

"No, we won't go!" Juvia said.

"That's right!" Gray agreed.

Akame growled and gave them a bewildered look. "This isn't time for agruing, you two have get away."

"May we remind that when two Imperial Arms Users fight, one of them dies." Gray clarfied. "He's right, we lost Sheele and Bulat, we won't lose you too." Juvia agreed.

Gray put his arm in front of his admirer. "No Juvia, I don't want you to help, just make sure Akame gets away safely."

"No, I'm not leaving my beloved behind!" Juvia protested. "She's right, you'll only get killed!" Akame agreed."

"True, but even so that doesn't mean she's unbeatable." Gray pointed out. "Just go, I'll take her down."

Akame held her had out as if she was trying to reach out for the Wizard's shoulder but Juvia took hold of Akame's wrist. "No, I think we should leave this to him."

Juvia dragged Akame by her wrist. "Wait, let me..." The Night Raid wild child then noticed a tear flowing out of Juvia's eye.

That moment the Gray and Esdeath were alone.

The General sighed realizing the man she loved was now her enemy but also realizing he had a girlfriend. "So you're not only a member of Night Raid, but this blue haired girl is your girlfriend."

Gray twitched at the part of Juvia being his girlfriend but being part of Night Raid was true. "I'm sorry you had to find that out this way, but since you did I won't hold back."

General Esdeath sighed and smiled at the situation. "Its a bit poetic for you to say that, beyond that I'm in love with the enemy without knowing who the enemy was, now that it has comes to this, I'm afraid I have to set aside all personal feelings."

"WIESS SCHENBAL!" The General speard her arms apart lauching countless ice shards at Gray

The Ice Wizard stood in front putting his right fist into his left palm. "ICE MAKE: ICE SHIELD!"

General was surprised at what she just saw. "(What the...)"

Her Ice Lancers were blocked by Gray's Ice shield.

"(He has the same powers as me.)" Esdeath thought but recollected. "Impressive, I didn't know the man I love can use such powers like me."

"For your information, this isn't the power you spoke to me about before!" Gray corrected getting his new admirer's attention. "My Master Ur taught me this, however like I told she isn't around anymore!"

Esdeath charged with her rapier sword

"ICE MAKE: ICE SWORD!"

Gray created a sword and lunged at the General as both their swords collided.

They began to swing their swords at each other one at a time until Gray punched the General on the side of her face.

"I'm not going to look like fool!" She screamed with annoyance and she slammed her hand into the ground. "GRAU HORN!"

A giant Ice spike suddendly emerged from the ground. "ICE CLONE!"

Esdeath was shocked to see a Gray that shattered into pieces of ice. "That was fake!"

Gray grinned. "Now you see the power of my Ice Maker Magic!

Esdeath shook her head and raised her hands up straight. "HAGEL SPRUNG!"

A giant ice ball formed above her and then she let her arms down.

Her attack was sent straight at the Ice Wizard.

"ICE MAKE: ICE HAMMER!"

Gray created a large ice hammer and shattered the giant Ice Ball into pieces.

"NO WAY!" Esdeath exclaimed seeing a weapon being made of ice. "(He made a hammer out of ice.)"

General stared at the black haired man. "Let me ask you three questions, first was your parents including those people from your town, secondly did your teacher Ur really give her life to save you from this Demon type Danger Beast, or third was all of that a lie?"

Gray answered shaking his head. "No, its not, my parents were killed by a Demon known as Deliora and Master Ur did give her life to save me from the Demon."

Esdeath was surprised. "(This demon he spoke of has a name.)"

"Also my Master Ur was also an Ice Wizard, she taught me the ice Maker Magic and even used a spell to seal Deliora away!" Gray added. "After meeting the Deliora on a request job, Deliora was sent free cause of some wizards reviving it, however my friends and I found out that my Master Ur depleted the Demon's life force therefore with its last breath, it died and shattered into pieces."

"In that case, you can join your family, your Master Ur, and those that were killed by this Deliora in the afterlife!" The General placed her hands in front and created a large vortex of ice surrounded the Ice Wizard. "Enjoy your last moments because soon you will be frozen with a look of misery on your face!"

Meanwhile.

Akame then made to the hideout as she did, she began to explain everything to her comrades.

"Are you serious?" Levy asked.

"Gray is fighting that psychopath bitch!" Gajeel snarled in anger.

"Why didn't you two assist Gray?" Taran asked.

"He told me it was too risk for him to lose us." Akame said who had her head lowered. "Yes, Gray ordered us to go back to the base." Juvia added who had her head lowered too.

"Hmm, Gray is a strong wizard but who knows what General Esdeath could do against him." Lily muttered crossing his arms with concern.

Leone was worried as the others were and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Tatsumi asked.

"I know where you're going on." Everyone looked at Gajeel. "You're going to rescue Gray."

Mine pointed her finger at the blonde. "Don't be stupid if you try to go, you'll get killed!"

"Maybe so, I can't let that hunk fight alone against that woman!" The blonde shouted.

"Well count me in." Gajeel stepped in with a grin.

"I'll go too." Levy added stepping foward.

"Me three." Lily said flying up.

"Me too I'll go!" Taran added steppting foward.

"I'll go too, my beloved needs me!" Juvia stated.

"Then go ahead." Akame ordered. "Also the six of you guys, remember Esdeath is a powerful foe, don't let your guard down."

The six Night Raid members nodded in respond.

At the forest.

"At this rate, this vortex could seriously damage me." Gray said. "There be something I can do."

He thought for a second and then an idea came to his head.

Flashback scene.

 **"Wait, when I was fighting my father..."**

 **Silver devoured Gray's ice attacks just like how Dragon Slayer would eat anything that matches their magic power.**

Flashback ends.

Gray opened his mouth and the ice vortex began to disappear into his mouth.

"Is he eating my ice Vortex?!" Esdeath asked surprised at what she was seeing.

Soon the surrounding area was getting cold but much colder.

Gajeel and others were getting close to the location.

The Iron Dragon Slayer felt a sudden chill one he felt before. "(This coldness that I'm feeling, its chilling me to the...)"

Flashback scene

 **Gajeel recall after Laxus defeated one of the Nine Demon Gates known as Calamity but also called Tempester, nearly was killed alone with his members after it released poison particles. "(It almost seemed my friends were done for until...)"**

Gray was walking down the path as he did everything around area froze including the vein particles.

Flashback ends.

Back with the others currently making their way to their friends location.

"Strange, this chill I'm feeling is so cold." Levy said shaking.

"Yes, it feels familiar too." Lily spoke as his body began to shake.

Akame was shivering and covering herself with her arms. "Why is the air so cold?"

 _"(It feels like Esdeath, no it very cold than her powers.)"_ Leone thought as her body shivered.

Gray stripped off his shirt instantly. "Its time to show my other Magic!"

 _"(His body is so nice like when he fought against that Martial Arts man, he's so hot.)_ " Esdeath thought blushing red.

She noticed something on his right arm. "(What kind of mark is that?)"

Esdeath shook off the thought and creating the same Ice Vortex.

Gray had a very cold aura coming from his body and it froze the entire forest surrounding them including the Vortex in a different color of ice.

 _"(What crazy kind of ice power is this?!)"_ Esdeath thought. "TELL ME WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THAT, ITS SEEMS DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOUR PREVIOUS ATTACKS?!"

"I can't tell you nor I can't let you hurt any of my friends especially Juvia!" Gray replied angrily. "ICE DEMON'S RAGE!"

He enhaled and released a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and snow at the General that engulfed her completely sending her flying away.

Gray grinned. "I won't...I..." He began to fall.

"Gotcha!" Leone caught the Ice Wizard.

"Hey, get your hands off him!" Juvia screamed with a jealously look.

"Looks he over did it." Levy stated.

"Ha, that's something I would expect from Natsu as well." Gajeel commented.

"Does this place feel so cold?" Leone asked as she noticed the forest surrounded them was frozen in ice. "What kind of ice is this, it doesn't look like Esdeath's powers, for that matter its purple, this can't be normal ice."

"Its not..." Gray managed to answer but still worn out.

"Then this must be the Ice Demon Slayer Magic that Gray has." Akame stated.

"Amazing, so this is how an Ice Demon Slayer is capable of." Leone chuckled with a big smile. "Who knew Gray was this powerful."

"Let's go." Gajeel suggested.

They all left for the hideout.

Back at another part of the forest.

Wave and Kurome were waiting for the General but hasn't shown up yet.

Kurome was eating her cookies. "Something ain't right, General Esdeath should've been here by now including Gray."

Wave looking troubled. "Maybe they ran into trouble or something?"

Akame's little sister scoffed his idea. "I doubt that cause there's nothing Esdeath can't handle, she's the strongest of the Empire."

Suddenly a sound was coming their way.

"What in the world was that?" Wave asked.

They saw something coming from above the sky and crashed nearby then ground not only shook but they felt something from ahead.

"Why is getting so cold?" Wave asked his body beginning to shake. "Is itEsdeath's doing?"

Kurome walked ahead to find out. "Let's go see."

They reached to the impact site and surprised to see such damage caused.

"What the hell happened here?" Wave asked as he noticed something on the ground so he walked over to it.

"What is it?" Kurome asked.

Seeing her teammate crouching down and picked up something ice like. "This looks like ice."

"Yeah, but looks different, its purple and really cold." Kurome said then she looked ahead and gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Wave asked seeing ahead as the dusted cleared and the center was crater with Esdeath inside.

They both immediately ran over to their leader. "Oh crap, she looks messed up, is she alive?"

Kurome put two fingers on the General's neck. "She has a pulse, but its so very weak, we have to get her to the Capital?"

Wave picked her up in his arms and noticed another was missing. "Wait, where is Gray, wasn't he with Esdeath?"

"We're worry about him later, the General needs a doctor!" Kurome answered seriously.

To them both they wondered not only who could defeat General Esdeath but what kind of ice that they found came from.

"(This ice must be examined by Doctor Stylish.)" Wave thought who had a piece of the purple shattered Ice in one of his jeans pockets. "(I have a feeling this isn't just ordinary ice.)"

Later at Night Raid's hideout.

Everyone was in the meeting room.

"Your Magic is quite stronger than we thought." Lubbock commented. "I'm impressed, but Leone carries you back, man this sucks!"

"Whatever, anyway like I said my father gave me this Ice Demon Slayer Magic after he was set free from Keyes' control." Gray replied. "He also said he wanted to use it to defeat a Fire Demon called: E.N.D."

"That's when he became Ice Demon Slayer." Juvia added.

"Amazing, I wonder what else your friends can do with their magic." Tatsumi said amazed.

"You'll see soon kid." Gajeel grinned.

Akame then walked to the Ice wizard and slapped his face. "Ow!"

"What'd you do that for?" Gajeel asked shocked that his friends were just hit by Akame.

She lowered her head. "I was so worried you were going to get killed."

"Me too, Gray I don't want to lose you either!" Juvia added getting teary eyed.

"Yes, I'm sorry I got you guys very..." Gray stopped as soon at Akame embraced him.

Juvia gasped in shock and growled with jealousy. "You little bimbo, get your hands off him."

Akame pulled herself away from the Ice Wizard. "All that matters is that you're ok."

"Anyway, did Esdeath do anything to you, Gray?" Levy asked.

Gray hesitated but thought of what to say, after awhile he explained everything including the names of the Jaegers, he told that he was kissed by Esdeath.

"Man, that ice bimbo kissed you and she forced you to sleep with her, how dare she do that to my beloved!" Juvia growled chewing a napkin. "Argh, I'll never forgive her!"

"You two aren't a couple yet." Mine mumbled with annoyed face but then had another thought in her head. "(However to think Seryu, that bitch is one of the Jaegers, she'll pay for what she did to Sheele.)"

"To think she would fall for Gray." Gajeel said looking little weirded out.

"On top of that I never knew a woman with such lust for bloodshed and war would be interested in love." Lily commented.

"Yeah, its so weird for someone like her too." Tatsumi agreed. "Agreed, that woman's reputation of falling in love doesn't suit her." Taran added to Tatsumi's statement.

"By the way, Esdeath is gone, right?" Akame asked.

Gray shook his head slightly. "Not sure, she was sent away flying from my last attack."

"Great, so we got to assume she's still alive." Mine groaned. "Beyond that, she saw your magic now."

"She's right, not only, she'll come for Juvia as well." Akame added.

"Why me?" The Water Wizard asked pointing at herself.

"She means that since she saw you hugging Gray, she might see you as rival besides an enemy." Lubbock answered as he lowered his head as tears fall from his eyes. "Though I'm not too jealous of Gray, its not like Esdeath is a woman that would be so luvey-duvey, beyond that she's the most dangerous killer in the Empire, I'm so lucky that wasn't me, whoo, I'm lucky, LUCK, LUCKY, LUCKY ME!"

"Don't waste your tears, Lub." Leone suggested.

Juvia's face went red. "(I have another love rival, even so I won't let that ice bimbo steal my beloved away.)"

Gray looked at Akame. "I have question for you, Kurome is your sister, why didn't you take her with you?"

The Night Raid wild child lowered her head slightly. "I wanted to, but she decided to stay behind, in her eyes she sees me as a traitor."

"It sounds wrong that she and you have to kill each other!" Levy yelled.

"She's right, I mean we had Fairy Tail members that were siblings, they never would hurt each other let alone kill each other!" Juvia agreed.

Akame was silent. "(Even so, I don't know if I can change her opinion of me.)"

"Anyway, I think we should celebrate!" Lubbock spoke. "I mean, Gray overpowered Esdeath by using his Ice Maker Magic even his Ice Demon Slayer Magic!"

"I like that idea." Akame smiled suddenly. "Besides that everyone must be hungry too."

"Sounds good to me!" Leone jumped joyfully.

"Let's eat!" Tatsumi stated raising his arm while making a fist.

"I'm starving too!" Taran raised her arm up while smiling.

"I'm in." Lily commented with a grin.

Gajeel grinned with a chuckle.

"Nice to see you smile too." Levy praised smiling herself.

"Be quiet, you little busy body." The Iron Dragon Slayer remarked turning his head away.

Levy scoffed. "Ah, but you're still a jerk!"

The group laughed and started to celebrate by eating a lot of meals and drinks, though Leone was the only one drinking whine and Lily ate the tuna that Tatsumi and Akame went to catch one time together.

At Capital's hallway.

Two guards were walking through.

"Did you hear, the word is that Esdeath was defeated in battle." One of the whispered. "There must someone that possess such strong Imperial Arms."

The second guard became interested. "If so who or what was this enemy?"

"Don't know, Esdeath was defeated but luckily to..." The first guard stopped as he saw the Minister walking by so they kept quiet.

Honest glanced at them knowing what they were chatting about. "(Hmm, I hope those two don't blab this to anyone else so the word doesn't get outside the Capital, its such craziness that someone defeated Esdeath the most powerful warrior in the Capital.)"

In the Conference Room.

Five of the Jaegers were sitting at table.

"Damn it, who could put the Commander in such a state?" Seryu asked slamming her first on the table.

"Relax, the doctors are taking care of her while the Dry Stylish is examining the purple ice Wave and Kurome brought back." Run said calmly.

"What stuns me that Esdeath was defeated." Bols commented.

His team had that thought as well to think their leader was defeated and almost killed.

Dr Stylish then came inside the room.

"How is the Commander?" Seryu asked as Koro whimpered with concern.

"She'll live, but she needs more rest for the time being, Run will be charge." Dr Stylish reported.

"Did you examine the purple ice Kurome and I brought back?" Wave asked.

Dr Stylish fixed his glasses. "Yes, I admit its nothing like I ever seen, nothing like the ice Esdeath uses, somehow I can feel its powerful, cause my research its not from this world."

The Jaegers were surprised to hear that but then again to them something is unusual about the purple ice.

Dr Stylish noticed one was missing. "Where is Gray?"

"Not sure, he disappeared too." Wave answered. "I wonder if he's ok or if the person that defeated Esdeath got to him too."

Kurome had something on her mind. "(Not sure, but I keep thinking something is off about Gray, I wonder it can't be that guy doesn't have any Imperial Arms.)"

"I SAY WE HUNT DOWN THIS CRIMINAL THAT TOOK DOWN ESDEATH AND BRING THAT SCUM TO JUSTICE!" Seryu shouted angrily as her dog companion barked in agreement.

"I know you're upset, but you can't go running off." Run suggested. "I mean we don't know who her attacker was let alone what kind of power this attacker uses."

"He's right, we can't go on feeling emotional." Bols agreed.

The Imperial Guard growled as her body shook in anger but knew her teammates had a point.

"There is one more thing." Everyone looked at Dr Stylish opening the door out the conference room. "After examining the purple ice, I went to check on Esdeath in the recovery room, she began to mumble something."

"What did she say?" Wave asked curiously.

Dr Stylish lowered his head. "I didn't understand her but..."

"But what?" Run inquired.

"It was strange but I could swear I saw tears forming in her eyes." The Doctor answered. "Beyond that she looked so jealous."

"What, she was crying with a jealousy look on her face?" Seryu asked looking slightly confused as Koro tilt his head left.

"That's not like her, but maybe she's worried about Gray." Bols suggested.

"That doesn't explain why would she would have a jealousy look on the Commander's face." Run said putting his hand under his chin.

"Nor that doesn't explain that who defeated Esdeath and what kind of Imperial Arms her attacker used." Kurome added.

"Alright, here's the thing." Everyone looked at Run.

"We'll continue our work as usual until Esdeath wakes up, if any of you encounter Night Raid, you know what to do."

His team nodded their heads.

Dr Stylish left and making his way out of the palace. _"(Its strange, but maybe that boy Gray did this, but to be sure I must find him, if its possible he's the enemy then he might be a member of Night Raid.)"_ He thought and up ahead was his teammates waiting outside the gate doors which opened slowly.

Meanwhile at the bandits camp in opening center in a valley.

The fortress had several bandits outside guarding a big gate entrance.

A tall muscular man enormous wielding a large iron axe, he was standing outside of the gate pacing left and right.

"Master Syd." One of the bandits crouching down on his left leg.

"Any intruders seen lately?" He asked.

"Five bandits were patrol the area, while the Stifon is outside the gate waiting for their return but should report back in 5 minutes, I was so fine." Another answered.

Suddenly the gate door was busted open.

Syd and his bandits looked to the direction who was coming their way.

Stifon was laying on the ground dead and his body was severely damaged.

"What happened?" Syd asked as one of his Archers crouched down feeling the guard's pulse.

"Syd, he's dead." The Archer said. "Judging from his wounds looks to be wounds from a bomb explosion."

"Who did this then?" The leader asked.

The Demons were approaching them however they wore their dark cloaks.

"Who the heck at you four?" Syd asked doing a stance.

"We're here to cause a bit destruction." Fang answered.

"Not on our watch, ATTACK!" Syd commanded.

Several of his bandits charged their knives and axes.

Then Four Archers stood beside Syd and took preparing to fire their arrows.

Fang let out his arm. "BOMB BARRAGE!"

He motioned both his arms backwards and foward one at a time sending a ball like spheres of explosion energy at the Archer's arrows which destroyed them before they reached before the arrows got close.

"No way!" Syd exclaimed in shock.

"Neo-Bomb Spiral!" He motioned up arms up and swung down which caused a explosion like wave at the bandits.

Syd and his Archers were sent flying into a one of the fortress walls.

"If only Jackal were here, I'm sure he would love to see this." Fang chuckled as the explosion waves made his hoody reveal his face.

The White wolf took off his cloak revealing his black baggy pants with a light Double Loop stitched belt attached, he was wearing a black tank top with a white wolf paw print in the center of the shirt , wore no shoes, and his forehead was a Tartaros Guildmark.

Syd and his Archers were shocked yet confused what they were seeing.

"Who or what the heck are you?" Syd asked.

"I'm the guy, that's going to show you the power of Tartoros." Fang said with a evil smirk.

Syd growled and charged with a battle cry wielding a metal mallet and whacked Fang on the chest then he whacked him again, again, and again.

"How do you-" He stopped as he saw a smirk on the Demon Wolf's face.

"You human don't have any what you just did." The Demon Wolf muttered.

Syd backed away then he noticed something on his. "What is this?"

"Master!"

Syd turned around and saw four of his five Archers having strange symbols on three of them. "What is this?"

"Neo-Bomb Contact, depending on many my opponents touch me, my new Bomb Curse allows me to transfer any of the other contacts with others with my opponent that's fighting me, since you touched me four times you and four of your Archers get blown sky high, however the last one will be killed differently!"

Syd's eyes went wide with fright as the symbol on him and on four of his Archers went kaboom as they were engulfed in the explosion.

The last Archer was trembling in fear and decided to run away.

"DARK VINES!" Poison Ivy chanted as dark vines emerged from the ground and bind the last Archer

"What is this?" The last one asked.

"My Curse is: Black Nature, allowing me to control plants from the ground, but that's not all it can do, but I'll stick with my attack that's happening for now."

The last Archer was in tears and fear overwhelming him. "Please, I don't want to die yet!"

"Aw, this human is crying, boo, hoo." Fang laughed amusingly.

The last Archer was released onto the ground as he struggled to get up on his feet.

Key snapped his sharp fingers then his subject Leon the Demon Panther dashing toward the Archer picking him up by his arms.

"What are you?" He asked frighteningly.

"GRIP DRAIN" Leon declared as he his hands glowed green then the last Archer fell to the ground dead.

"That was fun, I guess." Fang said suddenly looking bored. "I was hoping some humans in this world can put up a fight."

Leon dropped the Archer on the ground who was now dead.

"Don't worry, we'll find some humans worthy for a fight." Saki stated.

"Yeah, some that can be perfect for becoming my new subjects." Kay added.

In the forest nightfall arrived.

Dr Stylish was walking through a path with a few people. _"(Looks like, I have found Night Raid's base, they'll soon become dead soon, however one of them might useful for experiments.)"_

 _End of chapter._


	14. Dead Scientist and Demons Appearance

Chapters 14: Dead Scientist and Demons Appearance.

Late at night.

Leone was waking up on the couch.

"Oh, I must've passed out on the couch, I'm sure everyone else is asleep by now."

She made her way to a water hole in room that had a floor made of stone. "Guess I should wash my face and prepare for the trip to the Capital."

Gajeel was walking her way. "(Hmm, man, who knew eating too much nails would make you wish you didn't eat so much.)" He thought. "Well I must go clean myself off."

As he went to the room the water hole, he noticed Leone.

Leone turned around. "Oh Gajeel, its you."

"I'm guessing you're cleaning your face too." The Iron Dragon Slayer guessed.

"Yes, I didn't wake until a few seconds ago, I really want to be prepared for the trip to capital."

Leone put her hands in the water and cupped the water into her hands.

Gajeel began to sniff something. "Hmm, I smell something."

He looked to the direction of the scene he smelled. "Wait, its seems to be coming-"

Just then a man emerged from the water hole surprising Leone.

Gajeel quickly snatched her away as the man was out the water hole.

"I Trooma, almost had that Night Raid bitch!"

the man had long hair, with jacket but had no shirt under his jacket.

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Who are you, you make-up freak?"

Trooma narrowed his eyes at remark. "Make-up freak, I'm a member of Dr Stylish's team!"

"(Dr Stylish, I heard of that name, Gray told about a man being part of the Jaegers.)" Leone thought.

"I will kill you both!" Troom charged with his knife.

"Iron Dragon Club!"

Gajeel transformed his arm into a iron like club and punched Trooma in the chin hard which crushed his jaw badly, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Dr Stylish...I failed." He groaned as he collapsed with blood dripping from his lips.

"Trooma was defeated!" A big eared girl exclaimed.

"What, can he give a describing?" Dr Stylish asked.

The Big Eared girl listened for a second. "Trooma, Trooma, come in!"

"What's wrong now?" Dr Stylish asked.

"Trooma is dead." His female big eared temmate answered lowering her head.

A tall man wearing glasses was running through the hallway. "Where are the Night Raid Assassins?"

Then he saw a figure approaching him. "Who's that?"

The figured revealed to be Gray Fullbuster. "Hey, I know you!"

The big eared girl gasped quietly. "What is it?" Dr Stylish asked.

"Toby encountered another member of Night Raid!" His big eared teammate replied.

"Give me describing." The Doctor ordered.

The big eared girl listened careful. "He says it a man, wearing no shirt, he seems to be giving off..."

Just then an explosion was just heard from the side of the Night Raid's base.

"What in the?" Dr Stylish asked.

The big eared girl sighed. "It seems, Toby is gone but like I said the man Toby was fighting was wearing no shirt."

"Damn." The Doctor cursed then the describing he just heard rang a bell. "(A man with no shirt, that sounds like Gray.)"

Several masked soldiers appeared as Tatsumi created a shockwave to send them all flying away. "That takes care of that."

Just then another from the trees jumped at him.

"PSYCHIC BEAM!"

Taran fired her Psychic beam of energy at the soldier and blasted him away into the sky.

"Heh, looks like I found you." A male voice chuckled.

Tatsumi and Taran looked to see a large tall man with a tiny head and enormous muscles.

"I must say, Incuriso is something and that chick's powers are quite unique." The large tiny head man chuckled. "My name is Kaku by the way."

Taran noticed something that Kaku was carrying behind his back and she tapped on Tatsumi's shoulder then pointed at the large muscle man's back.

"Is that..." Tatsumi stopped as Kaku took the pair scissors into his hands. "Oh this, I got Exstus the Cutter of Creation, just got it awhile ago, and the two of us are getting to know each other so much."

"THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" Taran screamed in anger.

"AGREED GIVE IT BACK!" Tatsumi added as he charged with his sword but Kaku blocked it with Exstus breaking the young boy's sword's blade into pieces.

"Exstus is a great defense."

Kaku then slashed Tatsumi's armor and damaging his arm but the boy landed on his feet.

Taran also knew she couldn't take the risk of breaking the Imperial Arms scissors but she had to protect Tatsumi. "Psychic Gravity!"

She created a gravity force causing Kaku to fall to the ground. "What is happening?"

"Dr Stylish, Kaka has been forced to the ground by gravity force or some kind." The big eared girl reported.

"What?" The Doctor said shocked.

"Drip, drip, drip." Juvia chanted as she put her hands little close to each other. "WATER NEUBLA!"

She unleashed a massive large stream of water and blasted Kaku.

Kaku slide his feet on the ground. "Not bad, you ladies are quite the powerhouses."

"This is guys is tough." Tatsumi groaned in pain while putting his hand on his arm that was injured.

"Now, I'll cut you all to piece..." Kaku stopped as a big large massive beast came out of nowhere.

Night Raid was surprised at the size of the creature however it was familiar to the Juvia and Gray.

"What kind of Danger Beast is that?" The Kaku asked looking frightening.

"Elfman!" Gray exclaimed who was just appeared.

"Does he know that beast?" Tatsumi asked.

"It is Elfman is in his Beast Soul form!" Juvia proclaimed.

"That's a yes." Mine answered.

Taran was surprised herself. "(More Fairy Tail Wizards, that means if he's here then...)"

"Stay away from my friends!" Elfman growled viciously

Kaku was terrified at this beast. "Its huge and its talking too!"

Elfman then started punching his beasts fists against Kaka's face multiple times, then using his left palm to crush Kaku into the ground but not before the big large man dropped his Imperial Arms while being punched which Mine snatched quickly before he was crushed.

"This Elfman is so strong!" Tatsumi exclaimed in astonishment.

Mine held the Exstus the Cutter of Creation in her arms. "(Sheele, your weapon is with us again.)" She thought as tears formed in her eyes.

Elfman noticed the pinkette girl's face. "(That girl's crying, but of what?)"

"Kaku is defeated by this Danger beast thing!" The big eared girl reported.

"My, what a tragic." Dr Stylish groaned fixing his glasses and then had a sinister look. "(Then again, these are just criminals waiting to die.)"

"Looks something is coming from the sky!" The big eared girl exclaimed.

The Doctor and masked man looked up.

"Its AIR MANTA!" The Doc exclaimed.

"Look who's riding on it!" The masked man pointed out.

Najenda was riding on with two cloaked people.

"This should be interesting." Dry Stylish said snapping his fingers. "Its time for my, TRUMP CARD!"

Akame, Lubbock, Gray met up with Mine, Tatsumi, and Juvia.

Leone and Gajeel showed up.

"Are you guys ok?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, thanks to this big iron boy, I came out without a scratch." Leone answered.

Gajeel groaned the iron boy comment.

Just then several men surrounded them.

"What did they come without setting off my traps?" Lubbock asked.

Just then everyone began to fall on the ground expect Tatsumi.

Juvia had an idea and creating water masses.

Everyone was able to breath.

"Cool, we can breath again!" Lubbock said joyfully.

"Thanks to my water masses, the water should shield you all from the poison that's in the air."

"Impossible, everyone is fine!" The masked man said looking down. "I think it has something to do that blue haired girl."

Then a big nose man gasped in realization. "Wait won't our allies be poisoned too?!"

"The doctor treated us with the anidote." The big eared girl whispered.

Several masked men surrounded Night Raid and the Fairy Tail wizards.

Suddenly a figure wielding two long swords dashed through and slashed a few of the masked men

From a far on the cliff.

"Who's that chick?" The big eared girl asked shocked.

"Whoever she is, she's very strong." Dr Stylish observed the girl using a spare of binoculars.

"Erza!" Gray exclaimed.

"Another friend of yours?" Mine asked.

Tatsumi's face went red at the woman's clothing she was wearing pants and cloth around her big breasts. "(Whoa, she's...)"

Lubbock was smiling in a goofy state. "Such a hot chick."

"Erza, you're here too!" Juvia cried with joy.

"Hey!" Levy came waving with her hand.

Seven more masked soldiers came charged with knives when a flying human appeared front of them.

"What in the world is that?!" Leone exclaimed in shock.

"Mirajane!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Again, this must be a friend." Mine commented.

"She's using her Take Over Magic, "Satan Soul." Levy stated.

"Take Over Magic." Tatsumi wondered looking astonished then confused.

Mirajane extender her hand towards the masked men. "DARKNESS STREAM!"

She summoned forth a Magic Seal underneath the masked men then multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy formed which surrounded the masked man and enveloped them all and wiped them out.

"What kind of Danger Beast is that?" The big eared girl asked looking scared.

"Such terrifying power!" The big nose man exclaimed starting to back away.

"Don't cower yet!" Dr Stylish yelled. "We're not finished yet!"

Just then one of of the two cloaked people with Najenda jumped down.

A darl blue haired man approached Mine and crouched down, combed her hair down using his hands. "Fixed."

This left the pinkette girl confused. "Huh?"

"Oook." Gajeel said looking dumbfounded.

Najenda looked around using her binoculars. "(Hmm, someone must be calling the shots, where exactly.)"

Gajeel began to sniff the air. "(Strange I smell something, several scents)"

"Susanoo, go the southeast on a cliff, don't let them get away!" Najenda ordered.

"Understoo-" He stopped as Gajeel jumped up with Lily carrying him up.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray declared creating a ice floor path.

"Looks like they spotted us!" The big eared girl exclaimed.

"I guess all we can do is...RUN!" Dr Stylish proclaimed.

"(Poison doesn't work on Organic types, but the two Danger Beasts nothing I've seen, but they're aiding the Night Raid assassins!"

Gray created another ice floor path underneath Team Stylish. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"

"Whoa!" Team Stylish screamed as they fell down on the ground.

"Good job." Lily praised.

"Looks like we caught the tresspassers." Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

Dr Stylish got up and recongnized Gray. "Its Gray Fullbuster, Esdeath was worried about you, not mention she mumbled your name while she was in the recovery room."

"So what?" The Ice Wizard asked.

"Hey, is this the guy the General is in love with?" The big eared girl asked as she began to blush slightly. "What a hunk."

Lisanna then came beside Gray.

"Who are you punks?" She asked.

"Whoa, who or what kind of chick is that?" The big nose man asked blushing slightly red.

Lisanna was in her Take Over Magic but its also known as Animal Soul and was in her Animal Soul: Cat form.

She had form a feline, had concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her fingertips, she also had feline ears with whiskers, a small fline nose, and a long tail with a tiger skin, 2 piece bikini.

Dr Stylish was astonished to see such a strange feline cat with a human body. "My, aren't you the odd looking but better yet cute."

Susanoo flew on the Air Manta and jumped down beside the Wizards.

Erza appeared next.

"Who are you?" Dr Stylish asked.

"I was about to ask you and your team the same thing." Erza replied.

"Lady, we're from the Capital, this my team is Team Stylish." The big eared girl answered.

The great Erza was confused at this. "Ok, why are you attacking my friends?"

Dr Stylish was astonished at this. "(So, that red head, these danger beasts humans are friends of Gray, and that water woman, interesting.)"

"It won't matter, you fiends will die anyway!" The masked man declared sinister smile

Gray started to give off an aura so did the rest of the Fairy tail members

"What's this, its getting so cold, those other people, they seem to be giving off a strong aura." The big nosed man said as he put his hands on his arms.

"Yes, it also feels so powerful." The masked man added as his body trembled in fear.

Dr Stylish gazed at Gray and others for a sec. "(I sense something is very off about this people.)"

The Doctor growled and took out a value. "I'll have to protect myself, I play my second Trump Card: DANGER BEAST SHOT!"

He injected himself with the value and began to groan.

"Are you ok?" The masked man asked.

"HERE IT ISSSSSS, THIS IS THE ULIMTATE IN STYLISHNESS!" The mad scientist proclaimed who enlarged his body and got so enormous.

"That's the crazy thing I've ever seen." Gajeel commented. with wide eyes.

"Yikes so freaky." Lisanna added.

Just then the Doctor grabbed the masked man and the big nose man into his big hands. "First I'll need some nutrients, let us become as one!"

A big mouth opened on his enlarged chest and engulfed two of his teammates.

"He is insane!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"He devoured his own teamates!" Gray added in shock.

"That's so messed up." Lisanna stated with disgust.

"This Dr Stylish is a mad man." Erza gritted her teeth in disgust.

"That is sick, destroying your own teammates to get stronger!" Lily shouted in disgust.

The big eared girl was behind him and ran off in fear but Stylish grabbed her too. "SUCH A MEAL OF NUTRITIOUS FLESH AND I CONTINUE LEVELING UP EVEN MORE!"

The Fairy Tail wizards were getting more disgusted at what they were seeing to see such a man devoured his own teammates.

"What is that thing?" Tatsumi asked.

"He's a mutation." Mine answered.

"He's totally gross." Juvia commented.

"That is so sick." Elfman added.

"I couldn't agree more." Mirajane agreed.

"Same here." Taran commented more disgusted than creeped out.

Dr Stylish then had a bored look on his face. "In order to stand higher than this I need to get more bigger, I MUST EAT YOU!"

He slamed his mechnical hand on the and Susanoo attacked with a staff with rotating blades on each side of the top. "No good, its tough!"

"Crap, I'd better help them!" Tatsumi stopped feeling hands grabbing his cape.

Akame held him by his cape. "Wait, I need you help me up."

Susanoo was running away.

"Oh, are you scared of me fancy pants?" Dr Stylish laughed.

He noticed Tatsumi in his armor and Akame.

"Your Musasame can't kill if it can't scratch my skin!" Dry Stylish spoke.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!"

Gray who was on flying on the air manta creating an Arrow made of ice and shot through the back of the Stylish's Danger Beast head.

"What the?" He looked to see Gray.

Mine used her Pumpkin's laser to make the Scientist man fall backwards.

Tatsumi and Akame dashed ahead towards the mad scientist.

Levy written the word Iron which Gajeel noticed and began to eat it.

He tried to Iron Dragon Slayer using his left hand's palm.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"

Gajeel used his Iron sword arm to impale the scientist's hand leaving the man shocked. "(What is this?)"

Levy jumped in the air: SOLID SCRIPT: BULLET!"

She written Bullet which went in mid-air and energy bullets were fired out of the word right into the scientist's chest which made him groan in pain.

"I'm not done yet!" Dr Stylish panicked as value needles pointed straight down towards at his enemies.

"I think you can reach his flesh from here, GO!" Tatsumi threw Akame foward.

Akame then took out her sword and slashed the mad Scientist's throat.

"(No, there was so much people I wanted to experiment on, including Gray and his friends, I never thought it would end for me this way.)" Dr Stylish thought as Mususme's effect was working.

The mad Scientist fell in defeat.

The Air Manta carrying Gray, Mine, Najenda, and the hooded stranger gazed down at their comrades.

The hooded stranger pulled back the hoody and revealed to be a girl.

"You were lucky to die with your parts impacted, don't take this for granted." Akame stated.

"That was so tough." Lisanna commented.

"I'm glad its over for now." Mirajane stated sighing in relief.

"Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman!"

Gray, Juvia, Levy, Lily, and Gajeel ran over to greet their friends that they haven't seen lately since Fairy Tail's disbandment.

At the Capital.

The Jaegers were in the conference room.

A guard was talking with the Jaegers who explained about Dr Stylish's whereabouts and then he left the room.

Seryu was left in silence.

"No, he's dead, that can't be." Wave muttered in sadly.

"How disappointing." Kurome lowered her head.

Run spoke while putting his hand on his chest. "Quite tragic, if only we were there to lend him a hand, but we'll keep fighting until-"

Esdeath then came into the room.

"GENERAL ESDEATH!" They all said together relieved.

"Welcome back." Bols bowed.

"Can you tell us who did this to you?" Seryu asked as Koro barked.

Esdeath lowered her head slightly but then gazed at her comrades before she took her seat. "It was our new member Gray."

Her comrades jumped in surprise. "WHAT?!"

"How could he defeat you, did he use an Imperial Arms?" Wave asked.

Esdeath shook her head. "No, as strange as it is, he used ice powers."

Her teammates were shocked at what they were hearing.

"How can that be?" Seryu asked confused as Koro barked in confusion.

"By any chance, do you think he drank the same kind of demon blood you drank?" Wave asked.

"Don't stupid, Esdeath was the only one to drink Manifestation." Kurome scoffed.

"Whatever kind of power it was, Dr Stylish examined ice that was found where the General was and reported that the ice was so cold and unusual." Bols stated.

"I know." The Jaegers looked at their leader. "His attacks were so powerful, if I remember correctly he said: Ice maker Magic."

"Ice Maker what?" Kurome asked looking dumbdfounded.

"That wasn't the only thing I found out." Esdeath said suddenly a look of jealousy. "He also used a different type of Ice power and it was so powerful that it gave me chills down to my bones, also he's a member of Night Raid too."

"(Argh, I knew Gray's story was a lie but we fell for it.)" Kurome thought gritting her teeth. "(I should've killed him when I had the chance.)"

The General turned her head away.

"Commander?" Run said reaching to put his hand on her shoulder.

"It would seem, Gray already has a girlfriend. too" The General muttered as her arms shrugged.

The Jaegers didn't hear her words.

"Are you ok?" Kurome asked.

"(I never seen the General act this way.)" Bols thought.

Esdeath recollect herself. "Anyway, where is Doctor Stylish?"

"Sorry, we were just told he's gone." Seryu answered as Koro whimpered.

Esdeath tilt her hat. "(Dr Stylish, you were killed, maybe you were just too weak, however my comrades and I will avenge your death.)"

Just then a guard barged into the conference room.

"Excuse, everyone we were heard that a bandits settlement and several Dangers Beasts were killed a 5 hours ago!" He reported.

"What's so important about that?" Kurome asked

"Well, they were killed in different various ways." The guard replied clearing his throat. "For starters, most of their camp bases and supplies were destroyed like a explosion caused it, and some forests nearby were blown and trees were broken in half while some seemed to be knocked over by someone with great strength."

"Ok then, what about the Danger Beasts and the Bandits?" Run asked.

"Those creatures had half of their bodies meaning they were either slashed in half or someone used a bomb to blow half their bodies." The Guard explained. "Some bandits had their heads off meaning they were beheading maybe, some looked they were squeezed to death, and lastly few have lost claw marks on their arms."

"I see, was there anything else?" Esdeath asked

"We sent a few patrols to a bandit settlement but they found nothing, however we heard that there was a small village and the people living there are called the pride tribe, who serve the Empire and take out anyone who disturbs the peace, however the Minister learned the leader was secretly going to oppose against us, so we had Imperial Patrol go kill the leader ..."

"Here's the comes the 'Butt." Wave finished as his team stared at him. "What?"

The guard cleared his throat. "Anyway, I should show you what the surviving guard is doing now, so come with me, please."

They went to the medical room where a large rectangle window was.

"LET ME GO, THEY CAME FOR REVENGE, THEY ALMOST KILLED ME, THE REST OF THE GUARDS WAS SLAUGHTERED, MOST VILLAGERS WERE KILLED WITH THEM, FEW WERE BLOWN TO KINGDOM COME AND SLASHED BY A MONSTER, SOME HAD THEIR ENERGY DRAINED UNTIL THEY WERE EXHAUSTED, SOME HAD THEIR HEADS BLOWN OFF, AND SOME EVEN WERE ELECTROCUTED AND CRUSHED TO DEATH BY GIANT VINES!" The patrol guard cried in fear. "LET ME GO PLEASE!"

"He's been acting like this since he returned." The guard explained. "He became so dangerous when he almost stabbed a doctor but was other doctors held him down the floor."

"PLEASE, THEY'LL KILL US ALL, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The injured guard cried even loudly then he began to laugh hysterically. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE, YOU HEAR ME, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"He seems to be belt down too." Wave stated.

"Yes, he even tried escape once but 5 other guards came and manage to hold him down." The guard explained.

Another doctor manage sedate him making the hysterical guard fall asleep.

"That was disturbing." Bols commented.

"No kidding, he had so much fear in his eyes." Wave agreed.

Seryu seen enough of this and grabbed the guard by his armor. "Tell us, where were these people last since?"

Koro barked wanted to know too.

"Uh, well, I assume they might be still in the village." The guard answered quickly. "However it might be risky, I mean the attackers we don't know what they look like."

Esdeath didn't seem to care. "That's fine, come team let's go!"

"Actually, General Esdeath, the Minister wants to see you first I mean only you." The guard stated.

The General sighed. "Alright, you guys on ahead to the other village, I'll meet up with you guys later then we'll talk about the power Gray possesses."

The Jaegers nodded their heads.

Time passes.

The Jaegers came to the location of the other village which had a sign on the right side of the dirt path it read: Pride Village.

As they went on a trail of broken houses that were nothing but pile of rumble.

Bols came across several dead bodies that were villagers, he crouched down a bit seeing some bodies had no heads while some appeared crushed to death. "They seem to have been their heads blown off and some looked like they were crushed to death by what I don't know."

Run was looking to make more sense of this after hearing about Danger Beasts. "If Danger Beasts were attacking, they're still animals normally attack anyone that enters their territory."

"What kind of Danger Beasts would attack innocent villagers?" Wave asked looking so confused.

"WHO CARES ABOUT ANY OF THAT!" Seryu shouted as her team saw her ahead of them. "These people are guilty of murdering Imperial Guards, leaving one in a serious situation, and now killing all these innocent villagers!"

Koro barked agreeing with his master.

Kurome noticed some dead bodies of few children that had their eyes open but weren't moving and some parents that were mauled to death after seeing the flesh on their throats seemingly bitten off. "Jeez, some of these kids must've died of fright while their parents were mauled to death."

Just then a bang was heard from afar and up ahead was another large mansion.

"They should be in that a mansion." Bols pointed out.

They quickly ran over to the large mansion.

"I know this place, it was house of the Minister's 2nd cousin: Stephan!" Seryu exclaimed.

"She's right, Stephan lives here as the villagers adviser." Run added thought he had an uneasy look. "(Stephan, I heard he was secretly, taxing the villagers here double for their money and some were even are starving.)"

They went inside the mansion searching everywhere.

Koro and Seryu were in the kitchen seeing chairs and tables knocked over, forks, plates, and other kitchen supplies on the floor.

Bols and Kurome went upstairs and walked through a hallway seeing a pictures of Stephan.

"Stephan sure has a lot of pictures of himself." Bols gazed at some pictures that were hanging left and right.

They soon came to Stephan's bedroom, a large window was shattered, the floor was damaged, his large sized bed was torn and broken in half. "What a mess." Kurome commented.

They went further inside as they did Kurome gasped in shock.

There was Stephan laying down on the ground, his eyes were open but he didn't move an inch. "He must've died of fright too." Kurome inquired.

Just then a loud sound was heard in the backyard which the Jaegers didn't waste anytime so they quickly ran to the backyard door and there was four figures were wearing black cloaks sitting around a large pile of fruit and steak.

"It seems they're eating, what do we do now?" Run asked.

Wave looked around noticing someone was missing. "Hey, where is Seryu?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard a scream in front of them. "ATTENTION CRIMINAL SCUM!"

"Is she crazy?" Wave asked about to move to his comrade.

"Calm down." Run said putting his hand on the country boy's shoulder.

"ENJOY YOUR LAST DAYS OF TERROR BECAUSE THE POWER OF ABSOLUTE JUSTICE WILL OVERWHELM YOU ALL FOR KILLING THOSE VILLAGERS, THE CHILDREN, AND THE LEADER WHICH WE WERE GOING TO KILL!" She pointed at them with Koro barking at them.

The four didn't even notice her cause they were eating.

"(Did they ignore her?)" The four members thought all together.

Seryu growled very deeply. "I'll show you what happens when people ignore me, Koro Phase Seven!"

The dog thing barked and enlarged its mouth taking bite out of Seryu's arm. "JUDGEMENT of the TEN KINGS!"

She pulled out a massive cannon from Koro's mouth and pointed at the four strange people. "CANNON OF JUSTICE!"

She fired her cannon at all of them and causing a huge explosion and dust scatter everywhere.

Kurome sighed at this sight. "Well, they weren't much of threat, but that's what happens when you ignore the person who's going to kill you, I guess it means..."

"You'll be sorry!"

One of the four individuals came out with its cloak destroyed including his comrades.

Former member of Tartaros: Fang.

"What or who are you?" Seryu asked. "More importanly, how did you survive my attack?"

Fang's clothes were revealed, he was shirtless, wore black pants, had wolf like eyes on top of his head, and wore no foot wear but had canine like feet with claws at the end of his toes and he swept the dirt of his pants.

Second Former Member of Tartaros: Kay

The second had the face of blue skull wielding a Khakkhara with crystal blue skull on the top part, his cloths were revealed, a red cloth that with long sleeves with three white skull imprints and a hat that was smiliar to what Keyes wore. "It seems humans have found us."

The Jaegers were so confused yet shocked at what they were seeing.

"What are they, new kind of Danger Beasts?" Wave asked.

Bols really doubt that. "They don't look like any new Danger Beasts I've seen before."

"He's right, I mean Danger Beasts can't talk." Kurome added.

Seryu in complete shock never seen anyone survive her attack before. "Now Koro, Phase five!"

Koro barked again and ate her entire cannon

Seeing this surprised Fang, Kay, and the rest. "Did that dog just eat that cannon?! The Demon wolf asked.

"Never seen that kind of animal do that, hmm interesting." Kay commented.

Seryu pulled out her next weapon. "DEVIL KING'S LANCE of JUSTICE!"

Her weapon revved up and wield a large green spiked club then charged directly at the creatures.

"Looks like you're up, Leon the Demon Panther." Kay spoke.

New member of Tartaros: Leon

A beast resembling a Panther lunged at Seryu. "I"m on it!" As he let out a jaguar growl.

The beast cat creature charged with a his foot out. "SUPER JUMP KICK!"

Seryu gasped in pain as she was kicked in the stomach and send crashing into one of the mansion's windows.

"Oh no!" Wave shouted.

Kurome gritted her teeth. "What the hell are these things?"

"They look strong than they look from what we know now." Run added.

Just another stepped forward.

3rd Former Tartoros Guild member: Poison Ivy.

She unleashed enlarged dark vines from beneath the ground which bind Run then slammed him to the ground.

"Run, no!" Wave screamed as he took out his sword and slammed it into the ground. "GRAND CHARIOT!"

The ground erupted from underneath and Wave enclosed in his armor type Imperial Arms.

"Ohh, not bad, looks like you humans are something." Fang commented impressively.

Wave ran towards him fast then disappeared but reappeared above. "GRAND FALL!" He kicked Fang in the stomach and did another kick sending the Wolf Demon into the ground creating dust from the ground.

"That should do it." Wave said confidently.

Kurome and Run saw Wave made his attack however before they made their move, Kay suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Dark Pulse Stream!"

A stream of dark pulse energy fired from his Khakkhara but Kurome blocked it with her sword but was send sliding across the ground making her crash into mansion's wall.

The young black haired girl gritted her teeth. "This whoever he is, is strong."

Wave approached the crater where Fang was in. "Guess, he wasn't strong."

"Wave, underneath you!" Run shouted pointing.

Wave looked down to see a weird symbol under his feet. "What is this?"

"My new Explosion curse will blow you away, Neo-Landmine, but it won't be just him!"

Run looked down noticing underneath his feet was the same symbol.

Wave jumped up as the magic circle blew up.

Run was sent flying into the wall of the mansion and fell down. "Ugh, I refuse to get beaten!"

He activated his Imperial Arms which gave him his angel like wings.

"Hmm, interesting." Fang commented impressively.

Run flew around fast. "(With my flight speed, I can go for a sneak attack.)"

Fang's left eye and seemed to have a lock on visual. "Target lock-on, NEO-BOMB BEAM!"

An Laser beam of explosion energy was launched from Fang's eye.

Run evade it but the then attack came back and hit Run's back. "AAAAH! He screamed in pain.

"NO!" Wave screamed.

Run fell to the ground but kept landed on his feet. "Ugh, such power this one has." He groaned kneeling down.

"Amazing, you human managed to survive, not bad for some blonde human, ha, ha, ha!" Fang laughed madly.

Wave hearing that comment hit a nerve. "You take that back!"

"Stop, don't be reckless, this guy is stronger than he looks." Run stated panting.

"Right, sorry I almost lost it." Wave said recollecting himself.

"Yo, dumb country boy and pretty boy, if you are done chit chatting, I would love to finish this."

"Where did you hell you come from?" Wave shouted.

Run ignored the comment and sent several of his feathers at Fang.

Just then Poison Ivy leaped up in front of him. "Black Leaf Storm!"

She unleashed sharp like leaves that were pitch-black.

Run's feathers destroyed by the leaf storm and then he was bind by the dark vines. "My other attack is Dark Vines in still in tact however it can stick around for 25 minutes when its time is up I chose to unleash my vines again, see my vines can take hold of my opponents in a tight bind, I get to chose to slam them to the ground really hard or squeeze them death."

"I can't get out." The Blondie shouted struggling to get free.

Poison Ivy's dark vines slammed Run to the ground.

Fang then put his left hand up while his right arm down then swung them. "Neo-BOMB SPIRAL WAVE!"

Run was blown away from strong explosion spiral wave and crashing onto the ground.

Wave came behind and kick down. "GRAND FALL!"

Fang smirked and motioned his arms backwards which redirected his attack behind him.

Wave was hit causing him to fall in mid-air, making him crash into a hedge, then his Imperial Arms took heavy damage as pieces of his armor was falling apart. "(Man, if it weren't for this armor then I would be dead.)"

Run got up but his vision was getting blurry. "These fiends...are...are...strong."

"Agreed, if we take anymore hits we're finished." Wave added.

Fang laughed madly. "Oh, how right you humans are. ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Poison Ivy walked beside her comrade. "I'll go assist Kay and Leon!"

"Ok then the more fun for me to take apart these humans." Fang commented as the two Jaegers glared at the Wolf's words

Kurome was facing Key. "TAKE THIS!" Akame's sister charged with her sword.

"PARTICLE BIND!"

Particle like tentacles wrapped Kurome in tight bind. "What are these things!" She asked struggling to get loose.

Koro was facing against Leon.

Koro spinned around with his mouth open at Leon.

The Demon Panther leaped up fast. "SUPER JUMP KICK!"

Koro got kicked on the neck hard making him crash onto the ground.

Leon smirked. "Now, DARK FURY SWIPES!"

The Demon Panther began to swipe the Imperial Arms dog with its claws that were glowing with dark black aura right on the back of Koro's neck.

The wound became deep but the deep wound began to regenerate.

Leon smirked. "Not bad, for a ugly dog creature."

Koro snarled angrily at the remark as he tried to smash the demon Panther but he jumped up and landed on the Imperial Arms Dog's head. "GRIP DRAIN!"

Koro began to felt his energy being drained. "My Grip Drain will absorb your energy so you'll feel exhausted by the time when I absorb more of your energy, also Curse is: Energy Drain, meaning I can absorb my opponents energy which can replenish my energy." Leon explained smiling sinister.

Kurome still in trapped in the bind that Kay had her in. "Stupid human brat, you want to defeat me then you'll have to do better, heh, heh."

"LET HER GO!" Bols yelled as his fired his flamethrower Imperial Arms.

Kay's quickly dodged it.

"No, way!" The masked Jaegers exclaimed in shock.

Seryu came out charging with her large spiked club. "TAKE THIS!"

A dark vine instantly grabbed her wrist. "What the..."

Then another wrapped itself around her waist and lift her up high and slammed her to ground.

"Seryu!" Bols screamed.

The Demon red head plant girl jumped in front of the masked man. "DARK SEED DRAIN!"

Dark little seed were implanted onto Bols' boots and dark tree vines with black leaves wrapped around his body which gave him a shock. "AAAHHH!"

"That attack is Dark Seed Drain, whenever those seeds is implanted onto my opponents, it takes half their energy." Poison Ivy explained with a malicious smile.

Bols knelt down on his knees. "Ugh, that didn't feel good."

The wolf Demon chuckled. "Come, you humans come and get me."

Run fired his feathers at Demon Wolf again.

Wolf then chomped on the feathers which exploded.

"He destroyed my feathers!" Run exclaimed in shock.

"What kind of creature is this!" Wave panicked.

Suddenly a dark thunderbolt struck the Country boy. "AAAAHHH!" He screamed making his teammates gasp in shock.

Wave was struck hard but his Imperial Arms kept him standing barely but his armor deactivated.

"Oh no!" Seryu yelled struggling to get up.

"His Imperial Arms deactivated!" Bols added.

Kurome was seen slammed onto the ground by the large dark vines.

"I'm not sure how much long we can last." Bols added weaken tone.

Koro made a whimper sound as he was suddenly kick in the face by Leon's cat foot sending him crashing into a trees in the backyard and knocking him out cold.

Seryu glared as her dog was laying unconscious. "You'll pay for hurting my companion Koro!"

Wave glared at the Demons angrily. "We can't give up!"

Saki appeared revealing her clothes since her cloth was blown off, around her neck was a small black-colored strap, she wore a kimono with dark lightning symbols on it where hangs over her arms, she was wearing thigh-high socks that were yellow with no foot wear but had yellow demon feet with sharp nails at the end of her toes. "Looks like your friends are almost finished, so time..."

Just then a cold air was coming in the air.

They all turned to see where the coldness was coming from and there was General Esdeath exiting the mansion's back door.

"Its the commander!" Run exclaimed.

"Perfect timing!" Seryu cheered as Koro barked as it opened its eyes..

The General observed the four creatures carefully. "Hmm, strange I never saw Danger Beasts like you, yet all of you creatures have a strong auras I sense within."

"Well, this human seems observance." Fang chuckled. "I guess some humans here aren't stupid, ha, ha, ha."

Seryu was about to make a move when Run put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't..."

"Talking smack about the General Esdeath will get you killed." Kurome stated.

"Aw, is she your mommy, so sorry for my rudeness." Fang chuckled in a mocking tone.

Kurome was feeling mad about the sudden mockery but she was held back by Bols. "Easy."

"Enough!" Saki putting her arm in front of the Wolf Demon's face. "Anyway, we can see some of your comrades are strong, I admit your weapons are quite interesting."

"Are you trying to flatter us or something?" Esdeath asked not amused.

"Frankly I can see humans here are quite interesting, despite that the guards didn't put much of a fight." Saki replied.

"Yes, they started to panic once they saw us." Poison Ivy added. "Then again, seeing Demons like us would give anyone a scare to wet their pants."

"Seeing that old geezer that owned the mansion so scared was amusing, destroying this village was fun, those kids and their parents faces were priceless, ha, ha, ha!" Fang chuckled madly.

Leon snickered a bit. "Yet, humans like this group have quite interesting toys."

"First our weapons aren't toys, their called Imperial Arms!" Seryu shouted annoyingly.

Esdeath put her arm in front of her comarde's face.

"Where did you bunch come from?" Saki asked.

"We're Jaegers from the Capital." Esdeath answered. "The guards you killed were from there as well."

"I see, then..." Saki seemingly interested then she knelt down. "We surrender."

Everyone gasped at this sudden action including the Demons.

"Are you serious?!" Fang asked.

"Just do it." Saki ordered impatiently.

The rest of the Demons knelt down.

General Esdeath was quiet and glanced at the Demon Panther. "(How strange, I feel like that creature reminds me of someone, but for now these Demons must come to the Capital.)"

"What shall we do with them?" Run asked.

"I say: We execute them when we return to thee capital!" Seryu suggested as Koro barked in agreement.

"Normally I would let that happen however they were giving off a strong auras so its too risky, for now we must return to the Capital with our prisoners." Esdeath stated.

The Jaegers then brought the Demons to the Capital, then imprisoned them in the dungeon.

Later at Night Raid's Hideout.

Everyone was in the meeting room as usually Najenda sat in her chair while lighting a cigarette.

Erza was in front of Night Raid leader. "Erza Scarlet, I thank you helping us taking down one of the Jaegers."

The red head woman just gave a cold stare for a sec but smiled. "I was glad to help, especially looking for those four."

"Its good to see you." Levy said with a smile and tears forming.

"Hmm, its been quite awhile." Gajeel commented with a grin.

The Armor Wizard then turned her attention to Taran. "Now you're Taran, are you not?"

The Psychic Wizard nodded her head nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

Erza looked at her closely for a second before turning her attention back to the eye patched woman. "Hmm, anyway, can you tell me what was going on with this Dr Stylish and his team?"

Najenda and some Night Raid shared their stories about the Capital, hearing about it disgusted the Armor Wizard and the Take Over Siblings. "Truly disgraceful, to think this world is corrupted, more importantly a woman like General Esdeath interested in bloodshed and war, saying that weak perish while the strong survive, this world is very messed up."

"Yeah, those people have no pity for the people that are suffering!" Elfman protested clenching his fists.

"Its quite sick that everyone doesn't show mercy and any sympathy for the innocent." Lisanna said sadly.

"Hearing, these Jaegers police force is doing the Empire dirty work even though some are even messed up." Mira added with angered face.

"Yeah, this Minister punk is the reason for that." Juvia spoke. "Indeed, he serves a young Emperor and uses him to be in charge." Gray added.

"Anyway, what kind of magic was that you used?" Tatsumi asked looking at the red head woman.

Erza grinned and transformed herself into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Not bad." Mine added slightly impressed.

"(Her armor seems strong like Bulat and Tatsumi wielding the Incursio.)" Akame thought.

"Re-equip!" Erza declared as magic circle appeared beneath her feet.

The red head then had her Heavens Wheel Armor.

"Awesome!" Tatsumi cried even more astonished. "Can you show just one more?"

Erza giggled at the boy's reaction. "Re-equip!"

Once again a magic circle appeared beneath's Erza's feet and her armor changed, this time she wore her Black Wing Armor.

"Incredible!" Tatsumi exclaimed three times astonished.

Erza then went to her Japanese Cloth.

Tatsumi's face went red in awe. "Ah."

"Truly amazing!" Lubbock commented with a smile.

Erza grinned even more. "That's not all I can do..."

She changed her armor into something different which was her Gothic Lolita dress.

Tatsumi and Lubbock were left in awe with red faces.

"Whoa, never knew she could that." Taran said surprised.

Mira remembered that dress. "Yes, I remember that, she used that dress to win the Miss Fairy Tail Contest."

"What's the Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" Leone asked curiously.

"Its when female Fairy Tail members dress up and look beautiful, then the judges vote and then declare the winner on a large paper that's hanged up on the wall inside of Fairy Tail Guild." Levy explained.

Lisanna began to giggle. "Yes, Mira was in the contest though her performance was a little off."

Mira giggled embarrassed.

Gajeel lowered his head. "Yeah, I can't believe she took the form of my head."

Lubbock was just staring at the red head woman. "You're quite sexy in that dress, makes me wonder if you and the other girls are hot in bikini's."

Erza then glared at the green haired boy's behavior. "PERVERT!"

Tatsumi was left in awe so was Leone and Mine.

Gray was taken by this too. "I should mention not for you and others of Night Raid to not get on Erza's bad side, as in her anger side."

The Night raid nodded but Lubbock just made a silly grin. "Man, such a woman.

Erza punched him on the head with her fist.

"She's so strong." Mine muttered.

"That's the great Erza is for you." Mira commented.

"That's for sure." Lisanna agreed while giggling.

Susanwoo was impressed. "Strong woman, Erza is."

"Anyway, Erza Scarlet, if its ok, would you and your other Fairy Tail friends like to become a part of Night Raid, like we said our mission to get rid of this corruption so that people here can live here happily." Najenda said. "I know its a painful job, none of us don't like it either much but its to be rid of this corruption despite our reasons, we're still murders."

Erza thought of this for a sec. "Well first off, assassins back in our world are the kind that would take innocent lives for money, however your group is different though you guys are still murders but for the sake of the people here, I suppose its reasonable why you want them to live without fear, death, bloodshed, war, and torture, beyond that I should repay your group for looking after my friends from Fairy Tail."

"She's right, though killing people isn't what our Fairy Tail Guild nor the does other guilds we are allies with, we'll repay your group looking after our friends." Mirajane added.

"Right, this man will be at your service." Elfman grinned doing a thumbs up.

"I'll help out too in anyway I can." Lisanna said with a smile.

Najenda was astonished by their words despite their work. "(I never thought of that way before.)" She thought smiling with eye closed. "Anyway, its settled, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, and Erza Scarlet, welcome to Night Raid!"

Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Lily, and Levy were happy that their old friends were here.

Meanwhile at the Capital's conference room the Jaegers were sitting at the table having tea that Bols made.

"Strange, to think we have demons here." Wave commented. "For some reason I feel nervous."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they don't cause any trouble." Run stated calmly.

"I do admit they were strong." Bols spoke getting his teammates to look at him. "It makes me wonder what else they're capable of."

Esdeath put her finger under her chin. "(Bols has a point, I can sense their aura was strong indeed during the fight, but I feeling they were holding back.)"

The General cleared her throat getting her team to look at her. "Ahem, anyway I have something to tell you what I discussed with the Minister."

"That's right, what did he want to talk to you about?" Wave asked remembering the old Minister wanting to talk to her.

Flashback scene.

 **Minister was in the throne room standing beside the Emperor Makoto.**

 **"You're saying that Gray used a ice power that was stronger than yours?" The Emperor asked looking surprised.**

 **The General nodded.**

 **"How can this be, you were the only one who drank the Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract." Honest stated angrily. "To think a brat like Gray possess powers that were just as strong as yours!"**

 **"Even I don't know, but I can be assure that his power was strong, but I'll make sure that the next we meet I won't lose." Esdeath replied. "Now from I what also learned this other ice magic he used was even stronger than the previous ice attacks he used."**

 **"Hmm, that does sound interesting I suppose." Honest muttered slightly interested.**

 **"Shall we put a wanted poster of Gray?" Makoto asked.**

 **"No." The General pointed out getting the Minister and young Emperor's attention. "I'll be the one to get to him first and I'll chose to kill him or not."**

 **Minister Honest sighed seemingly not liking the idea but accepted the General's words. "Very well then, you're dismissed."**

Flashback ends.

"So what are you going do when you meet up with Gray?" Kurome asked.

"I'll either decide to kill him if he won't consider of becoming mine, or I'll torture him to death to become mine." Esdeath replied.

"Isn't that same thing?" Wave asked as the others agreed with his statement.

"Anyway, after thinking about this power Gray has, I have came with a few theories he might..." Esdeath stopped as a knock at the door was heard.

"Who's there?" Esdeath asked.

The door creaked open. "Its me, Poison Ivy."

"What does she want?" Seryu asked cautiously.

Koro was starting to look very cautious as he growled.

Esdeath knew things would get ugly if her team decided to attack while in the palace. "Come in."

"What business to you have here?" Run asked.

"I came here cause I have something to discuss with you Jaegers." Poison Ivy. "First off, my comrades and I have a suffered a great ordeal if you didn't notice their behavior."

"Was it because you guys were traveling somewhere around this world?" Kurome asked rudely.

The Plant demon shook her head no. "Actually it was long before that, our world is where we born in, all lived a guild called Tartaros."

The Jaegers were confused but something inside them started to get interested in their story of the Demons.

"Let me get this straight, you and your friends came from another world, how can that be?" Esdeath asked.

"We were sucked into a gateway that activated from our world." Poison Ivy explained. "That's when we found ourselves in this world."

"Do you any proof you and your Demon friends are from another world?" Seryu asked.

Poison Ivy turned around on her back was the Tartaros Guildmark.

"Is there more Demons in your Guild?" Wave asked.

The plant demon smirked. "Yes, see Tartaros was once allied with other Dark Guilds called the Balem Alliance, They were also called Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart, however all of them were defeated."

"Who were the guilds that defeated them?" Run asked seemingly interested in the story so far.

The plant Demon girl looked over at the blonde man. "First to fall was Oracion Seis, they were defeated by three Guilds, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and..." She let out a low growl with a hatred look. "Fairy Tail."

"I see, can you tell us of any of the people that were in these guilds?" Esdeath asked.

"I know very much about some of the Wizards, first off there is three powerful wizard who possess Dragon Slayer magic which is lost magic." Poison Ivy replied. "As for their names, I heard one is called Salamander, 2nd is named Black Steel, and one that has healing and support magic

"Is that all?" Bols asked.

"Actually, is there another Slayer my comrades heard about." Poison Ivy replied. "One that was used as a puppet by a departed Demon known as Keyes, he uses a Curse Power to control the dead."

Kurome was surprised to hear that as she looked at her sword.

"Can you tell us the name of this corpse your friend controlled?" Esdeath asked.

"I suppose, I know his name was Silver and he was the father of a young man named Gray Fullbuster who was a member of Fairy Tail." Poison Ivy replied as the Jaegers' reaction to the name Gray rang a bell to them.

"(Gray Fullbuster was member of this Fairy Tail Guild?)" Esdeath thought surprised.

"Silver Fullbuster, he was used by Keyes and became one of the Nine Demon Gates, however he attained magic known as Ice Demon Slayer Magic, there was no doubt that he wanted to use it to destroy us like how did to other Demons." The Plant Demon explained.

"(Gray is a Ice Demon Slayer, no wonder his attacks were powerful than the previous attacks he used against me, I figured he was strong but who knew.)" Esdeath thought with hidden smile.

"How did this Silver guy die in the first place?" Bols asked.

"He was killed by another Demon known as Deliora." Poison Ivy replied.

"This Gray you speak of, what else do you know about him?" Run asked.

"I learned he trained with an Ice Wizard to learn about Ice Maker Magic." Poison Ivy explained. "A woman named Master Ur taught him that, however she end up dying to save Gray from Deliora."

The Jaegers were taken back at that info. "(Deliora was the demon type Danger Beast Gray told us about that killed his family, he kept that part of his story to himself.)" Run thought.

"(Gray told us that he learned combat tactics from Master Ur!)" Wave thought. "(Now we learn he was actually taught to use Magic as in this Ice Maker Magic.)"

"Anyway, I must be going back to my cell now." Poison Ivy said as she began to walk towards the door.

"I have another question?" Esdeath asked.

The Demon Plant Girl stopped.

"Where did you demons come from?" The General asked.

"We were created by a Black Wizard that's immortal and legendary, he is known as Zeref, eternally young as well."

"(A man created those demons, is something like that possible?)" Seryu asked herself.

"Immortal and eternal youth, that doesn't sound possible." Esdeath commented seemingly not buying the detail.

Poison Ivy smirked. "It is possible, anyway the Nine Demon Gates had a mission to return to Zeref and resurrect Master E.N.D, but Fairy tail and their other Guild friends ruined that." Poison Ivy growled clenching her hand.

"Where is this Fairy Tail you speak of?" Seryu asked.

"In the Kingdom of Fiore lays a town called Magnolia that's where Fairy Tail lives." Poison Ivy replied. "Or it used to be, I heard the Guild was disbanded after the battle with Tartaros was over."

The Kingom Fiore rang a bell to the Jaegers. "(Fiore, that's the town Gray told us about that was attacked, he lied to us about that too.)" Seryu thought clenching her hands.

"(Gray, you lied to us about your town being called Fiore.)" Kurome thought gritted her teeth.

Plant Demon girl glanced at the humans. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all for now." Esdeath answered. "However I will advise your friends including yourself to not to cause any trouble nor leave the Palace."

Poison Ivy scoffed with annoyance but had to obey the General even though she didn't want to. "Whatever."

The demon girl was now gone.

"What do you think of this now General?" Seryu asked as Koro wondered too.

The General was quiet for a sec but then she giggled which turned to laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny." Kurome said confused.

"I knew Gray was special before but learning about Gray possessing such powerful Magic is... now I see he's quite the strong man I thought he was before."

"What are you saying exactly?" Waved asked not following the General's words.

The General had a certain look in her eye that said she'll take what she considers hers. "(Gray Fullbuster... we shall meet again soon, I won't make the same mistake twice, I'll get you to fall for me even if I have to threaten that Juvia girl."

Esdeath laughed again leaving her team more confused. "(I hope to see you again Gray Fullbuster.)"

Poison Ivy was walking to the dungeon with a hidden sinister smile on her face. "(Little that those humans realize I attend to use my Curse to do a little spying.)"

End of chapter.


	15. New Comrades and Training

Chapter 15: New Comrades, and Training

Night Raid with the Fairy Tail wizards flew on the Air Manta

"Woo, hoo, flying through the air rocks is so awesome!" Tatsumi cried with excitement.

"Not bad." Gajeel grinned.

"Wait, why aren't you feeling motion sickness?" Mine asked.

"Like I said this creature isn't a transportation machine, he's our friend, right?" The Iron Dragon Slayer then petted the sting ray creature and let outa distinct noise.

"I guess that means yes." Lily answered.

"Exactly." Gajeel chuckled.

"What, you can talk to this thing?" Lubbock asked looking at the Iron Dragon Slayer while blinking.

"I can't look down." Mine said covering her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll be off soon." Erza said calmly.

"Yeah, be a man..." Elfman covered his mouth with his hands. "I mean just don't look down, I mean..."

Mira giggled. "I think we get it."

"This is so cool!" Lisanna cried with excitedly seeing the view is what mostly she admired. "I just hope that we land soon." Lubbock muttered nervously.

"Gajeel ain't feeling any motion sickness that means Wendy and Natsu wouldn't have a problem riding this thing." Gray said.

At the Marg Highlands.

"Everyone, this is the Marg Highlands, it is a place filled with Danger Beasts, making it inhospitable for humans, which is why its perfect place to set up our new base, we'll be staying here until the recon team from the Revoluntionary Arm can find us a new location near the capital." Najenda explained throughly.

She faced the group. "So while we're here, everyone can train and get to know each other including our other teamates."

Air Manta started to take off. "Hey, its getting away, shouldn't we try to catch it?" Mine asked.

The new red head girl laughed. "No , its just going back to its nest where HQ is, I didn't know a flat chest like you was dense."

That insult struck a nerve the pinkette girl that she growled. "I hate you already!"

Air Manta flew away.

"Take care of yourself!" Gray waved. "Yes, we'll meet again soon maybe!" Juvia added.

The red head teenage girl approached the rest of the group. "Anyway, my name is Chelsea, its nice to meet all of you guys." She then turned her attention to the Fairy Tail wizards. "Especially you Wizards."

"What do you mean?" Taran asked.

"HQ is talking about you guys, I mean the ones that came before Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira arrived."

"Aw man, they didn't hear about us." Elfman groaned in disappointment.

"We just arrived big bro." Lisanna giggled.

"To think Gray's Ice Maker Magic that is so powerful and such a handsome man, I'm very impressed with your skills and you're so amazing." Chelsea giggling with a wink making the Ice wizard blush slightly.

"Don't...even...think about it." Juvia growled with glowing eyes and a dark aura covering her whole body.

The red head girl backed away a little shaken up and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I also heard about the Magic Gajeel has, I must say very impressive especially the part of him being raised by a Dragon, HQ was totally surprised."

Gajeel grinned. "Well, yeah I was indeed raised by a Dragon his name was Metallicana."

"There is Lily, a Exceed that can grow large and tall with a muscular body." Chelsea giggled. "For an Exceed you're cute."

The Panther Exceed blushed and turned his head away. "Uh, thanks I guess."

"Also, there is Juvia Lockster, a girl that can use Water magic including to turn herself into water, very impressive."

The Water Wizard smiled before given the new girl a cold stare. "Thanks, but don't try to make a move on Gray."

"You Taran, a Psychic Wizard, very interesting even to control people's body to prevent them from moving." Chelsea giggled.

Taran smiled. "Thanks."

"Lastly, Levy a girl who using magic and to create words in mid air, very interesting, and I was told that you were an excellent reader and quite smart too." Chelsea commented kindly. "I heard you even read other books with Sheele."

Levy giggled in return. "Thanks and I did, Sheele was a good friend to us all."

Susanoo noticed dirt on top of Mira's hair was messed up then he swipe his hands gently brushed down her hair. "Fixed."

"What did you do that for?" Mira asked confused.

"Oh yes, I have to mention that Susanno is a neat freak." Nanjenda chuckled.

Mine scoffed. "No kidding, he fixed my hair when it was messed up."

Erza began to wonder something and though came to her. "(Actually that's not too bad, he could probably clean after Natsu's mess especially seeing how messy his house can be including leaving a mess in Lucy's apartment.)"

The Leader of the group had a glint in her eye. "There is more than him that you all can see, try to contain any excitement." She looked at her Imperial Arms. "Susanno, proceed!"

He nodded at his Master's commmand. "Roger!"

He started to chop down trees in a quick fashion and in the next second, he was building a large house with blinding speed."

"He's the man!" Elfman commented in surprise.

"Not bad." Gajeel agreed.

"Wonder what else this guy can do?" Erza asked seemingly impressed.

Susanno began to cook and wash clothes.

"Well, that's something we didn't see coming." Lubbock stated. "No kidding, he built a house, cooking food, and washed clothes in spilt seconds." Gray added.

"Wow, I wonder if he bake different type of cakes." Erza said with sparkle eyes.

"Even Happy and Natsu would like this." Gray stated.

"No kidding considering Natsu loves to eat and Happy eats a lot a fish." Gajeel added.

"Hmm, yeah Happy would like fish." Lily agreed.

"Yeah, but Natsu is a pig." Gray added remembering how messy Natsu and Happy leave a big mess in Lucy's apartment even in his own house.

Erza chuckled at the ice wizards' words. "My thoughts exactly."

"Yes, he's designed to be perfect bodyguard for high-profile clients, not only that but in addition to his fighting power, he can cook over a 1,000 dishes."

That detail made Akame and Erza feel so excited and more hungry.

Mine wasn't feeling excited. "How does that help us?!"

"She means Susanoo and Chelsea are our new teammates too." Gray answered.

Chelsea then looked closely at Mine. "Wow, aren't you flat chested as a wooden board."

"SHUT UP!" The pinkette girl shouted.

"Yeah, you can do all of this but you're still a man-maid!" Lubbock pointed out loudly at Susanoo.

"(Man, I hope we can get along.)" Gray thought with an sweat drop.

Najenda then sat on tree stump nearby. "Anyway, did anything else happen besides the enemy invading our other base?

Leone grinned wickedly. "(Man, the boss is going to freak out when she hears what happened.)"

The leader noticed Leone's face. "What is so amusing?"

"Not much but the fact that Gray Fullbuster totally kicked Esdeath's butt."

Najenda closed her left eye. "Oh, is that-" The Leader while taking a drink a water from water bottle but instantly spit out the water out and wiped her mouth.. "Gray did what now?!"

At the Capital.

The Jaegers were the Conference room.

"What is our mission today?" Bols asked.

"I was told by the Minister more new type of Danger Beasts have roaming around lately." Esdeath spoke. "A married couple were attacked at their house and killed."

"That's awful!" Seryu exclaimed as Koro barked.

"What kind of Danger Beasts are we dealing with?" Wave asked.

"Not sure, but the Minister has ordered us to capture at least one of them so he can examine it." Esdeath replied. "So, Seryu, Koro, both of you will be at the west side, Bols you're with Kurome to the west, Wave and Run the both of you will go to the east, as for me, I'll head to the north."

"Ok, what about those Demons?" Kurome asked. "Do you really think we can trust they won't cause trouble?"

"She's right, I mean why can't we just kill them now?" Seryu asked.

Wave clenched his hands in frustration. "Yeah, I mean I was easily overpowered by that Wolf thing, he nearly killed me and Run, what if they kill any people in the Capital?!"

"Because they're strong, despite they're not one of the Nine Demon Gates they spoke of but they are still powerful." Run answered as he put his hand on Wave's shoulder. "The important thing is we're all ok, so you mustn't let those fiends power get you."

Wave settled down slightly though he was still frustrated.

"I agree, beyond that I have feeling that they were holding back." Bols added.

"So basically, if they are serious next time, they might show more of their Curse Powers." Kurome stated.

"Yes I feeling they will but anyway, let's start the mission." Esdeath ordered.

Seryu and Koro encountered two large Danger Beasts attacking two palace guards on a dirt road but Koro bit them in half while Seryu crushed more using her spiked club she got from her Imperial Arms.

"Thank you." One of the guards bowed gratefully.

"I'm happy to see that you guards are safe." Seryu said as Koro barked in relief.

Kurome and Bols encountered seven Danger Beasts some had long noses with human faces while few had lizard like faces with muscle abs.

Four Danger Beasts charged at them until Bols fired his Imperial Arms which burned them all to the ground.

Kurome took 2 using her sword by slicing their throats and then swiping off their heads the Bols burned the last one.

Wave and Run encounter 5 Danger Beasts.

"Grand Chariot!" The country boy proclaimed slamming his sword to the ground and his armor appeared over his body.

He kicked a 3 the stomach hard which caused them cough out blood and he used his fists along with his kicks to crush their skulls.

Run used his Imperial Arms to impale feathers into the Danger Beasts bodies and fired his feathers again shooting their heads. "That's all of it."

Esdeath encountered dozen of Danger Beasts and created a large ice ball to crush them all. "Such weak creatures."

Meanwhile at the Capital's dungeon.

Poison Ivy was still awake but was laying down on her prison bed. "(Hmm, this is quite the boring place for a Plant Demon like myself, no matter, I'll make the best of it for now.)"

The Minister and Makoto were outside walking where the entrance was and nearby was a garden of flowers.

"Minister, do you think we should have a wanted poster of Gray?" Makoto asked.

"Normally I would suggest that however Esdeath still harbors feelings for him, therefore she can either get him to be hers or kill him when she meets him again." Honest replied as he gazed up in the sky. "Though, I'm quite surprised someone posses such magic."

Poison Ivy was shocked to hear this. "(That ice bitch has a feelings for Gray Fullbuster, on top of that someone like her has falling in love, that doesn't sound suitable for her.)"

"Anyway, what is else is there to do?" The child emperor asked.

Honest put his hand under his chin. "We have the Jaegers hunting and killing new Danger Beasts but I requested for one to be brought back, once they return with one I can examine then we'll know more about them."

Makoto nodded. "Yes, Minister, we shall, does that also include who released them from Dr Stylish's lab?"

Honest was quiet but looked down at the Emperor. "In due time, but for now we'll wait for the Jaegers return."

Every Night Raid was in the diner room ready to eat dinner.

Susanno was standing while everyone took their seats.

"Now, 6 chicken wings with bar-b-que for Gajeel and Akame!"

"Yum!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Akame's eyes sparkled at the meat.

"Next is cooked Tuna for the Exceed and shrimp for Lubbock."

Lily's mouth drooled. "So delicious."

"Woo,whoo!" Lubbock cheered.

"Two Ramen with noddles that are extra firm for Najenda and Elfman."

The Night Raid boss was left in awe with a drooling mouth.

"You're a real man!" Elfman praised.

"For Yoden and Sake for Leone."

"Yeah!"

"For Tatsumi and Gray, both of them get this."

Tatsumi was confused so was Gray.

"For Juvia, she gets the green salad with dressing."

"So good to eat." The Water Wielder said happily.

"Mirajane and Lisanna get the spagetti with sauce."

"Thank you." Lisanna said with a smile.

"Looks great!" Mira squealed with joy.

"For Taran, she gets the hot pototoes with green salad."

"Thank you, I appericate this." The Psychic girl said with a smile.

"For Erza and Mine, both get strawberry shake with two small strawberry cakes."

Erza had a wide smile on her face as tears of joy came from her eyes. "Thank you!"

"Yeah!" Mine cried joyfully.

Later that day.

Erza was outside looking up at the sunset.

"It does look nice and that meal was so good."

Tatsumi walked next to her.

"Oh, you're still up." The Armor Wizard said surprised.

"Yes, I also want to say that your Armor is strong and so awesome." Tatsumi said with his smile.

Erza's face went slightly red. "Oh, well thank you."

"Anyway, it is true that you were trapped on a island with some children during your childhood?" Tatsumi asked.

The red head turned her head away as she gripped her shoulders slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tatsumi apolgized.

Erza shook her head. "No, its ok, I do admit that time was so scary, my friends and I were forced to work however, there was Jellal."

"Yeah, I was told that you looked up to him and decided help him fight against those bastards that took you and your friends to that island." Tatsumi stated. "I heard he fell to the darkness but it was because of a wizard controlling him."

"Yes, after he was defeated, I met him again during the incident with Oracion Seis however he managed to be himself, the kind young man I knew back then." Erza replied gazing up back at the sunset sky. "See in our world there was Dark Guilds like Oracion Seis along with Grimoire Heart and also others we faced."

"I see, I guess that includes Tartaros?" Tatsumi guessed.

"Yes, The Demons there used Curses instead of Magic, their power was unlike you and your friends from Night Raid seen in your lives." Erza stated. "Also one of them tortured me, it was extreme, despite we won, it was still a close battle against Tartaros, however it was only because the Dragons chose to intervene and destroy the Faces."

Tatsumi was astonished. "Wait, Dragons appeared to save the people in your world?"

Erza giggled at the browned haired boy's reaction. "Yes, in fact it was the same Dragons that raised Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue."

Tatsumi was left in surprise. "Wow, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, however their reunion with the Dragons was shorted after the battle was over, the Dragons left their kids, it was heart aching, but they managed to move on." Erza said looking back up at the sky. "Later we returned to the Fairy Tail Guild which was reduced to a rumble, however the Master Makorov decided to let us go find our own paths, therefore Fairy Tail didn't rebuild and was disbanded, but I have a feeling once all Fairy Tail wizards reunite then afterwards the Fairy Tail Guild will be better than ever!"

Tatsumi smiled on how the red head was spirited and determined. "(Fairy Tail seems so cool.)"

"Anyway, time for bed." Erza yawned.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Tatsumi yawned.

Akame was in the living room, sitting on the couch carefully finishing the cleaning on her sword Musasume.

"Hi."

The Night Raid wild child saw the three Fairy Tail siblings looking at her.

"Oh, its you three." She said putting her sword on the table in front of her. "What'd you need?"

"Forgive us if this sounds kind of out line but..." Lisanna began to say.

"How could you think of killing your younger sister?" Mira asked.

Akame was shocked at the sudden outburst from Mira but mostly about the question.

"That's right, Gray told us about your sister Kurome, he said she was planning to kill you and somehow he gets the feeling you're going to kill her too!" Elfman protested. "Can't you reason with her?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure she'll be willing to listen even I were to-" Akame stopped as Mira slammed her hand on the table roughly with a cold stare in her eyes. "Look, I know things are different in this world, but siblings killing each other, its just not right!"

"She's right, can you even live with yourself if you do kill Kurome?" Elfman asked.

Akame lowered her head. "I...I..."

"Do you don't even care for Kurome anymore?!" Elfman asked getting more angry.

Lisanna grabbed her older brother's arm. "Easy you two, look we're not trying to force you to change your mind, but its because maybe we're telling how we feel because we don't want to see two sisters kill each other."

Akame looked up with tears in her eyes. "You make it sound simple, but even I were to reason with her, she wouldn't join the Revoluationary Arm let along Night Raid."

"Your right, its not simple in fact Wizards that were in the Dark Guilds saw things in different way but we changed them even though it wasn't easy, secondly they have to aton for their sins, the point we're making is that there some people that can change and even see the error of their ways."

"Right, that's what we believe." Mira agreed. "I too." Elfman added seemingly calming down.

"Anyway, sorry that we intervened, we're just trying to help friends including siblings." Lisanna bowed down. "Just remember, its never too late to do the right thing like saving a old friend or sibling and get them to see their actions are wrong."

Akame was left alone. "(Maybe they're right, but for now I'll decide to reason with Kurome or not.)"

Gray was in his room. "(General Esdeath was strong despite that I defeated her, but I have no doubt once we meet again, it'll be tougher, but I must not hold back.)"

Juvia in the bathroom cleaning her face off. "(Gray, I won't allow that ice bimbo to harm or steal you away, I'll protect you.)"

Taran was walking through the hallway. "(More Fairy Tail Wizards are here, makes me wonder if more will be on the way, then again the others might be and possible more from the other Guilds that allied with Fairy Tail.)"

Gajeel was in his room laying on his bed while Lily sitting on a chair.

"Hmm, I find it strange that someone like Esdeath can fall in love." The Iron Dragon Slayer said.

"Indeed, for someone who has such lust for bloodshed and war its doesn't seem to be suitable for her case." Lily agreed.

"Yet, she fall for Gray, which means if Gray were to reject her, then her plan of falling in love would be for nothing." The Iron Dragon Slayer huffed. "However the important is now to keep training so we can be stronger than before."

"Yes, we'll become even stronger to take down this Empire, so let' s go train." The Panther Exceed added with a determined look.

Levy was reading a book again in the her bedroom while sitting on a chair about the Demon blood that Gray informed her about. "So there are other Demon Bloods like the one Esdeath drank, its so gross that I'm sure Natsu wouldn't be able to drink it nor would Cana despite her drinking habit and what Gray found out..."

Flashback scene.

Gray informed his former guildmates about what he found out at a library.

"This gateway like the one was in this world too and..." Gajeel muttered with disbelief.

"Now its been destroyed for years." Levy finished.

"Then does mean we can't get home?" Juvia asked sadly.

Erza put her hand on the diner table. "Fools, we can't give up, everyone back in Earthland are working hard to get us back, eventually we will return home, we can only hope!"

Gray smiled. "She's right, we know our guild doesn't give up, not for a second, that's something Natsu would say."

"I couldn't agree more." Lisanna spoke smiling.

"Yeah, maybe others from Fairy Tail will be here too!" Mira said looking excited.

That brought up spark of hope for the Wizards and they had smiles.

Flashback ends.

Levy smiled and then an image of Sheele came to her head. "(Sheele, I know we only knew each other for a short time, but you were so kind even to Tatsumi when he was still mourning over his friends lost, I even had a one special book I got from the Celestial world to share with you, if only you were still alive, however I still plan to help your comrades to fight against this disgusting Empire despite that this job is painful.)"

Tears began to form in her eyes but she wiped them away. "(After hearing about Mine fighting against this Seryu manic, it sounds to me this chick is messed up, she thinks what she's doing is for justice, but I say she's just like Dr Stylish and Captain Ogre." She made a low growl but she shook her head. "(I have to get myself together, I can't let anger get to me, however I'll make sure this Empire and those that are guilty don't make anyone suffer let alone starve again)."

Just then Chelsea came into the room.

"Hello, I see you really do have more interest in books than I thought." She commented. "Then again you and Sheele did love reading."

Levy smiled slightly. "Yeah, I can use my magic to translate ancient Scripts though that's hard work now that I think about it, maybe I can translate the Gateway in the book Gray found at this library and find some useful info."

Chelsea smiled and then an idea came to her head. "I think I can have someone get that book and deliver it to you to so you can translate it."

Levy smiled. "Really, thank you!" She then cleared her throat. "Translating books and written is my specialty, in fact I remember helping my friends during a incident back in the Fairy Tail Guild."

The long red Imperial Arms User narrowed her eyes with interest. "I see, go on."

Flashback.

Mine remembered when she and her team Troy and Jet returned from a job, found out that her friends switched bodies with each other due to a effect of a request form with a spell called the Changling."

"My friends were going crazy, neither of them couldn't use each others magic right." Levy explained.

Natsu in Loki's body. "I can't burn anything anymore, this sucks!"

Loki in Natsu's body drools lava out of his mouth. "I can't be suck in some fire breathing freak of nature!"

Gray in Lucy's body tried to take off her shirt. "I can't take this anymore!"

Lucy in Gray's body exclaims in shock. "Aah, taking my shirt off isn't going to change anything!"

Erza in Happy's body falls on her knees. "I can't be stuck as a stupid cat."

Happy in Erza's body looks down while looking hurt. "You're mean, I can't understand why you're complaining so much, I love being a cat!"

Shortly later.

Levy began to chat a spell she translated as a light from the request form glowed brighter and brighter.

"I was able to get Lucy and Gray back into their own bodies but..."

"I'M STILL IN THE WRONG BODY!" Natsu and Loki yelled.

Levy and Lucy exclaimed in a panic.

"Me too, I'm still in this stupid cat's body." Erza grumbled while on her knees.

"Wow, you mean I can stay like this?" Happy asked.

Lucy and Levy exclaimed in again.

"Now, now, there's got to be another way." Mirajane was sitting on the counter like Makorov does.

"Hey, guys did I get shorter?" Makorov asked but his voice sounded off.

Lucy and Gray gasp in realization. "Did they switch bodies too?"

"All of you guys need to man up and calm down!" Cana stated as she smelled herself. "Wait, why do I smell like a brewer?"

Elfman was drinking a barrel. "Uh, I need to take a nap."

"Not them too!" Gray panicked.

"Who else?" Erza asked.

"Jet." Troy called.

"What is it, Troy?" Jet turned.

Two Shadow Gear wizards exclaimed in panic while pointing at each other.

"Oh no, Troy and Jet switched bodies too!" Lucy panicked while doing the face palm.

"Having this kind of body is a dream come true!" Makorov in Mira's body stated laying on his stomach.

"Levy, please help me!" Mira in Makorov's body cried swinging her arms left and right.

Levy sweatdropped. "Uh, this is out of my hands."

Flashback ends.

Chelsea laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, sounds you had your hands full."

Levy giggled too. "Yeah, but we managed to get everyone back to normal later but it was hard work."

"Anyway, I heard Sheele and Bulat were killed." The red head Imperial Arms User said. "The reason they were killed is because they weren't serious as they were meaning they failed to be assassins."

Levy was shocked what she said.

Chelsea began to walk away towards the door. "On top of that, if you guys don't get it together like Tatsumi, then its over for you and the others."

Levy lowered her head. "(Talk about...)"

Chelsea passed by Akame who looked at the blue haired girl. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhear your conversation with Chelsea."

Levy clenched hands in frustration. "How could she say anything so cold about Sheele and Bulat.

Just then Erza arrived. "Something troubling you?"

Levy told the Armor Wizard about what happened. "Ugh, that young woman." Erza grumbled.

Akame took hold of the red head's arm. "Erza, I know you're thinking that Chelsea is being so rude but that's not true."

The great Erza looked at the long black haired girl. "What do you mean?"

Akame sighed and took a deep breath. "Look, she's just worried about her friends, I know it doesn't seem that way but it is, I should know after all when Tatsumi was being overconfident that got me worried especially when he went on his first job even though he came back I was still worried, besides anyone could let their guard down once and while, if that happens that person could get killed, on top of that whenever we go on a mission, there's a chance one of us won't be coming back."

Erza and Levy realized what Night Raid wild child was getting at.

"I see, Chelsea was worried about us, thinking if we were either let our guard or lose focus, that could get us killed." Levy said now realizing the red head girl was just concerned.

Erza felt a little bad. "Yes, I understand too."

She looked out the Levy's bedroom window. "(Reminds me of Natsu, Lucy, and Happy including Gray taking an S-Class Request, thinking they could handle it by working together, but its quite lucky I arrived, the reason they completed the request is because I was there when they weren't ready to do an S-Class Request and top of that they're were lucky to be alive.)"

"Anyway, I can be assure that Chelsea is a nice girl and cares for her friends, we don't like losing them as we can tell you." Akame stated.

"I can understand that, I lost two friends myself." Erza said as images of Simon and Grandpa Rob came to her head. "(Simon saved me from being killed so did Grandpa Rob, losing them was painful but they would want us to move on.)"

"Well, its time to get some sleep." Akame yawned.

"Ok, ladies good night." Levy yawned. "Good night." Erza waved with a yawn.

Gray was in his room laying in bed. "(Hmm, Esdeath is strong I can give her that, I have no doubt once we meet, we'll fight as enemies like I always felt it would be, I have also have a feeling that she'll come after Juvia too since she got the idea that she's a rival, to think Akame and Kurome are now enemies because of this Empire, I'm also quite shocked to hear that Kurome wants to kill her.)"

He gritted his teeth but he recollected himself. "(Ugh, I need to get a hold of myself, anyway I will keep fighting despite the job like this is painful, though I must tell the others of our chance of getting home might not be possible.)"

The next day.

A Egyptian mustache man known as Gebaze was sitting in his room on his chair look down from his window. "Livestock, livestock, the stupid pathetic miserable faces are priceless, a lot of livestock to fill my coffers."

He took a sip of whine from his cup and some of it dripped from his mouth. "I believe their taxes make my whine taste even more sweet."

Then the door behind him opened and a maid came inside. "Hello, Master its time for your massage."

Gebaze grinned as he glanced at the maid for sec then turned his head away as the maid approached him. "Hope, you're ready my dear, after all I'll need a nice full body rub today."

The maid took a out a needle from her mouth and stabbed the Egyptian in the neck then she pulled the needle out of his neck and the maid revealed to be Chelsea who was in disguise. "Mission complete, I wonder what kind of massage he wanted?"

Just footsteps were heard and coming her way.

"Sir, we're the Jaegers and are here to protect you sir!" Wave proclaimed as he looked around.

Kurome approached the chair. "Look here."

Gebaze was dead. "We were too late, we must've had a leak somewhere way in the line."

They soon left the room as they did four cats in a basket and one of them looked at the two Jaegers.

Chelsea made it back to the other hideout.

"Amazing, you got out there with those two Jaegers there." Mine commented.

"Yeah, however Gebaze had three cats so I turned acted casually until they left." Chelsea explained who previously turned herself into a white cat.

"Amazing, your Imperial Arms is quite useful." Mira praised impressively.

"So you can turn yourself into other things besides animals?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, I can turn into humans, and plants as well." Chelsea explained.

"Like that maid you turned into?" Taran asked.

"Exactly, so maybe you guys can leave the hard jobs to me especially you Mine." Chelsea suggested.

"Oh thank you." The pinkette smiled.

"Yes, in fact you can guard the base with the others like...a...puppy." Chelsea teased.

Mine growled at the comment. "Argh, I'll get you for that!"

The pinkette started to chase the red read teenager around the room.

Najenda then came into the dining room. "Anyway, I expect everyone of you guys to always fight hard."

Susanoo grinned. "Always fight with a clear mind and burning like my old master did."

"She must've a good master." Najenda smiled.

"Yes, not only a good master but a good man." Susanno commented.

"What, a man?! The eye patched woman asked shocked.

Leone, Tatsumi, and Gajeel started to started to laugh but tried to hold it.

Leone however was the first to laugh out. "Ha, ha, ha, boss you totally look like a dude!"

"Cut it out, if you keep this up she'll freak out and hurt us, ha, ha, ha!" Tatsumi laughed though he tried to hold it but to no avail.

Gajeel managed to hold his laugh.

Najenda came behind Tatsumi and Leone the punched them both on the head.

She then looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Are you going to laugh?"

Gajeel cleared his throat. "Uh, no."

Erza smiled at the scene. "(Najenda reminds me of Makorov he would always pound Natsu or any other Fairy Tail Wizard if he or she tried to make break for it or do something reckless.)"

Tatsumi cleared his throat. "Anyway, its great to meet more Fairy Tail wizards, I mean your magic is cool." He smiled innocently then he had determination look. "I will keep training to become stronger than ever."

Lisanna gasped quietly as image of Natsu took place of Tatsumi and then she giggled. "(So spirited, determined to protect those that means to him, you're like Natsu Dragneel.)"

"Strange, his talk and determination reminds me of..." Elfman whispered to Mira who responded with a nod. "Yeah, he's like Natsu in a way."

Erza smiled at Tatsumi's spirit. "We all must train hard as well."

Gajeel grinned with Pantherlily.

Gray smiled with his arms crossed. "I will keep training after all, that's what we've been doing since Fairy Tail was disbanded."

"Yes, my beloved is right, all of us will get stronger to protect our friends and other people!" Juvia proclaimed.

"YEAH!" Everyone proclaimed together while raising their arms up in the air.

"Also, I have some news to share however, I will get to that in due time." Najenda announced. "For now, keeping training and get stronger!"

Later.

Levy was outside on a tree stump reading more of the Demons Blood in a book. "This is quite serious, that there are more of Demon Blood, makes me wonder if there are others that drank this kind of stuff, if so then it could be trouble."

"You got that right."

The script wizard turned to see Chelsea and Leone.

"Hey, squirt." Leone giggled with wide smile.

Levy's body twitched annoyingly. "Uh, what'd you need?"

"Well, if you're ok we can teach some fighting tactics." Leone answered.

"I can teach you strategies to subdue them too." Chelsea said pointing up with her finger.

"I can train you whenever you're ready." Su added.

Levy seemed interested. "I like that."

Gajeel and Lily(Who was in his battle form)were charging at each other then punched each other.

"What the boss said about telling us something more, it makes me wonder if there are more strong enemies." Lily panted while punching his owner with his fists.

"Ah, whoever the opponent is, we'll make sure they fall in defeat." Gajeel grinned confidently.

Exceed Panther chuckled. "Yes, therefore we'll keep training to get even stronger when we face Jaegers or any other enemies of the Empire."

Elfman running through the forest with Lisanna and Mirajane.

"I got to man up and strengthen my skills." Elfman said panting while running. "Yes, we just get stronger too when we face other opponents besides the Jaegers." Mira agreed. "Right, I'm sure Natsu would do the same thing." Lisanna pointed out as her siblings nodded agreeing what she said.

Erza was punching tree and breaking their branches off. "Facing strong enemies will require for me to get stronger, like how all of us wanted since Fairy Tail was disbanded, leaving the Guild was hard, but no doubt in my mind is for the Guild to reunite and become better as it was."

Tatsumi was doing some push-ups with Akame on his back and Lubbock was doing push-ups with Najenda on his back.

Mine was doing some running and stretching exercising. "Man, I wish we could shop but getting stronger important now."

Gray was doing push-ups with Juvia on his back. "(Oh, its nice to help my beloved with his training.)" The water wizard thought blushing slightly.

Taran was meditating while sitting down. "I must get a relax mind like Najenda does, also with a burning heart and clear mind."

Everyone was determined through their training, for the Earthland Wizards they hoped to get home and for their friends to arrive soon, for now they would keep fighting to until the corrupted Empire falls to its knees.

End of chapter.


	16. New Bonds, Demons Missions

Chapter 16: New Bonds, Demons Missions

Esdeath was in the conference room with her team.

"There are more Danger Beasts attacking people one by one." Run spoke.

"Yes, as time passes more innocent people are getting killed." Seryu added as Koro growled. "Though we managed to kill some, bring one back for examination."

"Yeah, but what about the Demons, are they behaving for the last 1 month?" Wave asked.

"So far, they haven't caused any trouble, but some prisoners are getting extremely nervous around them." Bols answered.

"What'd you mean?" Kurome asked.

"A prisoner insulted one of the Demons, luckily the leader told her comrade to stop." Bols explained. "although I feeling if any of the prisoners provoke the Demons, then things will get ugly."

Esdeath began to think for a sec and had an idea. "I think I might have a idea, its time to put them to work."

"But General, if they go out in daylight, the people of the Empire will freak out seeing such creatures like these Demons." Wave stated with concern.

"True, but they won't be work at daylight." Esdeath informed.

A short time later in afternoon.

The Demons were escorted to the Palace Gardens by Run. "What does your ice freak leader want with us?" Fang asked.

"I suggest you watch your mouth around our leader." The blonde Imperial User suggested.

"Are you going to make me pretty boy?" Fang asked with an amusing chuckle.

The blonde haired Jaeger gave him a cold stare which the Demon Wolf found amusing. "A tough guy, huh?"

"Enough!" Saki commanded.

Fang kept his ground and scoffed.

"Anyway, you Demons of Tartaros, all of you are here to do work." Esdeath was walking towards to them.

"Wait, why should we take-" Fang stopped as Saki put her arm in front of his face. "What kind of work do you want us to do?"

"You all were be going out to hunt and kill new Danger Beasts that have been appearing, since this at night time none of the people in the Capital will see you guys I will be on portal as well." Esdeath explained. "As soon as you destroy the Danger Beasts are killed then return to the Capital."

Fang was about to complain again when Saki once again put her arm in front of his face. "Alright then, we'll do it."

Esdeath gave them all papers on the instructions to the location of the Danger Beasts.

"I repeat once sunset is near, everyone of you Demons will be on night patrol, I'll be at the entrance waiting to give you the rest of full orders so go back to your cells until then."

The Demons left.

"So did you find anything out yet about the new Danger Beasts?" The General asked.

Run placed his hands behind his back. "Of course, The Minister's research has made it clear that these Danger Beasts were once humans."

Esdeath sighed as a theory about them was true. "I figured, their features did look that way to me as well."

Run agreed. "I have a theory that these Danger Beasts were a result of the Dr Stylish's experiments since they appeared after he was killed."

"What else do you figure out?" General asked.

Imperial Arms User sighed. "Well after going through his lab, it seemed to ordinary, I assume I would see the different results of his research but they were milder than I expected."

Hearing this drew one conlusion from the General. "So what you're saying is there might have been another hidden lab somewhere?"

Run nodded at her question. "I believe that might be the case, somehow the Danger Beasts were able to escape, there is also an off chance that there maybe a third party involved, though I'm not sure what kind of third party."

Esdeath's thoughts were matched by Run's explaining. "However if it is, the doctor may not have encountered enemies while looking for the base but after he found the base of Night Raid, its possible he attacked them to make useful for his experiments but instead to be killed."

Esdeath tilt her hat. "I'm starting to get that Dr Stylish might've been more insane that I thought he was, there should be a limit of number of those Danger Beasts, Seryu and the others should be dealing with them quickly however that isn't the only problem we have, I mean did those creatures escape on their own or did someone set them free?"

Run's eyes widened and realized that was something to think about. "Understood, I will look further into this."

Poison Ivy was by behind the doors and in the gardens was a flower which seemed to be eyeing the Jaegers conversation.

"By the way, where did we bury comrades like Dr Stylish?" Run asked. "I would to pay my respects."

Esdeath smiled. "Its outside to east outside the palace a 5 blocks away ."

Poison Ivy grinned evily. "(Perfect, then Kay can use his Curse to bring this Doctor, then we can have more Demons.)"

"I also I noticed that you were observing the flowers which unusual for you." Run spoke pointing at the flower garden.

Esdeath looked back at the flowers. "Oh, they're a special kind of flower if you rub them on an open wound, it would cause an extreme amount of pain, quite the perfect start to toture prisoners."

Run gave uneasy smile showing on his face. "How...deightful."

"Anyway, I must be going." Esdeath said.

Poison Ivy was then with her comrades in their cells. "Kay, I have something to report to you and the others but for now it'll have to wait until then we're sure that none of the Jaegers or their leader, nor any human hears our plan."

Kay knew what his comrade was talking about. "(Perfect, Poison Ivy might have found some subjects for my experiment.)"

Sunset arrived as the demons walked were at the gate entrance were Esdeath was waiting.

"Ok, here." Esdeath handed each of them papers on info where the new type Danger Beasts were located. "First, I'll have two into groups, Leon will be with Fang, Poison Ivy will be with Kay , Saki will be with me, each of us will got to locations where these Danger Beasts are located after we kill them report back here at the palace entrance, and then all of you will go back to your cells."

Poison Ivy and Kay went to a forest with a dirt path.

"Place is deserted." Poison Ivy commented.

Kay scoffed. "Humans have the right idea of avoiding these new Danger Beasts."

"Anyway, I got report that a member of the Jaeger was killed, beyond that he was scientist too." Poison Ivy explained. "I heard his grave is in the east side of the Capital five blocks away."

Kay smirked. "(Excellent, a subject for my experiment.)"

Just then out of the trees came two Danger Beasts with each of them had a green metal like arm with large mouths and teeth.

"Strange, they almost look human like." Kay said noticing the features on the Danger Beasts.

"Less looking and more killing!" Poison Ivy declared.

Esdeath was riding on her dragon with Saki as she did she began to stare off around the night sky. "(How strange, this nonsense of me admiring the night sky doesn't suit me.)"

Then images of her being with Gray came to her head especially when they slept together, lastly seeing Gray hugged by Juvia came to her head. "(Gray, I haven't feeling myself since I fall for you my love, now I feel something burning inside me after seeing that blue haired brat embrace you.)"

The Lightning Demon glanced at the woman. "Say, what does a woman like you do anyway?"

The General got her head back into reality and cleared her throat. "Usually I torture prisoners, learn more amounts of torture, as recently I found an interest in love."

Saki jumped in surprise and held back her laugh. "Are you serious?"

"What is wrong with that?" General asked suddenly glaring.

"From what the people say about you being a woman caring only for bloodshed and war, I didn't think someone of your kind would get interested in any gushy stuff." Saki chuckled amusingly.

"Laugh all you want, but for now we must find any Danger Beasts." Esdeath said leaping off the dragon and landing on the top of a mountain.

Saki jumped off next.

Then out the shadows came several Danger Beast snarling viciously.

"Dark Thunder Strike!" Saki declared letting out her arm and a large amount dark thunder struck down from dark clouds above then three of the Dangers Beasts and killed them.

Esdeath swung her rapier and slashed their bodies.

One was getting up until she put her heel shoe on its head. "Such weak creatures."

"Let me ask you something, have you found anyone worthy for you?" Saki asked.

Esdeath didn't turn to look at the Demon. "(I can't tell her about Gray Fullbuster, she and her friends will go after him.)"

"Are you going to answer..."

Esdeath instantly turned to the direction where the Danger Beasts came from. "YOU THERE, COME ON OUT, QUIT HIDING!"

A man wearing a brown cloak slowly walked away behind a large rock wall. "Crap, I didn't think you notice me, not too shabby, I can see why everyone is so terrified of you, however its time for me to stopping playing with my little toys."

"Do you know something about these Danger Beasts roaming the area, if so then I'll torture it out of you." Esdeath declared pointing her rapier straight at the man.

"Sorry, but that's not my cup of tea, if you want some excitement then I'll let you play with my toys." The man took a out device and put it in both of his hands. "BEHOLD MY IMPERIAL ARMS!"

Saki and Esdeath disappeared into a large purple portal.

"Now, what should I do next?" The man's hoody fell backwards revealing his face and his clothes.

Fang was in the snowy hills with Leon.

"Too bad, we aren't attacking villages." Fang grumbled. "I want show these humans the ugliness of humanity."

"That'll come soon in due time." Leon stated.

Just then seven human like Dangers Beast with muscles and large long noses were approaching them snarling viciously.

Fang smirked. "Let's go, Bomb Arrow!"

He fired three arrows of explosion energy which went into three the Danger Beasts chests and then for a few seconds they exploded into pieces.

Leon leaped up at one of them. "Super Fury Swipe!"

He swiped the Danger Beast's throat several times until it bleed to death.

Then 20 came charging down from the snowy hill.

Fang put his hand on the ground. "Neo-Landmine!"

Curse symbols appeared from beneath of the 20 Danger Beasts and then the symbols exploded destroying all the Danger Beasts.

"Heh, heh, such pathetic creatures, ha, ha ha!" Fang laughed madly.

Esdeath and Saki found themselves on a island the next morning.

After awhile they staring off to the ocean.

"Just who the hell was that man?" Saki asked looking angry.

"It looks like that man used an Imperial Arms to teleport us, rumor is that there's one that can manipulate space itself." Esdeath explained.

Saki was surprised. "(It seems there is more to these humans toys than I thought.)"

"Anyway, we must let the time go by finding some way to get us back to the Capital." Esdeath suggested.

As times passes nightfall arrived.

Saki sighed who was sitting at the beach with Esdeath who was standing up. "Such a waste of time." The Demon woman grumbled.

"Don't worry, I have two ideas on to get us back." Esdeath stated. "Follow me."

They came to the location where they were first arrived on the island, there was a giant purple mark. "This must be from the man's Imperial Arms, it'll open a portal to get us back and the second way back is on that."

Saki looked up to see the Air Manta. "That's huge."

Meanwhile in the Capital.

The man was getting up from bed. "Hmm, I should reopen the portal, Shambala Point B, Release!"

"What are you doing over there?" A woman asked.

"Excuse me, you busy body?" The man asked glancing at the woman.

"You know, despite your language, you seem refined." The woman commented.

"No kidding, after all Minister Honest is my father." The man chuckled.

The woman gasped slightly. "Wait, that man is your father?"

The man glared and punched the woman in the stomach. "What the hell you mean by that, I have great respect for him, I will surpass him one of these days."

The man put his hand under the woman's chin who was groaning in pain. "To do that, I have to ultimate form of filial piety."

Later Esdeath and Saki went into the Portal as soon as it opened.

They made back to the location where they were previously.

"Let's return to the capital." Esdeath ordered as she whistled and her Dragon appeared.

Saki had a suspicious look on her face. "(Esdeath didn't answer my question about if she found someone to love, its almost like she did but didn't want answer my question.)

The next day at Night Raid's new base.

Leone, Chelsea, Taran, Juvia, Lisanna, and Mirajane were playing in the water splashing each other with water and wearing different kinds swimsuits.

Juvia wore the bikini that she wore at the Ms Fairy Tail Contest.

Taran wore a string black bikini.

Erza wore a yellow bikini.

Chelsea wore a different swimsuit that was light blue.

Leone wore a yellow bikini with black spots.

Mira wore a bikini that was dark red.

Levy was laying down on the sand on a blanket with sunglasses. "Such a beautiful day at the beach."

Gajeel glanced at the girls slightly blushing red. "(Man, they look cute especially Leone.)"

Lily noticed his owner's face. "Someting wrong?"

Gajeel turned his head away. "No, nothings wrong."

"Oh yeah, seeing the girls in bikinis is so nice." Lubbock drooled with a silly grin.

"Gee, you're more of a pervert than I thought." Gray groaned.

"Yeah, on the top of that this is part of the mission." Tatsumi added.

"Oh, you two aren't no fun!" Lubbock spatted.

"You're asking for it!" Gray shouted with a glare.

"Yeah, chill out jackass!" Tatsumi spatted.

Just then Chelsea and Leone got out of the water.

"Hey, Tatsumi, Gray, tell us which bikini of ours do you like the best?" Leone asked. "Oh be careful, what your answers are." Chelsea warned.

"What about me, do you like my bikini more than theirs, Gray?" Juvia asked with a seductive smile.

"That goes for me too, Gray, do like mine or Juvia's." Taran asked with a cute smile.

"I would like Tatsumi's opinion on my bikini." Erza stated with a grin.

"Me too, Tatsumi, do you like mine or Lisanna's?" Mira asked.

"Just be honest." Lisanna added with a wink.

Levy approached Gajeel. "Do you like my Bikini?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer's face went totally red. "Uh...I...I...uh...Lily how are you doing?"

His Exceed looked at him confused.

Gray and Tatsumi's face went red as tomato.

"Well...I...uh..." Gray stammered nervously slightly blushing red.

"What should our answers be, Gray?" Tatsumi asked in a whispering tone.

Gray thought for a sec and then had an idea. "Tatsumi, Su is here, how are you doing?"

The Imperial Arms Human was confused.

"Aw, he and Tatsumi dodged the question." Leone said disappointed.

"Oh Gray." Juvia frowned in disappointment.

"Oh well, that's ok." Taran sighed.

Lubbock got up from his chair he was sitting on. "Hey, why didn't you girls ask me that, I would've gave you guys a honest straight answer like that I would want to touch them and squeeze them forever so why didn't..."

Leone put her hand on the green haired boy's face. "We knew what kind of answer you were going to give us anyway dumbass."

Lubbock was pushed onto the ground.

"Besides Gray is the one for me." Juvia scoffed.

"Yes, too bad pervert." Taran agreed.

"I think you should be careful cause a girl might hurt you if you do anything so perverted." Erza glared.

Lubbock was little freaked out by the red head's glare. "Uh."

"Yeah, from what the girls of Night Raid told us, you're quite the pervert." Mira stated little creeped out. "I agree, anyway pervert you want to say shouldn't be said to us girls." Lisanna agreed looking slightly embarrassed.

"The girls are right, so no kind of answer from you." Chelsea added.

"What does that mean, why do Tatsumi and Gray get to have all the action!" Lubbock complained loudly. "WHY, WHY, WHY?!"

"Man, such rotting luck, those guys are having fun at the beach while we get to do work." Mine huffed as she turned around she noticed Akame lowering her head. "Uh, something troubling you?"

The Night Raid wild child put her arm under her breasts. "I'm...I'm fine."

Mine then figured what was going on. "Are you still thinking about what those three Wizard siblings said to you?"

Akame narrowed her eyes at the pinkette girl. "Yes, beyond that I don't what to do right now, they don't seem to understand what I'm going through, on top of that I know Kurome will come after me."

"Right, but after seeing those three siblings together, I have no doubt they get along in fact you used to get along with Kurome back then before you two joined the Empire." Mine stated.

"True, but I'll decide to either kill Kurome or decide to reason with her." Akame replied.

"Even you do kill her then you must realize you're not alone." Mine stated she turned her head away. "(Though maybe those Wizard Siblings are right, in a way its sad for siblings to kill each other even friends, though an enemy is an enemy while a friend is a friend.)"

Later in the Capital City.

Esdeath was talking with her team in the square of the Capital where a water fountain was in.

"How did the hunting for Danger Beasts go?" She asked.

"Perfect, those Danger Beasts were killed by my might hands of justice." Seryu pointed out as Koro barked agreeing her master's words.

"Indeed, we saved a few guards on the way too." Bols added.

"Any sign of Night Raid or Gray?" Esdeath asked.

"We haven't found the Assassins or Gray, however how would like use to proceed against Gray?" Run asked.

Esdeath tilt her hat. "Honestly I still care for Gray, however I will be the one to kill him, so if you spot him report to me don't engage in a fight with him just report him to me."

Her team nodded in respond.

In the forest of the south.

The Demons were taking more Danger Beasts down in a mountain area.

Four human dangers Beasts that were tall with emourmous muscles and abs were attacking Fang. "Explode Landmine Four!"

The Four Danger Beasts were blown to pieces by four explosion that came from the ground below them.

One ugly Danger Beast was fighting against Leon but the Demon Panther lunged at it. "Super Mega Bite!"

Leon bite the Danger Beast on its throat so hard that he took the flesh off its throat which made it bleed. "Super Fury Swipes!"

He swiped the Danger Beast's chest with a barrage of fury Swipes which sprayed blood everywhere.

Poison Ivy and Kay encountered a large massive muscle Danger Beast with sharp claws, large mouth, and had a left green metal arm.

It let out a snarl and charged at the two Demons.

"Dark Wave!" Kay declared as he used his staff to create a wave of darkness that blew the Danger Beast onto the ground.

"DARK VINES!" Poison Ivy declared as dark vines emerged from the ground and binding the Danger Beast then was squeezed to death until its body was crushed.

Saki encountered one with face of a reptile with a large massive muscular body and had a reptile like tail. "Dark Electro Ball!"

A dark ball of electricity came from the palm of her hand and swung at the Danger Beast which went straight threw its chest leaving a big hole which bled out.

"Mission complete, let's return back to the capital." Saki ordered as her comrades approached. "In the meantime, Poison Ivy continue using your Curse to use the flowers to listen in on any of Jaegers conversation including any of the guards in the palace."

The Demon Plant girl nodded her head.

"I have something to report,

Early the Next morning.

Tatsumi was dreaming.

He found himself in the same place where he spoke with his two childhood friends Sayo and Iesayu.

"Its you guys." The browned haired boy said smiling.

"Surprised to see us?" Sayo asked.

Tatsumi was started to get teary eyed but he wiped his eyes. "Yeah, but I'm starting to improve, it was a painful time when I lost you guys, but you two were right I have new friends including those wizards."

Iesayu grinned with his arms crossed. "Yeah, I admit those girls are quite hot."

Sayo elbowed her friend's arm. "Perv."

"Ow." The boy squirmed rubbing his arm.

"Anyway, I know I still have a lot to learn but I'll keep fighting despite that's its a painful job." Tatsumi said with determination.

"We're proud of you." Sayo smiled. "One of these days, the Empire's corruption will be over and everything will be peaceful, so don't lose faith." Iesayu added. "Take care."

Tatsumi woke up. "Oh, that was dream."

He looked out his window with a smile. "Sayo, Iesayu I'm becoming stronger and I made a lot of new friends especially the Fairy Tail Wizards that arrived, I wish you guys could meet them in person."

As he walked out fully dressed as he saw Lisanna coming his way. "Oh good morning." He waved with a smile.

Lisanna blushed at the smile. "(So innocent, such a nice smile too.)"

Tatsumi noticed her face. "Something wrong, your face is red."

The young white haired girl turned her head away slightly. "Uh, nothing..nothing...anyway I was told you traveled to the capital once with your friends."

Tatsumi lowered his head. "Yeah, they were tortured by a girl and her parents, Iesayu was still alive but he didn't make it, after a week passed of joining Night Raid I usually would pay my respects to their graves, sometime later I got the info about Imperial Arms, I hoped there was one that bring them back however..."

Bulat's words came to his head. "Kid, there's isn't a Imperial Arms that can bring the dead to life, we only get one shot at life."

Akame's words then came to his head. "Just forget, if the enemy see that weakness it'll only get you killed."

He also remembered what Gajeel said to him. "If you can't get over your friends deaths then there's no point of becoming an assassin."

Tatsumi started to get teary eyed. "They had a point, though Gajeel's words were harsh."

Levy appeared behind him. "Forgive Gajeel, I know he's a jerk once and while, but he does know how you feel, see he told me once there was a former Council that looked after him and also tried convince him to leave Phantom Lord."

Tatsumi didn't look but he was listening. "Go on."

"Well, after battle against Phantom Lord he joined Fairy Tail, he eventually became a better person, also during the battle against Tartaros..."

"Gajeel, and your Shadow Gear team found out Belno was killed." There was Leone leaning against hallway wall with a sad smile which Levy was surprised that she knew. "Yeah, I sorta confronted him on that night after Tatsumi was crushed about not being able see his friends again."

Levy looked worried a bit which Leone noticed and she just grinned. "Relax, he told about Belno and how he felt when she killed."

Flashback scene.

 **Gajeel was seen on a roof top of a house with tears forming his eyes. "I could tell Gajeel was heartbroken after she died, I saw it in his eyes, but wasn't just because of that he didn't chance the show her the new person he became and he took her words to his heart, also Belno told him with a smile on her face, 'that his behavior reminded her of her own late son." Leone said lowering her head.**

Flashback ends.

Tatsumi was surprised. "I had no idea, poor guy."

Lisanna put her hand on his shoulder surprising Tatsumi. "You know what Tatsumi, the way you kept mourning over your friends death reminds me of Elfman, you see way back then when we were little kids, he used to have a Parakeet however one day it died."

Leone was surprised. "That's too bad."

Tatsumi sharing the same expression. "Oh that's horrible."

"Yeah, Elfman was wreck and kept mourning of his Parakeet's death, I remember finding him again at its grave and crying his eyes out, then I told told his friend will always live in his heart as long as he remembers him." Lisanna explained. "Though Elfman was still young, he didn't quite understand what I was saying, well that he was also feeling overwhelmed by his Parakeet's death, but as he grew up he began to understand more of what I was talking about."

Hearing what Lisanna told him was getting to his head. _"(Our friends will live in our hearts as long as we can remember them, I never thought it that way then again I'm sure that is what Sayo and Iesayu would say that to me including Sheele and Bulat.)" Tatsumi thought as he smiled._ "Lisanna, thank you for telling me that, I never thought that way, I mean it was hard for me to get over of my friends death, now I can really get over it even more, I'm grateful for your advice and I won't forget my friends that died including Bulat and Sheele."

Lisanna blushed and smiled brightly. "Your welcome, I thank you and your friends for helping my friends from Fairy Tail."

Tatsumi returned a big smile. "Yeah, though I do apologize again for getting you and your siblings involved in this mess, I mean I know your Guild isn't the kind that wouldn't take lives."

Lisanna knew he had a point but she just smiled. "Even so and despite you Night Raid say your still murders, you're just doing this for a cause, to make a better life and future for the people here."

Tatsumi smiled brightly. "That's what Eza said."

Lisanna returned a smile again, Levy and Leone smiled with them.

Elfman and Mira were eavesdropping from inside kitchen with smiles on their faces. "That's our little sister."

At the Capital.

Esdeath was asleep.

She was in a place with darkness. "(Where am I?)"

Up ahead was Gray Fullbuster. "Gray, is that you, you came back to me."

Just then Juvia walked beside the Ice Wizard. "I won't allow some ice psychopath to lay a finger on my beloved!"

Esdeath growled with a jealousy look. "Let's fight then!"

As she charged at the water Wielder she then rolled over in her sleep which caused her to abruptly wake up. "Oh, a dream."

Later in the Capital.

Honest was with Run at the flower garden.

"Did you find anything else useful from the Demons?" The old Minister asked.

"Yes, from what we learned, Gray has a magic called Maker Magic, which uses to create objects or weapons made of ice." Run explained. "I admit, his power is nothing I've ever heard of."

Honest put his fingers under his chin. "Yes, I admit someone possess power like this such as this Ice Demon Slayer Magic too is quite astonishing."

"I also have something else to report when the General was recovering." Run spoke.

"What is it?" Honest asked.

"Well, Dr Stylish went to check on Esdeath he heard her mumbling in her sleep and saw tears forming in her eyes." Run replied. "I know that doesn't seem like the General but that's what Dr Stylish said."

 _"(Run is right, General Esdeath crying isn't like her unless it was because Gray is part of Night Raid.)"_ Honest thought while looking down. _"(No, it has to more than that.)"_

Little did they know a flower in the was looking at the two Capital men.

 _"(Gray, isn't that the same...)"_ Poison Ivy thought as she made a low growl. "(Wizard from Fairy Tail, I must report this to others as possible.)"

Kurome was sitting in the conference room eating her snacks while Wave was standing up looking out the window.

Wave had a cup of coffee in his hand. "(Hmm, I knew Gray was strong but learning that he's a Ice Wizard and Ice Demon Slayer, that's crazy, but he must be strong so I mustn't get overconfident.)"

As Kurome ate her cookies she began to think of her sister Akame.

"Big sis...its a shame you turned your back on the Empire, I will make sure to kill you and make you into my puppet so we can be together as we were before."

Esdeath was taking a shower in her bathroom. "(Gray, to think you had such strong magic including this Ice Demon Slayer Magic, I still harbor feelings for you so when we meet again, I'll force you accept my feelings for you even if I have to threaten that girl Juvia.)" She thought lowering her head slightly and began clenching her left fist. "For some reason, I have something burning inside like whenever I think of that woman who hugged you, its make my chest burn with something I never felt before and my heart feels like its tearing apart."

She recollected herself. "(No, I can't be like this, that's not me at all, Gray Fullbuster I won't let some blue haired brat take you for her own, you belong to me and only me.)"

Bols was walking down the hallway the conference room.

"(Hmm, first we found out that Gray is a wizard from another who posses magic including this Ice Demon Slayer Magic, now our prisoners are Demons of this Tartaros.)" He thought. "(I just hope that they don't cause us trouble, I have a bad feeling they'll be strong in a fight, I just hope they don't hurt my family)"

Images of his wife and daughter came to his head. "(My girls, if those fiends and Night Raid try to harm you both, I will protect you.)"

Back at Night Raid's other hideout.

Everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast.

Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna had scrambled Eggs with slices a bacon and milk.

"This is so good." Mira commented with a smile.

"Yeah, you cook like a real man." Elfman praised with a grin.

"So delicious!" Lisanna squealed delightfully.

Erza was eating pancakes and orange juice. "So good, such a great cook you are Su!"

Su smiled. "No problem."

Tatsumi had scrambled eggs with a slice bacon. "Yummy, so tasty."

Taran had milk with waffles. "So good."

Gray had sausages, scrambled eggs, and orange juice so did Juvia.

"Nice breakfast." The Water Wielder praised with a big smile.

Gray smiled. "Su is good cook, even Natsu and the others would love this cooking."

Gajeel was eating slices of bacon and scrambled eggs with milk. "Very delicious."

Lily was having fish, with orange juice. "Nice cooking, I know Happy will like this fish."

Levy had pancakes with milk. "So good, Su is a greak cook, also he was good a building this house."

"Yeah, he did in seconds too." Taran added.

Mira thought of something. "He would be great at rebuilding our Guild too." She whispered to her siblings.

They both agreed their older sister on the rebuilding their guild part considering that their Guild was destroyed the first time but reduced to rumble during the battle against Phantom Lord, and then it was reduced to ashes due a Etherious orb that Seilah had Elfman put in the guild.

Later that day.

Akame was training in the forest by running then jumping onto tree branches and leaping across to other trees.

The three siblings doing sight seeing on the cliff Najenda, Mine, and Akame were on.

"This world does seems to have good points like this view." Mira commented.

"Yeah, though hearing that this Capital is corrupted by this Minister geezer, its so disgraceful." Lisanna stated with disgust.

"Yeah, this man will make sure he and his punks were be put in the dirt." Elfman declared clenching his fist . "However hearing that Akame and Kurome killing each other sounds so messed up."

Lisanna admit herself that was messed up. "I admit that was unexpected but what can we do?"

Mira looked up with a determined expression. "Don't know, but I guess we should help her realize that siblings shouldn't kill each other to work things out."

Then Akame came to the cliff where the Fairy Tail trio Siblings were at.

"Oh, its you guys."

Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna turned to see Akame.

Mira was the first to approach her. "I apologize for my out burst last night, I was just shocked that you and Kurome were going kill each other, I mean you both went through tough times before you two joined the Empire and looked after each other."

Akame lowered her head for a sec. "True, I looked after her during the training in tough areas with Danger Beasts, after we got separated I hope to see her again, eventually we reunited at a church in the Capital, after we trained together, slept together to make up for the times we were apart, however..."

Akame remembers the day she faced against Najenda. "The day I was suppose to kill Najenda the boss of Night Raid, she convinced me to join the sides of the people, I tried to get my sister to come with me, but she wouldn't, she thought that our comrades deaths on fighting for the empire would be for nothing, well that I didn't have much courage to get her to realize that the Capital was total corrupted, now she only sees me as a traitor."

Mira lowered her head slightly. "I see, its quite sad you and sister were so close, that changed, to me its the Capital's fault, if this place wasn't corrupted so much then you and your sister wouldn't be against each other."

Elfman decided to speak. "Look, its bad enough of what happened to your sister, but killing each other is just wrong."

Akame somehow the long white haired girl and muscle white spiked man had a point.

"Going through tough times is like Mira went through with us." Lisanna stated.

This got Akame to look at the wizard siblings.

Flashback scene.

 **Back then when Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna were young kids living at a house in another village.**

 **"She's right, you see back then when we were little kids, I went to destroy a Demon a church in a village we lived in before we arrived in Magnolia." Mira explained**

 **At their former house people were outside wielding pitch forks, knives, and axes, all of them were angry.**

 **"COME OUT DEMON!"**

 **"WE CAN'T GET CLOSER SHE'LL KILL US ALL!"**

 **Mira then felt a pebble hit her head which thrown through the window.**

 **"Are you ok?" Lisanna asked who was hugging her sister's arm.**

 **Mirajane nodded but then lowered her head as she revealed her right arm was now a demons arm. "I never should've gone to that church, its my fault."**

 **"No, you were just trying to save the people here." Elfman said calmly.**

 **"COME OUT DEMON GIRL!"**

 **"WE'LL GET HER ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"**

 **Mirajane put her hands on her head as her eyes were closed and twitching as the anger mob's protests were getting to her head more and more.**

 **Lisanna walked to the window and opened it which caused the villagers to stop yelling and silent was in the air for few seconds until young white haired girl looked at the angry villagers.**

 **"MIRA WAS ONLY ONE BRAVE TO FACE THE DEMON, HOW CAN YOU TREAT LIKE THIS, THE ONLY REASON SHE WAS POSSESSED WAS BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO HELP, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING HER, NONE OF THIS IS HER FAULT!" She screamed angrily as she fell on her knees and started to cry.**

 **Mira walked over to her young sister and pat her the shoulder. "Its ok, don't cry."**

 **Elfman began to cry as well.**

 **"Come on, we can't stay here." She added.**

Linebreak.

Akame was shocked to hear this. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how you guys looked out for each other so much after the villagers turned against you three."

"Yes, we traveled day and night to find a better place for us." Elfman stated looking down. "We met some people on the way, but they kept a distant away from us despite our kindness, but we just let it be."

"It was tough but eventually we made it to Magnolia and that's where Fairy Tail was too." Lisanna added.

Flashback continues.

 **Mirajane talked with the Master Makorov about her Demon arm.**

 **After awhile she decided to leave. "I have to do this, I can't put these people in danger even my young siblings."**

 **"Wait!"**

 **She turned to see her young siblings running towards her.**

 **"We got a surprise for you!" Lisanna said as she transformed into a pig.**

 **Elfman then transformed his right arm of Bear's arm.**

 **"We decided to become just like you." Lisanna stated smiling. "Though our Taker Over magic might be different, but we wanted make sure you're not alone."**

 **"Yeah, we're siblings, we'll look after each other whenever we need to, that won't change." Elfman said sharing his younger sister's smile.**

 **Mirajane smiled joyfully and tears of joy formed in her eyes. "Thank you two."**

Flashback ends.

Akame smiled respectively. "I understand, you three looked after each other despite how tough things got, I'm glad things worked out for you three."

The three Siblings smiled in return.

"That's right, no matter what people said about Mira, we stood by her side." Lisa stated with a straight face. "Right, we never turned our back on her!" Elfman agreed.

"I know you guys are right in a way, I feel the pain that I have to kill Kurome." She added as she lowered her head.

"I know, we won't stop you unless we need to, but losing a friend like you would be painful including for the other Night Raid members." Mira commented. "Also somethings can be sorted out with the heart."

Akame's narrowed her eyes. "(Somethings can be sorted out with the heart.)"

"Anyway, just remember reasoning with a friend or sibling isn't easy, even though this world isn't like ours where we can get along, however the fact is we never turn back on a friend or family member, that's how we role in Fairy Tail including other Guilds we are allied with." Lisanna stated with a straight face.

Akame smiled and walked away. _"Maybe they're right, I mean Kurome and I were so close, when we reunited at the church in the Capital, we made up for the times we were apart, we trained, slept together, and talked to each other, now that I think about, seeing those wizard siblings is somehow making me..."_

Akame stopped walking as her body started to shake and tears were starting to form, she then had a straight face. _"(Even if they are right, I must decide to either reason with Kurome or kill her.)"_

Gray(who was shirtless)was with Taran and Juvia at the beach doing stretch exercises.

 _"(Oh, if Gray was alone I could get answer from him but Psychic bimbo is here.)"_ The water wielder thought eyeing at the Psychic Wizard.

 _"(I'm glad Juvia didn't blow a much of a fuse when I told her about my time with General Esdeath.)"_ Gray thought as he remembered the General kissing him on his lips which he put his fingers on. _"(Ugh, I can't believe I actually slept with such a woman.)"_

Taran glanced at the Ice Wizard. "(He seems troubled, well after hearing he was getting seduced by Esdeath that must've been a really crazy time especially the kisses she gave him.)"

Juvia then stopped as she embraced Gray. "Oh my beloved, I won't let Esdeath steal you away!"

Gray's body cringed for sec but just accepted the hug for now. "I can be assure she won't as long as you're by side I suppose."

Juvia's squealed in excitedment. "OH GRAY!"

Taran smiled but another side of her was feeling a slightly sad. "(I wish, I would have a man to cling onto.)"

"Anyway, Taran, how about some practice fighting?" Gray asked.

The Psychic Wizard was surprised. "Oh, are you sure its ok with your girlfriend?"

Gray's cringed again at the girlfriend part. "Uh, she's not my girlfriend, but anyway, do you want to have a practice fight with me?"

Taran smiled in respond before speaking. "I would love to."

Juvia hearing the word love made her burn up inside. "(She's trying to steal him away!)"

Gray stopped her. "Its ok, we're just training together, in fact after we're done, I would like you to train with me too."

His admirer had a big smile on her face. "Count me in!"

Erza was outside in front of the hideout gazing up at the blue sky.

"Hi." A voice said.

The red head looked behind to see Tatsumi.

"Oh, you're awake." She said with greeting smile. "I have a question like why did you come to the capital?"

Tatsumi lowered his head for a sec before looking at the Wizard of Armor. "I traveled from my village with two friends Sayo and Ieyseu however we got separated after being attacked by bandits."

Erza was getting interested in this story.

"Then I finally arrived at the Capital however when I met Leone she tricked me on getting into the Capital's army, afterwards I met a girl named Aria, she seemed nice at first until..

Images of Sayo and Ieyasu deaths came to Tatsumi's head. "Afterwards of meeting Night Raid, then finding out Sayo was killed and Iesayu was almost to death, Akame told me that Aria and her family was taken in people then poisoning them with medicine and tortured them, Aria then started a freaky temper tantrum, I quickly killed her, and then I went over to Ieyasu with his last breath, he died in my arms." Tatsumi finished.

Erza looked at the boy sadly.

Tatsumi started to get teary eyed. "After that I joined Night Raid despite the jobs are painful, I have no choice but to make sure this Empire is over thrown and to save my village from starvation, also losing my friends like Iesayu, Sayo, Bulat, and Sheele was painful too."

Erza agreed to the pain of losing friends. "I know that feels, I lost two that saved my life."

Images of Simon and Grandpa Rob came to her head. "They gave their lives to save me, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here."

Tatsumi smiled in return. "Yeah, we heard from Gray that you captured and imprisoned on a creepy island."

Erza body shrugged. "Yes, I agree, however the island was gone, my friends that were imprisoned there are free, I reunited with one during the Grand Magic Games."

Tatsumi smiled in relieved. "I'm glad to hear that, I admit that your Armor is really awesome."

Erza slightly blushed red but smiled with her eyes closed. "I'm flattered, I know you got potential too."

Tatsumi's face reacted to the red head's words especially "I got potential."

Wizard of Armor noticed the young Assassin's face. "Something wrong?"

Tatsumi chuckled in respond. "No, its just that those words on me having potential reminds me of Bulat, he was another member of Night Raid, however he died in battle."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Erza said feeling slightly sad. "I was told that he was quite weird in a way."

Tatsumi chuckled nervously. "Yeah, he's into other guys, I admit he did hit me, Gajeel, and Gray, it did creep us all out."

Erza laughed. "I see, makes me wonder if Bulat would hit on some guys in the other Wizard guilds we are allied with."

Tatsumi had no doubt on that part then he had a determination look on his face "Anway I will get stronger than before to protect my friends and see that Empire is peaceful world to live in."

Erza imagined Natsu standing beside her. _"(So spirited, determined to get stronger protect his friends, reminds me of Natsu.)"_

Najenda was now in the conference room with the team.

"I have something to report." The boss announced. "Some of the Revolutionary Army heard of rumors of partol guards from the capital were killed."

Her team was confused at what they just heard.

"So?" Mine asked.

"That's not all, the soldiers from Revolutionary Army overheard some Empire guards talking the Jaegers captured the prisoners." Najenda replied.

"Why should we care about this?" Gajeel asked.

"Let her finish." Levy said elbowing the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Lastly, the prisoners were rumored not to be humans." The Night Raid Leader finished.

This left her comrades confused.

"What do you mean these prisoners aren't humans?" Leone asked.

"Not sure, but I have feeling there is more to these prisoners than meets the eye." Najenda replied blowing smoke from inhaling from her cigarette.

Gray seemed concerned. _"(Strange prisoners that aren't humans, I wonder who could they be?)"_

Tatsumi was curious about this as well. _"(I wonder if these humans are Danger Beasts like the ones that have been roaming around lately.)"_

Later that Night at the Capital.

Poison Ivy was still awake awhile her friends were.

 _"(To think a Fairy Tail Wizard is in this world.)"_ She thought. _"(No matter, one wizard isn't much a of threat however this one possess not only Ice Maker Magic but also Ice Demon Slayer Magic.)"_

She then layed down on her prison bed looking up at the ceiling. _"(Gray Fullbuster won't be any pushover, but my comrades and I will kill him and this Night Raid assassins.)"_

Esdeath was laying in her bed looking up at curtains above her bed. _"(Gray Fullbuster, I feel something everytime I think of that woman that embraced you, I feel something burning inside me something that makes me so angry, what is this feeling, it also somehow aches my heart.)"_

She gripped her covers tightly with her hands. _"(Gray Fullbuster, I will make sure of it that you'll be mine and mine alone.)"_

Next the day.

Seryu and Koro caught three thieves, two were men and one was a girl, all of them were tied in a rope.

"Come on, we aren't with Night Raid, we just need to take some food cause we were hungry!" One of men yelled frightened.

"Yeah, we aren't killers either we swear!" The 2nd man added in a loud voice.

"Is that so, you stole food and now three of you were tainted, therefore you must be removed, Koro eat!" Seryu commanded.

The Imperial Arms Dog enlarged its mouth and bit two of the men half.

"Please, we just needed food and the two men forced me to work with them!" The girl begged.

"You helped them anyway, my commander wouldn't want any excuses from you, therefore you must be..."

Suddenly a Lisanna came out from behind the trees in her cat form and swipe Seryu's face with her feline claws.

"Aah!" She screamed in pain while covering her face with her hands.

Mirajane flew towards Seryu in her Satan Form and kicked her in the stomach hard which send the Imperial Guard girl away down the dirt path.

The thief woman was surprised.

Lisanna and Mira approached the girl. "Are you ok?"

"Who are you?" The girl asked still frightened.

"Don't worry, we're friends. Behind the two Take Over Siblings was Erza approaching. "Remember, saving your own life isn't what humans do, we live to fight what we believe in and stay beside our friends.

The girl just stared at them three ladies as she can see they were little disappointed she tried to save herself and lowered her head in shame. "I understand, I think."

"Look, you were scared and that's understanding, we can tell you to get stronger, also we know where you'll be safe." Lisanna crouched down. "As long as you're willing to help others besides yourself."

The girl smiled gratefully. "Yes I will, thank you."

The three Fairy Tail wizards nodded their heads then the female thief was taken with them.

Wave then found Seryu and Koro laying on the ground.

"What happened to you, wait the skin below and above your left eye its bleeding." He asked seeing a scratch mark swipe part of flesh where her left eye was. "How did this happen to you and where are the thieves?"

Seryu got up and walked away with Koro as she did Wave noticed dried blood on small dog's mouth.

"Stop, did you execute the them?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"There were three, two I executed, but the third got away cause I was just attacked unknown criminals and was sent flying away." Seryu replied not looking at her comrade.

"What, did you get a look at your attackers?" Wave asked as he glanced at his comrade.

Seryu then had a frustration look on her face. "I didn't get good look at their faces, but if I have to guess maybe one or two." She let out a low growl touching where her left eye was, seeing blood on where she was scratched. "Whoever they were, I will find and kill them."

"Hold on, listen here first we need clean up the wound on your face, secondly just because we Jaegers have special orders from the Capital, doesn't mean we can go around murdering..." He stopped as Seryu put her hand on his and then glanced at him with smile. "The two I killed weren't with Night Raid but admitted criminals, but the other one got away because of the attackers, anyway now let's return to the Capital."

Wave stood still for a sec and put his right hand on left hand. "(She's seems twisted, I think I'm beginning to see this Capital is twisted as well, but I'm still a solider, however I wonder who were Seryu and Koro's attackers.)"

He glanced back where Seryu caught the thieves. _"(Hmm, I have feeling I will find out someday.)"'_

Seryu was already ahead of her comrade and felt blood dripping from her skin that was damaged. "Argh, those damn attackers or whoever could've taken my eye out, I'll kill them and make sure they beg for mercy!"

Koro looked at his companion with concern seeing how angry she was, seeing the flesh on above and below her left eye was bleeding.

Meanwhile.

Mira, Erza, and Lisanna were talking with Najenda outside the house with the thief.

"I see, you helped that woman." The eye patch woman said lighting a cigarette.

"Yes, hearing she was thief and stole with two guys, but it seems that Seryu girl wasn't being unfair let alone showed mercy." Lisanna stated.

"Yeah, she just killed her two comrades without a second thought." Mira growled clenching her hand.

Erza put her hands on her friends shoulders. "Easy, anyway what should we do with her, she can't go back to the Capital."

Najenda thought for a minute and then looked at the female thief. "Normally I don't like thieves or bandits, however since you seem sincere." The boss of Night Raid took out a paper with instructions. "Here, this will take you to a few soldiers that are outside the Capital, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza escort her to the soldiers, once you do, take the paper and get back to the base."

Mira and Lisanna bowed. "Thank you, ms Najenda."

"(Did they call ms, Najenda?)" The eye patched woman asked looking weirded out but shook the thought off. "Anyway, I must say your Taker Over Magic is quite unique and very skilled."

"Anyway, where is Elfman?" Erza asked.

"Oh, he's training with Tatsumi and Susanoo today." Najenda answered.

Elfman was doing practice fighting against Susanoo while Tatsumi was slashing rocks next to a waterfall.

"Impressive, your fighting skills are good but need to be more improved." The Imperial Arms Human praised. "I know you can do better."

The tall fairy tail man grinned. "That's what a man like me wants to do, especially getting stronger to protect my sisters and my friends."

Tatsumi was in his armor Incursio and slashing rocks for almost half an hour.

Susanoo approached him. "Remember you two, that everything has a weak spot, it takes time to find it, but it'll help in a battle against a opponents even stronger ones."

Tatsumi transformed out of his armor. "I'll remember that."

"Me too!" Elfman grinned while doing a thumbs up pose.

Meanwhile in Earthland.

In a open area in a forest, Erza and two white haired Fairy tail wizards escorted the girl to three Revolution soldiers who took her back to the base.

"Think she'll be alright." Lisanna asked concerned.

"I'm sure she will." Mira answered smiling.

"Come on, let's get back to the Night Raid base." Erza commanded.

They flew away on air manta.

Later in the afternoon.

Gajeel was looking up at the sky, he seemed to be spacing out.

Lily and Levy saw him wondering what they're friend was talking about.

Tatsumi walked pass the two. "Hey."

The Iron Dragon Slayer glanced at the young swordman. "Oh its, you, what'd you need?"

Tatsumi just stood by him. "You know, Levy told me that you're a jerk once and awhile."

Gajeel scoffed but knew the young swordman made a good point. "Yes, I know what I said to you was harsh."

Tatsumi just smiled. "Yes, but Leone told me what you told her that night when Sheele comforted me."

The Iron Dragon Slayer glanced at what he just heard as Tatsumi glanced back. "She told me, that you confessed on a magic council woman was always looking after you because of your character, well that, the truth is that you reminded her of her own late son."

Gajeel chuckled. "Yeah, I have something to admit."

This got the swordsman to look at the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer. "What is that?"

Gajeel started to sing which surprised Tatsumi but it was no surprise to Levy and Lily.

Tatsumi wasn't quite understanding what he was trying to get at. "What is singing suppose to mean?"

"Sometime before Sheele went on that mission with Mine, I was singing alone in the forest where your friends graves were, but Sheele must've overheard me because the next thing I know she was behind me, she was surprised about me singing." Gajeel replied. "She asked me to sing her and her friends a song later after her mission with Mine is complete."

Tatsumi smiled. "I see, but..."

Gajeel lowered his head. "Yes, Sheele died, I was disappointed, she might've been an airhead, but she was kind, she also looked after you, just like Belno looked after me, on top of that, she became friends with Levy, two of them were friends."

Tatsumi smiled again. "Yeah, she was very kind, we'll all miss her."

Levy and Lily smiled at the two starting to become better friends.

Gajeel cleared his throat as Tatsumi thought he saw a tear coming out of Black steel Gajeel's eyes. "Anyway, I need to take a walk."

The young swordsman smiled as he looked up at the sky. "(Sheele, you were a great friend to me, when I kept mourning over my friends death, you were there to comfort me, now thanks to Lisanna's advice, I can move on even more, I will put you, Bulat, Sayo, and Ieyasu in my heart for as long as I live.)"

Lily wiped some tears away from her eyes while Lily stood with proud look. "(Gajeel, you're more of a man than I can remember, I'm proud of you.)" The black Exceed thought smiling proudly.

Natsu and Happy were heading towards the gateway with Lucy Heartfilla, Wendy, and Carla, all of them were riding on horses.

"To think our friends are in another world." Carla spoke.

"Good thing, we're on horses." Lucy stated as she glanced at Fire Dragon and Sky Dragon Slayer knowing their motion sickness.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to see our friends!" Natsu said eagerly.

Happy put his paw up with a smile. "Heh, heh, Aye sir, thanks to Doranbalt's info of the location, we'll be there in no time."

"Its been so long since Fairy Tail's disbandment." Wendy added with bright smile. "Someday we'll be reunited with others!"

As they rode on the gateway was up ahead in the valley.

End of chapter.


	17. Wizards Beliefs, New Demons

Chapter 17: Wizards Beliefs, New Demons.

Back in earthland.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla arrived at the gateway. "Let's activate the gateway."

Together they reached out their arms at the end of the hands were glowing which activated the gateway and the portal opened then sucked them in.

"This is too much!" Happy screamed.

"Let's go find our friends!" Natsu proclaimed.

"I just hope we end up safely!" Lucy added.

"Here we go!" Wendy yelled.

"Talk about a one way trip!" Carla screamed.

Meanwhile Wave returned to the Capital while Koro and Seryu walked through the hallway.

Two Guards noticed Seryu's eye. "What happened her?"

"Don't know, maybe little kitty scratched her." The 2nd guard chuckled quietly.

Despite the quiet laughing from the Guards Seryu was able to hear them but she kept her cool and just kept walking.

In the Conference Room.

Esdeath was talking with Bols.

"Listen, I have a question about something I've been feeling." The General stated.

"What is it? The masked man asked.

"First I want to keep this between us for now, anyway I've been feeling a burn inside me, honestly I not only found out that Gray is member of Night Raid, but that he has a girlfriend, or so it seems." Esdeath explained.

Bols was surprised yet the other side he was interested. "Ok, go on."

"Ever since I recovered I keep seeing Gray and this other girl hugging, whenever I do, I feel something burning inside me, do you know what I'm feeling?"

Bols put his hands under chin before answering. "Its looks like you have jealousy, see jealousy is a feeling people feel when something makes them feel jealousy mainly jealousy works in different ways."

"Really, can you give me examples?" Esdeath asked seemingly interested.

"First, like say a child saw another kid with amazing toy or anything else that looks amazing, that kid would get jealous, as an adult seeing some other adult have something that's amazing that adult would be make that adult feel jealous." Bols explained pointing with his finger. "However the jealousy you feel is different, from what you telling me, this girl you speak of that's with Gray, as we know you love him, however seeing this other girl with him is making you feel jealous of her."

Esdeath tilt her head down. "(I see, this what I'm feeling, its jealousy, I'm feeling jealous of that girl Juvia.)" She thought. "Thank you Bols, I appreciate it."

Bols bowed his head down slightly. "Your weclome anyway, I..."

The door opened with Wave coming inside. "Oh, its about time, you returned, where is Seryu and Koro?"

The country boy heistated to answer. "I...I..."

"Seryu!" A voice exclaimed.

They went to the hallway where Seryu was and she was kneeling down.

Run approached his comrade then crouched down and saw the flesh near her left eye was damaged. "Oh my, what happened to your face?"

"Goodness, we need to get her wound cleaned up." Bols suggested.

"Right, Koro, Bols, and Run take her to medicial room while I talk with Wave." Esdeath ordered.

"Wait..." He was grabbed by the General's hand and taken back to the conference room. "Now take a seat."

Wave took his seat while the General stood up in front of him. "Now tell me, what happened to Seryu's face?"

"She...she..." He stammered as he gulped.

"I'm waiting." Esdeath said slightly impatient.

"You ordered us both to find three thieves, Seryu caught them and tied them up, she executed two, however before she could kill the last one, she was attacked." Wave explained lowering his head.

Esdeath's eye brow raised. "I see, where are Seryu's attacker for that matter who were they?"

"I'm afraid they gotten away along with the last thief as who they were, I don't know I arrived too late to get a describing." Wave lowered his head as he felt a slap from the General's hand.

"Ugh, what a shame, I'm disappointed in you again, not only did you not get to Seryu in time but you didn't get a chance to identify her attackers not to mention you both let the last thief to escape, however her condition needs treated, so for now I'll let this pass cause we'll need her to hunt down Night Raid, however if you severely disappoint me again then I will decide what punishment I shall give you." Esdeath warned with a cold stare. "Is that understood?"

Wave looked up slightly scared. "Yes, ma'am, crystal clear."

Shortly the left side of Sery's face was bandaged but her eye wasn't covered only the would.

"The doctor said her face isn't badly damaged but he suggested she shouldn't do much." Run said. "Beyond that we were able to get some medicine for her injuries, so before she leaves she'll not only need to take this medicine to rub on her face, also every night she'll need to rub the medicine on and then in the morning she'll have change the bandage, and her wound should heal in a week or less.

Seryu gritted her teeth in frustration. "Just great, I can't hardly get to serve justice because Wave was slow to get to me and identify my attackers!"

"Hey, if I wasn't there you would still be on the ground with that wound on your face!" Wave spatted offended.

"That's enough!" The General yelled.

"She's right, this isn't to the time be arguing with each other!" Bols agreed.

"All that matters is that Seryu and Koro weren't killed." Run stated.

Wave calmed down as Seryu still had her angered face. "Whoever my attackers were, I'll make them pay for what they did to me." Koro barked viciously.

Esdeath smiled wickedly. "I'm sure you will."

Natsu and his friends arrived in a snow outskirt village.

"Brr, this place is cold." Happy shivered.

"No joke, this place has so much snow." Carla commented covering herself with her arms.

Lucy wasn't taken this cold well. "Great, we end up in a snow land."

Natsu just grinned. "Its no big deal, so maybe the people here can help us."

"Aye, maybe we can find some food, maybe fish." Happy drooled.

They walked up the dirt path.

"It maybe cold out here, but why aren't there no people out?" Happy asked.

"Its cold, nobody will go out when its cold, tom cat." Carla answered sighing.

"No, he's sort has a point, I mean, sure its cold, but there aren't any travelers around." Lucy said putting her finger under her chin.

"Aaaaah!"

Team Natsu looked to see where the scream they heard and saw a woman in a cloak with a young little boy being chased by humanoid danger beast.

"What in the world is that?" Wendy asked with a gasp.

Lucy was quite shaking by the creature. "That thing looks like a human almost."

"Yeah, those two people look like they're going to be eaten." Carla said worriedly.

Natsu growled and ran over to the humanoid Danger Beast just as the mother tripped scraping her leg on a rock.

The daughter went over to her mother and then knelt down at her.

The mother was barely moving. "My daughter save yourself."

The humanoid Danger Beast leaped towards the mother and her son.

Natsu then jumped at the Danger Beast human. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

The pinkette man punched the humanoid Danger beast in the face with a flaming fist knocking to the ground.

"Let's help those two!" Wendy declared.

"Right!" Lucy agreed taking out one of her golden keys.

"Aye!" Happy's wings appeared.

"Let's stop this beast!" Carla flew up too with her wings.

The girl noticed the strangers. "Who are you guys?"

The mother glanced at them too.

From afar was Spear and her father Chouri were watching this fight. "Could they be..."

"NOW OPEN THE GATE OF THE BULL: TAURUS!" Lucy declared as she put her key straight down as the tall bull appeared with large axe.

"Whoa, where'd that cow come from?" Spear asked.

"Moow, let's party!" Taurus declared as he swung down his ax which sliced the humanoid Danger Beast in half.

"Talk about disgusting." Carla commented.

Just then another Danger Beast with a lizard like face appeared snarling.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy swung her arms creating a strong wind that blew away the Danger Beast lizard.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Natsu unleashed his breath attack which engulfed the last Danger Beast and burned it the ground.

"OH YEAH!" Natsu jumped in joy.

"Alright!" Wendy added cheerfully.

"WE DID IT!" Lucy cheered.

"How about a smooch from you, Lucy?" Taurus asked drooling and pink hearts in his eyes.

"Go home!" The blonde girl commanded as the muscle bull disappeared.

Spear and Chouri were amazed what they just saw.

The mother's leg was bleeding. "I'm not sure, I can walk."

Wendy knelt down to the mother and put her arms out then her hands began to glow.

Seconds later the mother opened her eyes was healed. "What's this, my leg isn't..." She looked at her daughter who was surprised and relieved. "Mommy!"

Natsu and his friends smiled.

"Nice to see, your mother is fine." Lucy said relieved.

"Good thing, we had Wendy with us." Natsu smiled brightly.

"Aye sir, don't forget Carla too" Happy commented.

Spear approached them. "Excuse me, are you guys not from around here?"

The wizards look at the girl. "Are you talking to us?" Natsu spoke.

Spear and her father talked to the wizards in their hut house in the village in the snow land outskirt.

Natsu and his friends were told of the corruption which left them horrified yet angry but to learn that the poor and weak are suffering severely.

"Those scums, making the innocent suffer while the strong are surviving." Natsu growled clenching his hands.

Lucy was disgusted and scared. "This place is horrible, to think such bloodshed and war is happening everyday of this point."

"Aye, this ain't cool." Happy muttered.

Wendy was silent with disgusted look. "That for sure, hearing about this Esdeath woman sounds just as worse."

Carla's eyes were shut with a disgusted look. "(To think most humans here are just as messed, this world couldn't be more messed up that it is.)"

Spear cleared her throat. "Anyway, I was going to meet with two spies from the Revolotionary Army in nearby forest next to Capital."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lucy asked concerned.

Father decided to speak. "Yes, but we have ways to making sure we won't get seen by the Jaegers, or anyone else from the Empire."

Natsu put his fist into his hand's palm. "Heh, heh, I say we come along after all we still need to find some friends of ours."

Wendy smiled agreeing to other Dragon Slayer's statement.

Carla smiled. "I agree, our friends might be out there."

Lucy was little scared but knew her friends were right. "Right, we need to find our friends!"

"In that case, I'll escort you guys to the location where my father and I are going to meet the two Revolution spies." Spear said. "I mean they should have info on your friends."

Wizards smiled joyfully.

Team Natsu was riding in one carriage while Spear rode with her father in their own carriage.

Natsu was groaning. "Oh, did we have to take a carrage?"

Wendy used her healing magic again. "Don't worry, this will make you feel good for awhile until we get there."

"Natsu smiled brightly. "Man, I still wish we rode on horses."

"Quit your whining." Lucy groaned.

Night Raid was in the meeting room.

"Everyone, the Revolutionary Army is raising as we speak, its time for me to explain our first order of business!" Najenda announced. "Have you heard of the pact Religious known as Path of Peace?"

"People that believes a person's good deeds that determines among jeopardy of life." Chelsea answered.

Tatsumi realized something. "Oh yeah, I remember that something happening in my village, in fact the day I left for the Capital, the mayor gave a statue of their god."

Najenda looked at the map on the table in front of her and the team. "In the pass ten years more and more people have been joining, influences are quite high in eastern part of the Capital, we have a reasont to believe they're taking up arms, to take a relgious rebelling!"

Everyone narrowed their eyes in surprise.

"Therefore the plan is to use that to our advantage!"

Tatsumi abrutly got from his seat as Gray stomped his foot. "WAIT A SECOND!"

"Did you morons have to be loud?" Gajeel asked rubbing his ears.

"Do you know how many could die in this rebellion?!" Tatsumi and Gray asked together.

"Amazing, they agree on something too." Mira commented.

"Like how Gray and Natsu agree on somethings too." Elfman muttered.

"I agree with them, should we try to stifull it or something?" Erza asked seemingly not liking the idea.

"This country has just come this close to its end." Najenda stated crushing her cigarette.

Tatsumi and Gray lowered their heads.

"Before you and Ice boy burst a vessel, remember the before the Ban Tribe Revolt?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, including the Hero from the North, remember?" Lubbock added.

"They were both revolts that were suppressed by Esdeath, their mistake was the oppose the Empire all by themselves." Chelsea explained.

"Yeah, the Empire is still incredibly powerful after a while the Path of Peace's insurrection would be suppressed as well with large amounts of people killed in the end." Lubbock added.

"Yes, when that happens the Revolutionary Army will make its move when the Path of Peace beings to their armed uprising and we have the tribe in the west being an attack as well." Najenda explained putting her head on the map. "Secondly when that happens the Empire will be forced to defend both sides of the boarder, however that won't be enough so for the finishing blow so the Revolutionary Army will cause a riot in the south as soon as we march into the Capital then Empire will bring brought down to its knees."

"I see, we're planning a three way offensive." Mira stated. "Sounds like a plan to me." Elfman grinned.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait to take out those bastards." Gajeel added cracking his knuckles. "Yeah, we can be sure we'll keep fighting." Lily added with a smile.

"The Empire has a history of understimated us, however they don't know that we have trump cards like the wizards." Najenda added.

"We're your trump cards?" Erza asked surprised.

"I think I like that." Gajeel stated cracking his knuckles. "Besides we get to kick those Empire punks butts."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure all of you guys will be safe meaning some of us will be a serprate group but I'll get to that in a bit." Najenda stated. "Anyway, the starting point is the Frontier of the Empire to get to the Capital from there, they'll need a cut through several forts and castles, luckily we've already arranged betrayals by the crown princes of several of the castles since there were many cases where those who were taking their jobs seriously were demoted, it was a simple matter to convince them."

The Night Raid eye patch woman moved a check point chest on the map. "Therefore it should be a quite a sight, our forces will be able to storm the capital to claim castle after castle without spilling any more amount of blood, also the Empire will send their Trump Card General Budo and the royal guards which works in our favor."

"This will be the perfect to kill the source behind this." Akame pointed out.

"The source of this, I assume its that Minister you guys are talking about?" Mira asked.

"Yes, once we kill, rip the empire apart from the inside." Akame replied.

"Minister Honest is pretty slick." Lubbock stated.

"I see, so he would likely try to escape." Taran commented.

"Right, but that won't matter I'll find him and make him pay for this mess with his face." Leone stated cracking her knuckles.

"However we promised the Western Tribe to give them back their land." Najenda spoke.

"I have feeling that was the case after all, part of the western territory was orginally owned by the foreign tribes." Mine stated as she gripped her right arm using left hand.

Tatsumi glanced at her. "(Oh yeah, I forgot that Mine's blood's comes from half of a western tribe.)"

"After the Empire falls and its laws will disappear, the angry citizens will also abate." Najenda added. "If we continue to move things smoothly towards the sinking of the Capital, there won't be much bloodshed."

"Gray, Tatsumi, you and the Earthland Wizards understand?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, sorry we lost our cool." Tatsumi said lowering his head with guilt. "Me too." Gray added bowing his head.

"If the plans have been made then all there is left to do is to execute, but...the reason as to we can't do that yet must be connected to the job this time." Susanoo said as his face had a smile. "As one would expect from my Master!"

"That's exactly it, Susanoo!" Najenda squealed excitedly.

Lubbock growled lowly with a jealous stare.

The leader cleared her throat. "Ahem, at the moment the Path of Peace is the key to everything, but there's one problem..."

Everyone narrowed their eyes at the Leader. "There seems to be some commotion going on within, Far East of the Capital, there is man named Borick, a spy sent by the Minister, his goal is to sieze the Path of Peace, and stop the Armed uprising from happening."

"What a sneaky rat!" Taran remarked.

"He also plans to kill the lord and make him into a true God, and stand at the peak himself." Najenda added.

"Isn't there anyway you could pass information to them and prevent that?" Tatsumi asked.

"There's a group withing that sides with Borick and they have a great deal of influence, they also are back up of the Empire too." Najenda replied.

""This is most replusive part of the Minister, he doesn't even try to suppress the outer parts and instead tries to seize the inner workings." Chelsea added. "That's what this mission is this time."

"Yes, therefore we must go the headquarters of the Path of Peace and defeat Borick." Najenda stated. "There's more, we have information about him mixing drugs into the food of small percentages of adherents, once they're addicted the fiend uses them as loyal playtoys."

"Such a pig!" Juvia spatted in disgust.

"No joke, a scumbag!" Mira added showing a great disgusted look.

"He's no man, he's a sick pervert!" Elfman proclaimed raising his fists.

"The nerve of that man." Lisanna commented with angry eyes.

"I agree with them!" Lubbock protested. "He's probably playing with of women by now!"

"To put drug in food is nothing more than a insult to food..." Susanoo added.

"WE SHALL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" They protested together angrily.

""You six guyus are angry yet your point is off." Najenda muttered with a sweatdrop.

"If we don't stop this pig, he'll keep drugging more and more people." Leone commented.

"Also we can't forget about the Jaegers either as long as Esdeath is calling the shots, they might as well be a private army of the Empire." Najenda stated. "However since they don't know we have other Wizards on our side but they know of Gray's magic, so you and Juvia have to be careful."

The two wizards looked at her. "Esdeath now knows of your Ice Maker Magic and Ice Demon Slayer Magic, as for you Juvia I have no doubt once she encounters you, she might kill you so that she can have Gray to herself."

"No joke, Esdeath might still be in love with Gray, so she might see Juvia as a rival." Mira commented.

Juvia's eyes wide with surprise, she never thought someone would see her as a rival from her point she only saw Lucy as a rival(Even though Lucy doesn't have romantic feelings for Gray).

"Anyway, we must lure the Jaegers out as well." Chelsea suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mine said rising her arm up.

"If the opporunity presents itself, also we have requests to kill Kurome and Bols." Najenda stated.

The Take Over siblings were troubled at that request on killing a sibling such as Kurome but they kept quiet.

"Gray, you should be able to fight familiar faces, right?" Najenda asked as she then glanced at Tatsumi. "As for you Tatsumi, will you be able to handle this much too?"

Gray lowered his head. "(Wave is a good guy, Bols is nice despite his work yet he's a good cook even has a wife and daughter, Run seems nice too, however if I know them like I do, they won't let anyone get harm anyone that's on their team, so if I face one of them, then I have no choice but to fight...but.)"

Juvia looked at her love interest's face putting her hand on his shoulder. "(Gray, its ok.)"

Tatsumi had his own thoughts. "(I know that killing is too much, but Seryu the Imperial Guard I met killed Sheele, therefore I had to accept this work cause of my village that is starving, so I have no choice.)"

Gray looked up while clenching his head. "I won't hold back, also my friends from Fairy Tail and Taran, I know we don't kill back in our world but this Empire needs to be stopped so the people here can live in peaceful life and bright future besides my guild and others fight for the good of humanity like we always had!"

His Fairy Tail members smiled as Gray glanced at Taran. "As for you Taran, you're not a Fairy tail wizard, but I consider as my friends."

This surprised the Psychic Wizard. "Why, you forget I was going to be member of Avatar."

"Even so, after all we been through, you should know what friendship is like, I know you still have goodness inside that's what I believe." Gray replied. "I believed that cause in a way you sorta of remind of another friend who had trouble what was alluded her all along."

His thoughts were referring to Ultear who was feeling she was still rotten to the core but she used a spell to save his life.

Taran faintly smiled and felt something inside her feel slightly warm. "Thanks."

"I knew what I was getting into as well, I won't hesitate to kill anyone that isn't a target nor the fact that's a threat or bringing harm to a innocent person!" Tatsumi spoke.

Every Night Raid smiled at the boys speech.

"(Tatsumi and Gray do have a certain resolve in their eyes, hopefully none of them including the wizards won't feel any sympathy for the enemies and get killed.)" Chelsea thought as she realized what she just said. "(Wait, for a sec I can't stop worrying about them both.)"

Esdeath was sitting on a chair in her bedroom. "(Gray Fullbuster, I'll be sure to find you before anyone else does, if Juvia tries to protect you I won't show her mercy unless you surrender to yourself to me and will remain with me forever.)"

In a location next to the Capital.

Spear's carrages stopped as they did everyone got out.

Two revolution spies, a tall man with short black hair and short young girl with brown hair came out from behind a few trees.

"Are those the spies?" Natsu pointed.

"Oh, who are those four?" The revolution female spy asked.

Spear knew it wasn't to explain much. "Some people that might be from Earthland."

This got the wizards to gasp quietly.

The tall muscle man gasped too. "Wait, you mean like those wizards with Night Raid?"

"What is Night Paid?" Natsu asked.

"Its Night Raid!" Spear shouted.

Lucy wasn't surprised about Natsu's memory remembering he used to prounce her name wrong.

"Anyway, my name is Ritone." The short black haired man said motion his hand up.

"My name is Pais, Ritone is my partner and boyfriend." the brown haired girl.

"Aw, that's cute." Wendy said cutely however a thought came what the other thing the tall muscle man said. "Wait, you said wizards were in Night Raid, did you not?"

"Yes, the boss of Night Raid Najenda told us and some of the Revolution army about them, they were really a big help to them." The young revolution female spy answered. "As you Spear told you probably, Night Raid is a group of assassins that take out any villains that were working with the Empire."

"When you say take out, you mean kill?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I know its horrible, but the targets are just worse, see some torture the weak or have them executed in public." Spear said lowering her head. "My father and I were almost killed by three Beasts from the Capital, but we were saved."

"We heard, Spear told us that some chick Esdeath was just as worse." Natsu said.

"I'm afraid that's not just worse." Pais spoke. "Esdeath is rotting to the core, she kills people enjoying the bloodshed she causes."

"She sounds scary." Lucy said shaken a bit.

"Anyway, Night Raid is planning on going to the Kyoroch to assassinate Borick." The Revolution tall man said.

"Who is Borick?" Natsu asked.

"He's a man that's a spy in the town of Kyoroch, we were informed that he's drugging women's food and drinks." Spear explained. "Not only that, he plans on killing the Found Lord and take the Path of the Peace to himself."

Natsu growled at what he was hearing. "That scumbag, he'll pay for what his actions."

Spear admired the Dragon Slayer's spirit.

"Man, this world is more messed up than we thought." Carla commented.

"Yeah, this empire is such darkness inside." Lucy said frighteningly.

"Even so, we need to find our friends." Wendy suggested.

"Aye, so we need to get this Kyoroch place!" Happy declared.

The Revolution spies nodded and approached the wizards handing them a map.

"What is this?" Natsu asked.

"Its a map, showing where to get Kyoroch." The female spy answered. "As we told you all, Night Raid is journeying there, but will have to cross a valley, so no doubt they'll be going there, but I have feeling they might run into trouble."

"Can we get a bite to eat?" Natsu asked as his stomach growled.

"Yeah, I want some fish." Happy waved his arms.

His friends did the anime fall. "Aah!"

"Don't worry, they won't leave so soon, they'll probably still planning their strategy." Pais spoke.

Spear cleared her throat. "Anyway, there's a diner in the Capital, so I'll be waiting outside the capital resting while you guys eat."

Natsu and his friends went to the diner.

Some people stared at them. "Are they staring at us?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Guess they haven't seen us before." Carla whispered.

"Perhaps, but don't do anything to cause any suspiciousness." Natsu added.

Soon later they ate, as usually Natsu and Happy ate fast like pigs, Lucy was eating slowly so did Wendy and Carly.

"As usually those two love to eat." Carla said looking grossed out.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." Lucy commented.

Short time later they paid for the food using the money Spear gave them.

As they exited out of the building.

Natsu got a glance of a woman holding her daughter, he noticed they looked worried so he walked over to them.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

Natsu approached the two. "Excuse me, is something wrong?"

The woman and her daughter looked nervous.

Lucy approached them. "Hi, my name is Lucy."

Wendy waved smiling. "My name is Wendy, nice to meet you two."

Carla and Happy flew which surprised the girl. "Kitties!" She hugged them tightly.

"You're squeezing me." Happy groaned.

"Please, let go." Carla demanded.

At the Capital's dungeon.

Poison Ivy was awake early.

Then she heard voices outside the Palace Gardan, using her flower eye to see who was talking, she saw two Imperial Guards.

"So where was Dr Stylish's other hidden lab?" First one asked.

"I heard that there's another part of the valley leading to Kyoroch, simply put there's another path before entering the valley, but to get there you would have to get to the pass a few S-Class Mountain Danger Beasts, the types are said to be strong." The other guard replied. "To be honest, I heard Syura's team has someone that wanted to meet Dr Stylish cause of his work."

"I see, but that won't happen because he's dead." Firs Guard replied with a sigh.

The two guards then walked away "(Excellent, that could be our new hideout including to create another Hellcore and maybe more.)" Poison Ivy thought with a sinister smile.

In the Capital.

Akame and Najenda were in the city wearing their cloaks but had their hoodies off their heads.

"These people should see us." Nanjenda whispered.

"Yeah, I have also have no doubt that witness us and report to the Capital." Akame agreed.

Nearby a few cizitens looking from inside their houses saw them but kept quiet.

Later that day.

Esdeath took her team to the conference room.

"I just been told that witnesses saw Najenda and Akame walking through the city." The General announced.

"Akame and a Najenda were in the city!" Seryu exclaimed as Koro growled.

"Yes, however both went in seperate ways." Esdeath replied. "Najenda went to the East while Akame went to the south."

"If they're heading east, they'll be at the Path of Peace in Kyoroch headquarters but if they go south they'll reach a city that supports the Revolutionary Army."

"We should cut them quickly, let's go!" Wave suggested.

"No, Night Raid is well known around the Capital, also fully aware of the wanted posters around the City, our guards sensed them as since they showed up." Esdeath stated.

"Yes, however still no sign of Gray Fullbuster." Run with his hand under his chin looking concerned

"Something troubling you?" Wave asked.

"Nothing its just that I have a feeling that Gray will a tough opponent." The blonde replied.

Kurome gritted her teeth. "Man, I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"Perhaps but he would've killed you with his Magic." Wave stated.

"Either way, Gray will be a tough opponent." Esdeath added. "However for now I want him brought into custody alive."

"Why is that, I mean he's a member of Night Raid." Seryu inquired as Koro barked in agreement.

Esdeath ignored the question. "Anyway, Akame and Najenda were easily seen, meaning it sounds too easy."

"Yes, it would be a trap if they wanted to be seen in the open." Run stated.

"Right, so they lure us out the Capital." Seryu added.

Edeath narrowed her eyes. "That's how Najenda fights with a cool mind and burning heart."

"Are you saying its too dangerous to follow her?" Wave asked.

"No, she won't get away this time, after planning it safe, Night Raid has finally come out of the shadows, if it is a trap I don't care, we'll destroy them and the trap too, for now we must take them down!"

"YEAH!" Her team declared.

Then a thought occured to Wave. "I have a question about our prisoners?"

"What is it?" Esdeath asked.

"What should we do with them?" The country boy asked.

Esdeath wondered that too. "Hmm, tell you what, have them join us, as soon a night falls."

"Do you think its a good idea?" Bols asked looking concerned.

Esdeath nodded her head. "Yes, after we destroy Night Raid then we'll find a way to kill them."

Seryu smirked madly. "I like that."

Koro smirked as well. "Bark!"

Her team nodded.

Later the Jaegers left

Budo soon arrived at the dungeon. "Attention, Demons of Tartaros!"

Fang growled. "What is old geezer?"

"I suggest you watch your tongue, fiend!" Budo growled.

"Aw, are you tell Minister on me?" Fang asked in a mockery tone.

"That's enough!" Saki commanded. "Anyway, what'd you need?

"I was giving orders for you assist the Jaegers on a mission." Budo explained. "Naturally the people would be in their houses after sunset but we ordered them to get inside soon for today so you demons will be able to leave soon without causing a scene."

Saki thought about this. "(Hmm, that could be opporunity to escape, beyond that we'll be able to find this Dr Stylish's grave.)"

The Lightning Demon got up from her bed. "Understood."

"Good." Budo said as he left the dungeon.

Short time later.

Budo was escorting the Demons to the Palace gates.

Saki glanced at Poison Ivy with a nod.

The Demon Plant raised her arms in the arm. "DARK SLEEP POWDER!"

Budo turned around along with the guards as the dark blue spores was in the around and then Budo and the guards felt drowsy and fell on the ground asleep.

"LET'S GO!" Saki ordered.

The five demons dash towards the gates and ran through the city streets.

"Did you find anything more info around this Capital, Poison Ivy?" Fang asked.

"Yes, I learned this Dr Stylish has a hidden lab in a mountain ridge in the west from the Capital." The Demon Plant replied.

"Ok then, first lets' find the graveyard and find this scientist's grave." Saki stated. "Then Kay will use his Neo-Necromancer Curse to reborn this scientist into a Demon.

"YEAH!" Her Demon comrades proclaimed in unison.

Poison Ivy cleared her throat. "Oh I have something else to report, I learned the Ice Wizard and Ice Demon Slayer Gray Fullbuster is here."

The Demons gasped in shock.

"What, as in the same brat that's the son of Silver Fullbuster?!" Kay asked angrily.

"Yes, what I don't know is that, why did Esdeath and her group tell us about that." Poison Ivy said with a low growl.

"That doesn't matter, one Fairy tail Wizard isn't much a of threat, also this Night Raid doesn't have any magic!" Leon stated.

"Yes, but rememeber those Imperial Arms that the Jaegers used?" Saki asked as her group nodded. "I have feeling that this Night Raid Assassin group might have some as well."

"Even so, we'll kill any of these humans that get in our way!" Fang smirked evily. "I can't wait to cause destruction in this pathetic city!"

Kay chuckled evilly. "As well as finding humans as subjects for my experiment."

Leon was still confused. "Ok, but still why didn't Esdeath and her squad tell us about Gray, she must have kind of reason of not spilling that info to us."

Saki had a realization face and growled. "I think know why..."

Her Demon comrades looked at her. "Its because I think she's in love with him."

Her guildmates were left in awe. "Say what?"

"On that night I was on night patrol, I asked her a question on what she does these days, she mentioned she tortured prisoners and find new torture methods, however she took interest in love." Saki explained.

Fang just laughed amusingly. "That ice bitch, falling in love, that doesn't sound suitable for someone like her."

"I agree, I mean I heard she's a psychopath killer." Poison Ivy added. "Then again I overheard Run talking with the old fat Minister, mentioning Esdeath still harbored feelings for Gray, either way, I have a feeling she won't let us lay a finger on Gray."

"Even so, she or her little squad won't get in our way." Saki stated clenching her hand tightly.

Soon later.

Bols, Wave, and Kurome were riding horses through the canyon.

"We're about to face the tough criminals in the Capital not mention Gray Fullbuster the Ice Wizard who's also a Ice Demon Slayer." Bols stated. "Do you think I'll match against him and those Night Raid punks."

Wave turned to look at the masked man. "Yeah, I'll be sure to have your guys back, however defeating a Wizard won't be easy, so you two need to be careful."

Kurome smirked. "You're sweet and all saying that but its not hard to see, that you're the useless of all the Jaegers."

"What, was is that?" The country boy asked.

"I overheard that Seryu was attacked." Kurome replied.

"What, she was attacked, by who?" Bols asked.

Wave groaned for a second before speaking. "Not sure, but Seryu was safe so was Koro, however Seryu had a scratch mark on her left eye which was bandaged, though her eye was ok, I can tell she was frustrated because she lost her chance to kill the last thief."

"Or maybe its was because you weren't there in time to find out for yourself who were her attackers were, beyond that you won't last five minutes against Night Raid or Gray." Kurome remarked.

"Well, you never seen me in action!" Wave stated firmly.

"Really then show me what you have." Kurome teased.

"Knock it off you two, stop arguing!" Bols ordered.

Wave calmed down then up ahead there was a scarecrow. "Look ahead, what is that?"

"Looks like a scarecrow." Kurome answered.

"Like I said very suspicious." Bols added observing the scarecrow further.

"Keep your eyes open." Wave stated as they all got off their horses.

Mine was laying above a cliff side. "Looks like there is only three, guess Esdeath split the team."

Next to her was Taran. "Hmm, guess she couldn't resist finding the boss."

Mine took her aim at Kurome but as she did an image of Akame took her place. "(Oh, she looks like Akame, you could tell their related, Akame shouldn't be the one to kill her, I need...a perfect shot.)" She thought as she got up and cocked her Pumpkin's trigger.

She fired her Pumpkin's laser but the last second Kurome dodged it.

Susanoo emerged from the scarecrow and charged at Kurome.

"Look out!"

Wave quickly stepped in and blocked it but was sent flying away.

"Snipe may have missed but we got ride of one you." Najenda appeared behind her was Gray, Erza in her Flame Empress Armor, Tatsumi in his armor, Akame, and Leone.

"Gray, its you!" Bols exclaimed as he eyed at the red head woman. "Who are you miss?"

"I'm Erza Scarlet, I believe you know Gray." The Armor Wizard answered.

Bols gasped in surprise. _"So, another wizard came from Earthland."_

"Well that won't matter, Gray nearly took out the General!" Kurome shouted. "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

Gray wasn't intimidated.

"Bols, Kurome, two of you selected as targets, prepare to die!" Najenda pointed.

"Targets." Bols said as he remembered something previously.

In his head he heard of the people he burned screaming. "I burned countless people alive, I always knew someone would come after to me..."

Then images of his wife and daughter came to his head. "However...I can't allow myself to die."

Akame approached her sister.

"Big sister."

"Hello Kurome."

Her sister put her hadns together. "Its so nice to see you." She said as she began to take out her sword so did Akame. "I can add you to Yatsufusa!"

Kurome raised her sword up as she did dark energy emerged from the air and went straight down the ground.

Then from the ground four figures emerged and then a large skeleton creature appeared and carried Kurome its claw hand.

"It took a guess whether Esdeath would split up the party, seeing this now is sure why she did, since Kurome is using Yatsufusa, it'll take more then a trap to throw her off.)" Najenda thought.

"How a battle between Imperial Arms, and with a Ice Wizard that's also a Ice Demon Slayer." Kurome chuckled.

Gray's raised an eyebrow. "Huh, wait how did you know what I was?"

The Night Raid were wondering that too.

"Kurome, focus!" Bols ordered.

The Night Raid prepared to battle.

"(The more puppets she summons the more she slows down.)" Akame thought as she dashed ahead and leaped onto the Skeleton Danger Beast. "(That works for me!)"

She leaped off the Skeleton's legs and shoulder then lunged down swinging her sword but Kurome blocked using her sword then pushed back her sister.

Akame charged at her again but then one of the puppets blocked her sword.

Seeing the puppet shocked Akame. "Natala!"

Akame dodged her former comrade's spear. "Let him rest in peace!"

Kurome charged with her sword. "Why should I do that?" She collided her sword with Akame's.

Natala charged with his spear until.

Erza out of nowhere blocked Natala's spear and using her Flame Empress' sword which set out embers as soon as her puppets spear collided with Erza's.

"What the?" Kurome asked.

Bols was shocked. "No way!"

Erza then kicked Natala in the stomach really hard making him fall on his back.

Kurome hissed at the red woman. "You'll pay for that!"

Erza swung her sword which let out a flames Kurome instantly backed away.

Bols was shocked. "(Her sword just let out more flames!)"

Natala pushed Akame off the skeleton which gave Bols a perfect shot.

Tatsumi however managed to catch her. "You can't take them on by yourself."

Akame lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

Erza went down with the others.

The S-Class Danger Skeleton Beast put Akame and Natala on side of a cliff side. "Akame, too bad you betrayed the Empire, DESTAGHOUL KILL THEM!"

Destaghoul unleashed a blue fire breath and burned everything in front of her.

After the attack was done Night Raid was separated.

"S-Class Danger Beasts are worst than we thought." Mine commented.

"Ha, that changed the terrain, but that's what I expect from Night Raid, but now there is another Wizard my comrades and I have to deal with." Kurome said chewing her cookies and suddenly had a frustrated look on her face. "Natala, I'm sorry I didn't realize there was a strong opponent like this Erza."

Natala just stared at her.

Lubbock was in the trees setting his Imperial Arms Cross Tails but heard the blast. "So battle begins, Najenda, I'll do my best to help out."

"Don't worry, you'll doing great." Levy praised who was hiding on another branch.

Gajeel and Lily were scouting around another part of the forest.

"This sucks." Gajeel groaned. "I really hope to get some Jaeger butt."

"Don't worry, we'll our chance soon or later." Lily said calmly.

Najenda and Susanno were together with Gray and Erza, they were facing the Destaghoul

"This Danger Beast's power is true to its class." The human Imperial Arms said.

"S-Class Danger Beasts, amazing just like its hard to finish an S-Class Request." Erza muttered.

"No joke, I refuse to let a skeleton beast get the better of us." Gray stated.

"Everyone work together, however Gray assist Tatsumi, and Erza look for Leone then you two assist Akame!" Najenda commanded.

Two wizards then went their way.

"Its certainly a forminble foe." Susanoo stated as she charged at the creature. "However I'll take it on while you and the others go for the other Jaegers!"

The Leader smiled. "Expected from my Imperial Arms."

Kurome was sitting on a large rock eating her cookies while Natala stood by her but was holding his stomach in pain and saw a some of his clothes burned.

Mine from afar noticed this. "(Hmm, sounds like one of the Wizards' doing, now if only I can defeat Kurome.)"

Natala spotted the pinkette girl and then his spear grew longer impaling a tree behind Mine.

(Its a Imperial Arms!)" She thought.

A girl wearing a cow girl's outfit came running down the spear wielding two pistol guns. "A Gun Slinger!"

Taran jumped from behind the bushes. "Psychic Beam!"

She unleashed psychic like beam of energy from her hands that created a magic circle and hit the cowgirl's shoulder and made her fall to the cliff's side.

"Not bad, I owe you." Mine praised.

Taran smiled. "No problem."

Tatsumi was going up against a Gorilla like Danger Beast. "Is this Danger Beast too, never seen one like this."

The Gorilla charged doing a barrage of punches then bit Tatsumi's arm but the browned haired boy punched the ape hard in the face.

Apeman recovered from the punch and charged at the young swordsman.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"

Gray created ice floor underneath the Ape creature making it fall slide right into nearby trees.

Out of nowwhere man wearing a black cloak and had a red mask. "Inexperienced...inexperienced..inexperienced." He chanted.

The red masked stranger swung its blade at Tatsum's head but didn't leave a scratch. "(Man, if weren't for my armor I would be dead.)"

"What is that guy?" Gray asked.

"I failed...failed." The red masked man chanted.

Meanwhile

Akame was dodged Bols' flames. "His flames are fast, I had enough!"

"Its not wise to attack from the front!" Bols stated as he fired his flamethrower.

Akame at the last second dodged it and charged from behind but another puppet blocked her attack then pushed her away.

Leone ran over to her friend but then a whip snatched her heel and swung her into the cliff's wall. "Congratulations, you made me mad."

She got up and looked at the red spiked haired man. "I can see right through..."

The red spiked man began to swung his whip around so fast but Leone put her arms in defense. "(Damn it, my eyes can't keep up with that whip.)"

Kurome was looking down from the cliff side she was on.

"Isn't great, I have the coolest friends, Doya was an assassin sent in from the Northern Tribes you can see the confident nature that shows on on her face but she was crying and screaming when I killed her if I recall, Wall was a famous Guardmans but I killed him because he was protecting a target of mine, Apeman's a muscle head, but he's easy to control so I've added him as favorite for a while, Hentarr was a survivor from the Ban Tribes, his movements are tricky and I sure had a hard time killing him, I"m very proud now of owning him, Rokgough was a General of the Empire however he was exposed of betraying the Empire and joining the Revoluationary Army so he was assassinated, I found Destaghoul hibernating in the huge hole of a Siega, that was lucky, Natala is a friend from my childhood, he now guards me completely during Yatsfusa's activation." Kurome explained as she winked with her left eye. "I had another Danger Beast as my puppet but for now you all will have to wait."

"(So another puppet hasn't appeared yet, wonder what is.)" Tatsumi thought.

"This fight is getting more intense." Gray commented.

just then Apeman appeared it at Tatsumi but the swordsman swung his spear at the gorilla but didn't do much. "Useless, he's already dead." Kurome stated as the Ape creature grabbed hold of Tatsum's legs and slammed him into the ground.

"NOW GRAY!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!"

Gray created an Arrow made of ice and shot through the Apeman's head.

Kurome felt this sense. "Apeman fell, oh well, at least I still have the others."

Tatsumi took his swing with his spear and sliced off the ape's head.

Rokgough continued swinging his whip around again and again but this time Leone caught it with her hand. "Got ya."

"Don't let go of his whip!"

Najenda used her mechnical arm to punch the red head man in the stomach. "General Rokgough, I'll free you from this curse."

"Seeing the boss in action, its something seen not every time." Leone commented.

Kurome was running down towards Leone which the blonde noticed however the young Yeager girl was then engulfed in a water mass.

"What is this?" She asked as she placed back on the cliffside

Juvia appeared in front of her the black haired Jaeger girl. "Drip, drip, drop."

Kurome turned to see the water wizard. "Just what the hell are you?"

"Thanks, I owe you." Leone grinned doing a thumbs up.

Juvia smiled back and turned her attention to Kurome who was mad. "To think another person like your friend Erza and Gray is part of Night Raid, no matter my puppets and I will make sure you won't leave here alive."

The water wielder caught what the girl said. "(Puppets, that's right, her Imperial Arms allows to control to dead.)" An image of Keyes came to her head. "(To think this girl is doing what Keyes did messing the deceased like if they were his toys but to Keyes they were his subjects.)"

Erza then arrived. "Juvia, and Leone, we'll deal with her later, for now we need to assist Akame."

"Right!" The two girls proclaimed.

Mirajane was with Elfman and Lisanna somewhere in the forest with a determination looks on their faces.

Chelsea with them carrying her supplies. "For attacking whenever the opportunity arises, we're do the same."

Meanwhile in the graveyard the new Demons of Tartaros arrived at there and came to the gravestone that Dr Stylish was buried in.

"Hmm, its time." Saki stated with a malicious smile.

Fang began to dig up the grave and in the last minute, they uncovered the Scientist's body.

Kay approached the body. "Demonic Reborn!"

His Khakkhara unleashed a dark black energy and went around Dr Stylish's body.

Saki smirked evily. "We're making new Demons and then we'll focus on destroying every human in this world including Gray Fullbuster!"

Her Demon comrades began to laugh madly.

"Hold on, when I was reborn this scientist I also looked into his memories." Kay spoke.

"What kind of memories did you see?" Fang asked.

"Something that we might find useful there like more subjects for my experiment." The skeleton creature said with a sinister smile.

Dr Stylish's transformation was complete, he had demonic red eyes, with a gargoyle like face, with wings of a bats, long tail but he was still wearing his scientist uniform.

"Now say hello to Goliath the Demon Gargoyle!" Kay proclaimed. "I also added another trick to this new demon."

"What is that?" Fang asked.

"I feel we should test it." Kay suggested. "Seeing the memories in this scientist's head, I have a feeling Night Raid's base might have deceased comrade buried there."

Saki smirked. "Alright, Fang, Poison Ivy, you two stay with Kay while I and Leon head to the hidden lab on other side of the canyon, also follow Night Raid if they're going to this Kyoroch place then Gray will be with them."

Kay, Poison Ivy,and Fang nodded their heads and the Demons ran off with their new comrade.

Meanwhile in the Capital.

Budo was with the palace guards talking with Emperor and the Minister.

"General Budo, I'm quite disappointed that you let the Demons escape." Minister Honest said coldly.

Budo lowered his head. "Forgive me, they did a surprise attack on me, but more like it was from the plant demon woman, she used a sport of some kind to put my and the guards asleep."

Makoto was worried. "Alright, all we can do is hope that General Esdeath and her team will destroy those fiends before they cause a panic."

Honest was not happy but did sort of like the Emperor's suggested. "Agreed, however Budo, take some of your men to search around any areas, for the Demons and kill them."

"Understood." Budo bowed as he left the throne room.

The six supportive men were scared but kept their calm.

Fang, Poison Ivy, Goliath, and Kay arrived at the Night Raid base.

"Hmm, quite the base these humans have." Poison Ivy commented.

"Yeah, but its not as good as the hideout the Nine Demon Gates had." Fang scoffed.

"Anyway, let's search around for anything useful for my experiments." Kay commanded.

Time passes as Poison Ivy looked inside each room but found nothing until she came to a room which was Tatsumi's as she walked inside she noticed a picture of boy and a girl. "Hmm, wonder who those two kids are."

She then noticed a written on the photo. "Sayo, Ieysau, I will get stronger to see this Empire is finished, with Night Raid and the Wizards from Earthland I will make sure that happens."

Poison Ivy growled deeply. "(Wizards, there must be more of them here besides Gray Fullbuster, however if Sayo and Ieysau are dead, then that means...)"

Kay found two graves with stones on the cliffside. "Hmm, one of these corpses should be useful." He then raised his Khakkhara up. "Demonic Eyes!"

His eyes glowed red in the center of his eyes two figures of the came to his head. "(Hmm interested, that girl might be useful then the dead boy here.)"

Fang arrived seeing the look on his comrade's face. "Which body should I dig up?"

"The one on the right." Kay replied.

The Wolf demon dug up the body of Sayo.

"DEMONIC REBORN!" Kay declared rising his Khakkhara over the dead girl.

Sayo's dead body began to emerge from the ground then as she did her body began to change, she grew feathers underneath her arms, her hands and feet then changed into talon claws, she still wore her robe, on her left hand was now her Tartaro Guildmark.

Kay put his arms out smirking evilly. "SAY HELLO TO FELICITY THE HARPY DEMON!"

Fang and Poison Ivy began to laugh evilly.

Esdeath's horse stopped instantly and up ahead were gang of men with smirks on their faces and wielding knives, large axes, and spears.

"A gang of mindless meatheads." Esdeath groaned un-amused.

"They must be working with Night Raid." Seryu pointed out with a glare.

"Run and Seryu destroy most of them but leave two or three alive to keep them for me." Esdeath commanded.

Woll and Bols continued fighting Akame who was at disadvantage, not matter how she tried to attack while charging in front Bols would use his Imperial Arms to fire. "I can't attack from the front but..."

Akame began to run fast around Wall and Bols.

"Such speed." The masked Jaeger said as he took aim at Akame but missed.

"There's my chance." She charged and slide underneath Woll's legs and swung her sword at Bols but he blocked using a blade from beneath his sleeve. "A blade, he was planning to stand against Musasame."

The masked man fired his Flamethrower Imperial Arms again but Akame reflexed herself backwards barely dodged the flame. "Whoa, such reflexes." He commented.

Woll then did a sihoulette kick right at Akame and knocked her away Bols seeing his chance and was about to fire again.

SIERRA!" Bols was tackled hard and send back sliding. "What the."

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia chanted as her body went to normal.

"Another wizard." Bols said looking frustrated. "This just got tougher."

Wall charged at the water wizard swung his large shield but Erza blocked using her Flame Empress Armor sword which damaged the center of the shield.

"I have a question for you Akame, why did you decide to join Night Raid?" Bols asked. "I would like to ask you that too, Erza Scarlet and you with the blue hair."

Akame was silent as she remember countless people she killed and then she put her left fist on her chest. "I simply chose Night Raid cause my heart told to follow the right path."

Erza decided to give an answer too. "I joined Night Raid, they still doing this for a cause, to destroy this corrupted Empire, if you or your Jaeger comrades can't see that then we're also your enemies too!"

Juvia decided to speak her piece. "I joined after hearing this Empire is corrupted, on top of that, they are kind despite their work!"

"I completely understand your reasons and what you three are saying but I have still have to kill you three despite your beliefs." Bols stated as he prepared to fire his Flamethrower again.

Erza closed her eyes. "Re-EQUIP!"

She changed into her Lightning Empress Armor.

"What the?" Bols said surprised.

She pointed her staff and lightning was struck at Wall but he blocked using his large shield but the lightning made it through thanks to the burn damage which electrocuted the sunglasses guardsman.

Akame seeing her chance swung her Musasame and sliced off Woll right left leg.

"No way." Bols said not believe the puppet was just killed but took aim.

Najenda fought against Rokgough who slammed his whip on the ground making the ground shake.

Just then the whip came from beneath the ground but Najenda used her mechnical arm to push herself away by pushing against a cliff wall. "Despite we fought together, I won't hold back!"

She then lauched out her mechncial fist but he former comrade dodged it but Najenda then pressed something on her mechnical arm. "REEL ASSAULT!"

Her mechnical hand reeled her down and then she kicked Rokgough's head off and then she began to think of time he and her talked before.

"(Let's get a drink later.)" Rokgough suggested with a smile.

Then she opened her eyes and looked to Rokgough was still standing leaving her surprised. "(What kind of Imperial Arms is Kurome using?)"

Najenda then kicked her former comrade up in the air and punched him in the stomach using her mechnical hand.

Susanoo was observing the Skeleton Danger Beast carefull and then it let out its blue light beam as he dodged it Rokgough's dead body was caught in the attack destroying him.

Susanoo landed with his arm blasted off then it regenerated. "This is difficult, I won't be defeated though."

Najenda appeared next to a edge of cliff nearby. "Its S-Class Danger Beast, are you ok?"

"Yes, I admit it hits really hard, the main problem is that." Susanno pointed out at the Skeleton's chest. "There's a bump on its chest that' been bothering me, its gotten me distracted."

"You're joking right?" Najenda asked as she sighed. "You seriously need to get over this habit of yours."

Najenda gazed up at the Danger Beast with concern. "(If someone doesn't get to Kurome soon we'll have casulities.)"

She then looked down at her Imperial Arms. "Susanoo, I'm giving you permission to use your Trump Card!"

"Understood."

Gray and Tatsumi were taking on the Hentarr together.

Hentarr charged at Gray first. "ICE MAKE: ICE SHIELD!"

The red masked warrior swung his blade but was blocked easily by the ice shield.

"This guy is fast." Tatsumi groaned.

"No joke, but I will keep fighting." Gray commented with a determined look.

Hentarr turned to see a tribesman. "Don't...don't...attack...attack...ally." He chanted surprisingly.

The tribesman then approached and took a needle and stabbed Hentarr in the head.

Gray was shocked as the tribesman revealed to be Chelsea. "Its just as Akame said to me, the puppets controlled by Yatsufusa don't have any will of their own and are unintelligible, however their feelings are still in tact into their remains." She said.

"So that's why, that Hentarr reacted like that." Gray stated. "He thought she was a tribesman from his home."

"Sorry, Hentarr but I'm not one of your allies." Chelsea apologized as the red masked man screamed in pain.

Tatsumi jumped and slashed down his spear slicing the red masked man in half.

Lisanna, Mirjane, and Elfman arrived too.

"Glad you two are ok." Lisannsa said relieved.

"You two are the man!" Elfman commented with a grin.

"Thanks." Tatsumi giggled with a bright smile.

"Gee, thanks." Gray spoke smiling too.

"Nice done, your Ice Make Magic is something." Chelsea praised as she noticed the undead ape creature "I see, you guys defeated Apeman."

"It wasn't easy, but we did." Tatsumi smiled.

Chelsea then ran off. "I have do something, you guys go help the others, Elfman, Lisa and Mira let's go!"

Gray and Tatsumi were left speechless but left to meet up with the others that were still in the canyon.

"(At this rate, I won't be able to call them failures as killers anymore, but still that was bold plan even for me, the two boys who's making me feel this way take responsiblity after this.)" Chelsea thought as images of Gray and Tatsumi came to her head.

Meanwhile Kurome was still sitting on the large rock eating her snacks. "The time between snacks sure has become short lately, at this rate I wonder if Wave is alive, he seems tough so maybe he is."

Then she felt something. "Rokough isn't moving, neither is Hentarr, guess its time." She then picked up her sword.

Wave was seen on the ground barely alive. "(I was seriously hit, if Grand Chariot sword didn't block that attack I would be dead, I have to get to Bols and Kurome, if I dont then none of them will make it out alive.)"

He stood up barely but then began to fall but then something stopped him as he looked to see who caught him it was Poison Ivy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a weak tone.

Poison Ivy grinned evilly.

Then the country boy saw a familiar face. "Dr Stylish, is that you?" He smiled in relief.

Dr Stylish smirked evilly. "Dr Stylish, who's that, some fashion freak, I'm Goliath the Demon Gargoyle!"

Wave was left speechless but his vision was getting blurry. "What...happened...to...you?" He fainted on the ground.

"Such a weak human." Fang chuckled amusingly.

"I admit, he's still was standing, which was quite impressive on whoever attacked him." Poison Ivy commented.

"Anyway, let's go meet up with Saki and Leon." Kay stated.

Mine was still taking on Doya with Taran.

"Psychic Control!" Taran declared using her magic to control Doya's body to stop her from moving.

"Great!" Mine then fired her Pumpkin's laser and landed a hit on Doya's stomach. "See, that's why I'm a such a badass Sniper genius."

Suddenly from behind the trees a long tongue snatched Mine. "Gross, what is this thing?!"

Taran hide behind the trees.

"Oh, its eating someone already." Kurome appeared with Natala as her side. "Anyway, this is my recruit the Kaiser Frog, I can't wait to kill Gray Fullbuster, after all he almost killed Esdeath, maybe I can make him into one of my puppets including that water freak Juvia."

Mine was now inside the Frog's mouth.

From the behind trees Taran was shocked to hear what she just heard. "(She can control people and Danger Beasts, it must be from that imperial Arms Akame mentioned about.)"

"PSYCHIC BEAM!" Kurome instantly dodged the attack.

Natala charged at the Psychic woman with his spear.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" Gray created an ice shield blocking that puppets attack.

Just then Kaiser Frog was acting strange then Kurome noticed the sides of his stomach had holes which was leaking out.

Mine came out of the back of giant Frog. "Ugh, I feel I went through hell!"

"Are you two ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Taran answered.

"I was almost eaten by a frog!" Mine complained swinging her left arm.

Meanwhile Susanoo was preparing to use his Trump Card. "Magatama Manifestation!"

Najenda began to transfer her life forcer to her Imperial Arms. "His Trump Card, like Koro's is an increase Physical Strength, however while Koro uses his tremendous core strength, Susanno must suck the life enery of his master into the Magatama in his chest, and Manifests that power in exchange for causing his master to die after being used three times, the power is immense.)"

Susanoo's shirt tore into pieces and a device appeared behind his back, his grew horns on the side of head.

Skeleton Danger Beast fired its blue light flame again but then the device Susanoo had on his back appeared in front of him. "Yata, Mirror Shield!"

His attack absorbed the attack and fired it back at the Skeleton Danger Beast seriously damaging it.

Susanno then leaped into the air taking out a sword. "SCARED SWORD OF HEAVEN!" He slashed Destaghoul's body in half and destroyed it.

Kurome gritted at the two wizards. "You wizards really are becoming such nuisances."

Tatsumi then arrived. "What happened to you, Mine?"

Mine's clothing was falling apart even more then she noticed Tatsumi was looking at her. "Pervert, stop staring!"

"How do you know I'm staring?" Tatsumi asked.

They looked to see Susanoo carrying Najenda. "That's enough arguing!"

"Whoa, why does Susanoo look so cool?" Tatsumi asked astonished.

"I'll tell you guys later, Kurome, its over and you're outnumbered." Najenda stated.

"Mabye so, this isn't over." Kurome said with sinister smile.

Meanwhile

Bols was about to tak his aim Leone charged at him when she felt a shot hit her side. "Oh crap."

Wall used the last of his strength to shoot the blonde which Bols seeing his chance again.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia created sing wave of multiple blades of scythes that sliced off most of the top of Bols' Rubicante. "No my Imperial Arms."

Erza approached Bols. "Listen, the reason you are targeted by Night Raid is because of the people you burned to death, did you even know that this Empire is corrupted?!"

The masked man was quiet for a sec. "To be honest I did, however I was following the Capital's orders, it might be too late for me, I always knew someone or a group would be sent to kill me."

Erza sighed. "Even so, Gray told us about you and your family, despite what you've done, you're still a good guy to your family."

"Even so, I'm not all that nice." Bols said. "However I will accept my fate besides like I said it might be too late for me."

"Now look your Imperial Arms." Juvia pointed out.

"Yes, you can't use it anymore." Leone chuckled glancing at the masked man.

"(Ugh, she's right, however...)" Bols though as he took his Flamethrower's tank and slammed it on the ground then threw it up in the air.

"What is he doing?" Leone asked.

Bols then took out a switch and pressed the button just as Erza re-equip herself into her Black wing Armor flew up carrying Akame and Leone, while Juvia used her Sierra attack to fly up.

The Natsu Team was arriving the valley.

Flashback starts.

Bols' wife was concerned yet scared. "My husband slaughtered countless villagers, despite that he knows the terrible things he did, he's really a good guy."

The daughter was getting teary eyed. "Daddy is a nice guy, I wish he would just leave the Empire, and run away with us."

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy had their heads lowered and knew the pain of losing a parent.

Carla could tell her friends weren't taken this info too lightly.

Natsu then stood up abruptly. "Is there a place where you can leave with Bols?"

The mother looked at the pink haired boy. "Well, there's a village, that's rumored to be connected with the Revolution."

Lucy knew what her pink haired friend was thinking but decided to assist. "Listen, can you two come with us, we might be able to get you two talk to someone from the Revolution."

Bols' family was surprised. "What, are you sure, my husband..."

Natsu slammed his hand on the table. "Listen, we want to help, the reason is..." He stopped to look at Bols' daughter. "Because we know what's like to lose a parent, as for Lucy and I we both lost our fathers."

The blonde girl agreed to that after awakening from the sleep on Tenrou Island and finding out her father passed away left her sad but was happy that he loved her so much.

"Please, we'll help Bols reunite with you two." Wendy begged.

Linebreak.

"Convincing the two the Spies from Revolution and that Spear woman and her father was tough."

Flashback continues.

Spear wasn't sure about Natsu and his friends idea. "You do realize, if Bols comes to the Revolution base, we could get into trouble."

Chouri agreed. "Yes, there's no telling how much trouble we can get into, not to mention Bols will still be punished for his actions."

"We won't let that happen, its just because losing a parent is painful, we know Bols is a good person, we learned that from his family, we might be still naive about this world, but we still have our beliefs."

"What belief is that?" The Revolution female spy asked.

"That anyone can see their errors, beyond that our belief is to fight for the good of humanity, if we decided to ignore that belief, it would be betraying what we believe in." Natsu replied with a straight face.

Spear, Chouri, and the two Revolution spies were quiet.

The Team Natsu hoped the four would understand.

Spear cleared her throat. "If that's the case, we'll go with your belief, but I can't promise he won't get any welcome, also his family might be recognizable."

"Yes, they would need something to blend in." Chouri suggested.

Lucy had that covered and took out her another golden key. "OPEN THE GATE THE GIANT CRAB: CANCER!"

A human man with crab legs on his back, wielding two pairs of scissors appeared from a magic circle that was created. "Baby, what can I do for you?"

Lucy explained to the four Revolution that had her Spirit Cancer give Bols' family haircut making them look different.

Then she took out another golden key. "OPEN GATE THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!"

The maiden girl appeared. "Do you need something princess?"

Lucy again explained the idea and gave Bols' family new clothes that might help.

Flashback ends.

"Do you think we really talk some sense into Bols?" Carla asked.

"Perhaps, it won't be easy but we'll try to get him to be together with his family!" Natsu said with straight face.

Happy started to laugh happily. "Aye, like how Natsu and Wendy reunited with Igneel and Grandeeny!"

The two Dragon Slayers and the Celestial Wizard had images of their parents get into their heads, all of them smiling, remembering the good memories of them having fun and smiling together.

Natsu and Wendy then felt something strange.

"Natsu."

"Wendy."

The two Dragon Slayers gasped in realization.

"We've proud of you two, and do your best to make this world shine with happiness."

Natsu smiled brightly. "You got dad."

Wendy smiled with tears in her eyes. "Mother, I will."

End of chapter.


	18. Aid the Enemy and Rakshasa Demons

Chapter 18: Aid the Enemy and Rakshara Demons

Mine, Susanno, Najenda, Taran, Tatsumi got up.

"Where is Gray and Juvia?" Susanoo asked.

"Right here." Juvia answered as Tatsumi came out of her body.

"How did you do that?" Mine asked.

"I was able to pull him inside me to ensure his safety." Juvia explained.

"That is so weird." Mine commented little creeped out.

Kurome was carried by Natala. "Those ladies were strong, now we have more wizards to worry about, beyond that if Bols wasn't backing me up then I would finished."

Erza's Armor disappeared as she knelt down.

"Are you ok?" Akame asked.

Erza grinned. "Yeah, about you two, especially you Leone?"

The blonde shared the same grin. "Yeah, I owe you and Juvia for protecting us."

The two wizards smiled.

Meanwhile Bols escaped and was walking from the valley. "Ugh, I might be clear now, but I didn't do well on my guard especially against Wizards."

He took his trigger device in his hand.

Flashback scene.

 **Bols was talking with Esdeath in a room. "I'm curious, why did you prepare a feast only to wear that mask?"**

 **"If I join you, it might only ruin the meal." The masked man replied.**

 **The General got from her seat she was sitting on. "Let me see."**

 **Bols tried to push her hands away but she managed to take off his mask. "Oh, that's disappointing I'm sure it would've been worse, but no one will batter an eye lace over something like that."**

 **Bols went to the dining room to eat with his comrades**.

End of flashback.

"If only we could eat together once again." Bols said then he heard branch snap.

He looked to where the sound was coming from there was Natsu and his team.

"Who are you guys?" Bols asked cautiously.

"You must be Bols, right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy was a bit creep out by the mask the man was wearing.

"How did you know my name?" The masked man asked cautiously.

"Your family told us about you." Wendy answered.

"Yeah, they told us you slaughtered some many countless people in villages." Wendy added.

Bols was quiet but knew they were right. "Yes, I knew the suffering I caused, I also knew I get a retribution, that I always deserved, if you guys are the from Revolution then punish me."

Bols got on his left knee and lowered his head but for seconds the Natsu and his friends didn't make a move. "What are you waiting for, kill me."

"No." Natsu answered. "We decided that you need to a ton for your sins."

Bols gasped. "What, how did..." He shook the thought off.

"Listen, do you really want to leave your family behind?" Happy asked.

The talking cat surprised Bols. "Wha, a talking cat!"

"For your information, he and I were Exceeds!" Carla stated with a vein on her head

Bols recollected himself. "Listen, I appreciate that you four want to help me, I always deserved this punishment, so just kill me right now!"

Natsu put his hands the man's shoulders. "Listen us, do you really think your family will be happy with you gone?"

Bols looked at the strangers.

"That's right, we know you're a nice guy at least that's what your wife and daughter said, despite what you done you were still a nice man, good husband and great father!" Lucy added.

"Please, if you want a ton for your sins, then you can." Wendy said.

Carla then decided to speak. "Besides, it seems to me...no to us, you're just running away from a toning your sins like a someone not facing their actions!"

Bols looked down for sec. "Even so, I can't join the Revolution, they won't accept me after what I done."

Lucy then put her hands on the masked man's shoulders. "Listen I have an idea, but you need to promise us, that you won't speak to anyone about this not even to the Revolution army."

Bols wasn't sure but he decided to go with their plan. "Ok then, what is your plan?"

Short time later.

Chelsea found Bols on the ground who was seemingly dead. "Looks like he's dead, makes my job easier." She then used her Imperial Arms to transform into Bols herself.

Lubbock showed up with Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman behind him. "Hey, there, looks like he's already dead." The green haired boy said.

"Yeah, its one disturbing thing about this job is feeling a targets pain." Chelsea commented with a sad smile.

Lisanna eyed at the dead masked man then something got her suspicious which the Gemini Twins noticed. "(Its the take over siblings, then the others might be here too!)" Mini thought excitedly.

"(Stop, we can't let them know we're Bols in disguise.)" Gemi hushed.

"Anyway, I'm going after Kurome, if she gets away then she'll get more corpses." Chelsea spoke.

"Are you sure, she can be dangerous." Lubbock said started to worry.

"He's right, you can't go to her alone." Lisa agreed.

"Look, I'll be fine, just go back to the shack where our friends are and tell them to send back up." Chelsea ordered.

The four just stared but nodded respond and left.

Lubbock then glanced at the Take over Siblings. "Elfman, Mira, I want you two to follow Chelsea, while I and Lisanna get to the shack."

"Understood." Mira saluted.

"Right, this man will see to that!" Elfman proclaimed.

Soon later imposter Bols got up then he transformed into the Gemini Twins. "Pi-di-di!"

Later Team Natsu arrived back.

"Cool, she must've fell for it." Wendy said doing the fist pumping.

Lucy smiled at her twin spirits. "Nice job, you two."

"Yeah, though when we transformed into him, we saw the countless people he killed in his mind, so awful." Mini said shaken.

"Yeah, bro, but he has a family, it would be sad to see his family devastated if he were to die." Gemi stated.

"Aye, I just hope Bols is doing well." Happy said worried.

Natsu looked to the direction they came from and remembered what he told Bols. "(Listen, here's the info to the Revolution Army, there is cites that support in the south, just make sure you don't get anyone suspicious about you or your family, so in the meantime just act natural and tell them you members of the Revolution sent you and your family to them.)"

Bols' words came to his mind. "Thanks I appreciate it, I can hardly wait to see my wife and daugther, also if you see Gray, tell him I said hi."

"We will." Natsu waved with a bright smile.

"Wait, we got something to tell you guys." Mini said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"We saw Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane." Gemi answered.

Natsu and his friends gasped in surprise. "Seriously, you twins saw Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman?"

Lucy was so surprised. "If they're here then that means..."

"The others are here too!" Natsu cried happily.

"Aye, Gray must be around here too including the rest of the our friends Gajeel, Levy, and Lily!" Happy jumped joyfully.

Carla smiled with tears forming. "I can't believe it."

Wendy was happy and getting teary eyed. "Its been so long, now we can see our friends."

"Yeah, but for now we must get to the Kyoroch city, that's where this Night Paid group will be." Natsu stated.

Lucy sighed with a giggle. "Uh, its Night Raid."

"Man, your short memory is always short as usually." Happy giggled.

"Can it cat or no fish for you!" Natsu declared.

"Aw, no fair!" Happy whined.

"Life can be unfair!" Natsu yelled stomping his feet.

"Such immature idiots." Carla commented with a sigh.

"No surprise to that." Wendy giggled.

Kurome was eating snacks while sitting on a tree stump.

Flashback scene.

 **Kurome as a little girl with Akame with other children were talking with two men. "We were purchased to take and train children for assassination squad." One of them stated.**

 **Akame and Kurome were training through a forest with giant Danger Beast bugs with some kids, two were eaten by a one of the Danger Beast buys resembling a centipede.**

 **"Its amazing to see, what child will make it out of the forest alive." The second man wondered.**

 **Kurome was panting. "I can't run any further.**

 **Just then man-eating plant appeared.**

 **"Let's go this way!" Akame suggested as she took her little sister's hand and ran off together.**

 **Suddenly a wolf danger beast tackled Kurome to the ground but Akame instantly charged quickly and slashed the wolf creature in the throat.**

 **Kurome then saw another coming out of the bushes. "DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" She screamed slashing other wolf's throat.**

 **"I must protect Kurome!" Akame proclaimed.**

 **"I need to help my big sister!" Kurome added.**

 **At sunset Kurome was being carried by Akame on her back and arrived at the training camp.**

 **"Looks like you two passed the test." A bald suited man commented.**

 **Later shortly.**

 **The bald suited man was talking with his partner. "Are you including these two in the seven?"**

 **The blonde suited man chuckled. "Oh no, its a bad idea to keep siblings together, they'll be nothing but trouble if they start relying on each other."**

 **The man went inside the tent the sister were in together. "We decided to keep you two seperated for now on, Akame will be with me, while your sister go to the Capital."**

 **Akame embraced her sister tightly. "You can't!"**

 **"I won't leave my sister!" Kurome yelled.**

 **Two men took hold of the girls as they reached for each other's hands but were soon taken away.**

 **Later in the Capital.**

 **The bald man took Kurome to a lab for tests.**

 **"We'll begin the experiment!" Woman announced.**

 **A doctor injected a needle into Kurome's arm as the bald suited man watched. "You may not have the skills of the seven squad, but these drugs will make that different."**

Flashback ends.

At a wooden shack.

Susanoo was wrapping a band-aid cloth around Mine's arm. "Man, hurry so I can get out of these clothes."

"Not until I bandage you." The Human Imperial Arms said continuing wrapping the pinkette's right arm.

Leone did a fist pump pose. "Thankfully, Juvia was there to save me or my arm would've been cut off."

The wizards and Tatsumi were surprised. "NO WAY!"

"However, it won't matter, Lub can use his Cross-Tail to stitch back on and on top of that Lionel has a trump card that can regenerate." Leone added proudly.

"Well, but my precious Susanoo can regenerate auto-manically." Najenda stated proudly.

"Its seem that Imperial Arms are more than we thought." Erza said seemingly impressed.

"That's for sure." Gray added.

"Oh Gray, I was so worried that Kurome was going to hurt you!" Juvia cried as she hugged her man's arm.

"Akame glanced at the two. "(Hmm, amazing someone like Juvia to overpower my sister is something, Wizards from Earthland are stronger than I figured.)"

"Still I got to say its a shame your Trump Card doesn't do any damage." Mine remarked.

"Oh, you're just mad cause your Pumpkin doesn't have a trump card." Leone countered.

The pinkette girl picked her her Imperial Arms gun. "Pumpkin doesn't need a trump Card, the more danger I'm in the more powerful it becomes."

Susanno then ointment on her injured wound. "I'm putting on the ointment, this might sting a little."

Mine gasped in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ,ow!"

"Its embarrassing to act cool, I know how you feel." Tatsumi commented.

Mine gasped and pointed at the swordsman. "Oh, don't feel any pity for me, at least I can keep my pants!"

Gajeel smirked. "Somehow their behavior is like us."

Erza shared his thought. "Yes, everytime one of us makes remarks or jokes on each other, one would start a fight then others would join or whenever two are fighting over something."

Just then the door busted open.

Lubbock and Lisanna were panting.

"Are you two ok?" Erza asked.

"Its Chelsea!" They both answered together.

Meanwhile.

"Dorya and Natala are the only friends I have left, looks like I won't be able collect more puppets for awhile." Kurome said as she heard rustling.

She turned to see Bols. "Oh, Kurome you're safe!"

The girl was astonished. "You're alive, that was a huge explosion."

"Yes, but the Incineration Squad peformed a ritual that made me resistance to fire." Bols explained.

Kurome sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good know."

"But I lost my Imperial Arms, are you disappointed?" Bols asked.

Kurome smiled innocently. "No, I"m just glad you're ok."

Chelsea gazed at the young Jaeger's sword. "(She's not going for her sword, I must play it safe until the time is right, if I try to anything now then she'll flip out.)"

At the shack.

"She went to face Kurome on her own?" Akame asked.

"No, Mira and Elfman went after her." Lisanna answered. "I just hope they'll be ok."

"You guys, I seen that girl move." Mine said remembering out quick Kurome was. "There must be something with her than just a few drugs, something the people did to Kurome that even Akame doesn't know about."

Akame gasped.

"That means it might be diffcult for her even with Mira and Elfman's help to do anything." Leone added.

"Tatsumi, Akame, you two might not have time to recover, however I allow you two take of the Earthland wizards." Najenda spoke as she glanced at the Wizards. "If that's ok?"

"I'll go." Gajeel stepped in.

"Be careful." Levy said taking the Iron Dragon Slayer's arm.

"I'll go too." Gray answered rising his hand.

"Be careful my love." Juvia hugged her loved one's arm.

"Its settled, now hurry!" Najenda commanded.

Meanwhile in the forest path.

Kurome then fell to her knees. "Doing snack time to time of these days isn't going well."

Bols crouched down. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just need to take it easy." Kurome replied.

"Here let me use something to ease your pain." Bols said taking out a needle and impaling it into the girl's neck. "

Kurome fell to the ground. "Mission successful. Chelsea then remembered the day she attain her Imperial arms:

Flashback scene.

 **"I have grown up in the country side in an average household, was to work at territorial govermental office, due to performing well in my studies, I wanted to climbe the rank, marry into the good family, then live a nice life however any easy thoughts like that disappear soon after I started working..."**

 **She remembered seeing countless people being hunted for sport. "The town hall of the Empire was a filthy world where bribes were the mos comment currency, it might have all right if it were just that, but he viceroy there was brute who hunted not animals but humans, bribes and hunting that occurred behind closed doors, after I grew used to those sights I began to feel disgusted with myself, but one girl can't do anything while my soul was dying due to nihlity."**

 **She walked down a stairway to a room. "I happened to upop Gaea Foundation in the treasure room of the castle, but I felt some intuitively once I saw it, since no one was able to use it, the Imperial Arms was just in the storage, that's when I felt it calling to me I felt it I could use it."**

 **Chelsea took hold of the Imperial Arms. "Taking my time, I stole it and used its transformation ability to kill the viceroy, and new vicerory governed the territory well, everyone relieved at the tyrant's death, I caused a reform in the world when I actually experienced the feeling, my soul that had been rotting revived, if I used this ability mabye this time I could change this corrupted world itself so then I figured that my hands were already dirtied and joined the Assassation Squad o the Revolutionary Army, I'll make a peaceful world soon.** "

Chelsea turned around and saw Kurome getting up with a creepy smirk. "Heh, after my sister left the doctors manufactured a new drug that one that is strong medicine that strengthens my body even more...on one hand its strenu-ous."

A dark aura was emerging from Kurome's body. "Surprisingly, you want to kill me, you could have squash my heart or separate my head from my body..." Then two of her puppets Dorya and Natala began to appear.

Chelsea then threw a smokescreen on the ground and ran away. "I must get away as far as I can."

Dorya shot her leg making the long red girl groan fall to the ground but then rolled over on her left side as Natala approached and going for the kill.

Kurome just smirked. "Kill her for Bols!"

"DARK LIGHTNING!"

A dark lightning came out of nowhere and struck Natala which make him faint to the ground.

Kurome was shock in disbelief. "How did that happen?" She turned to see the Satan Demon(who was Mira in her Satan Soul). "(What is that thing?)"

Dorya then took aim with her pistols.

Elfman came out in his Beast Soul: Weretiger form, and swipe at the cowgirl the shoulder sending her crashing into a tree. "Picking on a defenseless friend isn't manly." He commented.

Kurome was shocked at what she was seeing then Mira approached her giving the young Jaeger girl a cold stare. "What the hell are you two?"

Mira then flicked the other girl's forehead with her fingers making the young black haired girl faint.

Chelsea was picked up by Elfman. "Let's go back to the others."

The three returned to the shack as soon as Tatsumi and Akame were walking to the location Lubbock and Lisanna gave them.

"Are you guys ok?" Akame asked.

"What a relief, you four are ok." Tatsumi sighed.

Mira smiled with Chelsea and Elfman. "Heh."

Saki and Leon were at the hideout making some arrangements.

Inside two large tankers was a two Demons. "Lamy, you will awake soon, with your abilities and info I got from Mard Geer before Tartaros' battle against Fairy Tail, we can create a new Hellcore, which means we can return whenever we're killed." Saki said smililng wickedly as she gazed at the second tanker. "Also, Rachena the Spider Demon, you will awake soon and help us take down the humans here including Gray Fullbuster."

Kay arrived with Fang, Dr Stylish who was now Gargoyle Demon, Bani the Harpy Demon, and Poison Ivy.

"You guys arrived." Leon grinned.

"Yes, we got new recurits Goliath the Gargoyle Demon, and Bani the Harpy Demon." Kay said stepping aside.

Saki smirked evilly. "Yes, also thanks to the blood samples I had of Lamy and another falling Demon Rachena, we'll become more stronger to conquer this world and then we'll return to Earthland, then destroy the Guild that destroyed Tartaros and return to Zeref then resurrect E.N.D!"

Later in Kyoroch

The Jaegers arrived and then were meeting with Borick at his throne room with girls hugging him.

"I say, I didn't know General Esdeath would be sent her."

"We heard that Night Raid is already in the city." Esdeath inquired. "Therefore, we'll need to use your guests rooms for awhile."

"No problem, I feel you'll find our hospitally quite satifying." Borick chuckled.

Esdeath didn't seem interested in that fact. "I have no intention of playing with your pets, however I would like to meet the spies of yours."

Borick snapped his fingers as four figures appeared. "Say hello to the Rakshasa Demons, with them I can control this nation as long as they're around!"

Esdeath was astonished. "Oh, I wondered why I didn't see them in the Capital."

"They usually work as my bodyguards, but since your team is here, I can put them on the offensive line."

Seryu ran up to them. "Wait, how can they fight without using Imperial Arms?"

A purpled haired man who Ibara appeard behind her. "Oh don't worry, taken out Imperial Arms User is our speciality."

"Yeah no matter how an Imperial Arm is..." A black haired woman said who was Suzuka. "One can't escape that those kind of people are only flesh and blood..." A black beared man added who was Sten

"So there are many different ways to kill one." A tanned girl finished who was Mez and motion her finger left and right.

"These four indivuduals happen to be the Minister's executioners as you would expect they're very skilled."

"Heh, heh, that's how it is, so all of you Jaegers sit back and have a few..." Isaba stopped as Esdeath pointed a ice spike at him. "Maybe you four might be strong don't let your guard down."

Isaba grinned. "Oh so sinister, I might be falling for you."

Esdeath chuckled. "Sorry, I have already have my eyes on someone." Then another thought came to her. "(Strange however, Borick made us come here even though he already has these Demons who are powerful, he must be up to something.)"

Wave glanced at Kurome who was feeling in pain in her neck.

Previously in the Romari Town.

Wave had Kurome his arms. "No, if I arrived sooner then Bols would still be alive, his wife and daughter how shall I report this to them?!"

Run put his hand on the Country man's shoulder. "Its ok, you were knocked out cause you were trying to protect Kurome, I understand how you feel but stay calm."

Hearing that only made Wave more angry as he glance at the blonde man. "STAY CALM, DON'T SAY IT SO LIGHTLY!"

"I do understand at the bottom of my heart." Run said putting his hand on his chest.

Wave fell to his knees. "DAMN, DAMN IT!"

Later Kurome was taking to the building and laid in bed.

"How is she?" Esdeath asked coming to the room.

"She's still asleep." Run answered. "The doctor says that if she's lasted this long then her life should be not be in danger, however the wound on her arm was very new."

"What about Bols?" Esdeath asked.

"No sign of him, guess we must assume he's dead." Run suggested.

"Who was Kurome's attacker?" Esdeath asked.

"Whoever it was it must've been an Night Raid assassin however..." Wave stopped.

"What is it?" Seryu asked.

"Its just the location where we found her, the place was damaged." Run answered. "Whoever attacked Kurome must've had some serious skills."

Esdeath seemed interested in this. "Anyway, we just received a mission from the Minister from an express messenger, we leave for Kyoroch, it seems that the target we are to guard is maybe the target of Night Raid's journey."

Just then Kurome woke up.

"Are you feeling ok?" Wave asked.

The girl got out of bed. "I'm feeling fine."

Esdeath tried to land a few hits on her but Kurome managed to block. "See general I can still fight."

The blue haired woman sighed. "Very well, but if you're not awake then we'll without you." She put her handle on the door's handle. "We'll leave in 30 minutes."

Later Wave got some can of food for his comrade and went to her door to knock. "Hey, Kurome, I got something for you."

No answer. "Is she, she can't be sleeping."

He opened the door and saw her on her knees in pain.

Wave went over to and crouched down. "Are you ok?!"

Kurome was panting. "Yeah."

"I knew it wasn't possible, the commander.." Wave was stopped when he felt Kurome grip at his shirt. "I'm fine, besides if I can fight then I'll be killed."

Wave was shocked to hear this. "No, if you tell the commander she'll protect..."

Kurome shook her head. "No, she can't help with this, the only way to keep fighting, I can't allow myself to be discarded, I won't go out like that after being brought to this terrible world."

Wave then remembered something. "(Dr Stylish, Kay turned into a Demon, how can I explain that to my comrades?)"

Kurome then noticed her friend spacing out. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh its nothing." Wave shook his head. "Anyway, I suppose I'll get ready soon."

Kurome walked back into her room but then she glanced at the country boy. "Oh I appreciate your concern, I thank you."

Wave scratched his face blushing red. "Uh, your welcome."

Gajeel, Lily, and Levy were in the west side of Kyoroch, there was grocery and clothes shops.

Levy looked at the dresses through glass windows. "Those dresses look so pretty, I'm sure Mine like this.'

Lily chuckled. "Yeah, considering, she and Tatsumi went shopping, she even tried on a few dresses."

Gajeel huffed. "Looking at clothes is boring, I hope to get some action going.

Meanwhile.

Mine, Chelsea and Tatsumi were in the town of Kyoroch.

"These shops look amazing." Tatsumi commented.

"Hey, we're not here for sight seeing, so we must focus on the misson." Mine suggested.

Chelsea was looking down. "Yeah, but I'm lucky to be alive, I mean if it weren't for Lubbock sending Mira and Elfman I wouldn't be here right now."

Mine huffed. "Come on, at least you're alive that's all the matters."

Tatsumi agreed. "Yeah, so be just glad you're safe with us."

Chelsea nodded with a smile

Tatsumi then went over to an ice cream booth and came back with three then gave two to the girls.

"Its good." Mine praised.

"So delicious." Chelsea agreed.

Meanwhile.

Lubbock who was wearing a cloak and hood over his head walking down another part of Kyoroch streets. _"(This is place is big like a maze, also as long as there isn't any wanteed posters of me, I can get more info to score with Najenda.)"_

An image of the Night Raid leader naked came to his head which made him giggle with a silly grin.

From top of one of the nearby buildings was Sten and Mez.

"Look down there, Sten, he's got to be an enemy for sure." Mez pointed down.

"Yes, the way he's walking around is dead give away." Sten added. "He seems to cautious, but I can see that he's hiding something."

Mez put her finger close to her lips. "Then he's guilty, shall we kill him then?"

Sten chuckled. "Oh don't call that, I prefer to think of freeing his spirit."

Soon night arrived.

Akame was in a graveyard talking with two Revolutionary men.

"We observed this cementary, we assume there might be a underground path underneath." The First explained. "A passageway that'll lead from the church to Borick's mansion."

"So we could find out the location of this passageway then we can get to Borick's basement that way too." Akame stated taking a bite out of chicken leg.

"It might hard to find, after all the graveyard is quite spacious." The first soldier stated. "He's right, beyond that could be traps in there too." The 2nd added.

Feathers were shot but Akame quickly heard it that she pushed herself and the two soliders to the ground.

Akame looked to see Run with wings on his back. "The Imperial Arms, Mastema!"

Then Ibara appeared licking his lips while leaning against the tree. "Heh, heh, looks like we found our targets."

"You must be Akame, one of the Night Raid assassins." Run pointed out. "Looks like you're outnumbered."

Ibara was about to make a move when something hit him on his forehead

Run gasped wondering who knocked the Demon on the back on his head.

Akame looked to see Lisanna in her animal soul: Cat Form, then came Mirajane in her Satan Soul Form.

Run was shocked to see such women. _"(What in the world are they?)"_

Ibara however just smiled. "Oh, two odd yet cute ladies, I like I might like you two, also did one of you lovely ladies hit me?"

Lisanna pointed herself. "That would be me!"

She lunged and swiped Ibara on the face leaving a scratch mark on his cheek. "My, such power and speed you have, I'm impressed."

Mirajane then kicked Ibara in the neck which twisted.

Ibara then fixed his neck and licked his lips. "Such a strong kick, I'm impressed."

The two Revolutionary soldiers were impressed. _"(These two girls have such amazing magic.)"_

Run gritted his teeth and fired more of his feathers.

"DARK DEFLECT!"

Mira's eye focused on Run's incoming attack and feathers stopped in midair.

"What gives?" Run asked.

The feather were deflected back and Run then smirked as his wings glowed very bright. "DIVINE WINGS, my trump card!"

His feathers were repelled back.

Mira smirked too and changed her appearance. "DARK DEFLECT!"

Run and Ibaba were surprised.

"Alright, she's using her 2nd Satan Soul form: Halphas!" Lisanna stated.

Akame was amazed at what she was seeing. "(Amazing, she has second form that was from her previous one.)"

Ibaba chuckled impressively while gazing at Mirajane. "Ooh, such a terrifying power, I think like this chick the most."

Run fired his feathers once again.

Mirjane stood in front of her friends but not before kicking Ibaba in the stomach causing him to be in the opening for Run's attack.

Run gasped quietly as the feathers landed their marks on the Demon's body slightly injuring him. "Ugh stupid Jaeger, you bloody hit me."

Run gritted his teeth when suddenly he noticed the two Fairy Tail wizards were gone. "Where'd they-"

Suddenly he was swiped on the face where his right eye was. "Aah!"

Lisanna was just carried by her sister.

"Nice, a sneak attack." Run said seemingly impressed while having his hand on his right eye. "You two ladies are strong I admit."

Ibaba grabbed one of the soldiers by the head.

Lisa kicked down right behind the purple haired Demon's head causing him to drop the Revolution soldier.

"DARK LIGHTNING!" Mira declared as dark lightning came out of her hand striking the purple haired demon. "Aaah!"

He stood still in pain as Akame seeing her chance dashed towards the Ibaba but he moved away stretching out his body and slammed his arm against Akame knocking her down and grabbed her Sword.

"That's weird." Lisanna commented slightly creeped out.

"That's how we Rakshara Demons fight, I would really like to show your tall white haired how to have fun." Ibaba chuckled as he gazed at the Mira.

Suddenly dark energy came from the sword's blade which stun him causing him to throw the sword away.

Akame caught her sword. "Looks like Murasame didn't take a liking to you, maybe its because of your winning personality."

Ibaba huffed and charged using multiple karate chops.

Lisanna then lunged on top of Ibaba's shoulders and poked him in the eyes making him groan in pain.

Akame now took another swipe with her sword and slashed the Demon's back then slashed his arms and legs off, causing him to fall on his back.

Seeing this was gruesome to the two Fairy Tail siblings but seemingly they had to get accept it.

Ibaba fell on his back but his head up slightly to look at the girls. "Ugh, I lost, what shame, I took a interest in romance, Esdeath was one thing, but you..." He looked up at Mira who went back to her human form. "I think I would've like to date a chick like you."

Ibaba was now dead while Mira's body cringed shaken cause she felt creeped out.

Lisanna giggled a bit at her sister's reaction.

Run was slightly impressed as he flew above little higher getting the Night Raid Assassin, two Revolutionary soldiers, and the two Fairy tail Wizards to look at the blonde winged man. "I not only found out that Akame is here, but that other Night Raid members must be here, learning about Musame power, and that they have two Fairy Tail wizards."

Lisanna and Mira gasped quietly. "How did you know about Fairy Tail wizards?"

Run smiled with his eyes closed. "A lucky guess, well that and I can sense strong auras coming from you two girls."

"Thanks I guess." Mira said giving a cold stare.

Run just flew away without answering but then had a troubled look. _"(Those two girls are strong and were fast, Esdeath won't like this however I can report that Night Raid is here and things I found out about Murasame.)"_

The two Revolution soldiers bowed to the two Fairy Tail Wizards. "Thank you two, Akame you too, anyway we'll be on our way back to the base."

Akame nodded. "Ok then."

Meanwhile.

Lubbock was being chased by Sten and Mez.

"Damn, how did I blow my cover?!" He asked.

Shouten was chasing from the below. "Come on and face me like man!" He proclaimed as he jumped up onto the green haired's back and landed him onto the ground.

"Aw, you're down already?" He asked disappointed.

Lubbock laid down still with his eyes closed. _"(He'll be fooled that to think I'm dead.)"_

Sten scoffed. "In the end such a weak little pipsqueak, see ya."

Mez then came running. "Hey, there's another around here heading your way, she must be an Revolutinary spy too!"

Lubbock opened his left eye slightly. "(Uh oh, bet that's the girl I was suppose to meet up with. this isn't good.)"

Sten approached the girl. "Well, lookie here a little lamb lost in this frightening world."

The girl let out a frightening whimper as the Sten grinned evily. "I'll help you out and free your spirit."

Suddenly he was swiped behind his back. "Ugh!"

Mez gasped.

There was Elfman in his Beast Soul: Weretiger form.

"What the hell is that?" Mez asked surprised what she was seeing.

Elfman ignored the question. "Erza, get this girl out of here!"

Erza in her Heart Kreuz Armor grabbed the girl and carried in her left arm. "Don't worry, you'll be safe."

Lubbock smiled as he got up. _"(Perfect timing.)"_

Sten got up looking angry. "Argh, I don't who you are, but attacking me was mistake."

Elfman snarled. "Attacking a defenseless woman is something a coward would do nor a real man would!"

That remark pissed off Sten.

Lubbock approached them. "Good timing Elfman, you and Erza saved that girl."

Sten chuckled. "So, you two know each other, though I admit I never seen anyone like this Elfman."

Mez observed the Weretiger man. "I must say, your tiger form is quite unique."

"If you Demons are wondering how I roll, I usually avoid head on fights, but when pushed to a corner that's when I don't play around." Lubbock said with a cold stare.

"That goes for me too cause us men will take you both down!" Elfman growled.

Lubbock swungs his Cross strings around.

"Careful, I'll be cut to pieces if those strings catch me!" Mez exclaimed.

"Oh guess you know that." Lubbock commented.

"Time for me to free your spirit!" Sten proclaimed.

Elfman then had an idea as he transformed into a different Beast Soul: Lizardman then jumped in front of Lubbock.

"KOUKEN TEMPLE HUNDRED BLAZING FIST!"

Sten punched using both his fists on Elfman but the moment he was done, his fists were broken. "This man, his body is made of scales and so hard as steel, ow."

Lubbock then re-wired his Imperial Arms and created a weapon spear then threw at the black bearded man's chest. "Nice try, but I can't be killed that easily!"

"It won't matter, Cross-Tail is finding its way into your heart, once its wraps itself around it then its over." Lubbock explained.

Sten looked down where the spear was and inside the Imperial Arms string wrapped itself around his heart and crushed it into pieces causing the Demon bearded man to cough up blood and then fell down dead.

"Didn't even bother training your guts." Lubbock said re-wiring his strings.

"That was cool, you killed Sten while Elfman transformed into a Lizardman with such amazing scale armor." Mez commented. "The Minister will yell at me for this."

"Elfman, go assist Erza while I take of this last Demon." Lubbock commanded.

Elfman didn't want to leave his friend but he nodded in respond but first he transformed into Weretiger form and ran away.

Lubbock then swung his Cross Tail around creating more strings and the buildings between them were hanging everywhere. "Sorry I can't let you live."

"Nah, I get the idea cause I'm assassin too." Mez as she dropped horse shoes from her hair.

Then her body was covered in liquid and then she fired it all over the Cross-Tail stings soaking them all.

"This is my body oil but more like sweat, we Rakshasa Demons are good at manipulating our bodies like this." Mez stated. "Now your defense string is now useless."

She began to glide around with high speed.

"She's fast!" Lubbock exclaimed as the young Demon girl appeared in front of him and punched in the stomach.

Lubbock was on the ground with his hand on his stomach as he lift his head to see Mez approaching him but then he threw knives at her but she moved her head away.

Mez then lift him up by his shirt. "I have to admit if things were different I would totally ask you out." Lubbock coughed.

The short tan Rakshara Demon giggled. "Heh, you're quite my type too, so I probably would be interested, but in another life, now..."

Suddenly she felt something stab her in the back making her fall on the ground, on her back was the same knives Lubbock used and then the green haired boy re-wired the knives out of the Demon's back. "I used my strings to grab the knives I made early, so I waited for the right...well you know the rest."

He took the second knife the stabbed Mez in the back again, then closed her eyes and walked away as he glanced at the girl before running off disappointed. "No fair, for once a girl actually likes me!"

Elfman finally caught up with the girl and Erza. "Hey!"

"Oh, Elfman, where is Lubbock?" The red head asked.

"He told me to assist you but he managed to defeat Sten." The taller browned muscle man replied.

Lubbock then arrived behind them. "Hey, guys!"

The Pars explained some info. "I found out that, Borick has the Jaegers here, so be carefully you three that goes for you Night Raid."

Lubbock then appeared. "Mez and Sten are dead, I admit Elfman and you Erza are quite amazing."

Elfman grinned.

Erza smiled at the green haired boy's words. "Thanks, you're bad yourself."

Lubbock blushed with a goofy grin. "I never forgot your body either especially at the beach."

The red head woman glared at the Cross Tail user. "Try anything perv then I will pound you."

"Yes, ma'am." Lub said nervously.

Meanwhile Tatsumi and Mine were sitting on a two separate rocks.

"Oh, this city is big, however we still need to search the back streets, via roads and everything else." Tatsumi stated.

Mine sighed. "This would be fun if we included some shopping."

Tatsumi remembered the time he and Mine worked together on a mission before, however the first time was they went shopping. "Yeah, but its a nightmare following you around."

Mine growled. "If a man can't appreciate ladies then you got poor character."

"Oh, a woman like you calling a man's character poor is also poor too." Tatsumi remarked.

Two the glared at each other.

"TATSUMI, YOU REMEMBER I'M IN CHARGE HERE?!"

"GEEZ MINE, YOU FORGET WE'RE ON THE SAME RANK, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"Please cease this false quarrel." A voice said.

The two looked to see a long blonde haired man with several masked church men behind him. "Sorry, I couldn't help to intervene."

"By any chance are you with the Path of Peace?" Mine asked cautiously.

"I am, I'm the founding Lord, I assist the city." The Lord replied as he put his arms out with his eyes closed. "I just had a vision of you two joined by the red string of faith, putting your differences aside and confess your love!"

The Pumpkin User and the Incursion user were left in awe.

"If you two became a couple then that fighting would be fine too!" The Found Lord added with a bright smile.

Mine and Tatsumi then looked at each other.

"WHAT, I WOULD NEVER MARRY SUCH AN IDIOT LIKE HIM!"

"OH RIGHT, LIKE I WOULD SEE YOU AS MY WIFE!"

"Oh you two are made for each other." The lord chanted.

Meanwhile

Borick was sitting his room with a girl meeting with him.

"The Lord will be happy to have you assist him." Borick said.

"Oh thank you, it'll be an honor." The girl said happily.

"However you still have wickedness in yourself therefore you can't do your duty." Borick added.

The girl was disappointed.

"Not too worry, just remove your clothes and I'll perform a ritual that'll purify you." Borick suggested as the girl removed her cloak.

Then the girl embraced him.

"Borick!" A guard called out.

"What is it?" The brown bearded man asked annoyed at the interruption.

"Three of the Rakshasa Demons were killed, not only that some unknown people helped assist the targets and their targets were two Night Raid Assassins!" The guard reported.

Run was sitting in a room with his team slightly injured with a scratch mark.

"To think you let two girls overpower you and Ibaba, not only that you let an Night Raid Assassin to escape and to come back with an exact scratch mark on your face." Esdeath scolded disappointingly. "However since you found out something about Musasame, I shall overlook this, anyway did you get a good look at these girls that were Akame?"

Run nodded. "Yes, one had the ears, tail, and paws of cat, 2nd was a woman in a some kind of form of a Demon then she transformed into a different looking kind."

Esdeath drew in her sketchbook and showed the drawings of the two girls.

Seryu gasped quietly. "I know who they are, the same attackers that attacked me including the smaller one that gave me this scar!"

Koro barked angrily.

"I see, and I did warn the Demons to not to underestimate Night Raid." Esdeath commented with sigh.

"I knew, we're the only ones capable of crushing those fiends by might hammer of justice!" Seryu proclaimed as then had a hidden glare. "(As for the two girls that attacked me, I'll make sure they'll pay especially the one that gave me this scar on my face.)"

 _"(Najenda, I fell for your tricks on the way here, but I'll turn this place into a slaughter house for you, and Night Raid.)" Esdeath thought with a smirk but her look changed. "(Gray, if Night Raid is here, then you must be too, I look forward to seeing you again, my love and to find my rival Juvia to loves you as well.)"_

End of chapter.


	19. Conflict in Kyoroch

Chapter 19: Conflicts in Kyoroch

Seryu was in an area playing kick ball with some kids.

"Over here!" A boy called as he kicked the ball.

Seryu kicked back. "Alright!"

The kids began to play kick ball while giggling and smiling together.

Seryu gazed cutely at the children. "(Playing with those kids is relaxing, they haven't been tainted with evil.)"

She then raised her arm. "Okay, next round!"

Koro barked excitedly along with the kids.

Suzuka and wave were watching.

"To think someone like her could smile." The last Rakshara Demon commented.

"Yeah, she felt stressed out so the boss gave her this chance." Wave said as he looked at the black pony tailed woman. "Anyway, are you part of our team now?"

Suzuka put her finger under her chin. "Well, that but I would like to take some orders from Esdeath." She began to giggle quietly in a creepy way.

This creeped out Wave. "(Strange, she reminds me of Dr Stylish.)"

Meanwhile in the hidden lab.

Lamy appeared from the container along with Rachena. "Oh oh, oh, where are we?"

Rachena opened her eyes. "Ugh, I must've been sleeping or something."

The two female Demons looked to see their kind looking at them.

Lamy was surprised. "How brilliant, some Tartaros Demons are still around, but are we still in Earthland?"

Saki and the others began to explain for awhile.

Lamy and Rachena were surprised. "We're in another world."

"Yes, from what my group and I learned, this world has a Empire has been corrupted."

Lamy was puzzled. "Corrupted?"

The Thunder Demon Saki explained about what she and her group learned.

Rachena giggled amusingly. "Sounds like humans here are just as crazy as the ones in Earthland."

"Ha, ha, ha, yes." Lamy agreed as she put her fist on her forehead. "Humans can be more aggressive now and then but here its got more darkness."

"Anyway, here are my orders, Lamy, Kay, Rachena you three will stay with me to work on another Hellscore." Saki explained as she took out a two paper sheets. "Thanks to the info King Mard Geer left me, we should be able to create another one."

"Ha, ha, ha, Let's work on it then!" Lamy giggled excitedly.

"Yes lady Saki." Kay bowed.

The Thunder Demon turned to the rest of her comrades. "Goliath, Fang, Poison Ivy, Leon and Bani, you four will head the Kyoroch to cause some destruction, but be careful not to let anyone see you yet, if you guys encounter Night Raid including Gray or those Jaegers kill them but not too fast, play with them like the Nine Demon Gate would."

"Yes, lady Saki!" The five demons saluted.

Esdeath was talking with her team in a room. "Listen, tonight, we'll be searching around for any Night Raid members, if you encounter one then kill however bring Gray to me alive."

"ROGER!" Her team proclaimed.

Saki turned to Lamy. "Also, I have two more values that contain two more DNA Samples of two falling Demons."

Rachena smiled. "Cool, what Demon's blood is that though?"

"Snapper the Piranha Demon and Seilah." Saki replied.

"No way, Seilah, that means one of the..." Kay began to say.

"Nine Demon Gates will be revived." Saki finished. "Then this Empire will be ours then we can focus on the Fairy Tail Wizard that's here!"

Her other Demon comrades started to laugh madly.

Gajeel was walking with Taran and Levy in the backstreets at night.

"Sounds like, this place is deserted at night." Taran said looking around the booths.

"No joke, considering the shops are usually open in the day." Gajeel added.

"Anyway, we must keep on guard to make sure if any of the Jaegers or the last Rakshara Demon shows up." Levy said cautiously.

Run was watching from the building roof and flew towards them.

Gajeel quickly hearing this. "WATCH OUT!"

Run fired his feathers just as the Iron Dragon Slayer pushed his friends down to the ground.

"How did he hear me?" the blonde man asked.

"So you must the Jaeger Run, right?" Gajeel asked getting up.

Run's stare confirmed the man's question.

"We heard that you work under that psycho woman Esdeath." Taran said giving off glare at the blonde.

"To think a nice man, like you works for such a woman like her." Levy commented.

"I didn't come here to get a lecture, I came here to rid of you Night Raid assassins!" Run proclaimed as he fired more of his feathers.

Taran put her hands straight out. "PSYCHIC BARRIER!"

A barrier made of psychic energy covered her and her friends blocking the feathers.

Run was disbelief at his feathers begin blocked. "Crap, that's some barrier."

"SOLID SCRIPT: BULLET!" Levy declared as the word bullet appeared mid-air and energy bullets were fired from the giant word.

Run dodged them with ease but part of his wings were damaged slightly. "Ugh, I'm hit."

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

Gajeel's arm transformed into an iron like pole which punched Run in the stomach.

"GRAVITY FORCE!" Taran motioned her hand up where Run was flying while trying to keep his balance steady then her hand motioned down.

Run was sent down to the ground forcefully.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" The word Fire appeared in mid-air and flames of fire was fired from the word.

Run flew up but part of his wings were burned slightly which made his flying ability more difficult. "Ugh, these guys are strong."

"Listen blonde, why is someone like you doing with the Jaegers, you should know that the Empire is corrupted." Gajeel said.

Run didn't look at the Iron Dragon Slayer but he decided to talk. "I'm aware, to be honest I joined the Jaegers so I can change the Empire within, without violence or blood spills, in other words this rebellion is wrong including Night Raid's ways, so I won't let them do such actions in the name OF REVOLUTION!"

Gajeel swung his arm and smashed his fist against a building's wall which left a huge hole. "You think you can change that empire within, THAT'S BULL CRAP!"

Hearing that got Run to look at the Iron Dragon slayer.

Taran had to agree. "He's right, you know as well as we do that your plan is impossible!"

"What do you mean?" Run asked looking confused.

"You can try your plan, but people will still be killed!" Gajeel answered. "Also, General Esdeath, the Minister, and Budo only care for war and destruction, do you really think they can see your way?"

Run hissed at the question.

"The only thing you're going to accomplish is getting your head cut off that includes anyone that goes with your plan!" Levy stated.

Run's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right, you just don't admit that of the violence and bloodshed caused by this rebellion!" Taran pointed out.

Hearing the Psychic Wizard's words suddenly struck a nerve to Run. "SHUT UP!"

Taran raised her arms out. "PSYCHIC BARRIER!" One again Run's feathers were blocked.

"Then tell us, why are you working with the Empire in the first place, I mean is there another reason why?" Levy asked.

Run flew up with his arms crossed. "I suppose I can tell you."

The blonde Jaeger man then gazed up at the sky.

"Back then I was a teacher in village near Joyou in a central of the Empire, I was teacher and had such quick learning students, they were always smiling and wanted to learn, I hoped to see them grow in a bright future." Run said smiling.

Images of students and their smiles came to his head."

"Oh, you must've been a great teacher." Levy commented. "I read a lot books."

Run faintly smiled but then he had a cold stare..

"Yes, however that time of happiness didn't last, sometime ago I went away on a trip, then when I returned to my school..." Run's head was then filling of images of his students in the classroom laying dead with a horrified look on his face. "I found out that my students were murdered, all of them gone, I tried to get the Joyou officials to help, but because of the village's reputation of being the safe peaceful outskirt village, they swept the entire incident under the rug."

Gajeel, Levy, and Taran were shocked at what they were hearing.

Run gritted his teeth. "Such violence that happened will stop, but..."

"Hold on, was changing the Empire within your only choice?" Gajeel interrupted.

Run narrowed his eyes at the wizards. "No, I had two, 1st was to join the Revolution or join the Empire to change it within."

"So you joined the Empire which was your choice." Levy guessed with the blonde angel nodded confirming her guess. "That's right, therefore I won't let any such violence like what Night Raid is causing to happen anymore!"

He fired his feathers but Taran blocked the attack with her Psychic Barrier. "I think know what you really mean."

Hearing that got Run to look at black haired wizard. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you're just scared to cause any violence which is cruel and you're right, however it seems you're missing the big picture!" Taran shouted pointing at the blonde.

Levy agreed to her statement. "Yeah, you don't seem to realize that how badly the Empire is corrupted, like we said if you try to change to Empire within people would still be killed but mostly your leader Esdeath, Budo and the Minister won't like your idea, if they find out your opposing them, you could get executed on the spot including anyone that goes with your plan!"

Run gritted his teeth.

Gajeel then gave the winged man a cold stare. "I guess in a way, such violence must bring a horrible memory of your students death."

Run decided he heard enough. "SHUT UP!" He fired his feathers again.

"Psychic Barrier!" Taran used her barrier to block his attacks again.

Run gritted his teeth. "No matter as I have my Trump card, I can reflect any direct attacks back at you!"

Gajeel grinned. "Thanks for the tip."

Taran knew what he was getting at. "GRAVITY FORCE!"

Run realized he being forced down to the ground on his knees "What just happened?!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

Gajeel's arm was now a iron pole club which punched the blonde man in the stomach causing him to groan in pain and made him crash into a booth. "Heh, is that you got?"

Run was standing up but was groaning in pain, his clothes were slightly torn, his face was bruised and scraped. "Ugh, Wizards from Earthland are strong than I thought."

"Run, listen to us, if you want to to stop this corruption you got to realize that your plan is impossible, and your leader including Budo and Minister Honest, don't care about anything but bloodshed and war!" Taran stated firmly.

"If you try to change the Empire within, then you need to realize your idea is going to get you killed that includes anyone else that goes with your plan!" Levy reminded

Run backed away shaking his head while hissing deeply and flew away. "YOU'RE WRONG!"

Gajeel sighed. "Guess, he won't listen to us, anyway, let's return to camp."

"Alright!" Taran and Levy replied in unison.

At the church.

Akame arrived there with Gray and Juvia.

"So this is the cathedral of Kyoroch." Gray said gazing at the size of the building.

Juvia then started her imagination.

Gray was in a tuxedo in a alter in front of priest.

Juvia was walking down the ally in a wedding dress with a white water lily on her head.

Her friends were all there in their seats.

Juvia approached to her groom.

"Friends we are gathered here to have these two wizards in a bounds of love." The priest said holding a book as he looked at the ice wizard. "Gray Fullbuster, do you wish to have Juvia as your beloved wife?"

Gray smirked. "I do."

"Juvia Lockster, do you take this man to be your beloved husband?" The old man asked.

"I certainly do!" Juvia cried with joy.

"I pronounce you man and wife." The priest.

Gray and Juvia's lips started to move towards each other.

"Juvia, Juvia..."

Juvia's head came back into reality seeing that she was no longer in a wedding dress.

Akame was confused yet more weirded out. "What you doing spacing out?"

Juvia shook her head. "Oh, I was...I was..."

Gray groaned embarrassingly. "Her imagination is getting to her again."

In the corner of the church Seryu and Koro were hiding, the browned pony tailed girl jumped out of the corner kicking her foot down.

Akame heard this. "HEADS UP!"

Gray and Juvia quickly dodged the attack from Seryu.

Koro appeared in his larger tall form.

"Gray Fullbuster, its been awhile." Seryu said with a cold stare. "To think someone like you joined such evil demons like Night Raid."

Juvia stepped forward. "You got it wrong, the Empire is corrupted, then again you're just as messed as Captain Ogre and Dr Stylish were!"

Seryu hissed then but noticed Juvia. "Who are the devil are you?"

"My name is Juvia Lockster." The water wielder replied.

Seryu observed the woman closely as Koro began to snarl. "Hmm, I don't care who you are, I will kill Night Raid, including Gray Fullbuster."

Hearing that really pissed Juvia off as a dark aura was coming from her body. "If you carry out that threat on my beloved then you won't be around to live for it."

Gray remembered that look the first time he fought her. "She's going to lose it."

Seryu sensed a strong aura coming from Juvia. "(What is this aura I'm feeling, its filled with such rage.)"

Koro was starting to feel a bit uneasy.

Akame was feeling a clammy feeling down her spine. "Wait, calm down." She remembered seeing Juvia angry previously whenever other such as Bulat, Leone, and even she hugged him, but this was different.

"I won't, that bitch and her dog beast is planning to kill my beloved." Juvia muttered as she walked over towards Seryu in a wobbly state.

"This should be good I guess." Akame mumbled still feeling a bit scared.

"WATER NEBULA!"

Juvia launched a water geyser at the Imperial guard sending her crashing into the church's wall.

Koro barked viciously and began to spin around with his mouth open wide.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

Gray created several cannons from the ground and fired regular rocks which hit the Imperial Arms dog's body and even hit his eyes making yelp in pain.

"NO KORO!" Seryu cried as she growled and stared at the two wizards. "(That water devil's power is unlike I've seen, including Gray's his ice magic is more then Esdeath described.)"

"I will not let a Imperial devil like you to harm my friends or my beloved Gray!" Juvia shouted angrily.

Seryu was surprised yet confused. "(Beloved Gray, does she love him?)" She shook the thought off and put her arm out. "Koro Phase Five!"

The Imperial Arms dog bit her right arm which freaked out Juvia. "What the heck?"

Koro pulled his mouth of his owner's arm and was replaced with a large green spiked club and jumped up and swung her club down.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"

Gray created a large ice hammer and he swung it at Seryu's club which broke it into pieces.

Gray fired his cannons again which fired regular rocks that hit Koro and Seryu, leaving wounds on their bodies. "This isn't working, let's retreat!" Seryu threw down a smokescreen and ran off with Koro who reverted back into its smaller from.

The smokescreen was thick that before the Night Raid knew it, Seryu and Koro were gone.

"They escaped." Gray grumbled.

"We'll have return to camp before she tries to get her team!" Akame declared.

Juvia had to agree on that suggestion. "I agree, let's go my beloved!"

Gray nodded respond.

At the other hideout base.

The three Take over Siblings with in the dining room with Tatsumi.

Lisanna was sitting on a couch. "Man, this city is big, I just hope the others from Earthland can find us."

Mira who was sitting on the couch with her, put her hand on her young sister's shoulder. "Sis, they'll find us and before you know, we'll be on our way home."

Elfman who was standing up and beside the couch grinned. "Yeah, we just need to have faith."

Lisa nodded hopefully with a smile on her face.

Tatsumi seemed to be starting at them.

"Oh, is something up?" Lisanna asked noticing the swordsman's face.

"Oh I was just noticing that you three are very close." Tatsumi chuckled.

Elfman smiled. "Yeah, we looked after each other ever since Mira got her magic."

Tatsumi had a troubled look but now it felt like he was concerned. "Look, I was told that you three lost your cool against Akame, am I right?"

The three wizard siblings lowered their heads a bit feeling bad for their outburst.

Tatsumi sighed knowing his question was confirmed. "Well, I admit myself its quite a shock, I have no doubt that your friends are shocked as well."

Mira then looked troubled. "I know, its not fair, they're sisters, they should find a way to work this out."

Tatsumi did understand after hearing that story. "I know, Akame must feel bad too."

Lisanna then spoke her piece. "Hearing that one of the corpses she has is one of her friends is messed up."

"Yeah, I wouldn't let that girl control anyone of us including those that died!" Elfman proclaimed.

"Anyway, I heard you Mira and Lisanna along with Akame fought against a Jaeger named Run and Ibaba a Rakshara Demon." Tatsumi pointed out.

Mira felt a chill down her spine.

Lisanna giggled. "Yeah Ibaba was quite strange, that skills he used was gross, he started to fall for Mira."

Tatsumi made an awe look. "What?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't go out with a freak like him!" Mira exclaimed with a red face.

Elfman eyes widened. "Tatsumi, zip up your pants."

Tatsumi realized his pants were un-zipped and he zipped them up.

"Oh my." Mira giggled with a red face.

Elfman started to chuckle couldn't contain it. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Oh come on guys!" Tatsumi pouted embarassingly

Lisanna then gasped quietly again remembering something.

Natsu would throw a temper tantrum or act juvenile as she would put whenever someone messes with him. "STOP PICKING ON ME!"

Lisanna began to giggle.

Tatsumi stopped wondering the young white haired girl was giggling about. "Something funny?"

"Oh, its just you remind of Natsu, see beside your childish behavior, you also remind me of how he wants to get stronger every time so he protect his friends." Lisanna replied. "After what our friends told us, you weren't quite strong at first, but lately you're getting stronger and stronger everyday."

Tatsumi smiled. "Yeah, I guess so, anyway I will protect everyone here that includes you guys."

Elfman grinned while Mira smiled cutely.

Lisanna's face went red as Tatsumi smiled brightly at her. "That smile of yours is just like Natsu's smile."

Hearing that made the boy blush red. "Uh thanks I guess."

Run made it back to the mansion and walked towards the entrance.

Gajeel's words came to his head first. "Try your plan, but people will still be killed, Esdeath, Budo, and the Minister only care for bloodshed and war, nothing else matters to them!"

Taran's words then came to his head next. "You just don't admit that cause of the violence that is caused by this rebellion!"

Levy words came to his head last. "Try to change the Empire within, besides people being killed, you and anyone that goes with your plan might be punished!"

He began to walk to his room and as he arrived there he sat on his bed. "(Is it true what they say, my plan of changing the Empire within is impossible and will anyone that goes with my plan be punished?)"

"Hey, we heard you return and we noticed you look down." Wave said looking concerned.

"Yeah, I never seen you look so down before." Kurome added.

Run lowered his head. "Well, I just got my hide kicked by more earthland Wizards."

His two teammates gasped in surprise.

Meanwhile General Esdeath was in her room drawing in her sketch book and what she was drawing was Gray. "(My love, I can't stop thinking about you, I really keep looking forward to our meeting I just hope its here.)"

Seryu and Koro returned later to the entrance of the Borick's mansion, both were injured as they entered the main room, two woman noticed them and were shocked to see them in such a state.

"AAAAHHH!"

Run, Wave, and Kurome heard the scream and ran out of the room.

Two girls came running pass them.

"Wait, what's going?" Run asked the girls.

"Seryu and Koro are hurt!" One of them answered.

The three Jaegers gasped as they ran to the main entrance doors.

Back at Night Raid's camp.

Gajeel, Taran were talking with Najenda and others.

"I see, Run was a teacher in village in the central area of the Empire." the boss said looking interested.

"Yeah, apparently it was also a farm village near Joyou which had fertile area and was very wealthy." Gajeel explained.

"Also, the children there were quick learners, they looked up to Run." Taran added. "However Run went away sometime ago, then when he returned he found out his students were killed, he saw their bodies on the classroom."

Najenda was disgusted at this.

Gray was realizing more about Run then he knew, he was kind but to think he was teacher that had students that were murdered.

"That's awful." Juvia said feeling sad.

"Didn't anyone do anything to help him?" Tatsumi asked.

Gajeel shook his head. "He tried, but the Joyou officials didn't want the incident to ruin their reputation as peaceful and safe village."

Gray decided to question what he was hearing. "Seriously, but that means..."

"The entire incident was swept under the rug, forgotten in a way, like it was no big deal." Taran answered.

Lily hissed. "Figures that this empire's laws wouldn't let such insanity get out."

"Yes, but he doesn't to realize that changing the Empire within is pointless." Taran said as she glanced at Akame. "Is that correct?"

Akame nodded confirming her question. "Yes, even if he did so, then people would still be killed."

Najenda narrowed her eyes down. "My thoughts exactly."

"Why can't Kurome see that though, let alone leave the Empire?" Lisanna asked as her siblings wondered that too.

Akame hands curled up. "As you know our previous comrades we worked with in the empire died, as the days of me working at the Empire, I began to see more of the Empire hidden agenda, so I decided to withdraw."

"I see, but what was Kurome's reason of staying?" Erza asked.

"To her, leaving the Empire would be betrayal for those our falling comrades and some that were current ones." Akame replied.

"I see, your sister's reasoning on staying." Erza spoke. "Fighting against comrades then making them enemies is worse and what happened to your sister was inhumane."

"I agree, I remember the incident that happened during the Magonlia's festival." Mira said.

"What do you mean?" Akame asked

The Fairy Tail wizards explained to her and Night Raid about when Laxus and his team decided to force everyone in the guild to fight, even though Laxus wanted to fix the reputation of the Guild, his actions were out of line.

"Oh my, that is crazy." Lubbock said in surprise.

"To think, he and his team forced you guys to fight each other." Mine said looking disgusted.

"Yeah, we admit his reasons were out of the line." Gray agreed. "But during an incident on Tenrou Island, he saved us from a Wizard that was the Master of Grimore Heart, he started to have a change of heart after returning from a sleep."

Erza smiled. "Yes, after seven years from our sleep, the fifth master Gildarts decided to reinstate Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail, he became a true friend."

"That' s quite a story." Tatsumi commented.

"Anyway, Akame, I think we understand you, your own reason of leaving the Empire was because you were able to see the darkness inside which was very deep." Lisanna stated.

Mira decided to speak her piece. "Yeah, after you tried to convince to Kurome to come with you, she refused cause that would be betrayal to your comrades that died for the sake of the Empire."

"Yes, making current members would be worse." Elfman spoke.

"Though I admit your sister controlling the deceased is wrong too but I don't think your sister realizes that." Erza stated remembered the deceased corpses like Natala. "In my opinion, she doesn't seem to know how to move forward, but losing a friend is sad, I should know."

Images of Simon and Grandpa Rob came to her head. "I never forgot how Simon and Grandpa Rob saved me, its was painful to lose them, but we have to move on."

Akame knew she agree on the red head's point about moving foward.

"Beyond that, there is such deep darkness in the Empire, that changing the Empire within is pointless, am I right?" Gajeel asked glancing at the Night Raid boss.

Najenda nodded her head. "Correct."

"Minister Honest wouldn't like it if he and anyone with the Empire find out if those that oppose the Empire." Akame commented. "Anyone that opposes the Empire gets executed."

Gray decided to speak. "Even so, Run's idea is crazy, if he and any of his comrades go with that idea, then they'll get killed."

"Agreed, but they don't seem to believe that." Tatsumi stated. "If Run tries his plan, then we know what might happen."

Chelsea was concerned about the Wizards and decided to speak her piece. "Well, I have to say that we can't convince them, but either way you guys are right, even Run and anyone on his team go with his idea, they're as good as dead."

Najenda cleared her throat. "Anyway, for now we still need to focus on the mission, so in two days we'll assassinate Borick, when that day comes, I'll explain the plan, for now continue looking around the city, for anything, be careful when facing the Jaegers or the last Rakshara Demon!"

"YES BOSS!" Her Night Raid assassins proclaimed together in unison and raising her arms up.

Natsu and the others were riding their horses on through the path in the Valley, it was dark.

"Its taken too long to get to Kyoroch!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm getting hungry!" Natsu whined.

"Oh man, I'm getting hungry too." Wendy said holding her stomach.

"Me too but where can we eat?" Carla asked.

Just then there was a scream.

"What was that?" Lucy asked startled.

"It came from up ahead." Happy pointed out.

They dashed ahead and saw a young short haired woman being attacked by a giant by pack of wild wolf pack, one in the front of the pack was a big one.

"She needs help!" Carla stated.

Natsu got off his horse. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He unleashed his fire breath that burned the pack to ashes expect for the leader who snarled at Fire Dragon Slayer.

The woman was surprised at the man she saved her.

Just then the large wolf Danger Beast charged at pinkette man.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy's foot was covered in a wind and then kicked the wolf in the face knocking to the ground.

The woman took out two twin daggers and stabbed the canine creature in the stomach which killed it.

Lucy was startled at the kill but got over it a bit.

"Are you alright miss?" Natsu asked.

"Oh I'm good, but who are you guys?" The woman asked.

"Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel, these are my friends and-." He stopped as his stomach growled.

"My, sounds like you're hungry." The woman giggled.

Then Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla's stomach growled too which made them blush.

"Guess your friends stomachs want food too."

"Yeah, heh, heh." Lucy giggled embarrassingly.

"Wait, are you working with the Revolution?" The woman asked.

"Yes, we were going to Kyoroch because our friends are with Night Raid." Wendy replied.

The woman seemed interested. "What a coincidence, I'm a member of the Revolution too, oh my name is Kelly, I'm on my way to Greenland village when those Danger Beast Wolves ambushed me."

"I see, we can escort you to your village." Lucy said.

Monica smiled. "Oh, is that ok with your friends?"

Natsu smiled brightly. "I'm with her, we would be glad to get you home."

"Ok, then my leader will be happy to see you guys, her name is Monica." Kelly said bowing. "I'm sure we'll be glad to offer you guys meals."

"Let's go then!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy flew up with a drooling mouth.

"They love to eat as usually." Lucy giggled.

"No surprise to me." Carla mumbled.

"That's for sure." Wendy said smiling.

They all got on their horses and followed Kelly to the village she was suppose to meet up with Monica and her people.

"(Looks like we're going to have to escort this girl to her friend's village.)" Natsu thought as he gazed at the direction to Kyoroch. "(Our friends are there, but we'll reunite soon.)"

Time passes a the sun began to rise and then the group approached a cliffside where the village was down from afar.

"Such a view." Lucy said amazed.

"It was is, especially with a sunrise like this." Carla agreed.

"Come on I'm starving." Natsu whined again.

"Heh, heh, you got a appetite I see." Kelly giggled.

"That's no surprise." Wendy said sharing a giggle.

"Anyway, let's go!" Happy declared.

End of chapter.


	20. The Destroyed Village and Prophecies

Chapter 20: The Destroyed Village and Prophecies

At Grassland Village.

Kelly arrived with Team Natsu. "Hello, there!"

Up ahead was several people few were parents with young children.

Monica appeared and hugged the girl. "Kelly, little sister!"

"What, you two are sisters?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you see Monica and I grew up with a nice family." Kelly replied happily.

"Oh, who are they?" Monica asked letting her sister go.

"Oh, see sister, they're part of the Revolution army." Kelly said. "I learned from other sources that Night Raid has people that like them."

"Yeah, in fact we met a girl named Spear and her father Chouri, who were almost killed by three Beasts that served this General Esdeath." Natsu spoke up.

"Yeah, she informed us that Night Raid is going to Kyoroch to kill some guy named Borick." Lucy added.

"Yes, we were on our way to Kyoroch but Kelly was being attacked by Danger Beasts then we decided to help her get to the village." Wendy explained.

Monica was surprised yet grateful. "I see, thank you guys for saving my little sister, I can repay you if you want."

Natsu knelt on his knees with his hand on his stomach. "We haven't eaten since we left the Capital."

"Can you give some scrapes we can chow on?" Happy asked waving his arms up and down.

Monica giggled. "Of course, breakfast will be ready soon."

Meanwhile in Borick's manison.

Seryu was in bed resting with Koro while her team was staring at her bedroom door.

"Those two were in bad shape." Suzuka said putting her hand under her chin.

"Don't worry, she'll pull through, she's tough." Kurome commented.

Wave growled deeply. "(Another comrade is out, damn it, our team is getting beaten like amateurs.)"

Run noticed his comrade's reaction. "Something wrong?"

Wave clenched his hands tighter. "Our team is losing, Poison Ivy's info on the wizards from Earthland weren't no pushovers."

Kurome had to agree with that statement. "I agree, but we have to keep trying for the Empire."

"What are we suppose to do?" The country boy asked.

"Don't do anything reckless that's what." Kurome answered putting her hands on her hips. "Beyond that, neither of us mustn't let our guard down."

"Anyway, we were on patrol again tonight, so for now we'll hang out with the kids at the church." Run said as he put his hand on his chest. "In meantime Seryu and Koro need time to recover."

Wave hands clenched even more in frustration but calmed down a bit.

Esdeath was talking with Borick in his throne room with several girls hugging him.

"To think, one of your team is in tight situation." The bearded man said sighing. "Not only that, Run was overpowered by three members of two chicks and Akame, then I hear he got his ass kicked by three people, now Seryu and her Imperial Arms mutt is out of commission for awhile, I must I'm feeling disappointed, I need you guys to protect me."

Esdeath had other thoughts. "(Seryu, Koro, I told you and the others to be careful facing Gray, not only that, that blue haired girl Juvia is here, I bet that little blue haired shank is messing with Gray, not only that but facing off against two girls that have transformation power that fought against Ibaba and Run, also there's this Gajeel, another little blue haired girl, and a Psychic wizard, if this keeps up my team will surely be wiped out completely.)"

Borick noticed the General's face. "Excuse me, is something the matter?"

The General looked at the beard man. "Nothing, anyway, Seryu will be in their room for two days until then so don't do anything to her."

Borick chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't lay a finger on her after all, she's part of your group on top of that Coro wouldn't like it either."

Meanwhile at other Night Raid base was staying at.

Najenda had the team for a meeting.

"Ok, today I will give your tasks for today, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, you three will take Mine with you for shopping." She gave a piece paper to Mine with a list of stuff to buy.

The pinkette girl smiled excitedly and took the paper. "Oh thank goodness."

"Shopping, that' sounds fun." Lisanna smiled.

"Sure, we can help out." Mira added sharing her sister's smile.

Elfman was little disappointed but he accepted the request. "Shopping, oh well, I'll help out too, like a man would do."

"Akame, later tonight you will take Lily, Levy, and Gajeel with you to search around the graveyard for the secret passageway." Najenda ordered.

The wild assassin girl nodded and glanced at the Exceed, Script wizard, and the Iron Dragon Slayer who all shared her nod.

Najenda then looked at Tatsumi. "For you Tatsumi, tonight you will take Erza, and Gray with you for night patrol around the backstreets so stay here until night arrives."

The young swordsman nodded with Erza and Gray sharing the same nod.

"Lubbock will be with me and Taran to meet up with a revolution spy." Najenda pointing at herself.

The green haired boy giggled with a goofy grin. "(So cool, I will be with two hot babes, especially Najenda.)"

"Lastly, Chelsea, you will stay with Juvia, and Susanno at the hotel with the others." Najenda ordered.

The three nodded in respond.

"THEN LET'S DO IT!" Najenda proclaimed rising her arm up.

"YES BOSS!" Her team proclaimed back in unison.

In the backstreets where Lubbock battled two the Rakshara Demons with Elfman the sun was rising.

Najenda met up with the two revolution spies Ritone and Pais, all were wearing cloaks. "Hello, what do you have to report?"

Ritone spoke first. "Yes, see someone from the Capital said that prisoners that ones that were caught by the Jaegers escaped."

Najenda raised her left eye brow. "where were these prisoners?"

"Not sure, a spy from there said, that Budo and some palace guards were searching everywhere they knew, but found nothing."

Lubbock put his hand under his chin. "Hmm, escaped prisoners, do you know who they were?"

The female spy was suddenly shaking. "That's the creepy part, rumor is that those prisoners aren't human."

The three Night Raid assassins gasped quietly.

"That's all I heard from other allies from the Revolution." The female spy said in a low voice.

Najenda was looking troubled then curious. "(Prisoners that escaped and now rumor is that they're aren't human.)"

"Is there anything else you need?" Ritone asked.

"Nothing yet, for now get to back to the base, have three or two Revolution spies find more info on the prisoners, but be careful." The eye patch woman ordered.

"Right." Pais and Ritone both said together.

Meanwhile in the shopping area.

Mine was checking out dresses with Lisanna and Mirajane while Elfman checked out grocery shop.

"This dresses are cute." Lisanna smiled brightly holding a clear white dress. "I remember the time we dressed up at the Grand Magic Games."

Mira giggled. "Oh yeah, we dressed in bikini's too."

Mine was interested in what she was hearing. "What's a Grand Magic Games?"

Lisanna decided to answer some of that. "Its a tournament where Wizard guilds compete against each other in fights or different type of events, whoever wins gets a trophy and declared as the strongest Guild in Fiore."

"Our guild competed in the tournament, it was tough for the battles we fought, but in the end we won." Mira added smiling.

Mine then smiled too. "I see, you girls must've fought really hard."

Elfman was checking out a different kind food and took out a list. "Hmm, let's see, corn on the cob, chicken wings, whine, strawberries, milk, chocolate chip cookies, carrots, and ice cream vanilla."

Later Elfman paid for the food and drinks using the money Najenda gave him, while Mine used some money to pay for a few dresses that she and the two female Take Over siblings bought.

"That was good shopping." Mine said holding a maid dress. "So let's return to base."

"Right." The Take Over Siblings said holding two maid dresses of their own.

At the hotel.

Chelsea was sitting on the couch as images of Kurome's power came to her head and how she summoned her two puppetes Natala and Doya. "(I was lucky to be alive when Elfman and Mira arrived, if they didn't make it in time, I would be dead.)"

"Something wrong?"

The red head teenager looked to see Gray looked at her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what Kurome used against me."

Gray narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Yeah, you mentioned that she used a drug that powered her up, then she summoned back her two puppets."

"Yes, however I was lucky when your two friends arrived and saved my life." Chelsea said with relief. "I should've listened to them including Lubbock."

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Its alright, I did the same thing, I was lucky to be alive."

Chelsea looked up at the Ice wizard. "Oh right, Najenda told me that you recklessly went to fight a Demon that killed your family, but Deliora proved to be too powerful, however your Master Ur used a Ice Shell spell to seal it away."

Gray lowered his head but smiled instead. "Yes, I was haunted by my actions including how Lyon was furious with me, but I know my Master ur wanted me to move on, anyway I'm just glad you're safe."

Chelsea blushed red as she pushed him away gently. "Cut it out, heh, heh."

Then suddenly they felt a dark aura, they looked to see Juvia who was jealous and mad. "Gray Fullbuster, you're messing around with this red head skank."

Gray waved his hands around. "You got the wrong idea, we were just talking!"

Chelsea panicked doing the same thing. "He's right, we're not flirting or anything!"

Leone giggled. "Man, Juvia is losing her cool again."

Susanoo just stared smiling. "Young human youth is fun these days."

Tatsumi giggled nervously. "Things are awkward too."

Levy sighed. "Juvia always acts this way as usually."

Lily had his arms crossed. "All of the sudden, things that happened during the journey to Kyoroch was a thing of the past at least for now."

Erza laughed a bit with her eyes closed. "That's how things work like our world, to smile and laugh together."

Later that night.

Akame was on her mission with Lily, Levy, and Gajeel to the find the secret passageway in the graveyard.

"Its very quiet here." Levy said looking around the graveyard.

"Yes, too quiet." Lily said cautiously.

Gajeel then instantly heard something and pushed his friends to the ground just as feathers were fired at them. "GET DOWN!"

Out of nowhere came Wave and Run.

"Nice to see Night Raid, the little girl, and the Iron Dragon Slayer." Run commented.

Wave noticed Pantherlily. "What kind of cat are you?"

The black exceed then grew taller with massive muscles and took out his sword. "I'm a Exceed, my name is Patherlily, but my friends call me Lily, believe it or not I was a solider of a kingdom in another world known as Edolas!"

That detail caught Wave and Run's attention.

"But, I joined Fairy Tail then became Gajeel's partner since then!"

"An Exceed cat like you joining with such murders like Night Raid." Run commented with a cold stare.

"Night Raid are murders but they know that the Empire is corrupted, therefore overcoming such sick and disgusting people like them is only the option of making a new nation!" Levy proclaimed.

Run hissed as he activated his Imperial Arms and was in the air: Mastasma. "I refuse to listen nor talk, its TIME TO BATTLE!"

Wave then took out his sword and slammed it to the ground. "GRAND CHARIOT!"

Gajeel glanced at the Musasame user shaking his head. "We have bigger problems now."

Run sent his feathers towards Akame.

"IRON DRAGON'S LANCE DEMON LOGS!" Gajeel's arms turned into sharp large spearhead firing a number steel spears.

Run was hit hard by the steel energy spearheads that it made him stand back on the ground in pain.

"Are you alright?" Wave asked crouching down.

The blonde man stood slightly with a grin with some of his clothes torn and scrapes on his legs, chest, and arms. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Wave narrowed his eyes at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "This is guy is stronger than I thought."

Gajeel did his trademark laugh. "Aw, you two giving up already?"

Wave hissed and charged with his sword.

Lily jumped in front of his friend and swung the sword at Wave, their attacks collided together.

"Tell me something, why do you protect murders and help them assassinate people?" Wave asked.

Lily gave the Grand Chariot User a cold stare.

"I mean you should be protecting people, I mean isn't that what a soldier does?"

Lily growled. "What you say is half true."

Wave caught that detail. "What'd you mean?'

"I mean, its true soldier protect people but not just any people, the innocent and defenseless people, I've done that when I was a soldier back in Edolas and still do when I joined Fairy Tail!" Lily proclaimed.

"(Protect innocent people...)" Wave thought.

Lily then pushed Wave backwards sending him rolling across the ground.

"No, Wave!" Run yelled.

"SOLID SCRIPT: BULLET!" Levy written the word bullet which appeared in mid-air and energy bullets were sent straight at the Country man.

"ACTIVATE TRUMP CARD: DIVINE WINGS!" Run's wings glowed as Levy's attack was reflected back.

Levy was send flying away onto the ground leaving her injured.

At the backstreets area.

Gray, Erza, and Tatsumi were looking around but found nothing so far.

"Its quiet here." Tatsumi said. "Maybe there aren't many enemies out tonight."

Erza then heard something and turned around so did her group.

Behind them was Kurome with her two puppets Natala and Dorya.

Then out of nowhere was the last Rakshara Demon Suzuka. "Well, looks like we have some Night Raid assassins."

Kurome remembered Erza. "(That chick was tough a opponent, so we have to be careful.)"

Meanwhile at the Kyoroch cemetery.

"Oh no!" Akame yelled crouching down at the Script wizard. "Are you alright?"

"Nice try, but as long as I have my trump card your direct attacks will useless." Run said with a cold stare.

Gajeel gritted his teeth angrily. "You hurt Levy, for that YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, IRON DRAGON SCALES!"

The Iron Dragon Slayer body was covered in scales of iron from head to foot.

"What the heck?" Wave asked surprised at he was seeing.

Run was surprised too. "Amazing, his body changed."

"I will not let any punks like you to lay a finger on my friends, IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!" Gajeel punched the Mastama user in the stomach making him gasp in pain.

Then Gajeel struck again using both hands on the the blonde man down into the ground making him crash.

Wave leaped up and kicked down. "GRAND FALL!"

Lily then leaped up and swung his sword. "Oh no!" Wave exclaimed as he was struck by Lily's sword making him crash beside Run.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Run quickly grabbed Wave in his left arm then flew away just as the breath attack missed them. "(To think, Wizards from Earthland, this battle will be tough, more like Night Raid is going to be tougher to defeat, as long as they have wizards on their side.)"

Wave was feeling frustrated. "(Man, its seems that wizards are more than Poison Ivy told us.)"

Meanwhile.

Suzuka threw her knives while running fast.

"This chick is fast." Gray commented as Natala approached him swung his spear. "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"

The ice wizard created a ice shield which blocked Natala's attack.

"No way!" Suzuka exclaimed in surprise.

Kurome hissed. "(Esdeath wasn't kidding about his magic, neither was Poison Ivy, still I haven't seen that Ice Demon Slayer Magic yet.)"

"RE-EQUIP!" Erza declared changing into her Adamantine Armor.

"Well, very impressive armor." Suzuku praised impressively.

"Natala and Dora attack the red head!" Kurome commanded.

On each of Erza's arms was two parts of shield and then she formed it together blocking the two puppets attacks.

"No way!" Kurome said total disbelief.

Suzuka smied impressively. "(Not bad, this chick's power is quite astonishing, not to mention that hunk Gray's ice power is stronger.)"

"RE-EQUIP! Erza's armor changed into the Lightning Empress Armor.

"That's new, but now its play time is over!" Suzuka took out her daggers and prepared to throw them.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!"

Suzuka then slipped on the ice and slide down crashing into a building's wall.

Erza pointed out her spear and lightning striking Natala causing him to fall to the ground in defeat.

"No way." Kurome said looking more disbelief.

Doya took aim but Tatsumi who struck kicked the puppet in the stomach by kicking and sending Doya crashing into Suzuka.

Kurome gritted her teeth in frustration. "They're strong, but I refuse to..." She felt the pain from the injury Chelsea inflicted on her neck. "(Damn, this injury still hurts.)"

Suzuka then took Kurome in left arm and retreated away.

"They're getting away!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Hold on, we can't follow them now!" Gray spoke putting his arm in front of the young swordsman.

"He's right, if we follow them now, then we could end up walking into a trap or worse." Erza agreed.

Tatsumi sighed but knew they made a good point. "Alright, let's get back to to the others."

Soon Night Raid returned to the other base and they were all in the diner room.

Najenda was standing up while her team sat in their seats. "Listen, my group and I were told that by the Pais and Ritone that the Jaegers captured prisoners that slaughtered another village somewhere outside of the Capital."

Lubbock decided to speak. "Yes, from what we learned the prisoners were rumored to be not humans."

"If that's the case, then we might have to be cautious, if the rumors are true, then we'll have to extra careful." Najenda added.

Meanwhile Bols was looking different with his clothes, his mask was gone, he wore a shirt now to cover his scar that's on his chest, and had a new house in the village in the south. "(Strange, moving in the town from a distant from the Revolutionary base worked like Natsu and his friends said it would, I just need to make sure I don't blow my cover.)"

He saw his wife and daughter, both were smiling at him and he walked over to them.

"Looks like we're together again."Bols embraced his wife and daughter.

"My dear, I'm glad you're safe." His wife said relieved.

"Daddy, I'm happy to see you again." His daughter said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I admit, that blonde Lucy's maiden was quite unique." Bols' wife commented looking at her dress.

"Yeah, the cute maid gave us so many new clothes." The daughter added as she danced playfully.

Bols looked at the clothes he got. "I admit, Earthland wizards are something indeed, anyway in the meantime we can't be let anyone here find out who we are, so we must act natural."

The two girls nodded in return.

Bols then gazed up at the window. "(Natsu, you and your friends help defeat this corrupted Empire, then maybe my family and I including my friends can be free, however...)"

Flashback scene.

Bols was talking with Natsu and his friends. "Listen, I don't think I'll be spared even when the Revolution is over, meaning I might still have to executed and I can't hide forever."

Natsu Team looked at the masked man in disbelief which made Bols sigh. "I know its hard, but I will accept, I have no doubt my wife and daughter will be sad, but they'll move on cause basically that's what I want my family to do, move forward, I'll just enjoy the time I have left with my wife and child, then whenever my time comes for me to face my fate, I won't run away, so please Natsu, I hope you and your friends can understand."

Flashback ends.

Bols then began to think of his team. "I just hope my team is alright, maybe perhaps we can meet again."

In the valley path Natsu and his friends were riding on horses, however Wendy rode on with Lucy with Carla on his Sky Dragon Slayer's head and Happy sitting behind Natsu.

"This is better than taking the carriages." Natsu stated not feeling any motion sickness.

"Aye, we'll be to Kyoroch in no time!" Happy added.

"I can't hardly wait to see our friends!" Wendy said joyfully.

"Yeah, its been years since Fairy Tails disbandment." Lucy agreed.

The Celestial Wizard then remembered the day Fairy Tail was disbanded. _"I was sad, but our friends put on brave faces, then I moved out of Magnolia, then became a editorial trainee at Weekly Sorcerer Magazine."_

Then she remembered the day Natsu defeated new Wizards in the Grand Magic Games. "After reuniting with Natsu and Happy was great but..."

Images of Natsu and Happy reaction of Fairy Tail disbandment distressed them both came to her head. _"They were down i the dumps when I told about our guild, but we managed to get over it, but our feelings for the guild was still inside us then we journeyed to get everyone together and make the Guild better than ever."_

Wendy noticed Lucy spacing out. "Hey, something wrong Lucy?"

"Oh, just thinking about how I reunited with Natsu and Happy." Lucy giggled. "I mean its been so long after Fairy Tail's disbandment."

Carla smiled. "Yes, but now you reunited Wendy and I."

"Yeah, now we get to reunite with our friends!" Natsu proclaimed with a smile.

Happy laughed happily. "Aye, I can't wait to see them again!"

"Maybe they made other friends in this world too!" Wendy stated.

"Anyone that's a good in this world is a friend of ours!" Happy stated with a giggle.

"That's right, so let's keep on going to meet our friends!" Natsu proclaimed raising his arm up.

"YEAH!" His friends declared rising their arms up.

The next morning Night Raid was in the diner room.

Susanoo came out with his friend's food.

"For Akame, she gets five stripes of bacon and 3 scrambled eggs with side of cold milk."

Akame licked her lips with sparkle eyes.

"For Lisanna and Mirajane, the two get four waffles with a few sliced strawberries and orange juice."

"Yum!" the two take over sisters cheered with big smiles.

"Tatsumi and Gray get two egg-omelets with side of two strips of bacon and chocolate milk."

"Looks good." Tatsumi smiled.

"Looks very delicious.' Gray agreed.

"Najenda and Leone get 2 waffles with side of sausages, apple juice, and lastly side of maple syrup."

"Sweet!" Leone cheered rising her arm up.

The Night raid boss just grinned.

"Elfman and Gajeel get hash browns, two toast bread, two egg omelets and cold milk."

"Now that's what a man should eat!" Elfman declared gratefully.

"Not bad." Gajeel praised with chuckle.

"Levy, Mine, and Juvia get three pancakes with maple syrup, one apple each that's been cut into four separate slices, and with apple juice."

"So yummy!" Mine cheered with a smile.

"So delicious looking!" Juvia said joyfully.

"Yay!" Levy cheered.

"Lubbock and Chelsea get 4 scrambled eggs with side of grapes and cold milk."

"Lily the cat gets, two sausages with two stripes of bacon and orange juice."

"Looks good, but I'm not a cat." Lily said as his eyes twitched.

"For Taran gets toast with a butter on the top, two egg omelets and chocolate milk."

Taran was surprised. "Such a delight breakfast food."

"Lastly, Erza Scarlet gets four pancakes with maple syrup and cold mill."

Erza had a big smile on her face. "Oh, this looks delicious!"

"Anyway, everyone dig in." Susanno said who started to smile.

Soon everyone had their breakfast and after cleaning up the table, they had another meeting.

Najenda took out a piece of paper and photo of a woman with short green hair wearing a female tribe clothing. "This is Monica, she's the leader of the village known as Grassland, its filled with trees and flowers, also there's farms where they grow food, have a few shops for groceries, and have a lot of animals."

"Is that all?" Gajeel asked looking bored.

"Let her finish." Mine groaned.

"Monica used to be a fighter in the Imperial Fist but she left to the join the Revolution, now my sources were told she and her people are going to be on the hit list of the Empire, so the Jaegers will attack there." Najenda explained.

"So how many of us shall go?" Akame asked.

"I will allow you Akame to take Tatsumi, Gajeel, Lily and Levy to search around the graveyard of Kyoroch for the secret passageway." Najenda replied. "However when you find it don't get in without us, report back to base."

The Night Raid blond and swordsman boy and the three former Fairy Tail wizards nodded together.

"Meanwhile Gray, Juvia, Taran will take Leone and Chelsea to go to assist Monica in her village to get her people and army to the extraction point to meet up with two spies of the Revolution, as for location I'm giving you the location on a piece of paper but should you meet up with the Jaegers rip the paper to shreds ." Najenda commanded.

Taran saluted, Gray grinned, Juvia, Leone, and Chelsea nodded "Right boss."

Juvia lowered her head. "(Do think these other women will be stuck with my beloved, oh I was hoping to be alone with Gray.)"

"As for Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane, three of you will guard this base with Lubbock."

"Got it." Mira and Lisanna winked with their left eyes. "Sure, that's what man does!" Elfman stated doing a thumbs up pose.

" _(Great a man is staying here I was hoping to get to be alone with one of the girls or more.)_ " the Cross-Tail user groaned in thought.

"Erza, Susanno, Mine, you three come with me to do some scouting around the town at night." The eye patch woman said breathing out smoke.

"Undestood boss.' the Imperial human arms nodded.

"Got it boss." Mine said doing a thumbs up.

"I will be at your service." Erza said with a straight face.

Meanwhile at Borick's mansion.

The Jaegers were in a room talking.

"What is it that you want us tell us commander?" Kurome asked.

Esdeath took out a piece of paper. "From what I was given a letter from an Imperial Guard that just arrived but left, Wild Hunt is arriving in the Capital in a week, however in the meantime we must get this mission over with and then take out Wild Hunt."

Run hearing this clenched his hands tight.

"Something wrong?" Wave asked looking concerned.

The blonde smiled in respond before speaking. "I'm alright."

Her team nodded in respond.

"Anyway, Seryu and Koro still need to recover but they'll be good to work again tomorrow." Esdeath explained. "As for you three, you will go to Grassland Village, I was told before leaving the Empire, that there's a traitor known as Monica an assistant and fighter at the Imperial Fist Temple, but she fled away and became the leader of Grassland Village and is also working for the Revolution, I heard she's tough with Martial Art skills, so we must attack then wipe her and her army out, however I have no doubt that Night Raid will intervene, Borick has given permission to have Suzuka go with you, I will remain here for the time, if things don't go as planned then report back here."

"Roger!" The three Jaegers proclaimed.

"Also take this map." Esdeath handed a map to Run. "I marked the location for the village and here's picture of Monica." She then handed a photo of Monica to Kurome.

Later the three Jaegers were riding on horses towards the location of Grassland Village through a forest.

Little did they know they were being followed.

Goliath the Demon Gargoyle was gliding from a distant in the air. "Looks like we found a good place for another cause of destruction."

"Not so fast, we need to make sure we don't let the element of surprise go away." Beni the Harpy Demon whispered.

On the ground was Fang dashing through the forest. "Fine, but can't wait to cause of destruction, if only Jackal were here, he would love this."

Poison Ivy was being carried by a tree. "We'll give these a humans a living hell with our curses."

Leon was dashing through another part of the forest. "I feel like a wild animal on the prowl."

Beni had a hidden smirk on her face and her eyes were filled with anger.

Meanwhile at the hidden lab.

Lamy was looking at another container that had another Demon that had a the muscular body but had a the face of a piranha with fins on each of its elbows and one on back of its head down to its center back, it human like hands with sharp claws, body of a man, and it wore a leather jacket with blue jeans with a brown belt. "Ha, ha, ha, Snapjaw in minutes you will awake soon."

Saki approached her comrade gazing at the Demon inside. "Yes, thanks to you for taken blood samples of the Demons that were lost before the battle of Tartaros."

Lamy giggled then took out white papers. "Yeah, I'm also working on another Hell's core, thanks to the info I got from you Mistress Saki."

The thunder Demon smiled maliciously. "Excellent, its only a matter of time before we attack and conquer this world, but not before destroying those Fairy Tail wizards even those Jaegers and everyone in the Capital."

Kay approached the two Demons. "I found six more tankers in a large storage room, mistress Saki."

"Excellent, install them, Rachena help him out." Saki smiled maliciously.

"At once, but I have a question, how did you get the blood samples from the Demons that were killed by Silver?" The Spider Queen asked.

Saki smiled. "I was at the Tartaros Guild, and Mard Geer entrusted me the blood samples to me that were taken way before they died, and then later gave me orders to find more Demons that maybe were still around, also he gave me info on Hell's Core, in case if it ever was destroyed."

"Such a good plan." Rachena praised smiling wickedly. "I admit Mard Geer King of the Underworld was quite the Demon he was, I remember he used to always say, humans can be predictable creatures alive when their emotions are targeted."

"Ha, ha, ha, I heard Snapjaw actually idolized Torafuzar, he killed any human without playing." Kay inquired. "No surprise to me, I looked up to Master Keyes, I'm continuing his experiment."

Saki smiled even wickedly.

In the Grassland village.

There were people with children roaming the streets while parents played with smiles and laughter.

Monica was walking through the village. "Night Raid, I hope you guys and those wizards I was told about make here, but I will keep fighting until my last breath."

From a distant on a cliffside.

Poison Ivy, Fang, Goliath, Leon, and Beni were watching.

"Sounds like we found some lambs." Fang licked his lips.

"Let's go hunting." Goliath smirked evilly.

Beni spread her arms out bearing her claws. "Time for this birdie to grab some prey."

Leon snarled quietly. "Time for this panther to take some meat."

A half hour later.

Gray, Juvia, Leone, Taran, and Chelsea to riding on horses to the Grassland Village.

"So Chelsea, do you know where this extraction point is?" Taran asked.

"I will give that once we reach the village." The Foundation user replied.

"Besides we can't give out our extraction point's location." Leone added.

"Right, that way the Jaegers or no one else with the Empire locate the Revolution either." Gray stated.

"Well, you are a smart man and a hot one at that." Chelsea said with a lollipop in her mouth.

Gray's face went red.

"Try anything and I will-" Juvia stopped talking as soon as an explosion was heard up ahead.

"What the hell was that?" Leone asked.

From another distant was the Jaegers and the Rakshara Demon.

"Just what in the world was that?" Suzuka asked.

"Wait, explosion could..." Wave began to ask.

Run then rode ahead of his team while the rest followed. "(I think I remember that explosion before.)"

Night Raid and the three Fairy Tail wizards run as they fast as they could to the direction where the explosion happened.

Soon they arrived but nothing could prepare what they saw.

Houses in the village were burned, some trees nearby were cut in hair.

"What happened here?" Leone asked.

"Don't know, but where is this..." Taran began to ask.

Juvia gasped in shock and pointed ahead.

There on the ground were several men that were archers had severe injuries on their bodies and underneath were blood stains.

Chelsea was speechless. "This is awful."

There ahead next to booth had a male cook with burned steak laying on the ground with his eyes opened, Leone observed the man and came to the conclusion that he must've died of fright. "This is disturbing."

Chelsea crouched down and closed the cook's eyes. "Now he can be sleeping."

Gray walked over to a destroyed house and went inside, he looked around for a minute. "No one is here."

Taran was with him and walked to a window and gasped while pointing outside. "Look there."

Gray went outside the back door and saw a man with a black mustache, a short haired woman with a little girl, all of three were laying dead with slash injuries on their bodies bodies. "Oh no."

Juvia was beginning to remember something. "This destruction, feels so familiar."

"What happened here?" A voice asked.

Behind them was Run, Kurome, Wave, and Suzuka.

Wave was the first to walk slowly in front of his comrades and he gazed at Gray. "Its been awhile Gray."

The Ice Wizard approached slowly as well as he noticed Run too.

The blonde man stared at the ice wizard. "Such a disappointment, you of all people joining with such violent people like Night Raid."

Kurome gritted her teeth. "I should've killed you when I had the chance, but enough of you, is Akame here?"

Leone just chuckled while cracking her knuckles. "Oh, you want to see your sister, then come at us."

"Hold on." Wave said. "I have to say something like what happened to this village?"

"Wait, its obvious that Night Raid must've did this." Kurome pointed out.

"We certainly didn't nothing of the sort!" Leone spatted.

Run hated to admit it but Night Raid was right. "(Night Raid was suppose to help the people here, but looks like someone else got here first.)"

"So that's Run's Imperial Arms." Taran said.

Wave then turned his attention at Gray. "I have something to ask you, Gray, why did you join Night Raid, but even more so why didn't you tell us who you were, we could used a man like you in our custody in order to help the Empire."

Juvia growled at the country man. "Listen, my beloved doesn't need answer you, nor will I let you fiends lay a finger on him!"

"Beloved?" Wave asked.

"Oh my, didn't know Gray already had a girlfriend." Run said seemingly surprised.

Kurome narrowed her eyes at the blue haired girl. "Hey, I remember you're the chick that tackled me with your water like body!"

Wave and Run were confused what their teammate was talking about.

Suzuka was rather impressed. "(This chick had a body made of water, strange but interesting.)"

"Gray, you didn't answer me why didn't you tell us who you were?" Wave asked again.

"First off, Wave, Kurome, Run, I wasn't the only that arrived in this world, Juvia and Taran were with me." Gray answered. "For my answer, I couldn't tell you because I knew you were the enemy, secondly I couldn't serve nor use my magic for such a disgusting empire!"

Wave was still troubled even though Gray's actions were reasonable. "Even so, Bols is dead, meaning his blood is not only on Night Raids hands but yours as well."

"I agree, that doesn't seem to bother you or your wizard friends." Run added.

Gray gritted his teeth. "Like I should say the same thing to you guys, you work with the Empire, but not to realize how much darkness is inside!"

"He's right, you guys aren't working for peace, you all are only doing the Empire's dirty work!" Juvia shouted.

"Sorry, Gray even if what you say is right I won't allow anyone to hurt my comrades." Wave proclaimed as he took out his sword.

"Same goes for me, my friends and I will fight for what's right and to overcome this Empire!" Gray countered.

"I will too." Juvia declared.

"Even though, Night Raid's work is extreme, no happiness or peace will come as long as the corrupted Empire still remains!" Leone and Chelsea stated together.

"I will assist my new friends in anyway I can!" Taran proclaimed with determination look as another thought came to her. "(Besides I think I realize time and time what it means to have friends.)"

"GRAND CHARIOT!" Wave's armor appeared from the ground and soon he was wearing it.

Suzuka just did a battle stance. "This shall be fun."

Gray stripped off his shirt. "Let's brawl!"

"That perv." Kurome mumbled hiding her blush by looking away.

"That again." Wave added in whispering tone.

Run was silent though he did find Gray's action weird too.

Suzuka was surprised at what she just saw. "(He took off his shirt, such a man.)"

Chelsea's face went red as she looked at the Ice Wizard's body. "(Such muscles and amazing biceps.)"

Juvia squealed with hearts in her eyes and cupping her hands together. "Ah!"

Leone giggled blushing red with a grin. "Oh such a hunk as usually." The blonde then activated her Imperial Arms.

Taran turned her head away but secretly tried to glance at Gray's body.

Run made the first move at Juvia firing his feathers which made its marks or so he thought.

Wave and Kurome including their comrade saw the feathers go through Juvia's body but she wasn't damaged.

Suzuka was surprised at this too and noticed something about the blue haired woman's body. "That chicks body is..."

"Made of water!" Wave finished.

"Is she a monster?" Kurome asked.

Juvia gritted her teeth. "I'm not a monster, I'm a former member of Fairy Tail, I will protect my friends and my beloved Gray." She put her hands close to each other. "WATER NEBULA!"

The water attack went straight at Wave but he jumped but the attack hit part of his knees which damaged his armor. "(Man, that feels...)" He noticed something was feeling warm from the water. "Hey, that water is boiling hot."

Gray was familiar about that, when he was attacked by Juvia's attack, her water felt really hot, boiling hot at that.

Run fired his feathers again but then Taran put out her arms. "PSYCHIC BARRIER!"

A barrier of psychic energy was created which blocked the feathers.

Run gritted his teeth. "Facing wizards again is troublesome."

"Natala, Doya, let's kill them!" Kurome commanded as she charged with her puppets.

Leone punched Natala in the face making him crash into the ground.

Doya took aim at Chelsea but then Gray stood in front of the red head teenage girl. "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"

A shield made of ice was created from Gray's hands which blocked the bullets shot by the two gun shooter. "Listen Juvia go find Monica, Chelsea and Leone assist her."

The water wielder was worried but nodded. "Let's go." Leone nodded following her comrades further into the village.

"Suzuka follow them!" Kurome commanded.

"Right!" The Rakshara Demon replied running off.

"GRAND FALL!" Wave jumped up and kicked down on the ice shield but the barely cracked. "No way, my attack barely left a crack.'

"Don't understimate Wizards from Earthland, let alone Fairy Tail wizards such as my friends." Gray informed.

Kurome hissed in frustration. "This sucks, at this rate we'll won't be able keep this up."

Run shared the exact thought but then another came to him. "(If only we were wizards maybe we have more of a chance.)"

Just then spiral blast was fired at them but they noticed it that they dodged the blast.

"Who goes there?" Wave called.

The Demons of Tartaros appeared.

"Who are you guys?" Gray asked.

"Looks like, there' more wizards besides Gray." Fang answered. "I believe that blue hair is Juvia, the one that defeated Keyes who was controlling Gray's father."

Juvia thoughts went to that remembering how she defeated Keyes but felt bad knowing Gray felt sad that his father died but ended his suffering.

Gray put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Its alright."

Juvia's face went red and smiled. "Oh Gray."

"Stop getting gushy!" Fang complained. "We came here to fight not to see humans get gushy!"

Goliath smirked then Wave noticed him and charged at him then punching with his fist but the Gargoyle caught his fist and pushed him away but he stood up. "Dr Stylish."

Everyone including the Jaegers gasp what the Grand Chariot User just said.

"Did he say Dr Stylish?" Kurome asked.

Run was confused.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Wave asked. "More like what you become?"

Goliath/Dr Stylish was just silent.

"Dr Stylish..." Kurome wondered.

Run noticed the similarities on the Demon Gargoyle's face including the hair style and the glasses the Gargoyle was wearing too. "How can this be..."

"We didn't come here to talk!" Fang roared. "Bomb Barrage!"

His fired amounts of Bomb orbs at the wizards which exploded. "That should do it."

Taran used her Psychic Barrier but the blast seemed to have damaged her. "That was close."

"No way!" The Demon Wolf exclaimed.

Gray took aim. "ICE MAKE: ICE ARROW!"

An arrow made of ice was fired at the Demon Wolf which impaled him in the chest which made him yell in pain.

Beni spread her wings out. "GUST WIND!" She swung her wings and let out a strong wind.

"That's a breeze!" Taran exclaimed covering herself with her arms.

"Its not just a breeze its a strong wind!" Leone pointed out.

Leon lunged at the blonde woman. "Jump Kick!"

Leone was kicked in the chest that made her gasp in pain.

Kurome had other thoughts. "Hey, Demons of Tartaros, why did Wave call that Demon Gargoyle Dr Stylish?"

Fang, Beni and Poison Ivy just ignored her question.

"Answer me!" Kurome demanded.

Poison Ivy turned around then motioned her hands left up. "DARK LEAF TORNADO!"

The dark leaves formed into a tornado that engulfed Kurome and her puppets.

Run fired his feathers at the plant Demon.

"Dark Vines." Soon large dark vines were wrapped around the blonde's body.

Gray gasped then. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!"

The ice Lancers were fired straight through the dark vines which broke apart releasing Run. "(He actually saved me.)"

Goliath leaped up as Run flew in front of him and send his feathers but to his surprise the Gargoyle deflected them using his arms.

The blonde wanted answers. "Are you really Dr Stylish?"

Goliath didn't answer but just snarled. "Stone Fist!"

His hand became stone and punched the blonde's stomach making him gasp in pain.

Kurome ran to her comrade but then was stopped by Fang. "Bomb Spear Shot!" He created a spear of bomb energy then threw it.

The Yatsufusa User jumped back away from attack the explosion created a shockwave which send her rolling across.

Wave then appeared and kicked down. "PAYBACK TIME, GRAND FALL!"

Meanwhile further in the village.

Juvia looked where martial art men were scattered dead on the ground that severely mauled. "Such a disturbing sight."

"No joke, but any sense of Monica?" Chelsea asked.

Leone sniffed the air and then opened her eyes. "Up ahead!"

The blonde ran fast with the two girls running after her.

Monica was seen on the ground laying with slight injuries on her chest and arms and beside her was a Kelly.

"That girl, its her sister." Akame said.

Leone went and crouched down to the two girls. "Hey, come wake up."

No response.

Chelsea and Juvia put their hands on the necks and nodded.

"Are they alive?" Leone asked anxiously.

"Both have weak pulses, but we should get them out of here." Chelsea suggested.

"Alright, Juvia and Chelsea, take them back to the base, I'll go and get the others and have them retreat with us." Leone ordered.

"Be careful." Chelsea said with concern.

"Make sure, my beloved Gray is safe too." Juvia added.

Leone chuckled with a grin. "You got it girls."

Suddenly the blonde was embraced by Suzuka. "Hey, let me go!"

"I'm not letting a beastly girl go." The last Rakshara Demon giggled as her embraced got tighter.

"Water mass." Juvia declared.

Suzuka was engulfed into a large mass of water. "Where did this come from?!"

Blonde chuckled at the water wielder. "Hey water girl, I owe ya."

Juvia smiled as she put her hands close to each other. "WATER NEBULA!"

The pump of water struck Suzuka sending across the ground making her crash into a tree. "Ugh, that chick is something, I can see how she was able to knock out Seryu along with Gray."

At the hidden lab.

Lamy was looking around observing the lab. "Ha, ha, ha, such a great new Hell's core."

Rachena and Kay were just finished installing new tankers for the Hell's core.

Saki pressed a button on a control panel and everything started to function. "HA, ha, ha, Hell's core is done, we will be able to return no matter who defeats us!"

Back at the battle in Grassland village.

Fang smirked rubbing his head. "Nice kick, you seemed to have gotten stronger a bit, but its time to finish off you humans including the wizards." His body began to enlarge and his muscles get bigger.

"What is going on?" Wave asked.

Run was feeling aura coming from the Demon Wolf. "(Strange, I feel an aura but not only that it feels so evil and vicious.)"

Kurome was speechless at what she was seeing.

"This isn't good." Gray said with wide eyes.

Taran was getting the same feeling.

"ETHERIOUS FORM: DARK SABRE-WOLF !" Fang's face became wolf like with a muzzle and canine nose, he also got taller, with large sharp claws and teeth, his muscle abs and biceps enlarged, his tail grew larger as well and skin along with his fur and hair color became black as the dark.

"What the hell is he now!" Kurome asked.

"Its his Etherious Form!" Gray answered. "Listen you guys don't stand a chance, get away from here!"

"Why should we listen to you?!" Kurome asked.

"I don't have time explain, get out of here!" Gray demanded loudly.

"FOOLS THE JAEGERS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE BUT NEITHER ARE YOU WIZARDS OR NIGHT RAID!" Fang roared.

Gray realized the danger of this is becoming but more. "I have no choice, ICE DEMON SLAYER: ZEROTH'S DESTRUCTION BOW!"

He created a new kind of ice made of arrow which was purple that impaled Fang's chest that made the large Wolf howl in pain.

Kurome was surprised. "(That must be the power that Gray used to defeat Esdeath.)"

Run was impressed and felt a very cold aura coming from Gray. "That aura I'm feeling its so cold and powerful."

Wave hugged in himself feeling the cold. "Its so cold, its chilling me to the bones."

Fang who was injured badly then punched the ground with his fist creating landmine explosions that blew two of the Jaegers Run and Kurome away.

Wave charged again. "GRAND FALL!" He kicked down again but this time the attack didn't seem to flinch the Wolf. "I'm even stronger now, also touching me was a big mistake!"

Wave noticed a symbol on his foot. "Oh no!" The symbol blew up severely damaging his armor which deactivated and he fell to the ground.

"Wave!" Run yelled in shock.

Gray fired his Demon Slayer Arrow again which shot through Fang's hand making him yell in pain.

Taran then put her hands together. "PSYCHIC SHOCK!" Purple like rocks were fired at the Wolf.

Fang was knocked down to the ground.

"Let's try this again, ICE DEMON: Zeroth's Destruction Bow!" Gray created his new ice bow again and shot at the Demon Wolf which went through his chest.

Fang reverted back to his original form. "I've lost."

Suzuka was sent crashing again in front of the Jaegers but was kneeling down.

Juvia approached slowly. "Drip, drip, drop."

"That chick is interesting." Run said looking impressed.

Kurome gritted her teeth in frustration. "We're getting our butts kicked, not mention Wave's Grand Chariot deactivated."

Fang smirked as he laid down on his stomach in pain. "Ha, looks like I'm..."

"Don't worry." A voice said in Fang's head.

Poison Ivy heard it too. "Who said that?"

Beni was remembered the voice. "Its our dear Rachena."

"Who are they talking to?" Wave wondered.

This caught Gray's attention. "Wait, could that be..."

"Telepathy Magic." Juvia finished.

"Listen, Hell's core is complete, so Fang will return after he's regenerated." Rachena explained.

Fang smirked maliciously. "In that case."

The ground beneath began to glow with light coming out.

The gang looked down seeing Landmine symbols.

"What's going on?" Wave asked.

"This can't be good." Run said looking uneasy.

"My Neo-Landmine Curse will make this entire village into a bomb that'll explode taken everyone in it!" Fang proclaimed laughing madly. "Have a fun on a trip to hell but I will return!"

"Return?" Taran said in a confusion manner.

Fang turned his comrades. "You guys retreat!"

His Demon comrades nodded and flee into the forest in a flash.

Kurome was silent and looking weak from her wound. "I can barely move."

Run grabbed hold of Kurome and Wave then ran off to follow his comrades.

"What will we do?" Chelsea asked frighteningly.

Taran had an idea and her body glowed. "PSYCHIC TELEPORT!"

"What is she doing?" Leone asked.

"We're getting out of here and back to the base!" The Psychic Wizard proclaimed.

The others bodies began to glow too then they teleported away just as the Neo-Landmine curse exploded which destroyed the entire Grassland village.

In the Kyoroch Cemetery.

Akame then found a grave stone that had a secret door beneath. "This must be the passageway to Borick's headquarters."

Gajeel laughed. "Great, we'll be dealing a serious smack down on this punk."

"Anyway, let's return to base and report our mission." Tatsumi said.

Just then a old fortunate woman approached them.

"who are you?" Gajeel said glaring at the elder.

"Easy, she's a friend of the Found Lord." Akame replied.

"Yes, forgive me I left for home when I saw you guys." The old woman said as she then looked at Akame. "Anyway, your name is Akame, am I right?"

The Mususame user nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am."

"I see visions too like the Found Lord using my crystal ball. "The elder woman was holding a ball of crystal which was small but it glowed. "If its ok, I can see what in store for your future."

"Sure." Akame said.

The elder woman then closed her eyes and was silent.

"Ugh, this taking too long." Gajeel groaned impatiently.

"Be quiet, so she can concentrate." Lily hushed.

Then the Elder woman's eyes opened. "Oh my, Akame, I see you have feelings for a man, but it'll be your decision to tell your feelings for this man."

Akame's face went red. "Uh..."

Elder woman turned to Gajeel. "Young man, I see you making a decision in the future much is not cleared, but its for someone you want to be safe and to tell another to promise to keep this person safe for the time."

Gajeel wondered what the Fortunate teller meant by that.

"Anyway, I need to get going, see ya." The elder man turned away and left.

Lily was a bit curious what the old woman was taking about. "(Hmm, what did she mean Gajeel would make a decision to promise someone to keep someone safe?)"

Akame walked away. "(A man I like...)" Then an image of Gray came to her head but she shook the thought off.

"Take a strange fortunate geezer." Gajeel commented.

"Anyway, we need to report to Najenda." Lily stated.

"Right!" the others proclaimed.

The rest of Night raid was back at the base until the rest of the group return in front of them.

Najenda was waiting with the others.

Gray and his team had Kelly and Monica with them.

"Wait, what happened to them?" Najenda asked.

Chelsea decided to answer that. "Boss, we have bad news."

Time passes as the Foundation user explained to the Night Raid leader, Lubbock, and Susanoo in another room.

"To think Demons of Tartaros are here, and now they destroyed Grassland village along Monica's people including her army." Najenda said clenching her hand.

Chelsea was concerned as well. "Yeah, but we managed to get Kelly and Monica with us, they just need some rest."

Su put his hand under his chin. "It seems the rumors about being the prisoners not being humans were true after all."

"Yes, that means our fight is going to be even harder than we could have seen." Lubbock stated.

"Even so, we must keep fighting, however we must be careful around Tartaros." Najenda said as she blew smoke from cigar.

The others explained to the other team.

"Seriously, there are more Demons of Tartaros here?" Gajeel asked shocked.

"This is bad, last time we faced them was the Nine Demon Gates." Erza commented looking uneasy.

"Yes, what we don't know is why they're here." Lily stated crossing his arms.

"But they are, I have feeling there might be more Demons." Levy pointed out.

"Right, that means this war will get even tougher, but the Jaegers will have the same problem, so that seems like a bright side at least for us." Mine pointed out.

"She's right, Demons of Tartaros hate humans like Fairy tail said." Taran stated.

Leone

"Right, so facing them will be a tough challenge, but we can't fight them alone, so to be cautious, but we will take them down including this corrupted Empire." Gray informed with determination.

"That's right, my darling is so bold!" Juvia squealed.

"Anyway, we still have to complete our mission." Leone said cracking her knuckles.

"Right, tomorrow we'll assassinate Borick." Akame said tapping her sword's hilt.

"Right!" The groun said together raising her arms.

Meanwhile Natsu and his team were out of the Canyon.

"Whoa, its about time we're out of that Canyon." Natsu sighed.

"Aye, it was so big like that time we got lost in Web Valley." Happy agreed.

Lucy remembered that. "Yeah Happy got us lost and we were starving."

Wendy giggled. "Sounds like you guys had a it rough."

"No kidding I mean we even encountered some people who were trapped in the curse due to a forbidden magic they were using." Natsu stated.

Carla was shocked. "I see."

"However Master Makorov let them off the hook after the villagers promised never to mess with forbidden magic again." Lucy explained.

"That's good, I can't imagine what would the Magic Council would do." Carla said looking relieved.

"Look!" Happy pointed out excitedly.

"Its Kyoroch City!" Lucy added sharing the same reaction.

"Let's go and see our friends!" Natsu proclaimed. "Monica and her sister food was so good, I just hope they're ok."

Lucy smiled while patting a two bags. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll meet them again, but they gave us some food and water."

"Yeah, we're eat again soon." Wendy added cheerfully.

"Then let's head into the city!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy saluted.

They rode their horses down the valley.

At Borick mansion.

In a room Wave, Run, and Kurome were talking with Esdeath.

Esdeath was told what about Dr Stylish. "Are you really sure, he's alive?"

"Commander, I know it was him, but he siding with Tartaros, though it doesn't make sense on how he was turned into a Demon." Wave said putting his hand on his head.

Kurome admit the same thing. "General, its so confusing."

"Wait, Poison Ivy mentioned that a deceased Demon Keyes was Necromancer, so maybe its possible that Kay is one too." Run stated.

His teammates gasped in realization.

"Oh god, commander how do we tell this to Seryu?" Wave asked lowering his head.

"We don't." Esdeath said turning away.

"What do you mean we don't tell her?" Wave asked again. "You forget Dr Stylish made Seryu metal arms."

The General glanced at the country boy with a cold stare. "What the hell you say to me?"

Run stepped in by putting his hand on Wave's shoulder. "Look the Doc was our ally however but right now, we need to be prepared when Night Raid attacks Borick."

"But, what about Dr Stylish, is one of us." Wave complained.

"He's now an enemy, so we can't let Seryu know about this, even if we did she wouldn't believe it but if she did she would run off to find him." Kurome pointed out.

"He's right, for now we focus on protecting Borick when Night Raid makes their move." Run agreed.

"I...I understand." Wave said slowly.

"Anyway, was Gray there with Night Raid?" Esdeath asked.

Run decided to answer that. "Yes Commander, he wasn't alone, apparently there's more wizards with him, the one that fought against Seryu two days ago, but no sign of the two attackers that attacked her back in the Capital's forest."

Wave decided to speak. "Gray's magic was powerful I admit, I even saw the magic he used, in fact the same color of the ice the Dr found after you were found injured."

Kurome decided to given answer too. "Yes, back then I met a blue haired girl, while back before we arrived, apparently, this girl Juvia used a powerful magic, she used water magic of some sort, in fact her body was made of water."

Esdeath was surprised hearing that.

"Yes, I used my feathers against that woman but my attack didn't seem to hurt her but more like went through her entire body." Run added.

"That's right, in fact Gray's magic was able to hold up against The Demons of Tartaros." Kurome stated.

Esdeath was quite surprised as she tilt her hat. "(I see, this Ice Demon Slayer Magic is something, to think that Juvia's magic is water including her whole body.)"

"One more thing, Gray managed to defeat Fang." Wave added.

Hearing that detail surprised the commander. "I see, is the Demon dead."

Run remembered what Fang said _"I will return.)"_

Wave had similar thoughts. "I suppose after he exploded."

"Where Suzuka?" Esdeath asked.

"Oh, she's talking with Borick about what happened." Run replied.

"She did take some beatens from that Juvia girl, but she's recovered." Kurome added.

The Commander turned away to leave the room before stopping. "Listen, I have no doubt one of these wizards will show up with Night Raid, so be on your guard, and tomorrow we must all be ready for Night Raid and the Wizards of Earthland."

"Right." The three Jaegers saluted together.

End of chapter.


	21. Showdowns and Prey

Chapter 21: Showdowns and Prey

At the new Tartaros Lab.

Fang was in one of the tankers regenerating.

"Looks like he took a serious beaten." Lamy said putting her hands on her cheeks.

"No matter, he'll wake up soon after the regeneration is complete." Saki stated positively.

Rachena stood in front of the tankers. "Heh, heh, its quite the amusing after you told me that these empire humans are losing to a small group of humans from this Revolutionary Army."

Kay chuckling amusingly. "Ha, ha, ha, soon the tales of the humans including the Jaegers will end eventually after Night Raid along with the Fairy tail wizards make their move against the Empire."

Snapjaw then awoken as he let out a low growl. "Where am I?" He look foward to see Demons. "Uh, are you guys..."

Saki smiled. "Yes, I'm Lady Saki the Thunder Demon, and these are the Demons of Tartaros."

Lamy began to giggle. "Hey, I'm Lamy, I was eventually killed but was brought back thanks to a DNA sample of mine."

Snapjaw gasped in surprise. "I see." The last thing the demon like bunny said made him realize something. "I remember you took a sample of mine, and put it in a value."

Kay chuckled. "Yes, the world we're in is different, we came to this world after hearing about this Gateway, we eventually arrived in this world, learning how corrupted it is."

Snapjaw was confused at the last detail. "This is world is what?"

"Let me explain." Saki said.

At Night Raid's other hideout.

Everyone was in the dining room and just got done eating.

Najenda stood up. "Listen Monica and Kelly are still recovering, however we need to focus on the mission on assassinating Borick, I have no doubt, he'll try to flee during the battle, so Tatsumi, you will take Mine and Gray out to the streets, I have no doubt that one Jaeger be patrolling the city, its possible the last Rakshara Demon will be with one of the Jaeers."

Mine and Tatsumi saluted. "Right boss!"

Gray nodded.

"Gajeel, Levy, Lily, you three will take out any guards outside the mansion."

Gajeel chuckled while Lily and Levy nodded.

"Chelsea, Akame, take Lubbock, Taran and Juvia with you through the passageway."

The three girls nodded. "Roger boss."

"Susanoo, Leone, take Erza inside the mansion after the Borick's guards are busy with Lily."

"Right master." Susanoo bowed his head.

Leone grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "This shall be fun."

"Right." Erza replied with a nod.

"Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman, inside the mansion's basement is cell where Borick keeps the women he drugged, so rescue them and escort them out safely once that's done, meet us at the base."

"Right boss!" Mira and Lisanna saluted.

"Right, this man will get those women out safely!" Elfman proclaimed raising his arm with a fist.

"Gajeel and Levy, I want you guys to backup Gray, Mine and Tatsumi."

Gajeel laughed while Levy nodded her head.

"Its settled." The Night Raid boss said.

Outside the hideout in the nearby forest.

Team Natsu arrived walking through a dirt path. "You smell our friends, Natsu?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer sniffed the hideout. "Yeah, I can smell them even Gajeel's scent up ahead."

"Then let's go!" Happy proclaimed but was stopped by Loki's who grabbed his tail.

Lucy was surprised. "What's the big idea?"

Loki observed the area to the entrance knowing it was too easy so he took a small rock then threw it forward and the rock was split into pieces.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Wendy asked startled.

"It seems to a be a type of string, probably to set off an alarm, but this string just split the rock into pieces." Loki replied.

Suddenly Virgo came from underneath Lucy. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Excuse me princess, but there are large pot holes in the dirt path." The pink haired maid replied.

"We could've falling into these holes." Carla stated.

"Including that string which is strange." Loki added.

"Man, thank you." Happy sighed in relief.

Natsu approached the strings. "In that case, Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

"I will filling the holes!" Virgo stated as she dug underground.

The flame breath burned the Cross-Tail strings to a crisp.

Gajeel heard and quickly turned to the sound.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Someone is outside the outside!" The Iron Dragon Slayer replied.

Lubbock got up from his chair. "Without triggering my wires."

Su shared the same feeling. "Or falling into my holes."

"It must be the Jaegers or other intruders!" Najenda proclaimed.

"Hold on!" Gajeel yelled as he began to sniff the air. "the scent I'm smelling is familiar, like fire but its much hotter than normal flames, I smell two cats scents."

Hearing that make the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards gasp in surprise. "Can that mean..."

The Fairy tail wizards didn't waste a moment and ran quickly to the door and opened it.

Team Natsu smiled happily.

"Lucy, Natsu!" Gray called out.

"Carla, Happy!" Lily waved his paw.

Lisanna, Mirajane, and Elfman started to get teary eyed with joy.

Erza smiled. "Long time no see."

Gajeel just smirked. "Well, its about time you guys showed up, but I didn't think you guys would arrive in time."

Natsu growled annoyingly. "Hey, we came here to see you guys, Iron head!"

Gajeel growled as he lunged at his rival and wrestled roughly.

"Oh no." Lucy face palmed.

"Idiots." Gray muttered with a sigh.

"Do those two always act like this?" Mine whispered to Juvia who giggled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Lubbock was making a silly grin at Lucy. "Such a hot chick you are."

"Uh, well I..." The Celestial Wizard said with a creeped out look.

Lubbock then fell over. "Do you what this perv punished?"

"Where did this woman come from?!" Mine exclaimed.

"The ground, are you blinded?" Tatsumi answered sharing the reaction.

"Did I surprise these people?" Virgo asked.

"That won't be necessary." Lucy replied putting her hand on her head.

Loki then put his arm around the Leone's shoulder. "Hi there, another beautiful blonde like Lucy."

"Uh, stop doing that please." The sexy blonde said putting her hand on the suited man's face.

Loki then turned his attention to Akame. "My, such a pretty young black haired girl you are, how's bout we have dinner later."

The Musasume User blushed red. "Uh, no thanks."

Lubbock was feeling jealous. "(That geek is hitting on girls like its no big deal to him.)"

Loki then noticed Chelsea and was about to hit on her when Lucy grabbed him by his shirt. "Now return home." She took out her Golden Key and Loki disappeared.

Seeing that surprised Night Raid. "(What kind of golden key is that chick holding?)" Leone wondered.

Najenda admitted that she was the most surprise. "(That man vanished when that blonde's key's glowed.)"

Taran approached Natsu and his team, Natsu was the first to notice her and glared. "Hey, aren't you the girl from Avatar?"

Taran glared back at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Yes, I am."

"Relax, she's hasn't caused any trouble for us." Gray said putting his arm in front of the Psychic Wizard.

"Anyway, we need to get started on our mission." Najenda stated as she eyed at Team Natsu. "I would like to ask a favor for you Natsu and your team."

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Hold on!" Everyone looked to see Carla raising her paw. "First off, what's going on here in this world, I mean we've been hearing the Empire is corrupted."

"Yeah, we met a girl named Spear and her father telling us about the Empire." Natsu stated.

Najenda sighed. "Alright, Natsu, you and your group come with me, I'll explain everything."

At the Kyoroch Church.

Seryu was playing kickball again with some children. "Hey, over here!"

She kicked the ball to a few children and all of them were giggling and smiling.

Koro barked playfully by following the kids like a real dog would.

Seryu smiled cutely at the kids.

Run was outside watching with Wave and Suzuka.

"Once again I'm surpised that she can smile like that." Suzuka commented quite astonished. "More importantly I'm surprised she can still walk around, however I'm shocked about encountering those Demon things including the one that got bigger."

Wave decide give the Rakshara Demon answers. "Those guys are Demons the real deal, from what my team and I learned about from another Demon, there was a Guild called Tartaros, in that Guild had Nine Demons that were so powerful however all were defeated by this wizard Guild called Fairy Tail."

Suzuka whistled in surprise but not much as facing off against the wizards. "Yes, those wizards we fought were something, they aren't no pushovers."

"Yes, two days, I fought alongside Run against a man named Gajeel, he's an Iron Dragon Slayer." Wave explained. "He was indeed strong, he even used a strange transformation and used a powerful breath attack that destroyed by Armor."

Suzuka was getting more interested. "Sounds like they're tough cookies."

Wave chuckled a bit. "That's one way to put it, anyway at least one of them was defeated."

Run agreed to that but something on his mind was troubling him. _"(That maybe, but Fang was mumbling about something and showed no sign of frustration or anything, its almost like he was expecting to be defeated or something.)"_

Then one of the children who was a boy came running towards Wave. "Hi, you're Wave one of the Jaegers!"

The country boy smiled. "Yeah, I dream't of being a soldier, I will protect this place, anyway what's your name."

The boy smiled innocently. "My name is Jeremy, I hope to be a soldier someday."

Kurome was inside her room eating snacks but had Tartaros' interference boiling in her mind. "(That Monica and her sister was our targets, but Tartaros had to intervene, now I can't use that girl or her sister as my puppet, this sucks.)"

Later that day sunset was approaching.

Natsu and his team were walking through the streets wearing cloaks as their meeting with Najenda went through their minds.

 _Najenda was talking with Team Natsu in the meeting room. "Tartaros attacked Grassland Village, Kelly and Monica were lucky but their people including their army weren't."_

 _Natsu growled as he clenched his hand. "Damn it, we should've stayed with them."_

 _"If we did then Monica and Kelly's people would still be alive." Happy said sadly._

 _"Poor Monica and Kelly, we're sorry we couldn't be there for your people." Wendy said putting her hand on her face._

 _"We didn't know Tartaros was here, neither did the others." The gang looked at Carla who had her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "Right now, we can't stay depressed now."_

 _"She's right, for now I want you guys to escort the two girls to Pais and Rotone." Najenda took a map and put it on the table. "I marked where the location is, in streets where Lubbock and Elfman fought against two Rakshara Demons."_

 _Lucy was feeling nervous but shook it off. "I guess we return to the base."_

 _Najenda put her finger under her chin. "Yes, however when our mission is done, I have another favor for you guys, but that'll have wait until then, understood?"_

 _"Right!" Team Natsu proclaimed._

Back to reality.

"Listen, I thank you and your friends for helping us." Monica said smiling.

Kelly smiled. "I know you guys are sad our people are gone, but we can't stay sad forever."

Natsu smiled at their statements. "Yeah, I was sad too when my dad died, but I will keep fighting."

Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Happy shared the same feeling. "Right!"

Later sunset continued, Suzuka was on the top of the church looking into the city and noticed two people seemingly suspicious to her, one was wearing sunglasses, while the other who was a female wore a belt around her neck, then saw another behind them with silver white hair and wearing sunglasses. "Hey, Seryu, I found trouble I think!"

Seryu took a look through her binoculars. "Hmm, those three look too sneaky."

shortly the three went to a valley where there was ruins.

the 2nd young man was Gray who was taking off his disguise. "I'm going to do some scouting but I'll be back."

Tatsumi was taking off his disguise. "These clothes were helpful."

Mine was cleaning off the make-up she had on. "Ugh, I wonder if I got this make-up off, excuse me, did I get all off?" She then got closer to Tatsumi who looked at her started to get all red. "I...I...I think so!"

She noticed his face then was curious but realized something that made her face red. "You aren't taking that string of faith crap seriously, are you?!"

"Oh you wish but you were thinking about since you brought it up!" Tatsumi countered.

Seryu was looking down with binoculars with Koro on her shoulder. "Its the pink haired girl I face before, its Tatsumi I remember helping him way back then, so why in hell is he with her, he must'be tainted by evil."

Seryu lowered her head "Quick, Koro Justice City Detector!" Seryu's right arm was bitten then replaced with a detector on her arm.

On the detector showed her two and two large rocket launchers appeared behind her upper back. "(Tatsumi, I helped you when you were in trouble, I admit I did like you but, you are consumed into evil.)"

She gazed at Mine. "(You evil pinkette demon, you escaped while Sheele was eaten, I won't let you escape this time.)"

"JUSTICE VOLLEY FIRE!" Missiles were heading straight towards the two Night Raid assassins.

"There's missiles coming our way!" Gray called out.

Tatsumi quickly made his move and transformed into his Incursio Armor while picking up Mine.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

He made a large number of cannons which fired ice cannonballs which destroyed all the missles.

Seryu recognized the ice attack. "So it seems my former comrade Gray Fullbuster is here." Koro growled viciously.

The three made it to a cliffside. "The shooter must be Seryu."

Mine then gripped her Pumpkin. "Good, I have a score to settle with her."

Then Gajeel and Levy showed up.

"You're just in time." Mine said getting out her Imperial Arms out of case. "So is that bitch here?!"

Suddenly Suzuka came out of nowhere but the Night Raid assassins dodged her attack.

"That must be last Rakshara Demon!" Mine exclaimed.

"My name is Suzuka, however that won't matter since all of you will be dead." She remarked.

Tatsumi charged at and triedpunched the woman but she blocked it but was pushed away. "You three, take out Seryu while I deal with Suzuka!"

Mine didn't like his idea. "Not a chance, after what she said there's..."

She stopped as Tatsumi threw his fists at Suzuka again and again. "There's a change of plans, you get to face me!"

Suzuka blocked his fists with her hands seemingly impressed. "Oh, aren't you brave?" She stopped as she noticed Gray. "Oh, its Gray, I hoped to get fight you again.

Gray's narrowed his eyes at the last Rakshara Demon. "I came here to fight not talk!"

Suzuka liked the look in the Ice Wizard's eyes. "Oh, quite brave as usually, I admit everyone back at Borick's headquarters was impressed you took out a Demon."

Tatsumi then punched Suzuka again pushing themselves off the cliff.

"I'll follow him, Gajeel, Levy assist Mine while I'll lend Tatsumi a hand!" Gray commanded as he made his floor path of ice leading straight where his comrade went.

Seryu and Koro were below where Mine looking down at. "KORO PHASE SIX!"

The Imperial Arms Dog enlarged himself and put his whole mouth onto his owner's upper body.

"That is weird." Gajeel commented.

"Talk about freaky." Levy said covering her eyes.

Koro then removed himself off Seryu who had a large missle. "The Rebellion will never find peace!"

The missle was fired until Mine smirked until Gajeel enhaled. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The missle was destroyed by Gajeel's dragon breath causing it to explode.

Seryu had disbelief that her missile was destroyed in one attack. "What?!"

Then she shot reel hook was fired into the cliffside where Mine was standing and she reeled herself up. "Koro Phase One!"

A large round club with spikes replaced her right hand.

Koro jumped off as Mine shot him and Seryu jumped off her companion swinging her club down.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" Flames were fired from the word fire that Levy written which struck the side of Seryu's waist which made her hiss in pain as part of her clothes started to tear.

Mine was astonished. "Solid Script magic is something."

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"

Gajeel turned his arm into a sword which sliced Seryu's club in half. "No way!"

Mine smirked impressively. "I see now that Iron Dragons Slayer even stronger than I thought."

Gajeel grinned.

Koro was laying on the ground with a hole left side of his chest.

"So, to think we meet again, Night Raid." Seryu chuckled with a sinister look. "If I have to guess, I say your friend is a Dragon Slayer."

Levy and Mine gasped quietly. "How did you know that?" The Iron Dragon Slayer asked.

Seryu then had a glare on her face. "I don't just know about that, I learned Gray is a Ice Demon Slayer, to think someone like him, that short little girl, and you were from another world, quite surprising I admit, however that won't matter, I will kill you all!"

Mine had another thought of this. "(Tartaros must've told some info about Gray and the others.)"

Seryu then pointed at the pinkette. "Also, Mine I believe that's your name, by the mighty hands of justice, I will make you beg for your life that includes you too Dragon Slayer along with your little short girlfriend but I did have fun killing Sheele and when Koro devoured her that made me feel good!"

Gajeel and Mine gave her a glare.

Levy lowered her head gritting her teeth.

"Not only that, I will find the bitches attacked and gave me this scar!" Seryu added madly revealing her left eye's wound.

Mine crouched down and opened her case to add some parts to her gun. "You claim to be a fighter for justice, but you blindly followed Ogre and Dr Stylish never knowing they were the evil ones."

Seryu growled deeply at the statement.

Gajeel stepped forward making his trademark laugh. "That's right, you act just like them that smile and laugh, is what they made!"

Seryu took offense to that remark. "ARGH, I ONLY SERVE JUSTICE AND MAKE SURE EVIL ONES DIE!"

Levy decided to speak her piece. "LIAR, YOU ONLY ENJOY OTHER PEOPLE'S PAIN AND SUFFERING EVEN MURDERING WITHOUT SHOWING MERCY JUST LIKE A REAL EVIL PERSON WOULD ENJOY JUST LIKE DR STYLISH AND CAPTAIN OGRE!"

Hearing Levy's speech really crossed the line for Seryu to hear. "ARRRGGGHHH, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LECTURES!" She put her right arm out. "Koro, Phase Five!"

Koro took hold of his owner's arm with his mouth and his arms grew back. "All I had to do is wait for Koro to regenerate, evil of this world will be destroyed!"

Seryu flew towards the assassins while Koro was throwing his fists around rapidly.

"SCRIPT SOLID: FIRE!" Levy written the word fire which appeared in mid-air and flames were fired towards Koro which got burned its eyes making howl in pain.

"NOOO!" Seryu screamed seeing her dog put its hands on both of its eyes in pain.

Koro wounds regenerated as it snarled viciously. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

His iron club arm punched Koro under its chin and made him fall backwards.

Seryu charged ahead. "You'll pay for hurting Koro!"

Meanwhile in another ruins

Tatsumi was chasing after Suzuka who just threw knives at him. "This chick is fast."

He swung his spear down but Suzuka caught it and threw him to the ground. "Heh, you made me break a nail, also killing Mez was one thing, I was surprised that Ibaba was taken out by three chicks, I also heard two of the girls easily overpowered Run."

Tatsumi slowly stood up. "(She must be referrin to Mira and Lisanna, I was told they easily overpowered Ibaba and Run, I expect no less from Wizards of Fairy Tail.)"

"However, you don't seem much as a threat." Suzuka commented.

"(She's right, I also have to keep regretting this over and over.)" Tatsumi thought looking frustrated.

"ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE FIST!"

Suzuka turned around dodging the Lancers but the ground was punched in the face sending her to nearby building's window.

Gray appeared. "Sounds like this woman is tough cookie." He then looked at his comrade. "Tatsumi, you go on assist the others, I'll handle her!"

"Are you sure?" The browned haired swordman asked.

The ice wizard nodded. "I do, oh I know you'll get stronger sometime in the future, just don't give up."

Tatsumi nodded with a smile. "Alright."

Suzuka then jumped out of the ruined building she was in. "Amazing, your ice powers is more powerful then Esdeath, but I don't want her to hear that."

Gray then stripped off shirt. "Enough talk!"

Suzuka was surprised. "What're you stripping for?" As the ice wizard tossed his shirt aside. "Isn't it obvious..."

Suzuka began to fantasize with Gray blushing bashfully. "Because I want you." This left the last Rakshara Demon with a blushing red face then she put her left hand on her chest while looking away. "What is this, my heart is beating so fast, what is this feeling?"

Gray was totally confused what the last Rakshara Demon was mumbling about.

Meanwhile Mine fired her Pumpkin which let out bullets like a machine gun which seemed more powerful.

"Whoa, why is your weapon so strong now?" Seryu asked.

Koro began to deal down as pieces of his flesh was coming off due to the bullets.

"I was holding back, also after our last battle I almost found out where the core is." Mine replied.

Gajeel grinned knowing the pinkette's words. "I see, if we take out this core, then its over for that monster mutt!"

Levy smiled cheerfully. "That means Seryu will lose her Imperial Arms!"

Seryu growled angrily. "Damn you monsters, KORO USE YOUR TRUMP GO BERSERK!"

Koro grew muscular and his arms got even larger with deep red blood fur as he and Seryu began to glide towards her opponents with her drill. "NOW FIRE EMMA'S SPEAR OF JUSTICE!"

Mine dodged it and Gajeel was about to assist her when Koro palmed him away.

Levy went to assist him when Seryu kicked her the stomach.

The spear landed in the ground but Mine noticed it was going to exploded which send her flying away. "(Damn, even those aren't Imperial Arms, they're strong weapons.)"

Mine then recovered to land on her feet by using Pumpkin then Seryu reeled herself down but as she did Mine took aim and some of her gun's bullets hit the same part of waist that was damaged by Levy's Solid Script Fire."

"Bitch!" Seryu shouted as a gun appeared from her mouth and fired it but Mine blocked but then Seryu made all the down to the ground and started to swinging her fists multiple times.

Mine struggled to block every punch using her Pumpkin but was eventually punched in the face and her stomach went sent her crashing onto the ground.

Koro appeared beside her. "Are you alright?" Seryu asked as her dog companion nodded. "Good its time to finish off this Demon, then we'll go after the Dragon Slayer freak and short blue haired demon."

Mine opened her eyes slightly as she recalled when she laid down when she was little.

Flashback scene.

 **"This reminds me of when..."**

 **Her past wen through her mind when she was little kid. "Whenever I was picked on because of the half-blood foreigner, I was left with wounds all over my body, I looked to the sky like this, that's when nobody would help me, however I can make up for my misfortunes...in the future there won't be any irrational discrimination because I will change this world into a peaceful one!"**

Flashback ends.

Seryu smiled madly as Koro snarled. "This is the end..."

Suddenly Gajeel appeared with Levy at his side. "No way!" Seryu yelled.

"Listen here Seryu!" Gajeel shouted as he growled. "I have to say you and your friends made mistake!"

Seryu giggled amusingly. "What was our mistake?"

"That making Wizards of Fairy Tail as your enemies!" Gajeel began to walk toward the girl. "For killing Sheele and making Levy cry, I make you pay."

Levy blushed slightly astonished. "Gajeel..."

Seryu just smiled amusingly and so did Koro.

Suddenly an aura was coming out of Gajeel which the group sensed. "What kind of aura is he given off?" Mine wondered.

Seryu was now looking slightly cautious feeling the aura which was different. "Strange, this aura I'm feeling it doesn't seem human..."

"ARRRRGHHH!" Gajeel's roar was loud and was not just any roar it was the roar of a Dragon.

"(That roar, it must...)" Levy thought seemingly familiar with the roar.

Seryu was feeling a chill down her spine. "What was that, a Dragon's roar?"

Koro then slowly backed away slightly.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE!"

Gajeel transformed, his body was soon covered in iron scales, his eyes glowed white, and a shadow energy was coming out of his entire body. "I teach you what happens when someone like you and your monster dog makes a Fairy Tail Wizard as an enemy!"

Levy recognized this form its the same one that he gained during his fight against Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Seryu felt a chill down her spine and she looked at her left metal hand. "What is this, my hand is trembling, is this fear?"

Koro started to whimper slightly.

At Path of peace headquarters.

People were running out of the mansion.

Susanoo swung his spear at Dorya making her crash into a wall.

Natala charged at the Imperial Arms human but Erza who as in her Lightning Empress Armor fired lighting at Kurome's puppet which shocked him and knocked him out.

Kurome was surprised. "(Such power this woman has.)"

Leone approached her friends. "Oh, Erza, Su, nice work."

Su smirked impressively. "Yes, also Erza is something, I can see now what other wizards from Earthland are capable of."

The Armor wizard smiled at the comment. "You're quite warriors yourselves."

Kurome took out her sword. "Where is my sister?"

Leone cracked her knuckles. "Oh you want to know, well we're not telling you, but I will make you pay for nearly cutting off my arm!"

Kurome was about to move when she felt the wound behind her neck hurt. "(Damn, I still haven't healed yet.)"

The blonde charged closer but Wave blocked her attack sending her slide backwards. "Stop picking on her!" He noticed Erza. "Wait, who are you?"

Erza stared off. "My name is Erza Scarlet, I believe you know Gray Fullbuster, am I right?"

Wave's eyes widened. "I see, you must be a friend of his, then you're my enemy too."

Erza scoffed. "Is that so, I guess you haven't seen how much the Empire is corrupted?"

The country man's eyes had a realization expression. "Well, I..."

"That's right, if you did see, you know its reason this world won't ever find peace." Erza stated.

"Yes, but I'm still soldier of Esdeath's army, and Night Raid is breaking the peace of this Empire!" Wave proclaimed.

Erza then had amusingly smile on her face(the same smile that she made at Master Jose)which Wave noticed. "What are you laughing about?"

"I think its laughable that you're foolishly serving a cold-blooded woman like General Esdeath, but I'm even more amused how incredibly you're misjudging the Empire let alone Night Raid!"

Wave's eyes widened. "What?"

"Night Raid is spilling blood like you said, but its because they know this Empire is more corrupted than you and your friends can see, the weak are suffering while the strong are surviving, I was told that your leader doesn't care or feel any sympathy for weak, all she cares for is the strong, in fact some your teammates are just like she is!" Erza stated.

Wave gritted his teeth.

"I also know the fact that Dr Stylish has his own team, I'm sure you know that, right?" Erza asked.

Wave's quietly gasped confirmed her question. "I see, if you didn't hear but we fought against him and his team, however as soon as the fight was in our favor, he devoured his own teammates to make himself stronger!" Erza yelled angrily. "It makes me sick that this Empire is being so cruel and enjoying the pain of the people suffering and seeing them cower in fear, and torturing them too!"

Wave paused at what he was hearing.

Erza changed her Armor into the Morning Star Armor. "However, if you can't see that yet, then we'll have to fight after all not matter who is good or kind-hearted, an enemy is an enemy!"

Wave came back to his senses after seeing the red head woman in a different armor. "Amazing, she changed her armor just like that."

Leone and Susanoo were equally amazed. "Whoa, she must have a lot of armor."

Wave wasted no time and then slammed his sword onto the floor. "GRAND CHARIOT!" He declared as he was now in his own armor.

Erza smiled impressively. "Very interesting."

Wave charged and jumped down as he kicked down. "GRAND FALL!"

Erza dodged easily and fired two photon streams from her two swords. "PHOTON SLICER!"

Wave was send flying and crashed where the Kurome's puppets were. "Man, this chick is no pushover." He groaned as he noticed his armor was already falling apart.

"Amazing, his armor is falling apart already." Su said impressed.

"That's the great Erza for ya." Leone commented.

Wave got up and charged again but suddenly Poison Ivy came out of nowhere. "Dark Vine!"

Dark vines with thorns took the country man in a tight bind. "Aah!"

It was Poison Ivy. "Heh, heh, such a weak human." Wave was then thrown to the floor making the room tremble.

Leone was surprised yet the other side of her was shocked. "Great its one of the Demons."

"Yes, to think one of the Demons of Tartaros is here, things got tough." Susanoo added.

"This is bad." Erza said worriedly.

Kurome gritted her teeth and charge at Kay and swung her sword but Poison Ivy quickly saw her. "Grass Trip!"

A dark grass appeared from the ground and tied into a knot which caused Kurome to trip on the floor.

"Such a pathetic girl, now take this!" Poison Ivy's arm changed into a leaf like blade. "Leaf Sword!"

Lily appeared and tackled the Plant Demon on her side surprising Kurome. "What the hell are you, some kind of cat?"

The Exceed looked at her ignoring the question. "You must Kurome, I heard the things you did, to think someone like you using people's corpses to fight by your side, that isn't something humans shouldn't do its upsetting, especially for friends of yours that died."

The young Jaeger girl gritted her teeth what she was hearing then Kurome noticed Wave's struggling to get up. "I must keep...fighting." He fainted as his armor deactivated.

The young female Jaeger turned her attention to her enemies. "This is bad, I'm outnumbered."

Just then the right side of the room exploded and created smoke.

"What the hell?!" Leone exclaimed.

Then Leon appeared. "Time for this cat to pounce!" He lunged at the blonde Night Raid girl.

Susanoo swung his staff and whammed the Panther Demon making him slide on the floor. "Heh, not bad for a human." Leon commented. "I won't fall that easily, DARK FURY SWIPES!"

Poison Ivy faced the humans. "LEAF STORM!"

Lisanna then appeared in her Feline Form and slashed the Panther Demon on the face.

"DARK LIGHTNING!" Mira unleashed her dark lightning attack which went through Poison Ivy's attack and struck her.

Elfman then appeared in his Tiger form and tackled the Plant Demon making her crash into the wall.

Kurome narrowed her eyes at three wizards that just attacked the two Demons. "More wizards, this got tougher."

"Oh, did you three get those girls out of their prison cells?" Su asked.

The three Take Over Siblings smiled in return. "You bet, we did."

Leone smiled. "Good job!"

"I have to something to say to Kurome!" Lisanna spoke.

The Yatefusa User narrowed her eyes at the young Take Over Sibling.

"Kurome, no matter what you think of Akame, she's still your sister and its sickens me that you want to kill despite that she knows that the Empire is corrupted, secondly its wrong to revive the dead even if they are friends of yours!" Lisanna stated. "Lastly, its sad when we lose friends and you're right, but death is something that comes to everyone, its part of life!"

Elfman decided to speak. "Right, someone told me our friends live on in our hearts and memories!"

"Though, its not our job to tell us how you should feel, I see your reason of not leaving the Empire is because you didn't want to make current comrades your enemies." Mira said.

Kurome gasped quietly. "(How did she...)"

"I think its time for this Panther to take more serious." Leon stated as he grew a littler taller and his muscles got more larger, then he grew large black wings on his back and two large teeth above his mouth hung out from his mouth(Like a Sabre Tooth Tiger's).

"ETHERIOUS FORM: WINGED BEAST PANTHER!"

Leone was feeling a chill down her spine.

Kurome was speechless at what she was seeing.

"I too will get serious now!" Poison Ivy proclaimed.

Her body began to grow dark leaves, her fingers nails grew into claws, she had teeth of a man-eating plant, and her eyes glowed green, her legs vanished and replaced with six plant roots. "ETHERIOUS FORM: DEMONIC PLANT!" She then let out a bellow noise.

Borick was in his room startled at the sound he heard. "What the hell was that?"

"This battle is going to be tough." Susanno said looking cautious.

Wave abruptly got up and grabbed hold of Kurome. "Let's get out of here!"

"Don't let them get away!" Leone exclaimed.

Susanno put his hand the blonde' shoulder. "We got bigger problems, for now let's just deal these Demons."

"He's right, we have no choice." Erza agreed.

"We must lead them out of this place and outside the city!" Mira suggested.

"Good we don't want to cause bloodshed." Su agreed.

"Demons come and chase us!" Leone called as she ran off with the others.

Poison Ivy chased after on the ground while Leon dashed until he was outside and flew up into the air.

Borick who was in his room was getting startled by the noises including the rumbling then he saw General Esdeath approaching him. "General, I need the..."

"Shut up, you're getting what you deserve." The General stated coldly. "If you listened to me, then you wouldn't be in this mess."

Borick crouched down on the floor. "Please, protect me, the Minister..." Esdeath put her heel on his face. "Yes, orders are orders but I forbid you to leave, understood?"

The browned beard man struggled to speak. "Yes...I do."

Meanwhile the battle between Gray and Suzuka continued.

"ICE MAKE: GEYSER!"

Gray created a frozen geyser emerged from the ground and approached in front Suzuka but she jumped up then fall down while her finger nails grew longer

"ICE MAKE: ICE SHIELD!" Gray put his hands out and created an ice shield blocking Suzuka's attack.

The older Rakshara Demon was impressed. "Such a strong man you are." She then charged but as she went where Gray was, his body turned into ice and shattered into pieces. "What the?"

Suddenly Gray embraced her tightly. "Fooled, you!"

Suzuka struggled to get loose but then one of Gray's hands accidentally touched her thighs which made her blushing red even more. "Such a nice legs you have." Gray said which was only the older Rakshara Demon's imagination. "Oh, you know what to say to a girl."

Gray was now making an awe look. "Where did that come, did you forget we're enemies?!"

Suzuka turned her head away. "Oh, you're quite the cold one aren't ya, well if that's the case I will force myself on ya, I mean my feelings."

Her fingers grew longer that and pulled down his pants. "Oh man!" Gray exclaimed.

Suzuka blushed red seeing a man in his boxers.

"I'll get you for that lady!" Gray's body began to glow with the frozen aura that sent chills all over Suzuka's body.

Gray jumped back on the frozen geyser then raised the middle part high and Gray stood up taking aim with is Ice arrow. "I WILL GIVE YOU AN ICE MAKE: ARROW, KEEP IN MIND WHEN THIS OVER, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER MADE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS YOUR ENEMY!"

He fired his ice arrow as Suzuka just stared off with a bashful smile. "Whoa, such a hunk."

The attack created an explosion which send Suzuka crashing into the buildings which collapsed on her until there was nothing but rumble. "I win, now I have to go help the others."

Meanwhile Gajeel now in his Shadow Iron Dragon mode began to inhale his breath.

Mine took her shot. "I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

She fired her pumpkin which shot through Koro's stomach destroyed the core and separating Koro's body in half.

Seryu gritted his teeth. "The Ten Kings are out of ammunition, but I still have these!"

Her metal arms disappeared and replaced with guns. "JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!" Seryu fired her bullets which shot the pumpkin out of Mine hands making her weapon's laser slice a building in half.

Gajeel took a deep breath as image of Sheele came to his head including how he saw her and Levy becoming friends. "SHEELE, THIS IS FOR YOU, IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" He unleashed his shadow iron breath attack at Seryu who was engulfed causing her scream in great pain. "AAAAHHH!"

The attack caused the ground to shake making some ruined buildings to fall down to the ground while some fell apart as the smoke dust cleared Seryu was seen on the ground laying on her back her body was severely damaged and her clothes were torn.

The pinkette girl stood still while Gajeel went back to his human form. "Amazing, such a strong weapon you have." The Iron Dragon Slayer praised with a grin.

"Yes, the more danger I'm in the more powerful Pumpkin becomes." Mine commented. "So the moment she pissed me off my weapon got stronger, I admit your Dragon Slayer magic is quite strong than I thought, I think understand the difference between our world and yours."

Gajeel grinned as he made his trademark laugh.

"That was close battle and I'm still breathing." Levy commented in relief.

Seryu began to laugh madly as she got up slightly gazing at the four. "Justice will always prevail, evil must be cast off no matter the cost."

Her teeth made a click sound. "Judgement of Ten Kings, Final Number: Charkravartin Furance of Five Hells."

They heard a ticking sound coming from Seryu. "Fifteen seconds is what you two have left?"

"What do you mean?" Mine asked.

"This new ultimate weapon is what I received from the Doctor, simply put, I'll blow up and take you four down with me!" Seryu proclaimed madly laughing.

"Are you crazy using a suicide Bomb?!" Gajeel asked shocked.

"We need to leave at once!" Levy suggested.

Mine tried to use her Pumpkin again. "Crap, its overheated."

Tatsumi arrived. "Hey, guys what happened?"

Gajeel picked up Levy on his shoulder. "Never mind that, carry Mine while I carry Levy!"

The swordsman was confused but did what the Iron Dragon Slayer ordered by picking up his pinkette friend. "Come on."

Seryu just smirked while laughing madly but she stopped as she heard Koro crawling towards her with a low whimper and laid his chin on her side "Koro, you can't heal yourself anymore now that your core is destroyed, its not fair, that there's so much evil in this world that needs to be removed." She then started to teary eyed. "I can't die when there's..."

Then Goliath appeared looking down at Seryu who saw him. "Dr Stylish is that you?"

Dr Stylish smiled. "Its me, I'm here."

Seryu was happy but then she saw he was now. "What the, Dr, you're a..."

"However I'd prefer you would call me, Goliath the Demon Gargoyle of Tartaros!" Dr Stylish/Goliath transformed his hand into spiky club made of stone. "Stone Spiked Club!"

Koro whimpered in fear as he shut his eyes as Seryu looked up in fear. "Dr, what you're doing?"

Goliath slammed his stone spiked club down as amount of blood sprayed on his face.

The device inside Seryu was crushed too.

Mine struggled to ran faster. "Damn it, we need to run faster!"

"What happened to the explosion?" Levy asked.

Mine then stopped glancing in the direction where Seryu was. "What's gives, the explosion from Seryu hasn't..."

Golaith then climbed the cliff wall up onto the edge. "It seems that being a Demon is more fun, but I enjoy being like this." He glide into the air while carrying Seryu's body.

Back Koro was, the Imperial Arms Dog entire body was crushed with blood underneath.

Shortly later.

Mine woke up from her little nap.

"Tatsumi, its you." She said looking tired. "Where are the others?"

He motioned his head to the left.

"Hey, kid, we're in one piece." Gajeel grinned.

Levy smiled at her friend's look. "Thanks for carrying me away."

"Shut it, you busy body." Gajeel turned his head away closing his eyes.

"Ah, you're still jerk." Levy scoffed.

"Anyway, we manged to get away." Tatsumi said smiling.

"Yeah, we won't lose anymore people like we lost Bulat and Sheele." Gray added.

"He's right, I'm glad you're safe." Tatsumi said kindly with a smile.

Mine was surprised that she began to cry.

The Iron Dragon Slayer scoffed. "Come on, let's leave them alone."

The two Night Raid teenagers stared off the night sky.

"Guess Gray defeated Suzuka?" Mine guessed.

Tatsumi smiled. "I suppose so, I just hope its the last we'll see of her."

Mine turned her head away for a sec then she smiled while blushing. "Listen you can be an idiot but, I'm really glad you're safe too, thank you for coming back to us."

Tatsumi's face went red as he scratched his chin nervously. "Uh, sure...yeah."

At Borick's room.

Esdeath went to check on Borick, but as soon as she went into his room but no sign of him. "Where is that pig?"

"He already ran away and his prisoners are free." The Commander glanced her eyes back. "Is that..."

"Its been awhile, I'm pretty sure you know we got more Fairy tail wizards." Najenda pointed out. "Anyway, Borick is being silenced as we speak."

Homaika was fighting against Akame using his Sycthe which collided with her sword. "Nice try."

Borick noticed something spreading on his bodyguard's body. "Oh no!"

Musasame's curse was taken effect. "But it barely even scratched me."

Borick tried to run but then he realized he couldn't. "Psychic Control." Taran had her left hand straight out. " You won't be going anywhere, you sick pig."

Suddenly Lubbock who was behind the bearded man tied his Cross-Tail string around his neck and hung him up which killed him.

Najenda revealed to be smoking with a smile. "I always knew you came up with clever schemes, I have better understanding of your talent than anyone therefore taking you head would be foolish."

Esdeath hissed in frustration.

Meanwhile Team Natsu returned.

"I hope they'll alright." Wendy said looking concerned.

"Child, Kelly and Monica will be fine." Carla said. "

"Hey, they're tough girls." Lucy commented.

"I wonder if they're just as hot-headed as Lucy." Natsu commented with a chuckle.

Lucy took that offense. "Hey!"

"I wonder when we eat." Happy wondered. "I hope they can make fish."

Early the next morning

Wave was in his guest room thinking about what Erza told him.

"I think its laughable for you to serve such a psychopath but more like a monster like General Esdeath, but I'm even more amused how incredibly you're misjudging the Empire let alone Night Raid!"

Wave's cupped his hands together tight as he hissed.

"Night Raid is spilling blood like you said, but they know this Empire is corrupted than you and your team can see, also Esdeath cares nothing for the weak, she only cares for the strong."Wave clenched his hands.

"(Can what she said be true?)" He thought.

Run was in his room having thoughts again.

Levy's words came to his mind. "Your plan isn't going to change anything, its hopeless and don't get your friends involved you'll only put your and other lives at risk of being killed!"

Taran's words came to his head. "General Esdeath, the Minister, and those that are messed up only care for bloodshed and war, nothing else matters to them not even the weak, also none of them will see your way!"

Gajeel's words came to his mind. "You won't admit that cause of the violence that has happened including your students deaths."

Run gritted his teeth while lowering his head down. "(That can't be true, my plan will be realized, or can my plan be possible.)"

Kurome was sitting on her bed as she did the words that Lisanna and Elfman said her was in her head.

"Akame is still your sister, it sickens me that you both want to kill despite the fact how Empire is corrupted, secondly never use deceased especially the ones that were your friends for your gain let alone use as puppets!" Lisanna stated.

Elfman words came to her head next. "Right, its sad when we lose friends, but someone told me that our friends will live on in our hearts as long as as we can remember them!"

Mira's words came to her head last. "Yes, we also understand your reasoning of not leaving the Empire because you didn't want to make current comrades enemies, however Akame said you want to keep Natala by your side forever, I think what you really mean is that you won't move forward."

Kurome shook her head was feeling really ticked off. "(No, that's just bull shit, they don't know what they were talking about, they're just planning mind games with me!)" She then looked at her sword that was on the drawer next to her bed as images of Natala came to her mind.

"(Natatla, I brought you back to me so we can be together, but is that I want really want?)" She thought confused as she clenched her hands tighter.

At Kyoroch's church the six children ran to meet up with Seryu in the kickball field but to their surprise.

"Where is big sis Seryu?" A boy asked.

"Where is that other woman?" Another boy asked. "BIS SIS SERYU, WHERE ARE YOOOU?" They both called.

Jeremy was confused where Seryu and Suzuka were. "(Where is she, did she...)"

Goliath was on the roof top with three figures behind him and he was carrying Seryu's dead body.

Flashback scene.

 **Dr Stylish/Goliath was talking with Poison Ivy, Leon, and Beni.**

 **"Goliath, you think those kids like Seryu?" Leon asked.**

 **"Yes, from what I overheard, they look up to her and I'm sure they'll be at the cathedral on the next day so we can cause more destruction." The Former Jaeger replied with a malicious smile.**

 **Poison Ivy smiled at this. "Alright, let's get to work, however Beni return to the Tartaros lab while we handle things here."**

 **Beni nodded before flying away. "Understood."**

Flashback ends.

Goliath then threw Seryu's body onto the ground which the kids noticed and were horrified that they screamed which made a guard arrive instantly noticing Sery's body.

Inside the Cathedral hallway the male guard was running through and barged into the meeting room. "There is an emergency situation!"

There in the center was a table with the same old fortunate teller woman that told Akame's fortunate, on the other side was two fortunate tellers one was another woman with long silver hair while second was an old man with a white beard that went around his mouth to his chin and was wearing glasses.

"What is the fuss about?" The silver hair woman asked with a sigh.

"This better important!" The white beard man added rising his fist.

The guard bowed his head. "I'm sorry but there's a dead body in the kick ball field!"

Suddenly something grabbed him from behind then blood sprayed to the horror of three old fortunate tellers then Goliath came running to them snarling while the three elders screamed in horror.

Poison Ivy opened her mouth. "Bullet Seed Shot!"

She fired a amount of seeds out of her mouth which were sent like bullets from a machine gun.

Jeremy saw this and took cover but the three kids were shot from their backs which made them drop to the ground.

"Poison Ivy then noticed three other kids running away. "Seed Bomb Barrage!"

She threw an amount of seeds that exploded onto the kick ball field like bombs that hit a boy and a girl.

Then a guard was fleeing from inside then Leon confronted him. "What the hell are you?" he asked frighteningly.

Leon raised his left hand. "Your worse nightmare." The guard watched in horror. "Dark Fury Swipes."

The guard was swiped multiple times as blood sprayed in the air.

From afar was Run, Kurome, and Wave riding on horses. "What is going on there?"

"My guess is as good as yours." Kurome answered.

Run has a bad feeling. "Something isn't right that's for sure."

They eventually at the cathedral entrance and walked to see the damages. "Let's go." Wave ordered.

The two Jaegers followed their friend.

End of chapter with cliffhanger.


	22. Death and Anger

Chapter 22: Death and Anger

Back at the Night Raid Base.

Everyone woke up in their pajamas.

"What was that explosion?" Gajeel asked.

Mine opened her door with her hair messed up and rubbing her head with her hands. "Man, talk wake up call."

Natsu was awake but was laying in bed. "What the hell was that sound?"

Happy wondered that too. "Aye, I was dreaming about being at fish sale."

Najenda was looking out her window. "This can't be good, I have a feeling its not the Jaegers."

Meanwhile

The three Jaegers entered the hallway as they did parts of ceiling and walls were broken while some parts of rubble fell and loud sounds.

Run then noticed two ways one side leading to the kickball field while other lead forward. "You two check for anyone in the kickball field while I'll continue searching inside."

"Right." His teammates saluted.

Run quickly ran into the hallway until he came to the conference room and there he saw the three fortunate tellers covered in blood on their bodies. "How did this..." Suddenly he noticed blood footprints which had three toes that seemed to have sharp claws at the end of each toe .

Kurome ran to the kickball with Wave at her side. "Wonder what happened here?"

Wave wondered that too. "Not sure..."

As they ran outside to where the kickball field was they stopped abruptly at the sight they were now seeing.

A guard was laying above the stairway leading down with slash mark on his chest and blood stain.

Wave crouched down and picked the guard in his arms. "Hey, what happened, wake up." No sound came from the guard meaning he was dead.

Kurome walked further and looked down to the kick ball field and gasped in horror. "Look down there!"

Wave put the guard down and then looked down the center of the cathedral, there was several of the kids laying motionless on the field and so was Seryu, her stomach was crushed and her neck was slit. "No, this can't be...no..." He mumbled clearly horrified seeing such a gruesome sight.

Poison Ivy was looked down from the another part of the cathedral's roof. "(Looks like the Jaegers finally showed up, Rachena's plan seemed to be going on its first step.)"

Flashback scene.

 **Poison Ivy and her comrades were outside the Kyoroch city. "Listen up, after Saki and the others informed me about the Empire and its dirty work, I think its time to make things more entertaining."**

 **"How entertaining?" Leon asked.**

 **"Something that could make the Night Raid look like bad guys for a time being but then the Jaeger's reputation will go up in smoke." Rachena replied with a sinister smile.**

 **"What do you mean?" Beni asked.**

 **"I think I like where this is going." Goliath said looking eager.**

 **"First off, Beni I want you to return to the base while the others handle our plan here." Rachena replied.**

 **"Understood." Beni saluted.**

 **Rachena smiled wickely. "Now then, listen to my plan..."**

Flashback ends.

Run came running towards his teammates. "Wave, Kurome, the three..." He stopped as he saw the dead children including Seryu's body.

Wave lowered his head. "I know the kids are gone and so is Seryu."

Run didn't answer which got his teammates to stare with confusion. "Run...?"

The Mastama user was staring off horrified as images of his dead students went through his mind.

Kurome tucked the part of blonde's shirt. "Hey, are you spacing out or something?"

Run recollected himself. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Just then faint steps were coming from the across and there on the other side was another stairway and behind a support beam was Jeremy.

"Its Jeremy!" Kurome exclaimed.

Wave sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness."

Run shared the same feeling. "Come on over!" Jeremy ran over to the three Jaegers.

Poison Ivy smiled wickedly then put her arms out. "Toxic Spikes."

A large sphere ball was fired from her hands then straight, however her attack broke into 12 purple spikes going down to the kick ball field.

Jeremy then stopped in his tracks as a purple light was covering his entire body as he yelled in pain.

"What the hell?" Kurome yelled in shock.

Then dark vines emerged from the ground that took hold of Jeremy's legs and arms.

"What's going on?" Wave inquired.

Poison Ivy jumped to another stairway. "My toxic spikes are doing well on this brat."

Wave was shocked at what he just heard. "(Toxic spikes, that means...)"

Run activated his Imperial Arms and flew towards the Demon. " Oh, so you want to fight me pretty boy, do you have the spine do it?"

"You'll pay for hurting that child!" The blonde yelled.

Suddenly Leon appeared and punched the blonde in upper part of his chest. "Drain Fist!"

Run felt weak like his energy was drained almost of it. "(Damn it, my energy feels like its drained.)"

"Run, no!" Wave yelled.

Run felt weak but had enough to fly over to his team but he knelt down breathing heavily.

Goliath/Dr Stylish then flew down and stood straight narrowing his eyes at his former teammates. "Looks like little insects found there way inside."

"Dr Stylish, why did you side with Tartaros now?" Run inquired.

Their former teammate was quiet. "Answer us!" Wave demanded.

Kurome wanted answers too. "Yeah, more importantly why is Seryu here and dead."

Goliath/Dr Stylish revealed his left hand which had dried blood.

"Wait, did you...?" Kurome began to say.

"You manic, she was our teammate!"" Wave shouted as he prepared to take out his sword.

Run put took hold of his wrist. "Stay calm!"

Poison Ivy smiled wickedly. "Its time for me to wipe this pathetic cathedral and humans out." She then put her hands up in above and a circle appeared in front of her hands.

Jeremy then glanced at the Plant Demon and pointed to her. "JAEGERS, LOOK UP!"

They looked to where Poison Ivy was and noticed she put her hands up in the air above her head and circle of some sort was in front of her hands. "Is she powering up an attack?"

Poison Ivy noticed the country boy Jaeger. "Now its time to learn what happens when humans lie to the Demons of Tartaros, I will start by eliminating this brat including this cathedral!"

Wave wasn't like this scene but before he could rush down. "Wait!" He stopped as Jeremy looked directly at him. "Wave, don't waste your time, this purple glow is some kind of poison, I can't move, and if you walk onto the kick ball field, you'll be poisoned too!"

Poison Ivy's attack was almost powered up. "The runt's right, you'll end up dead, and even if you managed to grab anyone that touches him will be poisoned too."

Kurome was narrowed her eyes. "You're kidding!"

"Just leave me, get out of here!" Jeremy shouted.

"We can't just leave you here!" Wave shouted loudly.

"Please, there's no reason for you or your friends to die with me and the others." Jeremy begged shaking his head.

Wave hesitated a bit as he clenched his hands.

"We'll meet again, you can count on it that includes Night Raid and their wizard friends." Dr Stylish climbed the wall up the roof to meet up with Leon who was outside the cathedral.

Jeremy saw the Jaegers weren't still leaving. "PLEASE GO WAVE TAKE YOUR FRIENDS AND GET AWAY!"

Wave shook his head and was about to help the boy when he felt someone grab him by his shirt and was pulling him away who was Run. "I'm sorry we have no choice."

The country man glanced at his blonde friend. "Run, let me go, no-." He stopped as he noticed Run shedding a tear.

Kurome felt a sense of hesitation but ran off.

"SOLAR BEAM!" A beam of solar sun energy was fired straight down to the kick ball field as the Jaegers were riding away on their horses.

Run was riding in the front while Kurome was riding beside Wave who was totally devastated. "DAMN IT, NOOOOOO!"

The Solar Beam attack struck the ground causing a large explosion that destroyed the cathedral and the ground to tremble violently then other buildings that were nearby s were destroyed while some buildings were left in half.

Half hour later.

Team Natsu wearing cloaked hoodies were seeing the destruction of the cathedral from nearby darkalley.

Najenda looked through binoculars. "Such a horrific destruction."

Wendy was shocked to see this. "Those poor children."

Carla felt the same feeling. "Those kids were innocent but now..."

Natsu clenched his hands tightly and was furious. "Damn, we should've been here."

Lucy put her hand on the pink haired man's shoulder. "I know, but we can't stay here for long."

Najenda removed the binocular from her eyes and sighed. "I can't be sure who attacked those kids but we will find out later."

Akame appeared next to the boss. "Boss, so far nothing has been spotted, but I wonder if the Jaegers are going report this to the Empire."

Leone then approached them. "Boss, Akame, word is on the street that some people that lost their houses are leaving the city."

"Is that wise?" Lub was approaching.

"It is." The two teens looked at Akame. "Its dangerous to live out in the open, besides that those people that lost their houses will live somewhere in another village from 2 miles from Joyou."

"Joyou is that where Run was a teacher?" Lub asked.

"Of course, but for now, Boss what is the next task?" Akame asked.

Najenda turned around and looked at the three teens. "We must return to Capital and to the our other hideout."

"Understood." The three teen saluted.

At the headquarters of the Path of Peace.

Esdeath was talking with three of her Jaegers who told their leader of the incident.

Esdeath was left silent after what she was told. "To think, those kids were victims of Tartaros and not only that Seryu was killed by Dr Stylish."

Kurome was disgusted about second thing her leader said. "That insane freak, he was our teammate and this is how he reunites with us."

Wave sitting on a chair and abruptly got up. "Damn it, we not only have a teammate that betrayed us but killed one of our own, and now Jeremy along with the children are dead!"

"Please, Wave you need to stay calm." Run said calmly.

The country man took his blonde friend by his shirt. "Why couldn't you save him, I mean you could've flew towards Jeremy and picked him up!"

"You forgot that Poison Ivy mentioned if we touched Jeremy while he was being poisoned we would get poisoned as well." Kurome replied.

"Wave, stand down!" Esdeath commanded.

Wave ignored his commander and roared. "STAND DOWN, THOSE KIDS WERE MURDERED BY DEMONS AND ONE OF OUR OWN RETURNS TO US AND KILLS ONE OF OUR TEAMMATES, HOW CAN YOU THREE JUST BE SO CA-"

Esdeath slapped the country man causing him to fall down. "THAT IS ENOUGH WAVE, NOW YOU WILL PUT YOUR EMOTIONS SIDE, SECONDLY IF I SEE YOU TRY TO ATTACK ONE OF YOUR TEAMMATES I'LL WILL SEVERELY PUNISH YOU MYSELF, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Wave growled but calmed down a bit and stood on his feet.

Run coughed and looked away. "Believe me Wave, I don't like how those kids were killed nor the fact that Dr Stylish has betrayed us let alone killing Seryu, I understand how you must be feeling about this."

Wave recalled how he felt when Bols was dead.

"Now we must get our stuff packed and then we'll return to the Capital then talk with the Minister and the Emperor." Esdeath said.

"Roger." The two Jaegers saluted.

Wave just responded slowly. "Yes, commander."

Esdeath thinking about losing Seryu. "(Such a waste of potential.)" She scoffed as the thought of Dr Stylish return. "(I knew he was insane before, but now he's more then insane, he's a mad man.)"

Back at the Night Raid base.

Everyone was packing their stuff.

Natsu was in his room with Happy. "Damn, those kids were innocent."

"Aye, from what the Founder told Najenda and then told us, not only were the kids gone but also the three other fortunate tellers were killed as well." Happy said sadly.

Natsu took a deep breathe and had a sheer determination. "But we must keep moving forward and help overcome this disgusting empire."

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted.

Lucy was outside with a five carriages and was putting her luggage away in one of them. "Phew, that should the last of my stuff."

Loki appeared out of nowhere putting his arm around his master's shoulder. "You need a massage or something?"

The blonde kicked him the stomach. "Idiot!"

Inside the forest

Tatsumi was walking around gathering firewood with Lisanna and Mirajane.

The browned swordsman clenched his hands tightly.

The youngest Take Over Sibling noticed the boy's reaction. "Something wrong?"

Tatsumi recollected himself. "Nothing, its just that those kids, were innocent and now they're gone."

Mirajane had to agree. "Yes, their parents are just as upset as we are."

"Losing young ones is such a tragic." Lisanna added. "But I doubt the Jaegers did though, but the question is who was the one that attacked them."

"Maybe was Tartaros." Mirajane replied.

"If that's the case, then why would those fiends attack and kill the children and the other fortunate tellers?" Tatsumi inquired.

"Good question." The three turned to see Mine. "However Najenda wants us to focus on getting back to the other hideout, so continue gathering supplies."

"Right." The three saluted to the pinkette girl.

Walking down the hallway in the hideout was Taran. "(Those kids were slaughtered, judging from the damage that was reported, it looks like Tartaros' doing.)"

Juvia was in her bedroom packing. "Those children were killed, I bet their parents aren't taken this well as we are." She looked down clenching her hands. "(I will keep fighting no matter how crazy things get.)"

Shortly later Najanda, Night Raid assassins and the Wizards were gathered together.

"Now listen, we can't let the death of the children and the other fortunate tellers get to us, we need to keep fighting and overcome this Empire until the end!" Najanda proclaimed.

"ROGER!" Her Team saluted.

"Now let's return to the other base!" Najenda added as she rode off while some rode in the carriages and rode on Horses.

Natsu was riding in the carriages with Wendy. "Oh, my stomach, this sucks."

Wendy was feeling woozy. "Ah man, this is going to take awhile."

Carla sighed. "Stop your whining."

"Aye, be a man you two as Elfman would say." Happy added.

Lucy face palmed. "You realize that Wendy is a girl not a man."

Gajeel was riding on his own horse. "At least, I'm riding on my own horse."

"You forget I'm riding behind with you." Levy corrected.

Lilly was sitting one of carriages with Erza and Elfman. "Least its better than flying to exhaust myself."

Elfman agreed to that a bit. "Yes, a man needs to relax."

Erza giggled a bit. "True, even myself needs to rest."

Lubbock was sitting one of carriages with Su and Tatsumi. "Man, I wanted to ride with a few of the chicks."

"Its not like we get that chance every time jackass." Tatsumi growled.

Susanoo chuckled at the two young ones attitude. "(Such human youth like them is quite interesting.)"

Gray was in one of the carriages with Juvia, Akame, and Taran.

"Such work we did." Taran sighed.

"Yes, but once we return to the base in the forest from the Capital, we probably have to hunt down more criminals." Akame pointed out.

Gray put his hands behind his head. "No kidding, this world is crazy like ours." Little did he know his was half-naked.

"Gray, your clothes!" Taran exclaimed.

"Huh?" The ice wizard looked down. "Oh man!"

Akame turned her head away and hide her blush.

Juvia squealed excitedly. "Oh darling such manly muscles!"

Meanwhile in the Path of the Peace Headquarters.

The Jaegers were gathered outside and preparing to hide back on their horses.

"Alright, let's return to the Capital." Esdeath proclaimed.

"Right!" Her three soldiers saluted.

Already in the valley.

The Demons were making their way to the hidden lab.

"Did you see the look on country boy's face?" Leon asked.

Dr Stylish just smirked wickedly. "Yeah, groveling is what humans do sometimes."

Poison Ivy had other thoughts. "(Hmm, Run seemed to taken when he saw the death of the kids including that last brat's suffering from my toxic spikes, I have feeling there's more to him then the pretty boy he is.)"

At Tartaros new lab.

Lamy was walking through the lab giggling. "Ha, ha, ha, this might be the Tartaros guild." She then put her fist on her forehead as her face darkened a bit before smiling at a container that opened. "Its well, cause as long as we have this lab, we can keep coming back, isn't that right, Fang?"

The wolf demon stepped out of the container. "Right, I can't wait to do more damage."

Saki approached her alongside with Kay, Snapjaw, and Rachena. "Yes, we must be careful, word is from Leon and Poison Ivy that the she-devil Mira is here."

Lamy gasped and her face darkened a bit more. "That bratty pretty girl messed the last Tartaros lab, that little shank will pay."

"No matter, they don't know, as long as no word gets out to the Empire, to Night Raid or the Jaegers especially Fairy Tail." Saki stated as her face darkened. "I will see to it that the Empire will be ours and that the humans here including Fairy Tail will fall."

Rachena smiled wickedly. "Yes, no doubt it'll be not too long before the Revolution makes it move against the Empire then war begins."

Kay chuckled. "Yes, no doubt we can find some useful guards to turn into our lost Demon grunts."

"Good idea, we'll talk about that later." Rachena said.

"With Kay's Neo-Necromancer curse, he can do that." Snapjaw added.

Saki cleared her throat. "Anyway, for now once the others return, we'll decide what else to do next."

The Demons started to laugh manically.

End of chapter


	23. Wild Hunt Appears

Chapter 23: Wild Hunt Appears

A days passed since the battle in Kyoroch, Night Raid along with Fairy Tail wizards succeed on not just assassinating Borick but also defeated Fang a Demon of Tartaros or so they thought, then saving a former Fist Fighter along with her little sister, now they returned to their first hideout."

Early in the morning.

Najenda had Night Raid along with Fairy Tail and one Avatar Wizard were in the meeting room, she had photos of each of the Wild Hunt police force. "Listen up, Wild Hunt has returned, no doubt they'll cause any havoc in the Capital."

"Wild Hunt, what is that?" Gray asked.

"A special police force, always causing gruesome deaths whenever they feel like it." Akame explained.

Lucy didn't like that detail. "That sounds scary."

Levy was spooked as well. "I have feeling its going to get worse."

Najenda showed the first photo. "This man is the leader, Syura, who is also the Prime Minister's son."

"No way, that man is the Minister's son." Tatsumi said in surprise.

"Makes me wonder woman had to deal with that old bastard." Mine commented.

"He's very dangerous including each of his teammates." Akame stated.

Najenda took another photo which was Izou. "This is Izou a swordsman who cuts anything down whether he feels like it."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "(Such a man like him serving a crazy man like Syura doesn't deserve to be a swordsman.)"

Najenda was showed a third photo who was Cosmina. "This girl is Cosmina, she was convicted from her town cause she was accused of being a witch."

Elfman found that detail strange. "How can this girl be a witch?"

Najanda showed fourth photo which had Enshin. "This is Enshin, degrades women as in strips them naked, seemingly fit for them to be."

"So he's a killer and pervert." Lisanna commented.

"It turns my stomach." Taran added with disgust.

Carla shrugged. "It makes my sick crawl."

"Man, can men here be such sick freaks?" Lucy asked with frightening tone in her voice.

Najanda showed the fifth photo who had Dorothea. "Nothing much, but the reports say she's a Alchemist."

"I get the feeling her work or whatever isn't good." Levy said nervously.

Najenda showed the finally picture of clown. "This is Champ, our sources tell him that he violates and kills children."

Wendy gulped at that a bit.

Gajeel recalled Run said before.

 _"I was a teacher in the village called Joyou, however once I returned from a trip, I found out my students were killed, I reported the incident to the officials but they swept the whole thing under the rug just to kept their village's reputation safe."_

Levy was sharing the same feeling. "(If this Champ is the Run's students killer, then its possible he might go after Wild Hunt.)"

Taran was having thoughts on the subject. "(Run maybe not a crazy guy, but he's hurt inside of the death of his students, no doubt he'll go after Champ.)"

"Anyway, our mission starts when sunset starts no doubt cause Wild Hunt will start their patrol, however Team Natsu, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

Meanwhile the Jaegers finally returned to the Capital.

Esdeath was talking with the Emperor and the Minister and told everything about details of their mission... At least some.

Minister was feeling stressed out then he was originally that he began to stretch his meat further. "Arrgh, Night Raid has killed Borick, Bols is gone, but now Seryu and Borick are dead."

Emperor Makoto stood up. "Fear not, one of those Demons of Tartaros was defeated, right?"

Esdeath looked up at the Emperor. "Yes, I was able to kill with the help of the my team."

Wave knew that wasn't true but had to go on with it.

Run shared the same feeling but knew better then to go against his Commander.

Kurome was having other thoughts. "(My sister wasn't anywhere in the Path of Peace headquarters, not only that I got my butt kicked by those Fairy wizards.)"

The six green uniformed men were silent until the hunchback one spoke. "Forgive me, but those Demons escaped, we must make sure that all of them were removed from the kingdom."

Minster cleared his throat. "Indeed, oh well, anyway, I can be assure that the Jaegers will defeat all of them and then Night Raid will be next too."

One of the green uniformed man who was wearing a pointy hat that covered his eyes spoke. "Forgive me, but those Demons are strong, can the Jaegers be sure that..."

"Silence!" Esdeath interrupted as she walked over the pointy hat man giving him a glare. "I will not hear any doubts from any of you, my team will see to it that these Demons will be killed."

The pointy hat man gulped in fright but recollected from the General's words. "Of course, forgive me."

Esdeath walked away with her team following her.

"Excuse me, Commander, why didn't we tell Dr Stylish's return?" Wave asked.

The great general glanced at her team but mostly at Wave. "Dr Stylish being alive is crazy, that being said, Its possible that Kay the Demon was controlling him, remember Posion Ivy mentioned about a Necromancer Keyes a Demon Gate."

"Makes sense, so Kay must be another Necromancer." Run stated.

"Anyway, what shall we do next?" Kurome asked.

Esdeath agreed. "For now we need to get rest, I can be assure we will kill Night Raid and the Demons of Tartaros."

Wave then walked away which made his team confused. "Where you are going?" Run asked

"I need to find Bols' family." He answered not looking back.

Esdeath raised her eyebrow. "What for?"

"To tell them about Bols." Wave continued walk away.

Kurome was feeling little concerned and was about to go after him until...

Run put his hand on her shoulder. "Let him go."

The Grand Chariot User was now in the streets looking for the house where Bols family was. "I must be calm when I tell Bols' family about..." he stopped as he came to the house and it was quiet. "What's this."

He knocked on the front door. "Hello, hello."

No sound was heard inside so he knocked a few times again. "Hello, hello!"

Still no respond which got Wave worried so he kicked the door open and to his shock yet confusion, the room and kitchen was empty. "Bols's family is..." He quickly ran everywhere looking in different rooms but everything was gone and missing even clothes.

Wave continued searching inside and went outside but no sign of Bols' wife and daughter then he dropped on his knees. "Where is Bols' family?"

Time passes.

Wave returned to the palace and went to inform his team who was in the conference room.

Kurome, Run, and Esdeath were confused.

"That doesn't make sense, why did they leave?" Kurome wondered.

Run was feeling like something was wrong. "Did they get kidnapped or something?"

"Not likely." The jaegers looked at their commander. "I was talking with the one of the Imperial Guards to get Bols' wife and daughter, but they were missing after sometime later we left, usually they are around shopping time to time, but now some guards haven't seen them around much."

Wave clenched his hands as he banged his hands on the table roughly. "Damn, maybe something happened to them, bandits probably!"

Run put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, we're aren't sure of that yet."

"He's right, maybe Night Raid has them." Kurome guessed. "But if that were the case, then anyone from the Empire such as Budo, or any guards would know, that being said Night Raid would've caused a scene."

Esdeath had to agree on that. "Yes, Night Raid isn't the kind of group to cause a scene unless they wanted to get seen or caught."

"Anyway, night patrol will be in 5 hours so get some rest." Esdeath stated.

"Yes, commander." Her team saluted.

In the Capital streets Night fell.

A mustache man was talking in the resturant Nowall with Rotone and Pais. "Living the Capital was worse but now things have gotten worse, well because of the Revolution, the other parts of the Empire aren't exactly paradise either..."

Pais had a clip board and pen. "By them you mean..."

"This newly formed security organization?" Rotone finished.

Suddenly there was a scream. "HEY! THEY'RE COMING!"

Two Waiters in standing nearby looking panicked. "HIDE THE LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS!"

"HURRY CLOSE THE SHOP!"

Window shades and doors were shut tight.

The coat mustache man put his index finger close to his mouth. "You two...do not go outside no matter what."

Rotone and Pais moved closer to listen. "The Secret Police Wild Hunt is here...they do whatever they want using title of the Prime Minister's son and their cruelty knows no bounds at all."

From above Team Natsu was jumped across the building's roofs.

Flashback scene.

 **Najenda was in the dining room with Team Natsu. "While I was out in the forest after we returned I met one Revolution Soldier on a dirt path, he informed me Fist Fighters are going to confront Wild Hunt, from what I was told, Wild Hunt killed the Master of the Fist Temple along with his family."**

 **Team Natsu was disbelief yet on the other side they felt angry.**

 **Najenda cleared her throat. "Anyway, word is they left the Fist Temple, no doubt they'll show up in the Capital streets while Wild Hunt is on patrol, so assist the Fist Fighters, try to get Wild Hunt to retreat, then take any surviving Fist Fighter with you out of the Capital to meet Pais and Rotone.** **"**

Flashback ends

One large tall tanned man was disappointed who was Syura. "Damn, they're all closed, how boring." The man glanced at a younger child with a ribbon. "Its because you go too far with your investigations every time, they're all got afraid."

The girl scoffed. "I got bored, what was I suppose do, I only wanted to get here so I can met this scientist man named Stylish, I didn't think he would be dead."

The leader put his hand on his head in frustration. "It would be fun if we could combine his science with your Alchemy too." Another thought came to his mind.

Syura glanced at his comrades: "Anyway, pops told me Demons that were held prisoner after they murdered and destroyed a entire town?"

Wild Hunt Izou put his finger close to his mouth. "I suppose I would like to cut through these monsters."

Dorothea was intrigued. "I could use them for my Alchemy."

Champ didn't seem interested. "They aren't children, which is a waste."

Cosmina was interested. "To think those fiends gave the Jaegers a hard time, let alone coming from another world."

Enshin just scoffed. "Please, we can duel circles around monsters such as these."

Syura smirked. "Of course, soon we will and then we'll kill Night Raid."

Suddenly seven Fist Fighters were coming and stopped then all did a battle stance, all of them were angry.

"WILD HUNT!"

"YOU BASTARDS MURDERED NOT ONLY OUR MASTER BUT HIS FAMILY TOO!"

"AS THE DISCIPLES OF THE IMPERIAL FIST, WE SHALL KILL YOU ALL EVEN IF IT MEANS WE ARE PUNISHED BY THE LAW!"

A Wild Hunt member that wore a samurai clothes began to take out his sword out of its sheathe. "Kousetsu, it seams your meal time has come."

Syura then stepped in. "Stay back, I will handle these losers."

As the battle began Syura easily overpowers them leaving one female Fist Fighter to drop on her knees in terror.

Enshin approached her. "Such a pretty girl you are, I might have fun with you before you-"

Suddenly a hole appeared beneath him and he fell in.

"Where did that hole come from?" Syura exclaimed in shock.

Just then a maid with pink hair came out beneath with Enshin tied up in a chain while holding the female Fist Fighter by her uniform. "The man tried to rape this Fighter, he was punished."

"Who the hell is she?" Izou wondered.

"Did she make that hole?" Dorothea added looking at the big hole in the ground.

"You'd better believe it!" A voice rang out.

Three figures were standing on one of the building and jumped down.

"Who are you three?" Syura asked who was clearly angry.

The three hooded figures took off their hoodies and revealed to be Team Natsu.

"You pervert, who do you think you are trying to touch this woman?!" Lucy pointed out.

Carla and Happy were flying by their Dragon Slayers' sides.

"Are you guys with Night Raid?" Syura asked.

Champ noticed the youngest figure was Wendy. "Oh such a freaking adorable girl, I will like to play with you!" As he tried to approach Wendy, Natsu appeared in front of him and pulled back his hand which was engulfed in fire then he punched the fat clown in the face.

"Champ was sent onto the ground, as he sat up he began to rub where he was punched and felt a painful burn on his face. "Ow, that hurt like hell."

Enshin couldn't believe it. "How did that punk..."

Dorothea was surprised. "(Looks like I found a new subject for my experiment.)"

Cosmina was little worried. "We should retreat maybe."

Syura looked at the three strangers along with the flying cats. "(I sense an aura from each of them, argh, its seems the blue haired brat and pink haired freak have equally strong auras, that blond chick has an aura too but not has powerful as ones coming from the two brats, those two flying cats are new to me.)"

Izou wondered what was his leader's thinking. "Sir, what shall we do?"

Dorothea now had their eyes on the cats. "Amazing, never see flying cats."

"We're exceeds young lady!" Carla bursted out.

"Aye punks!" Happy added

"Whoa, those two cats are talking!" Cosmina exclaimed in shock.

Dorothea was surprised herself. "(Talking flying cats, amazing more subjects.)"

Syura hissed before looking at his team. "Take the Fighters that are dead and we shall retreat now!" His team picked up the Fist Fighters expect for the female one, and went away in other direction but Syura glanced back. "I don't know who you people are, I won't forget this, I shall kill you all whenever I have the chance!"

Wild Hunt was now gone.

The fist Fighter that still scared yet she was surprised as Team Natsu looked at her.

Loki appeared and looked at the girl innocently. "Its ok, we're friends, its alright."

The female Fist Fighter cried into Loki's chest which made him smile and blush red.

"Poor girl her friends are dead." Lucy said feeling sad for the young fighter.

Natsu looking at the Fist Fighter's sadness due to her friends being killed by Wild Hunt pissed him off. "I'll make those jerks pay for making this young lady cry and for killing her friends!"

Loki shared the same feeling. "Agreed, we shall kick their asses!"

Lucy giggled a bit. "Uh, guys we need to get this girl to safety first."

"She's right, let's get out of here." Carla added.

In the resturant, waiters including Pais and Rotone alone with the man were surprised.

"That was amazing, those kids actually made Wild Hunt retreat." One Waiter said surprised.

The client was sharing the same feeling. "(Never in my life I would see Wild Hunt retreat, maybe this Capital can be turned into paradise.)"

Pais and Rotone had thoughts of their own about Team Natsu. "(Team Natsu is stronger than I.)" They thought together.

Wave and Run arrived in the city streets and came across five hanged Fist Fighers that were stripped naked.

"Holy Shit!" Wave shouted in disgust.

Nearby was Wild Hunt was at snack booth.

Run noticed Champ but also noticed a bruise the fat clown's face. "(What happened to him?)"

Wave confronted them. "Hey!"

Syura noticed the two male Jaegers. "Oh, its the useless Jaegers, I heard you failed your mission in Kyoroch, not only that half of your team was assassinated, anyway you guys were slow so I killed them in the name of the Empire."

Wave wasn't too happy about his execution which was public. "This is too much, a public execution?!"

Syura was starting to get angry that he stood up from the crate he was sitting on. "I'M THE PRIME MINISTER'S SON IF YOU WANT TO COME ACROSS AGAINST ME I ASSUME YOU MUST HAVE SOME GUTS, RIGHT?!"

Wave began to glare angrily just as he was about to make a move, Run stopped him. "Enough, you can't angry someone like the Minister's son." The blonde man bowed. "Forgive us for our rudeness."

The grand Chariot was confused at his teammate's reaction. "Hey, aren't you going to bow down?" Syura asked still angry.

Knowing he had no choice, Wave did but secretly had anger inside him boiling. "(Crap, why should I hold back like this?)"

Run rised up and smiled. "I shall take care of the rest."

Syura was getting impressed. "You seem good on getting people's good sides."

"Thank you for your kindness." Run commented though he had another thought. "(Champ's face is burned, it couldn't have been these Fist Fighters.)"

Meanwhile Pais and Rotone were left and met up with Team Natsu outside the Capital.

"Thank you for saving this girl." Pais bowed gratefully.

"Yes, she was saved thanks to Team Natsu." Rotone added.

Lucy giggled. "Ah, it was nothing."

Wendy blushed little while laughing. "We did as would any Fairy Tail wizard would do."

Loki smiled at the female fist fighter and smiled. "Take care, young miss, we shall met again maybe."

"Anyway, we'll take it from here, you guys on back to the Night Raid." Rotone suggested.

The female Fist Fighter was smiling. "(Team Natsu, thank especially to the maid and that suited glasses man that hugged me.)"

Back at Tartaros lab.

The other Demons returned to their comrades.

Lady Saki approached them. "I heard your mission was success."

Leon licked his lips. "Yes, hunting those humans from Grassland Village was great, like wild cats chasing a mouse."

Poison Ivy decided to speak. "Excuse me, I have to say something."

Her team looked at her. "As you probably know, I used my Curse Power to listen to other humans chit chatting, I still can as long as I'm close to the Capital."

Saki looked intrigued. "Ok go on."

"Also after killing the brats from the cathedral in Kyoroch, it seems the blonde pretty boy Run was spacing out."

"What should that intrigue us?" Fang wondered.

Dr Stylish/Goliath spoke next. "From what Poison Ivy saw, Run's face was showing that he's seen deaths like this or rather maybe something happened to him in the past."

Rachena was getting interested. "Yes, also my opinion everyone of the Jaegers must have a reason of joining such a disgusting empire."

Dr Stylish spoke again. "Yes, Esdeath always loved torturing animals but now she's torturing humans, always loved bloodshed and murdering."

Beni motioned her claws. "Yes, a ice bitch like seems to enjoy battles."

"That shank woman maybe beautiful, but she'll never find a man with her kind of case." Lamy said giggling.

Saki begged to differ. "True, however she took a love interest in Gray Fullbuster."

Rachena, Snapjaw, and Lamy were surprised.

"Ha, ha, ha, Gray Fullbuster the son of Silver Fullbuster?" Lamy asked.

Rachena let out a low hiss. "That man killed me, however killing Gray shall make my revenge such tasteful once I drink his blood and fluids."

Snapjaw began to make chomping sounds with his teeth. "I will kill those Fairy Tail brats and those humans from the Empire avenging master Torafuzor."

Saki cleared her throat. "Anyway, I have a task for today, Fang, Bani and Leon both of you two will be with me, Lamy assist Poison Ivy and Kay, to listen to any humans talking such as the Jaegers, Goliath stay here with Snapjaw and Rachena to guard the new Tartaros lab."

"Yes Lady Saki!"

Later Wave continued walking the streets and was having deep thoughts. "(Man, why did Run hold me back, there must be a reason.)"

"Excuse me?"

Wave turned to see a father and his daughter. "Hello, I'm a friend of Bols and my daughter is friends with Bols' daughter, I was wondering if you know where they are."

The Country man turned his head away. "I'm sorry Bols is gone, as for his family I don't know, sorry."

"I see, can we at least go to Bols' family house, to pay our respects?" The man asked.

Wave smiled. "I see no harm in that, go on."

Later the man and his daughter arrived at the Bols' house. "Bols, your friend Carl and my daughter Melody shall live on and see this Empire's cruelty stops."

Just then laughter was heard from behind.

Syura along with Champ and Enshin were approaching them.

"Is there a reason why you and your kid are at Bols' house?" Syura asked.

The man was nervous along with his child.

"I don't do men, but the daughter is cute, but I'll leave that kid to you, Champ." Syura said.

The fat clown smiled and crouched down. "Such a little cutie, I'll play with you a bit!"

The other two men approached closer and closer as the Carl and Melody were frozen in fear.

Wave and Run arrived to the Bols' house only to see two Imperial Guards and on the ground was a huge blanket and beneath it were two dead bodies. "Sorry, you don't want to see this?" One of them said.

"Its really gruesome." The second added.

Later Wave was walking down the hallway looking angry yet guilty. "(Damn it, I left those two defenseless, they're gone, its my fault.)"

"Hello." Wave turned to see Kurome. "Something the matter, you look upset."

"Hello spineless Jaeger." Syura was behind Kurome who he noticed and took her by the wrist. "Oh, such a nice looking girl, I think I'll design you next to be my next toy."

"Hold it!" Wave shouted.

Syura stopped and just as he was about to speak he was suddenly punched in the face.

Wave panted heavily and was so furious. "(Commander, Run, I'm sorry I can't hold back anymore.)"

Poison Ivy along with Lamy knocked out two guards and took their clothes then entered the palace but not before putting the two guards in a dumpster.

Kay was wearing a cloak with a hood over his head. "Time for my new ability, Invisible."

His body disappeared. "You two keep an eye out, I'll go into the palace."

The other two demons nodded as the Neo-Necromancer flew into the palace doors.

Meanwhile the fight between Syura and Wave as on as Kay was looking behind a palace pillar.

Wave emerges as the victor but as he tries to kill Syura out of anger when he's suddenly punched in the face and knocked out by General Budo who was angry. "Don't bathe the palace in blood!"

Kurome ran over to her comrade while Budo walked away smiling. "I admire your strength and you'll need for the battle."

Kay was flying nearby and saw the whole thing. "(How amusing, country boy had such anger in his eyes but was stopped by that old man.)"

Later Wave is in bed getting healed by Kurome. "Sorry, I had you worry, I just couldn't let Syura get away with his crime."

Kurome took her friend's hand. "Its alright, thanks for saving me and I do apologize for calling you weak."

Then the door to the room opened and Run was standing in the doorway. "Oh, did I come at a bad time?"

Wave waved his hands in embarrassment. "No, its alright, no bad time, right Kurome?"

Kurome was annoyed but had to let it go.

Kay was eavesdropping out the door. "(This should be interesting.)"

Later they had tea at a table.

Wave and Kurome explained to Run about the incident. "I see, that's what happened, Syura is strong I can give you that."

"No kidding, I was only trying to talk some sense into that, he and his group are more dangerous, I mean what of country allows such a task force like this?"

Run took a sip of his tea. "I agree, this Empire is corrupted, it has to change."

Wave seeing his teammate like this was new. "Run, you were acting strange, behind that why did you hold me back when we met Wild Hunt."

Kurome had a question of her own. "Speaking of, I noticed when those kids from Kyoroch were murdered, you were spacing out, what is your deal?"

Run sighed. "Its nothing you need to..." He stopped as noticed his two friends with serious looks which made him wave his hands defenselessly. "Fine, long time ago, I was teacher in Joyou which a village in the center of the Capital, the times I spend with my students was the happiest time of my life, each of them smiled and were very bright."

He lowered his face while his bangs covered his eyes. "However that changed, after I returned from a trip, I found that my students were murdered, I reported this to the officials however they wanted to keep their village's reputation safe so the whole incident was looked over."

Wave was completely shocked. "What, they ignored that just to keep a village's reputation safe?!"

Run nodded. "Yes, I learned to change country was either destroy it from the outside or change it within."

"What was choice did you make?" Wave asked.

"I choose to change the Empire within." Run answered.

Kurome sighed relief. "That's a relief."

"How did you choose to change the Empire within?" Wave asked.

A woman came into Run's mind. " A woman from the Joyou Governor, she took a liking into me and I was able to climb the high ranks quickly." He began to scratch his chin and looked away. "(That, but I really seduced her, but I should keep that quiet.)"

Run looked back to his teammates. "Anyway, for the children I must obtain power."

"I will help you Run!" Wave proclaimed. "I'll see to it that your plan works!"

Run was surprised but smiled for a second before looking at his comrade with a serious look. "Thank you, but I would advise you not to take reckless actions like fighting Wild Hunt again nor fighting against Tartaros."

Wave was laughed nervously. "Uh, yes I won't be reckless or any of that."

Kay chuckled amusingly. "(Such a stupid human Run is, he's so blinded by his plan that he doesn't realize his plan is only going to end his tale that includes his friends.)" He flew away and met up wit his comrades outside the palace doors.

Kay explained to his comrades what he learned.

"Ha, ha, ha, those humans are foolish and lame." Lamy giggled amusingly.

Poison Ivy was really amused Run's plan. "Such a pathetic fool, he's so naive that he fails to see such darkness within the Empire."

Later the Demons reported what they learned about Run and the plan he wanted to do.

Rachena found it amusingly but more intrigued. "Yes, those humans failed to realize what they're trying to accomplish is going to get them killed."

"Correct, it would also explain why Run was spacing out while looking at the dead children we killed." Poison Ivy added.

"Not only that, we learned about this Wild Hunt police force, sounds like those kind of humans like go around and slaughtering their people." Kay stated. "Not only that, but Wave from the jaegers fought against the leader, but was knocked out by Budo before country boy delivered the kill."

"Sounds like Wave does have some guts." Lamy giggled amusingly. "He does sound hot."

"Anyway, why should this be our concern?" Beni asked.

"Actually, its sounds interesting." Every Demon looked at Saki knowing the next move. "Alright, listen up, Kay, Lamy, and Goliath stay here and guard the lab."

The other Demons nodded.

"For myself, I will take Fang, Beni, and Leon to the Capital." Saki said.

"What, why is that?" Beni asked.

"From what Poison Ivy, Lamy, and Kay reported, I have a feeling there's more to Run's story." Saki replied smiling wickedly.

Then the Thunder Demon glanced at Rachena, Snapjaw, Poison Ivy. "I have a special mission for you three."

The Piranha Demon and Plant devil were confused however Rachena was intrigued. "What is special is do we have?"

Meanwhile in the streets Run was walking. "Are you going to Wild Hunt's station?" Behind him was Kurome. "I have feeling there is more to your story, am I right?"

Run sighed. "Yes, the murder that killed my students is also a member of Wild Hunt."

Kurome's face didn't change but her guess was confirmed. "I see, so that's why you want to pick a fight with them?"

"So you figured out, I should've known better." Run said looking away.

Kurome smiled to his surprise. "Wave doesn't know about it, that and he's resting too."

Run returned her smile. "Its alright, this doesn't suit him for the straight forward person he is."

Kurome had a determination look on her face. "Yes, I didn't tell him, but I will help no matter what Wild Hunt is doing their actions aren't helping the Empire, for killing that man and his daughter for just a whim is disgraceful!"

Run smiled and soon they made their way to the Wild Hunt's headquarters however his plan on changing the Empire within was making him remember what he was told by Gajeel and two friends of his. "(Strange, why am I suddenly remembering what that Gajeel and his friends told me about my plan?)"

Kurome noticed her friend being suddenly quiet. "Something wrong?"

Run shook his head with a smile. "Its nothing, let's go."

From afar

Saki, Fang, and Leon were hiding behind trees. "My theory was right, he has bone to pick with one of the Wild Hunt bastards."

Fang cracked his knuckles. "We should have some fun taking out all those pathetic humans."

Leon smiled maliciously. "Let our hunt begin."

In another location Poison Ivy and Snapjaw followed Rachena who was thinking about what the leader Saki told them.

 _"Run's village Joyou is quite pathetic, keeping such incidents to keep a village's reputation safe, I say we shall cause another incident, that is to destroy that village."_

Rachena smiled wickedly. "(We shall make Joyou suffer and show what we Demons of Tartaros can do.)"

End of chapter.


	24. Demon's Fun

Chapter 24: Demon's Fun

Night Raid team's Mine, Leone, and Akame with Fairy Tail wizards Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Carla on their way to wipe out Wild Hunt.

Leone was cracking her knuckles. "Ha, I can't wait to break those bastards bones."

Natsu shared her feeling. "Yeah, I can't wait to take on those jerks."

Just then there was an explosion. "That must be Wild Hunt."

Natsu ran off quickly. "Let's kick some their asses!"

Lucy giggled with sweatdrop. "He hasn't changed."

Mine scoffed. "He's more of an idiot than Tatsumi."

Wendy did a sweatdrop. "I just realized somehow they're quite alike."

Carla sighed. "This is awkward."

As they arrived to see two of the Jaegers on the ground seriously injured.

"Are those the Jagger guys?" Natsu asked.

"Its Jaegers idiot." Mine muttered.

"Sounds like our targets Wild Hunt is also the target of the Jaegers." Carla guessed.

Leone observed the Jaegers conditions. "Sounds like blonde and the twerp isn't going to last much longer if Wild Hunt keeps this up."

Wendy and Natsu looked down gazing at Kurome and Run remembering what Gajeel, Levy, and Taran told them about Run including what their friends the Take Over Siblings told them about Kurome and Akame's story.

Flashback.

 **Team Natsu was talking with their Guildmates in the dining room.**

 **"Run is planning to change this Empire within after his students will killed." Gajeel explained.**

 **"Yes, Akame mentioned other people tried that before but only to get themselves killed." Levy added.**

 **"Yes, but Run doesn't want to believe that." Taran said with sigh.**

 **"Akame said "she left the Empire after seeing such deep darkness within." Elfman explained.**

 **"Kurome stayed behind cause leaving the Empire would be betrayal to their falling comrades and current comrades would become enemies." Mirajane added.**

 **"Kurome using her Imperial Arms to control people she killed including a man named Natala." Lisanna stated with concern. "In my opinion, she mustn't want to move forward."**

Flashback ends

Wendy looked at Run who was laying down on the ground. "(Run must've suffered so much from his loose, hearing that Kurome and Akame are sisters but learning they want to kill each other, its horrible.)"

Leone found this interesting. "Ok, its likely one of the Jaegers won't last much, so Team Natsu all of you-" She stopped seeing the Natsu and his friends weren't besides them.

"Uh oh." Mine pointed towards the open area where the Jaegers were with Wild Hunt.

They saw Champ juggling six orbs. "You underestimated my toughness, now I shall kill-"

Something kicked him on the back of his head. "SKY DRAGON'S CLAW! The fat clown was rolling across the ground and was knocked out.

"What the?" Enshin wondered and looked to who kicked his comrade.

Cosmina looked too.

"You striking two injured ones." Carla inquired.

"YOU GUYS ARE STUPID JERKS!" Happy and Natsu shouted in unison.

Lucy was nervous but had to put on a brave front. "Such crazy people you are."

"You shall pay for you crimes!" Wendy proclaimed.

Enshin gritted his teeth. "Its those punks that made us retreat before!"

Cosmina was worried like before.

Enshin took two swords. "My Imperial Arms Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir!" He swung two swords in the air and created an aerial blades. "Take this!"

Wendy smiled and took a deep breath as the attack began was sucked into her mouth.

"No way!" Enshin exclaimed.

Kurome and Run seeing this, couldn't believe what they saw but wondered who were the strangers. "Who is this girl?"

"The others aren't familiar to me either." Run said with weak tone.

Carla transformed into a human girl.

"Whoa did you see that?" Cosmina pointed out.

"That cat transformed into a human girl." Enshin replied looking surprised.

"How can that be?" Kurome wondered.

Natsu approached while grinning and cracking his knuckles. "Now, let's finish what we started with you guys."

Just then an dark electric bolt came out of nowhere but Natsu heard it quickly and dodged it.

"What the hell?" He wondered.

"Mind if we cut in?" Saki appeared in the center.

"What does this woman mean we?" Carla asked.

Leon appeared beside Saki. "Our prey is here, so is Fairy Tail?"

"Who the devil are you freaks?" Cosmina wondered.

Enshin wondered that but had a guess. "Hey, are you the Demons of Tartaros?"

The Demons smirked.

Kurome gritted her teeth. "(Great, those Demons are here.)"

Run looked worried. "(This can't be good, Tartaros is here, now my plan for revenge has gotten difficult.)"

Leone was getting scared and sweated. "You guys, each of them has a strong aura, but the black haired demon's aura is more powerful." The blond woman remembered this feeling the same kind she felt while trailing Esdeath.

Akame took her sword. "Leone, we shall assist them, Mine stay here for a surprise attack, I'll have Fairy Tail give you a signal to fire."

Mine nodded as her friend went to assist the wizards. "I'll see to it those Demons, Wild Hunt, and Jaegers will get blasted."

"Careful." The pinkette girl glanced to see Fang standing close to her. "No...it can't..be..."

Fang laughed with his arms crossed. "Don't move a muscle, unless you want to get blown up."

Mine looked down and saw a curse symbol glowing under her. "What is this thing?"

"My Neo-Landmine curse, make one wrong move, then boom." Fang replied. "It gets worse, fire that gun of yours then the blast will transfer to anyone of your friends including one of the Fairy Tail brats."

Mine gasped in shock but seeing one of the defeated Demons alive was unbelievable. "(Damn it, my surprise attack is now useless, but this Demon was defeated by Gray, how did he return?)"

Saki glanced at Fairy Tail. "Well, its Salamander, Sky maiden, and the Celestial Wizard."

"How did you know what we are?" Natsu asked.

Saki and the others Demons showed their guildmarks which left Team Natsu in disbelief.

Leon snarled. "We came to have some fun, but running into Team Natsu wasn't expected."

"Damn, Tartaros is here, I thought we dealt with them?" Lucy wondered.

"Guess some were still around." Carla guessed.

Natsu growled smirked. "I hoped to kick some asses but finding Demons does make me fired up!"

Cosmina was scared but had to keep it together and took her Imperials Arms which was a microphone charging at the Demons. "Great Tremor: Heavy Pressure!" Her weapon unleashed a high sonic attack going straight to Leon.

"What kind of Imperial Arms is that?" Wendy wondered covering her eyes

"Its noisy that's for sure." Natsu answered covering his ears.

"Aye, wonder if Gajeel would like that weapon." Happy wondered but was covering his eyes too.

"Man, I don't want to picture that." Lucy muttered knowing the Iron Dragon Slayer's voice was off not mention it annoyed Natsu one time.

Suddenly Beni appeared in front of the attack.

"What the hell is that bird?" Leone wondered.

Akame noticed something strange about the clothes that bird woman was wearing.

"SONIC SCREECH!" Beni unleashed a sonic screech of a bird which went through Cosmina's own sonic attack. "No way!"

The glasses woman was engulfed in the screech and she covered her ears in pain.

Champ stood up and saw Wendy then gasped. "Ah, its you again, I shall play with you again!"

Just then a hole began to appear beneath him. "Ah!"

"Time for punishment, clown man." Virgo stated.

Beni flew towards Virgo and swiped the maid's arm. "TALON SLASH!" Seeing the danger Lucy took her maid's key. "Take a break for now, Virgo."

The pink girl maid smiled as she began to vanish. "Princess, good luck."

Lucy took out her whip and swung it that it wrapped around one of Champ's legs causing him to trip on his back. "Ah!"

"I shall take on the bird woman." Wendy stated.

"Not just you, but I will assist you child." Carla stated.

Beni smiled amusingly. "So be it!"

"That leaves me with me with Natsu against Champ." Lucy said stretching out her magic whip.

Leone began to crack her knuckles. "Guess that leaves me with that Panther Demon."

Leon grinned. "Heh, I shall see what you're made of."

The two felines charged at each other.

Run couldn't believe what he was seeing next. "(First three new wizards, two talking cats then one of them transformed into a human, and now a maiden that just dug from the ground and just vanished into thin air.)"

Kurome was having a hard time believe what she was seeing. "(This is gotten crazy.)"

Wendy held out her hand. "Time for my spells Power of the Stout arms that tears heavens, Arms!"

Natsu felt his power increase. "Thanks Wendy!"

Leone suddenly felt something inside her feel stronger. "(Whoa, this must be Wendy's doing.)"

Wendy glanced at Lucy. "Lucy, Armor shall be given..."

"Hold it." Wendy stopped her spell. "I can handle this without your spell at least for now, besides I have a new power I want to try out, the same one of Celestial friends gave me."

Wendy nodded in respond and had another idea. "Leone, I shall give you Armor."

Leone felt the power inside her. "I feel like I'm stronger."

Leon then lunged at her and pulled his fist back. "Drain Fist!" He landed his punched at the blond woman's chest.

Leone slid back on her feet. "Man, that felt painful, but lucky I wasn't hit that hard."

Natsu smelled something off the direction they came and looked to where Mine was and saw a figure standing next to her. "Happy check on Mine, and quickly!"

Happy was confused but did what he was told. "Aye sir!"

"Akane, please I would like you to assist Happy!" Natsu commanded.

"Its Akame." The Musasme user mumbled but she left to follow blue Exceed.

Champ was getting up on his feet and took one orb in his hand. "Ice Orb!" The orb he threw was covered in ice and even letting off cold air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu punched the ice orb with a fiery fist that broke it into chunks of ice.

Champ gritted his teeth. "Ugh, this brat is stronger than I thought."

In the air where Wendy was being held by Carla in her human form with wings on her back, they started their fight against Beni.

"Fairy Tail is here." Beni said smiling wickedly. "I look forward tearing you runts to pieces."

Wendy glared at the bird woman. "Let's just see, SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She swung her arms and strong wind was sent forward to the Harpy Demon.

Beni wasn't flinching and disappeared. "Where'd she did go?" Carla asked.

"RAZOR WIND!" She swung both her arms and created razor wind disks that were sent towards the two former Fairy Tail wizards.

Wendy inhaled the attack like she did with Enshin's attack. "Tastes good, I might get a fire in my belly." Carla giggled a bit. "(Great, she's using one of Natsu's catchphrases.)" Wendy narrowed her eyes at the bird demon. "Let's go, Carla!"

The white exceed flew her partner towards Beni. "Now, SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Beni put spread her arms out then wind was created in front of her. "AERIAL WIND BARRIER!"

Just as Wendy's breath attack landed its attack on the wind barrier and then created a hole. "Now our chance!" Wendy proclaimed as her white Exceed flew them both through the made hole. "SKY DRAGON WAVE WIND!"

Wendy's attack went straight where Beni was but she wasn't there. "Where'd that bird woman go?" Carla was wondering that too.

Beni appeared in behind the two girls. "WIND WHIRL!"

A strong whirlwind was blown towards Wendy and Carla. "That's one strong wind!"

Wendy had to admit that too not mention she wasn't able to get the chance to suck into her mouth. "( Her attacks are fast, but I won't lose this fight.)"

The battle between Saki and Enshin.

Enshin used his Imperial Arms Moonlight Swords to create a aerial wheel around him. "Its a full moon tonight with that I create my FULL MOON WHEEL!"

Saki didn't worry too much and was just smiling. "Such cocky behavior, some humans can be like that."

Enshin didn't like that comment. "How dare you mock me, I shall you kill and then I'll strip your body naked!"

The Thunder Demon just laughed amusingly. "Such talk from a human that's not only killer but a pervert." Her eyes changed and her body was consumed into dark electricity. "I shall show you no mercy!"

A large amount of electricity covered Saki's entire body. "THUNDER IMPACT!" She charged with her attack and tackled with a fullbody force.

Enshin's aerial wheel was shattered and sent him rolling the across the area. "Ugh, that really hurt, my defense is gone, but I'm still here."

Happy arrived to see the Demon Wolf and Mine was just laying on the ground. "Hey, are you alright?"

"She's fine as long as she doesn't move one inch." Fang replied.

Happy saw the curse symbol which rang bell to his mind.

Akame dashing fast at the Demon but Happy heard her. "You'd better stop!" The Musasume User stopped in her tracks as Happy flew in front of her. "If you try to get Mine she'll get killed!"

THe blue exceed turned to the Demon. "Listen, is that curse power what I think it is?"

Fang laughed. "Right, Its Jackal's Bomb Curse, however he was defeated during the mission of activating Face and the reviving E.N.D."

Hearing that made Happy more confused and led to another question. "Is that so, how did you get Jackal's curse power?"

Fang laughed a bit even more. "Sorry, but that's all I can share, but I'm having fun using your friend as a play thing."

Akame and Happy were about to make a move but Fang motioned his finger which stopped the two in their tracks again. "Ah, ah, ah, any sudden movements, and little pinky girl goes sky high."

Mine was feeling scared. " _Damn, we're like sitting ducks out here."_

"Now Explosion Orb!" Champ threw his most powerful orb at Lucy.

Natsu stepped in and began to eat the explosion attack.

"WHAT?!" Champ exclaimed.

"He's eating the explosion Orb!" Kurome yelled in surprise.

Champ was surprised. "How did you do that?"

Natsu wiped his mouth and grinned. "I can eat any elements to my Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, in short I can eat fire as long as its not my own."

The fat clown remembered his flame orb. "(Tch, this might be mean my Flame Orb is useless.)"

Run appeared in front of the pink haired man which got Champ to recognized him. "You the teacher, I remembered something that pissed me off."

Lucy was confused. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Back then those little angels wouldn't stop crying!" Champ shouted angrily.

"Angels?" Natsu wondered in confusion.

Images of Run's crying students were going through Champ's mind. "They kept on screaming: "TEACHER, TEACHER HELP US!" He laughed nefariously. "It was such a turn off, it ruined the whole experience!"

Natsu growled at what he heard. "That means..."

"I shall kill you first while you're still injured, Flame Orb!" Champ threw his flame orb.

Natsu saw the danger but before he acted, Run's Imperial Arms: Mastama, his wings transformed and glowed brightly. "TRUMP CARD ACTIVATE: DIVINE WINGS!"

"NO WAY!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

The Flame Orb was reflected back to Champ which engulfed his whole body as his screamed in pain and engulfed into large flame. "NO WAY!

"(At last, I was able to take revenge for my students.)" Run thought clenching his hand.

Soon Champ was nothing a burning skeleton.

Natsu was feeling a little uneasy at the gruesome scene but had to accept it. "Thanks for your help."

"No, I simply repaid a debt for saving me and Kurome." Run replied despite not smiling.

"Look, whether you realize it or not, I'm still grateful." Natsu said smiling brightly.

Run was surprised. "(Hmm, even if he is right, we're still enemies.)"

Lucy sighed. "Man, taken out that clown was hard work."

Meanwhile

Leone and Leon were panting heavily.

The blonde cat woman grinned wickedly. "For a Panther, you're ain't no pushover."

Leon smirked. "I admit you're strong but only cause Wendy helped you with her Enchantments."

The two feline warriors charged at each other with their fists which collided.

Leon, and Saki continued their fight against Cosmina and Enshin.

Enshin created his Full Moon Wheel again. "I shall kill you now!" He charged with his sword blades which he threw towards the Demon.

Saki was covered in a dark electric surge then she put both her hands out and her fingers were sharp with electric surges coming out of each finger nails. "THUNDER CHARGE!"

Each of the Aerial blades was destroyed by Saki who's body was entirely covered in a dark electricity and glided towards Enshin. "I shall finish you off, THUNDER FIST!" She made a fist and ran towards

Enshin charged head on which sent him up in the air and then Demon delivered another Thunder fist attack making the man crash into a tree then some others tilt over crushing the man's entire body and underneath was his hands, and feet bleeding under which made Saki smile with satisfaction. "You're finished little pervert scum."

Cosmina was shaking what she just saw. "I want my mommy!" She ran away in crying fear and tears.

Saki found it cute that she was trying to escape. "(Trying to escape, like I would let you.)" She put her hands up. "THUNDER SKY STRIKE!" A enormous dark thunder attack appeared from the sky and struck Cosmina which left her whole body electrocuted and mader her drop the ground. "Cowardly little girl."

Kurome then got up on her feet and drew her sword.

"What's the big idea?" Lucy wondered.

"We shall continue our fight against you Fairess." The little young Jaeger answered.

"We just saved your lives you jerks!" Natsu shouted.

Run was quiet for sec before speaking. "No, we don't stand a chance, not in our conditions, besides my job is done, taken revenge on Champ was my goal, and wiping out any other Wild Hunt was the mission, we shall leave."

Saki noticed this then put two of her fingers on the side of her head. "(Come Fang, what's your situation?)"

The Demon Wolf put his fingers on the side of his head. _"I was just having some fun with the two humans and the blue exceed.)"_

 _"The two Jaeger humans are about to leave, I shall remain here for awhile with Leon while you and Beni return to the hideout."_

Fang groaned in disappointment. _"Ah I was having fun, no matter I shall let this go."_

With that Fang snapped his fingers releasing Mine from the Neo-landmine curse.

"Where are you going?" Mine asked.

Fang ignored the question and was gone in the direction where the assassins came from.

"Forget him, we need to help out Natsu and the others!" Akame stated.

"Aye!" Happy saluted.

Carla and Wendy noticed the harpy woman was ignoring them. "Hey, are we still fighting or what?"

Beni just smiled and turned around as the two Fairy tail wizards looked to the direction the bird lady was looking. "We shall finish this fight another time."

Meanwhile Leon began to walk away which made Leone upset. "Hey punk, why are you leaving our fight?"

The tw Demons Saki and Leon narrowed their eyes on the wizards, Night Raid, and the Jaegers.

"Looks like the fight is still on." Natsu said with smirk. "Its perfect."

Lucy sighed. "Can you think about something else than fighting?"

Saki stepped forward. "Listen Fairy Tail, we shall fight again soon, this isn't the time or the place, but we shall meet again, then when the time comes we shall fight and defeat you all for killing the Nine Demon Gates, our King Mard Geer, and ruining our plans of reviving Master E.N.D!"

With that the Demons made their escape.

"Grr, I was hoping to kick their butts!" Natsu complained stomping his feet.

Run took hold of Kurome. "We shall meet again Night Raid, that includes you too wizards of Earthland!"

Leone gritted her teeth. "Looks like the two Jaegers got away."

Mine was sharing the same feeling then another thought came to her. "Maybe so, two wild hunt members are gone, but knowing Team Natsu helped our enemy the boss won't be happy."

"You mean, captain Najenda?" Natsu asked.

"We call her boss idiot." Mine muttered annoyingly.

Lucy was getting a bad feeling. "(Man, Najenda angry at us, this is feeling I'm having is like when Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I were going to get punished for taken an S-Class Quest.)"

Wendy felt nervous. "I have feeling we might get a lecture."

"Child, we did help enemies, so we'll have to see what will the boss say to us."

Happy felt a child run through his spine. "Aye, I just hope she won't make us miss dinner."

Akame cleared her throat. "I also have some bad news."

The others turned to her wanting to know what she had to inform. "However we must return to the base first so nobody from the city sees us!"

Leaving her friends in confusion but knew she had a point so all have left the area.

Meanwhile in Joyou town morning was arising.

Rachena, Poison Ivy, and Snapjaw were appearing from a dirt path not too far away.

"My, such humans in a filthy village keeping incidents doesn't deserve to live." The plant Demon giggled amusingly.

Snapjaw chattered his teeth with a sinister smile. "I shall tear those humans apart, but what does this have to do with us?"

Rachena smiled nefariously. "Cause Night Raid will get the blame no doubt, however if we shall look for someone whose in charge of this village I have feeling they have some documents on the incidents, that could be interesting to read."

The two other Demons smiled weren't following that part but seemingly liking the idea a little.

"NOW LET'S ATTACK!" Rachena proclaimed with wicked grin.

End of chapter.


	25. Joyou's Fate

Chapter 25: Joyou's Fate

Screams of citizens were heard in the town of Joyou.

A woman with a hair ribbon (who was the Governor, Run seduced)with terror on her face, Carly(I gave her a name): Governor of Joyou

A man with a white beard that was went to his sideburns then around his mouth to his chin was in complete terror. "What the hell are these damn monsters?!"

A Official member Joyou: Gordon.

Meanwhile in center part of Joyou was the Great Hall.

Poison Ivy arrived at the building. "Hmm, now let's see if what incidents are the officials hiding." She busted the door down with her foot and then other official members were screaming in horror.

The plant Demon smiled and put out her hands forward. "Black Spore Stun!"

Dark orange spores were released in the air and the official members fell to the ground in a paralyze state.

Snapjaw was attacking several villagers while some were already laying on the ground dead with severely mauled injuries on their bodies and throats. "Such pathetic humans."

Just then another official Governor member who had silver spike hair and wearing a official Joyou uniform with glasses and was approaching him with sneer look. "What the hell are you going causing such havoc on this peaceful village?!"

Snapjaw chuckled in amusement at the man's attitude. "Heh, heh, peaceful, hiding such incidents like deaths of children is such inhumane but that's how humans can be...disgusting creatures but also lowly."

The glasses wearing man gasped in shock. "What, how did you know that?"

"Time me to end your life, Toxic Water Jet!" He was engulfed in a water and fired himself directly at the silver spike haired man who was left in terror.

Rachena was approaching them Gordon and Carly. "Such a peaceful village yet, the officials hid incidents just to save their village's reputation."

Hearing that caught the two adult's attention. "How did the hell you find that info?!" Gordon asked anxiously.

Poison Ivy quickly ran out of the Great Hall with papers in her hands. "This papers info on incidents besides Run's students deaths are quite interesting, to think some humans are able to hide such dirty secrets."

Rachena was then began to laugh manically. "Humans keeping such secrets is quite like them, but such secrets can come crashing down on them, now to end your pathetic lives." She put her right hand out and put her arms apart out. "INFESTATION!"

Several demon like insects resembling two giant mantis but had human body and legs expect its feet was insect like and it had its usually mantis arms and tworazor sharp scythes, a Fly standing on two legs and wielding swords that had blades that curled backwards, a red humanoid ant with demonic eyes, human like body with muscles, and humanoid moth creature with massive muscles and red eyes was coming from behind as Rachena charged in too.

Gordon took out a sword and tried to swipe at the large insects but then the demoic Mantis jumped on the old man and stabbed him in the head with his left scythe.

Just then other five guards came and charged while screaming out battle cries but the rest of the demonic insects brutally attacked the guards, two had their bodies and heads were crushed, two others had their throats mauled, and the last guard got his chest slashed by the moth creature's sharp claws.

Rachena found the surviving soldier's retreat amusing, then she took her eyes on Carly was now on her knees is disbelief. "Please, have mercy on my people, I only just wanted to keep our village peaceful!"

The spider queen just scoffed. "YOUR EXCUSES ARE SO SUCH A BORE, and too bad, you should've known this day of your village's dirty secrets would come to a tragic end."

Snapjaw was killing more villagers and filled the ground with dead bodies of adults and other guards. "Time to meet up with the others."

Poison Ivy approached the Spider Demon and handed over the papers. "Queen Rachena, I got the papers."

Carly looked up in terror. "No, I won't let you take those documents!"

Rachena quickly reacted. "Web Impact!" A dark web was shot out of the Spider's demon's palm and the lady governor was ensnared in the web.

Poison Ivy turned around. "Toxic Spikes!" She powered up a large purple sphere in her hands and fired the attack in the air and it broken into several purple spikes.

Carly wondered what that attack was but her answer was feeling poison in her body and was covered in a purple glow.

Rachena was smiled wickedly. "You shall live until the poison ends your life."

With that the Demons left the village leaving the governor lady to drop to the ground panting heavily. "Looks like my day as governor lady is over, I shall die." She fell slowly until she laid motionless on the ground with her eyes closed and smiling.

Meanwhile at Night Raid base.

Team Natsu was getting a scolding in dining room.

The others were in the meeting room.

Chelsea sighed at this. "I know Team Natsu had reasons of saving Kurome and Run, but if they keep being so nice then that could get them killed just like Bulat and Sheele."

Lubbock groaned. "Come on, they just wanted to help even though their actions were reasonable, right?"

Su decided to speak. "Right, but saving an enemy from the Empire is going to cause more problems."

Erza had to admit that part of true but didn't seemed to accept that much. "I hate to say but he's right, I mean this world isn't ours like where we can get along."

Elfman who was sitting on a chair. "Man, this world gets more crazy to understand."

"Big brother, Erza and Su are right, even though it seems unfair, there are some things we have to accept." Lisanna said calmly.

Mirajane was feeling the same. "(She maybe right, but accepting Akame and Kurome going to kill each other is sad.)"

Tatsumi didn't like this either. "Man, it shows that this world is messed up even more, I mean the Empire causes things to accept."

Gray had admit that was true. "Maybe so, even so we'll have to accept some things even though we don't like it."

Akame was surprised a bit. "(It seems Gray is growing up a bit then I thought, maybe.)"

Juvia had the same thoughts. "(Gray my darling, you're growing up, its so hot.)"

Taran had other thoughts. "(This is world is just as messed up as we can realize, but there are somethings we have to accept.)"

Lily who had hsi arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Hmm, there might be somethings we can't accept but can accept, which that we can't let any weak or poor people suffer or starve to death."

Gajeel agreed to that statement. "He's right, besides now that I think about the ones that are truly weak is ones that abandon comrades or friends when they need you the most."

Levy giggled a bit. "Such a kind statement from you, Gajeel."

Gray had to agree the Iron Dragon Slayer. "(He's actually right, I recall the former Sabortooth Guildmaster and Minerva's father kicking out any wizards such as Yukino whenever they fail to win a fight or rather to any members that were weak to them, but they changed their ways.)"

Night Raid was surprised to hear the statement and to agree on it.

Su had something to say. "Even if Natsu and his team had good intentions, they still need to accept what is wrong and what is right even if those people are kind and good."

Erza sighed. "Perhaps, there's one thing that Night Raid must keep in mind." All night Raid assassins looked at her including the wizards. "Though this world is like ours, we wizards of Fairy Tail won't change what we are or what we believe, its would be betraying ourselves."

Night Raid was silent for a moment until Chelsea sighed. "I suppose that we can accept, but just don't do anything crazy or rash cause if you let your guard then the enemy will see that and it'll get you killed."

Akame decided to speak. "We know the fact that killing isn't your way of work, but there are things you need to accept one and while despite that you don't like it."

"You're right." Everyone looked at Mirajane. "We can tell you don't like this killing either, but the Empire is doing so much terrible things to the people, in other words we can agree that seeing people suffer so horribly isn't something we can ignore."

Night Raid smiled at the Demon girl's statement and had to agree on that.

"That's so manly to say!" Elfman stated.

"You realize that your sister isn't man, right?" Mine muttered with sweatdrop.

Team Natsu eventually were walking to the hallway looking a little shaking.

"Don't worry." Everyone looked at Natsu. "We'll be fine, we're going to rest for a bit."

Wendy and Carla were speechless walking like a zombie.

Lucy was lowering her head seemingly letting out tears.

Najenda was walking behind them. "I was hard on them, but this is a way from what they learn what our world is like."

Somewhere outside the Capital was a campground.

Esdeath and her army were camping out, some were having soup around a fire then a flying Danger Beast with a soldier came towards them.

"There's an message from the Capital!" The soldier was a bearded man and jumped off the flying Beast. "Is General Esdeath here?!"

One man with head band put his fingers under his chin. "Um, where the general?"

"Oh, I believe she's with the Jasches squad." A Soldier answered.

The bearded man was escorted to a tent where Esdeath was having dinner with some of Jaches squad men laughing.

A short time later dinner was over.

The bearded man kneeled down giving Esdeath a piece of paper. "So, its time for another rebellion and two of Wild Hunt members were killed by a Demon."

"Yes, however there's more that your team reported, Wild Hunt was also pursued by strange people with powers." The bearded man explained.

Hearing that intrigued the great general. "I see, no matter we'll defeat them all, also let the Empire know, we need to take extreme cautiousness when we face the Demons of Tartaros."

"Right General Esdeath."

Meanwhile at Wild Hunt headquarters.

Syura was in a lab with Dorothea and inside a huge tanker was Cosmina.

"How is Cosmina?" The Minister's son asked. "

The Alchemy scoffed. "No matter what I look at her, that chest of hers is great."

Syura growled in annoying tone. "I mean, is she still alive?" Dorothea's face changed with a grin. "Yes, she was so close to death but with my help she'll live, also you probably heard that years ago she was kicked out of her town due to the power of her voice which mapulilated people, causing those around to fear her, that being said she survived a fire that occured in her house, after her family was killed she went totally insane."

Syura smirked. "Yes, though hearing about those wizards I was informed is quite intriguing."

"Yes, one of them would be perfect for my work." Dorothea said but had a question. "What about Enshin and Champ, what shall we do about them despite they're already much dead."

Syura scoffed with a chuckle. "I don't need any who is useless, anyway I must be going the Capital, report anything to pops if any other info about Cosmina or anything else."

Dorothea nodded. "Yes, besides I don't want my workshop to go to waste."

Meanwhile at the Revolutionary camp.

Bols was with his family having dinner.

"Its ready!" The unmasked man proclaimed.

The dinner for them was turkey, green salad, cold water and sides of rice cakes.

As the family ate their meals, Bols' wife had a something to inform.

"My dear, I overheard that Wild Hunt has be sighted in the Capital." Bols stopped eating as he looked a little worried. "I see, what happened lately."

The mother hands was trembling and she lowered her head.

The Daughter put her hand on her mothers' hand. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Our friends Carl and his daughter Melody were killed." Bols gasped quietly. "Wild Hunt found them at our other house and then later the Imperial Guards found their bodies and it was horrible."

Bols felt really awful knowing two friends other than the Jaegers were killed. _"Carl, Melody, you guys were killed, we should've invited you guys to leave with us."_

His wife and daughter noticed Bols' silenceness. "Is something wrong."

Bols got up from his seat. "I have to get something from the bathroom, I'll be alright." He was out of the dining room and went down the hallway to the bathroom leaning his hands on the sink counter, his hands began to shake and tears came down from his eyes. _"Carl, Melody, I'm sorry if I took you guys with my family, you'd still be alive, I'm so stupid."_

At the Capital.

Syura was at a dining room talking with his father.

"Son, the fact I know that more of your group was killed, Night raid will be prove to more just as their wizard allies." Minister stated.

"Don't worry, as long as I still have Izou, I don't care about the losers." Syura replied cruelly.

Just then a woman came inside and it was Suzuka. "I present to you, Suzuka one of the Rakshara Demons."

"Like I would want of the Rakshara Demons, her other teammates will killed while she returns in humiliation." Syura commented coldly. "I say we should kill her."

Minister Honest begged to differ. "Taking her the torture chamber we did, but it only made her happier." Remembering the moans of pleasure she let out while being tortured. "Anyway, she has some information for us."

Suzuka took out a four pictures in her left hand. "I have photos I'd like to show you."

She put the first one on the table. "First one is, this one Gray Fullbuster, he did a number on me, but he's cold as ice and not to mention quite hot."

Syura just scoffed. "Is that all?"

Suzuka put the 2nd picture on the table. "Here's a boy that used Incursio, from what I heard about this Imperial Arms, its has a stealth ability."

Minster Honest looked intrigued. "Yes, that maybe so, its possible he'd use to sneak in."

"As for the 3rd photo." Suzuka took her third picture. "This red head woman, I didn't quite get her name, but she used quite a usual power, she use different type of Armor, that was more powerful than Incursio or Grand Chariot."

Syura was getting a little interested.

Suzuka took out another photo. "This is Gray, I believe he's the man that Esdeath fell for, anyway I admit he's quite the hunk and not to mention very strong."

Minister Honest observed the photo. "Hmm, yes, the Jaegers told me he had powers similar to Esdeath, anyway just make sure to be cautious."

Suzuka nodded and walked out of the room.

At Tartaros new lab.

Saki reported to her demons allies about what happened.

"It would seem that the fatass clown was killed by that pretty boy." Saki stated.

Kay had other thoughts. "Yeah, but in the end those two Wild Hunt freaks had their human tales reach to its conclusion."

Fang was grumbling. "Yeah, I was having fun playing with that brat pinkette girl, I would've killed her if someone didn't interrupt me."

Leon had other thoughts. "However we did manage to do some damage on Night Raid, that blonde chick was tough, but I can tell she was getting her ass kicked by me."

"Now that Salamander and his team are here as well." Beni stated.

Rachena then arrived in the room with Poison Ivy and Snapjaw at her side.

"Hello, the destruction of Joyou was a success, no survivors." Rachena saluted bowing her human down slightly foward.

Snapjaw bowed down with darkened face. "Yes, those humans got what they deserved."

Poison Ivy handed out a few papers. "We also recovered the papers of the incidents, I read a few, some of the incidents were ordered by the Capital to keep other incidents hush-hush, such as some other bandits in the village abducting other kids and taken away to be tortured to death, but the officials just overlooked and didn't help the children, and also there were other people that tried to change the Empire within but were discovered then sentenced to death."

"I see, anyway we just found out that Team Natsu is in this world too." Saki stated.

"Yes, that fireball and his friends will pay for what they did to Jackal." Fang growled.

"I will avenge Master Keyes." Kay said raising his Khakkara up.

"I shall drown those brats and anyone with my Toxic Water." Snapjaw said with a low growl.

"I shall drink their blood and make sure they're nothing but dried bodies." Rachena hissed.

"LET'S AVENGE OUR MASTER E.N.D, MARD GEER AND THE NINE DEMON GATES!" Saki proclaimed.

"YEAH!" The demons yelled in unison raising their arms.

End of chapter.


	26. The Trap

Chapter 26: The Trap

Esdeath was riding with Jasch Squard through a forest trail path.

Flashback

Esdeath was talking with the bearded man. "I just got a report that a married couple was visiting friends of theirs in Joyou, however upon their arrival, they found out the village was destroyed and dozens of dead bodies littered the village roads."

The commander was puzzled at this info. "Who do you think did this?"

"Not sure, whoever the attackers were, they must've left already before the couple arrived." The bearded man replied.

"Where is the couple now?" Esdeath asked.

Flashback ends.

The voice of the bearded man went into her mind. "They went into a emotional collaspe, yet they haven't woken up, I fear that if they don't there's a chance that death will come to them."

Soon later Esdeath arrived at Joyou Village and she stood in a slight shock. "Such horrific destruction." She realized what she just said. "(What did I say, I'm not like this.)"

Jasch Squad walked up to their leader. "Something wrong, commander?"

Esdeath glanced at her squad. "No, its just I never seen this kind of destruction then the ones I caused."

The Jasch squad knew she had a point however they were surprised to see the Generel like this, a few know what kind of destruction she caused back when she had the Three Beasts, and others were unfamiliar with the destruction they're seeing now.

"Anyway, we must search for survivors." Esdeath suggested.

"Right!"

A half hour later the Commander and her squad looked for any living soul but nothing, just silence with the bodies of villagers and destructive houses that were destroyed into pieces of rumble.

"No sign of any living villagers!"

"Yeah, on other side of the village either!"

Esdeath sighed. "Too bad for these people." However she had real thoughts on this. "(These people died cause they were weak and falling victim to the unexpected.)" She then turned her horse around. "Listen, let's return to the Capital so we report this!

"Right commander!" The squad saluted raising her arms up.

A half week later

Esdeath returns and then has a meeting with her team in the conference room.

The three Jaegers told their leader about the new recruits that Night Raid has now which seemed to intrigued Esdeath. "I see, so its seems that Najenda has found more teammates from Earthland,no matter you guys were able to kill two of Wild Hunt's members, so well done."

The next morning.

The Empire Government officials were talking with the Minister within a room at a table with a map in the center.

"Another castle has surrendered and without a fight too."

"Ugh, cowards like these don't have any loyalty."

Minister Honest didn't seemed worried. "Doesn't surprise the fact is that they didn't have any more support for the Empire."

One of the command men were about to speak until the door opened and coming in was General Budo. "Don't panic, but first off I normally don't get into politics and lived by those words however such trouble as this is for troubling for me to not speak."

Minister chuckled not worried. "Ha, ha, I don't want to say." The Great General Budo knew what to however. "I will defend this Empire as its been my family's duty since through the pass thousand years, regardless anyone disrupts the peace will be put down despite that whoever intervenes."

Other officials had another thought about something else.

"What about those Demons of Tartaros?"

"Yeah, General Budo, you haven't found them yet!"

"If they plan to attack we're as good as dead, not to mention they gave the Jaegers a hard time and if this gets out, there will be a pan-!"

The old great general glared at the governor men. "ENOUGH OF YOUR PANICKING, THOSE DEMONS MAY HAVE ESCAPED BUT WE WILL DESTROY THOSE FIENDS SO DON'T THINK OF DOUBTING ME OR THE ANY OF THE JAEGERS!"

The officials froze but one spoke that had a hump on his back. "Yes, Great General Budo. forgive us."

"However hearing that Joyou was destroyed was quite unexpected." Budo added closing his eyes.

Minister Honest found that not surprising. _"Maybe so, but the village is a peaceful place, not to mention years ago I heard some kids were killed, not only that, but a other people will killed by bandits, some of the new type Danger Beast actually invaded the village, however thanks to me, they were able to keep things very hush-hush, but if the truth were to be found out, there's will be hell to pay."_

"Do you think Night Raid attacked Joyou?" An official asked.

"It must've' been, after all, we know Night raid is a group of assassins and that they killed a lot of people!" A 2nd official added.

Hearing that gave the Minister an idea. "We must assume that's the case, Night Raid is a group of assassins therefore everyone in the Capital will never question that."

The officials had to admit that Minister's words were a bit true.

The Minister stood up from his seat. "Anyway, I have a plan to protect this Empire." The other door to the room opened. "Syura and his remaining teammates will be here."

The old Minister's son noticed Budo. "Oh, you're the great general Budo, I heard that you're known as scary type and equally skilled to Esdeath."

The old general turned away and walked towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Minister wondered.

Budo glanced with hi left eye at the two men. "I learned about battles such as this, first off is finding any rats that trespass before the entire swarm appears."

Syura chuckled amusingly. "Seriously, can he stay at the palace and look pretty?"

Dorothea giggled a bit and made an innocent smile. "Not as pretty as me."

Suzuka found it funny. "Fu, fu, myself too."

The Minister began to leave too. "Anyway, my son, you and your team will have a chance prove yourselves, also if any Demons of Tartaros show up proceed with caution, as I mentioned to you all they gave the Jaegers a problem."

Syura just smiled. "Very well, enjoy the show." He then made a sneaky smile. _"As for myself, there are some rats that need to be hunted down too."_

In the Empire Conference room.

The Jaegers were having breakfast which was made by Run. "Sorry it too so long, I doubt its better than what Bols made."

Sooner the Jaegers were eaten their breakfast and were enjoying it.

Kurome had scrambled eggs, 3 slices of bacon, and milk. "Its not that bad."

Wave had 3 bacon slices, waffles, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. "Very good I admit."

Run smiled while eating scrambled eggs, five sausages. "Thank you."

As they almost finished their food Wave decided to start a discuss something. "Listen, did you hear that Joyou was attacked?"

Run didn't know what to make of it but hearing that village was destroyed had him a bit down.

"I wonder if it was Night raid." Kurome wondered.

Wave was feeling upset about it. "Maybe it was, I mean they're group of assassins, if it was Wild Hunt then they would've been spotted maybe."

Kurome ate another bite of bacon. "But on the other hand, the ones that killed Run's students was there, not to mention that three of them were like Cosmina, Champ, and Enshin."

"So it must've been Night Raid." Wave said clenching his hands tightly.

Run decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I heard that Capital's government officials were having a disagreement."

Hearing that only made Wave slammed his hands on the table. "What the hell is that, if we don't get a grip then the Revolution will take over not mention those Demons of Tartaros are still out there!"

Kurome then put out a plate. "Seconds please."

Run chuckled. "You haven't changed much."

Suddenly Kurome collapsed on the floor as her vision got blurry.

"Kurome, Kurome, wake up!"

Outside in a sewer pathway.

Leone was with Taran, Levy, and Akame.

"This waterway is very complex these days." Akame commented. "Not mention smelly too."

Levy had to agree with that. "Yeah, its even worse than Natsu's house from what I heard."

"Considering that pinky doesn't pick up his trash or anything, its the fact he's a pig." Leone said as something was on her mind.

Akame began to think again about what the old Fortune teller told her. _"_ _You will make a decision for a man that you know..."_

Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were at dirt trail running.

At some ruins in the forest, Najenda, Mine, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy were talking to the revolution spies Rotone and Pais.

"I see, continue the mission!" Najenda ordered.

Pais and Rotone nodded in salute. "Right!"

"Team Natsu rescort the two out of the forest, Erza and your team escort the two spies out of the forest." Najenda ordered.

"Alright!" Erza saulted.

"Aye Sir!" Happy added.

Najenda glared at the exceed. "Excuse me?" The blue exceed gulped a bit. "Um... I mean Aye ma'am...I mean..."

The eye patch woman cleared her throat and got back on the situation then looked at the other wizards. "Now move out!"

"Aye captain Najenda!" Natsu added.

Lucy's body shivered nervously. _"Please don't make the boss angry..."_

The eye patch woman flinched in annoyance at the pinkette boy's salute. "(He does know I'm not a pirate.)" The Night Raid leader then got a hold of herself and walked out the ruins where Susanno and Mine.

"It would seem we lost contact with the Western Tribe." Najenda stated.

Mine was surprised. "What?"

"I was expecting this, I'm sorry Mine." The boss said sadly.

The pinkette girl was lowering her head. "Don't worry, I will make sure their land is theirs again."

"Also, when we storm the palace, I would like you Susanoo, Akame, to take the front lead." Najenda pointed out.

"What about the Demons?" Mine asked.

Najenda already had answer for that. "I suggest that Fairy Tail should take them out, then if any are still willing to fight, then they can join us in the fight against the Empire."

Erza stepped foward. "I can assure we'll give our all to destroy those Demons once and for all."

The eye patch woman smiled a bit. "That's what I expect, nothing less from you Fairy tail wizards."

In outside the Palace Gray who was wearing an leather jacket and black jeans, Tatsumi who wore a hoody sweater and glasses, Lubbock who was disguised as a woman were sneaking around the city.

Noticing the Imperial soldiers were walking and gathered around.

"Sounds like those punks are preparing to make their move soon." Lubbock whispered.

"Make me wonder if the Demons will make a move soon." Tatsumi wondered.

"Don't worry, my friends and I were make sure where they're hiding and to see if they created another Hellscore." Gray stated with determination.

As they walked through the street the three decided to exchange questions.

Tatsumi had his question. "So Lubbock, what is your plan after the war is over?"

Lubbock wondered that for second. "Well, there's that bookstore that we had once, maybe I can start a business." Then he raised his hand up with sparkly eyes. "Then when the time comes I will ask Najenda to marry me!"

"What?" Gray asked in surprise.

Hearing that caught the green haired man's attention. "Oh right, you see back then when she was a general of this Empire and I was under her command, I always loved her even when I first met her, after we defected from the Empire I faked my death to save her."

Tatsumi was surprised. "I see, that's quite impressive."

Gray had the same feeling. "Quite impressive you'd go that far, its no surprise to me."

"Anyway, what about you Tatsumi?" Lubbock asked.

Tatsumi wondered but then the green haired boy put his arm around the browned haired's shoulder. "I think I know actually, Are you and Mine going to get married or something?"

"What, no way!" Tatsumi blurted out embrassingly.

"Or are you in love with Lisanna?" Lubbock asked again. "A little blue birdie told me you had a few moments with her."

Tatsumi's face went red and grumbled in thought. "(Birdie my ass!)" An image of Happy went into his head.

Gray was getting annoyed. "You idiots stop messing around!"

Just then a woman approached them wearing a hoody. "Excuse me, are you three the Revolution?"

The three narrowed their eyes at the woman. "Yes, we are ma'am."

The woman pulled her hoody back. "Good, follow me."

The three were escored to a secret area near the palace and took a few passageways.

Lubbock was bit impressed. "To think one resistance was able to get us far into the Capital."

The woman lowered head with worry. "Yes, my father was a one the Emperor's instructors."

Hearing that got Gray's attention. "Your father was instructor, where he is now?"

The woman glanced at the ice wizard. "He was imprisoned by the Prime Minister who accused him for any ulterior motives against the Empire, so he and even my mother were sent into prison."

Gray was shocked to hear this. "I'm sorry to hear that, my father and mom are gone, but at least you still have parents that alive."

The woman smiled a bit. "Yes, I hope we rescue them soon."

On the next area the woman looked to every direction. "We must be quiet to avoid any attention."

"How was it that you got us into this area so far?" Gray asked.

"Well, all of us have united as an anit-minister bureaucratic party supporting the Revolutionary Army." The woman explained. "In short, some of within the palace are still loyal to those who are living in fear."

Tatsumi smiled at this. "Great, to think we would get such support."

"Anyway, how is your friends Gray?" Lubbock asked.

"I can tell, they're hurt inside, but I'm sure they'll be fine." The ice Wizard replied. "Though I admit, she was hard on them, but I have no intention of getting into a arguement with the boss."

All where at the location which was a building and the woman approached the door and knocked two times but no answer. "Strange, when I knock twice someone needs to answer me with password knock."

Lubbock looked down and underneath the doors was blood. "Stay back!" He cautiously opened the door and saw the bodies of resistences.

The woman dropped to her knees. "Oh no."

"This isn't good!" Tatsumi commented.

"They found the hideout." Gray added.

Just then the bodies began to enlarge with lights coming out.

Gray swung his arm freezing everything one of the bodies and then were shattering into pieces.

All got out of the building and nearby was in the forest was three figures making their way through.

Syura was sitting on a pile of rubble. "Night Raid has arrived, sorry to break to this but those resistants had to be elimanited." He noticed Gray. "Oh, you're a new face, but from what I heard you were once a member of the Jaegers, it matters not."

"You're still outnumbered!" Tatsumi declared.

Syura wasn't worried as he snapped his fingers.

Three people appeared out of nowhere.

Gray and Tatsumi recongnized one. "She's one of the...Raksharha Demons!"

Suzuka giggled. "Defeating a Rakshara Demon isn't easy as you think, ice boy."

"Don't call me that!" Gray snapped.

Dorothea giggled. "Kind of cute when he's angry."

Izou prepared to take out his sword.

Tatsumi took out his sword and slammed it into the ground. "INCURSIO!"

A sudden thunderbolt appeared in the center between the group and created dust arond where the attack came. "It seems a few rats did find their way in."

"Glad to see you well old man." Syura chuckled with a smile.

Tatsumi jumped at Budo.

Lubbock knew he had to help consider the general before them is strong and equal to Esdeath. "Careful this man is strong!" As he started to over to him in an instant Syura delivered a punch but Lubbock was able to block. "How did he do that?"

Syura motioned his finger towards himself. "I'm going to have fun messing with you, the rest of you three stay out of this and take care of the ice boy."

Dorothea scoffed at his words. "No fair, we wanted to take out Night Raid."

Suzuka smiled at Gray. "Well, we can take out this handsome ice man."

Gray was worried about the Tatsumi and Lubbock facing off stronge opponents but had no choice to choose wisely and quickly then he took off his shirt instantly.

Dorothea was surprised then weirded out. "Such an amazing body."

Gray groaned in digust just as he felt someone was holding him tight which was Suzuka. "Hey, let me go, you freak!"

Suzuka still liked the boy. "Still feisty as ever not mention hot as ever, if you are spared maybe we have a night together in bed."

Gray was left in awe. "IN YOUR DREAMS!"

Dorothea jumped towards the ice wizard and bit him on the shoulder causing him to scream in pain. "AAAAHHH!" As Dorothea felt the blood. "(So warm despite he uses powers similiar to Esdeath.)" She felt his muscles on his shoulders. "(Oh such manly muscles.)"

Gray unleashed his freezing cold aura which made Suzuka release him. "My, that's so cold as usually."

Dorothea had the same thought. "Cold yeah, but you're quite a hot young man with tasty blood."

Izou charged towards Gray with his sword but Gray swung his arm which froze in the swordsman in purple ice.

"What kind of ice is that?" Dorotheat wondered in surprise.

Suzuka recalled the fight against the Demon Fang. "(I remember that color of ice when that Demon wolf appeared with other demons.)"

"Now ICE DEMON RAGE!" He unleashed his ice breath and froze Suzuka.

Dorothea was very intrigued. "(He's strong as I thought, maybe he could be something for my experiment.)" She then charged again at the ice wizard. "ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE FIST!" Gray made ice on his right fist and delivered a punch on the Alchemist's face sending her crashing into a few trees.

"Man, such pests they are." Gray groaned. "I need to help the others."

At the fight between Syura and Lubbock.

The Minister's son threw knives but Lubbock blocked them with his Cross-tail wires and tried to bind him but he disappeared. "What the?"

Syura appeared behind him. "Behind you!" He struck the green haired Cross Tail user on the back.

Lubbock however used his momentum of the attack to distance himself away from Syura. "Well, I never though you pegged to be a seamstress."

Lubbock looked at Syura with pout look. "Oh don't give me a pouty face, I will tell you a secret." He held a device in his hand. "This is my Imperial Arms: The Dimensional Formation Shambhala, it has the power to teleport my enemies or myself to anywhere I left my markers!"

Lubbock was surprised what he was seeing and getting good looks on what his Imperial Arms does. "(He can manipluate space.)"

Syura appeared a few times before he stopped and took a serum into his hand. "However the damn thing wears me down so I can't use in a quick succession however I came across this." He injected the serum into his neck as markers began to appear all over the palace. "Now with this sample it lets me cut loose!"

Lubbock knew he had to avoid more than he was now so he ran. "You're not running now, are you?" Syura disappeared again as Lubbock continued to run and saw every limits to the point. "(Damn it, if this keeps up on the ground, he'll have an opening, in that case.)" He swung his wires into one of the palace higher points and leaped up. "He can't get to me where he didn't place markers though."

Syura had to admit that his opponents thinking was impressive however he disappeared again and reappeared in the air struck him down to the ground. "Aw, what's wrong, feeling so pissed off."

Lubbcok started to sit up in pain. "So you can put markers in the air too, huh?"

Syura grinned amusingly. "Bingo, anywhere you go isn't safe to run."

Tatsumi's fight against Budo wasn't going well. "The general's attack are strong than I thought." He tried jump at him again. "but they're exaggerated, I can take him."

Budo took a swing at Tatsumi but he jumped out of the attack's way and into the air then Tatsumi attacked Budo above with his polearm but the old general blocked it with Adramelech then pushed the young man away as he landed on the ground and two stared at each other.

Budo had to admit that his opponent was quite impressive. "Young man, I'm a little curious, what is your name?"

Tatsumi looked up. "Its Tatsumi, sir." Budo was thinking about the respond. "Hmm, Tatsumi such a sincere boy I suppose, he shows no hesitation and I can only the amount of training he did to level up so fast, even so I will bring down anyone who brings harm to Imperial majest." Just as he was about to unleash his attack.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray appeared swung his ice hammer and struck Budo on the shoulder.

"Gray, why are you here?" Tatsumi asked then he noticed the bite mark on his friend's shoulder. "Where did you get that mark?"

Gray didn't want to answer questions at this time. "I'll answer that later, as for Lubbock if you're going to ask, I don't know but he might be facing Syura by now."

Budo was confused at what he was seeing. "Amazing, a young man like you having the same powers of General Esdeath."

"Enough talk old man, let's fight!." Gray said reading himself as his eyes pupils glowed pink.

Budo seeing the glowing eyes in Gray's eyes. "(This is new...)"

"Ice Make: Water Geyser!" Gray created a water geyser which froze underneath Budo but the great general jumped in th air. "NOW TATSUMI!"

The Incursio user jumped into the air again but Budo blocked again expect he used one of his arms. "Both you feel very confident then I suggest you attack while you can." Tatsumi charged with is spear. "ICE MAKE: SWORD!" He created a ice sword and jumped at the old general.

Suddenly electricity was coming out of Budo's gauntlets and roared as he raised both his arms into the air as Tatsumi and Gray gasped before a large powerful lighting attack came out from the ground and enveloped them both causing them to scream loudly.

Lubbock gasped hearing the scream of his friends just then he felt someone grab him which was the woman. "Hey, hey, what you are doing?"

The woman whimpered. "I'm sorry, but this something I have to do for my mom and dad!" Syura was walking towards them not looking happy as raised his knife and slashed the woman's neck making her fall back onto the ground. "I told you all to stay out of this including you, stupid toys shouldn't be intefering with my plans."

Lubbock realized what he meant. "Wait, you mean she's a..."

Syura laughed. "Uh-huh, everyone of these morons in the Capital are my toys as soon as my old man eats the dirt, I'll be crowned emperor!" No answer came from Lubbock which got his attention. "Oh, you aren't quiting, we're just gettint started."

Lubbock had his eyes hidden. "No, its over and you lose." Syura wondered what he meant but his answer came when his hand which was holding his Imperial Arms was sliced off.

A few guards behind Lubbock charged but stopped in their tracks when the Cross-Tail user picked up the hand containing Shambhala. "Don't move otherwise I'll take something off bigger next time."

Now Syura was pissed off more. "Damn you!" He noticed something or more like lots of wires in the air around him. "Where did these wires come from?!"

"A barrier of world of severing strong, I used a lot but had little to pull off this move." Lubboc explained.

Syura growled at this. "Son of bitch, you set this up while you were running around!"

Lubbock nodded with a glare. "You gave me plenty of time and all of your bragging and showing off gave me a good intention of where your markers were!"

Syura was getting angry and snarled loudly. "You little shit!"

Lubbock looked back at the other guards behind him. "As for you guys behind drop your weapons and Syura I have a question for you." Suddenly he felt a something stab him in the lower back which caused him to drop Syura's Imperial Arms. "Why?"

The woman removed the knife and moved away a steps back. "Please lord Syura, our deal is done, now relesae my family..." She dropped dead while Lubbock knelt down on one knee.

Syura just at the request from his toy. "Sorry, no can do sweetie because your mommy and daddy did a long time ago, ha, ha, ha!"

In the forest three figures were making their way through.

 _B_

Syura picked up his Imperial Arms. "I'm feeling so generous as we should wrap this up, now my Trump Card: Bon Voyage Night Raid!" A light was suddenly overtakin Lubbock while he screamed and vanished finding himself in a space like area. "No one has made it back from there, you're going to die due the lack of oxygen in space." Syura laughed but he stopped as he felt something was pulling him in towards the light which was several wires. "No, that son of bitch!"

Lubbock used the last of strength the pull Syura into the space area he was in. "It does't matter if its the world or any other place, nothing can break this world of severing string, not even your imperial Arms that can control space!" Syura was successfully pulled inside as the two struggled but Lubbock smiled. "So here we are."

Syura on the other was getting really tired of this. "God damn it, I won't be defeated!" He tried to escape using his Imperial Arms to create another portal however that didn't stop Lubbock as he created a spear from his wires and threw at the Minister's son which impaled into his chest. "Its only fair we finish this now, I'm going to die then you're going with me!"

Syura grabbed hold of the spear trying to pull it out but to no avail. "I'm not going to die in this place, I wanted to have more fun and turn this Empire into a place that's fun!"

Lubbock just smiled. "Sounds like a crazy idea to me, but believe me or not, I think I can understand that."

Panic and fear was taken over Syura. "No, I'm not suppose to die yet I have so much to do!" Lubbock coughed due to the lack oxygen as he glared at the Minister's son. "Maybe so but that doesn't give you to treat your human beings like if they're your personally play toys and treat them like they're nothing but pawns!"

Syura felt his heart being sliced into pieces as he gasped then both of them were enveloped into a bright light and disappeared and where falling down from the sky.

Lubbock looked at his Imperial Arms Cross Tail and not much wires were left not even to break his fall. "Thanks for helping me all this time...Cross-Tail." He let go of his Imperial Arms as it broke into pieces knowing his death awaits.

Meanwhile on the ground the three figures saw Lubbock falling, the three figures revealed to be Mirajane Elfman, Lisanna. "I'll take care of those guards, Mira fly up and catch Lubbock!" Lisanna commanded.

"Right!" Mirajane transformed into her Satan Soul form and flew into the air.

Budo caught the sight and prepared to attack which Gray noticed. "ICE DEMON RAGE!" Budo was surrounded by the ice blizzard attack. "That's cold!"

Gray had to get the others to safety. "Tatsumi, get out here now!"

Tatsumi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But, what Lubbock?!"

Gray had that answer already and that was coming towards them.

Mirajane then came down with Lubbock in her arms. "He's alright, we all need to leave and meet up with the boss!"

"You guys, General Budo is strong, we can't take all on despite how strong we are, I'll hold him off, now go!" Gray demanded as ice around Budo began to crack.

Tatsumi hesitated as well as the three Take Over Siblings until Mirajane spoke. "Alright, but be careful and don't do anything crazy!" The other retreated through the forest.

Budo broke free from the ice. "I don't believe you gave me your name young man."

Gray glared at the old man. "My name is Gray Fullbuster, I'm An Ice Wizard and the person that taught me this magic was my Master Ur who gave her life to save me from a Demon known as Deliora, and the new ice I used just now as from what my father gave me with his last dying breath!"

Budo was reminded what happened awhile back. "So you're the one the defeated Esdeath and destroyed one of the Demons of Tartaros I heard about."

Gray had to admit half of that was true. "(He's right, but Fang isn't dead, he's alive somehow.)" He then put his hand into his other hand's palm. "ICE MAKE: SUPER FREEZING ARRROW!" A large amount of ice arrows were fired directly at Budo but though managed to block a a few with his Imperial Arms some were able to scracth some of his leg parts and his sides. "Not bad, I admit you're quite impressive, but I will eliminate you!"

More electricity was increased from Budo which was sent at Gray which shocked him. "AAAAHHH!"

Gray was seen lying down on the ground which made Budo think he was the victor but he was wrong the ice wizard began to get up slowly. "You realize you're a mess from the damage I inflicted on you yet you're still standing."

Gray glared just he spoke loudly. "Other enemies I faced said the same things." Hearing that made Budo more curious. "KEEP THIS IN MIND, MY FRIENDS FROM EARTHLAND AREN'T THE KIND THAT GIVE UP THAT EASILY!" He prepared to use another ice attack. "ICE DEMON: ZEROTH-" He stopped as he felt something inside his chest hurt badly as he coughed out blood and fainted onto the ground.

Budo wasn't quite sure what make what he saw then Suzuka, Izou, and Dorothea arrived at the scene.

"What happened the ice boy?" Suzuka asked.

"Did you kill him?" Izou asked.

Budo just closed his eyes. "He just fained for some reason but he coughed out blood, but frankly I don't care, just take him to the prison cell."

From afar was a few Demons of Tartaros.

Beni was watching from afar. "Sounds like Gray got himself caught."

Kay was with standing behind a tree. "How pityful, but we will get the chance to kill that brat and his friends, so we must report this to the others."

Later that night Honest was broke at the news of his son from Budo. "No...he's dead?" He cried out but stopped instantly. "Oh well, it can't be helped, althought its shame that two night Raid assassins and three other people."

Budo had something to say. "It would seem so, not to mention Gray's power was strong and much colder than you described, however we caught the one that who defeated Esdeath."

Hearing that really interested Minister Honest and got an idea. "I see, well then we shall make example of that boy." He took a bit of chicken leg. "To Do that we shall have him tortured to death while those friends of his watch."

Budo wasn't liking that idea but he had other plans. "You're still depraved as ever aren't you Minister?" He closed his eyes. "Listen punishing a rebel like him requires a higher grade of cruelty, I have a few suggestions..." Suddenly the door behind them opened up and Esdeath walked in. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, if I may I would like that job to me mine."

Honest wasn't having any problem with that while Esdeath had different thoughts. "(Gray Fullbuster I won't let anyone take you away from me, that even that water brat Juvia.)"

Later at dawn bells were ringing off as people gathered around a post declaring an announcement.

Najenda and some of Night Raid including some Fairy Tail wizards in cloaks couldn't believe what they were reading.

Juvia felt sick of what she was reading. "(No, my darling Gray.)"

Akame was just as sick to her stomach. "(No not Gray.)"

Taran was horrified as she clenched her hands tightly. "(Damn it, Gray.)"

Erza was also with them. "(Gray, you idiot, but don't worry we'll rescue you along with the rest.)" She thought even though it was reckless of just charging ahead to save her friend. "(I do know it won't be easy.)"

At another post next to the other was that read Joyou was attacked and Night Raid was responsible.

Seeing that made Najenda angry. _"Joyou attacked..."_

Akame didn't know what to make of this. " _Night Raid is the attackers on Joyou, what is this?"_

Mine was steamed at what she read on the post. _"What the hell is this crap?"_

Erza had a skeptical answer. _"We weren't the ones that attacked this Joyou village..."_

At the tartaros lab.

"It would seem, one of the Fairy Tail's wizard was caught." Kay reported.

"Yes, it was Gray Fullbuster." Beni added.

Rachena hissed. "Damn it, its possible that those Empire bastards will try to execute the brat."

Saki was then covered in a electrictly surge with furious expression. "Here is our next mission, but first I remind you all is that Fairy tail destroyed the Nine Demon Gates along with Mard Geer King of the Underworld and our goal to revive Master E.N.D, so we must be the ones to kill him and his friends!" Saki then had a wicked smile appeared on her face. "So here is the next mission and this one will be something the humans in this world will never see coming!"

The other Demons listened to their group's leader's command.

Later Dawn was arriving with Gray in his cell unconscious with his shirt back on and in the door to the dungeon opened with two figures behind. "Let's see that ice hunk." One of them said.

End of chapter with cliffhanger


	27. Demons Attack

Chapter 27: Demons Attack

At Night Raid's base.

Juvia was really furious at that the man she loved was going to be excututed. "Argh, my beloved is going to executed because you guys left him alone!"

Mira had her head lowered. "Damn, we should've stayed to assist him."

Akame too was silent but inside she was furious.

Taran was feeling scared and furious inside but didn't say anything.

Juvia was starting to storm off in a rage as a dark aura was appearing from her entire body. "I will save him no matter what!"

Gajeel took hold of the girl's back shirt. "If you go in there then you'll be killed, no mention the two Generals along with maybe a few Wild Hunt goons and the Jaegers are there!"

Levy decided to speak. "He's right, you alone don't have a chance against all of those people!"

That only enraged Juvia even more. "If you guys won't help me then I'll go on my own!"

Erza then grabbed by Juvia's shirt. "Listen me, there's no way you'll be able to save Gray on your own!" Then she had a confident smile.

Tatsumi knew what to say. "She's right, that's what this will be a emergmency mission."

Najenda got up from her seat. "Correct, everyone from Earthland helped us, so we'll return the favor."

Mine took hold of her Pumpkin. "Yeah, I want kick some ass."

Natsu was cracked his knuckles with a grin. "Alright, I'm fired up now."

Lucy had a determination on her face. "Yeah, we'll save Gray and together we'll return to Earthland somehow."

"That goes for me too!" Taran spoke getting everyone's attention. "Before I have to say: I realize being with you guys was more fun then being a dark Guild, you care for those that need help, share a lot of great friendships with people, you respect those that are weak and are very kind to others, I realize I know what's like to have true friends."

Night Raid and including the former Fairy Tail wizards smiled at the Psychic Wizard's speech as sheer of determination was shown on Taran's face. "I...no we'll make sure Gray is rescued no matter what, we'll all rescue him and take down anyone that gets in our way!"

"YEAH!" The group proclaimed raising their arms.

Lubbock cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I might have to pass on this, as you know my Cross-Tail is destroyed, all I have is Shambhala now and not to mention I still need to figure some stuff about it."

Levy decided to say something. "I think, I can help with my magic I mean I can study the book that contains info on each Imperial Arms such as Shambhala." She got on her glasses.

Gajeel had to admit that was good point not to mention he didn't want to leave Levy here alone with Lubbock who can't fight that much now. "I'll stay behind with these two and guard the base."

"Are you guys sure?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Yeah, Lubbock might be needed in the upcoming war." Levy answered.

Lily decided to speak. "I'll stay here too and assist on the guarding the base too."

Erza smiled at this. "Ok then, we'll back soon with Gray."

Najenda was grateful that the man that worked for her is getting help. "Very well then, let's get the Capital and save Gray."

"Right!" The group saluted again.

"In the Empire's prison cells, Gray was inside one and was waking up as he sat up. He found himself that he was dressed. "Strange I thought took off my shirt." He gasped in realization knowing someone must've put his shirt on while he was out cold. "Wait, strange pain within me, it was the reason I passed out." He felt some slight of pain in his shoulder. "Ow, this mark where did-" He stopped as he remembered as Dorothea one of Wild Hunt members bit him. "Seems like the blood is dried up."

"Oh looks like ice boy is starting to wake up." Gray turned to see two figures standing outside the cell. "This shall makes things quick and interesting." The 2nd figure added.

To Gray's bad luck there stood Suzuka and Dorothea who both just entered the cell looking down at him with smiles on their faces.

"Its you two again, what you do want this time?" Gray asked.

"Well its either to interrogate you or make our play thing." Dorothea replied.

"Which means the two of us ladies will disgrace the prisoner like you to our hearts content." Suzuka added.

"What the hell you talking about?" Gray asked.

Suzuka then opened her samurai clothing revealing much of her breast and chest to her belly while Dorothea pulled up her dress revealing her pink panties.

Gray was left an awe and blushing red. "What on the Earthland are you doing?"

Suzuka sat down with her thighs on his knees and cupped Gray's face into her hands. "Fufu, I usually do girls, but a boy like you has gotten me so hot and my heart is beating so much."

Dorothea crounched down behind Gray and took off his shirt instantly. "Your biceps are so hot, I also admit I never had sexual desires but your blood got me heated up inside." The Alchemist rubbed her face against Gray's muscular back. "So warm you are."

Suzuka backed away a bit and looked down at Gray's pants with a sultry smile. "Man, I wonder what your manhood looks like." The ice wizard gasped in shock. "However I would rather taste your lips with mine, now kiss..." Suddenly she felt someone grab her by the neck and was thrown outside of the cell crashing into a wall knocking her out.

There stood Esdeath with look similiar to a look that Erza makes. "Don't lay a finger on Gray again, that includes any of your teammates Wild Hunt."

Dorothea was about to make a move until she sensed the strong aura coming from the general. "Understood, we're just messing with him, got to go!" With that Dorothea ran away quickly in fear. "(Jeez, I've never been this afraid in my life from one person, what a fearsome woman.)"

Gray was starting to sit up again but seeing Esdeath towering him over him which made him little scared. "Gray..." Out of nowhere she just hugged the young Ice Wizard. The general couldn't help but either way she felt happy to be reunited the with man she loved. "Gray Fullbuster, I'm so happy to see you and I missed you so much!" The younger man didn't share the same feeling even though she saved him. "Also its not too late to join me, if you do I won't hurt your friends including that other girl that you were hugging."

Gray was confused but he remembered when he was reuniting with Juvia and Akame. "(Great, I forgot about that.)" However he had to worry about that later and decided to give the general his answer. "Look, I'm never going to join you no matter what."

Of course the general was expecting that but that didn't matter to her now. "That's not important now, I want now is..." The General began to move her face foward to Gray's. however she stopped herself from kissing Gray remembering the last time she did without thinking. "On the other hand, I don't want scare you with that other kiss I gave you that night we slept together." She caressed her man's cheek with her hand. "Anyway, like I said I won't hurt your friends including that girl if you join, also all your crimes will be forgotten too."

Despite the offer was good the ice Wizard shrugged off her hand off his cheek. "Like hell I would."

Esdeath sighed at this however a woman like her wouldn't give up that easily and took out an ice dagger. "If you won't accept my offer then you know what will happen!"

Gray continued his glare but then an idea came to his head. "Wait, if I do, can I ask something important?"

Esdeath was feeling a glimspe of hope in her eyes. "Yes."

Gray sighed. "Alright, is there hidden lab somewhere outside the Capital?" Esdeath was confused but was curious herself. "Oh, what reason do you need know of that?"

Gray just glared at her. "That doesn't matter, do you know of any lab that is either outside the Capital?"

"Well, there one that Dr Stylish owed even another probably that we didn't know about, also he used mentioned that there's another hidden lab somewhere outside the Capital." Esdeath replied. "I think it might be in the valley that leads to Kyoroch."

Gray gasped quietly. "(That must be where the new Hellscore is.)"

"Alright, I gave you an answer, so you're mine now." Esdeath said as she noticed the young man shaking his head. "I lied." This left the General widened with shock and Gray was looking at her with a serious glare. "I only needed to know about any lab because that might be given the Demons an advantage, even if you and your team went to find that out, you know how strong those Demons are."

Esdeath clenched her hands tightly. "But if you join me, everything against you such as your actions will be erased, you'll be released and I heard you were sick so we could get you treated!"

Gray stood up in front of the general. "I told you the last damn time, I won't join the Empire to save my own life!"

The general gritted her teeth and put her hand on her chest. "Please, don't think of it as joining the Empire but becoming mine forever!"

"Read my lips, I won't fall any woman like you who only cares about bloodshed and war!" Gray snapped. "One more thing, you're aren't my type and never will be so get it through your head!"

Esdeath was horrified at what he just said. "I see, well fine then I shall be the execute you in moments." The older woman turned away as shed of tears was starting to form in her eyes.

Gray was silent on the other hand and nearby was a little spider that crawled out of the prison cell and into the Empire's hallway and crawled out of the open window and down then went to a small fly that flew down to nearby forest and a shadow figure emerged from the trees and it was revealed that Rachena was talking with the fly. "Heh, heh, heh, my the general must be heartbroken, funny who knew that general had feelings." She giggled amusingly. "However, its time for this Empire to show what Demons can do."

Meanwhile inside the conference room.

Wave was looking troubled about this. "I thought the commander loved Gray, what the hell is she doing this?"

Run who was looking out window glanced at his comrade. "I suppose you can think of it of some kind of act of passion." Wave sat down still confused at his commander's action on this. "She still going to kill him despite that she loves him, that doesn't make one sense to me."

Kurome begged to differ. "I do though, she wants to be the one to kill him instead of someone else, like me how I want to kill my sister cause I love her."

Later that afternoon in the Empire's colosseum.

From the sidelines were a lot of people.

Budo and Esdeath were on the grounds.

Gray was tied to cross pole.

Emperor Makoto stood up from his seat. "Listen to me, we are truly distraught by the rebels crimes against the Empire, disregard that one of them is alive but one is here to be executed, now for their traitorous behavior, they shall die by the hands of General Esdeath!

The crowd narrowed their eyes on the criminal. "This man works the Revolutionary Army who left so much bloodshed and causing many murderous crimes such as killing some members of the Jaegers including the Three Beasts that worked for Esdeath!"

Gray was quiet but heard that. _"The three beasts, that ones I fought against alone side Tatsumi, Bulat, and Juvia."_

"NOW MATTER HOW MUCH PEOPLE THE REVOLUTION HAS WE'LL SEE THAT NONE OF THEM WILL SEE ANOTHER DAY AND NO LONGER POISON OUR CITY, ALSO MARK MY WORDS THAT THIS EMPIRE WILL NEVER FALL!" Makoko finished as he turned to the Minister. "How was that Minister Honest?"

The Minister grinned. "Such a fine speech, your majesty, now its time for lunch, Budo see to it that this Execution continues."

Budo nodded but had other thoughts. _"The Minister is going to make his escape if things don't go as planned."_ He turned to the other General. "Esdeath, are you ready for this?"

The woman nodded in respond and walked down to the center as Budo had another thought. " _Once we deal with this, we can focus on the rebels and then I'll deal with the Minister who is the cause of this corruption then I shall kill anyone that stands in my way including General Esdeath."_

Gray looked directly at the General Esdeath with glowing lights glowing his eyes pupils. _"I'm not sure why your eyes are like that but I don't need to back down, if I can't have you then no one can not even that water shank girl, I shall end your life quickly as possible!"_

Outside the Empire's entrance doors the six guards there was seeing something approaching ahead.

"Something is the approaching!" One of the guards pointed out.

Rachena was charging ahead with a licking her lips. "I shall feast on these humans!"

The guards were spooked that they fired their guns.

Esdeath hearing that wondered what the sound was about. "Why that gunfire?" Hearing that got Gray's attention. "What the hell?"

The crown was startled at the sound of the gunfire.

Budo wondered what the ruckus was about. "Just what the guards doing?"

The three Jaegers heard this and ran towards the sound. "Run, what was that?"

"Sounds like Night Raid must be here!" Run guessed. "Then my sister might be here too!" Kurome added.

Just as they made to the entrance, they saw the six guards dead and the worst part was that all of them will dried as a bone but the other part was that most were caught in a spider's silk.

"What the hell is this?!" Wave exclaimed in horror.

Kurome had to admit this was gruesome seeing guards that were dry to the bone.

Rachena was looking down and was hanging from the wall above and used her web to tied up Wave and Kurome tightly. "Looks like I caught two little flies."

"That Demon is new!" Kurome pointed out.

"Just what the hell are you?" Wave demanded struggling to get free.

"I'm the Spider Queen Rachena." The Spider Demon replied with a wicked smile. "Now looks like you two are caught in the spider's web."

"Not me!" Run proclaimed as he prepared to activate his Imperial Arms. "I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Poison Ivy appeared with a wicked smile on her face. "Dark Seed!" She fired three plant seeds and attached themselves to Run's legs then he felt some pain in his whole body. "What was that?"

"No Run!" Kurome yelled.

Wave growled and continued to struggle to get free. "I won't let you hurt Run!"

"Time for a nap, Sleep powder." A dark blue powder was sent from her hands that made the two Jaegers drowsy until they fell asleep.

Run realized the situation he was in as Rachena noticed the blonde's reaction. "Oh, are things getting tough, but its not as tough for you to choose to change the Empire within." Hearing that caught blond's attention. "What, how do you know that?"

Rachena smiled amusingly. "A little Demon told me, to think someone that's teacher so naive like you wants to make a difference in this Empire."

Run didn't have the time for mockery. "What point are you trying to make?" Rachena took out a piece out a few papers and tossed them to the Mastasma User's feet "Read that and I have feeling you won't like ith"

The blonde man bend down to pick up and papers then read them all for a few seconds until a horrifying realization appeared on his face. "What is this?!"

From the sky above the Coliseum was lightning that struck between Esdeath and Gray which revealed to be Saki. "Pardon the interruption, but my team and I will be the ones to kill this brat and none of you humans will get in my way!"

Beni appeared above the sky. "My, such a crowd we have here."

Then one of the exits blew up as Fang jumped out and joined his comrades. "Such stupid humans, they should've stayed home."

The whole crowd was so confused yet some were scared of the new beings that just appeared.

"What the hell are they?!"

Dorothea was looking out another exit. "So those Demons decided to show up again." Suzuka was standing beside her. "Looks like we got more trouble then we thought."

Just then a cloaked figure was seen gliding in the air. "What is that?" A woman pointed out. The cloaked figure landed next to his comrades and pulled back its hood revealing Dr Stylish.

Everyone of the crowd was stunned including Dorothea. "Is-is-is that..."

"Dr Stylish!" Suzuka finished.

Some of the other people were shocked, Budo was left silence.

Esdeath had to admit herself seeing one of her own soldiers turning against them wasn't good let along showing up during in public execution. "I didn't think you show up."

Budo heard that. "Wait, did you know about this too?" Esdeath was silent but Budo went down the grounds. "Dr Stylish, what is the meaning of this, even more so why are you alive, I was told you were killed!"

Dr Stylish/Goliath just smirked. "True, I was dead, but the Demon Kay brought me back, I admit I too to find myself like this after my death at the hands of Night Raid and Fairy Tail but I'm back and more just powerful than I was before and now I will continue my experiments with Tartaros!"

Dorothea was getting a little intrigued. "This seems interesting."

"As you know some of the Demons have research on immortality, even their creator Zeref has that kind of power immortality!" Dr Stylish Proclaimed. "I will continue my own research even if it means experimenting on other humans!"

The crowd all gasped loudly in horror but Dorothea had other thoughts. _"Immortality, I always thought that was..."_

Saki decided to speak to the crowd before taking a deep breath. "LISTEN TO US HUMANS OF THIS EMPIRE, WE ARE THE DEMONS OF TARTAROS, WE DON'T SERVE HUMANS WE ARE LOYAL TO OUR CREATOR LORD ZEREF AND MARD GEER, AND FINALLY IF YOU DIDN'T HEAR THE VILLAGE JOYOU HAS ALSO BEEN KEEPING THINGS HIDDEN FOR LONG YEARS!" Saki took out papers and then Beni flew towards them snatching them all and tossing to crowds of people.

Few seconds that crowd began to scream in horror and disgust.

 _"Wait we were told that Night Raid attacked Joyou!"_

 _"It must've been these Demons then, that's how they must've gotten these papers!"_

 _"The empire lied to us, this is an outrage!"_

Budo hissed in anger. _"Damn it, this isn't good."_

Esdeath was now furious that the citizens now realize that the empire lied about Joyou destruction being Night Raid's doing however that didn't stop her from confronting the Demons. "I will kill you all!" Beni flew down and slash the General on her left shoulder with her talon claw making her scream in pain.

Saki saw her chance. "THUNDER FIST!" She punched the ice user woman in the chest sending crashing into a wall.

The crowd was getting scared that some began to make it the exits. "I shall have some fun with these humans!" Fang proclaimed amusingly. "BOMB SPEAR!" He tossed a several spears towards some people running and were caught in the explosion that disappeared as some blood stains were splatted where the people were.

Budo was disgusted at this. "HOW DARE YOU SPILL BLOOD IN..." He was caught off by Saki's thunder fist which struck his back sending him crashing into a coliseum wall.

Some of the people ran for their lives but the doors closed.

 _"We're trapped!"_

One human male tried to turn the door knob as Saki snapped her fingers and then as the man touched the door knob an electric surge appeared. "AAAAAHHH!" The man was electrocuted until he was a burning skeleton.

 _"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!"_

Budo wondered what that ruckus was about. "Why the hell are you people just standing there?!"

Saki giggled getting the two generals to look at her. "That's my Dark Static curse, not only can I paralyze my enemy sometimes but I can use my curse onto any metal object such as door knob, if any other humans touch it they'll be electrocuted!"

Budo growled in frustration. _"Damn it, that means the citizens are trapped in here."_

Back at the Empire's entrance

Run fell to his knees in despair. "All this time, others tried to do the same thing and..."

"Were caught and killed on the spot." Rachena finished.

Poison Ivy laughed amusingly. "I can't believe how thick headed you are." Rachena had to agree with that but something else she found amusing. "I find it amusingly you didn't try to kill the Joyou officials then again you didn't want to cause any bloodshed, but you didn't even realize working under the command of such a woman like Esdeath you would cause just as much blood spills as Night Raid does."

Run's eyes widened at what he was hearing as the spider demon gave the blond a wicked smile. "You refused to realize it, that's one thing I love about humans, so naive and stupid yet pathetic, as spineless human like you is pathetic, that on top of that leaving those students of yours alone was a bigger mistake."

Run gasped at that part as Rachena let out a nefariously laugh. "You left your students because of a trip and which made the brats defenseless in other words, you left them alone and made them easy prey and then you decide to change in the Empire within but didn't realize how incredible naive and thickheaded you are!"

Run's eyes were now filled with anger and he activated his Imperial Arms and then flew up. "You may have confessed me of my plan of being hopeless, however I won't creatures like you destroy this Empire nor the world, I will see that you Demons will pay for your crimes of murdering those children in Kyoroch and for making one our own into a Demon!"

Rachena just smiled and showed no sign of worry. "Show me you got, blond!" She turned to look at Poison Ivy. "Listen Poison Ivy return to the hideout while I take care of this human." The plant Demon nodded and ran away.

The Spider queen turned to face. "Bring it on, pretty boy!" Hearing that made Run glare angrily as he sent his feathers at the spider demon. MASTEMA!"

End of chapter


	28. Death of Two Friends

Chapter 28: Death of Two Friends

A day ago.

Night Raid and the earthland wizards were discussing about their plan in the meeting room.

"Team Natsu will break down the other entrance way, I shall have Akame escort you there, then take out any other guards when that's done meet us back here."

Team Natsu saulted.

"Aye Sir, I mean ma'am!" Happy corrected.

"Right Miss Najenda!" Wendy saluted.

"Aye Captain Najenda!" Natsu raised his arm up.

The former general's body twitched. "(Now Wendy is calling me miss and Natsu calls me captain again.)" She felt annoyed at the two but had to let it go. "Anyway, I want Susanno, Juvia, Taran,Tatsumi with me to rescue Gray."

Su nodded. "Understood."

"My darling wait for me!" Juvia cried.

Tatsumi sighed. "She says that out loud too much."

Taran had a determined look. "No problem, we shall rescue Gray."

"As for you Take Over Siblings, I want you to guard outside the entrance where Akame will escort the others."

"Yes boss!" The three wizard siblings saluted.

"Leone, Mine, and Chelsea, you three will do something different, t Pais and Rotone want to discuss something, so go down the stream and towards a dirt trail where a cliff wall is and there the two spies will give you a signal to know where they are."

Leone made a pouty groan. "Man, I want to kick some ass!"

Chelsea begged to differ. "Rotone and Pais must have something to important to tell us."

Mine scoffed. "Crap, I was hoping to blow some bastards up, oh well."

Najenda raised her arm up. "Let's start our missions!"

The next day Night raid and a few wizards were riding on the stingray danger Beast towards the Coliseum.

Najenda noticed the lack of people in the city. "Hmm, everyone must be at the coliseum, just as I expected to be."

"That mean, Akame and others can sneak without being seen." Taran stated.

"That maybe, but we have to deal with General Budo and Esdeath." Su pointed out.

"Yes, dealing with them won't be easy." Taran agreed.

Akame was in other entrance door where two guards standing by but they were instantly killed by the former Empire warrior who slashed them with her sword.

Erza then equiped into her Flame Empress Armor. "Let's go!"

Natsu grinned evilly. "Yeah, let's show them what we're made of."

Wendy felt a bit nervous but her confident smile was seen on her face. "I break this door down, Sky Dragon Wing attack!" She swung both her arms and created a strong wind attack that blew down the doors.

Lucy took out her whip. "Let's do this, OPEN GATE THE LION: LEO!" The suit glasses man appeared with a smile and crossing his arms. "I'm at your assistance m' lady."

The blonde girl sighed as her eye twitched. "Let's just help our friends."

Carla transformed into her human form. "Let's go!'

"Aye!" Happy flew up and all went into the entrance way.

Natsu's nose caught something. "Wait, I smell something." His team wondered what he sniffed out.

"AAAAHHH!" A scream from a corner of the hallway up ahead.

Team Natsu ran towards the scream was when suddenly a guard was thrown into the wall from the corner of the hallway.

Wendy was horrified at this. "What happened?'

The guard had a open wound on his throat which gave a Erza a guess. "This guard was just mauled."

Then a figure jumped from the corner and there was Leon and Snapjaw.

"Its the Demons!" Happy pointed out.

"Well, we meet again." Leon chuckled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu growled.

"I assume you're here to rescue Gray, am I right?" Snapjaw guessed.

"Wait, why are you helping..." Carla was interrupted by Leon's roar. "Please, we know it wouldn't be much fun if one of you wizards is taken out."

"Meaning what?" Erza asked.

Snajaw had a sinister smile. "We want to be the ones to take you wizards of Fairy Tail out for destroying the Nine Demon Gates, Mard Geer King of the Underworld, and ruining our plans on reviving Master E.N.D!"

Akame prepared to draw her sword until Erza took hold of her wrist. "Listen, you know this Empire in and out, Natsu and I shall take keep these two busy."

Natsu laughed. "My thoughts exactly."

Akame was unsure of this before Erza spoke again. "Akame continue fighting any guards nearby, Wendy, Carla, and Happy assist Akame, and be careful, we'll meet here later."

The three former Fairy Tail wizards were a little unsure but then Erza glared at them which got them the message. "Yes, ma'am!"

Natsu had flames appear in his hands palm. "Now I will burn you demons into a crisp!"

Erza pointed her Flame Empress Sword at the Demons. "Let's do this!"

Snapjaw and Leon shared the same feeling. "I suppose we can have some fun now!"

At the other Empire's entrance

Rachena wasn't feeling weak or worn out however Run was panting heavily. "She's tougher than I thought." The Spider Demon had to admit she was surprised to see the blonde still being able to breath. "Impressive, even without magic or anything, you can still fight."

Run stood up with sheer determination. "That's something you would never understand, I will keep fighting for the kids and any innocent human that's in danger, even if Night Raid hates this Empire, I won't let them spill a lot of blood!"

Rachena started to laugh out loud which got Mastama user to narrow his eyes at the spider demon. "What's so damn funny?" The Spider Demon looked at the blond man with amusing smile. "I find you funny more like pathetic, you say you don't like how Night Raid spills the blood of others, what does that make you working under an ice bitch like Esdeath?"

Run gasped quietly at that. "What do you mean?" Rachena laughed even more. "You really don't get it, such a naive and stupid teacher, I didn't think humans like you were this thick headed."

Hearing this mockery was getting Run irritated. "Get the point!" Rachena stopped laughing even more and smiled wickedly. "Esdeath is just a woman who only cares about bloodshed and war, on top of that the Minister is the whole reason that humans here suffered, he uses the Emperor's naive and lack of ruling to his advantage, the fact is...this Empire has so much darkness that but I think Night Raid sees that more than anyone that includes a stupid human like you and your friends!"

The really struck a nerve to the Mastema User that he fired his feather directly at the Spider Queen. "ELECTRO WEB!" She fired a web out of her mouth which took down the incoming feathers and wrapped around Run's body which electrocuted him making him scream in pain.

Run knelt down on the ground as his Imperial Arms wings began to lower down weakly. "That didn't feel good..." He coughed out blood. "My Imperial Arms won't stay activated longer..." Rachena then put her hands close to each other. "TOXIC WEB!"

Another web was fired directly onto the web Run was wrapped in bind. "Another web?"

"That's right, my Curse power is Web, each web I use is used for attacking directly and some like the two webs contain type different elements for example like Electric, burn, and poison but my webs can be used for attacks or defense." Rachena explained.

Run gasped quietly as he looked down at the silk which had purple like liquid and felt something hurt him. "This web is poisoning me."

Rachena smiled. "Yes, its only a matter of time until the poison takes away your life." Run knelt down in pain and coughing roughly but then he slowly stood up. "I will fighting until I avenge the kids and those people from Joyou you Demons murdered!"

This act impressed Rachena. "Interesting despite that the Joyou Government Officials keeping secrets like your students death, you still are willing to fight for them."

Run then smiled sadly. "I do hate the Joyou officials I won't lie about that, they swept the entire incident because they wanted..."He coughed again and blood came out of his mouth. "To keep their village's reputation safe, however there are still a lot people that are innocent, I will keep fighting anyone that causes pain to people!"

Rachena started to laugh again which got Run to narrow his eyes directly at the Spider Demon. "Your laughing is starting to annoy me!" The Spider Queen stopped and smiled amusingly. "I find you funny, you caused bloodshed and killed countless people under the command of Esdeath." Run gasped quietly. "Besides that you tried to pursue a hopeless cause even if you did know the consequences which was you including anyone would be sentence to death if your plan was discovered."

Run gritted his teeth. "Hold your tongue!" Rachena continued to smile with amuse. "That didn't matter to you, the only thing you cared about was that you wanted to pursue your plan even if it meant getting yourself and anyone else killed. I wonder if that makes a more evil person than anyone in this pathetic empire."

Run's eyes opened with rage and looked directly at the spider demon. "SHUT UP!" He fired his feathers once again.

Rachena put her hands together. "It won't matter your pathetic life ends here, WEB NEEDLE!" She fired large web that broke into a large amount of sharp needles that scratched some parts of skin off Run's legs, arms, his face, then some of the needles impaled into his chest which made him gasp in pain and cough out more blood making him kneel down and put his hand on where the needles impaled him.

The blond knew he didn't have much time left to live as images of his comrades went through his mind.

Seryu went to his mind. _"I know you were misguided but if things went different you would've seen what true justice is like."_

Dr Stylish went through his mind next. _"I know you were insane like Esdeath said, but perhaps we would've helped you realize the error your ways, you did help Seryu who lost her arms in a battle."_

Bols was next in his mind. _"Despite that you killed some many villages and people, deep down you didn't like it, that shows how much good and kind-hearted you were, Bols."_

Kurome and Wave went through his head. _"Kurome, despite that you barely talked to us expect when we went on missions or had free time, you were just a girl that suffered a terrible past, Wave you are kind and good young man, even though I can tell you were hurting inside from losing our comrades but you must remain your kind self, don't give in to anger or hate like I did, I'm so sorry I got you two involved in my plan,_ _I was so blinded and not able to see how much darkness that this Empire had, I can only hope you will reconsider of my plan and leave this Empire until its corruption is no more_ _."_

Tears began to form, images of his students went through his mind, and he slowly fell on his back while his eyes began to shut close and then he raised his hand straight up and made a fist while smiling and his tears were flowing from his eyes that were closed. _"I shall be resting in peace with my students in the afterlife, this is good...bye...Wave and Kurome."_

Rachena approached him as she opened her mouth showing her rows of sharp teeth. "I shall feast on your blood, then you'll be joining your bratty students in the afterlife."

Inside the palace Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Akame took out all the guards some were dead and others were knocked out. "That should be the last of it." Akame stated.

Wendy heard something from a door not too far. "What's that sound?" She went closer to the door and put her hand next to her ear. "Sounds like people are still in there."

Akame was confused.

Night Raid appeared from above the coliseum.

"Look up there!" A man pointed up.

"Its Night Raid!"

"We can't run, the doors are sealed somehow!"

Some of Night Raid and wizards caught that.

"The doors are..." Tatsumi began to say. "Sealed, how that's possible?" Juvia finished.

"Something isn't right." Najenda wondered. "What shall we do now?" Su asked.

Wendy hearing the people shouting. "The others are here, they said that they can't get in, the doors like this one is sealed or dangerous to touch."

Carla was confused. "What the world does that mean?"

Akame looked closely and noticed a electric surge around the door handles. "Don't touch, there some kind of electric surge." The three former Fairy Tail wizards noticed that too but the electrice was black.

"Strange black electricity." Carla commented.

Wendy knew what she had to do. "Listen we need to the people out, SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She swung her arms and unleashed wing attack that broke down the doors.

"What was that?" A woman inquired.

"We need to escape, Fast the wind that runs Heaven... Vernier!" Akame felt different so did Carla and Happy.

"Let's escape the people will come running through here!" Wendy stated. "Let's get to Natsu and Erza to inform them too!"

The others followed her through the hallway.

The people were confused how the door was broken down. "How did that happen?"

"Who gives a crap how the door was busted down!"

"Yeah, let's just run!"

The crowd ran into the door screaming in panic state.

"The people are escaping." Su pointed out.

Najenda sighed. "That's good, no else around will get hurt."

Wendy and the others were approaching Natsu and Erza. "Listen, you guys, we need to get outside and quickly!"

"What for?" Erza asked.

Leon and Snapjaw were annoyed. "Hey, we're fighting here!"

"Let's take this outside!" Natsu suggested.

"Hey, the citizens were trapped in the coliseum but are now free!" Happy stated.

"Yeah, they're heading this way!" Carla added.

"We can't get spotted or seen, we must get to outside!" Erza suggested.

Leon had to admit that was true. "Argh, we'll finish this fight soon!"

Snapjaw chuckled. "We'll be waiting soon!" The two demons ran in the opposite direction.

Natsu stomped his feet in disappointment. "Aww, I want to keep fighting!"

"Stop your whining right now!" Erza shouted with a demonic look.

The wizards including Akame shrugged in fear and Natsu lowered his head. "Yes ma'am."

Erza pointed the direction where they came from. "Let's get out of this palace now!"

B

Juvia, Mine, Taran, jumped down to where Gray was tied to the cross.

"Taran checked the stripper man's body. "He doesn't look well."

Juvia noticed redden marks on her man's body. "He looks sick, my darling."

"I have feeling it can't be good." Tatsumi added.

Just as the smoke behind them cleared there stood Fang, Dr Stylish, Saki.

"Oh look the Night Raid humans showed up." Fang said chuckling amusingly.

Beni flew down to join her comrades but then she noticed Tatsumi who noticed her which him eye widened. "You...you look like..." Beni's eyes widened then she felt some pressure in her head. "What is this, I'm feeling..."

Juvia did a battle stance. "Why are you Demons here?"

Saki just glanced at the humans. "Listen you guys don't have much time, get out of here!"

"Why are you helping us?" Mine asked.

Fang scoffed. "Please as if we would help humans."

Dr Stylish began to walk towards the humans. "What Fang means is, we're planning to have a war against Fairy Tail, however it wouldn't be much fun without Gray, besides we want to make sure all wizards that destroyed Tartaros are ready to fight soon!"

Night Raid and two earthland wizards saw the point the Demons made and understood it well.

Tatsumi wasted no time and summoned his spear and shattered the chains.

Taran carried Gray over her shoulder which made Juvia gasp. "No fair, I want to carry him!"

The Psychic Wizard jumped on the string ray Danger Beast as Esdeath began to wake up. "Night Raid is here." She gasped when she saw Gray being carried away by Taran. "Who is that girl?" She quickly acted and released her ice shards at the psychic wizard.

Beni quickly acted and spread her wings apart. "WHIRLWIND!" A strong wind was sent directly at the ice shards that blew some away and Juvia swung her arms sideways "Water Slicer!" Water scythes were sent directly towards the ice shards and were cut into little pieces of chunks of ice.

Tatsumi gazed back at Beni for a moment. "Is that..."

"Hey, Tatsumi, let's go!" Najenda called out.

Tatsumi shook his head and jumped onto the sting ray danger beast and flew off with the group.

In the outside entrance.

The Take Over Siblings were already running through the streets.

They heard the roar from flying sting ray as Taran pointed her fingers on her head. "Come in, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, the mission completed we rescued Gray, get to the base on the boss' orders!"

"Roger that." Lisanna replied.

"Gray is safe then." Elfman added.

Mirajane was relieved. "Thank goodness."

Snapjaw and Leon jumped out of window and down the ground then ran through the street.

B

Budo and Esdeath looked directly at the three Demons.

"I shall make you Demons pay for letting a criminal escape!" Budo roared as collided his fists together.

"Facing us won't be easy either!" Esdeath added.

Saki just grinned. "If you think you can defeat us then keep dreaming, but first, Beni meet up back at the hideout, let us handle these humans and inform the others that are here to return with you!"

Esdeath heard that. _"Hideout, they have a...wait Gray ask me..."_

Beni nodded and flew away but she noticed some of the papers below on the sidelines and then she flew down quickly to snatch some.

Fang started to get taller and his muscles got larger, his face became wolf like and he let out a thunderous roar. "ETHERIOUS FORM: SABRE-WOLF!

Saki grew a little more taller, her skin became yellow fur with a large black thunderbolt on her chest, a few more stripes on both her arms, both legs, she grew a long tail, that was yellow had, she had two sharp fangs hanging from her upper teeth, her toes had sharp claws including her fingers, and she let out her beastly roar. "ETHERIOUS FORM: THUNDER DEMON!"

Esdeath gritted her teeth and felt the auras from the Demons which were so powerful than she felt in her life. "So this the kind of Etherious Forms that my team mentioned about."

Budo felt little strange about this. "I admit your power isn't something like I seen, but I will protect this Empire no matter who stands in my way!"

The two great generals and the three Demons charged at each other while screaming their battle cries.

Mira turned her head as she saw the bird demon flying towards them. "Look out!"

At the coliseum.

Saki was fighting against Budo who roared. "Advent of the Thunder Emperor!" Multiple lightning pillars came down from the sky that descended onto the thunder demon. "That should do it." Unfortunately he was wrong. "Talk about pathetic."

There stood Saki completely unphased. "That kind of tickled, but its not going to make me down that easily." Budo growled in frustration.

Esdeath was fighting against Fang. "Graul Horn!" A giant spike made of ice erupted from the ground but Fang jumped out of the way and he kicked the ice spike with his foot which exploded. "He blew up that ice!"

Fang laughed amusingly. "If that's all you can do, then you're not as much as the general the people here say you are." Esdeath growled angrily. "Wiess Schenbal!" Countless icicles were sprouted from behind and sent directly at the wolf demon but he swung his left arm and then the icicles exploded in the air. "Damn it, what's going to take for these monsters to die?!"

Budo knew he had to use his Trump Card. "Its time to end this quickly, I use my Trump Card!" He floated in the air. "SOLID SHOOTER!" Thunder was heard from the sky.

Saki smiled and chanted something as strange looking lighting spheres appeared as the Budo's trump card was absorbed into the strange lightning spheres. "What are those three sphere?!"

Saki cackled. "This is the Thunder Palace, I learned about it, its was used once during a battle royale in Magonlia, however I managed some arrangements on it, meaning I used in different ways, this can absorb magic attack even non magic attacks, then power that was absorbed by my Thunder Palace is sent back to the opponent who just attacked!"

Budo's eyes widened. _"I used my Trump Card on those damn spheres, if those attack me then its over for me."_

Fang decided to unleashed Landmine Curse again. "Time to use my Landmine Curse, this will destroy the whole Coliseum!"

Esdeath then did something with her hands and mumbled something as the two Demons made a run for it as Thunder Palace and the landmine curse unleashed their power.

Twenty five minutes pass

A guard that was injured was running through the hallway and bursted to another dining room where Minister and Emperor Makoto were eating lunch. "Minister Honest and your majesty, we have emergency here, the coliseum destroyed to the ground!"

The Emperor was stunned while the Minister was jumped in surprise. "What, where are the two generals or the Jaegers!"

"General Budo and Esdeath are in the medical room, they were badly injured but are still alive barely." The guard explained.

Minister Honest started to chew his meat with intensely. "What about the man that was suppose to be executed?"

"He escaped, the Demons intervened, then Night Raid and their wizard friends took their comrade away!" The guard replied.

Minister Honest started to rub his hair roughly in frustration. "Argh, where the Jaegers though, they were suppose to be on standby!"

"Wave and Kurome were knocked out somehow but they have awoken up and are now currently looking for Run who vanished, all the citizens have escaped the coliseum, they should be safe." The guard replied. "However we have more info to share."

Minister Honest was looking a curious. "What is this info?"

In the Capital city streets.

Wave was running through the city. "Run, Run, where are you?!"

Kurome was looking around a different street where a cafe was then she noticed a few people looking at an old statue of the previous emperor and empress. _"What is going over there?"_

The younger girl walked over and struggled to get through the crowd and to her horror was Run laying dead with a smile, but that wasn't the worst of it. _"Run is-is-."_

Wave arrived and heard the people chanting with shock and others were silent. "What is going..." As he ran he saw Kurome spacing out with a horrified look and he saw Run who was laying dead on the ground but he was all wrinkly, his body was nearly dry as old corpse with a large gap hole in his chest which had a blood on it. Without hesitating he ran over to the blond then knelt down to pick him up in his arms.

Wave noticed the Imperial Arms Mastema was laying next to his friend, some of its parts were still there but into pieces however that didn't matter to him. "Run, speak to me!" He yelled. No voice or reaction came that Wave's whole body began to tremble. "Come on, come on, you can't be..." He continued to talk and shake the body but no respond came from the motionless Run.

Wave shut his eyes and as he leaned his head back in despair while tears formed in his eyes. "RUUNNNN!" He screamed in despair. "NOOOOOO!" He started cry out more loudly again and again. "ARGGGHHH!"

Kurome began to sob while lowering her head as tears drip down from her eyes. _"Crap even with my sword Yatefusa, Run wouldn't last long not after being drained of his blood."_ She began to sob as her tears dripped from her face and she put her hand over her eyes. _"Run is done...for..."_

The crowd walked away as another cry was heard from Wave. "ARRGGGH, NOOOOOO!"

Rachena was making her way through the forest with Poison Ivy. "Such a delicious blood that pretty man had." She licked her lips. "By now those two Jaegers found their friends corpse and will drive them into despair and sadness." She then laughed wickedly.

Poison Ivy noticed a signal fire coming down a trail path. "I'm going to investigate that fire signal I have feeling some of those Night raid brats are there, you go the hideout."

Rachena smiled. "Very well, even if are you defeated, you can be revived."

In the in the forest on a dirt trail.

Leone, Mine, and Chelsea were talking with Rotone and Pais.

The three assassin ladies were left stunned mostly shocked. "Are you sure its him?" Mine asked looking stunned.

"How can that be, I found him dead." Chelsea said in a confusion state.

Leone was trying to make sense how he was alive. "How could he be alive?"

"Not sure, Bols is alive, a few of our soldiers saw him that seemed familiar not to mention his voice as well so while he and his family went out one day, two men investigated his house a week ago and found a mask that one of Jaegers wore, its no doubt that the mask is what Bols wore, meaning he's indeed Bols." Pais replied.

"It doesn't matter for now get this info to Najenda." Rotone ordered.

"Alright, return to the Revolution base." Leone replied with a nod.

The two spies nodded and rode on their horses.

"The boss isn't going to be happy about this." Chelsea said nervously.

Leone agreed to that. "Yeah, never want to make her angry."

Mine was thinking. _"Its strange how Bols is alive, now that I think about it, Team Natsu said they arrived sometime when we left for Kyoroch and then they met us by going to valley and the meeting the other two revolution members Molly and Kelly, could they have..."_

"Hey, Mine, we need to return to the base soon!" Hearing the blonde woman's voice was enough to snap out of the pinkette girl's though. "Alright then let's go!"

Just then something jumped out of the trees nearby and struck the back of Chelsea's back as blood sprayed behind Poison Ivy appeared behind with one of her arms was transformed into a blade. **"Leaf Blade!"**

Leone was horrified as Mine's eyes widened as Chelsea fell on the ground.

Poison ivy stepped on the red haired teen's back with her foot. "Such a pathetic girl, she left her back turned and then she's going to die like welted flower."

Mine screamed in anger and took out her pumpkin and shot out its shockwave beam directly at the plant Demon which engulfed her as she screamed. _"AAAAAAHHH, this blast is so powerful!"_

"This is payback, I shall give my Pumpkin my strength to blow you to hell!" Mine proclaimed angry as her gun's blast was more powerful then it was before.

Poison Ivy screamed even more. "This isn't over, I'll be back!" She disappeared into thin air.

Leone walked over to the Chelsea and held her up in her arms. "Chelsea, talk to me." the red head teen opened her eyes as blood was dripping from her back. "Looks like this is it, my time is done." Leone lowered her head. "No, its not, just hang in there, Wendy will heal you in no time!"

Mine turned away and stood still getting teary eyed as Chelsea smiled sadly. "Come on, this isn't the time to give into despair, everyone knows this kind work would be like this, I'll never forget the time we spend together." Images of Tatsumi and Gray went through her head. "Tatsumi was a brat but he is nice and that's not a bad thing, same goes for Gray, he always would be half naked but he's still a good man so were his friends, just keeping fighting for me and those that died before."

Chelsea tilt her head sideways and her eyes closed with a smile.

Leone lowered her head as tears dripped from her face.

Mine gritted her teeth angrily and felt the same feeling when Sheele felt. _"Killing that plant Demon felt good, but I know she'll be back when she returns, I will be ready to kill her and those other Demons will pay!"_

End of chapter.


	29. Sickness

Chapter 29: Sickness

A day passes, newspapers of Demons attacks on the Empire was spread across the entire nation, also mentioning of Run's death and the Joyou's destruction being the Demons doing and Night Raid was cleared of that attack.

At the Revolutionary Base in the South.

Bols was leaving while riding on a horse wearing cloak with hoodie.

Early in the morning before.

He was talking in his new home's living room with Spear and her father Chouri. "Are you serious, they found out?"

Spear clenched her hands tightly. "I'm afraid so, you have to leave now, I have feeling something will happen, also I found out there's some people that are arriving here in 3 days and want you wiped from exist because those people you...killed who were also friends and others were relatives of them, if they find you here things might get ugly, so my father and I will take you and family out of this base and into another safe village from the southeast, there is a small village and there is a friend that can you escort you out."

Bols thought about this for second and clenched his hands tightly then looked directly at the two. "No, I mean I want you to escort my wife and daughter only away."

Spear and Chouri gasped in surprise. "What, why?" They both asked.

The masked man looked down at the floor and clenched his hands tightly. "I'm grateful that you, your father, and Team Natsu was able to help me this far, but right now I have to get to my former teammates."

Spear knew who he was talking about. "The Jaegers, what for?" Bols picked up a newspaper and opened a page that had Run's picture.

Spear observed the picture. "I see, I read about the news, finding out the Joyou Village was keeping hidden documents on other incidents was one thing, but Dr stylish is alive and now a Demon, and now Run is dead."

Chouri could see this but had a question. "I see, but what does this have do with you returning to the Capital?" The Former Prime Minister and his daughter the masked man trembling and then he put his hands on his mask's eyes starting to sob. "Run is dead, my two friends are probably devastated about it, they don't know I'm alive." Then he removed his hands from his eyes which were dripping tears down his cheeks. "I CAN'T BE HERE LONGER, I NEED TO BE THERE FOR MY FRIENDS, I DON'T CARE IF I GET KILLED AS LONG AS I CAN BE THERE FOR MY FRIENDS!"

Back in the afternoon.

Bols continued to have thoughts on what fate might be waiting him. _"Night Raid will find me either way, honestly I hope don't run into them or any of the Demons, but for now I must get to the Empire to help Kurome and Wave, only question is what do I do or say?._

At Night Raid's dining room.

Everyone was gathered with mourning faces.

Tatsumi was hugging himself. "Damn it, Chelsea..." He wiped his eyes with his arm.

Gray leaning against the wall shedding tears. _"Chelsea, why did she have to die?"_

Mine's eyes had tears that dripped down to her cheeks and had anger in her eyes. _"Chelsea might been a piece of crap, but she was worried about us despite the stuff she said."_

Gajeel slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it, why didn't we go with the girls, we could've stopped that Demon!" Levy took hold of her friend's arm. "Easy, none of us knew this would happen."

Wendy was lowering her head sniffling. "Its not fair."

Carla was sitting on a couch arm with her arms crossed. _"Chelsea might have been negative but she showed deep concern for us."_

Natsu growled angrily. "Man, this crap!" Juvia was quiet but shed a tears.

Lily had his eyes closed. "Such a girl like Chelsea, she was quite recon assassin and did a good job with her Imperial Arms."

"Aye." Happy saluted sadly.

Najenda sighed. "Look, we don't have time to sit here letting out tears." Everyone looked at the boss. "One of the Jaegers was killed, that gives us an advantage."

Natsu growled. "Look captain, Run might've been our enemy, but he just wanted to the Empire's corruption to be over with!" That point from the Dragon Slayer was truth. "Even so, Run was still our enemy, no matter how he suffered of his students death, he choose to join the Empire, like we said no matter who is good and kind-hearted if they choose to fight with beside the Empire, then its clear they're our enemies." Najenda stated.

Leone decided to speak. "The boss is right, I admit that Run's intentions were good, but he refused to join us because he didn't see how much Empire was corrupted in other words, he choose his path and that's that."

"I have to agree." Everyone looked at Akame. "In meantime, we must continue the mission on battle against Empire, however the Demons are still a problem, Poison Ivy was just defeated by Mine's Imperial Arms, but she'll return just like that other Demon Fang."

Gray coughed. "Yes, but I was able to find..." He coughed.

Akame then lift up Gray's shirt which made everyone exclaim in shock even Juvia felt a jealousy boil inside her. "What the hell are you doing?!" The ice wizard panicked with a flustered face.

Akame just stared at his body and moved around. "Hmm, I figured you were sick, but how may I ask?"

Levy admitted that was true. "Yes, from what the others told us, you look very sick." Taran observed the ice wizard's condition. "Uh oh, I think its magic Dificiency disease, its a disease that wizards in earthland get whenever they start to run out magic when that happens that wizard dies."

Everyone gasped not believing what they heard.

"Yes, normally Ethernano helps replenish a wizards magic." Levy explained.

"That reminds me, when we entered this world each of us felt some kind of sensation when we entered the ancient gateway." Lucy added.

"If that's the case, how can we still use our magic?" Carla wondered.

"Yeah, Ethernano isn't in this world barely a little in Edolas either." Happy added.

Erza then came up with answer. "Perhaps it was the gateway that gave us the ability to use our Magic, all of us felt an sensation when we entered, Gray must've used much magic including Juvia and Taran before us."

"That means..." Everyone had a bad feeling. "Its only of matter of time when the disease starts to take its toll on Juvia and Taran."

Taran didn't like that neither did Juvia.

Najenda cleared her throat. "If that's the case, Gray should remain here." Everyone gasped. "What, boss are you sure?" Lubbock asked.

"Yes, however we must find this new Hellscore, only problem is finding it." Najenda replied.

Gray then remembered something. "Wait, I asked General Esdeath about that, I normally wouldn't believe her words, but this is the only option we got, she mentioned that there was a secret lab in the valley we took to get to Kyoroch."

"If that's the case, we must get to the valley!" Mine proclaimed.

"Hold on, even if we go there, One or more of the Demons might be guarding this hidden lab." Akame stated.

Leone hissed. "Who cares, those bastards will pay for killing Chelsea." For once Mine agreed to that. "Yeah, those fiends will pay dearly!"

"In that case, I will go!" Everyone looked at Mirajane who had her arm raised. "I will destroy the hellscore with my Take Over Magic, which can absorb Demons."

Night Raid was surprised as Najenda was too. "Alright, Lisanna, Elfman will assist Mirajane on finding the hidden lab."

"Even if you three find and destroy it, who knows what tricks the Demons have up their sleeve let alone how many will be guarding this lab." Tatsumi said with concern.

Taran raised her hand. "I will go, I can teleport them out of the lab if anything goes wrong." Najenda giggled. "Very well then, Mine, you shall go."

Lubbock raised his hand. "I'm still working on Shambhala, but this time I will start using it soon." Najenda smiled which the green haired man noticed. "I will look forward to that."

Tatsumi raised his hand. "I will like to go too, besides I have feeling someone I know is there..." Everyone was confused what he meant by that. "Trust me on this."

Seeing that young swordsman made up his mind as Mine grabbed Tatsumi's wrist. "Hey idiot, I'm glad we're going together." The browned haired boy blushed red as the others made just smiled expect for Gajeel who turned away. "You two can do that gushy crap later."

Najenda stood up. "Also, there are still Wild Hunt Members so, its possible they're making a plan, listen Leone, Akame, Erza, Mine, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy around the locations of our encampments." She took out the map and with two marks on the locations. "Here is one of them, the five of you will scout around the forest area nearby for any enemy forces."

The seven nodded. "Yes, boss!"

"Susanoo, you will remain here with me, Juvia you stay here as well." Najenda ordered.

Su nodded. "Understood, commander."

Juvia giggled. "I shall stay here to by my darling's side."

Everyone sweatdropped as Najenda cleared her throat. "Ahem, anyway Team Natsu I shall give you mission sometime later today."

Leone raised her arm. "Um boss, I have something to discuss with you and only the Night Raid assassins. " Najenda was confused as well as the others were expect for Mine and Leone. "Very well then."

Back at the Empire.

Wave was outside the entrance talking with some people causing a riot and protests angrily.

"THIS PLACE IS A SICK JOKE!"

"Yeah, not to mention sick liars!"

"The Jaegers knew who the attackers that destroyed Joyou village and pinned it on Night Raid!"

Wave growled in frustration. "We only did it so wouldn't cause a panic!"

Then browned haired man began to approach him and raising his hand. "Always with the excuses, that's how this Empire is making excuses to avoid a problem." Hearing that angered Wave that grabbed him by his wrist tightly. "Hey, let me go!"

"I will not listen anymore of this!" Wave shouted. "Either all of you cool it, otherwise I'll put you under arrest!"

Then a soda can hit him on face releasing other man as Wave rubbed his head that was just hit.

A woman then approached the man and hugged him. "You hurt my boyfriend, I hope you rot in hell you empire bastard!" Wave was feeling anger boil inside him.

One of the Imperial Guards shot the woman in the arm making her scream in pain. "No!" The man yelled as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Wave quickly took action and put his arm out. "Seize your firing!" The guards lowered their guns. "Let's go back inside."

A short time later Wave went into the conference room and punched the door behind him. "Damn it, how can I put up with this?" Run's death instantly went through his head which made him clenched his hands. _"Run, you're dead, how can I deal with this riot?"_

Kurome was in her room resting in bed shedding tears as images of Run's corpse went through her head. _"Run is gone, if only Wave and I weren't sleeping he would still be alive!"_

In the throne room.

A guard bowed to the Empire Officials. "The citizens are going crazy, Wave or the guards can't contain them well."

The hunchback official gritted his teeth. "Damn it, if this keeps up the people will surely turn against us."

A younger official lowered his head clenching his hands. "Not to mention, Kurome is in her room after seeing Run's body."

A helmet wearing official whimpered in fright "If the Jaegers can't deal with this then we're screwed, not mention Budo and Esdeath were just defeated but were still barely alive."

A white haired official had other thoughts. "Agreed, those Demons of Tartaros are around and caused a few deaths, on top of that they destroyed Joyou village and now Dr Stylish is alive but he's one of them now!"

The bald official turned to the Emperor. "Your highness, its only of matter of time before the Empire crumbles to the ground."

For once the Emperor Makoto was started to realize that too. "This Empire is crumbling under our reign, we haven't ruled fair as we claim?"

Minister Honest was walking towards them. "Nonsense, the officials just have fear taken over them, we shall use the strongest weapon we have, I know what is it." Makoto was curious. "Show me what you're referring to."

At Wild Hunt headquarters.

Dorothea was talking with Izou and Suzuka. "This is a big chance for immortality."

Izou didn't buy this. "I thought you said that shit was nothing."

Dorothea giggled. "Yes, but if what Dr Stylish says is true, then the Demons must have info on immortality, imagine if we could get our hands on it, but to do that we must meet the Demons again at least one of them or so."

Izou didn't like this for some reason. "You realize those are Demons and they hate humans."

Suzuka had to agree but was little interested. "That maybe true, but we could get stronger."

Dorothea giggled even more. "That might be true too, however I have to stay here for a some things." She got from her chair and approached a huge tanker that contain Cosmina who was transforming into a spider Danger beast. "Its only matter of time before she awakens then eat anyone in sight when that happens she'll get stronger and stronger." The Alchemist also remembered her last meeting with the Minister.

Flashback

Dorothea was in the dining with the Minister. "I shall have my ambitions slaughter those Revolutionary armies including those Wizards, she'll eat them alive while they scream in horror."

Honest wiped his mouth. "Very well, I will look forward to that."

Dorothea then turned away. _"Yes, however I will seek out those Demons and find more of this Immortality."_

Flashback ends.

Dorothea then smiled maliciously at the tanker. "Now Cosmina awaken and we shall make those revolution pests suffer but first we'll seek out the Demons!"

At the valley outside the Capital.

The demons gathered around.

"So you heard that Gray was informed about our hideout?" Saki asked.

Rachena looked directly at the leader. "Yes, its only matter of time until if they attack."

Nearby Poison Ivy was in the tanker still recovering as Lumy looked at plant woman. "Fu, fu, fu, no matter in few minutes Poison Ivy will awaken."

"In that case, here's the missions." Every Demon looked at Saki. "Kay, Lamy, Beni, Dr Stylish will remain here to guard the lab."

The four Demon nodded.

"Fang, Leon, and Rachena will be with me to explore areas outside the capital." Saki added. "I have feeling that Night Raid will tracking down Wild Hunt again."

Later that day.

At one of the Revolutionary encampments.

The area was crawling with soldiers searching around the outside gates.

"Did you hear, the rumor is that Bols is still alive."

"How's that possible?"

"Don't know, but Bols will be hunted down, I heard there a people that want him dead for killing their friends and family that Bols destroyed."

Just then stomping sounds were coming from which caused dust to appear from the ground which cleared quickly and there was a giant humanoid Danger Beast spider. "ITS A DANGER BEAST ASSAULT!"

The danger beast charged with below scream as soldier took their rifles and fired at the creature but didn't no damage then the beast charged through the large wood gate and slaughtered a lot of the soldiers.

Just then Izou approached a few soldiers. "Like chickens running with their heads chopped off." He drew his sword and cut some soldiers heads off.

Dorothea was on a tent draining blood off a solider. "Such tasty lunch, anyway Cosmina feast on these livestock!" The new Cosmina devoured the dead soldiers.

A half hour later A woman wielding Extase approaching the camp side with soldiers behind her. "What is this?" Horrified at this that camp site was a disaster seeing the corpses of many dead soldiers that were eaten.

"Report this to Night Raid about this, also inform there wasn't any sign of Bols or his family." The Extase User ordered.

"Yes, lady Bianca!" (I gave this new wielder of Extase a name).

Dorothea was making her way through the forest until three figures went appeared in dirty trail ahead. "So its you, the Demons of Tartaros."

Saki, Fang, and Rachena just smiled.

"So I take you're a member of Wild Hunt?" Saki assumed.

Dorothea grinned. "You got it right, I heard you and your comrades caused quite a ruckus in the Empire not to mention Joyou village."

Izou prepared to draw his sword until Dorothea put her arm out. "However I would like know something about Immorality."

Hearing that made the Demons wonder why the girl wanted to know that. "Ha, you want give a lesson to a pipsqueak like you." Fang laughed amusingly.

Saki put her arm out in front of Wolf Demon. "Enough, are you trying to make a deal or something with us?"

Dorothea giggled. "Smart I see, yes, I would like to know of anything you have on immorality."

Rachena was in the trees and had her eyes on the Spider Danger Beast. _"I would like to kill that spider copy freak, but I suppose that'll come in due time."_

"What's in this for us?" Fang asked.

Dorothea already had that answer. "I will be attacking another Revolutionary camp base, no doubt Night Raid and some fairy Tail wizards will be there to stop us."

Saki thought of this for a minute. "Hmm, alright tell us the location of this other came base and promise not to get in our way then we'll lay all of the information of immorality at your feet."

Dorothea felt excited about this. "You got yourself a deal." She handed the info on the camp base that they were attacking. "We need to do something first, so meet us at the location in a hour or 2."

Saki then had another idea. "Very well, however I got something else I must ask about those who oppose the Empire's policies."

Wild Hunt wondered what the the Demon meant.

At the Empire conference room.

Esdeath was talking with her remaining Jaegers at the table. The commander hat her hand on her head. "To think Run was killed by the Demons, normally I would think Night Raid did it, but large gap hole he had was nothing an Imperial Arms can do nor it was a sword wound."

Wave clenched his hands tightly as image of Run's dead body went through his head. "Damn it, how can we fight more of these enemies without more back up."

Esdeath cleared her throat. "Anyway, we have a mission now, there's a rumor that Danger Beast was roaming around the forest outside the Capital, it wasn't like the humans from what I heard but it did have a human body while the rest was a spider." She closed her eyes and put her elbows on her the table. "Anyway, there's not a doubt that Night Raid shall try to confront it, as for me I need to meet with the Jasches Squad in the throne room in a hour and as for you two, your mission starts when the Revolutionary starts their invasion but I'll give you the further details on it when the war starts."

"Yes ma'am!" The two saluted.

Wave had a sudden question. "Excuse me, I know this isn't the time to ask, but what did you feel about Gray, do you still love him after he turned you down?"

The commander eyed at the country man. "Yes, even Bols gave the advice on romance, its one thing I can't give up on." Even so Wave was still concerned about some things. "Even if friends are friends or foes?"

Esdeath then smiled maliciously. "It doesn't matter when the times comes for me to fight Gray, I will give it my all I expect him to do the same, after all he's the son of Silver Fullbuster and a former member of Fairy Tail, and I will kill those Demons of Tartaros as well!"

Wave was left in shock while Kurome just smiled.

"Anyway, as for the Demons of Tarataros, I suggest you guys not to engage in battle with them yet, as much as it pains me to admit it, they're strong." Esdeath stated not looking at her team then a real thought of Run's death. _"Run, you were loyal Jaeger but you fell victim to the Demons facing them is foolish, so you died cause you were weak."_

She walked out of the room leaving the two Jaegers in confusion of what their commander was spacing out on about. "Anyway, after you return

Deep in the forest mountains was a camp site and on a cliff edge was Izou, Dorothea, and Cosmina.

"That's another camp, shall we attack?" Izou asked.

"Yes, another meal for each of us." Dorothea replied licking her lips then another thought came to her. " Where are the Demons are, its seems like they're..."

Footsteps were heard behind them and the three turend around expect for Cosmina. "Quite the sight you three freaks are looking at." Fang cackled.

"That's enough Fang, anyway I assume that's Cosmina, the microphone woman." Saki guess pointing at the spider beast.

Dorothea giggled. "Yes, I was able to use my knowledge and my equipment to make her into something stronger, so basically she'll get stronger on the more flesh of humans and other creatures she eats, also the Empire is impressed that one of your own killed one Night raid assassin."

Saki just smiled. "Is that so?"

Dorothea had another thought on her mind.

Flashback scene.

 **Dorothea along with Izou, and Suzuka were talking in the conference with Minister Honest, General Budo, and the empire officials.**

 **"Are you certain those Demons weren't lying?" The hunchback official asked.**

 **Dorothea just smiled. "From what Saki and the Demons told us, its seem Run had his own reasons of joining the Jaegers, that was to secretly oppose against us all."**

 **Minister Honest gritted his teeth as he chewed his meat quickly. "Either way, its no doubt that the other Jaegers might have decided to go on with Run's plan."**

 **Izou had his piece to say. "Yes, but we learned one of the Demons killed one Night raid assassin."**

 **Minister Honest looked impressed. "Quite interesting, however Esdeath probably doesn't about her team's plan."**

 **Budo agreed to that. "Yes, we'll have to deal with that later right now we deal with anyone that invades the Capital."**

 **Suzuka clicked her tongue. "Such a pity for Esdeath, who knows what her reaction will be that her own team has other ideas for the empire."**

Flashback ends.

Suddenly something came from the trees and slashed the back of Cosmina's head.

"Its Akame of Night Raid!" Dorothea exclaimed.

Akame landed on the ground after attacking the monster Cosmina and looked directly at the enemies but she was noticed two of the Demons. "The Demons of Tartaros are here?"

Saki then had a creepy smile on her face. "Yes, I heard you lost one of your Night Raid friends."

Hearing that got Izou and Dorothea's attention.

Fang cackled loudly. "Ha, ha, ha, that's right, Poison Ivy struck on her back and killed her!"

Izou was little impressed. _"So those Demons manage to kill one Night Raid member impressive."_

Dorothea wished that she would've seen that. _"That's no fun, I wished I could've killed one, but rather impressive I admit."_

Rachena was hiding approaching the encampment. "It'll time for my feast."

At the entrance to the valley path.

Mirajane approached with the other behind her. "Its time for us to put an end to these Demons' lab."

Lisanna felt a bit nervous. "Yeah, but it won't be easy, we must be cautious."

Taran cracked her knuckles. "Those Demons will be tough and each of them has Curse powers."

Mine huffed. "We shall get our revenge on those fiends."

Tatsumi had other thoughts. _"That bird woman, she had the same clothes that Sayo wore, even though her face was a little different I feel like it was her."_

Elfman put his fist into other hand's palm. "Let's man up and fight those Demons!"

Mirajane then put her hands out. "I have a plan, but I will need you guys to close your eyes once get we get deeper into the valley, please." The other didn't know what she was planning.

"Ok then if you say so." Lisanna replied.

"Then let's go!" Mirajane proclaimed as they walked into the valley.

Meanwhile at Night Raid hideout.

Najenda was talking with Natsu, Happy, Carla, Lucy, and Wendy. "Did you guys meet Bols when you were going through the forest that's near the valley that leads to Kyoroch?"

Team Natsu was nervous realizing that the boss was suspicious.

Natsu stepped in. "Yes, I know what we did was wrong, but Bols' family was with still with him, we didn't want him to die, he has a daughter and a wife." The pinkette man lowered his head. "His daughter would be sad, I know how that feels if Bols died, I know what's like to lose a father." Memories of Igneel's death went through his mind, seeing the only father he had that was killed instantly in front of his eyes and said he loved his him.

Lucy started to teary up but held any sobbing. "I know that feeling too, my father died before I returned to home, I was wreck and I found the letter he sent me, he loved me so much and helped pay my rent while my friends and I were gone after the fight with Acnologia."

Wendy cupped her hands. "Please Miss Najenda, we didn't any harm, I know you don't like how we helped an enemy like Kurome and Run, but there's one thing we can't ignore, our beliefs which is what we have to keep faith in our friends."

Carla had to speak. "She's right, Bols did tell us he would accept his fate whenever the war is over even though that will be hard."

Happy started to tear up. "Please lady Najenda, we're really sorry, but we only wanted to help Bols spend more time with his family, and show him a way out of this nightmare."

Najenda lit a cigarette and blow out smoke with her right eye shut closed. "You know that helping an enemy isn't good for us even though Bols doesn't have his Imperial Arms, he might inform of our hideout even he doesn't the people that were killed have friends and maybe distant relatives, therefore they might want Bols dead out of revenge."

Team Natsu shaken up nervously as Najenda got up from her seat looking at them straight in their eyes and then small smile appeared on her face. "However I think I know something else on your reason..." Hearing that made the young wizards tilt their heads in confusion. "Back then, Chelsea told us something the day before her death."

Back the day before Chelsea's death.

 **Chelsea was in the dining room leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "I told them one wizards named Levy about her and friends being too nice like Bulat and Sheele were, if they keep that up then they'll be killed sooner or later..." A smile appeared on the red head teen's face. "But then Erza then told me that would worse cause that would be betrayal to themselves including what they believe in, so I see that Fairy Tail has more beliefs than any of us have."**

 **Leone, Akame, and all Night Raid assassins were astonished at what they heard.**

Present day.

Natsu decided to speak his piece. "Look captain, we know it was wrong, but he deserved another chance to live, I believe that masked guy is kind otherwise he wouldn't have such a nice daughter and wife."

Lucy agreed to that which was rare. "He's right, Bols did feel bad for the destruction he caused, believe us like we believe in him."

Wendy cupped her hands. "Yeah, I know he won't doing anything to hurt us."

Carla sighed. "We understand the differences in this world as we learned, but there are some we can't accept."

Happy put his paw up. "Aye, we also learned forgiveness can be powerful too."

Najenda walked pass the wizards and stopped at the door and she glanced at them. "Even if that's true, there are people out there that probably want Bols dead, those victims of the destroyed villages might have friends or other family members that want him dead even Bols is sorry what he did is still unforgivable..." Team Natsu didn't want to admit that was a bit true. "But his fate isn't decided yet so therefore." Team Natsu got worried what the boss was going to say. "His fate will decided after the war, is that understood?"

Team Natsu didn't like the sound of that but had to accept it. "Yes..."

Najenda then pulled the door open. "For your mission today, look after Gray and guard the hideout."

"Aye!" Happy and Natsu saluted.

Lucy nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Wendy bowed her head. "Thanks Miss Najenda."

Carla bowed her head too. "Indeed."

Najenda walked out the room as a small smile formed on her face. _"If only people in our world were like Fairy Tail and their friends from Earthland, this Empire would be a peaceful one."_

End of chapter.


	30. Wild Hunt's Terror Part 1

Chapter 30: Wild Hunt's Terror Part 1

Akame appeared in front of Wild Hunt and Demons.

Then Erza appeared in her Heart of Armor and gazed her eyes toward Izou. "I assume you are Izou a member of Wild Hunt, am I right?" The swordsman grinned. "Yes, judging from your armor I guess you're a swordsman too."

Leone appeared walked towards Dorothea. "Such a pain in the ass you are, biting Gray was big mistake."

Gajeel appeared with his arms crossed and did his trademark laugh. "Look at that the Demons are here too, no matter the more fun for us."

Levy felt nervous yet she felt a bit confident. "Maybe, but facing these guys won't be easy though."

Lily appeared and turned into his battle form then drew his sword. "Let's begin our fight."

"So this cat is swordsman too." Izou said looking impressed. "However I rather fight Akame first then I'll take care of the red head woman."

Saki raised both her hands up as dark electric surges were sparking from her fingers.

Lily noticed this and became nervous. "Is that dark electricity."

Gajeel growled at his exceed's reaction. "Come on, be smart and don't let her Curse power scare you!" The black exceed snapped out of his fright and put on a brave face. "Alright, I shall!"

Then Leone noticed some from the distant down the encampment. "Hey look down there!" Everyone looked down the direction the blonde was pointing.

There was Rachena approaching the campsite. "No fair!" Dorothea growled. "Cosmina attack these assassins!"

Erza quickly took action and transformed into her Heavens's Wheel Armor.

Izou had to admit what he saw was impressive. "That's magic you got, I admit its quite interesting." Erza ignored the man and took flight.

"Sword Requipping." A large amout of swords were summoned in mid air above the woman and launched towards Cosmina which impaled her chest which made her bellow in pain.

Dorothea growled in irriation. "Just an annoying bitch!" Erza then gave off her demonic expression that made the Achlemist suddenly scared. "What exactly did you do to your comrade?!"

Dorothea was confused at the question but then gave off a wicked smile. "She was urge of death, so I simply turned her into something stronger than she was." Hearing that only made Erza more angry as well as the others.

Levy had to speak. "You turn one of your friends into a monster like this!"

Dorothea just scoffed at the comment. "Friends, she's nothing more than my experiment."

Gajeel growled. "Should've guessed that would been her answer."

Leone growled herself too. "Who cares, let's just give these freaks a kick in the ass!" Leone lunged at Dorothea.

Erza decided to fight against Cosmina but she quickly glanced at Gajeel and Levy. "Gajeel, Levy, go and protect that encampment from Rachena, Lily, I shall need your assist in dealing with Cosmina!"

Gajeel nodded then quickly ran down to the campsite with Levy following.

Lily drew his sword and then noticed Saki or Fang were no where sight. "Where did the other two Demons go?" He wondered but kept his focus on the fight.

Akame charged at Izou who drew his sword and charged too as their swords collided.

At the valley.

Mirajane in the form of Seliah was walking towards the walk path. "This won't be easy, but with this form I shall be able to find where the hideout is."

Just then a flying figure was looking down. "Is that one the Nine Demon Gates, I wonder..." It was Beni who flew down towards the former Demon. "Are you one of the Nine Demon Gates?"

Mirajane gasped quietly recognizing the Demon's features. "Is that Sayo?" But she shook her head getting back on the mission. "Yes, I came here to see the others that are still around."

Beni wasn't fooled but. "Very well, follow me." Mirajane followed the bird woman.

The others behind were quietly following Mirajane and soon they came to the hideout.

Beni pressed her hand claw on a rock on a wall of the cliff which activated a large door.

Lubbock was surprised. "A hidden door."

Lisanna shared the feeling. "Talk about very well hidden."

"That means the Demons have their hellscore inside too." Mine added. "This is our chance."

Tatsumi put his hand on the sniper's shoulder. "Wait, we can't yet, when the other Demons appear, we'll make our move.'

Beni motioned her head up. "Wait here, I'll get the others."

Mirajane waited for a few minutes and then Snapjaw, the newly revived Poison Ivy appeared. "So our lay Seliah is still alive." Snapjaw smiled. "Quite interesting."

Poison Ivy wasn't convinced. "Are you really Seliah one of the Nine Demon Gates?"

Mirajane was getting nervous. "Uh oh, they seem suspicous."

Snapjaw laughed malciously. "Like hell we would think she's alive, Toxic..." Mirajane knew it was time. "Taran now!" The psychic wizard jumped over the white haired girl then landed in front of her and put out both her hands forward. "Psychic Control!"

The two Demons froze. "what the hell?"

"Damn it, I can't move!"

Taran glanced at the She Devil. "Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman go inside now!"

The three Take Over Siblings made their way into the hidden lab.

Poison Ivy growled. "Damn it, but this won't stop us." Her put her hand out and out of her palm was orange pollen. "Paralyze Pollen." Taran was suddenly felt a paralyze effect that made her stop in her track in pain. "what is this?" Poison Ivy glanced at the Snapjaw. "listen Snapjaw, go and take care of those three humans."

Tatsumi drew his sword and slammed it into the ground. "Incursio!" His armor appeared and was soon in it. "Let's fight!"

Mine took our Pumpking which was a Machine gun form. "Bring it on!"

Dr Stylish appeared and chuckled. "We meet again Night raid and wizard of earthland, I shall get my revenge for killing me."

Deep inside the cave was large room, in the each right and left of the room was huge tanker placed besides each other. "So this it." Mirajane said as she transformed into her Satan Soul form.

Just then a figure appeared. "Particle Bind!" Black seven tentacles appeared and binded Mira in a tight bind and everyone saw a skeleton. "I see you never saw me, I'm Kay the New Necromancer, I was another Demon of Tartaros however I was attacked awhile back by Gray's father however I was able to escape."

"You were attacked by Gray's father?" Lisanna asked surprised.

Elfman was still a bit confused. "If that's true, how are you still alive?"

Kay chuckled. "My other Curse power was Sleath, which gave me the ability to turn invisible and also manages to hide my aura." Hearing that made sense that he caught by surprise but one thing didn't add up. "But that doesn't explain what you mean by new Necromancer, Keyes was the only one that had that curse power." Lisanna pointed out.

"True, however like I said I was able to escape, but it wasn't too long until Mard Geer found me, then had an idea, he had Keyes use a new kind of body link magic, see just like Fang, we were severely injured, Keyes including Jackal used new kind of Body Link Magic that was linked to us, when those two perished, their powers were transferred to us given us two Curse powers and that's when we awoken."

The three wizards gasped in shock not believing what they heard just then large footsteps were coming from behind and there was Snapjaw. "Time to tear these humans to pieces."

Elfman took action and he transformed into his arm into Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword and slashed some the particles tentacles binding his older sister.

Lisanna transformed int her Animal Soul: Cat form. "Time for this kitty to scratch!" She slashed some of other particles tentacles that freed Mirajane.

"Are you alright?" Elfman asked.

Mirajane smiled. "Yeah, now let's make these creeps pay." She gave off her demonic expression.

Elfman felt a bit shaked up but shook it off. "Right, let's show what these demons what a man can do!" He reversed his arm, then fully tranformed into his Weretiger form. "

Lisanna giggled in a whispery tone. "You're only man here though."

Lamy approached by other stacked tankers and glared menancingly. "Two stupid beautiful girls and hunk of man, let's fight!"

The demons and Wizards charged at each other.

Meanwhile at one of the Revolutionary encampments.

Rachena was approaching the campsite and licked her lips. "Such tasty humans with delicious blood for me to feast on."

Gajeel then turned his arm into a sword made of iron. "Iron Dragon Sword!" She lunged towards the spider and swung his arm like sword but quickly Rachena dodged it by moving her head away.

"No way!" Gajeel exclaimed in shock.

Levy couldn't believe that the spider dodged his attack and Rachena smiled wickedly. "Did my little dodge surprise you, allow to me explain, one of abilities is that my spider sense detects anyone that's coming from behind me."

"So you were able to sense my attack before I was able to strike you." Gajeel pointed out.

Rachena smiled amusingly. "You're smarter than you look then again, I expect no less from a former member of Phantom Lord." The two wizards gasped in shock.

Gajeel growled but felt a sense of guilt starting to stir in his chest. "How the hell you do know about that?"

Levy was wondering that too. "How did this Demon know about Phantom Lord?"

Rachena cackled. "Such a battle it was, I heard that your group attached three Fairy Tail flies to a large tree." Gajeel gasped as images of Levy, Jet, and Troy went through his head, he remembered he attacked them and then attached them to a tree which caused Fairy Tail to declare war against them. "Such a pain and horrible thing that a human would do, attached humans to a tree and making them look trophies."

Gajeel shut his eyes closed and gritted his teeth then he clenched his hands tightly and Rachena smiled. "As planned just like what I did with Run." She thought.

Levy was getting worried seeing the Iron Dragon Slayer in this condition but then again Gajeel did regret what he did, somehow repeating that incident must've really made him feel bad all over again.

Rachena then laughed. "Such a horrible damage that you and your former guildmates dealt, I'm even surprised that Fairy Tail let you join them after the damage you did, but I guess living on the streets like a stray animal wouldn't be nice." Rachena's smile grew more wider and freaky. "But enough talk, let's battle!" She swung her hand. "Web Needle!" Web like needles were flung from the tip of Rachena's fingers.

"Solid Script: Fire!" She wrote the fire which appeared in mid-air and flames were sent towards the needles which burned into ashes and then she took her purse then whacked Gajeel on the face. "You iron headed idiot, are you really going to let this spider mess with your head?!"

Gajeel was silent as Levy gritted her teeth. "Listen, what happened is in the past, we all forgiven you!" Lily smacked the Iron Dragon Slayer on the back of his head with his hand. "Yeah, come on, stand up and fight, that's what you tell me whenever I get scared of lighting!"

Gajeel did his trademark laugh. "You're right, I also have a life with true meaning, no one will take that away and I will protect those that gave me a new life!" Rachena just smiled. "This should get interesting."

Meanwhile in the new Tartaros lab.

Lisanna and Lamy were fist fighting, the two were punching as each dodged their fists.

Elfman was swiping with his large tiger claws but his attack went through Kay's body. "So this bastard's body is like Juvia's in a way." The new Necromancer chuckled. "My body seems to have you at disadvantage, you'd better no let your guard down."

Mirajane in her Satan Soul form flew up in mid-air then a large ball of dark energy was charged up between her hands. "DEMON BLAST!" A dark purple beam was sent towards Snapjaw which the attack landed its mark and caused an explosion with smoke.

Snapjaw shown to be unfazed and his swept his arms off with his hands while chuckling quietly. "Not bad, that felt a bit painful but it'll take more than that!" He punched his fist into the ground and polluted like water sprout out from beneath the groundin a row towards Mira who tried to dodge it but some of water splashed onto her side. "My Curse power is Pollution, as you know polluted water isn't pure water, but very toxic water, in other words the water is poisonous to wizards, it'll a matter of moments before you-" He stopped as he noticed Mirajane walking towards him showing no signs of pain. "My Satan Soul preverts me from being poisoned, therefore your toxic water won't have any effect."

Snapjaw then made his next move. "Water Jet!" He engulfed himself in water and flew towards Mira with strong force that sent the girl into wall.

Elfman was horrified. "No Mira!"

Mirajane was seen sitting on the ground. "Damn, this guy is tough."

Lisanna realized something. "Mira, I think he was just distracting you." Snapjaw chuckled deeply. "The girl is right, I heard something about the She-devil, hearing that her first Satan Soul preverts her being poisoned."

Taran was still paralyzed from the pollen.

Mine and Tatsumi were feeling overwhelmed by the Dr Stylish and Poison Ivy.

"Damn it, that crazy bastard scientist is stronger than he was before." Mine thought irrirated.

Tatsumi panted heavily. "I have to win this, but ending this battle and assisting the others is getting diffcult."

Just then a figure came from the air and swiped Poison Ivy on the face. "Aaah!" She screamed in pain.

The figure landed beside Tatsumi and smiled which shocked Poison Ivy who wasn't pleased at the sight. "Don't me..."

Tatsumi looked directly at the attacker and saw a familiar face. "Are you-" Despite Sayo's demonic form she still had her smile. "Hey, Tatsumi, you and your friend need help."

Dr Stylish wasn't quite shocked. "So her memories came back, figures."

Tatsumi walked slowly to in shock. "I thought you were...dead." He embraced his childhood friend. "Sayo, I thought I really lost you." Then he was punched in the face. "Come on, there will be time for that, let's fight together like old times!"

Poison Ivy growled in anger. "You little shank, You shall pay for your betrayal!" Her body began to glow as her legs were replaced by seven long roots. "DEMONIC PLANT MODE!"

Tatsumi then had a look of serious determination. "I shall end this and help our friends!" He took his sword and slammed into the ground as The Danger Beast Tyrant appeared.

"Whoa, is that a Dragon?!" Mine asked.

"Bulat told me this Armor back then when he was alive, the Danger Beast Tyrant Dragon was turned into this Armor, however its flesh was still in tact, therefore I will take this Imperial Arms to its next Level and surpass him!" His Armor wrapped itself around Tatsumi and a bright light appeared then the light faded his armor vastly changed.

"Its time for me to give you a power up!" Sayo proclaimed. "I use one of the Beni's abilities, Screech Sonic!" She let out odd sound waves fromo her mouth which hurt Poison Ivy's ears then her face became dazed and confused.

Poison Ivy began to wobble. "What's going on, I feel wozzy."

Dr Stylish growled in frustration. "Time for me to get serious." Tatsumi quickly tackled the mad scientist sending him into the cliff wall.

Sayo approached Taran. "Here I'll help, Wind Cure." The paralyze condition on Taran was gone. "I'm feeling fine, but..." Sayo punched the girl. "Listen go assist the others inside, I shall help Tatsumi and Mine, go!"

Taran was unsure but after seeing Tatsumi's reaction towards this Demon, she seems fine. "Alright, I will!" She ran quickly into the cave.

Mine then took pointed her gun directly at Poison Ivy. "Looks like things are turning around for us, let's finish." The Plant Demon just smiled wickedly. "With pleasure!"

Taran arrived inside seeing the battle between the Demons and three Take Over Siblings still going on, but the three siblings seemed injured.

"Psychic Heal Pulse!" Three pulse beams were shined onto the three siblings who were feeling different.

"What's going on?" Lisanna wondered.

Elfman gasped in surprise. "Hey, I feel all manly again."

Mirajane noticed her injuries were seemingly gone. "I was healed, but Wendy's not..." The three looked to see Taran. "That was my own healing magic, however it restores half of a wizards magic, so you'd better not let your guard down."

The three were surprised. "So you have your own healing magic, so manly amazing!" Elfman proclaimed amazingly.

"You realize she's not a man." Lisanna giggled sheepishly.

"Another girl, I shall make you pay for your meddling and being pretty!" Lamy began to spin towards.

Taran charged ahead and her head pointing directly at Lamy. "Zen Head Charge!" Her head began to glow with blue energy and headbutted the bunny demon sending her directly into a tanker which broke the glass.

"Lamy!" Snapjaw yelled as he prepared to attack which Taran quickly made her move. "Psychic Control!" He motioned her hand towards the Pirahna Demon. "Hey, what the hell, I can't damn move!"

Taran glanced at the She-Devil. "Mira, now use your power to destroy this Hellscore!" The long white haired girl nodded and closed her eyes then all the tanker's class shattered making a noise.

Kay was horrified. "No!"

The noise was so loud that it was possible for the others outside to hear it.

Dr Stylish wasn't pleased at what he heard. "Damn it, the lab must be..."

Poison Ivy screamed in anger. "I shall make you humans perish!" A purple toxic sphere was charged between her hands. "TOXIC SPIKES!"

Sayo then swung both her arms. "WIND BREAK!" The toxic spikes were blown away by the strong intense wind.

Mine then powered up her Pumpkin. "TIME FOR YOU TO DEMONS TO DIE AND PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO CHELSEA!" Memories of Chelsea was flowing through her mind as a large shockwave was fired from Mine's gun and blasted Poison Ivy which completely engulfed her. "NOOOOO, THIS CAN'T BE!"

Dr Stylish tried to flee but Tatsumi saw him and lunged at him. "TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED!" He took a large swipe onto the doctor's chest which was slashed severly.

"My turn, Wind Cutter!" Razorlike wind was sent directly at Dr Stylish which slashed him multiple times as he screamed in pain then he dropped foward slowly. "(No fair, my plan it experiment on people again is over, I wanted to learn more about Demons, curse you Night Raid, and..." He coughed blood out of his mouth. "Curse you Fairy Tail."

In the Revolutionary encampment.

Fang felt a pain in his chest. "It seems Poison Ivy's Curse power is broken."

Rachena felt the same but another pain was pressuring again. "That stupid plant girl." She let out low growl.

Saki's eyes widened as electrictly surges was appeared all over her body, to arms, hands, legs and feet. "Fairy Tail...Night Raid will pay with their lives."

Snapjaw snarled as he felt the sensation in his chest. "Organic Link Magic is broken which Poison Ivy, that means..."

Lamy then sobbed. "Fu, fu, fu, such a tragic for Poison Ivy...wait Dr Stylish's power is still..."

Kay felt it too. "Yes, Dr Stylish's link is still in tact but barely, how is that...but the others are still alive, that means the battle at the lab is still going on."

Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna heard this but didn't make out the three demons words.

"They're not acting manly now." Elfman said looking curious.

"Hee, hee, if you mean they're acting strange then yes." Lisanna giggled sheepishly.

Snapjaws then smiled malicously. "Seems like I have no choice!" He took out a bag that was nearby and took out something.

There was lacrima that was in a circle like device and was ticking. "That's not good." Lisanna pointed out.

"Its a bomb Lacrima!" Elfman exclaimed.

"You idiot, we'll blown up with the those humans too!" Kay yelled in shock.

Snapjaw just smiled. "True, but I have another move up my sleeve to prevent that." He began to glow. " **ETHERIOUS FORM:** **TITANIUM** **MODE**!" His entire body became steel with little holes on his chest. "Time for me to use, Pollution Ooze." Strange purple like liquid was fired directly from the holes on his chest and went splat on the ground which released a purple like steam was coming out of it. "This move will drain a wizards magic until you're close to getting magic Deficinecy.

"We need to get out of here!" Taran stated.

The Take Over Siblings agreed to that and ran towards the way they came in as Lamy was spinning around while on her knees.

Taran saw this. "Psychic Control!" She sent the bunny demon flying into air crashing into Kay.

Snapjaw saw this and released more of his Pollution Ooze which made more steam and soon the entire room was almost covered in the steam.

"Time of my move, Safe Psychic Guard!" Taran then spear her arms apart and then her hands glowed brightly blue then the three take Over siblings and herself were protective mystical barrier just as the take over siblings were in the dark steam which made them shut their eyes but felt no sign of their magic being drained nor getting the disease.

"What the, I feel manly." Elfman said in wonder.

"I feel fine for some reason too." Mirajane added feeling no pain.

Snapjaw was wondering that too. "What the hell, why isn't my move draining those brats magic?!"

Taran decided to explain that. "That was my Safe Pychic Guard, which allows me to surround my comrades in a protective field and perverts their magic from being drained."

Everyone was amazed but the same couldn't be said to the Demons as Snapjaw let out a roar. "YOU'll PAY FOR THAT!"

Taran smirked and was about to make a move until she felt something inside her chest hurt badly that caused her to cough blood. "What is this...A horrifying realization came to her mind. "This must be..." She collapsed onto the ground.

"Taran!" Lisanna cried in shock.

"What's going on?" Elfman asked.

"Its the disease, she must be getting it too!" Mirajane answered as she crouched down at the psychic wizard.

Snapjaw smiled. "In that case, Lamy, Kay, get out of here, I shall remain her and kill these humans!"

Lamy was shocked. "I won't leave a hottie like you!"

Kay was unsure about this but decided not to argue and he turned invisible and grabbed Lamy in his arms. "I hope he knows what he's doing!"

Snapjaw prepared to throw the device with the bomb lacrima towards where the Take Over Siblings were with Taran. "Time to die!"

"Not so fast!" Out of no where a orange shockwave beam was fired directly at Snapjaw which sent him crashing into the wall but he dropped the bomb lacrima in the air which kept ticking.

"Where the other Demons?" Elfman asked.

"Forget about that, let's get out of here!" Everyone looked to see Tatsumi and his new Armor look and was carrying Taran.

"Wow, that's super manly armor!" Elfman yelled amazement.

"Let's just go!" Mine yelled.

All of the group made it out as the bomb went off and caused the lab to cave in with Snapjaw struggling through the falling rocks as he came close to the entrance.

Back at the encampment.

Akame was struggling against Izou, who dealt a few scratches on the night raid girl. "Such the sword Imperial Arms Murasame is, however my Kousetsu is many times stronger than you realize, like I said before Night raid's blood is a real treat for it."

Akame swung her sword which collided with Izou's sword. "We shall see." She tried to attack from behind but Izou blocked and in one quick swift move he cut her half. "Victory is mine at last." Or so he thought as Akame dodged the attack then rushed past him as she turned around and slashed him good from behind.

"AAAAH!" Izou screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "For you so suddenly to turn the tables...on my prediction of your strike." Akame was turn away and leave until she heard Izou's voice. "Akame..." She turned around looking at the Wild Hunt swordsman who was handing over his Sword. "I offer you this, your skill will be able to get Kousetsu to drink to his hearts content..."Akame just glared and sheathed her sword as she walked past him. "How...could you refuse a last request of fellow swordsman user...?" Izou dropped dead quickly as Akame took one last look at the corpse. "I never did consider myself as a swordsman." She continued to walk away.

Just then several new enemies appeared in front of her which appeared to muscular humanoid insect soldiers as Akame began to question herself at what she was seeing. "These guys, what are they?" She prepared to take out her sword again.

Just then a a figure in trees nearby was gazing a the humanoid insects and his left eye glowed and then he snapped his fingers then the insects blew up into pieces. "What the...?" Akame wondered in surprise.

Just then Fang appeared in front of her. "Such disgraceful creatures, I was hoping to have more fun here..." He gazed at Izou's corpse who was still alive. "Such a useless human, I shall destroy his body completely." He crouched down and put his hand on Izou's head who gritted his teeth. "Damn...you...wolf bastard."

Akame was shocked what she was seeing but knew this was a chance for her to escape which she did as an explosion was heard from the location she retreated from. "Demons are more brutal than ever." Even though that thought got her a bit shaked, that wouldn't make her lose her focus. "I need to get Leone and fast, I have a feeling that her battle is getting tough."

In another part of the woods Gray was riding on a horse. "I really must keep fighting, I just can't back down no matter what condition I have so I must get to the other at this encampment."

In the Night Raid hideout Juvia was flipping out with tears. "Gray, my love, you snuck without saying to me, how mean!"

The others were walking back to the hideout.

"That was a quite the fight." Lisanna stated breathing slowly.

"Yes, but at least three Demons are gone." Mirajane sighed in relief.

Tatsumi who was now out of his armor. "Man, things were crazy there."

Mine had other thoughts. _"Its strange, two Demons was defeated, other two escaped, though Dr Stylish was nowhere to be found...but that Demon, it was Sayo, if that's the case where is she?"_

Taran was being carried by Mirajane. "It seems the disease is taking its toll on Taran now."

Tatsumi then gazed back at the direction they came from. "I hope Sayo is alright out there."

Back at the Tartaros' new but now destroyed lab a pile of rocks buried the entire lab from inside including the entrance. Just then rocks were starting to swift and break apart.

Snapjaw's hand was coming out of struggling to get out of the hidden lab as rocks were being push aside violently,and he breathed heavily before letting out a roar. "I'M BACK!"

End of chapter.


	31. Wild Hunt's Terror Part 2

Chapter 31: Wild Hunt's Terror Part 2

Dorothea was starting her fight against Leone, the young Achemist spear her arms apart. "Come at me, I won't move an inch." Leone launched herself directly at the Wild Hunt child. "We shall see!"

The Achemist just smiled knowing that the blonde was falling for her trap as her opponent threw a punch she caught it surprising the Lionel User. "Alchemists don't lie like I said." She gripped Leone's hand tight which caused her cry in pain.

Dorothea was enjoying how she surpass Leone's strength but mostly loved the cry of the blonde's scream. "If you let my adorable charm fool, then you won't be able to leave here alive, that being said I'm one of Wild Hunt's strongest members, how do you feel about this?"

Leone rubbed her hand that was tightened. "Damn, this brat is stronger than she looks." Dorothea was feeling pleased that strategy was going well, however her fun wasn't going to end so soon. "I ain't done, there's no need to rush this, just sit there like a good little girl and see your friends meet their end, when that's done, I shall get the information on Immoratily from the Demons of Tartaros."

Leone gasped quietly. "Wait, is that the Demons are here?" Dorothea smiled. "Yes, I always knew Immortality was nothing a but meaningless thing, however when I saw Dr Stylish alive at the colosseum and listening to what he said, I realized there was a chance."

Leone just laughed which got the Achemist's attention. "What's so damn funny?"

"Never mind, let's just finish our fight!" Leone replied.

Dorothea agreed to that and put her hands on her hips. "Akame may have killed Izou, but right now..." Just then Akame arrived which surprised the two girls.

"Well that was fast." Leone commented.

Dorothea didn't believe what she was seeing. "Akame, where is my..." Akame glared at the Achelmist. "Your soldiers are dead, but not my hands."

Leone was confused hearing that. "What do you mean?"

Just then an explosion appeared between the space of the three girls but they dodged it. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" A cackled laugh was heard by the trees and there was Fang smiling malciously. "My humans women are here, Wild Hunt vs two Night Raid brats, this shall be good."

Dorotheat was getting a bad feeling suddenly. "Hey, where my soldiers, answer me!"

Fang cackled again and took a out a spear and threw at Leone's feet which caused her sent flying into the tree.

"Leone!" Akame yelled.

Dorothea smiled impressively. "Not bad."

Akame pointed her sword directly at Fang who just smiled. "You forget little girl, if you try to touch then you go boom including your Imperial Arms." Akame gasped in realization knowing her opitions were out.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Frozen sharp lances were lauched from the other direction at Fang which sent him crashing into other trees.

Akame was surprised to see the ice wizard arriving in such the state he's in. "What you are you doing here?" Gray sighed, and gave her a confident smile. "Look, I ain't backing down from this fight, I'd rather give it my all like I did the Grand Magic Games."

Akame gave a small smile then her gaze turned to Gray's muscular body which made her blush. "Such a body."

Dorothea cleared her throat and was very unpleased of being ignored. "Ahem, I don't think you realize it but our fight isn't over!"

Leone then appeared from the trees. "Alright, let's try this again." She launched herself agains at Dorothea who was just smiling. "Even though you can't match against me, you still want to continue, then I have no choice." Leone got closer as she did Dorotheat attemped to grab her again but the blonde easily dodged her hands. "I admit your strength is something but it comes to spee I have you outclassed."

This made the Alchemist growl in frustration and tried to grab her enemy again and again but each time failed. "Damn it, I need is to do just grab you and this will be over."

Dorothea continued to grab at Leone but to no avail, just then the Lionel User saw a clear opening in her opponent's attack, which she launched forward which broke the Alchemist's pattern then the blonde pulled her arm back and delievered a crushing blow the the center of Dorothea's center of her body causing her to push away from her enemy.

Leone had to admit she was bit impressed. "Even if you are powered up, a bookworm is still a bookworm, you mistaken to think someon who normally provides support from the rear could fight toe to toe with soemone who spends all their time on the front lines."

Dorothea had her left hand on the center which was she hit gritting her teeth. "Ugh, looks like I made thinking that the rest of Night Raid members aside from Akame were nothing but small fry, not to mention your boyfriend Gray is more than I excepted to send a Demon crashing."

Akame's face flustered. "Boy...friend?"

Leone glanced at the ice boy. "Yeah, ice boy, I must admit you look hot without your hat."

Gray's face flustered the most. "Get serious!"

Dorothea saw her chance to dig something underneath her skit and glass cylinder was in her hand.

Gray noticed this. "What you are going do with that?"

Dorothea held up close to face. "Allow me to show you what Alchemist does when getting serious. " She placed the cylinder on the ground and strange smoke came out of it. "You two cover your noses quickly!" Leone demanded.  
The two did what the blonde told them. "This may poison, I can't inhale it neither can the others."

Leone jumped through the smoke to reach over to the opponent but Dorotheat just smiled. "Two things, one is that might not be a good idea to jump into this gas without any sort of resistance to it, speaking of which this gas isn't poison."

Leone wondered what she meant until she noticed something on her arm which made her stop from attacking. "What is this stone?"

The Alchemist took the opportunity and leaned closer to other blonde. "It only lasts for an instant but that's all I need." She bit into Leone's neck. "THE Fang Imperial Arm...the Blood Collector Absordex!" Leone screamed in pain.

Gray rushed over to the blonde girl however his friend's scream was gone that she dropped to the ground.

Dorothea wiped her face. "Be honored you had the privileg of seeing what an Alchemist with an Imperial Arms can do, your blood had quite the rustic gamey flavor, I'm swelling with power well then, let's see how Cosmina is doing!"

Cosmina was approaching them with creepy grin. "Such a nice girl."

Gray was shocked to see this. "Is that really Cosmina?" Hearing that suddenly got Dorotheat's attention. "Of course, you brat, who else?"

Gray clenched his hands tightly. "To think you killed Leone, but you turn your friend into a monster like this?!"

Akame just glanced at the young man. "Gray..."

"ICE DEMON RAGE!" Gray unleashed a ice blizzard that was the color pink which was directly sent at Cosmina which seemed to phase it.

Dorothea felt the chill from the attack. "So cold, more colder than I thought."

"ICE MAKE: SUPER FREEZING ARROW!" Multiple arrows made of ice were launched at Cosmina which made her roar in pain.

Dorothea was shocked to see this. "Impossible, Cosmina is feeling this much pain."

Akame was astonished. "I knew he was strong but this is more than I can imagine."

in the encampment.

Rachena was breathing heavily with injuries on her body, scratches on her face. "To think A Iron Dragon Slayer is strong than I expect."

Levy was feeling wore out. "This Demon than I thought."

Lily was feeling a bit tired but still able to stand and grinned. "Its been quite sometime since our last battle with Tartaros."

Gajeel did his trademark laugh. "Time for this itsy spider to be exterminated."

Rachena then smiled. "Infestation!" Different type of insect Demons were summoned, two demonic humanoid mantis and two Mothmen.

Lily grinned. "Looks like things got serious."

Gajeel shared the same grin. "Perfect, this is getting interesting."

Levy was nervous but shook her head then put on a brave face. "Creepy bugs, but I have those two, let's finish this!"

Rachena and her insect minions charged while letting out a battle cries.

Meanwhile

Gray then put his hands together with his left hand in his right hand's palm. "Ice Demon: Zeroths' Destruction Bow!" A large intricate bow appeared from his hands and let loose a like volley ball as it made fatal strike through Cosmina's chest making the monstrous girl roar in pain and the chest was showing a large severe wound.

Leone then appeared and struck the chest with a powerful punch then did a large number of punches on the chest until it was cracked.

Dorothea was shocked at this. "No way!"

Gray jumped into the air. "I'm not finished, ICE MAKE: SUPER FREEZING ARROW!" He fired a large number of freezing cold arrows were sent directly at Cosmina's body until much of her flesh was falling apart which made the monster screech in pain.

Just then a flying figure came out of nowhere. "SKY QUICK STRIKE!" It was Beni or rather Sayo, striking with with super flying speed that scratched Cosmina's head causing blood to spill. "WIND SKY PHOENIX!" A wind swirled around Sayo's entire body forming a phoenix which let out a loud screech and flew directly into the center of Cosmina's stomach.

Dorothat was confused. "What the hell is that bird woman?"

Gray was wondering the same thing. "What is that?"

Akame was trying to see closely at the creature that was helping. "What is..." She caught a quick glimpse of it or rather she. "That can't be..."

Leone noticed Dorothea was distracted and kicked her in the back making her slide backwards. "Damn, I forgot that you were alive still, but how?"

Leone grinned. I'm good at playing dead, learned from a green haired pervert."

Her team knew who she meant.

"For you to be healthy after having blood drained... I told you if there's anything I'm confident in its my tenacity and stubborness, that's the kind of Imperial Arm I got." Leone explained as she gave off a grin and cracked her knuckles. "The blood I didn't have enough of I replenished from eathing herbivores over there because I'm a lion!"

Dorothea hissed her teeth. "Such a savage, primitive through and through." Gray noticed something wrong with her face. "What's wrong with your face?"

Leone noticed this too. "Hey, you got wrinkles showing on your face."

Dorothea covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Geez, after taken this damage that facade of yours is beginning to crumble."

"So that means she's really in old hag?" Gray asked.

Dorothat didn't find that comment funny. "You two brats will pay with those comments, I shall use a new move." The old child started scribbling something on the ground. "NOW APPEAR!"

An item was slammed into a ground which was bat wings and something dark appeared from the circle that was created and then a strange looking thing clumped together into something large and became a monster that several horrible faces, mouths, and eyes. "Now kill them!"

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" The ground became frozen and tower of ice spikers were impaled into the monster's body making screech in pain.

"Now Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!" Large ice lances were fired directly at the monster which made its body crumble into the ground.

Dorothea was shocked and took out a gun aiming at Gray but Leone lunged for the girl and took her hands onto the old child's neck and twisted it making her spin around until she fell to the ground.

Leone sighed. "Just in time."

Dorothea glanced at where Cosmina. "What about Cosmina..." She saw the bird figure about to use another move. "WIND SWIRL DISK!" A swirling disk of wind was sent directly straight at Cosmina's body which cleaved the monster in half.

"Ohh, looks like that bird has killed that monstrous freak." Leone laughed.

Dorothat then rolled over and tried to raise her hand. "My-ambition I...regret it." She dropped to the ground.

Gray dropped on his knees. "Using my magic is still risky."

Akame whacked him on the head. "Man, that was quite reckless." Gray rubbed where the girl hit him. "Sorry, I wasn't going to let some disease prevert me from fighting."

Leone just laughed. "Quite spirited you are, like those friends of yours."

Dorothea was smiling. _"Ha, ha, ha, stupid morons, I didn't expect these guys to be this strong, that bird freak just defeated Cosmina and my other monster is gone, of course now is to lay here and play dead giving me time to recover and then tomorrow I shall..."_ She stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards her who was Leone holding a large boulder. "Well, you can't be too careful, best thing is to this to make sure she's extra dead."

Gray felt nervous but amazed that the girl could lift something that large. "I suppose."

Dorotheat suddenly looked up. "Hold on a damn second!"

The three were surprised. "You're alive?!" The Alchemist was scared for her life at this point. "If you kill me, I won't be able to get information on Immortality!"

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

Dorothea still scared took a small breath. "The Demons of Tartaros told me that they would give me the info on immortality..." Just then a figure jumped over the other group and it was Fang who just landed next to Dorothea and put his hand onto Alchemist's head. "That was if you could get at least one human from Fairy Tail, but you failed."

"So one Wild Hunt member made a deal with you guys?" Gray asked.

Fang ignored the ice wizard and his hand glowed which scared Dorothea until Leone had a question. "Hold on, Dorothea I want to know why your face was crumbling?"

Dorothea had tears in her eyes. "I studied that immortality may not exist, at least I thought that until I overheard Dr Stylish's speech on that, I made a deal with them..." Fang cackled. "Yes, but you failed so you're just a useless human." His hand glowed brighter which Akame recongnized.

Dorothea's tears formed which dripped from eyes to her face. "I'm not finished, I was stealing energy from people to increase my life by number of years but with Tartaros' help I can find Immortality!"

Leone was quite shocked what she just said. "So you've been taken life forces from other people, god..."

Fang gritted his teeth. "Enought of your bambling, time to die!" Dorothea got even more frightened. "Wait, I can help that handsome hunk Gray, please!" Gray just scoffed. "Like hell I would need help who spend her life as a monster like you!"

Dorothea shook her head in fright. "No, no, no, please don't let this Demon kill me!"

Leone tossed the boulder aside and turned away. "I'm sure that the people you killed didn't want the same thing either."

Fang was getting really irritated. "Stop your whining you little child hag, you failed your part of the deal, so you die!"

The other group knew they had to leave so they ran off to the direction they came from.

"No wait, the life span of humans is short, if we can extend it then we can live beyond for what it-" She cut off when her head was blown off and explosion caused the ground to shake violently.

Meanwhile.

Gajeel was in his Iron Shadow Dragon form. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" His breath attacked unleashed at Rachena's body entirely which made her scream in pain. "AAAAAHHHH!"

"SOLID SCRIPT: BULLET!" Levy made a few gestures with her finger and energy bullets were sent directly at the demon mantis' which made them screech in pain.

Lily slashed them with his sword and the two mothmen lunged at them. "SOLID SCRIPT: STORM!" A word appeared in front of her and powerful gusts of wind was blown towards the two mothmen stopping them in their tracks as Lily slashed the two mothmen with his sword.

By then the Demon insects were defeated with Rachena laying on the ground as Gajeel did his trademark laugh. "Little spider is finished."

Levy walked towards the spiked haired man and reached out to him. "Are you alright." Gajeel grinned at her. "You kidding, I was able to handle this."

Pantherlily reverted back to his small form and flew in the air. "Let's return to the base, I'm sure meet up with the others I'm sure they need help." The two nodded and went to the others were, when they did they found where Cosmina's monstrous body laying dead.

They saw footprints leading to another path and followed them as they did they met up with their friends then decided to return to the base.

Later Tatsumi, Mine, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman return with a sickly Taran.

Taran and Gray were sent to their rooms to rest while others had a talk in the dining room.

Najenda sat in a chair as usual. "So, Wild Hunt made a deal with the Demons, but since those bastards failed, the demons killed them." She blew out smoke.

Leone nodded. "Yes, from also Dorothea was using her Imperial Arms to drain other people's life force to make her life longer."

"We didn't see, the panther Demon though." Akame added. "Its possible that he must be lurking somewhere else in the forest."

Mine had something to say herself. "Also boss, Sayo is still alive, from what we learned during the mission of finding Hellscore, the Demon Kay used his Necromancer powers he got from some Demon Keyes to bring back Dr Stylish and Sayo from the dead."

"That explains, why she didn't attack us at the coliseum." Najenda wondered to herself.

"We managed to kill Poison Ivy, the body of Dr Stylish after his defeat." Elfman stated. "Not to mention we defeated another Demon named Snapjaw."

"That includes the Demon Spider Rachena who was responsible for killing Run." Gajeel added.

Rachen's words went through Gajeel's head. "I somehow knew killing those kids would some of the Jaegers to confront us, but who knew blonde was a teacher who had students that were killed by a fat bastard of a clown, no matter he's with this students in the afterlife."

"Is that so." Najenda said blowing out smoke. "Anyway, Wild Hunt is eliminated well done."

Susanoo decided to speak. "Excuse me, we still have to deal with other threats, there are more Demons out there, if I recall that thunder Demon, the one that creates bomb explosions, and that panther demon, not mention Dr Stylish's body wasn't found, now this other flying one is missing."

Tatsumi wondered where his childhood friend was. "Sayo, are you doing alright out there?"

Akame cleared her throat. "At any rate, we still have to deal with the other people like the Jaegers not mention Esdeath." Najenda stood up from her seat. "Yes, the battle is about to start, however three Jaegers counting Esdeath is still alive, so tomorrow, I will give you your missions in the morning, so get some sleep until as for Gray and Taran, their condition we'll discuss about tomorrow as well, I know my sister will confront me sooner or later."

The three take over Siblings were feeling sad about the two sisters wanting to kill each other.

"This isn't manly, two sisters wanted to kill each other." Elfman thought gritted his teeth.

Mirajane looked down troubled. "This isn't right for her or Kurome, I wonder if Wave feels the same."

Lisanna wondered about this situation. "If only we can find a way to stop them from killing each other, but how?"

Team Natsu were going in their rooms.

Natsu was laying on his bed. "Man, this battle is going to be crazy." Happy raised his paw up. "Aye sir, but the thought of two sisters killing each other is sad." The pink haired boy had to agree with that. "That feels wrong, however Akame and Kurome made up their minds, but its still is wrong."

Wendy was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Carla, the battle is getting crazy by the time, Kurome and Akame will face each other soon if they encounter, I have feeling it won't go well for either them."

The white exceed sighed. "Listen child, even if we were to intervene, what could we do?" Wendy didn't have an answer for that. "I'm not sure, but Akame had her reason of leaving which was that she couldn't see any justice or goodness from within while Kurome didn't want to leave cause that would betrayal to her falling comrades while turning current ones into enemies."

Lucy was laying under her beds covers. "Once morning rises we will start a new mission but, I have feeling its going to get tough especially for Akame, her and sister will eventually meet someday again and try to kill each other." She put her hands on her head in frustration. "Man, this isn't right."

Akame was cleaning off her Murasame. "Kurome, we shall meet again soon, I'm sure you're thinking the same thing."

In the forest where Rachena's body was laying on the ground stil when suddenly her eyes opened with a creepy smile on her face. "Foolish humans."

End of chapter.


	32. Kill the Sister Part 1

Chapter 32: Kill the Sister Part 1

Early the morning everyone met with Najenda in the dining room expect Gray and Taran were still asleep from their fight.

Najenda sat in her chair smoking with a light cigarette. "Listen up, the Jaegers are still enemies, as I remind you all, Kurome is wanted dead due to her Imperial Arms, also its possible that girl has more puppets, so for today's mission, there is a squad known as Shadow Unit, a team that Akame was once part of before."

That resulted to the some group to gasp in surprise expect for the Night Raid assassins. "From I heard, they're planning to search around for any other encampment, no doubt that perhaps one of the Jaegers will assist them."

Akame gasped at this. "I see..." The three Take Over Siblings were getting worried about the girl's reaction knowing she not only has to kill her sister but a team that she knew once before.

Najenda cleared her throat. "However, its possible that the Jaegers might join them." That might be the case to them all, not doubt the Demons are out there.

"So today, Shadow Unit will make their move sometime soon, so Akame you will track down Shadow Unit and kill them then when that's done, go and assassinate General Nouken." The former Empire soldier hesitated but nodded.

Najenda then blew smoke out of her mouth. "Secondly, Gajeel, I will have you along with Levy, Pantherlily stand by in the forest where Akame shall be meet you after she kills Nouken, if any other enemies show up assist Akame if necessary."

The three nodded in return as Leone chuckled. "Yeah, we'll give those punks some pain."

"Natsu and Happy, two of you will be taken out another enemy from the Empire, Elite Fighter Moco, he's a former Fist Fighter and assisting another general named Draco." Najanda explained. "Leone shall assist you guys along."

Natsu grinned as he put a his fist in his other hand. "I'm all fired up now." Happy saluted with his paw up. "Aye sir."

"Juvia, shall remain here with Lubbock, the two of you shall keep an eye on Gray and Taran."

Lubbock groaned a bit. "I was hoping to have harem but, nooo."

Juvia had stars in her eyes. "I will help and taken care of Gray, my darling, but Lubbock can handle Taran." The green haired man just made a goofy grin. "That's fine with me."

"Mine, Tatsumi, I shall have you guys rest while for the rest of the today." Najenda added. "However considering your wounds,Wendy shall heal them so you two can fight again."

Wendy nodded her head. "Understood, Miss Najenda." Najenda growled in annoyance but shook off the comment. "Anyway, Carla take her to her room for rest when Tatsumi and Mine are healed." Carla nodded. "Understood."

Najenda turned her look to the three take over Siblings. "Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna, the three of you shall prepare dinner for us some time when we return."

Mirajane just smiled. "Ok, ma'am."

Elfman just grinned. "We make a manly meal for everyone!"

Lisanna sighed eyeing at her brother. "You have habit of saying manly too much."

"I will take Erza and Lucy with Susanoo and I, we're suppose to meet with people from the one of the encampments about something important." Najanda explained. "What is the we need to discuss with these people?" Susanoo asked.

His master blew smoke out with a cigarette in between two fingers. "Even I don't know, but it must be important."

Erza nodded. "Understood."

Lucy was curious but then thought of something. _"I just hope its nothing bad for us after helping Bols."_

Meanwhile in the Empire.

Wave was having a meeting with Esdeath. "To think Wild Hunt was eliminated, that's good." The commander agreed. "Yes, no doubt that Night Raid did it." Wave agreed but wondered something else. "Excuse me, but where Kurome?"

Esdeath had her eyes closed while crossing her arms under her breasts. "I had her go on a mission?" Hearing that caught the country man's wonder. "What?" The commander reopened her eyes looking at the man. "She will be convene as a member of Shadow Unit, they're heading to assassinate key members of the rebel army."

Hearing that shocked Wave but Esdeath had another thought on her head.

Flashback scene.

 **Esdeath was talking with the Minister and Emperor Makoto, getting some news leaving her shocked. "Is that true?"**

 **Minister Honest chopped his teeth into meat. "I'm not quite sure, if they attempt to oppose against us, however the fact is anyone that tries to oppose the empire policies will be killed."**

 **Makoto had a bit concern for that. "Excuse me, if I must say that we need Kurome and Wave to help us prevent from Rebels of invading the Capital." Esdeath had to agree on some of the child's words. "He's got a point, we can't just kill them not yet, like I said before, if anyone disappoints me or tries to oppose the Empire including myself I shall give them hell."**

End flashback.

Esdeath looked directly at Wave was walking out of the room. "Wave, Kurome, to think you two would secretly try to oppose the Empire including your commander, however I shall deliver your punishment after things settle down." However she had something else in mind. "Excuse me, if you're that concerned with Kurome then I shall give you permission to seek her out but first I shall have you assist another general named Nouken, he shall encounter Night Raid no doubt." The country man was pleased with the offer. "Thank you commander." He walked out of the room.

Kurome arrived at the location in the city of her meeting with Shadow Movement where she greeted by black suited soldiers with helmets on their heads.

"Its been awhile Kurome!"

"Long time no see!"

"I see there is less of you..." Kurome smile faded with a depressed look. "They grown weak, so they were disposed of, Mile, Cena, and Rico."

One of the squadmen approached Kurome. "Joe went through the inspections as well... we're sure that he didn't make it either." Kurome sighed. "I see, that's something I'd never want... and then including those died of course of duty."

"Is this why we're left with?" Another squad member asked.

Kurome nodded. "Yes, as for me I shall be fine at least for now."

"We heard about Run's death too." A female squad spoke causing Kurome to gasp. "However you used your Yatesfusa to revive him right?"

The Yatesfusa user went quiet. "There was no point, I would've done that but something held me back from doing that."

"That doesn't sound like you..." A voice said from behind there was a teenage boy with wrinkles on his face. "Anyway, its me Kylie, I shall be leading this group." Kurome noticed the wrinkles on boy's face. "Umm, your face..."

Kylie just smiled. "Its nothing compared to bad effects they have on my mood, I mean I'm still a teenager for crying out loud, either way I'm still able to fight, so no complaints here about what basically amounts of luxury." The wrinkled teenager then clapped his hands loudly getting every squad to look at him. "Our mission today is assassinate Key figures in the rebel armies encampment, we've trained gathering intel in the area many times before but that proves to be tricky on their watch, this shall be an S rank difficulty, even so I'm ordering you all go ahead and force the matter if necessary, there will be sacrifices made, lives will be lost, that maybe sound cruel but our revenge for our fallen comrades!"

One squad carrying an axe on his back had a question. "What about Akame?"

Kylie then had a glare. "If you find that traitor bring her head to me, any remaining survivors of that group have no place in the Imperial Army, kill her without hesitation, also avoid Murasame at all costs, now commence drug doping!"

Everyone of Squad Movement took a pill and felt their bodies get strong as Kylie lead ahead of the squad with Kurome behind them as Kylie took a glance at the younger girl. "Kurome, after this mission is over, you should stay at our place tonight, there will be tons of people that want to talk to you." Kurome smiled at that. "Sure."

Later Kurome and Squad Movement arrived in the forest to the location to encampment.

Suddenly there was cackle laughter. "Who's there?!" Kylie and the rest of the group looked up to see not Akame but the Fang. "Must be my lucky day to kill some humans."

Kurome didn't expect this. "Damn it..."

Kylie wasn't worried but didn't know what to make what he was seeing. "Who the hell are you?!" Fang found the boy's anger amusing. "Ha, ha, didn't think the Empire had more pawns for their army, like it matters, I see an old timer is leading this group."

Kylie took offensive to that. "You're insulting my look, attack!" Two squad men dashed straight up the rocky cliff wall wielding two spears while Kylie took a pill.

Akame was running from another direction from a dirt trail hearing battle cries. "Sounds like they arrived." Then an explosion was heard. "What was that?"

The two squad men dropped dead right in front of Kylie. "What the hell..."

A Squad Unit member wielding a bow took aim then prepared to fire an arrow when suddenly a web was shot directly to the bow wielder's legs and dragged into the bushes. "AAAAH!" Out of the bushes was Rachena who opened her mouth towards the young bow wielder. "Looks like I caught a fly for dinner."

Kurome gritted her teeth. "Damn it, another Demon."

Kylie was feeling uneasy about this but shook the thought off. "Attack!" Two more squad men took their own spears and charged at the spider. "Infestation!" Two Mothmen and one demonic humanoid mantis' appeared from the ground, the mantis impaled its sharp sycthe's into the men's chest then the two mothmen jumped forward and swapped off the men's heads off with their bare hands.

Kurome was left speechless seeing her comrades getting massacred before her eyes.

Akame arrived at the scene only to be left horrified seeing some of the enemies been massacre but shook her head and began to draw her sword until Kylie noticed her. "Well, Akame, its been awhile hasn't it." Hearing that caught the attention of Kurome and the Demons, Akame noticed her former teammate's face. "I see you noticed my girlish figure is different, that was because you abandoned us, no matter I shall deal with these Demons..."

Suddenly the demon mantis grunt impaled Kylie with one of its sycthe's causing the young boy to cough out blood.

Akame gasped in horror. "KYLIE!" Kurome glared at her sister's yell. "Don't act like you care about him!" Her big sister looked at her. "Kurome..."

Kylie dropped on his knees putting his hands on the wound he just got. "Cough...cough..." He coughed and panting heavily with blood dripping from his mouth. "These Demons are tougher than they look." Akame was about to walk towards her former comrade which Kylie noticed and put his hand forward in a stop position. "Stop, first off the the Elite Seven are beasts which I was never fond of..." Kylie's eyes were beginning to grow dim. "The loss is mine, also you've been the stronger one and I can acknowledge...that" He smiled at his former comrade as Akame envisioned him in his normal featured look as her friend fell forward and dropped dead.

Akame didn't say anything but just looked at him in grief and Fang landed next to Kylie's dead corpse and put his hand on the boy's head. "Such a pathetic wrinkled brat, its better if I destroy him." Kurome gritted her teeth and drew her sword then she charged ahead forward. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Fang looked at the other girl smiling confidently as the girl got closer to him as she did she envisioned her sword being destroyed due to Fang's Neo-Bomb Curse including herself being blown away. Kurome then abruptly stopped herself panting heavily. "Too close, if I sliced him then my sword and I would've gotten blown up."

Fang just smirked with amusement. "So you're not as stupid as you look."

Just then the Rachena walked out of the tree and threw the bow wielder's body on the ground, seeing the corpse that wrinkled and had a large gap hole in her chest. "Such a weak humans this Empire has, they're all stupid little creatures serving this place until they meet their end."

Kurome decided to retreat despite how angry she was inside that she pointed her sword up and summoned out a flying like eagle danger beast and flew away on it. "Wait, if you want to settle our fight, then you know where to meet me!" Her sister glanced at her and responded with a nod.

Akame now wanted a question to ask to the spider. "How is it that you're alive, Gajeel defeated you." Rachena just smiled. "That's something you must figure out yourself." The Murasume User gritted her teeth.

Just then the Extase User appeared with other rebel soldiers. "We arrived, Akame..." The woman stopped as she saw the Demons which made her feel scared.

Rachena noticed the woman's reaction. "Fang, let's leave!" Fang retreated in another direction while Demon insect grunts vanished and Rachena followed her comrade.

The Extase User was relieved a bit. "That was close, anyway Akame we shall track down General Nouken now." Akame nodded in respond.

Esdeath was walking through the Empire's hallway. "So the Revolutionary army has arrived, yes?"

A solider was walking with her. "Yes, by the Empire walls!"

Outside a desert near the capital a old man along with a many soldiers were riding on horses.

The man known as Nuge-sama. "This battle will be the century, if you or anyone want to stand out, you've gotta throw caution to the wind!"

Just then Esdeath was seen leaping over them Nuge took out a cross like bow. "This is my Imperial Arms: L'Arc Qui Ne Faut, it'll pierce right through your body!" He took aim and fired the arrow directly at the commander. "TARGET ESDEATH!"

A Rebel soldier was surprised. "I see by shouting out the name of a target get while firing as the as the target stays within the range the arrows will chase after them for all eternity until they hit their mark!" However Esdeath used her sword to slice the arrows in two shocking the Nuge as Esdeath took one of the arrows in her hand. "This Imperial Arms must have been designed so that anyone could function as competent sniper, how cute if you think of using an Imperial Arms, but make you damn use it!" Large icicle shards appeared in the air behind the general and were sent directly at Nuge and the soldiers until all of them were dead.

Meanwhile in another part of the Capital.

Wave was in his Grand Chariot armor chasing a rebel and slashed him in half but not before the rebel glanced at him in anger. "Stupid filth, why are you defending these, you're nothing but a pawn to them!" The young man ignored him and tied him up when suddenly he caught of a slight glimpse of someone dashing through onto houses' rooftops.

Another part of the city was Nouken with Imperial soldiers and one spoke. "Esdeath is taking care of the enemy by herself." The other general didn't surprised. "Its not surprise to me, she loves to fight when comes to war or anything for a mission, anyway I'm in the mood to fight, call number 5 over here for me."

The soldier chuckled nervously. "Uh, number five is literally split number in two the last time..." The other general sighed. "Is that so?'

Out of nowhere came Akame from the behind other soldiers and dashed quickly by the men with her sword which made them scream in pain.

Nouken and the soldier turned around in surprise. "No way!" The other general had his own thought. "For someone to get this close, still be able tomask their killing intent...it could be only..." One strike was dealt to his chest leaving a large slash mark and Murasame's effect was starting until the Nouken dropped dead.

Akame retreated as she did a soldier pointed to her. "Don't let her escape!" Later the girl made it to the forest. "So far so good, that makes 12..." Suddenly she heard a rustling through the trees and out came Wave. "so we meet again, I shall take your head with me!"

Akame just stared at him. "Hold on, I have to let you know something..." Wave didn't want to talk. "Cut the small talk, I will kill you!" Seeing there was no choice Akame drew her sword. "Very well..."

Wave leaped up. "Grand Fall!" He kicked down where Akame was standing but where she was gone. "What?"

Akame was in air. "No matter how much large radius your armor has, if you insist on using a deliberate attack while charging at me head on!" She charged ahead with quick speed. "Don't underestimate my agility!"

Akame slashed a spot then slashed the same part again and again. "What, she keeps attacking the same spot..." He realized something. "Don't tell me..." Akame pointed her sword at him. "It might take some time but if I keep attacking the same exact point over and over again, your armor will eventually crack and remember I'm using Imperial Arms too, that said a dear comrade of mine was killed using the same method so I know first hand that it works, this strategy is fool proof."

Wave charged ahead. "Like I would let that happen!"

The between them was on, Akame dodged Wave's attacks, as she did figured something out about his armor. "The area directly behind the knees are much more vulnerable compared to the rest of the Armor..."

Wave chased her again but in frustration. "Damn it, she's really out of my league..." He remembered something else. "Just like the Demons and Fairy Tail wizards, they're more powerful including that red head woman!" Thoughts of Erza's armor went through his head but kept his focus.

Wave got closer to her and then she leaped pass him struck the same spot she's been slashing at which made him slide down onto the ground. "This girl isn't normal, who in her right mind can remain calm in the midst of life and death, is this battle experience is like..." Wave shook his head jumped up to the branch Akame was standing on.

Akame once again strike the same exact as Wave felt something. "My armor...its been..." He felt that his limits were running out as he began to pant. 'Ngh, no I can't lose here, I must keep fighting..." He stoond his feet.

Akame withdrew her sword back into its slealth. "Its been decided, you must leave." Wave refused to admit defeat. "No, our fight is still on..." Akame glanced at the man. "There a few things I must discuss with you..." That caught Wave's attention.

"First off, Night Raid and some of the wizards destroyed Poison Ivy and their lab." Akame explained.

Wave was confused. "Poison Ivy, you mean one of the Demons, what lab are talking about?"

Akame explained what she learned about from Fairy Tail leaving some of the parts unbelievable to Wave. "Are you serious, on other hand Esdeath mentioned that Gray asked about a lab before his execution, I had no idea those Demons has such crazy lab with immorality."

"Secondly I heard about Run's death, I know about his plan too." Hearing that caught Wave's attention even more. "I was told that three wizards from Earthland were told by Run that he joined the Empire to change the Empire within, is that true?"

Wave's armor deactivated. "Yes, but before we go into the detail, what else do you want to discuse?" Akame knew Wave wouldn't like the answer but had to give it to him. "Kurome is going meet me later to settle our score, knowing her she will come soon."

Wave was completely not liking this that he was confused and angry. "I don't get it, why you are two trying to kill each other, I don't completely undestand, at least you can tell me what happened to between you two!"

Akame sighed as images of her and Kurome as children went throug her head. "The answer is the past, we were forced to train through dangerous training grounds as myself was trained almost exclusively in the mountains."

Wave began to understand a little more about her skills including the surrounding trees around them. "I see... that's why Akame knows all ins and outs of how to use this type of terrain to her advantage, that would explain why she's able to maneuver around her so freely and masterfully..."

"However..." Wave turned Akame who had her face lowered. "Kurome was different from me...there beneath the Imperial Capital was lab that gave her drugs, even now she still eats the sweets laced with drugs..." Wave remembered the cookies that Kurome eats a lot. "Yes, I noticed the cookies she ate once and awhile."

"The drugs prescribed to Kurome were most likely to strengthen and develop her muscles, but instead they substantially shortened her life span and they also place a huge strain on her brain, I also know its only of matter of time before her mind and heart would gradually become wrapped. " Hearing that shocked Wave with disgust. "Those drugs are more bad than I thought."

Akame also remembered that Kurome was getting sick due to the drugs. "I tried to get her to stop taking those drugs but Kurome's body was already addicited and reached the pont of no return, with those drugs she would endure severe spasms and even seizures."

Wave had his own question. "If that's case, then why did you leave the Empire when you should've been helping her?!" Akame already had that answer. "The Empire from outside was different, in other words the days my time at the Empire began to make me doubt what questions was going through me, until I realized the Empire was nothing more than tyranny that caused so much suffering to the people. then after witnessing several encounters and even first hand, I realize my suspicions were correct, the Empire was nothing more than causing weak and poor people to suffer until they die."

Hearing that got Wave's first question answered but had another. "At that time, you tried to bring Kurome with you, right?" Akame nodded but had her head turned away. "I did, I also learned there's a god's secret hot spring in the borderlands... in simple truth its a place healing made up of all different kinds of therapeutic and medicial hot springs which could've extended Kurome's life span however..." Her body began to tremble which Wave noticed. "She refused, she told me that leaving the Empire would be no only to betrayal to our falling comrades but turning current ones into enemies would be more worse, if I only had the courage to take her away by force then maybe things would be different."

Wave was surprised to see an enemy like her so emotional. "I see why Kurome things that way, but I have another question, how did you know about Run's plan?"

Akame explained that part which left Wave surprised. "What, he didn't tell us that he told you about his plan..." Just then Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily appeared.

"You guys..." Akame said as Gajeel began to approach the country man. "Tell me why is someone country brat like you joining this Empire?"

Wave looked back at the day he was a child. "There was officer that helped back then, I wanted to be like him, to protect a country and their people."

Levy had something to say. "Akame, Wave, you both mentioned that this drug is destroying Kurome's body, I think I have idea..." Hearing that caught Akame and Wave's attention. "Wendy Marvel, she's got healing magic, that should be enough to destroy the effects of the drugs on Kurome."

Hearing that surprised Wave. "Really?" Gajeel continued to approach the man. "Anyway, it doesn't matter if you go with Run's plan, its totally impossible..." Hearing that caught Wave's attention. "What you do mean, its impossible?"

Akame had to agree. "If you have any idea what the Empire has done to those that opposed their policies, those people got killed." Hearing that Wave wasn't quite understanding it.

Lily decided to speak. "They're right, young man, anyone else goes with that kind of plan like your friend Kurome will be killed." Wave lowered his head gritting his teeth and turned away. "No, I refuse to listen to anymore of this, I'll do what I think is right no matter, none of you guys will change my mind, I will return to kill you all!"

Gajeel just did his trademark laugh. "Dumbass, you really think you can defeat a former Fairy Tail Wizards, you must be more cocky then." Wave clenched his hands tightly. "Just watch I will defeat you all even it costs me my life, as for you Akame, you're completely damn nuts leaving your sister like this, but I will be the one to save her cause she doesn't deserve your help or your kind of pity!" The man leaped away into the air.

"Quite the stubborn jerk." Levy huffed.

Lily sighed with his eyes closed. "He's too blinded to see what the bigger picture of the suffering the Empire is causing."

Akame had thoughts of her sister. "Times we spend together before we were separated from each other." Levy noticed the other girl's behavior. "Akame..." The other girl then had her usual serious look. "No doubt, Kurome will accept my challenge and meet up with me later."

With that Wave left the forest while glancing at Akame and the wizards. "Akame isn't chasing me nor is the others, I hate to admit it, but those wizards are strong," Then Levy's words went through his head. _"Wendy Marvel has Healing Magic which should get rid of the drugs effects."_

Wave was admitted that was surprising news to hear. "Even if those guys are telling me the truth, I won't let them kill Kurome." However something appeared in front of him. "Well, well, if isn't the country hick." Wave gritted his teeth seeing the Demon Panther Leon. "Damn it, what you do want?"

"Such a pity, that you've continued Run's plan..." Leon replied with a grin. Hearing that caused Wave to gasp in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Leon chuckled. "You think you can make a difference, please a country hick like you can't, cause you're so naive, ha, ha, ha!" That struck a nerve to Wave. "What the hell is your point?!"

Leon just face palmed with amusingly laugh. "Ha, ha, such thick headed bastard you are, I wonder if Run was just as stupid as his plan was?" Wave gave off hateful expression which the Demon panther found amusing. "Heh, striking a nerve am I, pity your friend blonde wasn't strong enough to defeat a Demon, he was a wash-up failure." Wave growled deeply at the Demon. "Take that back or else."

Leon just smirked at the young man's anger. "Its not a insult its fact, the fact is that you and your teammates don't realize that all of you are nothing but pawns for this Empire, I learned from time to time that this Empire likes to make the weak suffer while the stronger live, that is if the strong is killed by stronger people, in other words like Run, Seryu, Koro, and Bols, they got themselves killed in the end, those that aren't strong just die like little weak insects."

Wave drew his sword but activated his Imperial Arms once again. "GRAND CHARIOT!" Once he was in his armor and pointed his sword at the Demon. "LISTEN HEAR, RUN IS A NICE MAN, I WILL MAKE SURE HIS PLAN IS REALIZED EVEN IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!"

Leon started to cackle. "SUCH WORDS COMING FROM A THICK HEADED HUMAN LIKE RUN WAS!" Wave heard enough of this. "I WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" The two charged at each other while making battle cries.

Gajeel felt a strange scent in the air and something powerful. "I have a strange feeling." He glanced at Lily and Levy who shared the same feeling nodding in respond. "Listen Akame, get back to the base, I have feeling something is in the capital, just go the three of us will return soon."

Akame was understanding what the iron Dragon Slayer was getting at but he seemed serious. "Very well, but I shall stay here for a 10 minutes, after all I can just leave my friends."

Levy and Lily smiled at her.

Gajeel scoffed as he turned away. "No need to get all touchy feely." With that he and two former Fairy Tail members left the forest while Akame jumped onto a tree branch. "Be careful."

Meanwhile in another part of the capital streets.

Natsu ignites his hands into flames and together a large fireball then threw at a few guards. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" The guards will burned to a crisp and dropped on the ground.

Happy saw a few buildings damaged. "I think you were too brutal." Natsu just grinned. "Come on, its better than killing them besides its suppose to be brutal." The blue exceed just sighed. "That's what I deal with every once and while."

Leone dashed through the defeated guards. "Thanks, I owe you two." But she quickly licked Natsu's ear making the pinkette boy jumped in surprise with a flustered expression with his hand on his ear. "What the hell was that for?" The blonde just chuckled innocently. "So innocent like Tatsumi."

A large man light blonde hair that reached down to his lower back part wielding a large steel sword. "To think these Night Raid has such wizard, they're tough, no matter I shall fight to the death."

General Draco.

A tall muscular man with a bald head, wearing a male Temple fist fighter uniform with a few other fighters behind him. "I will fight to the death and break these bastards bones then crush them into dust."

Fist Fighter Moco

Leone came dashing through with quick speed then kicked a few fighters into a fews while grabbing others by their heads and breaking their necks.

Moco was little fazed but then charged ahead. "Time to..." He was stopped by hand grabbing his neck. "What the..." Leone had her head lowered. "To think a punk like you serving this Empire, I shall sent you to hell!" She punched the man sending him into the large line of trees.

Just then the General Draco came out of nowhere. "Look out!" Natsu leaped towards the man with a flaming fist. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He punched the general in the face sending him crashing into another tree.

The general slide onto the ground defeated as Leone punched him in the jaw breaking it. "Sorry, it had to be done." Natsu sighed. "Hey, no problem, after seeing this stuff I will have to get used to it."

Happy shared the same thing. "We should get going, our mission is done." The two humans nodded.

End of chapter.


	33. Killing the Sister Part 2

Chapter 33: Killing the Sister Part 2

In the forest, Najenda, Susanoo, Erza, and Lucy were at a open area surrounded by trees.

"Is where we're suppose to meet these people?" Lucy asked.

Just then a footsteps were heard from ahead another dirt trail lead on the other side. "They're here." Najenda whispered.

Curly red haired man with two other people wearing hooded robes. "I'm Cody, a man from one the villages that Bols a member of the Jaegers destroyed." Erza and Lucy gasped.

"I'm sure you want revenge on Bols, correct?" Najenda asked.

Hearing that only made Erza and Lucy gasped even more with horror.

One of the other hood strangers pulled back their hoods revealing a young dark blue haired with two pig tails that went straight to her mid back, the girl had a darkened face. "Yes, my name is Vicky, that mask bastard burned down a village I lived in, my parents, my little sister, all of my friends gone." She took out a picture of her and her family with smiles on their faces.

"That's right..." Another stranger pulled back their hoody and revealed to be a young man with browned spiky hair. "My name is Andre, Bols killed my mother in another village along with friends of hers." The man clenched his hands. "I wanted to kill that man but we found he escaped while his family left, but there's no doubt he went to back the Empire, I can't think of anywhere else he'd go to, once we find we will kill him but not before we torture him..."

Lucy abruptly shouted. "Stop it!" Everyone looked at the blonde girl. "Look, I know Bols is an enemy but he's really a nice man..." The man gasped in realization. "Its you, Lucy, you and your friends are the reason that man is still alive!"

Erza knew things were about to get ugly so she raised her hand. "Listen, my friends had a reason for saving him..."

Najenda clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention. "Enough, listen I know you three are angry at Bols for his actions so I won't go against that but listen to what Lucy has to say..." The man gritted his teeth but had to listen so he and the two others looked at Lucy as the girl took a deep breath. "Listen, I know what Bols did and his actions can't be washed away, but he does feel terrible for what he did, believe me I can see it in his eyes, I know he wore a mask, but he told me and some of my friends he would accept his fate, but he truly feels terrible for what he did."

Andre just scoffed. "You expect us to believe that load of crap?" Lucy glared at the man. "I don't care if you believe me or my friends, but its the truth, Bols is nice, but like I said I know what he did can't be erased but, give him a chance to atone for his sins."

The three teenagers turned away and went to behind a few trees and began to whisper until they reappeared from the trees. "Three of us shall, decide and talk later to Najenda about this at your base, but no interference if Bols is sentence to death."

Lucy was about to say something until Erza put her arm out. "Alright, we understand." Despite that condition she didn't want to accept it but had to.

Najenda could tell this was hard on the two but they had to accept whatever the three decided about Bols' fate.

Meanwhile the battle between Wave and Leon was starting.

Leon punched his fist forward which Wave did the same as their fists collided. "Not bad for a Demon but my Armor is strong..." He then saw the Panther Demon smirking. "Who said I was trying to destroy your Armor..." Wave was confused until he felt his energy being drained which made he kneel down while groaning in pain. "FIST DRAIN." Wave panted heavily. "Damn it, normally I wouldn't be this tired so fast, but it seems my fight against Akame has drained much out of me, not mention this Demon is stronger."

Leon then gave a malicious smile and crossed his arms. "Hate to say it, but such a human like you isn't strong enough to beat me." Wave stood up then leaped up into the air. "GRAND FALL!" He kicked to the ground where demon was but he was gone. "I'm also fast too." Wave gritted his teeth when suddenly stone rocks came flying directly at Wave which dealt some damage on his armor which sent Wave crashing into the wall.

There was Dr Stylish approaching his former teammate. "Very pity a country boy like you isn't strong enough." He winked at him then he turned his attention to Leon. "Let me handle this."

Leon growled but then again the doc does creep him out. "Very well." He dashed away into alleyway.

For Wave would be creeped out like when he and the doctor first met but something was on his mind. "Question, why did you kill Seryu and Koro, but even more so why did you chose to work with Tartaros?"

Dr Stylish smiled maliciously."I admit I was quite shocked to be reborn as a Demon, but this power I felt was even more stronger than I felt when I had Perfector, but right now, also Tartaros has more power than any human in this world, including their Hellscore or other stuff interested me as well, but first off about Seryu, she was nothing more but psycho brat following the footsteps of such a human like Captain Orge, admittedly I did create those weapons for her even those metal arms for her to become stronger, but she was nothing but a waste of time, there's one more thing, I learned that her mentor was getting such bribes from a oil Merchant, cause he would get himself into trouble."

Wave gasped in shock at this but confused. "What the hell you are talking about?" Dr Stylish smiled. "The captain told me one day while he drank some beau's, he would pay the oil merchant in order to make sure that others would take his fall for his crimes, he also mentioned awhile back before he was he killed he framed a man who was suppose to be married but sadly the man was sentenced to death while his future wife was left all alone."

Wave was very horrified at this revelation. "Captain Ogre was framing people with the help of an oil merchant just so he can save his own life." Remembering something that Akame said to him. _"Do you have any idea what Empire did to keep those that opposed their policies?"_

This information was making Wave feel more horrified. _"Was this what Akame also talking about, does Empire do anything to keep others shut about such things to save themselves?"_

Dr Stylish cleared his throat. "Anyway working Tartaros has been such a treat learning about their technology, everything they have, that's when I invented new Imperial Arms superior to my Perfector." He then put the gloves back in his coat's pocket. "However I won't reveal their power just yet instead..." He began to grow taller and his body soon beginning to change to dark rock solid from head to his legs which were merging with the ground until he was taller than other building including the palace.

"ETHERIOUS FORM: GIANT SOLID STONE MODE!" He proclaimed with both arms raised in the air he looked down directly at Wave who seemed surprised. "What the hell..."

The Doctor let out a monstrous roar. "Struggle if you like country boy, but in moments you'll be crushed like a insect!" He motioned his giant stone hand into fist then moved forward straight to his former teammate but Wave collided his sword with the doctor's fist but the attack was too powerful that the young country man was sent down causing the man crashing into the ground.

Makoto from inside the throne heard that noise. "What was that?" Minister Honest was a bit nervous. "It seems that more trouble happening, no matter nothing than the soldiers can deal with."

Wave struggled to get on his feet but was breathing heavily with more of his armor already beginning to breaking apart. "Damn it, if I take another attack my armor will deactivate and I will be even more vulnerable."

Dr Stylish smiled maliciously at this. "Still standing but barely, one more attack and your armor is done leaving you unprotected. " Wave had to admit that was true even he did find another way to avoid attack he doesn't know what else Dr Stylish can do. "Killing you will be fun not to mention if Kurome finds out she'll feel so lonely until she dies of heart break." He turned his other his hand into a fist and prepared for another attack.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" A breath attack was soon fired right into the scientist's face. "What the hell?!" Gajeel appeared in his Iron Shadow Dragon form with Lily and Levy behind him but Akame was no where to be seen.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" Levy wrote the word fire in mid-air and flames were sent directly at the mad scientist's face.

Lily slashed the doctor's chest with his sword but did only little damage.

Wave saw his chance and retreated back to the Empire but as he did he felt greatly frustrated. "Damn it, those guys are so strong, even with my Imperial Arms I wasn't strong enough to beat a Demon." He hissed in pain from the damage he took.

Dr Stylish smirked but had another ideas as he reverted back to his original form and threw down a smokescreen bomb. "Let's finish this later, tomorrow." He climbed one of the nearby buildings and glide away into the air.

"Let's return to the base." Gajeel commanded as his friends nodded.

Meanwhile Wave arrived at the Empire's entrance.

Kurome was looking down at him. "Are you alright?" The country man looked to see his teammate safe and sound. "I could ask you the same thing."

The girl lowered her head in sadness. "Yes, however Kylie and his team were killed by the Demons, Akame was supposedly be the one I assume, but it looks like the Demons found us." She remembered she tried to attack Fang but couldn't due to his Neo-bomb Curse. "I also learned that rebel tribes penetrated the palace's defenses, apparently it was some survivors from the northern tribes."

Suddenly Kurome lift off Wave's shirt which surprised him greatly. "What's the big idea?" She observed his body seeing wounds. "Some of your armor has been coated in poison, not mention those Demons Dr Stylish and Leon did a number on you, so be careful."

Wave sighed. "I do have my Armor, so I should be fine." But that was a lie, he felt frustrated inside remembering the times he fought against the Demons and wizards couldn't even defeat one of them.

Kurome sighed. "I suppose so, anyway, just get some rest before the final battle." Wave decided to speak. "Kurome, is Akame going to be on your finally killing list?"

Kurome smiled innocent before it got malicous. "Of course, I want to kill her but if I should get be killed its fine, but either way which way is fine."

Hearing such stuff like that from Akame was one thing but hearing that from Kurome was making Wave feel more uneasy than ever. _"This is bullshit, how can those two be so fine with killing each other?"_ Kurome noticed her friend was very troubled. "Something wrong?"

That wasn't the only thing bothering Wave. _"Not only that Dr Stylish states that Seryu's mentor Captain Ogre was taken bribes from an oil merchant to put the blame on others to save his own life."_

At Night Raid's base, every single member was having a meeting.

Najenda had everyone meet in the dining having a early dinner, after eating and to make a statement. "Shadow Movement was destroyed, but by the Demons of Tartaros." Everyone gasped expect for Akame who seemed a bit sad. "Akame was once part of that group once. Hearing that made everyone gasp knowing that must've felt hard for Akame seeing her former teammates being killed right in front of her. "We also received word that the former Prime Minister will be here a half hour, so Gajeel, Mine, Tatsumi, Levy, Pantherlily, you guys will escort them to the nearby encampment safely."

The five nodded.

Akame was stretching out her body looking very relaxed as Leone giggled. "I see you like the exrotic massage I gave you." Everyone gasped while some screaming in embarrassment as Akame punched the blonde girl in the face. "Don't say that in front everyone here!"

Taran was bit embarrassed about this. _"To think that woman says stuff like that."_ Leone was puzzled as a few question marks appeared above her head. "What's wrong, I just accidently grabbed you in the wrong place which you liked." Akame punched the blond woman in the face again making her fall on her back again.

Lubbock felt jealous that he pulled his hair back while tilting his head back. "Damn it, that's not fair!" Erza was speechless but her face was red.

Tatsumi sighed. "No need to inform us more."

Elfman had his hands on his face completely flabbergasted. "That's so not manly!"

Lisanna facepalmed. "Oh brother."

Mira's face was red and she had her hand in front of her mouth "Oh my."

Wendy and Lucy's face went red as tomato as steam appeared from their heads.

Natsu felt a bit creeped out. "This chick is nuts."

Carla huffed. "The mouth of this young lady."

Gajeel just scoffed. "Can this chick be more of big mouth."

Levy put her hands in front of her mouth. "How embarrassing this is."

Gray shivered. "So creepy!"

Najenda cleared her throat. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, you four shall meet Kelly and Monica trail to the west then escort them here."

Natsu grinned. "That's cool, glad they're alright!"

Happy flew up happily. "Aye!"

Lucy was relieved herself too. "I see, they're alive and well."

Wendy shared the same feeling. "That's good to know."

Najenda then looked towards Akame. "Akame, I will allow you to fight Kurome, kill her if you must." Hearing that made most of the wizards feel sad. "If you're ok, then you can bring the others that don't have missions now, as for me I will be here with Susanoo, Lubbock, and Leone, we will waiting here for three people from the Revolutionary army."

Late at night Akame was sitting on a hill looking a bit nervous but also had another thought on her mind. "Wendy has such magic to cure Kurome, even so my sister won't listen to me nor will leave the Empire if that happens then I will have to kill her." Just then Gray approached her. "Shouldn't you be resting?" She realize Gray was in his boxers making her face red before turning her head away. "Your clothes!"

Gray gasped in surprise. "Crap!" But he shook his head. "Never mind that, I wanted to talk about something, which is about Kurome." Hearing that made Akame raise an eyebrow. "From what you said before, it seems like Kurome's heart is not only being wrapped, but also left in despair and sadness, think about it, when she had her comrades like Natala and others with her she was happy, when she reunited with you, it made her even more happy."

Akame had to agree with that. "Yes, we spend more time with each other to make up for the time we've been apart." Gray then stood by the girl's side. "Listen, losing a friend or a family is sad, but killing each other isn't right, its just wrong, I mean I couldn't bring myself to kill my own father even if he was being controlled by Keyes and depsite the people he killed." His eyes started to form tears at the memory of his father and stating that he couldn't bring himself to kill to him.

Hearing that made Akame feel sorry for the man but sighed. "I wish it was that easy, maybe things are a little easier in Earthland than I thought." She then took Gray's hand which surprised him. "I do appreciate your concern about my feelings, somehow I wish people in our world will like you and your friends from Fairy Tail...no from Earthland, then our world wouldn't be as bad as it is now."

Gray smiled at her as Akame removed her hand from his. "Anyway, tomorrow my battle against Kurome will be tough." Gray had a request. "I want come along."

"We do too." Behind them was Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane.

Wendy approached with Carla in her arms. "Count us in too, besides if anyone of you gets hurt, I'll heal you."

Akame shook her head. "No, this is between us sisters."

Elfman decided to speak. "That's true, it is your problem, but we are your friends, we help each other out."

"He's right, no matter what is going between you and your sister, we stick together." Lisanna agreed.

"Also, who knows if the other Demons or this Wave guy will show up." Mirajane added.

Taran also approached them. "Yes, I maybe have the disease, but that won't stop me now, I mean Fairy Tail has such beliefs, a belief that other dark guilds didn't have nor does this Empire, so I will keeping fighting."

Gray had to say something too. "They're right, also there might be chance that Kurome might bring someone else besides her puppets, so if someone were follow her or if the Demons show up, we shall eliminate them and fulfill your wish."

Akame just stared for a moment but then gave them a small smile. "Very well." The others smiled at the girl's acceptance.

As night finally came Kurome was preparing for the fight, putting on her coat, and grabbed Yatsufusa as she opened the door to her surprise was Wave standing in her way seeing the look on his face. "Wave, what are you doing?"

The look on his face showed he wasn't so pleased. "You know why I'm here, you're going to meet up with Akame, right?"

Kurome scoffed as she looked away. "Yeah, and what's it to you, this between me and her."

Wave clenched his hands. "Before we go further I have a question, why did you control Natala, and other people with Yatsufusa?" Kurome had that answer. "So that we could be together, if I can kill my sister, I will turn her into my puppets as well until the day I die then we can truly be together."

"But if that's the case then why didn't you do that to Run?" Wave asked.

Hearing that made Kurome quiet. "I don't know, I normally would but..." She then remembered the words from the three take Over Siblings.

 _"Using the deceased especially those that were your friends to do your dirty work isn't right." Lisanna's stated._

 _"Its sad when we lose friends or a family member, but someone told me those that pass on will live in our hearts as long as we can remember them." Elfman added._

 _Mira had her eyes shut closed. "We understand your reasons of leaving the Empire, however when Akame told us you wanted to Natala to stay by your side, I think what you really mean is that you won't move forward whenever those are you close to you die."_

Kurome shook her head. "I don't know, but that doesn't matter, I will fight my sister or die trying!" Wave gritted his teeth and didn't move an inch. "I won't let you leave, we're teammates are we, that's a reason to stop you, if you leave I'll report to the commander or we both can leave together!"

Kurome did understand why Wave felt about this but she made up her mind. "Wave..." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, This action caught him by surprise for only a moment which gave Kurome time to punch him in the stomach causing the young man to break the kiss making him fall to the floor. "I'm sorry, if you really are my teammate then you will let me go." She left him to only to stare at her mumbling some her name before he fainted. "Kurome..."

In Earthland four strange figures wearing cloaks were walking through a mountain trail.

One was wearing a plaster mask, blue dress, blue pants, blue shorts, high heel knee boots, and a red cape with hood over the head who stopped for a moment before continuing walking ahead with the three walking behind. "Heh, heh, looks like we're on the right trail, its time for us to get our comrades back."

End of chapter.


	34. Kill the Sister Part 3

Chapter 34: Kill the Sister Part 3

Later that night.

Everyone went to their missions as Najenda was preparing to meet up with the three teenagers as she went out with Susanoo and Leone who was a bit bored. "Man, I should be helping the others and kicking ass." The blonde chick felt a shiver go down her spine as Najenda's metal hand fingers was making sounds. "Uh, not that its a bad thing..."

Lubbock felt a bit nervous. "Don't get on her bad side."

Just then something flew out of the trees and landing in front of them was the Demon Harpy Beni or rather Sayo. The former general was shocked so were the others.

Lubbock prepared to take out his Imperial Arms The Dimension Formation Shambhala. "Its that bird Demon from Tartaros!"

Leone activated her Lionel and transformed into her beast form. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Susanoo prepared to take out his Rotator weapon.

Najenda put her arm out front of the man."Hold it Susanoo..." The Human Imperial Arms stood still and lowered his weapon. "Understood."

Leone just scoffed but obeyed the boss.

Lubbock didn't argue and did what the woman he loved said.

Sayo looked at the assassins. "I apologize for my sudden appearance, but I would like to speak with you all including Najenda boss of Night Raid, I'm Sayo Tatsumi's childhood friend, I have a request but before that I need to tell you something..." Najenda was little unsure and felt unbelievable about this but decided to let her speak. "Make it quick, we have three people coming here soon."

At old ruined church.

Akame walked inside and saw her sister standing in the aisle, in her sister's hand was one pocky sticks while had one in her mouth. "Here, have snack before we start our fight."

The two sat on down on two seperate benches next to each other. "I'm sure you remember this place, so do I because its when you betrayed us."

Memories of the two sisters went through their heads, other children that they knew went their into minds as well. "The kids we grew up with were by our sides but sadly they didn't make it through the training grounds we were force to be in." Kurome said taking a sip from the pocky stick.

Then a memory on the day they reunited came to to their minds as Akame is hugged by her sister. "We reunited sometime later in this church, we had Natala and Gin with us." Akame did remember that how happy they were together.

Kurome smiled sadly. "Yes, once we reunited we trained each other with our swords, we took baths together, and slept together." Then one finally memory came to her head, one that she ran to the church to find her sister after learning about her defecting. "You left me alone here, you betrayed the Empire, I swear I would find and kill you."

Outside in the church was Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, Gray, Wendy, Taran, and Carla were behind a wall next to one of the broken glass windows listening to the two talking.

Gray clenched his hand tightly. "Man, this is bad."

Elfman put his hand on his shoulder. "Listen, we can't help her yet if necessary."

Wendy agreed. "He's right, until..." Just then there was a sound in the distant from the forest. "What was that?"

Carla heard that too and so did the others. "It would seem some enemies might be coming this way."

Mirajane had a bad feeling. "Alright, Elfman, Lisanna and I shall go find out what the sound is, Gray, Wendy, Taran, and Carla, all four of you hide in the trees as soon as Akame and Kurome start their fight."

The snacks that Akame and Kurome were eating were almost gone. "Reminiscing like is sure relaxing." She looked her older sister. "Let's stay forever like this..."

Akame smiled at the offer. "I'm alright with that, however if you leave this Empire then things can go back to what it was before." Kurome laughed at what she heard. "You never cease to amaze me, in your current position I won't let you making demands." Her young sister's eyes became dark. "If you prove yourself worthy, how strong we may be, I still may find place for at the Empire." Her eyes softened. "If you do then we fight together like we did before."

Akame already had that answer. "You know I can't do that." Her sister just chuckled seemingly knew that would be her answer then drew her sword as Natala and Doya appeared. "Let's finish..." She coughed blood out. "This once and for all."

The two sisters began their fight as Gray, Wendy and Carla quickly moved quickly into the trees.

Natala tried to slash the former Imperial warrior with his spear but Akame began to dodge as well just as Doya began to kick her but was blocked by Akame's own kick attacks then leaped back.

Akame jumped out of the window continuing her dodging from the puppets attacks, then her sister came charging at her with her sword but Akame blocked it with her own sword. "Sister, you really are stubborn are you, things would be different if you didn't run away!"

"You haven't gave this Empire thought about its true nature!" Akame backed away staring at her younger sister. "We were nothing more than pawns doing the Empire's dirty work, that includes our comrades that died."

Kurome shook her head. "That doesn't mean you should've left the Empire, they died for the sake of their missions!"

Akame could see things were getting complicated. "That sadness was created by the government's doing if we can overcome their leaders, our comrades might understand!" Kurome charged towards her sister who charged at each. "Such selfish excuse!"

Natala came from behind Akame but then he tackled by a water impact. "What the?" Kurome wondered.

Snapjaw appeared with a smirk as Natala was sent crashing into a several trees. "Such a pityful human he is."

Akame gritted her teeth. "Damn, just what we need."

"Its a Demon." Wendy whispered in surprise. "But that wasn't where the sound was coming from."

Gray gasped in realization. "Not good, there must be other demons out there."

Carla sprout her wings out. "Let's go..." She was stopped by a mothman creature that snatched her away taken to the opposite direction behind them.

Wendy held out her hand. "Fast wind that run heaven...Vernier!" She increased her speed.

Wendy quickly leaped up towards the mothman. "Sky Dragon's Claw!" She kicked the mothman in the back releasing the white exceed.

Just then Dr Stylish appeared to be gliding with his wings smirking. "peek-a-boo I see little wizards."

Carla flew next to her owner. "Child, looks like one demon showed up, but where did that mothman thing come from?"

Rachena came giggling from one of the trees. "My, one of dear insects was knocked down, no worry, this spider shall not let flies get away."

Kurome heard the commotion. "Great, those Fairy Tail meddlers are here not to mention Dr Stylish and the spider demon."

Gray stood by his friends. "Let's take them on!" Wendy and Carla nodded as the white exceed transformed into her human form.

The former scientist from the Jaegers was impressed. "My such interesting cat you are, I probably might what to use you for an experiment."

"Like hell we'd let that happen!" Gray protested as he looked at Taran. "Taran take care of the that piranha demon while we deal with these two!"

The psychic wizard nodded as she ran but quickly took a glance at Gray. "He's really the coolest guy." She blushed a bit but shook her head then to fight the Demon.

Wendy glared at the other two Demons. "Let's fight!"

Dr Stylish chuckled amusingly with his glasses glowing. "Yes, then when I defeat you pests I'll use you for my experiment."

Rachena smiled showing her fangs. "Come at us little flies."

Akame was a bit worried seeing the Demons here but are fighting against the others. "Damn, this plan isn't going well."

Meanwhile the three Take Over Siblings were investigating the sound and came to a open area.

Just then Saki, Kay, and Fang appeared before the three humans.

"Looks like we got some humans here." Fang chuckled with a smirk.

"Too bad, their human tales shall come to end." Kay added.

Saki's body had dark electric surges sparking from her body. "Let's see, what you humans can do."

Lisanna transformed into her cat soul, Elfman turned into his Beast soul form, and Mirajane turned into her Satal Soul form. "Bring it on!"

Elfman growled. "Let's show what a man can do!"

Mirajane giggled a bit. "Not all of us are men."

Back at the old church

Snapjaw took out a chain with two strange demonic like fish attached on each side. "Check this out humans, Water Acid Spray." He put the one of the demonic fishes close to his mouth like using a flute and a water like acid sprayed towards Kurome but then she was pushed out the way but her comrade was consumed in the acid that he melted away much to Kurome's horror. "Natala!" She turned to the Demon with a glare on her face.

"Natala..." Akame whispered in shock.

Kurome was left horrified at this scene but shook as she tried to charged forward to slash the piranha demon. "Damn you!" Snapjaw swung his hand and smacked the young girl to the ground.

"No Kurome!" Akame yelled. Her sister fell onto the ground and gritted her teeth in pain. "Doya attack!"

Doya leaped into the air and fired her pistols at the Snapjaw but he didn't feel the bullets hurt him. "Stupid cowgirl, you can't hurt my skin with those pea shooters ." The Demon took a deep breath and hurled out a large purple like gunk of sludge. "Water Sludge Gunk!" Doya gasped quietly as purple like sludge of water consumed the cowgirl's body until she was nothing but a melted corpse leaving her half of her hat.

Snapjaw then grabbed Kurome by her neck. "Stupid brat, you think you could defeat me!" Then he felt something kick him which made him flinch a bit that let him drop Kurome.

Wave appeared in his Grand Chariot. "I won't let anyone hurt Kurome, especially Demons like you..." He noticed Akame. "I see you're here like you said you'd be, I attempt to save Kurome and get away from here."

Akame was confused and wondered what the man meant.

Snapjaw just smirked. "Such words coming from a weak human." Wave took offensive to that. "I will defeat you, no matter what!" He leaped up and did a kick. "GRAND FALL!" His foot landed straight down but Snapjaw caught his attack with his bare hand. "Did you really think I'll let you kick me again?" He slammed Wave into the ground roughly as Grand Chariot armor was beginning to shatter.

"WAVE!" Kurome screamed in horror as the man was knocked out as Snapjaw turned to younger girl and swung his fish chain and then chained up.

Taran's eyes glowed blue and she put her arm pointing forward. "Psychic control!" Snapjaw was lift up into the air and was sent crashing into the trees.

Akame was amazed at this. "So strong..." Taran smiled but was feeling a bit dizzy Kurome saw her chance but Akame stood in her way. "Fight me remember!"

Kurome smiled at this. "With pleasure."

Meanwhile in the west there was a large trail with open area and there Gajeel and the others met the Prime Minister and his daughter.

"You're girl and the old man we saved." Gajeel pointed out.

Chouri chuckled. "Ha, ha, yes my daughter and I owe you and your friends, we would've been dead if you didn't show up."

Levy giggled. "It was nothing, thought Taran another member that helped but she isn't with us now." Lily nodded. "She too helped out on saving you two."

Spear smiled. "Tell her that my father and I said thank you."

Chouri then had something occur to him. "Question, which one of you men will have honor of marrying my daughter Spear?"

Gajeel, Lily, Tatsumi jumped in surprise. "SAY WHAT?!" Mine's eyes twitched while Levy grumbled. "Gajeel..."

Lily had a anime vein on his head. "No offense but human women don't suit me."

Gajeel spoke out loudly looking flabbergasted. "NO TIME FOR THAT, LET'S GET YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER TO THE ENCAMPMENT!"

Spear growled as she gave the group a cold stare. "My name is Spear, get it?" Gajeel grumbled. "Yes...Spear."

Tatsumi felt a little nervous. "She's a bit scary."

Chouri sighed. "Once again she scares away men even her suitors."

Levy facepalmed. "Once again Gajeel is being his jerk self."

Lily had his arms crossed. "Things will get awkward as usual."

A half hour later the gang had arrived at the encampment.

Chouri and his daughter were arriving with a few rebel soldiers along with the Extase User Bianca. "The former Prime Minister and his daughter Spear have arrived!" The other soldiers cheered.

Spear glanced at the Gajeel and Tatsumi smiling at the two. "I do have to admit you two are quite men." She winked at them.

Iron Dragon Slayer's face was flustered that he turned away scoffing. "Shut up, daddy's little girl."

Levy huffed. "Don't be a jerk. "However she had other thoughts. _"You stay away from Gajeel, loudmouth brat!"_

Mine grumbled to herself as she grabbed Tatsumi's arm which surprised the boy. "Please don't let that girl take you." Tatsumi was confused but feeling the pinkette sniper wrapped his arm with hers made him feel flustered.

Lily just chuckled.

Spear and Chouri went into the encampment accompanied by Bianca the Extase User(The girl from manga series of Akame Ga Kill and I gave her a name).

"Mission successful." Mine stated. "Now let's return to the base." The other group nodded.

Meanwhile in the west side of the forest.

Natsu and his friends went to find Kelly and Monica sitting on a large rock nearby the river stream.

"Hey!" Natsu called running towards the girls.

Lucy waved as she followed the pinkette dragon slayer. "Hey over here!"

"Aye!" Happy called out flying next to his partner Natsu.

Monica and Kelly responded by getting from the rock and running towards the other worlders. "Its Natsu!" The pinkette boy turned all white until the girls embraced him. "Oh, you're alright!"

Lucy, Happy, and Erza were dumbfounded. "Say what?"

The two girls noticed the others. "Lucy, Erza, and Happy, glad you're alright too!" The two girls let the pinkette boy go and ran up to the girls embracing them.

"What is with the hugs all of the sudden?" Lucy asked breathed out.

Erza wasn't feel much squeeze in her case. "Guess, this might a thank you."

Monica and Kelly corrected themselves. "Sorry, we just get carried away when we see our friends, some the revolutionary army has some of our friends from other villages we knew since childhood."

"That explains it, who are they?" Happy asked.

Monica and Kelly then had worrisome looks on their faces and this didn't get un-noticed. "Andre, Cody, and Vicky, see the three are friends of ours, in fact they victims of what happened to their villages."

Erza and Lucy were realizing what the two girls were talking about. _"Do they mean..."_

"Their villages were burned down including the people that were their friends and families..." Hearing that confirmed Lucy and Erza guess however Natsu was confused. "Is that so, let's crush this jerk!"

Just then a pound on the head was struck on Natsu by Lucy. "Idiot, they mean Bols, remember he told us that he burned the people in the villages that were under suspicion of aiding the Revolution."

The pinkette boy and blue Exceed gasped. "What?"

Flashback scene.

 **Andre, Cody, and Vicky were in another clearing in the forest talking with Monica and Kelly.**

 **The two girls were shocked after some words came out of their childhood friend's mouths. "Bols needs to pay for his crimes." Vicky stated with darkened face. "Take us to him, if you know where he is." Cody added.**

 **The two girls hesitated and clenched their hands tightly until Andre spoke next. "Take us to that masked bastard now!"**

Flashback ends.

Monica gritted her teeth. "After learning what our friends want, I have feeling they want to kill Bols." Natsu growled while clenching his hands hearing that. "Damn it, this isn't right, we saved him and now he's going to..." He stopped the feeling of a hand on his shoulder which was Lucy's. "Natsu, remember Bols said he would accept his fate, we can't interfere no matter how much it hurts, believe me this isn't fair, all we can do now is hope that the three rebels will spare Bols."

Happy was sad at this trying to hold back at tears. "She's right, this world isn't like ours, Najenda told us that."

Erza cleared her throat. "Anyway, let's get the two girls back to the base."

Akame and Kurome continued their duel as they collided their swords together as Taran struggled on her feet. _"This is bad, the disease is starting to take effect than I figured, that hearing power I used before must've been the reason, but no matter, I must keep fighting against the Demon."_

Snapjaw came knocking down two large trees that knocked a few more next to them. "I'm really mad now, time for me to get serious!" His body began to change titanium steel. **"Titanium Steel Mode!"**

Taran felt the power from the Demon and it was powerful. "This power, its stronger than I'd expect, but I have to fight." She put her hands together and magic circle formed between her hands and psychic beam of energy was sent directly at the Demon. "Psychic Beam!" The attack made contact on the Demon's chest creating an explosion and smoke.

The smoke cleared and where the attack hit there wasn't damage let alone the Demon didn't flinch. "What the?" Taran said confused and surprised. The Demon Piranha smiled widely. "This steel titanium armor is stronger than what the Nine Demon Gate Torafuzor had, there any attack won't lay at scratch on me."

Taran gritted her teeth. "Damn it, I hope the others return soon."

Lamy came spinning towards Taran giggling. "Fu, fu, fu, time for a skanky girl to meet your end."

Akame came and kicked the bunny demon in the face sending her crashing into the church window.

Meanwhile at the battle between Take Over Siblings and the Demons.

Kay had his dark particle wrapped around the Lisanna's body. "I can't get free." She struggled to get free. Mira swiped the particle tentacles with her demon claws which released her sister. "Thanks big sis."

Elfman then transformed his arm into stone. "Beast Arm: Stone Bull!" Saki then launched one of her hands becoming an electrified fist. " **THUNDER FIST!"** The two fists collided making both opponents slide backwards but Elfman felt a pain his hand he used to attack. "Is this some kind of paralysis?"

Saki giggled. "Yes, that's my Dark Static curse, if my attack makes contact like how our fists did just now then there's a 50 percent of you getting paralyzed."

Lisanna tried to scratch the Neo-Necromancer Demon multiple times but to no avail. "Man, this isn't working." Kay chuckled. "Yes, my body is just like Master Keyes, though I got his power after he was defeated."

Lisanna groaned. "This is getting tough."

Elfman shared the same feeling. "Yeah, but we have to man up and defeat these bastards." Mira thought of an idea. "I have an idea, first let's get these Demons closer so we can corner them together." She whispered to her siblings were nodded.

Lisanna continued to swap at Kay but still no contact which Kay laughed showing his teeth with drool sticking to each teeth. "Heh, heh, foolish human girl."

Elfman was feeling a bit paralyzed but stood up. "This won't be easy, but..." His body began to transform. **"Weretiger Form!"** He dashed towards Saki and tackled her with fullbody tackle sending her crashing into Fang causing an explosion on Saki's body. "No!" Kay shouted as his comrades landing on the ground next to him but were still breathing.

"Mirajane quicked saw her Kay getting close to the other Demons. "Now take cover!" The two did and went behind some trees and covered her hands with their arms.

Mira raised one of hands above her head and powered up a magic sphere that grew larger and larger then aimed her hand straight sending the Fang. **DEMON BLAST!"**

The attack formed into a a pillar of darkness magic and covered the entire area that the Demons were blasted by the attack that created a large explosion.

The three take Over Siblings knew it was the chance to return to the others. "Let's go!" Elfman declared as his sisters raised their arms in respond. "Yeah!"

Wendy continued her battle against Dr Stylish while Carla who was in her human form put up against Rachena and her mothman.

 **"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** The blue haired girl swung both her arms and strong wind blew towards the former Jaeger. "Stone Wall!" He took both his hands and slammed them into the ground in front and a stone wall appeared though the attack was strong but some of the attack made it through the wall. Dr Stylish blocked the attack with his arms feeling some damage. "Little brat..."

Gray placed his fist into his other hand's palm. **"ICE MAKE: ICE CANNON!"** He created a ice bazooka rocket and launched a ice cannon towards Dr Stylish's wall of stone and destroyed sending the doc crashing into the ground. "Damn you ice boy."

That struck a nerve to the ice wizard. "I hate it when people call me that!"

Rachena then swung some web from her hands and the spinning the web around in a circle until her hands were covered in web. **"WEB FIST GLOVES!"** Carla was surprised at what she was seeing. "That's new..." Mothman came behind swiping with its left claw the white cat which she noticed as she dodged the mothman's attack but felt a little scratch on the left side of her face. "That really hurt." A small wound appeared on her face.

Rachena giggled at her opponents condition. "My, my, flies will eventually let their guard done." Wendy stared back at the spider but thought of an idea so she held out her hand. "Fast wind that run heaven..." A glow appeared on her hand. **"Vernier!"** Carla felt the spell of rush flow inside her. "Thanks, child."

"I'm not done, Power of the stout that tears heaven... The glow on her hand changed the color green. **" IIE ARMS..."** Her glow grew even brighter then herself began to feel the power and so did Carla feeling such power inside her. "Thanks again, child." The white Exceed flew towards at Rachena then behind kicking her behind the head but Mothman saw a wide open for an attack and lunged towards the cat.

 **"FIRST SKY ARROW!"** Whirlwind was cloaked around one of Wendy's legs and thrusting it towards the mothman grunt and sent it flying away.

Dr Stylish growled preparing take something out of his uniform's pocket. "Time for me to get..." He was suddenly kicked behind the head. "Don't you dare lay finger on the child!"

Wendy swung her hand then a powerful tornado was genetarting and engulfed Dr Stylish in the tornado. "Nothing to be done is there!" He screamed as he fell onto the ground dizzy eyed when the tornado vanished.

Rachena hissed in frustration. "Damn it, I shall..." Elfman came crashing through some trees and slammed one of his fist onto the spider's back making her hiss in pain.

"Let us men handle this!" Elfman said in a beast voice.

Lisanna laughed sheepishly. "Not all of us are men." Mirajane came flying towards the spider. "Time for a shock: **EVIL SPARK!"** She puts her hands together onto the spider demon electrocuting her and sending the spider crashing into a several trees.

"Alright, we're on a roll!" Elfman roared cheerly.

"Dr Stylish got up and took out a pair of gloves. "Time for reveal my new Imperial Arms: Demon Perfector!" One of the red like jewels on his gloves fingers glowed as he snapped his fingers. "Demonstrate for its first Trump Card: Heal-ethsis D!" The bright glow turned dark green and then energy streams were transferred onto Rachena and the doctor himself.

Rachena felt a sense of healing flowing through her body. "Oh my, such a strange feeling." Dr Stylish fixed his glasses. "Thanks to the liquids I got from Tartaros hellcore containers, I invented the new Perfector supreme to the original Perfector I once had until I died, now we're as good as new."

Elfman jaw dropped. "This is so not manly."

Carla gritted her teeth. "To think such a doctor capable of making something for healing Demons." The former scientist chuckled while putting his hand on his cheek. "You forget little kitty, I'm scientist and so far I can't wait to create more useful items, my new Perfector has more tricks."

Mirajane had other thoughts. "We need to hurry and get back to Akame and the others."

Lisanna had to agree. "Yes, at this rate, who knows what could be happening."

Gray had to agree but had other thoughts. "Yes, but even we if do manage to damage those two, the doctor will a different move using his new Imperial Arms and who knows what other effects it might have."

Back at Night Raid's base.

Najenda was alone standing with her arms crossed with her right eye closed.

Leone was leaning against the entrance door to the base with her eyes closed too. As for Lubbock he was escort Beni or rather Sayo to the grave stone where Tatsumi's childhood friend was buried.

Flashback scene.

 **Sayo explained about what happened after bringing back to life by Kay leaving the Night Raid assassins surprised but mostly shocked as Najenda blew smoke after inhaling from her cigarette. "Are you certain you want this?"**

 **The harpy demon nodded. "Yes, I don't have much time as myself, but the least I can do is use all my power to revive Chelsea, I don't want to die as a monster but as the kind girl I was when I grew with Tatsumi and Ieyasu."**

End of flashback.

The two arrived at gravestones and one was Chelsea with her name on it and her Imperial Arms. "This shall be it." Sayo said as she walked towards the gravestone.

Lubbock had other thoughts. _"Sayo was dead when Tatsumi found her, she's back but she's leaving again without saying anything..."_ He clenched his hands tightly. "Wait, if you have some energy left, can you speak Tatsumi, he might want to see you again, after all he really missed you and Ieyasu."

Sayo smiled a little. "We'll have see." She spread apart her wings. "Wind of Life!"

The Demons of Tartaros began to feel a strange sensation in their chests.

Dr Stylish put his hand on his chest. "It seems one of our own is dying."

Rachena agreed but something was off about the feeling. "Yes, but it seems like one our own is giving away her life..."

Their enemies noticed the two Demons talking.

Snapjaw made a grunt sound. "Beni's curse power is about to vanish..."

Fang still recovering the blast from Mirajane felt the sensation. "Tsk, sounds like Beni is giving her life away, but why?"

Kay had a reason. "Despite that the human girl died, she was still alive inside Beni, why it does like mysterious."

Lamy was waking up from Akame kick. "Fu, fu, fu, I'm alive." Her face darkened a bit. "But one of our own is dying."

Saki really was confused yet wondering why Beni was dying. "Its strange, but we waste our time, retreat for now."

Fang gritted his teeth. "Ugh, very well, I was hoping to kill more humans."

Rachena then put her fingers on her hand. "Lady Saki, Fang, Snapjaw, Lamy, Rachena, and Kay, you all felt sensation, what shall we do?"

Saki had that answer. "Retreat, however Fairy Tail will come after us, so give a message..." After a few quiet minutes Rachena smiled maliciously. "Very well."

Snapjaw smiled as he reverted back to his original form. "Time for me to leave, but one thing Psychic Wizard..."

Rachena smiled narrowing her eyes at the wizards. "It seems something came up, no doubt that you wizards will come after us, so we decided to really settle things."

Carla wondered what the spider meant. "What are you talking about?"

After awhile the Demons gave Taran and Wendy, Carla, and the three Take Over Siblings their answer leaving them determined.

Elfman cracked his knuckles. "So, they want us to fight them while Night Raid takes on the the Empire."

Mirajane had a determined look on her face. "It would seem so, but we must tell boss Najenda."

Lisanna agreed. "Yes, therefore we decided which one of us will take on the Demons."

"Yes, but we must return to Akame and Taran!" Gray proclaimed loudly.

"Right!" The other shouted raising their hands up.

Taran was kneeling down on her knees. "Man, those Demons are tough."

Kurome was regaining consciousness. "Time for us bis sis...finish our duel." Akame saw her little sister still wanted to fight. "I see, very..." Wave who got up stood in front of Kurome. "Hold on, I've made a decision, I shall be taken her away!"

Akame was surprised. "What, but Kurome wanted fight even more!" Kurome hated to agree but that was the truth. "She's right, the last thing I need is for you stop me as your ally!"

Wave approached his comrade closely. "I did but before as your comrade, however things have changed." He brought the girl closer to him then he hugged her. "Now I"m stopping you as the man who loves you!"

Akame was shocked. "What?"

Taran was surprised at this. "Whoa, this is surprising." Wave closed his eyes. "The kiss, you gave Kurome, something like that caused something inside me to open, until it overcame me, and it was clear to me that the feelings that were there was when I became your ally." He broke the hug and opened his eyes at Kurome. "It took me a bit to realize it but I love you as the woman I love."

Kurome was speechless.

Akame was surprised even more had somethings to ask. "If you want to protect, how should you do that?" Wave had that answer. "We both shall defect from the Empire." Hearing that made less sense to Akame. "But what happened to changing the Empire within?" Hearing that detail caught Taran's attention.

Wave was about give that answer until Taran called out with her hand out. "Hold on." She put her hand down after getting their attention. "Wave, I know about your plan or rather Run's plan."

That took Wave by surprise including Kurome as Taran decided to explain. "Listen, no matter what you do, nothing can change as long as the Minister is around, there won't be anything done like Run's plan, the minister Honest will kill anyone that opposes the Empire's policies, when I say anyone that means those from the Empire or without outside."

Wave sighed and closed his eyes. "To be honest, I didn't want to believe Akame, but perhaps you're right, but even if I wanted to along with Run's plan, but something interferved with that and something took priory over that, which was Kurome who became the single important person to me, if I remained clueless and still thought her as my comrade, then Kurome would be dead."

Taran smiled a bit. _"I see, so he came her to make sure he leaves with her at his side."_

Wave continued what he wanted to say. "As for my duty is to stop this fight, I'll never leave Kurome's side, when man of the sea falls in loves, he gives in first!" Kurome wasn't make sense of what she heard. "What do you mean, I can't leave this Empire, it would be unforgivable!"

Wave smiled. "I forgive you, you gave it your all." Hearing that surprised Kurome even more but Akame had a question. "If you're leaving with Kurome, can you two join us?"

The country man shook his head. "No, I have no intention of the joining Revolutionary Army, so I want leave with your sister." That made a sense to Akame. "I see, so you both shall run away and disappear."

Wave nodded his head. "Yes, we shall throw everything away, my feelings for Kurome overwhelmed me so much."

Taran smiled at this. "So sweet."

Wave still needed Akame permission. "Akame, I beg you to withdraw from this fight, entrust your sister to me, I promise to make her happy." Akame took though to this and smiled a bit. "I see, Kurome is cute than other girl on this planet, so I understand how you fell for her." She turned to her sister. "Kurome, its your decision, you must make a choice, if you want to fight, I shall be your opponents."

The choices for Kurome was so overwhelming that as she pointed her sword at her sister. "No, I...I can't just leave the Empire, our comrades died for the sake of the Empire, I can't be forgiven for..."

"HOLD IT!" A voice rang out.

The gang turned to see, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman who all just arrived.

Elfman was the first to step forward. "Come on, be a man and go with Wave!"

Kurome was puzzled but little offended at the comment. "You realize I'm not a man, why are you guys butting it?!"

Lisanna put her hands on her hips. "Come on, Wave really has forgiven for what you done, he wants to take you away so you can live a happy life."

Carla had her arms crossed. "Listen to you child, you're filled with such doubt caused by such horrible things that people did you, but starting your life with Wave is the first step for you to have a bright future!"

Wendy had to speak her piece. "We also forgive the things you did, so does Wave, he wants to take you away despite what you did."

Gray had to something to say. "That's right, throwing your life away isn't make things right, not to mention its make Wave sad, so you don't have to worry!"

Kurome was about to say something until Wave grabbed her sword. "They're right, I want have a life with you, a happy one, besides since you don't come with me, I'll take you away kicking and screaming..." He transformed into his Grand Chariot Armor and destroyed Kurome's sword."

"He destroyed..." Mira began to say. "Yatsufusa." Wendy finished.

Wave brought his hand to Kurome' face. "This is the closure you need...if those ghost come to haunt, I'll make sure they're nothing but a memory..." He picked her up bride style. "So take my hand and be with me." He gave her lovingly kiss on her lips.

Mira giggled sweetly. "So sweet."

Kurome groaned while trying to wrap her head on her thoughts. "My head won't stop pounding at the wonderful things you're saying..." She jumped into Wave's arms. "Take me away from this place!" Wave hugged her again. "I will."

Akame was happy to see this. _"I see now Kurome..."_

Elfman raised his hand up. "Wave is a real man!" Wave laughed at that. "Uh thanks..."

Wave began to carry Kurome away. "We shall leave this Empire far away." Akame had an idea. "This shattered pieces of Yatsufusa shall be proof of that." Hearing that was a good idea which Wave thought so too. "Yes, if the Empire hears that story, we shall be free I suppose, we're in your debt."

Wendy had a request. "Wait, Wave, I have healing magic that restore Kurome health, at least let me..." Wave remembered that and decided to let her but asking Kurome. "What you do think..." Kurome scoffed but had to agree. "If it means that these drugs will be gone so be it..."

Kurome was put on the ground as Wendy held her hands over the girl and her her hands glowed as a few minutes Kurome began to breathe deeply which gave Wendy to stop. "I can breathe better than I can..." Wave was happy and bowed to Wendy. "I know we were enemies, but I am grateful to you Wendy."

The blue haired girl blushed and giggled. "Oh, I'm glad to help."

Kurome just glared. "Don't think, we're friends, you're still a pain including your friends!" Wendy just laughed. "Just take care of yourself and Wave."

Wave had a one question. "By the way, what kind of magic do you use?" Wendy blinked and smiled. "Oh, I use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, I learned from my mother who was an actual Dragon."

Wave and Kurome gasped in surprise. "A DRAGON TAUGHT YOUR MAGIC!"

Carla giggled. "About time they knew that."

Kurome then reached out for her sister. "Akame, big sis, I wish I can go back and be your little sister again..." Her big sister smiled. "You have great companions, I would still be your big sister. "The two put their foreheads together smiling. "Live a happy life with Wave."

Kurome had a tears coming out. "I will."

Elfman was bawling tears out. "Sisterly love is so manly!"

Wave laughed at that. "He realizes they're not men." Lisanna patted her older brother on his back. "Oh Elfman..."

Mirajane giggled feeling a bit teary eyed.

Gray smiled. "So this turned out well, I'm glad."

Wave and Kurome then left as Akame began to feel so happy. "After all these years, I can finally...trust my...sister...again..." She put her hands on her eyes crying. "Kurome..." Then she felt a hand on her shoulder which was Gray. "Don't cry, you should be happy after all this." Akame wiped away her tears. "Yes, he lost when I was going kill Kurome, but he came to stop the fight."

Elfman chuckled. "Wave is a real man."

Akame then looked at Wendy and bowed to her. "Wendy Marvel, I'm in your debt for curing my sister Kurome." Wendy blushed red and giggled. "Oh, don't mention it."

"Let's go home and report this to Najenda." Taran said as she smiled. "We can also celebrate on this fight that was stopped and that two sister finally became sisters again!"

The others cheered happily with their arms raised up.

Esdeath was lying on her bed eager for the upcoming war. "Not much longer I can hardly wait to show my new trick the Revolutionary army, including Gray fullbuster and that water girl." Then another thought came to her mind. "I wonder where Kurome and Wave are, they'll miss on the fun."

Najenda was now talking with the three rebels, Cody, Vicky, and Andre.

"I see, so you want to find Bols and judge him." The three rebels nodded at the former general.

Team Natsu just arrived with Monica and Kelly and were told what was going on.

Natsu growled at the situation. "Come on, Bols did do awful things, but he's really a nice guy, can't you just try to forget about this?!"

Erza put her hand on the fire dragon slayer's shoulder. "Enough, this hard on all of us..."

"Hold it." Everyone turned to see Bols who arrived on a horse.

Najenda was surprised. "How did you find us?" Bols looked at Team Natsu and the two girls. "I saw them from afar and followed you guys here."

The rebels took out their weapons, Vicky had a two daggers, Coby had a samurai sword and Andre then removed his cloak revealing his clothes were which fist fighter uniform as Bols put his hand out. "Please, before you decide to kill me, let me say something."

The three rebels stood back and listened to the former Jaeger which Bols noticed. "Listen, I know what I did, even though it was job ordered by the Empire, carnage is still carnage." Leone remembered those words it was similar to what she said to Tatsumi.

"I know my actions can't be forgiven, I know this day would come, I don't blame you three for hating me for killing those you care about." Bols lowered his head. "If killing me will satisfy you three, then do whatever you want, but I have a wife and daughter so for my wish is for them to live safely back in the Empire once its back to its peaceful one."

The rebels just stared at the man as Natsu tried to intervene but was stopped by Bols. "Listen Team Natsu, I'm grateful for you guys for saving me and given me a chance to spend more time with my family, but I always knew this would happen no matter if I was saved or not, I would need to pay for my sins..." His shoulders began to shake as tears were falling from his masks eyes holes. "I had good life with my family, but now all that matters to me is for them to be safe and live happily even though I'm not there with them." He started to sob a bit. "So if you want three want to kill just do it, I deserve it..."

Lucy started to get tear eyed. "Bols..."

Happy was feeling sad about this. "Such a nice guy."

Leone was feeling a bit torn up. _"Even though he's an enemy, he seems like a nice guy..."_

Kelly and Monica felt a bit sad at this scene.

Natsu clenched his hands tightly as Erza put her hand on his shoulder getting the pinkette boy to look at her who shook her head.

The rebels were quiet as they stared at the masked man for a few minutes but they began to walk towards Bols which the others noticed and got nervous waiting for the worst so did Bols.

Andre put back his cloak and walked pass as he and the other two got on their horses. "Bols, I agree that your actions is something unforgivable and normally we would kill anyone those from the Empire like we did while working with the Revolution."

"However seeing someone like you showing remorse and guilty isn't something that most those from Empire did, they loved hurting, torturing, and kill people for pleasure, entertainment, and keep others shut for revealing their true colors." Coby added.

Vicky put her daggers back their sheathes and got on her horse. "Therefore if you really feel sorry, then your life shall be spared..." The other group was surprised yet happy. "However if the Revolutionary Army is too emerge victorious then you can atone by feeding those that injured or that are poor, also we will see to it that others shall not show you any hostile behavior for your actions and once we return to the encampment we'll have some soldiers escort you back to your family."

Bols was so happy what he was hearing that and he broke into tears of joy. "I don't deserve this kindness, you have my gratitude." He broke into tears sobbing happily.

Najenda smiled a little.

Lucy sniffled with a smile.

Leone grinned widely.

Erza just smiled. _"That's a relief."_

A half hour later Tatsumi, and the other group returned along with others who informed what just happened.

Wendy was so relieved. "That's good, I'm sure Wave and Kurome will be happy."

Carla smiled in agreement. "Yes, I'm sure they will."

Akame and the others all gave their report on their mission.

The others were so surprised that Kurome and Akame have left on good terms.

Najenda smiled a bit. "So Wave helped prevent the fight, I see I suppose that's good."

Tatsumi was relieved. "That's good, better than losing either of them." Mine giggled. "Man, this weird Wave and Kurome were our enemies but perhaps we trust them."

Taran noticed one of members was missing. "Where's Lubbock?"

Everyone took notice to that expect for Susanno, Leone. and Najenda who cleared her throat."Um, you guys we need to tell you something, and you Tatsumi..." The boss of Night Raid looked towards the Incursio who looked confused. "Its about your friend Sayo?"

Hearing that made everyone gasp but some were confused.

Tatsumi was remembering something. _"That flying demon harpy was her..."_ He approached the eye patch woman with a eagerly look. "Wait, you're saying Sayo is..."

Just then footsteps were coming out of nearby dirt trail which was coming from Lubbock who was holding Sayo. "Guys, did I miss something?" The gang looked to see the green haired boy.

"Lub, where were you?" Gajeel asked.

Tatsumi ran towards his comrade who just put down Sayo. "Sayo, is that you..." No answer as Tatsumi put picked her up in his arms. "Sayo, Sayo, say something!"

Sayo's eyes began to move which opened slightly. "Tatsumi, is that you?" The Incursio user was astonished as tears formed in his eyes and hugged his childhood friend. "Sayo, you're here..." He began to sniffle. "You're alive, but..."

Sayo smiled a little. "Come on, you can't get all emotional this much..." Tatsumi looked at her with tears dripping from his face that fell on Sayo's cheeks. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

Lubbock cleared his throat. "Tatsumi, there's you should also know..." Just then a figure came from behind one of the trees and walked from the tree revealing Chelsea."

Mine was shocked. "No, it can't be..."

Tatsumi couldn't believe what he was seeing next. "Chelsea is alive...?"

The other group couldn't it either.

Gajeel was surprised. "What the hell, aren't you suppose to be dead?"

Levy whacked the Iron Dragon Slayer with her purse. "What this metal head meant is that, how are you alive Chelsea?"

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at Sayo. "I think she can tell us."

Everyone realized that she was looking Sayo wondering what the red haired teen meant who spoke slowly. "I will explain, but I have to hurry I don't have much time..." Sayo muttered.

End of chapter


	35. Mysterious Rainbow Lacrima

Chapter 35: Mysterious Rainbow Lacrima

After the battle with Kurome who is convinced by Wave who's now her boyfriend leave together but not before Akame says her good byes to her young sister, both sisters leave on good terms. Bols arrives at the Night Raid's base, three rebels from the Revolutionary want revenge on Bols who admits his actions were unforgivable but after some sincere words from the masked man, his life was spared and he escorted by the three rebels to return to his family.

Now Sayo's final moment as a Demon is fading.

Tatsumi who had his childhood friend in his arms. "Sayo, you mean you're going die?" The other group got worried.

Chelsea then got some info on what's going on from Lubbock. "Why did you bring me back?" Sayo glanced at the girl. "It was my decision, that you are a nice girl, you have good friends, so you deserved another shot at life." The red haired teen gasped quietly not saying a word.

Mine felt a bit jealous seeing the boy she loved was holding another girl but this girl is a childhood friend of Tatsumi.

Tatsumi didn't want his friend to die as tears began to form in his eyes. "Please, don't leave me again..." He choked as tears dripped on the girl's face. "Come on, Wendy heal her with your magic."

Wendy didn't say anything and her hair bangs hid her eyes.

Sayo put her hand on the Tatsumi's face which got him to look at her. "Please understand, I can't stay like this, the Demon Beni was originally one that died at the hands of Silver Fullbuster..." Gray hearing that gasped. "My father..." He thought in surprise.

"However there's one thing, as you know Dr Stylish is a Demon Gargoyle that was once named Goliath, but it seemed that the doctor finally took over his new body and starting using it to continue his experiments." Sayo explained as her eyes began to grow dim.

"Please, Sayo we promised that..." He stopped as his friend put her finger on his lips making Mine let out a low growl. "No, Tatsumi, this is good bye, remember Ieyasu and I can't baby you forever." Tatsumi gasped remembering her words from his dream that he had on the day he started to work with Sheele. "To be honest, I love you...too." The girl looked towards Mine. "Mine, take of Tatsumi for me..." The pinkette sniper choked a bit on her words but nodded in respond.

Sayo smiled and tears dripping from her eyes and then her eyes began to close slowly still smiling. "At least, I got to see you Tatsumi one last...time..." Her hand that was on Tatsumi's face fell down.

That result made the Demons feel the sensation.

Fang scoffed. "Beni's curse power is no more."

Saki sighed. "Figures Beni died but it seems the human girl was still living inside somehow."

Kay chuckled a bit. "That human's tale wasn't gone, therefore she used a hidden power that Beni used to bring back the human girl that Poison Ivy killed."

Rachena hissed. "Can this humans die easily?"

Snapjaw grunted. "So it seems, her curse power is gone because of one human."

Dr Stylish put his hands on his fingers. "So sad for our comrade to die at the hands of that human girl, nevertheless we're still breathing."

Just then Leon arrived. "Sorry, I got seperated, but anyway, I feel that Beni's Curse power is gone..."

Lamy sobbed a bit. "So sad, dear beni has left us, no matter at least the human girl inside her is dead, I can't stand pretty human girls."

Tatsumi was quiet as he hugged Sayo tightly. "Sayo...I love you, you'll be in...my heart..." He sobbed as the others stared in sadness.

Juvia hugged Gray's arm. "So sad..." The water wizard sobbed as Gray just stared at the scene.

Happy sniffled with teary eyes as Carla just looked down sadly with tears.

Lucy's mouth trimpled as tears fell from her eyes.

Najenda turned herself away as Lubbock put his hand on his face with sad face.

Akame and Leone eyes were hidden as they lowered their heads down sadly.

Gajeel had his arms crossed while looking away from the scene.

Elfman sniffled as his sisters hugged their brother's arms in tears.

Lily just stared with sad face.

Levy wiped tears away from her eyes using her fingers. "Poor guy."

Natsu lowered his head with a sad face as images of Future Lucy flashed into his head, though she was originally from the future she was still Present Lucy. "Losing a friend is rough, like how we lost future Lucy."

Susanoo just stared with his arms crossed. "Poor kid."

Wendy had her hands over her mouth as tears fall from her eyes.

Chelsea leaned against a tree looking down with her arms crossed. "Sayo, thank you..."

Erza knew how this feeling of losing a childhood friend which was Simon as an image of him flashed in her mind. "Simon."

Mine walked to Tatsumi embracing the boy in her arms. "Tatsumi, its okay..." The boy turned to see the pinkette girl who was teary eyed as well as the two looked into each others eyes they kissed surprising the other group and all sadness was put aside.

Lubbock cries out. "Tatsumi gets a girlfriend before me, not fair!"

Leone sighed. "Such whiny dumbass."

Wendy smiled happily still had tears in her eyes. "That's so great!"

Gajeel scoffed. "Seeing this scene is too much..." Levy whacked the Black Steel man in the face with her purse. "Don't ruin their moment you iron headed jerk!"

Akame smiled a bit. "So happy for you both."

Gray smiled as he noticed Juvia looked at him with hearts in her eyes. "Gray my darling, the scene give you an idea?" Gray removed his arm from her arms with widened eyed face. "Like hell I'm thinking what you're thinking!"

Mirajane giggled. "That's another rejection from Gray."

Lisanna shared the same feeling. "As usually." Elfman raised both his arms while putting his fists up as he bawling out tears. "The scene of Tatsumi and Mine is so manly!"

Lily smirked. "Touching for those two."

Carla smiled a bit. "Those two are good couple." Happy handed the white exceed a fish. "Carla, you want this and my love..." A tick mark appeared on Carla's face. "Dream on!"

Chelsea smiled a little. "Such nice people, maybe being so soft isn't as risky as I thought."

Natsu groaned while putting his hands behind his head. "Those two should get a room." Lucy then punched the pinkette boy on his head. "Don't ruin their moment you insensitive jerk!"

Najenda blew smoke out of her mouth. "This is nice for Tatsumi and Mine, now let's have dinner so we can celebrate on the two sister that didn't have kill each other in the end and Chelsea's return!"

Susanoo smiled. "I shall get started on the dinner right now." He dashed quickly into the base.

"He's fast as usually." Taran giggled.

Leone raised her arm up excitedly. "Come on, let's party!"

The whole group did the same action. "YEAH!"

Akame smiled with drooling mouth. Meat, yum."

Lubbock sighed. "Come on, that's bit much, eat healthy food."

Tatsumi took a glance at the Sayo's motionless body smiling. "Rest in peace, Sayo." Najenda cleared her throat. "Tatsumi, I shall have Susanoo bury your friend after dinner." The swordsman smiled. "Alright, we can pay our respects too."

Najenda smiled a little. "Very well."

Meanwhile at the Night Raid's encampment.

Bols was leaving to his family on a horse with Monica and Kelly who decided to escort him back to his family while the others rebels remained to encampment.

As the masked man rode on his horse images of Team Natsu flashed through his mind. "My family shall be in your debt Fairy Tail." He also hopes to see Kurome and Wave again after learning about their defecting. "Kurome, Wave, we shall meet after this war is over."

At Earthland in the town where Gray and Juvia stayed in.

Sting Eucliffe who had his exceed Lector walking by him, Rogue Cheney and his exceed Frosch was walking by him.

along with a few Sabretooh guild members, Yukino, Minvera, Rufus, and Orga Nanagear were walking through the street.

a few children noticed them and jumped in surprise.

"How its Sabretooth Guild!"

"Yeah, their master Sting Eucliffe!"

"Those two kitties are cute!"

"Yeah including the one wearing a frog suit!"

"There's the Lightning God, Orga, he was strong but then fell in battle against Jura one of 10 Wizard Saints!"

"There's Minerva, I heard that woman caused a few brutal defeats even almost killed one Fairy Tail wizard."

Minerva didn't respond to that but still that time did make her feel bad as the torture she dealt on Lucy, Millianna, and Kagura went through her mind.

Just then Yukina put her hand on her older woman's shoulder. "Don't let that time haunt you, remember you have us and in time you'll be forgiven someday."

"Yeah, Fairy tail forgave us too, so I'm sure things will work out soon." Orga added with a grin.

Sting turned to face his guildmates. "Listen up, other wizards from other guilds will be here." He took out a piece of paper. "First is, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Evergreen from Blue Pegasus!"

"Those guys again." Rogue said as an image of Ichiya pervert actions went through his head including the bikini he would. "Not to mention those guys are womanizers."

Yukino giggled. "Maybe so, they're still dependable. "

"Also Kagura from Mermaid Heel!" Hearing that made Minerva groan.

Yukino put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing goes off between you two."

"From Lamia Scale, Shelly Blendy, Lyon Vastia, Toby Horhorta, and Yuka Suzuki!"

"Gray's rival returns." Rogue said with a smile.

"Yes, hearing that Lyon fell in battle is no surprise, the memory of losing to Gray is something that I remember, and to make a memory of us fight side by side." Rufus smirked.

Orga chuckled with a grin. "Yeah, if there's another battle for us to be in, I'll be ready to throw down."

"Also two hungry Wolf Knights, Cosmos and Kamika!"

Yukino felt a bit nervous. "That's a surprise, but they should be alright, since we're not on their hit list like last time."

"Finally, One of the 10 Wizard Saints and Magic Council Member Jura Neekis!"

Ogra smirked. "A Wizard Saint, a man like that shall make things more interesting."

Just then up head from the dirt trail they arrived there stood the wizards from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and two Hungry Wolf Knights.

Everyone went to greet their friends.

Ichiya made his introduction. "Such a delightful time for us to be together again." He sniffed out Yukino sense. "Such a stunning perfume of such innocent, kindness, and loyalty."

Hibiki wrapped his arm around Yukino. "Such a beautiful woman, you are, that hair so pretty light blue like the sky is like on a clear day."

Eve appeared behind her. "Shall we get to know each other more sometime later?"

Ren approached the girl. "Don't think I'm doing this cause I like you."

Yukino was a bit creep out. "Uh, I don't know what to say..."

Laxus chuckled with his arms crossed. "Let's just hope Natsu isn't causing any trouble... but then again he always does and so do we."

Evergreen giggled. "That's for sure, but I can't wait to see our friends after all this time."

Bickslow sticked out his tongue with a laugh. "Yes, can't wait to see our friends, if anyone tries to stop us we shall give them hell, ha, ha, right babies!"

Five dolls flew above metal masked man. "Right, right!"

Lyon had his arms crossed. "I wonder what kind of trouble Gray and his friends are into now, but a least I can see Juvia even though she loves Gray, I still want to know if she's alright."

Cheila appeared. "I'm sure she is, I hope Wendy is fine."

Jura chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine, her friends are with her after all." The Sky God Slayer smiled. "You're right, she's a Fairy Tail wizard even though she's currently a lamia Scale wizard."

Toby barked. "Let's get going already!" Yuka groaned at his friend's shouting. "Calm down we just arrived and our friends are here."

Sherry giggled. "That's right, they need our love." Ren approached his woman. "You are one beloved girl, which is why I fell for you."

Cosmos began to giggle. "I'm here cause Wendy Marvel needs us including me to help her."

Kamika took a color piece of paper. "Sure, but if there are enemies that get in our way, we shall make sure to give them hell."

Minerva noticed Kagura who gritted her teeth with a glare as other woman noticed. "If you want to hurt me, then go ahead."

Yukino was almost sensing a fight going to happen. "Please you two this..." Minerva put her arm out. "I don't blame you for your cold approach, but right now the others need our help."

Kagura hated to admit but she was right that and knowing this wasn't the time for any grudge behavior. "I shall tolerate your presence for now, however I haven't forgiven you for what you did Millianna, I only want to help because my little sister is trouble and my other sister Erza."

Minerva didn't know what by sisters even called Erza her sister but didn't decide to ask any further questions. "That's fine, I don't expect you to forgive me, if the time comes for you to hurt me someday then I won't stop you."

Sting cleared his throat. "Now listen up, everyone, our friends Gray, Juvia were first chasing after a woman named Taran who was said to be a new recruit for a new guild named Avatar, but mostly importantly the three counting Taran disappeared in the valley with ancient ruins leading to a gateway, we need to use our magic to open it to save our friends!"

Rogue raised his hand to speak. "Furthermore, we also learned that a few other former Fairy tail wizards heard about this and followed them, I assume you know who they were, anyway we must get to the gateway and enter the world that our friends went to then bring them home!"

Lector decided to speak. "The twin Dragon Slayers are right, however we must find a Lacrima that's somewhere in the valley, according to the details from the Archeologists, they soon discovered the gateway about a month ago, they read something on some the scripts, this rainbow like Lacrima can help us get our friends back into our world."

"So let's find this gateway and the Lacrima then get our friends home safely!" Sting proclaimed.

"YEAH!" The other wizards shouted raising their arms.

At the valley and in front of the gateway.

The cloaked figure with plaster mask along with 3 others walking through the ruins on a stone path.

"Such ruins like this is quite interesting." The leader said.

Just then some rumble gave away and something was shining from the inside.

"What's that glowing?" One of the cloaked figures asked.

The cloaked wearing plaster mask figure walked towards and saw on a stone shelf two Lacrimas shining like a rainbow. "This is..."

A small breeze from wind blowing at one of other cloaked figure's face and reptile like teeth showed and the figure snickered. "Sounds like we found our ticket to the other world."

The last other figure walked up to the leader and some breeze of wind blew at the figure's hood revealing a human like face with glowing red pupils. "My, my, our trip might be fun for us least, but what about the other one, my lady."

The leader pulled back its hoody revealing long blue hair that reached to her lower back and giggled. "Leave other here, I have a feeling things will get interesting then I know." She took one of the lacrima into her hand. "Now let's go the gateway."

"Right." Her group saluted.

End of chapter.


	36. Day Before War

Chapter 36: Day Before War

On a grass green hill with a tree on the top.

Tatsumi was lying on Mine's lap. "The war is tomorrow."

Mine smiled as she gazed at the sky. "Sure is, if we survive I would like to go to your village." Swordsman smiled at his girlfriend. "I'd like that."

Akame was swimming in the lake below. "We sure made it this far, now Chelsea is back with us."

Lisanna dove in the lake. "Animal Soul: Mermaid!" Akame was surprised. "That's a surprise."

"Its my one of Animal Soul forms, pretty cool, huh?" The Animal Soul User giggled.

Akame just smiled but mostly she was amazed.

Lisanna did back flip out of the water.

On the shore was Lubbock who was competely surprised but making a goofy pervert smile. "Such a beautiful form she has."

Elfman whacked him on the head. "Stop being a pervert!" Lubbock growled. "Yeah then ignore me!"

Mira giggled. "Now, now, boys."

Lubbock then cleared his throat. "Anyway, it won't matter, I chose to stick with Najenda if we survive." Elfman raised his eyebrow. "Najenda, hmm, now that I think about it, you call by her name."

That occured to Mira as well. "Yeah, is there reason for that?" The green haired boy's face blushed red. "Well, ever since I was little I was a rich young boy and son of merchant, I had a lot things that a rich kid could buy, but it was boring though." Then an image of Najenda without her metal arm and eye patch flashed into his head. "Then Najenda was assigned into the town I lived in...I was love with her, therefore I worked through the ranks of the Empire to get closer to Najenda."

Mira giggled. "Aw, that's sweet, you really like her." Lubbock smiled as he put his hand on his forehead. "But its complicated, I mean Najenda doesn't seem to feel the same..."

Elfman put his hand on his shoulder looking a bit tear eyed. "That's so manly..."The green haired boy felt a bit touched. "Told ya it was..." Elfman then had a serious look on his face. "However, you should man up and stop looking at other girls in bikini's!"

Lubbock felt offended. "Whaaat?!" He began to swing his arms up and down. "BEING IN LOVE AND CHECKING OUT OTHER HOT GIRLS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT THINGS!"

Elfman began to swing his arms up and down. "WHICH IS WHY SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK SO MAN UP AND GO TO HER TO TELL YOUR FEELINGS!"

Mira sighed. "Boys..."

Leone was laying on the shore. "Such nice peace..." Just then a splash was heard and water fell all over her. "What the hell?!"

Juvia came out of the water in a white bikini with blue spots. "My bikini is cute isn't Gra..." She stopped as she noticed Gray was no where to be seen. "My darling isn't here instead of you..."

The blonde woman huffed. "Gray isn't yours yet..." Hearing that struck a cord to the water wizard. "Does that mean you're my rival too?"

Leone sweatdropped. "Me and my big mouth."

Natsu was at nearby river fishing with Happy, both were sitting on a large rock using fishing poles.

"Can't wait to get some fish!"

"Aye, I want raw fish!"

"Gross, its better when you eat it grilled!"

"I don't like it grilled!"

Erza stomped her feet behind them. "Is there problem you two?" The pinkette boy and blue Exceed began to shiver in fright. "No, ma'am." Erza cleared her throat. "Najenda told me to tell you catch some for dinner tonight, is that clear?" She gave her demonic look.

Natsu and Happy turned around while shaking in fear and sweating. "AYE!"

Gray was taking walk around the lake. "This is it, our war against the Empire, though those Demons are still out there..." Just then he ran into Taran. "Huh, Taran, what's up?"

The woman took a deep breathe. "Listen, after we all been through, I realize I know what's like to be with friends then I can remember..." Gray was bit confused. "Where's this coming from?"

Taran smiled in respond then she began to walk towards the Ice wizard. "I would like to say that at dinner, also I have to admit you're the coolest guy..." She kissed him on the cheek making the boy gasp in surprise. "See you later." She began to walk away.

Gray felt his skin twitch. "Man, if Juvia finds this out I'm dead."

Gajeel was on other side of the lake snoring. "Snore...snore...snore." Levy was bending down. "Sleeping while snoring like when we left Fairy Tail, well at least he's not doing it in public."

Lily was sitting on the ground crossed leg position. "Hmm, the war is tomorrow, I wonder if the Demons will around..." He then grinned. "I'm looking forward to battle soon."

Wendy was getting a haircut by Lucy's Spirit Cancer. "My, such a cute haircut baby..." The Sky Dragon Slayer giggled. "Thanks Cancer!"

Lucy was looking at the forest. "Hmm, those Demons are out there, question is, who will be the ones to track them down, then again Natsu would want that."

Chelsea was standing gazing at the lake. "To think, I'm alive again, not only that..." She took out her was her Imperial Arms.

Flashback

Mine was handing the red head teen her Imperial Arms. "Its Gaea Foundation..." The pinkette girl proceed to give the girl the weapon. "Yes, I kept it safe, it wasn't damaged, so it still works."

Chelsea was unsure but took hold of it as she did she felt its power like she did before making her smile brightly. "Its still with me, even after I died."

Mine smiled too. "Of course, you were its user before, I can't think of anyone else that can use it."

Flashback ends.

Chelsea had a determination look. "Yes, the war will begin and I must be cautious since I'm not a hand to hand combat fighter."

Najenda smoked a cigarette. "To think, we'd made it this far." She remembered the time Gray, Juvia, and Taran arrived then more images of the former Fairy Tail wizards flashed into her mind. "I think they're arrival was sign of blessing or miracle, mostly the miracle is that Chelsea is back with us." She smiled a little.

Night arrived with everyone enjoying the dinner that was ready and Su was on the other side of the table. "Alright, everyone, I believe this might most and best dinner I made for us all."

Everyone was in disbelief at such food that was prepared before them Su saw their faces and smiled.

Su then had plate of raw fishes. "These are for the exceeds."

Happy jumped in excitement. "Yum!"

Carla giggled. "Only you react that way tom cat."

Lily smiled. "Not bad, I would like Kiwi fruit, oh well."

"That's not all..." Mira pushed in a small wagon with a large cake with strawberries. "I made a strawberry cake for dessert."

Mine looked happy. "It looks so delicious."

Erza couldn't believe it. "Oh that looks good." Carla giggled. "It figures she would like that."

Lily does remember that when he and Erza went on that mission to get strawberries for a cake that was going to be made for Asuka.

Everyone began to dig in but ate dinner first.

Wendy squealed in delight. "Yummy so good!"

Chelsea had to agree. "Its good alright, your cooking is good as usual."

Leone had alcohol and drinking down. "hell yeah, nothing is better than a drink!"

Najenda smiled at the blonde. "Go ahead, oh by the way I found your secret stash of boozes." The blonde girl stopped drinking but then the boss sighed. "Oh well, I can let by gones be by gones..."

Natsu was eating fast at some chicken wings and steaks. "So good, I can't get enough!"

Akame tried to take some meat but then Natsu caught her. "Don't even think about it..." Akame just turned her head away. "What, I ain't doing anything..."

"Seriously!" Natsu thought in awe.

Akame smiled at him. "How about this, if we survive this war and party maybe the both of us can have eating contest?" Natsu grinned with a chuckle. "You're on!"

Gajeel jumped in surprise. "ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?!"

Happy sighed. "Thinking about their tummies."

Levy giggled. "Their appetites are crazy." Lucy had to agree. "That's for sure."

Lisanna shared the same feeling. "Those two became friends it seems too."

"Those two are on fire!" Elfman roared out loud.

After dinner some of them took dessert especially Erza and Mine.

"This cake is delicious." Erza complimented.

Mine squealed in delight. "So yummy, great cake Mira..." The white haired girl smiled in respond.

Wendy ate some cake. "So tasty!"

"Excuse me, I would like to say something if I may." Everyone turned to Susanoo wondering what their friend had to say then he smiled at them. "In my thousand years as Imperial Arms, spending time with all of you has been the best I'd ever had in my life."

All of them smiled at his words.

"Akame, you really..."Tatsumi began to say as he stopped to see the girl quiet. "Is something wrong, usual you're eating everything, I mean there's still a bit meat left." There in front of her was some steak and chicken wings.

Leone noticed the look on her best friend's face. "Yeesh, some grim look on your face."

Akame smiled sadly. "Oh I'm sorry, its just that I kinda wish Sheele and Bulat were here to share this time with us."

The group became quiet suddenly. "Its thanks to them and all of you this moment I'm still here..."

Chelsea had to agree. "Yes, I might not know them well, but they were good friends, I do regret what I said about them, in fact there's no doubt it was sad when they died, like me I lost my other team..." Everyone was confused well some of them. "My other team I was with died...then I was killed by one of the Demons, but I came back thanks to Sayo."

Tatsumi smiled sadly. "Yes, I admit I will miss her, but at least she won't be controlled by the Demon and that she was a true friend."

Taran wanted to speak. "Listen up..." Everyone looked at the Psychic wizard. "I know before I meant you guys, I was a wizard wanted by the Magic Council, but when I pulled into this world and spending a lot time with you guys, I realize this is what it means to have friends, seeing you all like this smiling and laughing..." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Its something I never experienced before...I'm really happy."

Everyone smiled at the girl.

Akame cleared her throat getting everyone to look at her. "Anyway, I gotten what I say off my chest, let's continue eating!" She started to devour her food.

Lubbock laughed at the sight. "That's Akame for ya."

Gray smiled as well. "I agree, I mean we all wouldn't be together if we didn't meet Tatsumi, despite as former Fairy Tail wizards, we all thank for what you done for us..." He bowed along with the other wizards.

Najenda chuckled at his words. "We could same to you and your friends, I have to say seeing how you made changes and kept some of us alive, we owe you all our thanks."

Some of smiled especially Natsu with his big grin.

Gajeel scoffed. "No need to get too mushy." Levy then whacked him with her purse. "Don't be such jerk!"

Some of the group laughed as Wendy had a question. "So what do you Night Raid members want to do after the war?"

Lubbock had his answer. "I would like to make a chain of bookstore I'm running?"

Tatsumi had his say. "I decided to go to my village once this is over, with the Capital under a new rule, they won't suffer or starve any longer."

Mine felt a bit sad but then she wrapped her arm around Tatsum's. "I will be going back with my boyfriend..." He looked at his girlfriend. "Yes, I can't wait when my people meet you." Mine tightly embraced her boyfriend's arm. "I'm really happy that you made this far with me."

Tatsumi then looked at Leone. "Big sis, what will you do after this?'

The answer was simple to her. "Not a clue. "Everyone just looked at her for second. "I mean traveling would be nice, I was never good on planning things ahead."

Akame wondered that too. "I could return to the Empire after the war is over when its put under a new rule, after all my sister might return, but I can't be sure yet."

Chelsea wanted to say something. "I don't know what to do either, but I'll decide after the war."

Najenda smiled as she had plan for herself. "I continue working for this nation and make it a peaceful one once again.

"I'll continue working under Najenda." Suanno added.

Najenda had more to say. "After this, I will use my power and scientists to find a way to get you wizards back home world."

The wizards smiled with joy. "However that only will be if we win, let's see this through to the end!" Wendy smiled delightful. "That's fine, we'll win for sure Miss Najenda."

Natsu chuckled with a huge confident grin. "She's right, eye patch Najenda!"

The former general felt a bit annoyed the names she was given. "Uh, thanks." Her real thoughts. _"Do those brats have to nickname me?"_

In the Imperial drill grounds, two spies from the Revolutionary Army saw something that scared them both. "Impossible the Empire..." In front of them were legion of Centaur like Knights with Lances. "Had something like this up their sleeves."

The other spy didn't like this. "Soldiers of ice, can these replace regular infantry."

"They're called the Ice Cavalry!" From behind the two spies came Suzuka who smacked them down to the floor. "This is what general Esdeath's trump Card can do, in other words a single person with power to control ice and create thoughts of the military troops." She looked over to Esdeath who was looking over ice soldiers. "Its incredible, isn't it?"

Esdeath then smiled evilly. "For such power like mine to control ice, however..." A image of Gray flashed into her mind. "Gray has powers that quite stronger, but he seemed sick when the last time I saw him, so it might not be so hard." Suzuka shuddered at the sight of the general. "I was destined to meet you!"

The two spies took this chance to run away so they could report this to the Revolutionary Army as Suzuka chuckled at them. "I know why Esdeath ordered me to let them live, you wanted them to know what kind of trump card Empire has, with all this training Ice Cavalry was going through, it was only matter of time before they were discovered."

Honest clapped his hands what he saw. "Excellent, most excellent indeed, if we lack warm bodies to the battle we just need to create more soldiers, this is quite unprecedented, our enemies will surely be at loss of words once they learn of this."

Esdeath was indeed proud but a tinge of sadness was starting go flow through her chest. "If Wave and Kurome died, then they were too weak, such things are out of my hand, we the six Jaegers were a happy bunch and we shared such wonderful times." The general held out her arm at her ice soldiers. "This festival of the blood tomorrow will be a tribute for all my subordinates, the war has finally arrived!"

In a forest away from the Capital a remote hunter's cabin.

Wave and Kurome were inside sitting on a bed. "So we're staying here tonight, we should after our fight."

Wave felt a bit pain inside himself. "Honestly I feel like shit, after that Demon slammed me into the ground and fighting against Dr Stylish was really rough, frankly I was lucky to be alive."

Kurome leaned against her boyfriend. "Yes, but other hand I won't need any treatments since I'm cured..." Wave looked at her smiling. "Yes, I owe that girl Wendy for curing you..." Kurome scoffed. "Well, just so you know I don't like that girl, she and her friends were nothing but a pain including that stripper Gray."

Wave just smiled. "Maybe, but I have admit they're stronger than I can ever imagine." He then put his hand around Kurome back until his hand was on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Even though we barely knew them, they seemed to care for us then again they knew Gray, he was a former comrade of ours."

Kurome scoffed but had a small smile. _"I hate to admit it, but that's true."_

Outside the cabin was figure wearing a cloak with hoody riding on a horse. "So they're here..." Behind him were three of the rebels. "Thank you three, I shall take it from here, you three should return to the Revolutionary Army."

Coby, Vicky, and Andre nodded with a smile and rode away on their horses.

Wave then heard a sound of approaching footsteps he then ran outside the front door and abrutly stopped. "Who are you?!" He prepared to take out his sword until the stranger took off his hood making the country boy gasp.

Kurome approached behind and stopped in disbelief. "No, it can't be..."

Bols chuckled at their reactions. "Ha, ha, I was expecting this kind of reaction, well I..." He was then bounced by Kurome and Wave hugging him tightly.

"Is it really you Bols!" Kurome cried out happily.

"Bols, we thought you were dead!" Wave sobbed but was overjoyed in tears.

Bols chuckled. "Come on, I'll explain everything inside." His two teammates smiled with teary eyes. "Right!"

Next the morning

Everyone in Night Raid was in the meeting room.

Najenda look a pocket watch out of her coat pocket and looked at it. "Its finally here, in just a few hours more, the assault on the Empire shall begin." She turned to look at her group. "Listen up carefully, upon discovery their ice Cavalry, our plans have slightly changed."

Hearing that caught Gray attention. _"An Army of ice soldiers, little similar to Lyon's own Ice make Magic."_

Leone was surprised at this. "That woman could take on the entire army by herself."

Najenda agreed with the sexy blonde. "Yes, for starters we can't ignore her anymore, so I will join the front line leading all Imperial Arms Users, Susanoo, Tatsumi, shall go with me."

"For second, Leone, Akame, both you will take Lubbock, Mine, and Chelsea to infiltrate the Imperial Palace..."

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at the plan. "So I'll be going out."

Susanoo who had his arms crossed smiled.

Najenda nodded her head. "Yes, Esdeath's power is overwhelming beyond our imagination, if she attacks and you're not around, there will be no chance of stopping her."

Akame knew how hard this battle would be. "The battle ahead is going to be harder than it is."

Leone shrugged her shoulders. "If my best friend is saying that, then I will have to give it my all."

"Right, its time for Night Raid's final targets." Najenda proclaimed.

"First off is the Minster Honest, with a satiable desire for political power, he is the root of evil that corrupted this country, General Esdeath a woman that's a Demon that has lust for bloodshed and murder, sowing seeds of revolting, Koukei Minister of Military Affairs, diverting munitions and arms through illegal channels for his own private personal profit, Saikyuu the Prime Minister's Aid and Cohort in his all his evil deeds a man like this has such great ability even darker temperment, Youkan a Bot-Tom-Feeder Sycophant Obsequious to the Prime Minister, unlike Saikyuu he has no abilities or talents whatsoever, he entertained all sorts of distractions to the entertain the Prime Minister such as guessing what gender of pregnant woman's baby and cutting out open her womb to see what if they were right, Dousen extorting vast amounts of money from different regions at the cost of the great suffering to the people climbing the high ranks and gained success through bribery and payoffs."

Lucy felt a bit uneasy. "Those jerks sound terrible and scary."

Wendy felt disgusted by hearing Youkan's profile. "This Youkan sounds scary but what he does to women is even more scary."

Erza felt absolutely disgusted at Dousen's actions."Dousen is far worse, he gets rich by extorting money from different people from other regions and they suffer."

Gajeel gritted his teeth. "These bastards really need to get what's coming to them."

Leone felt rather anxious about this. "So the big players come out to play, can't wait to give them hell."

Najenda cleared her throat. "Also capturing alive won't be necessary cause they would try to escape, so killing them on sight is the only option but if you cannot make a public execution then display their corpses for everyone to see!"

Akame agreed to that. "I can handle that."

Najenda had another thought. "Knowing those guys will try to doing anything to protect themselves and escape, so we don't know what they might use in the end."

Leone had a suggestion. "If I can I'll make that they don't set a single foot off the palace grounds."

Najenda nodded. "Please do, but for now concentrate on your targets." She then had a tightened her hand while looking angry. "These lowly vermin, no what happens if they don't fall, the rage of persecuted will never be quelled, if any of them escape that's good as defeat!"

"Understood!" Night Raid saluted.

"Hold on, what about the Demons?" Natsu asked.

"I will allow you all from Earthland to search around outside the hideout and some areas in the forest..." Najenda sighed. "however finding might be little hard, though Dragon Slayers should be able to since you three have strong sense of smell."

The three Dragon Slayers smiled, but mostly Gajeel and Natsu made their usual grins.

Just then dark lightning struck part of the hideout making a loud rumble.

"What the hell was that?!" Leone asked.

"Must be an intruder!" Lubbock answered.

"Let's go but be cautious!" Najenda commanded.

"ROGER!"

As the group went outside the entrance doors they saw Saki standing front of the forest. "Preparing for war I see, just like humans do."

Natsu growled. "If you want to fight us, then bring it!"

Erza put her hand on his shoulder. "Hold on, we can't put Night Raid in danger since they're going to the Empire." The pinkette slightly calm down as the red haired woman turned to face the Thunder Demon. "Alright, what do you want?"

Saki giggled with a darkened face. "I'm sure you Fairy Tail wizards want to find us, each of us will have a group, I shall be waiting at the church where that brat and her sister fought at, I won't be along I shall another Demon with me which will be Fang."

Kay then appeared. "I shall be at lake in the forest, there I shall have Snapjaw with me."

Just then Rachena appeared. "Little Fairy flies, I shall be at the nearby cave, with me is Lamy."

Saki then had a evil smile. "We shall be waiting Fairy Tail and Night Raid."

The three Demons disappeared as Erza remembered that. "Thought Projection..."

"A what?" Lubbock wondered.

"Thought Projection is Caster magic which a wizard uses to make a copy of her or himself." Wendy explained.

"To think those Demons could use something that too." Gajeel said putting his hand under chin.

Natsu growled as he turned to face Najenda. "Eye patch Najenda, I shall take Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Happy with me to the church to face Saki and Fang!"

Gajeel did his trademark laugh. "I shall go the lake, Levy, Lily, both you shall come with me."

Levy and Lily nodded.

Erza had a thought. "I shall go to face Rachena, Elfman, Juvia, you three are with me." However another thought was on her mind. _"Only Demons left that isn't going to be in neither their three groups Saki, Kay, and Rachena is Dr Stylish and that panther Demon..."_

Juvia then whined interrupting Erza's thought. "Oh what about Gray?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, as for me though, I shall go on the front lines, Taran I would like you to join, if that's ok with Najenda."

Najenda thought of this. "Very well, besides those Demons might cause trouble for the war not mention the citizens."

Lisanna and Mirajane stepped in to speak. "We shall help the second group, if that's alright."

Elfman felt a bit unsure but had to accept it. "You guys watch over my sisters." Leone grinned with thumbs up. "Don't worry big guy, we shall."

Akame smiled.

Natsu then jumped while yelling. "Arggh!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Gajeel snapped.

Natsu just grinned. "I'm just all fired up, Tartaros watch out, we'll coming for ya!"

Lucy giggled. "That's Natsu for ya."

Happy agreed. "Aye!"

"Lubbock..." The green haired man turned to his boss. "Take care of yourself and come back alive, I can't think of anyone better to see the creation of a new nation by my side than you."

Hearing those words from her was enough to lit a fire inside Lubbock. "You can count on me, Najenda!" He had another thought on his mind. " _Not only that, I'm on a girls team its like I have my own harem, not only that Elfman hot smoking sisters on the team as well, my dream has come true!"_

Outside the Capital was two massive armies. The Revolutionary Arm and the armies from the Empire.

Esdeath saw this and was impressed. "So enemies as far as the eye can, how good." Taken more looking at the army and spotted a familiar face. "Najenda is here, knowing her she would be at the front line..." She noticed Gray as well. "So my love is here how-" She stopped as she noticed Taran who was standing next to her love or rather ex-love. "I don't who that woman is, but I don't care as long as I can fight and spill their blood."

After another she noticed Susanoo. "So that's her human Imperial Arms, how interesting..." Budo glared share the ice general's joy rather he glared at the former general Najenda then Gray, and Taran. "So that's Gray, he's still alive, Najenda is here, don't know much about that Taran girl, but she seems strong from what I heard, no matter all of them will fall the same."

On top of the wall Najenda saw the two generals.

"Budo...Esdeath." Knowing the two strongest generals were here.

Suzuka on the wall too. "To see that hot handsome hunk Gray, I admit he is quite the cool guy." She then felt a evil aura growing next to her which was Esdeath giving her demonic glare. "You try to make move on him like you tried in the dungeon, I shall torture to death." Suzuka liked that despite the threat. "I would like that too."

Esdeath scoffed. "Anyway, let's show the Revolutionary my Ice Cavalry." Her lifeless soldiers appeared before the army.

The Revolutionary Army responded by cannon fire which made Esdeath smile. "Oh wow, cannoning fire." She snapped her fingers and ice formed around the cannonballs. "Let's see say hello to little fireworks." The cannon balls were frozen and then exploded.

Najenda and the soldiers were surprised. "She destroyed the cannonballs an instant."

"No its going accordingly to plan." Everyone solider looked at her. "Wait, we trying to get her use as much as her energy that way..."

Gray realized it what was up. "She get exhausted as she uses more of her energy." However he noticed Najenda's face realizing it wasn't easy as it the solider put it.

Najenda's plan was half true and she knew that was well. _"I wish that was all true, but I never would imagine that she would use a move that quickly, she would be the last one to stand in our way..."_ She raised her arm up. "We'll take down the strongest with everything we got! A horn blared out and all of the sudden a horde of giant Danger Beasts came charging at the Empire's wall.

Budo was slightly surprised. "They have a Imperial Arms to control Danger Beasts."

Esdeath landed back down and knew the other general was planning. "I see they're planning to destroy the walls, we have Imperial Arms similar too." She raised her arm up. "Give the signal, Suzuka!" The Rakshara Demon was gladly to. "At once!"

Then some sort of flare was shot up the sky and then a horde aerial danger Beasts came down from the sky.

"ICE MAKE: ICE GEYSER!" He created an ice tower that was so tall that even reached the wall.

THe soldiers were amazed. "That's amazing!"

The Extase user was impressed. "That ice stripper is stronger than he looks."

Najenda was impressed. "Whoa..."

Budo was even impressed. "So that boy can make some tower as tall as the wall.'

Gray remembered how he made his Ice Geyser big. _"I remember I made this trying to Lyon but failed, however..."_ His battle against Race flashed through his mind including Lyon who helped him. _"Using this move helped use my Super Freeze Arrow to defeat Race."_

"ICE MAKE: ARROWS!" Gray created a large amount of ice arrows that impaled some of the Aerial Danger Beasts making them crash into the ground while some fell on the wall making them crack.

Esdeath was impressed. "I have admit the man I love is more stronger than I can remember..." She smiled as she blushed. "I could expect no less from him, now Ice Cavalry charge!"

Tatsumi suddenly ran past the soldiers and took out his sword. "INCURSIO!" He transformed into his newly evolved armor and destroyed several of the ice soldiers with his polearm. "

The soldiers cheered for his victory as for Tatsumi he had an estimate the enemies before him. _"These guys are tough, if I let my guard down I'm dead."_

Just then more Cavalry soldiers charged at the army as Taran appeared in front of them. "PSYCHIC WAVE!" A wave of psychic energy sent the soldiers flying crashing into the wall bellow."

"That chick is something!" A male soldier stated.

Budo recognized Tatsumi. _"That's the same boy I encountered before capturing Gray, it seems his Incursio is different than before which means it has evolved."_

See that Demon armor made Esdeath more excited then before. _"Incursio is here as well, this is getting more fun than it is now!"_

In the floor of the palace was destroyed underneath and out came five of the Night raid assassins along with the two former Fairy Tail wizards.

Lubbock observed the place they got to. "Barely any guards, we each take out other targets, any questions?"

Mine shook her head. "None from me, faster we find them, then we join the others soon."

Chelsea agreed. "Right, once we kill our target, we can regroup and make sure that the help the others with their targets."

Lisanna had suggestion. "I would like help you, after all you don't use combat." Chelsea smiled at that. "Very well."

"I shall go with Lubbock as well." Mirajane spoke hearing that made the green haired boy make a goofy smile. "This is even more better than I imagine."

Akame cleared her throat. "Agreed, let's go now!" All of them took their separate ways.

Leone already had her own target on her mind. _"Minister Honest, hope you're ready to die!"_

At the cave outside the forest.

Elfman, Erza, and Juvia arrived there and walked inside.

As they did drops of water hit the ground. "This place is wet than it looks." Erza said scanning the area.

Just then Juvia jumped in fright. "Aah!"

There before them was human skeletons. "This is not manly." Elfman commented in disgust.

Just the above the ceiling was Rachena coming down with web attached to her spider body. "My, my, did my meals scare you." She licked her lips. "I encountered these humans, they were assistants for the Empire, in fact they had some friends that tried to assassinate Night Raid."

Erza and Elfman were confused expect for Juvia. "That's right, I remember one day Night Raid killed eight tribal assassins and we helped fight them."

Lamy came walked with giggle. "Fu, fu, fu, that's right, those humans were called the ninth tribal assassins, as they discussed to make their plan..." Rachena smiled baring her fangs. "I ambushed them and ate them alive, their blood was so tasty."

Erza was very disgusted. "To think a Demon like you eats people alive like flies without showing any mercy." Rachena giggled the woman's reaction. "Right, but enough talk, let's begin, you Fairy tail flies will die for what you did to Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates!"

Elfman did raised his fists. "Let's show what these Demons what a man can do!"

Juvia sweatdropped. "We're not all men here."

Erza shut her eyes closed. "Re-Equip:Heart Kreuz Armor!" She requiped into her high armor. "Let's do this!"

Lamy giggled. "Bring it on!"

At the lake

Gajeel, Levy, and Lily arrived at the lake as they did Snapjaw raised to the surface."Such delicious humans, this Piranha shall taste your flesh in seconds."

Kay appeared out of nowhere. "You humans shall of your tales end here."

Levy was surprised that the skeleton appeared out of nowhere. _"Weird he came out of no where, but how?"_

Lily transformed into his battle form. "Let's stop talking and fight."

Gajeel did his usual big grin cracking his knuckles. "Read my mind Lily."

Levy felt a bit nervous. _"This won't be easy, but with these two I'll be fine."_

At the church.

Natsu with the others behind him arrived at the church and there standing in front of it was Saki. "So you Fairy Tail wizards arrived."

Natsu growled. "You kidding, I wouldn't miss this chance to kick your asses."

Happy sprouted his wings. "Aye!"

Fang appeared. "I shall have fun like what Jackal did." Another thought was on his mind. _"Little do they know of my other Curse power."_

Wendy glared the two Demons. "You ready Carla."

The white exceed smiled. "You bet child." Another thought was on her mind though. _"She's gotten more confident, let's just hope we can get this over with so we can get to the others."_ _  
_

Lucy took out one of her keys. **"OPEN GATE OF ARCHER: Sagittarius!"** Her Archer Horseman appeared and did saluted form. "I'm here my lady!" Lucy then smiled. "Its time to try out my new power." Her friends were confused until she got a new outfit consisting of a twin tailed coat and sleeves that leave shoulders and her upper back bare with a pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim on top which spilt above the knees that revealed the front of her thighs which are also donned, her hair style was typical pony tail with two bangs framing the face. **"Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!"**

"So cool!" Natsu shouted amazed.

Wendy was astonished. "Not mention beautiful!"

Carla was impressed but the outfit was little revealing. "Yes, but that dress is revealing some body of hers."

Saki was bit impressed. "Not bad for Fairy Tail flies." Hearing that struck a cord to the former Fairy Tail wizards but Natsu took more badly. "Nobody calls us flies!"

"Let's do this!" Wendy proclaimed.

Lucy and Sagittarius nodded.

Carla sprouted her wings. "Right!"

Fang smirked widedly. "Come at us Fairy Tail!"

Back at Capital's top floor.

Emperor Makoto was being escorted by the Minister. "According the the Esdeath and the others, they're keeping the enemy at bay."

The young Emperor was surprised. "Ooh, I'd expect nothing less from her or the others."

Minister cleared his throat. "Thought we can't relax our laurels, let us be prepared." The Emperor looked at his staff. "Right this is what I can do, the Supreme Imperial Arms..."

Minister smiled sinister. "Yes, with out the blood of emperor this weapon can't be activated, in other words no else other than you can use it."

Emperor began walk up the stairway up ahead. "You are the image of your father from behind." Hearing that made the Emperor smile. "That bring me joy..."However the Minister smiled maliciously. _"I kill the last Emperor with my own hands by poisoning his food."_

Emperor had thing to say as he walked up the stairs. "I have to say my father was a great lord as my mother who commited suicide due to my father's death."

Hearing that made Minister honest smiled more maliciously. _"Suicide you say, more like I forced poison down her throat."_

The Emperor made it the top and insert his staff into a small hole in a square block and something began to activate as the floor began to spread apart.

Minister smiled evilly at the Emperor. _"As long as you listen and follow my orders I shall take care of you, so keeping your working child ass off!"_

End of chapter.


	37. Wizard and Demon's War

Chapter 37: Wizard and Demon's War

The strange cloaked figures arrived at the gateway.

"This is it." The plastered mask figure said gazing at the gateway.

"To think Zeref had something like this." The other figure added.

Just then there dark bird resembling a crow came flying down and one figures lend their hand out.

The plasted masked figure turned her attention. "What is it?"

"It seems that a bunch of human wizards are coming our way." The other figure answered.

The plastered mask figure smiled a little. "This is great, let's have them activate this portal and then let them go ahead then we surprise them in the other world."

The other figures nodded as the black bird flew them up and hide next to the forest nearby the ruins.

Jura was leading the wizards at the location of the gateway who also holding the other lacrima. "With this, we can go to our friends and bring them home."

"Yeah, can't wait to see Natsu!" Sting said with a smile.

"Let's just hope he isn't causing trouble." Lector added.

"Knowing him, he and the others are." Lyon stated.

Everyone laughed at that knowing that was true well most of them as Kagura didn't laugh or giggle including Minerva who still was glancing at the woman she tormented.

Meanwhile at the Capital Palace.

Akame was killing a few guards that were guarding the Private room where Youkan was who was cornered to the wall.

Akame began to approach the man. "Wait, please I have a child I love, and money, listen to me..." Akame didn't hesitated at the second that she swung her sword cut the top of his head and the man fell over on the floor dead. "Time to find my other targets."

at the abandon church.

Natsu grinned as flames covered his fists. "I'm all fired up now!" He dashed towards Fang. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Fang just smirked as his face was punched in the face.

Lucy made widened eye look. "Natsu, his curse is power..." Natsu felt his hand feel strange and it was glowing but didn't finch. "I remember this, Jackal has this power..."

Carla in her human form and began swinging her arms comically. "Did you just realize that?"

Happy giggled. "He forgets as usually."

Natsu ignored the comments from his friends and engulfed his hand that was glowing which exploded as Fang smirked but his smirk vanished as Natsu wasn't damaged. "I remember doing that same the time when I faced Jackal, I know want to expect."

Fang was little surprised but then a small smile was shown on his face. "You forget my other curse power." Natsu wondered what he meant but before he make say anything Fang vanished quickly. "What the hell?"

The Wolf Demon appeared behind him. "SPEED: JUMP KICK!" He kicked Natsu's back sending him crashing into a tree.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"That was some speed." Wendy said equally surprised but also worried.

"Was that his other curse power?" Carla asked.

Fang chuckled. "Yes, my other Curse Power is Swift Speed, like a real wolf is cunning and swift, with my speed, I use to attack."

Lucy took her bow. "Take this, STAR SHOT!" Several energy arrows were send directly at Fang but he just smirked and raised his left foot high. "SPEED: KICK DEFLECT!"

The action shocked the wizards. "No way!"

Wendy knew she had to take action. "Fast wind that run the heaven..." She held out arm. "Vernier!" A magic circle appeared beneath Natsu. "I feel myself getting faster, hear that wolf I'm going to be as fast as you."

Fang gritted his teeth. "We shall see lizard boy!"

"I'm not done, O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens!" Natsu felt his arms glowed a differently. "ARMS!" Natsu smirked. "I feel power flowing inside me."

"Just incase, Armor!" Natsu felt another power flowing inside him. "With this spell, the defense power will of the target including myself for short time."

Natsu then engulfed his entire body into flames and lightning. "Lightning FIRE DRAGON MODE!"

Saki saw this and dashed quickly in towards Fang by turning herself into a lightning bolt as Natsu engulfed his left hand in lightning and fire in his right hand then brought the two together. "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" A large destructive sparking blast was sent directly at Fang who just smirked and attack made contact creating a huge explosion.

Saki appeared in front of Fang surprising the wizards especially Natsu who starting swinging his arms comically with tick marks appeared above his head. "Hey, what's the big idea my attack was suppose to burn you jerks into a fiery crisp!"

Saki pointed up as a large ball with a dark lightning ball symbol seen above them. "Thanks to my own Thunder Palace Ball, I can absorb magic but only lightning but since you fire was combined with lightning it was absorbed."

Natsu remembered that move. "Hold on, Laxus used that move too..." Lucy recalled that as well. "Yeah, its when Laxus tried to take over the guild by force!"

Carla was shocked to see something like this. "That Demon can use same move that Laxus used before Wendy and I joined Fairy Tail."

Natsu however was still confused on how the Demon knows about Laxus' move. "Hey, how do you know about Laxus' Thunder Palace?" Saki giggled evilly. "I was watching his little protest against Fairy Tail including that childish act he pulled..." Natsu respond with a gasp which made only the Demon smirk even more that she was. "Yes, as you know he heard about Fairy Tail's reputation being mocked and laughed at, I should know because I was there in disguise, I remember the day like it was yesterday."

Saki's memory of Laxus' rage went through her mind.

Laxus was stopping a bar sitting a table eating a meal and drink. "Man, that job was nothing."

Just then he heard a few people laughing mockingly. "Did you hear about Fairy Tail's antics?"

"Yeah, they got their asses kicked good by Phantom Lord, not only that but three were attached to a tree in fiore by one that uses Iron Dragon Slayer magic."

"On top of that, Fairy Tail invaded Phantom Lord's guild, at some point Makorov was defeated, and those Fairy flies had to retreat."

"I heard Erza Scarlet was defeated quickly but saved the guild from Phantom Lord's cannon, she fell quickly still!"

"Ha, ha, ha, guess Fairy Tail isn't number one as much as they are."

Laxus began to feel angry and got up from his seat which caused the chair to break into pieces but he stormed away without saying word.

In the corner of the bar was Saki wearing hoodie and cap covering her body as a smirk appeared on her face. "I have admit his rage from those humans that mocked Fairy tail was amusing and entertaining, I also followed him to Fiore and days at this festival I saw countless Lacrimas filled with enormous of lightning magic above in the air in circular formation, I admit that human was more determined then I imagined, as the battle was began, I saw some of the lacrimas get blown up but heard screams from two humans, then after awhile all the lacrimas were destroyed hearing more screams were heard, after that was done I spend my time studying and perfecting my own Thunder Palace, then it worked."

Her Thunder Palace began to glow as Saki smiled evilly. "However I learned not only to absorb lightning magic and re-direct at my opponent thanks to Organic Link magic, but that's not all, even other enemies of mine share half the damage as well!"

Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy screamed in pain.

"Man, that didn't feel good." Lucy groaned in pain as she glanced at Sagittarius who was injured by the attack.

Carla knelt down. "If this woman keeps this up we won't last much longer."

Wendy didn't look worried. "Carla, remember what I said, I'm tired of despair." She turned to face her partner. "I will keep fighting no matter what!"

Natsu grinned. "You've gotten more confident that I can remember." He turned his attention to the Demons. "You hear that you two, we're just getting started."

Happy saluted by raising arm. "Aye!"

Carla smiled at her friends fighting spirit. "Same here."

Lucy looked at Sagittarius. "Hey, take a break." The horse man nodded with a salute. "Very well, m'lady." Her Sagittarius dress began to change. "Star Dress: Aquarius Form!" She remembered how this power was granted thanks to the Celestial King.

"That appearance looks familiar..." Wendy said noticing the design of clothes.

Lucy smiled but felt a tinge of sadness still she had to keep fighting. "I shall use this power to defeat our enemies!"

Natsu grinned widely with blood thirsty look. "Yeah, its time for us to get serious!"

At the lake

Gajeel was charged at Snapjaw and pulled back his arm. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He thrust his arm foward but the piranha Demon blocked using his barehand. "Not bad for human."

The Iron Dragon grinned. "Funny, you remind me of Torafuzor." Snapjaw growled lowly. "Yes, he was my mentor, he so strong, he also cared for the missions we got instead of victory, in other words he cared about making sure we got our missions done, showed no mercy to stupid lowly humans."

Gajeel gritted his teeth. "Yes, but enough talk" His iron club arm grew more iron clubs that went straight into Snapjaw's face making him pull away. "Did I hurt you?"

Snapjaw just smiled as he rubbed his face with his hand. "A little but its my turn, Water Sprout!" He punched the ground using his fist then a water sprouted from the ground which seemed dirty black water. "Take that!" Gajeel just stood there.

Levy was busy fighting Kay along with Lily.

Kay pointed his skull staff at the blue haired girl. "Dark Dead Sphere!" A sphere appeared from the staff of pure darkness was sent at the girl.

Levy wrote the word Guard in the air. "SOLID SCRIPT: GUARD!" A barrier was created in front of the girl that stopped the attack in its tracks but the barrier was barely destroyed as the sphere blew up.

The explosion from the sphere caused Levy to cover her eyes smoke. "This guy is tough."

Lily leaped towards the Demon and swung his sword but the attack went through him. "Time for me for show you my other Curse power..." He disappeared into thin air.

Levy wondered what just happened. "What the heck just happened?"

Lily didn't like this. "This move he used, why is so familiar." He caught a small glimpse of some leaves blowing in the air and stopped in mid-air which made him gasp in horror. "Levy, get away from-" Just then dark particle tentacles came out of nowhere and took Levy in a tight bind. "Let me go!"

"What you saw was my other curse power. Stealth as in invisibility." Kay appeared chuckling. "I was a Demon with Stealth Curse power, but later I was attacked and nearly killed by Silver Fullbuster..."

Lily and Levy gasped. "Gray's father..."

Kay opened his mouth with saliva dripping from his skeleton teeth. "Heh, heh, heh, I thought I was on the verge of death, but then Mard Geer found me and then some other Demons put me in a container in a hidden room deep under the Tartaros Guild, where I laid to sleep until my link was broken, which was connected to Keyes who volunteered to give me his power if he were to be defeated."

Levy didn't know what to think much of this. "So some of the Demons were nearly killed by Gray's father but was kept hidden in the underground room and then after the Nine Demon Gates-" She gasped in realization as Lily shared the same reaction. "If this is true who knows what other Demons could've survived but has one of the Nine Demon's Curse power."

Gajeel turned into his Dragon mode. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE!"

Snapjaw smirked as he began to transform and his body was beginning to glow purple. "STEEL TITANIUM MODE!" His entire body was steel titanium including his sharp teeth. "This body is more powerful than Torafuzor's steel body."

Gajeel didn't seem worried. "No prob, I will shatter your body into scrape, IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" He let out his iron shadow breath attack.

Snapjaw put his arm apart out while his eyes glowed. "POLLUTION TSUNAMI!" A tidal wave of polluted water emerged behind the Demon and covering the entire area even the lake in water.

Gajeel recognized this move. "This attack is like..."

"Yes, the move you see is similar to Torafuzor uses, in a matters of minutes your comrades will drown in this water and contains vein particles which will drain your magic until you all perish." Snapjaw explained as he smirked.

Gajeel was silent as he noticed Lily and Levy were struggled to hold their breath. "Levy, use your magic to give us some air!"

Levy nodded as she began to write with her finger. "SOLID SCRIPT: AIR!"

Three air bubbles appeared as the three wizards got their heads inside and breathed heavily.

Lily was the first speak. "This guy is tough."

Kay appeared in front of them. "Heh, heh, pity you humans can't swim fast." Lily thought otherwise. "That maybe, but you can't swim well either." The Skeleton just smirked wickedly. "Maybe not, but I still have this, Dark Particle Bind!" Water like particle tentacles appeared and grabbed Levy again.

Lily slashed through the tentacles setting the girl free. "This won't be easy."

Gajeel growled. "Damn, this Piranha is just strong as Torafuzor, but still I must keep fighting, IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S CLUB!" His punched the Piranha Demon in the chest but not before his body glow a greenish color with steel like body. "This my Steel Titaniumwhich can absorb the water and turn into a special kind of armor for my body." Gajeel pulled back his fist he used to attack and yelled in pain.

Snapjaw observed the area. "Its only matter of time before you guys drown together into the gates of hell."

Gajeel then remembered something before joining magic council.

He along with Levy and Lily were at the trial room talking with Doranbolt. "For now we shall work with the Magic Council, after we need somewhere to go."

Lily smiled with determination. "Yes, someday we know Fairy Tail will rebuild again."

Levy shared the same feeling. "No doubt it, we will get even stronger."

Doranbolt smiled at the former Fairy Tail wizards. "Very well."

Back at to the fight.

Gajeel then absorbed the particles in the water. "I ain't giving up fish face!" He lunged a punched at Snapjaw's face sending down a little. "I attend to return to Fairy Tail someday, so my friends and I will defeat you like I did with Torafuzar'!" Snapjaw looked closely at the Dragon Slayer. "This isn't happening, he absorbing the particles in the water, is this what he used to defeat Torafuzar?!"

Gajeel did his trademark laugh. "Heh, damn right I did, IRON TITANIUM DRAGON MODE!" His Iron was now made of titanium steel. "NOW TITANIUM DRAGON'S LANCE: SUPER DEMON LOG!" He cupped his hands together and formed a massive large spearhead then firing a titanium steel spear at the Demon's chest impaling him in the chest through his back. "AAAAAHHH!"

Gajeel then spearhead disappeared and he began to transform his arms. "I'm not done, TITANIUM DRAGON TWIN SWORDS!" His arms became twin swords made of Titanium steel and then slashed the Demon several times as Kay watched in horror. "Snapjaw!" The Piranha Demon opened his eyes but barely. "Kay, escape from here now..."

Kay didn't want to but he knew he would get killed if he stayed. "Very well, so long..." He disappeared as Gajeel used his steel titanium arms to create magic like waves to make the polluted water disappear as he landed on his feet.

Lily still in his battle form was carrying Levy in his arms. "Well done, Gajeel."

In the cave.

Rachena snapped her fingers. "Infestation!" Two mothmen and three ants with flammable bodies appeared from the shadows.

Juvia was disgusted at what she saw. "What the...?"

Elfman wondered what was going on. "This isn't manly!"

Erza wanted to make sense on where other bugs came from.

Rachena found the reactions from the three amusing. "If you three human flies are wondering where my bugs came from, its my one of abilities, Infestation, I can use this to summon out Demon Insect grunts as many I can want and different types of insects."

Lamy giggled. "Fu, fu, fu, these humans will be the ones exterminated!"

Just then the sensation was flowing through the Demons chests. "No, Snapjaw's curse power is..."

Lamy felt it too and let out a tears. "Snapjaw is defeated, so sad."

Erza heard this. "Wait, Snapjaw is the opponent that Gajeel and his team were facing, including Kay."

Fang and Saki felt the same sensation through their bodies.

"What is this, Snapjaw's power is..." Fang began to say. "Gone..." Saki finished as she gritted her teeth.

Natsu noticed the Demon's behavior. "Snapjaw?"

Lucy wondered what the Demons were saying. "What they saying?"

Juvia began to realize something. "Does that mean..." Elfman laughed with a grin. "Gajeel and the others defeated Snapjaw, talk about man power!" Another thought came him. "If that's so what happened to the new Necromancer Kay?"

Rachena growled deeply as she put two fingers on her head. _"Come in, Kay, what's going on?"_

Kay heard this. _"Snapjaw was defeated, I retreated by his order, what shall I do now?"_

Rachena already had that answer but first had to inform the others. " _Listen up, Snapjaw is defeated, some of you guys must search for him, but where I'm not sure."_

Saki had an idea. _"Its simple, have him join Leon and Dr Stylish join the battle against the Empire, as Rachena go search for him and take Lamy with you as for us we shall continue stalling Fairy tail as much as we can."_

To the Spider Demon that seemed easier said then done but she glanced at Lamy who was holding a strange device behind her back. "We shall use this..." The bunny demon whispered. "But first stall them for while until I give the single."

Elfman transformed his arm. "Beast Arm: IRON BULL!" His arm became a large beast arm made of metal then he punched two of the ant demon grunts knocking into the ground.

Juvia raised her arm up creating a face like entity out of boiling water. "WATER JIGSAW!" Water beams were shot at the two mothman sending crashing into a wall in the cave.

Rachena then created a web. "Electro Web!" A web was sent directly at Juvia that electrocuted her making her scream in pain. "AAAHHH!"

Erza then swung her sword at the spider demon but she responded quickly. "Web Fist!" Her fist was covered in a strong web which blocked the sword. "Its seem your web is stronger than I thought."

Rachena smiled maliciously. "Yes, in fact the last opponent was no match for me, that opponent was Run one of the Jaegers." Erza gasped as the Spider girl giggled at the reaction. "Yes, I heard he was trying to make a difference in the Empire, but because of some info I found in Joyou which had lists of people of tried to do the same thing were all caught and killed."

That wasn't surprising considering what Wave mentioned before. _"I see, Wave did mention Run's plan, but decided leave with Kurome."_

Rachena laughed nefariously. "Yes, he was also determined to get revenge on us for killing those children back at Kyoroch." Hearing that made Erza more furious. "If that's true, then what was the reason of killing them?!"

Rachena just smiled before responding. "Because humans can be so predictable when comes to humans having their fragile emotions targeted, that they also had to pay for lying to us about knowing that Fairy Tail was here."

Erza then heard enough of this. **"REQUIP: FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!"** She took her sword and pointed at the Demon. "I shall put you the dirt, my friends will see to that."

Elfman roared out. "Yes, I shall get more manly, **BEAST SOUL: WERETIGER!"** He transformed into a tiger like beast with his outfit gone but his pants he wore was replaced with dark baggy pair reaching below to his knees and his feet were feline feet bare.

Juvia eyes glowed with rage. "Yes, I will not allow these Demons to hurt anyone including my Gray."

Suddenly strange humans came from behind Rachena and passed by her wearing bondage outfits.

Elfman recognized the men. "Those the weird men from while back." Juvia gritted her teeth. "Those guys are the same kind that Susanoo killed including the night Dr Stylish and his team attacked the base."

Lamy giggled as she held a device which Erza noticed. "Fu, fu, fu, these men are going to blow you away!" She pressed the button on the device as men began get bigger until b

The explosion created dust from the ground causing the wizards to cough and cover their eyes.

Rachena crawled on the wall as she whistled her remaining grunts. "Stall those humans!" one Mothman and flea like knight with a round shield made of metal and sword charged at the wizards.

Juvia put out her right hand. **"WATER LOCK!"** A large mass of water captured the two insect grunts and the two started to choke.

Erza saw her chance and slashed through the large masses defeating the two insect grunts that they fell to the ground. "The Demons are escaping!"

Just the cave began to shake with pebbles falling from walls to the ground. "This isn't good..." Juvia said looking nervous.

Erza knew what was going. "That explosion has caused the cave to shake..." Elfman didn't like this. "The cave is collapse, we need to run!"

The two agreed since the Demons ran out as the three wizards ran towards the entrance as they did rocks were falling from behind them, as they came to the entrance above several large sharp pointy rocks were falling down. "Those rocks are falling towards the entrance!"

"Not for long, **WATER SLICER!"** Juvia swung her right hand to the right and send out scythe-like blades of water slicing the rocks into several pieces.

Just as they leaped out of the cave the inside was sealed with rocks falling onto the ground creating dirt dust as the dust cleared the cave entrance was sealed. "We made it out." Juvia sighed relief.

Erza had to be relieved but something was up about the Demons' retreat. "Yes, but the Demons ran off, not to mention the spider was talking to herself."

Elfman had a thought to that. "Is is possible she can use Telepathic like Warren and Makarov."

Juvia put her hand under chin. "Possible or rather one of the Demons that the others are fighting were using it to talk with Rachena and Lamy."

That was true however Erza knew there were more important things to be considering. "At any case, we must join the battle at the Empire, its possible they're going to meet battle as well."

Later at the lake nearby Night Raid's base.

Lily was bit worned out. "Snapjaw was defeated, however Kay got away."

Levy was sitting on the ground. "Yes, at least, we're still fine for now."

Gajeel grinned. "Not to mention I learned a new type of metal for my magic, Salamander we shall have a fight someday."

"Is that all you think about now?!" Levy yelled comically as she cringed in pain. "These Demons have gotten a stronger."

Lily had to agree but had other thought to add. "Yeah, not mention that Snapjaw's last attack was filled with vein particles, though I still have magic left, but this batte isn't over."

Gajeel stood up. "Yeah, we must get to the Capital, where the war is...there we can show those bastards how we wizards fight!"

Lily grinned.

Levy giggled with a smile. "Right!"

At the war between the Empire and Revolutionary Army.

Najenda rode on her horse through the battle as Imperial soldiers came charged with swords. "REEL ASSAULT!" Her metal arm stretched out as her metal hand a soldier who was sent backwards crashing to other nearby soldiers.

Susanoo took out his wolf fang mace staff and swung it as its rotating blades tore the soldiers into apart as blood spilled onto the ground. "Many soldiers here..." He gasped as he saw some blood on one of the men's boots. "Dirty boots." Najenda saw this. "Susanoo, focus on our mission to destroy this Empire!"

Susanoo turned to his master. "My apologies..."

Gray and Taran continued the battle against Esdeath's Ice Calvary.

Taran put her hands close as psychic magic power as charged. "PSYCHIC SHADE!" A shade of psychic energy came firing out of the woman's eyes destroyed two Ice Calvary centaurs. "These guys are strong, but we'll keep going."

"ICE MAKE: LANCERS!" His Ice lancers appeared and flew passed him and the ice centaurs were destroyed into pieces as the lancers impaled their chests and legs. "I have to say, these ice figures are disgrace to my Master Ur."

Esdeath was impressed than she can be seeing the man she loved with his power. _"Such a man with power, we're simply meant to be together not just cause he's strong, but he escaped death against unbelievable odds, so wait for me my lover, we shall fight, if you don't want me then I shall take your life..."_ She smirked evilly.

End of chapter


	38. Recuse Begins

Chapter 38: Recuse Begins

As the war continues as Najenda along with Revolutionary Army and two wizards Gray and Taran.

Budo observed the battles. "That young man Gray is strong than I can remember when I fought against him."

Esdeath had to agree. "Yes, as soon as time comes we shall battle." As the old general glanced at the woman. "You think so when this army is wiped out, I intend to fight you Esdeath, I won't allow someone other than the Revolutionary do such wickedness in the Capital including the palace grounds."

Taran opened her mouth as inhaled her breath. "PSYCHIC PURGE BEAM!" A large light of psychic energy directly from her mouth then blasted through the Ice Calvary centaurs and destroyed a large mass row of them. "These are quite push-" She stopped as she felt something hurting her from inside. "No, not now..."

Gray noticed her as just as he got done destroyed some other ice centaurs. "Uh oh, I forgot, we both are getting the disease, we must hang in..." Just then a soldier came charged from behind with a sword and trying to take a swipe at her head.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray created a large hammer made of ice that floated above the Imperial soldier and was smashed underneath it.

Taran knelt down in pain. "cough, cough, this disease is getting to me, anymore of this we're done for..." Gray put his hand the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, our friends are here, Fairy Tail wizards like me won't give in until our last breath." He offered his hand to pick her back up on her feet which got Esdeath's attention striking a cord to her chest. "That woman is..."

Budo noticed the other general's behavior. "This can't be good." Esdeath was preparing to take out her rapier.

Just then a strange sound was coming from the sky. "What was that?" The sound became a bit clear like a bell but some thunderous sounds but there was no clouds let along thunder clouds.

Budo wondered the same thing. "Strange, a bell sound then a thunderous rumble, but we ordered no bell to ring nor is there bad weather now."

Chelsea along with Lisanna heard the strange sound.

"My, that sound was like bell." The red head teen said.

"Then thunderous noise, what does it mean?" Lisanna wondered.

Mine who was killing some soldiers with her Pumpkin heard the sound. "A bell ringing then it becomes a thunderous sound, what is going to happen?"

Akame was chased a man in a bird mask along with his men was just beginning. "Sounds like ringing but what for?"

The bird masked man wondered the same. "Is this some kind of trick from the Revolutionary Arm?!"

Leone just arrived to where Akame was. "Hey, Akame, you hear that ringing?"

"We all did..." From the sky was Suzuka. "For me I decided to sneak away, here you two ladies chasing one of our men with bird mask."

The bird masked man's men were offended being ignored. "WHAT ABOUT US?!"

Leone gritted her teeth. "Just great, one of the Rakshasa Demons."

The cabin where Wave, Kurome, along with Bols were staying at heard the sound.

"Why is there bell ringing?" Bols wondered.

"Not just that, it turned into a thunderous sound, but there's no thunderclouds." Kurome added.

Wave put his hand under his chin. "Something is up, but what I don't know."

The bell and thunderous sound got louder louder as a strange portal opened in the sky.

Najenda saw the strange portal opening from the sky. "What the hell is that up there?"

Susanoo wondered that too. "Too strange."

Tatsumi stopped as the soldiers he fought against stopped as well. "This is new."

Natsu and the others heard the strange ringing and thunderous sound. "What the hell was that?"

Wendy looked directly up from the sky. "Look some kind of hole is in the sky?"

Carla flew up towards a bit closer as she got closer. "You're right, but where'd come from?"

Saki wondered was what she seeing in the sky. "This is strange." Fang gritted his teeth. "What the hell is that hole, not only that its interrupting our fight!"

"I hate to admit, but dog is right, let's continue our fight!" Natsu yelled.

"Is what you're thinking about now!" Lucy yelled comically.

Fang growled at Natsu's comment. "I'm Wolf, not a dog moron!" Natsu's head grew a vein. "You're going to get now!"

Lucy then swung her whip at her friend and snatched his leg making him trip onto the ground. "Hold on, you idiot!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared from inside the portal and out, then more came but were spread off in different directions, 7 lights went to the palace which Esdeath noticed. "Those lights went to the..." She growled as she put her hand up. "Men, retreat to the palace..." Just then 4 lights went back to the woods but went off course.

One light went right in front of Juvia, Elfman, and Erza. "What was that."

"That light came down like lightning so manly!" Elfman roared.

Juvia looked closer at the light that crashed in front of them as the dust from the ground cleared.

"Uh, where am I?" The figure appeared from the dust.

Erza gasped in surprise. "Kagura, you're here!" She hugged her sister as the other woman gasped in surprise. "Let me go, its embarrassing!'

The second light appeared and crashed between Team Natsu and the two Demons.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurt." The figure appeared who appeared to be. "Cheila!" Wendy ran over to her and hugged her friend.

Cheila was surprised but that was put aside as her friend's embrace was strong. "Ow, ow, you're squeezing me..." Wendy let go and giggled. "Oh, sorry, I guess I have been training a lot."

At palace courtyard.

A two golden lights appeared between Akame, Leone, and their enemies.

Two ladies appeared from the lights.

Lord Koukei was confused yet shocked. "Who are those ladies?!"

Dousen had his say. "Did they fall from the sky?"

Akame wasn't sure to say at first. "Who are you two?"

One of the ladies with pink hair turned with a playful smile. "Why, hello ladies." The other woman glanced at the other two girls. "My, looks like the wolves just arrived in time."

The masked bird man wondered what was going on. "Are you two with Night Raid then we shall kill you both!" Suzuka was astonished at the two women. "Whoa, who are they?"

Cosmos turned around with at other men but then noticed Suzuka. "My, a few men are here and a woman." The other woman took a piece of red paper in her fingers. "Let's get answers first, as the Hungry Wolf Knights."

That name caught the attention of the two Night Raid women. "What the hell, does that mean you're from Earthland?" Leone asked.

Cosmos heard the girl's question. "What, does that mean some of the Fairy Tail wizard that missing are here. Akame began to walk towards the women. "Yes, including the ones you fought against."

Cosmos giggled. "Oh, that blue haired cutie Wendy Marvel, I can't wait to see her." Leone was bit weirded out by the woman.

At the lake a two golden lights fell towards where Gajeel and the his friends. "What the hell was that?"

Levy was surprised and pointed. "Looks like two lights fell from the sky."

Lily prepared to take out this sword. "Be cautious."

Froch came from smoke. "Hey, Gajeel, its been awhile." Levy smiled. "Its Frosch!"

Lily grinned. "Hey, long time no see." Froch giggled with a smile. "Lily, nice to see you again!"

Gajeel smirked. "Looks like the frog is here." Just then a shadow approached in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer. "He's a cat, secondly, I'm here too!" Rouge yelled with a glare.

Levy bewildered at this scene. "Talk about a sensitive."

At the battle at Empire.

Eleven lights appeared in front of Gray and Taran.

Lyon appeared who was glancing at his rival. "Gray, looks like you're looking a bit rough." The other Ice Wizard recognized that voice. "I know that voice..."

Sherri giggled as she appeared beside the other ice wizard. "Cheila isn't here, must've landed somewhere else."

Toby groaned while rubbing his head. "Why are the lot of people here, a festival!?"

Yuka sighed at his friend's outburst. "Isn't obvious, an army is here, must mean there is a war happening here."

Orga appeared cracked his knuckles with a laugh. "A war, if that's the case, I will be ready to throw down."

Rufus appeared grabbing the tip of his hat. "This shall be a memory to remember." He noticed Gray on his knees. "Gray, so you're here, along with Avatar's new recruit."

Jura approached the girl. "Taran, I would say you're under arrest, however it seems we interrupted something."

Yukino searched around and noticed others were missing. "Sounds like Sting and Rouge aren't here, guess they must've landed somewhere else too."

Laxus scoffed with his arms crossed. "Listen everyone, let's find our friends that ended up in this world, then get home." He looked at the army then on the wall behind he saw the two generals. "Those two seem like tough opponents." He mostly eyed at Budo. "Especially that old geezer."

Bickslow laughed with his tongue sticking out. "Can't wait to party, right babies!?"

Strange floating boxes flew above him. "Party, party!"

Evergreen fixed her glasses with a giggle. "Yes, I will look forward to turning those fools into stone."

Where Chelsea and Lisanna was in a room with support beams.

"Sounds like something happened out there." Chelsea said.

Lisanna wondered what the strange bell was ringing about. "Let's cautious."

Just then Elite soldiers appeared before them. "There's the intruders, two them at that! Kill them both!"

Lisanna transformed into her Animal Cat Form. "Time for this kitty to tear you apart!"

Just as she was fight four golden lights appeared crashing in between her and the soldiers. "What was that!?"

Chelsea thought of one answer. "Something came down crashing like meteor!

"MEEEEEEEN!" A short man appeared from the smoke from crash landing. "Two lovely damsels in distress, never fear Ichiya is here..." He noticed Lisanna. "Lisanna, you're here too, one of Fairy Tail wizards, this quite the reunion!"

Chelsea was weirded by the man. "Who is that little shorty?" Just then she felt a arm being wrapped around her. "hello there, such a funny place to see a beautiful woman in a place like this." It was Hibiki Lates but just then someone grabbed her hand. "A lovely lady before me, how about we get know each other." He went over to Lisanna. "Oh miss Lisanna, one of Fairy Tail wizards, will you and the other girl be my sister?"

Ren appeared behind Chelsea. "I guess you and that other girl are pretty, but don't think I'm interested in you."

Lisanna giggled nervously. "They haven't changed a bit then again when it comes to ladies they react this way." Chelsea wasn't having clue what was going on. "Why are these men hitting on us?"

The elite soldiers were starting to get annoyed that they were just ignored. "Hey, you four men, if you are with these ladies then you shall die with them!" Ichiya glared at the men. "Is that so? Killing these lovely ladies is harsh!"

Ren, Hibiki and Eve shared their leader's reaction. "Excellent words, master!" One of the Elite Soldiers growled as he along with the others leaped towards them.

Ren swung both his arms. "Aerial Phose!" A small cyclone appeared and struck all the soldiers.

Eve put his hand up on his other arm then opened up his other hand. "White Fury!" A medium sized snowstorm appeared from his hand and struck the soldiers.

Just then elite soldier appeared but trying a surprise attack but then magical screens appeared in front of the elite soldier sending into the air. "Force Blast!" The last soldier fell to the ground in defeat.

Chelsea was left in awe. "No way, those elite soldiers are strong, but were taken out in seconds. "She thought of one idea. "Excuse me, you guys are friends of Lisanna who's from Earthland."

That interested Ichiya who turned to face Lisanna for some questions. "What's this, she knows of us, Lisanna my dear, what is going on?"

Lubbock and Mirajane was in similar situation, the two were confronted by more elite soldiers, however the situation wasn't much bad. "Satan Soul!" Mira transformed into her Satan Soul scaring some of soldiers. "Its time to make those soldiers scream."

Lubbock felt a little uneasy, "She can be scary when she needs to be, but she's still an angel." He said with a goofy perverted grin.

Just then another light crashed in front of them creating a smoke cloud.

Lubbock coughed. "Man, what the hell was that?" Mirajane wondered that too. "Who is there?"

A person appeared from the smoke. "It seems I landed somewhere else, no matter..." Mirajane recognized the woman. "Its Minerva!"

Lubbock was amazed by the woman before them. "Whoa, such a beautiful woman." Minerva noticed the white haired girl. "Oh, its a Fairy Tail wizard, Mirajane the She-devil."

Mirajane looked at her with a small glare as Lubbock noticed the girl's reaction. "Excuse me Mira, but do you know her?" Minerva wasn't familiar with man beside the other girl. "Who is your friend?"

Lubbock cleared his throat. "My name is Lubbock, my friends call me Lub." Minerva looked at the man before she turned her attention to Mira. "I see you remember what I did to your friend." Lubbock wondered what the woman meant.

The elite soldiers were getting impatient. "Hey, are you with these intruders, answer us?!"

Minerva charged towards the elite soldiers did bare handed fighting moves and kneeing others in the ribs while kicking some in the guts which send those crashing into walls and after that all the soldiers were defeated.

Lubbock was left in awe but mostly amazed. "Impressive that chick knocked them all down, she must be an expert at hand-to hand combatant." Mirajane knew that too well as an image of Lucy getting brutally beaten up by Minerva flashed through her friend as Minerva glanced at the other girl. "Listen, I do regret for what I did to Lucy, I promise to apologize to her once I meet her."

Mira had a sudden smile. "Ok."

Mine was shooting at elite soldiers as she did she turned her attention to the sky which was two lights landing in front of her as she pointed the gun as she noticed movement in the cloud of smoke.

Sting who just walked out of the smoke. "Hey, can you tell me where I am?" Mine didn't let up as she pointed her gun at the man. "First off pal, tell me who are you, you gave a start!" The Light Dragon Slayer laughed. "Oh I see, I'm the Light Dragon Slayer and Guildmaster of Sabretooth, String Eucliffe."

That greeting was enough to Sniper girl to lower weapon. "I see, Guildmaster and Dragon Slayer." Just as she was about to ask a question she noticed something walking by the man's side. "Right, Sting is the most awesome guy around, being the Guildmaster and Dragon Slayer makes him even more awesome!" Mine just stared at the cat then screaming in surprise. "Talking cat!"

Sting jumped at the girl's sudden scream. "Whoa, I think you scared her." Lector giggled while rubbing his head. "Oh, sorry miss." Mine calmed down as she just realized what detail the exceed said. "Excuse me, are you two friends of Fairy Tail?"

The two turned to face the pinkette girl with curious eyes as Mine knew she had to explain but knew she had to continue on the mission. "I can explain to you both on what is going but I'll have to make it short."

After a few details on what was going on Sting and Lector were surprised as Mine sighed. "I know, the world is a terrible caused by a old bastard, however once we kill that man this Empire shall be a peaceful, I know that sounds strange coming from assassin like me, but its the truth."

Sting was silent before he spoke looking at the sniper girl. "Its no surprise, after the guild back in earthland called Sabretooth was only one caring about winning, strongest, and brute force."

Lector glanced at his friend. "Right, but it was thanks Fairy Tail, our guild is reforming, with Sting as the new Guildmaster, we're sure make that happen." Mine then had a idea. "I have one more thing to say, its about a woman who more like your former guildmaster..." Sting and Lector were confused but decided to listen.

Saki wondered what the red haired girl was. "Hey, you little red haired brat, where'd you come from?"

Fang growled. "Looks like another human is here, but she fell from the sky!"

"Chelia, this is Hibiki, did you find any of our friends?" The God Slayer put her fingers to her head. "Yes, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy are here with me!"

Lyon did the same action. "Yes, I found Gray along with the Avatar's new recruit Taran!"

Sting put his fingers on his head. "I'm here too, Lector and I just met a pinkette girl that told us somethings about you."

Natsu laughed excitedly. "Sting, you're here!" The Light Dragon Slayer smiled. "You bet I am!"

Lucy put her fingers on her head. "Sting, is any others with you?" Sting smiled. "Yes, Blue Pegasus was, but they must've landed somewhere else..." Erza gulped at that respond. "Wait, does that mean..." Sting laughed. "Erza, I see..."

"MEEEENNN!" Ichiya called out. "My sweet honey, I see you're safe!"

Juvia giggled. "Should've expect that..." Elfman laughed. "Guess the small man is here."

Sting cleared his throat. "Anyway, Rouge is here too." Just then Gajeel's voice interrupted. "Yeah, he's here, Levy, and Pantherlily are with me!"

Rouge had to say something. "Yes, I landed in the forest next to lake with Frosch."

Orga grinned as he put his fingers on his head. "Yeah, if this is war, I'm ready to throw down!"

Yukino voice was heard. "Lucy, Natsu, I'm here too!" Lucy giggled while Natsu laughed. "I've missed you two!"

"Long time no see, Yukino!"

"Yeah, but no need to be so mushy!"

Kagura put her fingers to head. "I'm here, Erza, are you alright?" Erza was surprised to hear that voice. "Kagura, are you doing alright?" Kagura didn't smile but answered. "Yes, is my little sister alright?"

Jura had to change the subject. "Listen, as a member of the magic council, what is going on here?"

Toby's voice rang out. "Yeah, there seems to be a war or something, tell me!" Yuka sighed. "Don't shout."

Gray put his fingers to his hand. "Listen those that arrived here now, we can't explain all of it, but first off, Tartaros is here too!"

Most the wizards that arrived were shocked. "What, how can that be!?"

Jura growled at that name. "Those fiends that destroyed the other Magic Council!" Natsu interrupted. "Listen bald guy, my friends and I are in a fight with two!"

Shelly gasped. "What, Cheila be careful!"

Wendy put her fingers on her hand. "Don't worry, my friends and I will take them down!" Natsu grinned. "Yeah, besides we're about to kick more of their asses!"

Gajeel had to say his piece. "Tartaros is here, however I defeated the one called Snapjaw, however the other we were fighting known as Kay got away, I can only assume he's going to join the war with the other Demons!"

Natsu started to whine. "Aw, you defeated a Demon before me, no fair!" Lucy whacked the boy on the head. "Idiot, this isn't a competition!"

Saki growled. "Damn it, more of the wizards are here!" Fang shared the same reaction but then grinned evilly. "This just got rough, but more fun to take these humans apart."

Erza cleared her throat. "Listen, Hibiki, there is a group that was helping through this madness world, can you connect my friends and I to them." Hibiki smiled and did so. "Right, you're on?"

Some of the wizards that sent to the world of blood and chaos took a deep breath as Natsu was up first. "Listen up, eye patch Najenda!"

That call made the eye patch woman growl in annoyance but wondered how she was hearing the pinkette boy's voice. "Natsu, what the hell?"

Wendy's voice was next. "Mr Su!" The Imperial Arms human gasped quietly. "Is that Wendy?"

"Wild Leone!" Gajeel called out.

The blonde woman gasped but cringed at the comment. "Wild, where'd that come from iron man, why am I hearing your voice?!"

"Tatsumi!" Erza's voice was heard in the swordsman boy head. "What the hell, is that Erza's voice?"

"Akame!" Gray's voice called making the girl gasp quietly. "Gray, is that you?"

Lubbock then heard Lucy's voice. "Lub, you there?" The voice surprised the green haired boy. "What the, is that Lucy's voice?"

Elfman voice connected to Mine's head. "Mine, its Elfman!" Mine put her hand on her head. "Geez, you're loud?" The tall muscled man giggled. "Oh sorry, so unmanly."

Najenda wanted to get some answers. "What is this, why are we hear your voices?" Erza decided to answer that. "Listen up, those lights you saw are our friends from Earthland, they came here to rescue us!"

Leone laughed. "So they got their asses here, about time!"

Carla didn't like that respond. "Mind your tongue please."

Tatsumi smiled at the fact. "I see, your friends are finally here!" Lubbock had to admit this was good timing. "I agree, your friends made some changes, most of us wouldn't be here if it weren't for them."

Chelsea admitted that was true but the fact she died by Tartaros' hands and brought to life was something was more miracle. "Yes, your friends are incredible."

Everyone that arrived from Earthland were happy to hear that however Najenda had a important request. "Indeed, anyway I have implore you all that arrived here..." She took a deep breathe. "Those that are from Earthland, help the Revolutionary overthrow this corrupted Empire and usher a new era with peace, the reward you shall be given can be your choosing!"

Sting smiled at the request. "Sting Eucliffe the Guildmaster of Sabretooth, we'll take the job, our reward will be take our friends back!"

Natsu interrupted. "Hold on, my friends and I are still fighting two Demons, once we deal with them, we'll join the battle against the Empire!" Lucy smiled at her friend's words. "He's right, there are still Demons somewhere around here somewhere, keep a sharp eye out for them."

"How can we do that when we don't know what the others look like?" Lyon asked.

Taran decided to answer that. "Gray and I saw them before we'll point out any Demons we see." Lyon wasn't unsure. "How can we trust you?" Gray stood by the girl. "Its alright, she's on our side now, she's really changed."

Lyon sighed but then a small smile appeared on his face. "Very well.

Najenda had something else to say. "Gajeel, did you defeat the two demons your friends were suppose to fight?" The iron Dragon Slayer put his fingers on his head. "Yes, but the other got away, but we'll be joining you guys at the Empire, besides the Empire needs to know what us Wizards from Earthland can do!"

Erza smiled. "Right, we'll be on our way too!" Juvia giggled. "Yes, my darling Gray, we'll fight be each other's side soon!"

Elfman rose both his fists up. "Right, let's join the others quickly to show our manly power!"

The other wizards rose their arms and yelled out their battle cry. "AHHHH!"

Natsu gave off a huge grin. "Yeah, I and the others with me, let's take these two Demons down then join the others in the war!"

Chelia, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Lucy along with Sagittarius had their battle faces on. "YEEEAAAH!"

Saki and Fang growled.

At another part of the Empire's tall wall as Leon was running through the some alleyways. "Looks like, some unexpected guests or some sort showed up."

Dr Stylish glasses glowed. "Hmm, this should be good."

Kay was floating in the air through the forest. "Looks like some more wizards arrived."

Rachena then appeared. "Yes, let's meet up with the others and quickly at the Empire."

Meanwhile on Earthland.

The mysterious figures were approaching the gateway. "Sounds like those humans just opened the portal."

One with the plastered mask appeared before the gateway and took out the Lacrima while looking at it. "Time to see what this can do."

End of the chapter


	39. The Power of Wizard Guilds

Chapter 39: The Power of Wizard Guilds

Budo observed the people by the Revolutionary Army and Najenda. "Hmm, it seems more enemies have joined the enemy." Esdeath agreed but was more that Gray knew them all. "They have such spirit, to think Najenda and her army would get help from Wizards from Earthland, however how they got here is surprising, then again Gray looked up a gateway some of sort."

Also another thought occurred to her. "A few days ago a strange incident took place, a loud noise in the sky, then few days later another noise from the sky was heard but probably some random event." Esdeath then smiled. "So the pieces fit together, other than that things have gotten more interesting and fun for me that is." She stomped her heel onto the top of the wall looking down where Najenda was. "If you think those people can help you then you're severely mistaken!" She raised her arm up. "ICE CAVALRY CHARGE FORWARD AND SHOW THESE WORLDERS THE POWER OF THE EMPIRE CAN UNLEASH!"

The ice centaur obeyed the commander and started to charge towards the wizards as Revolutionary soldiers looked nervous but Lyon was disgusted at what was he was seeing which didn't seem to get unnoticed by Gray. "I know what you're thinking..." Lyon eyed at his rival and smirked. "Those creatures of disgrace to us including our Master Ur!"

Gray and Lyon instantly took off their shirts causing some awe reactions from the soldiers.

Woman with Extase was left in surprise. "What the hell are they doing?" She thought.

Lyon slammed his fist into his other hand. "Those creatures are an insult to our ice make magic." Hearing that caught Esdeath's attention. "Did he say..." Her thoughts were interrupted by Lyon's shouting. "Ice-Make Snow Dragon!" Out of nowhere a ice dragon appeared and roared loudly.

Everyone in the revolutionary army was surprised including Esdeath. "That man has the same power as Gray does?"

Gray slammed his fist into his other hand. "You haven't seen nothing yet." Lyon knew what his friend was getting at. "Snow Dragon attack!" Gray put his hand out front. "Ice-Make Freeze Lancer!" Large amount of freezing lancer were sent directly at the snow dragon which gave it wings and a new look as it roared.

Najenda was surprised at this. "That was quite a combination."

The new Snow Dragon smashed through the Ice Cavalry destroying each one of them. "That was one strong ice attack!" A revolutionary soldier exclaimed.

Extase user woman was left in surprise. "We got two ice wizards that are so strong."

Esdeath was in disbelief. "No...my Ice Cavalry destroyed in one attack but not only that those two used a combination unlike any I've seen before."

Tatsumi was amazed. "Oh man, that was some combination!"

Shelly giggled at this scene. "Those two working was like how they fought against Racer."

Lyon turned to Gray. "If Master was here, she would be proud." Gray smiled back. "She would, but let's keep on fighting!"

The Empire soldiers were a bit afraid that two men used a ice combination that took out the Ice Cavalry in one move but one soldier stepped forward. "Come on, you idiots they're just a small group, Charge!"

The soldier charged at the wizards with the rest following as Orga loved this was going. "Looks like we got company, this will be fun." He put his hands together. "Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!" He unleashed a massive of black yet powerful electrical attack onto the charging soldiers that took them out while they screamed.

Few other soldiers froze in fear. "No way, a enemy with power like Great General Budo?!"

Rufus grabbed the tip of his hat. "If you think that's powerful, then I shall show my magic." He outstretched his arm with his finger. "Memory-Make: Sword of Black Lightning!" A numerous of black lightning bolts descended from the sky striking other soldiers before him as they got struck large ice spikes appeared underneath the ground.

The soldiers fell in defeat as Rufus smiled at the result. "I have no memory of any enemy being so pathetic."

Orga agreed with a laugh. "Yeah, no kidding, The Dragons we fought before in crocus were tougher than these chumps, not mention those Face devices."

Esdeath couldn't believe what she saw. "A man with the power to use my ice and your lightning." Budo was just as surprised as the other general was. "I have to admit myself, its something that surprises me."

Jura appeared before other soldiers calmly as the soldiers noticed him smiling. "what this bald guy smiling about?" One of the soldiers wondered that too but noticed something else. "Don't know but this guy seems so calm." Jura stopped looking directly at the enemy soldiers. "Seeing Lyon and Gray in action was just the start, now after seeing Rufus and Orga now, I will make my move too." He stopped as he felt his magic power rise and the ground began to shake violently.

The enemy soldiers were losing their balance. "What's going on? An earthquake?"

Even the two great general felt such a strong power from where they stood. "This ground is shaking. From that bald man I assume."

Jura knew it was his turn to attack now. "Rumbling Fuji!" Cracks suddenly appeared throughout the ground and a colossal eruption appeared from underneath with an earth-shattering boom.

The enemy soldiers were scared as they were hit by the eruption as Esdeath was left in awe which was rare for herself as Budo felt the same. "What a terrifying power this man has."

Toby charged at some enemy soldiers. "Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish!" He slashed at enemy soldiers he passed by.

A soldier appeared in front of Toby with a gun. "Die freak!" Yuka appeared in front of the dog guy. "Wave!" A shield was created from his left hand blocking the soldier's gun fire. "

Evergreen appeared before the soldier and took of her glasses which glowed yellow and the enemy soldier turned to stone. "My, such a pathetic soldier."

Yukino stepped forward to other soldiers. "Now..."! She took out a key and raised it high. "Open Gate of the Paired Fish!" A bright flash appeared then two large fish appeared out of nowhere. "Pisces!" The two fish bellowed upon release.

"Now Pisces attack!" The two large fish charged straight at the enemy soldiers and then through the enemy flanks.

Some soldiers tried to fire with their guns but none bullets seemed to lay a scratch on the fish. "How are we suppose to fight these damn fish?"

Yukino's key began to glow. "There's more, Pisces! Change Form!" The two large fish glowed then their forms changed into human like beings.

The mother narrowed her eyes at the enemies before her. "Looks like we're got enemies." The son nodded. "Yeah, mother let's wash them away!"

His mother sighed at that comment. "I'm not your damn mother!" The mother then ran towards one of the soldiers and delivered a water-cloaked crescent kick with high precision.

The Son Pisces then took his trident and landed a devastating water-imbued strike on one of other soldiers.

One of the other soldiers were surprised yet scared. "This is crazy first those two were large fish and now human!" Another charged ahead with a sword. "Forget that, let's make grilled fish out of those freaks!"

Mother Pisces had enough of the enemies tantrums. "I think its time for them cool off." Son Pisces smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me." Mother Pisces put her hand out front while her son put his trident out front then a blue like symbol appeared and then a beam of powerful water which struck the enemies soldiers causing them to crash into the ground.

Just then footsteps were heard from behind Yukino which caused her to turn around. "Can I help you?" The man smiled and took out his imperial Arms: Water Dragon Possession: Black Marlin. Yukino was confused what he was wearing but then she noticed her spirits' attack was different. "Water Dragons, where'd they-?" She stopped and saw the man pointed at his ring on his middle finger.

Yukino was surprised but knew the man was an ally. "This man is going to help us, Pisces lend him a hand!" The two spirits nodded.

The water magic from her Spirit was even stronger than before when it took out most of the other soldiers. "That ring must allow to control water." Again the man nodded.

Kagura was confronted by other soldiers. "You men are in my way." The woman swung her sword around the force behind the attack managed to blow away the numerous of soldiers around her.

A few soldiers were pretty scared of her. "This chick is strong, not mention scary!"

One of the soldiers noticed the girl's sword. "Look her sword is still in its sheath, what kind of person uses a sword like that." Then he along with the soldiers Kagura glaring at them. "All of you will stop me from saving my two sisters!" She swiped her sheath at the soldiers in front of her. "Slashing Form!" The force attack went through the enemy soldiers cutting through the top of the wall with ease.

Budo was surprised at this action. "That woman cut through the Imperial wall." Esdeath looked at Kagura with a glare. "Not only that, she did it using the sword without taking out of its sheath, she seems to be more skilled maybe even more than Akame."

Bickslow laughed with his tongue sticking out and held his hand out front. "Alright my babies! Time to give these bastards some pain!"

"Pain Pain!" The five dolls flew over the enemy soldiers while hitting them with their magic beams creating small explosions then the dolls returned Bickslow who had his hand raised up. Some of the soldiers groaning in pain. "Just what kind of Imperial Arms does this guy have?"

Bickslow heard that comment. "Huh, they're not Arms or whatever, they're my babies, ha, ha, is that right?"

The dolls flew above their wizard. "Right right!" Bickslow then laughed again. "Now Baryon Formation!" His five dolls went into a pentagon formation then fired off a massive powerful magic attack at the enemies.

Other soldiers that survived appeared before Freed. "Sorry, nut you guys are in my way." He rushed passed them and slashing his sword at them. "Dark Ecriture: Pain!" The soldiers behind him screamed in pain as they were blown from his attack.

Najenda noticed this man. "Quite the swordsman he is." Freed then turned around and slash at other soldiers as he passed them. "Dark Ecriture: Slay: Like the ones before they were blown away as well.

Evergreen sent out golden gust particles that surrounded the remaining Ice Cavalry. "Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!" The dust exploded and destroyed Ice Cavalry with ease.

Rufus had to admit that the ice soldiers weren't much to look at. "These horrid creations are nothing compared to Gray and Lyon's magic, however I have something to remember him by." He raised his hand. "Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsman!"

Gray smirked at that. "I could never forget that, you used that when we fought against other in the Grand Magic Games."

Taran seeing this was truly amazed. "These wizards are incredible than I can imagine, they have such spirit more than anyone has." She smiled a little.

Esdeath gritted her teeth at what she saw. "Using my own tactic against me, such mockery!" Budo was surprised coming from the other general. _"I never seen Esdeath like this before."_

Rufus smiled at what he had done as Revolutionary Army began to cheer. "Hell yes!" We got our own Ice Cavalry now!" He seemed to smile even more as a thought projection appeared in beside Esdeath. "To think a woman like uses power that's similar Gray and Lyon's power, but nothing like yours but it'll be forgotten soon." Esdeath snarled at that comment and took out a sharp icicle but as she tried to kill with it the attack passed through him. "An illusion?"

Gray and Lyon wondered what just made Esdeath scream as they saw Rufus chuckling. "If you two are wondering what Esdeath is screaming about, let's just say I told her power is nothing like yours." The two Ice Wizards smiled in agreement.

Esdeath has had a enough. "I thought I wouldn't have to use this but, something has to be done." She brought her hands together. "Now everything around me will now come to a stop." Her hands started to glow. "Mahapadma!" A single bright flash, everything around her stood still as if time stopped. For that matter she did. "I don't have much time when using this so I have to make this quick." She saw the man that used a similar move to hers." Rufus was frozen in time. "Once I kill you then I'll have the last laugh."

"Ice Make: Knuckle!" Gray created several fists made of ice the striked Esdeath sending her flying away.

Tatsumi then appeared tackled her which caused them both to crash onto the rooftop once that happened her power faded which Gray noticed. "Tatsumi, wait up!"

Budo looked over next to him to other general was gone. "Where did Esdeath run off to?"

Najaneda wondered the same. "Tatsumi is gone too, where'd he go?"

Speaking of which Tatsumi and Esdeath were on the rooftop looking at each other. The General was groaning in pain as she held her stomach. "That attack from Gray was one thing, but this guy attacks me without even freezing when I froze time." She looked at Tatsumi closely and figured it out. "Is is possible that Incursio has evolved enough to withstand the cold." The general growled deeply. "So not only is my Ice Cavalry useless, but now Mahapadma too?"

Tatsumi smiled. "I suppose you should know I was also that tournament." Esdeath's respond was a glare. "Yes, I do, if I knew that you and Gray was part of Night Raid, then I would've killed you both." That didn't seem to make Tatsumi lose his smile. "I beg to differ, as long as I remember my days with Night Raid and of course those from Fairy Tail, they never would give up or let a monster like you run wild."

Esdeath glared at him. "If you're going to die then fine!" She pulled out her rapier. "I'll use every ounce of the power I have to completely crush you!"

Back to battle between the Empire and Revolutionary Army.

Erza, Elfman, and Juvia appeared.

"Well, look who arrived." Susanoo said glancing at the three.

"How do you guys get here so quickly?" Evergreen asked.

Monica and Kelly appeared behind them. "Hello, we gave them a lift, Najenda had a feeling they would be needed here so we gave them a life, but don't worry other rebels are looking for your other friends in the forest."

Juvia noticed Gray and hugged him. "Oh my darling Gray!" Lyon just smirked at the scene. "This is no time for hugging." Gray sighed.

Elfman cracked his knuckles. "Did we miss anything?"

"No but the others aren't here yet, however we can assume the others are still some where behind the walls doing their missions." Laxus answered but wasn't looking at him or the others.

Just then Budo took off his cape and jumped off the wall crashing into the ground slammed his Imperial Arms together. "Now Adramelech!" Electricity started to emit out of it. The weather started to change all of the sudden. "Advent of the Thunder Emperor!" Countless pillars of electricity suddenly appeared and struck the multiple soldiers from the Revolutionary Army as well as the ice soldiers Rufus created.

Toby was electrocuted while some managed to dodge the attacks while other took the attack like Orga. "Ha! Old man is that all you got?"

Budo didn't like that comment which the Revolutionary Army noticed so did Najenda. "Not good, he's joining the battle now."

Laxus who didn't seemed unfazed. "About time."

Budo's troop suddenly had increase of morale. "Great General Budo has entered the battle!" Other soldiers began to cheer. "Budo! Budo! Budo Budo!"

None of the Imperial Arm users weren't going near the general knowing his attack would kill them instantly. However that didn't to faze wizards then noticing Laxus started to walk over to the great general was. Budo noticed the approach of the man before him. "Its about time you decided to come down here."

Budo gave him an unrelenting glare. "Nobody other than you must be brave or stupid to challenge me to a battle." Laxus wasn't intimated by him and uncrossed his arms. "Its neither. You're just in my way old geezer." That comment struck a cord to the great general. "Adramelech!" Lightning started to emit from his Imperial Arms and started to punch at Laxus.

Meanwhile at the abandon church.

Natsu grinned as he smirked at Saki. "Hey, thunder lady, I dare to attack me!" Lucy gaped her mouth open. "Natsu, are you crazy?"

Wendy was bit surprised but then a confident smile was on her face. "He must have something planned."

Saki wasn't worried. "Must have a death wish, Thunder Fist!" She delivered a electric punch at Natsu's stomach making gasp in pain. "Now Thunder Sky Strike!" A enormous dark thunder attack appeared from the sky and struck Natsu but then he grinned as he absorbed the attack.

"What the hell?" Saki wondered.

Wendy remembered that move. "He's absorbing the black thunder." Lucy smiled. "Just like what he did with Laxus' magic."

Natsu then had a bloodthristy grin. "Dark Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" His was covered in flame like his Lightning Fire Dragon but had dark sparks coming off his body of fire.

Cheila was impressed. "That's amazing!"

Happy cheered. "Aye, he's going defeat those Demons!"

Natsu engulf his left hand into dark lightning and his right hand in flames then brought them together. "Dark Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Like his other Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame attack a large destructive sparking blast around Saki. "Aaaah!" As she sent into the church.

Fang growled. "Time for me to get serious." He began to grow large. "Etherious Form: Sabre-Wolf." Lucy was surprised. "That's just like what Jackal did."

"My turn, Dragon-" Wendy then felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Cheila. "Wendy!" The other girl looked at her and then saw her other hand which had her blackwind which gave Wendy an idea. "Time for me to do what Natsu can!" Cheila jumped back and gathered a spiral of black wind inside her palm. "Sky God's Boreas!" She sent black whirlwind at Wendy who was engulfed in the attack.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked.

The black whirlwind was engulfed into Wendy's mouth as she wiped her mouth. "Look familiar Natsu?" The pinkette boy laughed with a grin. "Oh that was what you were up to?" Wendy turned her attention to the other Demon as she brought to her hands together. **"Dragon God's Raging Wind!"** A black wind stormed that raged across towards the giant Demon Wolf and engulfed him as he screamed creating a large explosion that destroyed the area including the church.

"That was awesome you two!" Lucy squealed in excitement.

Natsu laughed and was really impressed. "Great job, Wendy!" Carla smiled proudly at her friend's action as Wendy smiled. "I remember you engulfed Zancrow's Fire God Slayer Magic."

Lucy cheered. "Great job, now let's go and join the others."

"Yeah!" The other cheered.

Rachena stopped in her tracks. "Fang's curse power..." She gritted her teeth. "Even Saki's power."

Lamy started to sob as she put her hands on her eyes. "So sad, our comrades are gone." Her face darkened. "Those humans shall pay."

Dr Stylish grunted. "It seems that wolfy's gone, Saki seems too." Leon groaned with a sneer look. "Those stupid idiots."

Kay was flying through the forest. "Saki's power is no longer feeling either, that means..."

Meanwhile.

Budo continued his punch towards Laxus' chest as a result a massive of lightning was shot up from the air, after that the Empire soldiers cheered at the general's successful attack but then Budo's attack began to fade the cheering stop as Budo noticed something was very off.

Freed smiled. "That old man is in for surprise."

Najenda wondered what was making the enemies including Budo to a bit confused. There Laxus wasn't even damaged in fact everyone noticed the Budo's attack was caught by Laxus' bare hand leaving the great general surprised. "What, how is this possible?"

Laxus tightened his grip on Budo's hand. "Like I said you're in my way, also there is something I will make sure happens." Lightning began to emit from his own arm.

Budo was shocked at this. "What, he has the same as I do?"

"Lightning Dragon..." Laxus delivered a strong blow at the general. "Iron Fist!" As as another attack hit another lightning bolt was appeared but this one was even more powerful that sent Budo sent crashing onto the ground on his back.

The Empire Soldiers were in disbelief.

"That man made Budo crash into the ground!"

"And with one attack too!"

Najenda couldn't believe what she saw. _"To think that someone like general Budo was sent crashing by this man..."_ Budo slowly stood up as he did he looked down at his chest. _"My armor is cracked...but that means that..."_ He towards Laxus who still has the same look before they began to brawl.

Laxus then inhaled and lightning formed out of his mouth. **"Lightning Dragon Roar!"**

Bickslow laughed at this with his tongue sticking out. "Looks the old man is getting his ass kicked."

The Extase User woman was surprised. "This blond man is strong and hasn't taken any damage."

The enemy soldiers were getting more scared than before. "This crazy General Budo is losing!"

"That other man is a monster!"

General Budo was still standing hoping that the armor would be protected but judging from the crack and last attack it didn't work so well. _"This man has terrifying power..."_ Budo pulled back his arms as he did Laxus already made his move by pulling back his arms and clenching his fists: Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap of destruction!" Lightning back to surround his fists. **"Raging Bolt!"**

A large bolt of lightning was descending towards the great general which struck the old man causing him to scream in pain and lighting faded but luckily that great general was still standing.

"That old geezer should surrender." Bickslow groaned but then smiled. "Then again, Laxus really wants to beat the crap of that old man."

Freed agreed with a smile. "That old man hasn't seen nothing yet."

Budo growled. "I refuse to lose to a man like you." He slammed his hand into the ground. **"Lightning Crash!"** A large lightning bolt was shot from sky down towards Laxus who just smiled then his own body turned into lightning. Everyone from the Revolutionary and the Empire was surprised at what they were seeing.

Tatsumi was amazed. "Whoa, his body is lightning!"

Susanoo was very impressed. "Very impressive."

Laxus moved around the great general and tackled the old man's back causing Budo to scream in pain and crash onto the ground.

Laxus landed onto the ground where was standing before his fight began. "Come on, is that all an old geezer like you can do?" Budo rose after that comment. "Nobody dares mock me!" He raised his arms up. **"Advent of Thunder Emperor!"** Multiple pillars of lightning stuck random places which was Toby again.

"Is he ok?" Susanoo asked. His answer was confirmed when Toby stood up.

Yuka sighed. "He's fine."

"Old timer, watch it!" Toby shouted.

Like the other time Laxus turned his body into lightning and passed the pillars of lightning. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" He unleashed a giant high-speed lightning blast shape of a fist at the Budo making him scream in pain.

"The great general is being overpowered by this man!"

Najenda couldn't believe this. "This is really happening, is it?"

Laxus just scoffed. "As I asked before is this all you got old geezer?" Budo seemed to be enraged even more than he was. "I won't be talked down by you anymore!" Budo attempted to use his Adramelech again and again but Laxus easily avoided every attack the general can deliver.

Just then Gajeel arrived with Lily, Rouge, Frosch, and Levy.

"Hey!" Levy called out.

"Levy, Gajeel, Lily!" Tatsumi called out.

"We're here!" Frosch waving his hands out.

Bickslow smiled. "Long time no see." Evergreen giggled. "You're just in time to see Laxus clash with this old man."

Lily felt nervous. "Those guys are using lightning attacks."

Rouge had to admit that was true and seeing the general's condition was confirmed of that. "Never underestimate the power of a Fairy Tail wizard."

Frosch cheered raising his arms up. "I agree, yeah!"

Levy giggled a bit. "Yes, but Laxus can handle him."

Gajeel smirked with a chuckle. "Yes short stuff, that old man will get his ass kicked good." The Solid Script user twitched at the comment but decided to let go.

Budo stopped his attack breathing. "This guy isn't even damaged, how is this possible." Laxus raised his hands the forms of lightning formed between them and forming a large trident. **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

Laxus crossed his arms. "Had enough yet?" Budo was on his knees panting and looking worn out. The Empire soldiers couldn't believe what they were seeing. The great general was losing."

One of the soldiers began to tremble. _"This is bad, if the general takes anymore powerful attack he's done for."_

Meanwhile the Revolutionary's hope was rising as Najenda's too. _"He strong than then I can imagine, from what I was told, he was so strong not even Natsu or Gajeel couldn't beat him expect when the two worked together but that was a draw, not even that man Jura stood a chance."_

Laxus sighed at the worn out general. "Look old man, if you keep fighting like this you'll be more worse shape than you are now." Budo took offensive to that. "Shut up, I refuse to lose to a bunch of rebels let alone other worlders!" He launched himself in the air and hovered everyone below.

"This can't be good." The Belvaac User said nervously.

Budo was so enraged while looking down at everyone as he did he then raised his arms above and black electricity formed above him. "LISTEN TO YOU OTHER BEINGS FROM EARTHLAND I SHALL SHOW THE POWER OF MY TRUMP CARD WHICH MAKE YOU ALL REGRET THAT YOU MADE AN ENEMY OF THE EMPIRE!"

The black electricity began to form into a colossal black sphere of electricity.

The Revolutionary Army including Najenda knew what was going to happen. "Everyone retreat!"

"Run away from that attack!" A rebel shouted.

"Yes, that trump is extremely powerful too!"

As Najenda retreated along with her army she looked back to see the wizards weren't even moving.

The Extase wondered what was the wizards were doing. "Hey, Najenda said retreat, do you have bad hearing?!"

Gajeel turned around with a glare. "Hey, we know that lady!" Levy interrupted. "What Gajeel means is that, things will be fine."

Najenda wondered what she meant by that but after seeing how Laxus was able to handle so many of Budo's attack made her think about. _"Those Wizards must have a lot of faith in this man..."_

Erza had to say her piece. "Najenda trust Laxus and us."

Elfman raised his arms up. "Yeah, Laxus is a man that show that old man what a Lightning Dragon Slayer is capable of!"

Gray nodded in agreement. "Yes, believe in him just as we do."

Najenda looked at them and each of the look in their eyes was confidence. _"If they believe in him that much then I shall gamble on this chance."_

"SOLID SHOOTER!" The massive sphere was shot directly to the ground and to Laxus who was just smiling as the attack finally reach him the attack causing the whole ground to shake.

Powerful winds from the attack caused everyone to shield themselves from the attack. Budo still floating in the air knew his attack would usual takedown anyone however he heard a strange sound. "What's that sound?" He looked closely and saw his attack was shrinking. "What the hell is happening?"

Down below everyone saw what was happening the attack. Laxus was yelling with his mouth opening as the attack was being stopped by his arms and was eating it. "Is that man eating Budo's attack?!"

Budo was shocked at this. "How is he doing that?"

Bickslow laughed at the general's reaction. "What's the matter old man, never seen anyone eat your attack like it was food!"

Orga smiled. "I expect nothing else from a former Fairy Tail wizard or the man that took down Jura."

Jura agreed. "Yes, he's truly a remarkable and powerful wizard."

Najenda was so amazed. _"Gray and the others were right, Laxus is strong other than that he didn't get damaged at all, he is indeed the Lightning Dragon Slayer."_

Tatsumi was astonished. "So awesome, seeing Budo's face is a sight to see."

Laxus reappeared above the great general. **"LIGHTING DRAGON'S JAW!"** He locked his fists together and swung them down onto the general to the ground.

Biskslow laughed. "That's the move he used against one of the Nine Demon Gates."

Evergreen fixed her glasses. "Yes, he saved our lives that day."

Freed smiled and nodded. "Including the former Council member Yajima."

A large crater was created after the attack with Budo lying in the center of it but he struggled to get up. "Still wanting to fight, huh?" He gasped as he saw Laxus was a few feet away from him. "Come on, you don't have a chance against me, like I said you keep going through with this you're done for." Laxus began to walk towards the general. "Oh one more thing, what said you back there, you had that backwards, you old man and your Empire pals made a big mistake of making Wizard guilds your enemy, lastly we'll destroy anyone or anything that hurts our friends!"

Budo gritted his teeth and roared out loudly. "I REFUSE TO LOST TO LIKES OF YOU! I'M THE GREAT GENERAL BUDO!" Laxus charged forward at the general while pulling back his arm and extended it forward. **"DRAGON'S SLAYER SECRETS!"** He punched the general right in the chest. **"ROARING THUNDER!"**

Jura remembered that move. "Ah, that move was the same one that defeated me in the Grand Magic Games."

Shella giggled. "Yeah, the old hag so shocked about that, in fact she began spinning herself fast."

The result from Laxus' made an enormous electricity discharged everything in its path all the way into the Imperial Wall where Budo crashed. Once it reached the wall the attack caused an explosion occurred a massive one at that and destroyed a large portion of of it.

As the smoke cleared, Budo was seen lying on the ground motionless and his Imperial Arm armor was destroyed into pieces as the Empire soldiers began to scream. "GREAT GENERAL BUDO IS DOWN!"

"LET'S RETREAT WE'LL BE KILLED IF WE STAY HERE!"

"THOSE PEOPLE ARE MONSTERS TOO!"

However some soldiers thought otherwise. "SCREW THAT, I'M JOINING THEM AFTER ALL THIS EMPIRE IS JOKE!"

"NO KIDDING I WOULD RATHER JOIN THE RIGHT SIDE!"

Most of the soldiers retreat while some joined the Revolutionary Army.

Natsu and his friends arrived.

Levy noticed Lucy and ran over to hug her. "Lucy!"

Happy waved with a smile." Hey everyone!"

Cheila and Wendy arrived as they did Sherry did. "Cheila, you're alright!" She hugged her cousin.

Natsu approached Laxus. "Hey, did you kick that old geezer's butt?" Laxus turned around with a smile. "Yes." The pinkette boy began to stomp his feet. "Aw, I wanted to battle him and not only that I missed the whole fight!"

Gajeel groaned. "Geez, do you need be so loud fiery boy." Natsu growled at that comment. "What was that metal head?" Gajeel clashed his forehead with Natsu's. "Get your ears checked moron!"

The two started to wrestle childishly.

Levy giggled. "They haven't changed a bit."

Gray sighed. "If you mean their hot headed ness then that's for sure."

"WE HEARD THAT ICE BOY!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled comically with shark teeth which in respond Gray glared. "I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT!"

Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel continued to wrestle each other.

Juvia smiled. "Oh Gray is hot when he's bold."

Some the rebels started to laugh. "They're funny."

Extase User thought so a bit. "Childish too."

Najenda rode her close to Laxus which he glanced at the woman. "I heard about you from your friends, on behalf of the Revolutionary Army I thank you." The blond man turned his head away. "Don't thank me yet, there still enemies to deal with."

Najenda agreed to that. "Listen up, I want some of the rebels to stay here to keep an out for any other enemies, if any earthland wizards would like to say here to keep out for the Demons, that would be good."

Natsu raised his arm. "I shall stay here for the Demons!" Happy flew up raising his paw. "Aye me too!"

Lucy grinned. "My spirits shall lend Natsu a hand." Wendy and Chelia agreed with a nod. "We will stay here too."

Gajeel did his trademark laugh. "If you think I'm going to let you guys have all the fun then count me in." Lily grinned. "I shall assist too." Levy gave a confident smile. "I will stay here."

Rouge chuckled. "I shall go to the Empire to find Sting and Lector, so we'll both assist the rebels." Frosch raised his arms up. "Me too!"

Laxus and his Thunder Region Team stood by each other. "We shall show this people from the Empire, what the Thunder Legion is made of."

Yukino stood by Team Natsu. "I shall stay here with Natsu and the others here." Team Natsu responded with a smiles on their faces.

Kagura went over to Wendy and hugged her. "My little sister, be careful." Erza was stunned at what she just heard. "Little-sister?"

Elfman punched his fist into his other hand. "I'll assist the Revolutionary to find my two sisters!"

Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's. "My darling Gray, I shall stay here with you!"

Taran stood close to Gray. "I shall stay here with the others."

Jura punched his fist into his other hand. "All the rebels will be safe with me around too."

Ogra laughed with a smirk. "I'll go with Master Sting, after all this should be fun."

Najenda smiled and pointed to the Empire. "Alright, Charge!"

Meanwhile at the Courtyard in the Empire.

Sakura along with the masked bird man, Dousen and Koukei were getting glares from Night Raid Leone and Akame along with the two Hungry Wolf Knights, Cosmos and Kamika.

Dousen and Koukei were very terrified but then two other masked men took them away as the lead Masked bird man glanced at them. "Lord Koukei and Dousen take refuge deeper in the place!"

Suddenly two large man-eating plant wraps the men in thorn like vines as a giggle was heard of Cosmos. "My, the little rats decided to make a run for it but they were trapped from the begin."

Leone was astonished and grinned. "Not bad girl." Cosmos giggled. "Oh thank you blonde."

Sakura was impressed. "My, my, quite the plant woman are you." She licked her lips. "I'll have fun taken you ladies apart."

Kamika took a piece of red paper into her fingers. "Sorry Rakshasa Demon but we shall make sure you and along with your friends will have quick death."

The masked bird man looked at the center. _"I admit those two other women are more stronger than I thought, however little do they know my Imperial Arms shall give them hell."_

End of chapter.


	40. Clash of the Executioners

Chapter 40: Clash of the Executioners

In the Palace Courtyard.

Dousen and Koukei were snatched by vines from a man-eating plant.

Suzuka giggled at the plants. "Such pretty plants." She spread her arms apart and charged ahead as she did other vines appeared which she noticed and avoid them. "Cute trick, but nothing like this will be able to kill me."

Kamika smiled. "My, she's so wrong, right Cosmos?" The pinkette executioner giggled with a smile. "Yes, my little darlings will follow their prey and devour her."

The masked bird man groaned in frustration. "Tch, these women are strong..." Leone lunged towards the masked man. "Say your prays you bastard!"

Just then small little black marble like balls floated in the air and exploded. "Leone!" Akame shouted as she saw her best friend crash on the ground.

Kamika was surprised. "My, that masked stranger really has such weapon." She then took out a piece of yellow paper and blew it into the wind then it exploded into more pieces of paper of the same color releasing a light. "Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance!"

The masked bird man covered his eyes with his arms. "That's too bright!"

Leone saw her chance and delivered a powerful punch right into the masked man's gut and sending him crashing into the wall which it began to crack as the man was dead then slide onto the ground.

"No!" Dousen cried in fright.

"Our getaway is getting thin." Koukei whimpered in fear.

Suzuka dashed towards Kamika as she did a vine snatch her arm and slammed her into the ground. "Heh, heh, my plants aren't finished yet." She glanced at Kamika. "Why don't you let me handle this for awhile." The other Executioner didn't see that was problem. "Don't worry, once you had fun, I shall fun by giving this woman a colorful death."

Other vines slammed Suzuka into the ground again and again. "Had a enough?" To Cosmos surprise Suzuka was rather pleased. "Maybe not enough, to have someone put me in place." She severed a vine holding her leg and landed back onto the ground. "Perhaps, I'll take this fight to you instead!" She quickly dashed towards Kamika was with some sort of energy from her fist. "You're through." But before she could reach other executioner a large flower appear from underneath the two excuctioners and closed around them both. Suzuka's attacks hit the plant instead but wasn't the destroyed. "What the hell are these things made of?"

Suzuka saw the several vines looming over her and jumped back to avoid their attack. The large flower opened again and giggles were heard. "Don't ever underestimate my beautiful plan life."

Kamika agreed to that. "Yes, I also recall being in this move when she and I along with our executioners fought against some Fairy tail wizards."

That detail caught Suzuka's attention. "Wait, you battled Fairy Tail?"

Cosmos giggled in response. "Yes sweetie, five Fairy Tail wizards and one wizard from Sabre-Tooth we fought that is, I admit that battle was a like something to remember in life." An image of Wendy flashed through her mind. "Especially a little blue haired cutie."

That detail caught Leone's attention. "Hmm, does she mean Wendy?"

Kamika giggled. "Yes, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth battling skills were quite impressive." She took a piece of paper into her fingers.

Suzuka jumped a few times from other vines and assessed the situation. "Well, this isn't going to get me anywhere including Dousen and Koukei, however she's only been using the plants to attack and defend." She smiled. "Guess I'll take this up a notch." Suzuka grunted as the floor beneath her cracked under her feet then she launced herself out of the ground and began to move all around the courtyard.

Cosmos was a bit perplexed by this. "What is she doing?"

Kamika wondered that too. "Quite weird to me."

Leone had to answer that. "Hey, be careful, The Rakshasa Demons were known for doing some pretty weird crap with her bodies."

Seems to Kamika the weird part was right. "Yes, not so colorful either." Leone sighed. "What does color have do with that."

Suzuka laughed at the description that was just given by Leone. "She's right!" She instantly reappeared behind Cosmos and she gasped. "Gotcha!" She struck the woman in the back causing her to yell in pain and sent her over to the other side of the courtyard and crashed into a wall then she fell down on the ground. "Sure, your plants may be strong, but I guess you're not as powerful yourself."

Cosmos coughed a bit as her body was in pain and slowly stood up glaring at the Suzuka. "So apparently you can fight after all, I like it when my prey struggles."

Kamika giggled at that last part. "Yes, we the Hungry Wolf Knights enjoy with our prey struggles to fight back."

The other Executioner chuckled at her enemies words. "Your friend is hurting and I'm the prey, no matter I did hit your friend harder than expected."

Cosmos smiled at her. "Well, you do hit hard I'll give you credit for that but now I believe playtime is over." She glanced at Kamkia who looked back. "Kamika, I think its time to deal with the other two prey." Dousen and Koukei whimpered in fear as they noticed Kamika taken a red piece of paper into her fingers. "Leave it to me."

Dousen and Koukei were released as Kamika released the paper into the wind and blew it creating a wave of red-colored papers towardds the two men as the fire was sent directly at them.

"Time to add something to my paper." The red papers were transformed into giant-sized fists that punched Dousen and Koukei continuously until the papers exploded into a pillar of fire around the two men.

Smoke was created from the attack and then Koukei and Dousen were shown laying on the ground burned to a crisp with their eyes rolled up. "Looks like the two prey down." Kamika giggled.

Cosmos looked at Suzuka. "Only one prey to go." She crossed her arms and numerous large fly traps appeared out of the floor walls. "Flytrap Shot!" The fly traps opened up and began shooting a barrage of seeds at the other executioner.

Suzuka tried to her best to avoid oncoming attacks however some of the seeds made contact with whatever surface they hit and exploded. "Damn it, these freaky plants are everywhere!" She gasped when she saw several of the seeds in front of her and hit Suzuka then exploded on contact. She slid across the courtyard while feeling the effects of the attack.

Akame had to admit she was impressed. "So she can attack both long distance and close range?" Suzuka was thinking the same but another thought occurred to her. "This woman isn't like any other enemy I faced, expect for that hunk Gray." She launched herself again and moved at a high fast speed above the ground.

Cosmos wasn't falling for that again. "As if you'll get the drop on me again." She held out her hand and an enormous flower appeared in front. "Grow Flow!" The flower began sucking in everything in its path into a large hole in the center. The sudden intake was strong enough for Suzuka's path to veer and headed right at the flower. "I have to avoid this, I know how." She extended her fingernails into the walls. "Nice try!"

Cosmos just smiled as vines instantly grabbed Suzuka entire body and squeezed her tightly however to her and Kamika's surprise the other executioner began to moan in pleasure from the pricks of the vines. _"Quite the strange woman aren't you."_

Kamika had to agree. "Yes, but let's see if she'll love your next move." Spores gathered around Cosmos. "Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka!" She sent her spores over to Suzuka and they exploded on contact rapidly.

The attack sent Suzuka away from Cosmos as she was badly damaged. She struggled to stand up and breathed heavily. "This fight is starting to become one-sided, not only did that other executioner take out Koukei and Dousen in one attack, it seems that other chick is more above my level then again her friend must be above my level too." She slid a step back.

Cosmos on the other was enjoying the fight was going. "Where do you think you're going?" Kamika wondered that too with a smile. "Looks like the Rakshasa Demon is getting all scared." Cosmo sighed but then smiled again. "We're almost done with our fight, so I have yet to unleash my deadliest attack." She snapped her fingers and the ground began to rumble. What came out of the ground were numerous tree trunks all around the courtyard yard.

Leone yelped in surprise as she was one of the trees that sprung up. "Holy crap, a mini forest is here!" Akame noticed this took and was in one of the other trees and then she saw a plum fruit. "Is that fruit?"

Cosmos giggled at the question and was happy to answer. "Cutie, these fruits are my favorite." She appeared to be sitting on one of the other trees and one of their branches too then she pointed at Suzuka. "Hungry?" A fruit started to pelt down onto her as Suzuka crossed her arms to defend herself however once she was hit no explosion happened. "What is this, if is your idea of deadliest attack then-" While she talked, one of the fruit managed to go into her mouth.

Akame wondered what the fruit tastes like despite her loving meat but stopped as she noticed Suzuka's lips instantly puckered and rolled around the ground. "Ah, what is this fruit!? I've never tasted anything so damn sour!"

Leone was surprised and decided to taste it. "Oh yeah, but sour can they-" She took a bit and spitted out in disgust while sticking her tongue out. "God, these things taste like death!"

Akame for the first time wasn't drooling. "Then be glad I didn't taste that."

Cosmos laughed at Suzuka's reaction. "Delicious aren't they? These plums are ten times sour then regular ones." She ate one and relished the flavor. "They taste so good."

Leone begged to differ. _"How can you eat this stuff!?"_

Suzuka struggled to stand up while still dealing with the taste in her mouth. "Good god so foul. Worse than anything than I tasted before. However, for this to be your deadliest attack, it leaves a lot to be desired." She noticed Cosmos giggling. "Whoever said that was the attack I was going on about?" The Rakshasa Demon gasped quietly. "Tell me this, what's good tactic every executioner uses to finish off their opponent?"

Suzuka thought about that question for a bit. "To make them suffer as long as possible before delivering the final kill."

Kamika laughed at the answer. "No, the correct answer for Cosmos' question is...they're already dead when the first move is made."

Suzuka didn't understand that until she felt rather woozy like then started sway back and forth. "What's this, am I drunk?"

Cosmos giggled again as she knew what was going on very well. "Not drunk, the truth is I've employed my deadliest attack from the start of this fight."

Suzuka thought of the fight where it began that is. Just when she attacked her opponent, Cosmos summing out her plants where the vines came out. "Are you telling me... you planted this from the beginning?"

Cosmos giggled in response but one thing was still not clear to Suzuka. "Then that means that Koukei and Dousen were done for as well?" Kamika was happy to answer that question. "Naturally yes, but I wanted to have some fun with the prey, on top of that, as the Hungry Wolf Knights, we love to toy with our prey and then give them hell until their end is near."

A yellow like mist of spores began to fill in the ground level. "Makura Kamura." Cosmos smiled at the other executioner. "Out of all my attacks, this one is my most favorite, what it does that from all of the plants I've summoned before; they release these poisonous spores that contain sleeping agents. I know very well you must've trained body to resist such things but these are not of this world. Therefore, you have no resistance to them."

Suzuka groaned as she held her hand to her face. "Damn...it." Cosmos leaned back a bit. "Right now you're trying your best to fight the effects but its futile. Sleep is powerfully overtaking you, once it does your eyes close shut, you'll be unable to wake up again."

Suzuka never felt so tired and dropped to one knee. "No...it can't end this way." Even her defeat was certain she began to laugh.

The laughing was annoying Leone. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Cosmos wondered that too. "I believe I drove her into madness." Kamika took out of piece paper. "Cosmos, should I silence our prey now and quickly." Cosmos saw no problem to that. "Very well." Kamika released different colored papers forming into multiple shurikens. "Paper Shuriken!" The sharp shurikens rushed swiftly towards Suzuka and each of the Shurikens penetrated her body from head to toe.

That last attack from the executioner was taking a told on Suzuka who looked at Cosmos. "This victory of yours is meaningless. Soon everything shall go down in flames along bringing the Revolutionary Army with it." She looked at Kamika next. "Including you earthland wizards shall meet your deaths as well as the rebels too." Suzuka fell to the floor forward and did not move any longer.

Her last words made Leone worry. "Well, those words were grim, what did she mean by that?"

Akame wondered that too but a strange feeling. "I wonder if she means that if the Minister has some other backup plan."

Cosmo didn't care about her last words. She waved her hand across and the giant flytrap with teeth on their inner sides appeared underneath Suzuka then the plant closed up on her and devoured her. "Execution complete." She landed on the tree branch that Leone was on. "Relax, you and your friend won't get affected since my work is done."

Kamika smiled. "Yes, our last pray is gone."

Leone had to disagree. "Not quite, we still have to deal with the Minister." That name got the two executioners attention. "I thought I'd get that reaction, listen up ladies, there is a Minister that works at this Empire, he uses the Emperor Makoto for his own gain."

Akame had something to add to that statement. "Also the Emperor is a child, so the basically the emperor is rather naive."

Cosmos giggled at the girls words. "So we eliminate the source of this evil and everything will be over with correct?"

Leone nodded at the question. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the others are on their way, only targets left is Esdeath, Budo, the Minister, and the Demons of Tartaros. But with you wizards on our side, those bastards will toast in no time."

Kamika smiled at her words. "So more pray means more fun for the Hungry Wolf Knights." Cosmos was happy to hear that. "Sounds good to me."

 _"Leone, Akame, come in."_ It was Hibiki's voice.

"Is that Hibiki?" Leone asked.

Hibiki chuckled. "Yes, we just wanted to you and the others to know that, General Budo is defeated, not only that, Team Natsu along with some of your friends that were battling some of the Demons."

"How did you know that?" Akame asked.

"Hey!" A loud voice called which was Natsu's. "We just defeated two more Demons Saki and Fang."

"Yeah, I learned a new move thanks to Cheila." Wendy commented.

Cheila giggled at the other girl's comment. "Oh thanks."

"Yes, we're almost at the palace!" Carla's voice called.

"Right, we're all here too." Chelsea's voice was heard next.

Akame was glad to hear that voice. "Chelsea was glad to hear that voice."

Leone cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Alright, let's take out these bastards quickly."

Natsu grinned and laughed. "Right, let's show these guys what we're made of!"

Rouge and sting were reunited. "Glad to you see you made it." Frosch cheered. "Yay, we're going to win this war!"

Lector chuckled. "Right!" Sting laughed. "Yes, but let's be on our guard!"

Mine smiled at their spirit. "You guys have such spirit."

The ladies ran back into the palace and entered a hallway as they did one thing was going through Leone and Akame's mind.

 _"Man, I wonder what that Rakshasa Demon was going on about before she fell."_

 _"It would seem more things are about to come."_

Elfman reunited with Mirajane then the two reunited with Lisanna who was with Lubbock. "Glad you Take Over Siblings are all here now."

Elfman agreed. "Right, let's show this Empire more manly power!"

Minerva was with them and smiled at them. _"Spirited as always, that's what Fairy Tail is."_

Dr Stylish was on other side of the courtyard rooftops. "My, my, Suzuka's last words seems very interesting."

Leon was getting a bit curious himself. "The Empire must have another trick up their sleeve."

Rachena was running through the forest a Kay appeared next to her. "Kay, glad to see you're alive."

Kay groaned. "Yes, but I can't say the same thing about Snapjaw, Saki, or Fang."

At Earthland the other gateway.

The four mysterious cloaked figures were still gathered with the leader wearing the plastered mask held out the rainbow colored lacrima which glowed. "Looks like our trip is about to start." The gateway began to gain power and loud humming was heard then the ground began to shake.

End of chapter.


	41. The Wrath of the Supreme Imperial Arm

Chapter 41: The Wrath of the Supreme Imperial Arm

Previously Night Raids Akame and Leone dealt with Dousen and Koukei along with the masked man assisted by the Hungry Wolf Knights. Two known as Cosmos and Kamika. Rakshasa Demon Suzuka was defeated by Cosmos and Kamika.

Meanwhile Tatsumi was fighting Esdeath. "You're very strong Esdeath." The general was feeling a bit tired but still had plenty of fight. "I admit, you're strong yourself then the last time I saw you."

Just then some flying danger beasts were seen and Tatsumi caught a glimpse of some of the wizards. "Sorry, I have to go and join the others." Esdeath was about to make a move when thought of something. "General Budo was suppose to be fighting the rebels does that mean..." She gritted her teeth. "Such a weak old fool." She also wondered if there are still other people outside the walls. "Normally I would purse the rebels that infiltrate the palace, but first I need to look around outside the walls."

Tatsumi reunited with Mine who was Sting and Rouge, two exceeds Lector and Frosch.

Mine ran over to hug Tatsumi who hugged in response. "Aw, you two are couple?" Lector asked.

The two teens responded with a blushing red faces. "That's a yes." Sting chuckled.

Rogue decided to change the subject. "Ok, but let's getting going!"

The Minister was in the throne room but he wasn't alone, at least 5 elite soldiers and Emperor Makoto were having a meeting.

A Imperial Soldier reported on the fate of General Budo which shocked the Minister. "What!?"

Makoto was shocked as well. "The Great General Budo was defeated by a man possessing the same power!" The Imperial Soldier nodded.

Minister growled. "Where the hell is Esdeath?" The Imperial Soldier lowered his head. "Minister, I don't know, I assume she must fighting somewhere else outside the palace. However, the enemy along with the rebels are on their way here soon, the Empire is finished!"

Makoto began to have thoughts on the Empire's reign. "I see, that means our reign has been nothing but failure."

Minister Honest didn't want the Emperor to think like at least for his own sake. "Nonsense..." The Emperor looked down at the Minister. "It's time for you to unleash the Supreme weapon that the Empire has, sure there be casualties, but there is a time when a ruler needs to make sacrifices, so use the Supreme Imperials Arms to bring down this Revolutionary Army and the people that wiped out our army and General Budo!"

Makoto was a bit hesitant but trusted the Minister's words. "You're right, then I shall use the weapon!"

Just the the door suddenly blew up. The Minister and the Emperor turned to the sudden intrusion.

Out of the dust came out Akame and some of the wizards along with some rebels.

Sting who was the that blew the door apart and smiled at the enemy. "Knock, knock."

Honest growled in anger. "How did you manage to defeat General Budo!?"

Laxus wanted to answer that. "That would be me, I defeated that old geezer, he wasn't as strong as he claimed to be."

Cosmos giggled at the enemies before them. "So that old man and Emperor are the prey next, how delightful."

The Emperor growled at the enemies. "This Empire is coming down because of you rebels and what you guys started!"

Tatsumi had to say his piece. "No, this Empire is has been corrupted, the weak and poor have been dying because of this for ages!" He closed his eyes in anger. "No matter how much those people prayed for things to change you never did anything to help them, my friends, Sayo, Ieyasu are all dead."

Some of the wizards listened to what Tatsumi was saying but getting the detail about friends of his dying and feeling of that was something they know.

Sting growled what he just heard. "I get it, this Minister is the one the blame like what Mine told me!"

Mine gritted her teeth. "Yeah, that old bastard just uses the kid for his gain!"

Tatsumi opened his eyes looking directly at the enemies. "This Empire can't stand any longer no can its policies!"

Minister Honest turned to the Emperor in worry. "Your majesty don't let these people deceive you, please!"

Tatsumi pointed at his spear Neuntote forward at the old man. "You hold your tongue Minister, your days of the manipulating the Empire are over!"

Minister Honest turned around with a huge creepy grin. "Whaaat, you should be careful saying such vile in royal company, I only give advice out of the love and respect!"

Gajeel growled at those words. "That's a load of bull old man, the Empire is finished."

Minister Honest growled. "Enough, kill them all!" The Elite Soldiers charged at them.

Sting knew what to do. "Rouge!" The other twin Dragon Slayer knew what his friend was going to say. "Right!"

The twin Dragon Slayers charged at the guards and thin beams of light and shadow started to come out of their fingertips. **"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON'S ROUGH SILK!"**

As they passed the elite soldiers, their combined attack was able to take them at once.

Sting chuckled. "Just like when we defeated our former Guildmaster." Rouge agreed to that. "Right."

Honest couldn't believe what he just seen. "H-How? All of them defeated with one attack?"

Leone didn't waste her time and jumped over to him. "Say your prays old man!"

The Prime Minister shut his eyes and covered his face with his arms as Leone got closer to him but a force field of some kind sent her back onto the floor. "What the hell was that?"

Honest grinned and started to laugh. "Fools! All of you! Did you really think I wouldn't have a plan if you showed up!? Allow me to demonstrate the ultimate horror you have laid your eyes upon!" He snapped his fingers and whole building began to shake.

The group looked around and had a bad feeling. "What the hell is happening?" Lubbock wondered.

The whole palace began to collapse. Out of the rubble appeared a giant robot overlooking the entire capital. Everyone saw it including those from the outside of the palace walls.

Natsu was in shock. "What the hell is that robot?"

Happy shared the same reaction. "Its so huge!"

Lucy had her say. "Its even more bigger than Jose's robot too!"

Yukino couldn't believe this. "That's such a huge robot."

Gray didn't like this. "It seems the Minister had this planned incase he and his followers were cornered."

Juvia glared at the machine. "He's going use that monstrous robot against us, but what he ends up killing civilians too?"

Taran had that answer. "Don't forget, he'll use anything to get rid of us even it means killing other innocent lives."

Esdeath saw this from a building she was on. "So the Minister using the Supreme Imperial Arms." She smiled. "Its only a matter of time before the rebels and the wizards die."

Honest was on a balcony laughing manically at the sight over to where he was. "Behold you rebel scum! This is the Empire's trump card! The strongest of all Imperial Arms! The supreme Imperial Arms, Imperial Guardian: Primus Imperator!" He held out in the front. "Now your highness! Eliminate the enemy that swarms within the Capital!"

From inside the giant Imperial Arms, Emperor Makoto was a bit hesitant about the order despite the advice he was given in the throne room. "But what about our people?"

The Prime Minister didn't care about them but decided to like. "They already a lost cause, therefore they cannot be saved, trust me this is only way!"

The young emperor trusted his words. "Fine then I trust your words!" The center of the robot glowed and fired a huge red laser at part of the Capital. Once it hit everything in the area was decimated.

Sting and the others couldn't believe what they saw. "What the hell is that brat thinking?" Gajeel wondered.

Levy couldn't believe it either. "That little kid should know better!"

Rogue was getting sick of this. "This mech has to be stopped!" Hibiki agreed. "Yes, I can use my magic to find any weak spot, it'll be awhile so you and the others try to stop the robot from attacking other areas!"

The others didn't argue with that.

Sting however was quickly to know what to do so he was flying with Lector who was carrying him of course.

Honest loved what he saw and wanted more. "Very good your majesty! How does the power of your weapon feel inside?"

Withing the robot, the young emperor was controlling it telepathically inside a strange sphere." Its handling fine."

The Prime Minster was glad to hear that. "Good, continue your attack on the rebels even if it means taking out our people!"

Makoto believed in his words. "Very well!" He opened the chest of the robot again and fired its laser beam at another random area however, something flew in front of it and attacked was stopped suddenly. "What just happened?"

Honest didn't like that. "Damn, what just happened?!"

Sting was eating the attack as best he could and wiped his mouth. "That was almost a bit much." He burped as he groaned which Lector noticed. "Are you okay, Sting?"

The Light Dragon Slayer nodded. "Yeah, I feel a heartburn but that attack was stopped however not sure I can handle another."

"Hey!" A voice called out.

It was Natsu who was carried by Happy. "Natsu, Happy!" Sting called out with a laugh. "Thought we'd join this fight!"

The young emperor stared at the blond man. "You, were you the one that just stopped my attack?" Sting grinned at the mech. "You'd better believe it, as for my name is Sting Eucliffe, the guildmaster of Sabertooth and the Light Dragon Slayer!"

The Emperor turned to Natsu. "What is your name?" Natsu grinned at the young emperor. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer and Former Fairy Tail, which I make sure that the Guild returns!"

Happy saluted. "Aye, but first we'll kick your robots butt!"

Makoto growled offensively. "I shall sentence you all to death!"

Natsu laughed with a grin. "I'd to see you try!" Happy carried his friend up as the center of the robot opened again. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The fire breath attack blasted the chest which damaged it causing the robot's attack to stop.

Makoto groaned as he shook his head. "Damn you, the attack stopped as he attack." Though the attack from the pinkette man did serious damage.

The chest was severely burned which Natsu smirked. "Ha, seems like the robot is going to melt, now that I think about your iron steel of a robot is nothing compared to Gajeel's iron magic."

That comment made Makoto furious. "Nobody mocks my Imperial Arms passed down to my family!" Gajeel then was seen on a winged danger beast and jumped heading straight at the giant robot. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET!"** His hands became a gigantic black iron sword. **"** **KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!"** The iron Dragon Slayer swung his attack at the mech and cut into the base of the neck deep.

Makoto wasn't expect that either. "What did you do!?"

Gajeel gave off his trademark laugh. "Is that all your tin can of toy can do! The Dragons and Magic Council's weapon Face was powerful this pile of scrap of metal!"

Makoto was hearing quite of enough of the mockery. "SHUT UP!" He prepared to stomp on Gajeel with the mech giant iron foot.

Just then a beam shockwave shot the mech leg making the attack stop. "What was that?" He looked to the direction where the beam came from and there was Mine on another winged type danger beast. "Its time for me the Sniper Genius to kick some mech ass!" She fired more shockwave beams but at the one of the robots arms and lower belly.

Makoto felt the damage. "Aaaah!"

Orga appeared on flying danger beast. "My turn to throw down, **Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"** He gathered electricity and unleashed a massive lightning attack at the robot's body causing the emperor to scream in pain even more.

Tatsumi appeared on one of the another flying danger beast. "Listen Emperor Makoto, can you see what's happening down there!?"

Makoto decided to look down at the capital as he did he saw destroyed buildings, dead citizens on the ground while some were serious injured making his eyes widened in shock.

Minister roared out as spit was sent out of his mouth. "Don't listen them, if you do then all of our reign would be for nothing!"

Natsu heard the Minister's words. "That's filthy lie old geezer, you only want to use this kid for your gain!"

Minister screamed in anger. "ENOUGH, YOUR MAJESTY FINISH OFF THESE REBELS AND OTHER WORLDERS!"

Makoto came to the Minister's words. "Yes, I shall not listen to enemies!"

Lyon appeared on another danger beast. "Come on kid, do you have a brain, then again I guess kids like you don't have much of one!" Makoto didn't like that comment. "You shall pay for you mockery!" He used the mech's arm to to swing its left hand at other ice wizard.

 **"Ice Make: Snow Eagle!"** Lyon created several eagles that flew towards the arm and made it go off course.

Makoto was breathing heavily. "These pests are becoming quite of a pain." Gajeel then appeared in a different form. "CHANGE MODE: IRON SHADOW DRAGON!" Seeing the sight terrified Makoto. "W-What are you?"

Gajeel gave a off a creepy grin. "Time for me to show what happens when you play with the adults pipsqueak!" His arm changed into his trademark club with shadows swirling around it. **"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S CLUB!"** He sent several blows all over the giant robot and seemed they're done a considerable amount of damage. Of course for Gajeel it wasn't enough. "I ain't done kid!" He took a deep breath. **"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"** The iron dragon slayer unleashed his massive breath attack into the face of the robot and large powerful explosion occurred.

Natsu didn't want his rival to have all the action. "My turn again!" Happy knew what his friend was going to say so he flew his friend in front of the robot. "BLACK FIRE DRAGON MODE!"

Akame saw this. "What is Natsu doing?"

Lucy knew what that was. "I remember that, Natsu gained that power after absorbing the flames of Dark Regulus."

Natsu gave off a creepy grin. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE OF DARKNESS!"** He created a combination attack with his own flames and dark ones that blasted the center below the belly causing the emperor to scream in pain.

Makoto was getting really annoyed. "Die little fly!" He swipe Natsu and Happy using the mech's left hand.

Rogue smirked who was being carried by Frosch. "My turn, **Shadow Dragon's Slash!"** Frosch let his friend go and then a massive shadowy attack hit the robot's left arm making the hand veer off course as the attack was done the exceed caught his friend.

Natsu laughed in gratitude. "Thanks man!" Happy cheered. "Aye!"

Sting chuckled who was being carried by Lector. "I believe it's my turn!" He took a deep breathe. **"White Dragon's Roar!"** He unleashed his breath attack at the robot's chest and seriously damaging it. "I'm not done!" He began to glow which Natsu noticed and smirked. "I know what's coming next."

Sting smiled in response. "I see you remember, **Dragon Force activate!"** A brightness of light was coming out of his body. **"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS!"**

Lector tossed Sting onto the robot's left shoulder. **"HOLY NOVA!"** He punched the left side of the robot's face doing massive damage.

Mine was impressed. "I have to admit these other dragon slayers are something." Sting wasn't done yet as he took another deep breath before he jumped back. **"WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!"**

This attack was much more powerful and it struck at the robot's left shoulder which was he previously standing on doing seriously damage.

Bickslow came flying on another danger beast. **"Baryon Formation!"** His dolls rotated quickly and fired off a powerful magic beam at the mech's face causing a bit of explosion. "How did you like that little runt?"

"Runt, runt." His dolls chanted.

Makoto growled in frustration. "Shut up!" He tried punch Bickslow with the robot's fist.

Laxus was standing on flying danger beast and raised his arm up. **"Raging Bolt!"** A powerful lightning bolt appeared from the sky and struck the top of the giant robot.

The result of the attack caused the young emperor to scream some more. "Aaaaahhh!"

In the palace throne room more elite guards came but Evergreen swiped her arm in front. **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"** She sent countless light bullets at some fo the guards.

Levy smiled. "It's my turn!" She made several movements with her hand. **"Solid Script: Bullet!"** The word bullet appeared and began to fire off energy like bullets at the other guards.

Freed smiled at his comrades. "I think you can handle, can you?" Evergreen smiled. "Sure, you help out Laxus."

Jura jumped to join the fight as he did he extended his fingers down. "Iron Rock Wall!" Massive pillars of rock sprang out of the ground and he landed on top of them. Just then several more guards were heading towards the other group. "Not on my watch!" Jura made a few gestures with his fingers. "Rock Avalanche!" Using the leftover debris from the palace crashing he sent them over to the guards and struck them. "Freed go ahead and help the others again the robot!"

Elfman appeared with his sister Lisanna. **"Beast Soul: Weretiger!"** The tall muscle man transformed into his weretiger form. "Now let's show these bastards some manly power!"

Lisanna still in her cat form. "Yeah, but let's show them the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Where is Mira?" Evergreen asked.

Elfman smiled. "She went to the help the others, I have faith in her, no I have faith in myself, and my two sisters!"

Lisanna smiled at her older brother's words. "Elfman, you gotten so much better than last time." She turned to Freed. "Go ahead and show that robot the power of the Thunder Region."

Freed nodded at that. "Alright then!" He made a few gestures himself with his fingers. **"Dark Ecriture: Wings and Darkness!"** Several runes appeared on his body and transformed into a demon-like appearance. He flew instantly to where the robot was. Once he was in front of it a a swirling vortex of darkness surrounded him. "Dark Breath!" He threw a dark tornado at the robot and damaged it. He wasn't done yet as Freed formed a sphere like bomb made by dark energy. "Darkness Flare Bomb!" Freed flew up close to the robot and slammed his attack directly at it. The result of the attack was another large explosion.

Mirajane was on rooftop of the palace. **"Satan Soul: Sitri!"** Mirajane transformed into her most powerful Demon form. **"Fire Magic!"** Flame spread from her feet and damaged the robot's neck where Gajeel's one of attacks hit.

Cosmos remembered that form. "Oh that form, I recall she used that to destroy my flytrap with one arm."

Lily was flying and swung his sword at the robot's shoulder and grinned. "Take that." Makoto noticed how badly damaged his Imperial Arms was. "Its not working anymore. How can the supreme Imperial Arms have this much trouble against a few people." He noticed where Lily. "I shall crush you where you are!" He started to grab him.

"Grand Fall!" The robot's hand was suddenly pushed back by a random attack. Gajeel was relieved to see his cat was fine. "Lily are you alright?" He asked while riding on the winged danger beast.

Lily was surprised but answered his partner. "I'm fine."

Minera wondered who the person that just attacked the robot. "Who are you?"

Wave glanced at the woman. "Someone that needs to fulfill a duty." Makoto saw who was his attacker and wasn't pleased neither was Minister Honest. "Traitor, why did you attack your emperor, does this mean you're going to be fighting against your country as well!?"

Wave clenched his hands tightly. "Don't try to twist what this is?!" Gajeel wanted answer Wave's reason of fighting. "Wave, I thought you didn't want to fight the Empire?"

Wave already had that answer. "I don't, but I know a soldier is suppose to protect the innocent, that's what I'm going to do!" He glanced at Lily. "Is that right Lily?"

The panther exceed smiled. "Right!" Gajeel chuckled at this. "Yeah, don't think I'm letting you hog all the action."

Wave laughed. "I wasn't thinking of that!"

Far off the Capital at the cabin. Kurome was praying for her love. "Wave, be safe." Bols placed his hand on the girl's shoulder providing comfort. "Wave will be fine. After all from what we've seen lately, all of those attack are really taking a toll on the massive robot."

Makoto was outraged hearing that at one of the former Jaegers turned against him. "For betraying the Emperor, you are sentenced to death!" He proceeded to punch Wave from where he was standing. As the attack became closer, Wave jumped off the rooftop he was standing on and headed straight at the giant mech. He summoned his own spear and attacked around abdomen. It didn't do much damage, though." It was enough to send an alarm through Hibiki's Archive Magic.

Wave pushed back from his attack away from the robot. To his surprise, Lily caught him from behind. "Not bad, Wave." The other young man chuckled. "Thanks, to think you can fly too."

Lyon appeared riding on danger beast. "Well, that was foolhardy move if I've ever seen one."

Lily put Wave on the Danger Beast Lyon was on. "Let him take a ride with you." Lyon nodded. "So you a friend or something to those two?"

Wave was bit hesitant to answer that. "Uh, let's just say we got off rocky start, but things changed, anyway, I will protect the innocent."

Erza appeared on danger beast. **"Black Wing Armor!"** Her armor was now black with silver trimming that has silver crosses in several places. It had a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reached down to her waist-guard. The waist guard left the front of Erza's body exposed with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She had large plates guarding her legs and two wings with black metal arms. Erza's hair was tied in a ponytail.

Erza then rushed towards past the robot. **"Moon Flash!"** She began slashing parts of the robot in a cross pattern.

Wave was astonished. "She's stronger than I can remember."

Natsu then appeared with Happy carrying him. "Yeah..." Wave jumped in surprise. "Whoa, where'd you come from?" Natsu ignored the question and went closer to Wave. "Listen, if you make her angry it won't be pretty."

A few question marks were appearing above Wave's head but the talking cat his attention. "Whoa, another talking cat?!"

Makoto was able regain balance and opened up the chest again. "Eight Handed Mirror Shield!" A giant Mirror shield appeared in front of the Natsu and the others then the laser was absorbed. It was then sent back to the robot and wa struck by its own attack.

Tatsumi instantly recognized the move and looked around to see Su in his awakened form with white hair like last time. He chuckled. "Su!"

Natsu was so impressed. "Your look is cool and so was the mirror!"

Erza was told by the form of Susanoo's. "Najenda must've activated his trump card a second time."

Far away from where the battle was going in another part of the city, Najenda smiled as she had confidence. "I do hope this will be the last time I'll use his trump card. Make me proud Susanoo."

Gajeel noticed all most of the gang was here expect for Gray, Juvia, and Taran. "Yeah, where is Gray, Taran, and Juvia?"

Lyon decided to answer that. "Those three are getting worn about the sickness they have so they need to rest until we return, once we're done with the robot, Cheila will give them the potions made by Porlyusica which will give them some of their magic back."

Lily had concerns a bit. "He's right, but we need more power to bring this monster down."

"Can everyone hear me?" The other wizards heard Hibiki's voice. What is Hibiki?"

Wave was confused by this. "Who are you talking to?"

Hibiki just finished up his last results on the giant robot. "I believe I've found this robot's weakness, I believe it lies in the abdomen region, attack that and it should go down."

Everyone smiled at that. This time that break they wanted was now found. Lyon nodded at the information. "Got it. Thanks, Hibiki."

Wave still didn't know what was going on. "Uh what you talking about?" Lyon looked at the armored man. "I believe the weakness is the abdomen region of that robot, which where you hit previously." Wave remembered that the moment he did he saw electrically surge."

Gajeel and Lily flew over to where Tatsumi and Susanoo was. "Hey!" The two looked at him. "In case you didn't get the memo, attack the robot's abdomen! let's take this junk of bastard down for good!"

The two Night Raid assassins looked at each other nodded as Hibiki noticed Lubbock. 'Hello? Can you hear me?"

Lubbock stopped where he was and looked around. "What the?"

"I'm contacting you through my telepathy. Listen, I need your help on something. Can you use your teleport device for what I need?"

Lubbock nodded at the question. "Yeah, sure. "Just depends what you need, though?"

Hibiki smiled and made contact with two others. "Sting, Rouge, Its me, I have something in plan for you both."

The guilds and Night Raid's counterattack was about to begin however they need one more thing which Natsu wondered. "How can we make this walking trash can from moving around?"

Yukino pulled out a key. "I might have the answer to that." She raised the key above her. **"Open, Gate of the Snake charmer! Ophiuchus!"** A giant magic circle appeared above the giant robot. Out of it came a humongous snake-like creature descending upon it.

Kagura remembered that serpent. "That's the snake she used against me, but of course I won."

"Now Ophiuchus, constrict around that giant robot to keep it from attacking and moving!" The giant snake hissed loudly and began to wrap itself around the robot mech.

At this point Makoto didn't know what was happening. "What is this?! Damn it, where the hell this snake danger beast come from!" The giant snake held onto the giant robot tightly and couldn't move an inch. "I...I can't move!"

"Now everyone attack! Together!" Lyon put his hands together. **"Ice Make: Titans Feet!"** He sent his hands out and giant leg of ice appeared in front heading straight at the weak point.

Laxus gathered up electricity in his arm. **"Lighting Dragon'S Heaven Halberd!"** He sent his attack to the weak point as well.

Natsu swiped his arms in a circular fashion. " **Dragon Slayer'S Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** A highly destructive torrent of flames barraged at the weak spot.

Orga gathered his black electricity in his hands. **"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon"** He unleashed his attack at the robot.

Minerva circled her arms around. **"** **Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!"** She used her Territory magic to send a demon looking figurine close to the giant robot.

Rufus extended his fingers at the robot. **"Memory-Make: Colorful slashing attack Flames!"** He sent a large wave of flames enhanced with lighting.

Mira transformed into her first Satan Soul Form. **"Soul Extinctor!"** A large purple beam was sent straight at the weak point too.

"My turn, **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!"** Wendy moved her arms in counter-clockwise and the wind around contracted inward to form a one massive large powerful. **SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!** " The attack headed straight for the robot's weak spot.

Cheila took a deep breath. **"Sky God's Bellow!"** She unleashed her own breath attack at the robot's weak spot along with the others attacks.

Lyon held out his hand after the other attacks made a colossal explosion. "Second attack now!"

Wave was first to attack. **"Grand Fall!"** He struck at the weak spot powerfully and jumped back to safety. Next was Tatsumi who slashed the weak spot apart with his polearm across.

Erza was next. "Time for a change, **Nakagami Armor!"** Minera caught a look at the armor. "That armor was same she used to defeat me."

 **"Nakagami Starlight!"** She used her halber to dismantle the weak spot with swift, brute force as she did re-equip back into her Black Wing Armor and flew away.

Kagura then made her move. **"Slashing Form!"** She slashed downwards at the spot and destroyed the surrounding area. After that Tatsumi was able to pick her up before she started to fall.

Susanoo summoned his own weapon and began to attack the opposite direction where Tatsumi started from. **"Sacred Sword of Heaven!"** His attack cut deep into the the weakness and went out.

Alarms were going off inside the robot and Makoto didn't know what to do. "This can't be!" The supreme Imperial Arms is..."

Esdeath was watching on the wall looking disappointed. "Is the Empire's supreme weapon going to..."

Gajeel then made his move. **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts!"** He was above the heading right at the robot's weakness. Gajeel gathered his arms together. **"STEEL TITANIUM TWIN SWORDS!** " Both his arms turned into steel titanium like swords and slashed the weak spot two times creating a large deep cuts after that Gajeel jumped back and was carried away by Lily. "Thought that new move would come in handy."

The alarms inside blared all around. The young emperor dawned something terrible upon him. "No...the supreme Imperial Arms cannot be destroyed like this!"

Everything was going according to Hibiki calculations. There was only one thing left. "Are you two ready?"

Far away from the battle, Sting and Rouge were preparing for their combination attack from the rooftop straight at the robot. "Yeah, just about." Sting confirmed.

Lubbock sighed at the distance he had to go bringing the two twin Dragon Slayers to where they are now. "This better worth it."

Makoto screamed in frustration. "No! I cannot be defeated, I'm the Emperor of this Empire!"

Sting and Rogue disagreed on some of his words. "That maybe, but your mind and body is clouded by shadows of lies from the Minister, but the twin Dragon Slayers shall show you the truth!"

Two orbs were being formed by the twin Dragon slayers and then reformed them into smaller orbs that merged together. Sting and Rogue both extended each of their hands together. **"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!"**

Natsu remembered that move. _"That move was the same one used against Mard Geer!"_

Out of the two orbs was massively powerful attack of light and shadow that traveled over to where the giant mech was. The attack went straight through the mech's weak point and was completely destroyed. As result, smaller explosions occurred everywhere else throughout the giant Imperial Arms.

Inside the giant mech, Makoto felt the explosions happening inside. Fear strong look over the young emperor. "No...no...no!" All the explosions traveled everywhere inside until they reached the head and it fully blown off by one last large explosion. After that the mech stopped functioning and was only held by Ophiuchus. There was a few moments of silence before everyone cheered in victory.

Honest who was lost for words for a second. "No...how is this possible." He looked around for a bit and knew everything was over. "Well, now it has come to this..." The old minister fled from the balcony which made Leone's ear perk up. "Kamika, and Cosmos, our prey is trying to make a get away."

Cosmos and Kamika giggled. "Is that so, lead way." Leone chuckled.

Up above on one of the Danger Beasts, Yukino held her key up. "Ophiuchus, let that down gently!" The giant snake did so and let down the robot slowly so it wouldn't crash and destroy anything else. As it set it down, the snake unwrapped itself from the mech. Yukino smiled at her spirit. "Thank you, Ophiuchus!" Her key glowed and the giant snake vanished.

Many of the soldiers from the Revolutionary Army cheered. Even Najenda was ecstatic that the current threat was now dealt with. "At this point, only Esdeath, the Minister and the Demons of Tartaros remain."

The Night Raid and those from Earthland were overjoyed of defeating the robot together.

Natsu laughed with joy. "Ha, ha, we really messed up the robot." Gajeel pressed his head against pinkette boy's forehead. "If you thinking it was all you then you must've gotten hit in the head too many times!"

Levy waved her hands in defense. "Chill out Gajeel."

Mine had a question. "Tatsumi, where Esdeath, did you see her?" Her boyfriend gasped in realization. "Oh that's right, I was fighting her until the robot appeared and I can assume she was watching the battle, now that's over with we must track her down."

Lyon was realizing something. "Oh right, Gray, Taran, and Juvia are outside the wall!"

Erza was getting the same reaction. "Yes, not only that Gray and Taran have the magic deficiency disease, Juvia doesn't seem to have it yet."

Jura was instantly worried. "Then we need to get them before Esdeath does."

Gray, Juvia and Taran were at the location where the battle started. Gray was smiling. "They did."

Taran begged to differ. "No, we all did it, I mean we know we three had to stay here because our sickness, but you and Juvia are needed in the future battles against Avatar, not mention that I need to give some information the magic council about their location."

Juvia agreed with a smile. "Yes, once we'll be home together, my darling Gray!" She hugged the ice wizard's arm.

Just then Esdeath appeared before them. "Well, well, looks like the three wizard are still here." She was giving off a scary and sinister aura.

Gray wasn't phased because he felt this aura before when he first fought her. "Esdeath, you're here, are you going surrender?"

Esdeath just smiled. "No, this Empire is weak, so I'll continue fighting."

Juvia gritted her teeth. "What, incase you didn't see you boyfriend stealer..." Gray didn't take kindly to that. "I'm not your boyfriend..." Juvia didn't hear him as she continued her shouting. "The Empire has lost, your army is gone, the Jaegers are gone, and that giant robot has been beaten. What more of a reason do you need to keep fighting?"

While the general was a bit flatter hearing that, she just smiled. "I admit it was a shock to see the supreme Imperial Arms fall but it'll take more than that to scare me off." She gave off a malicious smile. "When I manage torture you three, I'll make sure you grovely in the dirt like livestock."

Taran growled at that comment. "Livestock, is that all people are to you including those that worked under your command!?"

Esdeath took out her rapier and was still smiling. "I don't concern myself with the weak!"

Suddenly a strange rumble sound was coming from the sky like last time.

The wizards were hearing this too. "Gray darling, what is that?"

Some of the other wizards from inside the wall stopped what they heard.

Jura was confused. "That's a weird sound."

Natsu recognized the sound. "It's not just any sound, the same sound when you and the others appeared."

Mine agreed. "Including the sonic boom...and" Tatsumi knew what his girlfriend was going to say. "Then the portal in the sky that opened too."

Lyon was wondering who was arriving now. "Is someone else from Earthland arriving, one of our other allies?"

Kagura disagreed. "No, its strange, we all counted on many of us arrived to rescue the ones that traveled to this world."

Just then the Demons arrived at the first sight of the battle where Gray and the others were but weren't seen yet.

Rachena was confused. "My, what is that sound?"

Leon was jumping from the Empire's wall with Dr Stylish carrying him down. "Its that rumble sound from before."

Dr Stylish put his hand under his chin. "My, looks like more company is coming from Earthland."

Kay appeared from the forest. "Hmm, sounds like more company is coming, but who is?"

The portal in sky appeared and opened as four bright lights appeared then landed between Esdeath and the three wizards creating

"Such a landing that was." A voice appeared from the smoke. The figure wearing a plaster mask appeared. "Whoa, looks like a human woman is standing before us?"

Esdeath's eyebrow rose. "Us?"

Three more figures were behind the one the spoke.

Gray wasn't liking this. _"Looks like more company, but it seems the one wearing the plastered mask said "Human"_ He gasped quietly in realization. _"No, are these guys from..."_

End of Chapter.


	42. A Demons' All Out Attack

Chapter 42: A Demons' All Out Attack

The one wearing plaster mask looked around the area, seeing dead bodies of soldiers. "Hee, hee, looks like we stumbled upon a war."

Other cloaked figure removed the hood revealing the face a human like face but it appeared to be female with long black hair that reached head to her mid-back. "It seems, looks like these humans were about brawl."

Another cloaked figure pulled back its hoody revealing its face. The figure had reptile like skin on its cheeks, red eyes, reptile like teeth which were sharp and the Demon snickered. "Heh, heh, things got interesting."

Last figure didn't move an inch but then a silent chuckle was heard. "Hee, hee."

Esdeath wasn't liking the sudden intrusion. "Who are you all?!"

The plaster masked figure giggled at the general's demanding question. "My, such a sudden question for a human." Esdeath wasn't in the mood for games or mockery. "Answer me, who are you four?"

"You can call me, Aquaus, as you can see I'm the one leading this group." The masked figure answered.

Esdeath pointed her Rapier at the masked woman. "Look, I was about to battle these three people so unless you have a death wish, I suggest-" Suddenly a water like sphere was sent directly at Esdeath but she manage to evade it.

"What kind of water attack was that?" Juvia wondered.

Gray wondered that too but something about the attack was different, it didn't feel like magic power. "If my hunch is correct that power this stranger used must..."

Aquaus then giggled. "That's my curse power: known as Aqua." She then put her hand out and then the same water sphere came out of her palm. "Water Sphere!" She sent the attack directly at Esdeath. The general used her rapier to slice the sphere in two. "I must admit, that attack was strong, does that mean, you're from Tartaros?"

One of the figures with the reptile like face jumped. "Hey, how did you know who we are?"

Gray gritted his teeth. "Just great, I figured those people were Demons."

Taran got a bit worried. "Demons, besides the others, how strong are these guys?"

Esdeath was getting sick of standing around. "Enough, I'd suggest you Demons of Tartaros leave, before I decide to put my rapier-" Just then Aquaus pulled her left arm back and then extended it forward directly at Esdeath. Her fist was covered in water and punched her in the chest. "Water Fist!"

Esdeath groaned in pain. "What's this?"

Gray was surprised that the general was hit easily. "What happened?"

Juvia admit she was surprised as well. "I hate to admit, Esdeath being struck easily doesn't sound right."

Aquaus pulled back her other arm and extended forward underneath Esdeath's chin making her groan in more pain which made the unknown Demon giggle in amusement. "Had a enough lady?"

Esdeath gritted her teeth in irritation. "Damn you!" She screamed as she swung her rapier at the Demon slightly cutting her arm which made some blood spill. "Argh!" The Demon screamed in pain.

"Now I shall make you eat the ground!" Countless icicles formed around the general. "Weiss Schenbal!" All of them were sent at once at the Demon who was just laying on her back. "Aqua Mist!" A mist was forming around the Demon then most of the area around her and her comrades were hiding in the fog.

Esdeath just made a mad grin. "If you think you can hide then think again." She tried to feel the aura of the Demons and her group.

Just then she felt a power right beside her which she quickly responded. "Hagel Sqrung!" A giant sphere of ice formed on top of the where the Demon and her group were then started to fall towards the supposed Demons were which landed with a large bang causing the ground to shake violently.

The mist spread more by the attack which was sent at Esdeath and everywhere.

Gray was starting to wonder if the mist was about. "Is that mist going to hide those Demons well?" He was thinking about the Demon's strategy.

Juvia began to see something in the mist. "Gray, something is wrong with this mist, I recall something like this a bit similar that made the Thunder Legion..." Gray gasped quietly with wide eyes. "Oh no, we can get away from this mist!" Taran and Juvia went a little far away from the mist as they watched from afar.

Esdeath didn't care about what mist was about. "I don't care about this mist, I didn't want to use this again but..." She brought put her hands together. "Time for my trump-" She abruptly stopped as she felt something in her chest hurting and then she put her hands on her mouth. "What...the...hell?" She began to cough as she knelt down in pain and breathing slowly.

Gray saw the reaction on the general's face. "Bane Particles."

Juvia's eyes widened in shock. "This isn't good, the others are surely to arrive from the battle!"

Taran stepped forward. "In that case, I shall go and warn the others." The two other wizards gasped. "Taran, your magic is low, who knows how much you have left!"

Juvia had to agree. "He's right." Taran had another idea as she put two fingers on aside of her head. "Hibiki. come in."

Hibiki gasped in surprise and put his fingers to his head too. "Taran, what is it, how are Gray and Juvia?"

"They're fine, but Esdeath has confronted us, but those lights just appeared are Demons from Tartaros." Taran replied.

Hibiki gasped in shock. "What, more Demons are here in this world?"

Natsu growled at the name. "You're kidding, more Demons are here?!"

Gajeel groaned. "Geez, you got to me so loud pyro head?" The fire Dragon Slayer turned around in annoyance. "What was that metal head?!"

Erza then had angry face as the two Dragon Slayers felt the presence of the woman. "Is there problem?"

Hibiki cleared his throat. "Look, Taran, we're on our way-" No, one of the Demons were fighting Esdeath and unleashed vein particles in the air!" Taran shouted.

The detail about the vein particles got Najenda's attention. "Bane Particles?" Laxus decided to give an explanation. "Listen, Bane particles are very containment, its a power that make wizards like us fall ill, it's also contagious to non-wizards, it can also cause death if its not treated quickly."

Night Raid and other revolutionaries were horrified at the description.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth. "So that means..." Mine was a bit nervous. "If we inhale this Bane particles, then we'll fall ill or worse."

"Regardless, some of us shall assist our friends while others will help get the wounded out, Leone and the Hungry Wolf Knights are already tracking down the Minister." Hibiki stated.

Natsu chuckled with a mad grin. "In that case, Happy let's go and fight those Demons!" Happy sprout his wings and flew away. "Aye sir!"

Gajeel wasn't let his rival get the fun. "Like hell I'm gonna let you two get all the action!" Lily sprout his wings and carried his partner away in the air.

Wendy decided to go too. "Wait for me, Carla help me up!" Carla transformed into her human form and sprouted wings and flew away carrying her partner up into the air.

Erza smiled a little. "They'll fine, but just incase..Black Wing Armor!" She re-equip into her Black Wing Armor.

Tatsumi clapped his hands in amazement. "Whoa, that's awesome!"

Kagura then dashed ahead as she came close to Erza who smiled. "Aw, my sister is here." Kagura turned her head away in embarrassment. "Yeah, sure."

Najenda then whistled. "Listen up, I'll need some volunteers to make sure the citizens knows about the situation!"

Akame raised her hand along with Lisanna, Mira, Lubbock, and Elfman then surprisingly Wave raised his hand as Akame was about question him. "I know Akame, but as soldier I need to protect the innocent, as soon as that's done, I shall get return to Kurome." The Night Raid assassin smiled.

Najenda then raised her hand up. "Now those that are here, we shall get out the city and confront the Demons and Esdeath!"

Everyone raised their arms. "Roger Najenda!"

As the dirt cloud was clearing from Esdeath's attack. The Demon wearing the plaster mask was still standing. "I have to admit that's some power you got."

Esdeath was surprised to see the Demon wasn't even squashed by her attack. "Damn you."

Gray knew the general was looking really irritated. "That Demon is making Esdeath angry, then again her fun is getting spoiled."

Esdeath lift up her rapier and pointed at the Demon. "I shall make you pay for spoiling my fun and the ground shall be stained with your blood!" She dashed towards the Demon and tried to cut her but as soon as she got closer the Demon vanished into thin air. "What?"

The Demon reappeared then pointed with her index finger and used it to poke her in the chest.

Juvia wondered what the Demon just did. "Did she just poke Esdeath?"

Gray noticed that too. "Yeah, what kind of attack was-" He stopped talking as the general backed away in pain with blood coming out of the part where she was poked. "What the hell was?'

Aquaus giggled as she did she felt something coming from the forest.

There was Rachena, Lamy, and Kay standing a few inches away.

The reptile like Demon cackled. "Well, looks like we got more company."

Just then a flying figure was gliding above in the air. "My, looks like my former general is almost out of steam."

Taran recognized the voice. "Its Dr Stylish!"

One of the other cloaked figures turned its head to the newcomer. "Who's that?" Dr Stylish snapped his fingers as his glasses shined. "I'm Dr Stylish, a new member of Tartaros, I was killed by Night Raid, but thanks to Kay over there!" He pointed to the Neo-Necromancer. "I'm reborn as a Demon!"

Leon appeared and grinned madly. "My, such prey and the great general Esdeath is the prey."

Gray wasn't liking the situation. "This sucks, now all the Demons are here."

Esdeath saw her chance to attack despite the injury to her chest as she raised took an ice dagger and attempt to slash the Demon before her. "Take this!" Aquaus saw this coming and poked the general in the chest few more times with her index finger.

Esdeath backed away groaning in pain as blood was sprayed out as the Demon saw the chance was now. "LISTEN UP, DEMONS OF TARTAROS FINISH HER OFF!"

Just as the three Dragon Slayers arrived with their exceeds saw more Demons and all of them were going to attack Esdeath.

Najenda arrived with the Revolutionary army and most of the wizards from earthland.

Lamy began to spin around while kneeling on her knees and tackled the general in the side of her waist.

Kay used his dark particle tentacles to grab her entire body preventing her from moving or attack. "Now **Shadow Particle Sphere!"** A shadow sphere was formed from his own Khakkhara and sent straight at the general which hit her hard.

Rachena snapped her fingers. **"Infestation!"** Two mothmen and cockroach humanoid wielding a wooden shield and swords appeared. "Now, let's attack this little fly!"

The two cockroach knights slashed the general with their swords while the two mothmen slashed her with their sharp claws causing blood to spray again.

Rachena covered her hands in webs and did a barrage of punches on the general's face and stomach.

Just then the reptile like Demon did some hand-to-hand combat on the general's entire body making her groan in more pain.

The other female Demon raised her arm and potion bottle appeared then took a hold of it. "This my curse power called: Creation, I shall give the details after this human is put down!" She drank the potion and then her body was covered in a shadowy darkness and her eyes glowed purple. "Creation: Potion Power Up!" She took out a trident that was pitch-black. "I'll use my weapon known as black-trident!" She used her trident to stab the general and her attack was very strong due to the power up from her potion."

Dr Stylish unleashed a barrage of stone rocks that floated behind him. " **Stone Throw Barrage!"** Stone of rocks were thrown at the general's body.

Leon then delivered a punch to the general's stomach. **"Drain Fist!"**

The last cloaked figure was now to attack next revealing another female Demon with long brown hair in a braid ponytail, a single horn on its forehead and wearing a tan baggy pants, t-shirt, and shoes that were same all color. **"Venom Claw!"** Her hands fingers grew sharp claws with a purple like glow and then used the claws to slash the general's chest.

Just then the Demons did more attacks as Najenda along with the revolutionary Army, some of the Night Raid assassins, and the wizards of Earthland witness the most powerful woman of the Capital getting brutally attack at the same time creating a large smoke around the general.

Soon the attacks stopped as the cloud began to clear revealing the general just standing. "Is she dead?"

Dr Stylish begged to differ for awhile. "Perhaps, my former commander is strong, so be on your guard."

"To think I was bested by a group of fiends like you all." Everyone including the Demons turned to see the general was still alive but barely who was coughing blood and her body was covered injuries that were fatally. "I admit I let my focus slip, then again..." She coughed up blood and her eyes shut for second before she reopened them. "Those from Earthland must be really strong."

Natsu scoffed. "What is she talking about?"

Lucy had a skeptical answer for that. "She must some last words to say before she dies."

Rachena gritted her teeth. "Such pesky fly of a human."

Esdeath then looked around before looking at Gray. "I admit, Gray Fullbuster, you're strong, not only that you have strong enemies, I shouldn't be too surprised after all you're a wizard of Fairy Tail and you were trained by your master Ur." She then began to laugh but the stopped quickly as she groaned in pain. "Then you gain a new power by your father who was the one that had this Ice Demon Slayer magic."

Gray gritted his teeth. "You got a lot nerve mentioning my father."

Esdeath just smiled as she closed her eyes. "That face you make is hot, well at any case your enemies have bested me." She began to remember the first time Gray in the tournament she held in the Capital. "I lived my life taking and having everything I ever wanted..." An image of Gray and his smile went through her mind. "And yet you never turned even once to look at me, that's my last and only regret, Gray Fullbuster, the ice wizard of Fairy Tail."

She knelt down on her knees and after a few minutes she wasn't moving anymore.

Najenda couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Attention everyone, the general Esdeath is finally dead, but the Demons of Tartaros are here, so be careful!"

Natsu didn't hesitate so he instantly got down with Happy carrying him down along with the other Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds.

Meanwhile in a secret hidden passageway in the palace which opened and closed by the Minister who was completely terrified and panting. "To think the most supreme Imperial Arms was defeated by other worlders, no matter nobody is going to notice my escape-" Just then the wall up ahead blow up creating an small explosion and smoke. "What the hell?"

 **"Paper Shuriken!"** An different colored paper shuriken was tossed out of the smoke which surprised the Minister and piercing his face. "Aaah!" Kamika came out with a smile. "Looks like the prey has been found."

Minister felt fear going through him. "Ah shit..."

Just then vines came from beneath the Minister and wrapped around his body tightly. "What the hell are these things?!" Cosmos approached by other Hungry Wolf Knight. "My lovely flowers found the prey."

Leone laughed as she began to approach the Minister. "I figured you would try make a run for it, but just incase, the two Hungry Wolf Knights will make sure you don't pull any other strings." She cracked her knuckles.

Kamika then tossed more Shurikens but were now a gray colored ones that pierced the Minister's eyes making him cry in pain. "Aah, my eyes!" His eyes were pierce by the shurikens which made blood drip down to his face while other shurikens pierced his nose and forehead

Leone pulled back her arm. "Time for you to go to hell, you damn old bastard!" She extended her arm and punched the Minister's head which came clean off and splat against the wall as it did the blonde woman breathed deeply out. "That felt good."

Cosmos giggled. "How delightful was that?" Kamika took a piece of colored paper in her index fingers. "If only the other Hungry Wolf Knights were, they surely would enjoy making this old man cry for his life."

Leone then had another idea and turned to Cosmos. "Hey, Cosmos, if you want make this old bastard's body into plant food for your garden." Cosmos didn't seem to have a problem with that. "Yes, however I'll leave his body for my pets but as for his head..." Kamika had a good idea what her comrade was thinking who gave her a glance. "I'll burn his head to the ground then." She took a red piece of paper. **"Paper Blizzard: Red Dance!"**

Kamika released the red paper into the wind and created a torrent of red-colored papers that burned the Minister's decapitated head into ashes. "Such a pretty death for this man."

Leone was glad the nightmare was over but there was one thing to worry about. "Yes, but we still have to deal with the other Demons of Tartaros, so let's go back to the others."

Outside the Empire's wall.

Aquaus was examining the body of the Esdeath. "I admit that human was strong, but too bad she wasn't strong enough, hearing that one of the wizards from Fairy Tail kicked her ass is quite entertaining." She then had a sinister smile. "I think I'll make use of this body for myself!" The strange mist appeared again as the Demon spread her arms out and walked towards Esdeath's dead body.

Najenda didn't like this. "What, she doing to Esdeath's corpse?"

Natsu wasn't worried about that. "Hey, incase you didn't notice us, we're about to kick your Demon asses!"

The reptile like Demon snickered. "Now, now, I know you want brawl, but don't interrupt Aquaus' performance."

A few minutes later passes as the mist began to clear and where Esdeath's corpse was. The general's body was no longer there instead Aquaus was there only. "It seems that your move worked, am I right?" The horned girl Demon asked curiously.

Aquaus turned to the face the humans. "If you're wondering what I did the the general's body, then I'll show you!" Her body seemed to change and her hair seemed to change, it grew longer it seemed and her height seemingly grew taller.

Tatsumi wondered what was going on. "Can someone fill me in here?" Mine wondered the same thing. "I have a bad feeling suddenly..."

Jura seemed troubled as well. _"I don't why, something seems a bit off about the Demon's figure."_

Just then Aquaus took off her plaster mask and revealed her face. Najenda was shocked to see the face. "Is that..."

Susanoo was stunned to see what the face was. "That can't..."

Lubbock gasped in surprise. "It can't be." The Demon turned its face to Gray and the two girls. "What is going on here?!"

Juvia couldn't believe it. "No, this isn't happening?"

Aquaus smiled at the humans reaction. "Surprised, I took the general's body into myself." The face that Aquaus had was general Esdeath's including her body and her hair including the color of her hair and eyes. "As you know my curse power is Aqua, but that's not all I have, I have one of the Nine Demon Gates' Curse power known as Absorption!"

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy gasped in realization as they recalled the Demon Franmalth who they battled before had the curse power that Aquaus speaks of. "Hold on, you mean Franmalth, he was the one that absorbed the 2nd Fairy Tail Guildmaster!" Natsu exclaimed. "Not to mention two of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, even our magic!"

Lucy remembered that as she looked a bit shaken. "Yes, even the ghost of master Hades still gives me the chills."

Happy remembered the feeling of hearing the ghost of master Hades. "That felt creepy."

Aquaus laughed. "Yes, Franmalth was indeed one of the Nine Demon Gates. after his fate, I was awoken and his power is mine now!" She looked with a mad smile. "I intend to use this body often to cause death to humans!"

Natsu growled in anger. "Like hell, we're going to let you do that!"

Everyone from Fairy Tail along with the wizards, Revolutionary Army, Najenda, and the Night assassins prepared to battle as the Aquaus just stared at them and laughed before looking backing away. "I came here to find some Demons, however I won't fight you guys, not yet at least." The humans were confused until they noticed Aquaus took hold of something in her hand. "Its the Dimensional Lacrima, with this I along with the remaining Tartaros Demons from the book of Zeref shall leave this dump of world, don't worry, we shall meet again, also if you want to know there is another gateway!"

Everyone was surprised to hear that detail.

Natsu couldn't believe it. "No way!"

Sting shared the same reaction. "There is a another gateway!" Lector was taken at this detail. "Wonder what other world this gateway leads to!"

Jura wondered where the location of the gateway was. "Hey, as member of the magic council and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, I would like to the know the location of this gateway!"

Aquaus laughed wickedly. "Sorry, but that's all you get for now!" The dimensional lacrima in Demon's hand was glowing brighter and brighter. "Until then, we'll meet again Fairy Tail, and your other friends will eventually meet your fate someday!"

Just like that the Demons were gone leaving the wizards and the rebels stunned.

Gray gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly. "Damn it, they got away!" Juvia put her hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find them someday."

Gajeel scoffed. "Damn, this sucks, more Demons from Tartaros are still walking around, now there is another gateway." Levy began to wonder about this. "Yes, not only that, we still need to find that other gateway, if those Demons know where it is, who knows what damage they could do."

Najenda was bit stunned by this. "I admit, another gateway is something I wasn't expecting, then again, none of us were."

Akame was a bit troubled. "Yes but boss we won this war, the Empire has fallen so did Esdeath." Laxus had to admit that was true. "Yes, not to mention the old geezer general Budo has fallen to me."

Susanoo smiled a bit. "Yes, the Empire has fallen so we have won." Tatsumi smiled brightly. "Yes, we won, so we should be celebrating!"

Mine smiled proudly. "Yes, as a sniper genius, I say we kicked the Empire's ass!"

Erza chuckled a little. "I have to admit, if we didn't come to this world, then I wouldn't have met my friends again." Natsu grinned. "Yeah, as soon as we party, we'll go back home and find Tartaros someday!"

Taran walked up Jura. "Yes, but don't forget, Avatar is still up to no good, I intend to cooperate and tell what I know." Jura just stared at the girl and smiled a little. "Right, but first, let's party!"

Everyone cheered loudly and excitedly. "YAAAY!"

End of chapter.


	43. A Party to Remember

Chapter 43: A Party to Remember

A few hours pass after war between the Empire and the Revolutionary Arm lead by Najenda along with the Night Raid assassins. Leone returns to the group along with the two Hungry Wolf Knights Cosmos and Kamika the three chicks inform their friends of Minister's death. Upon learning about the other gateway that leads to another world. What kind of world that leads to is a mystery at least for now.

Wave managed to return safely to Kurome and informed her and Bols about the Empire's fall and Esdeath's fate including what happened to her body. After that Wave along with his comrades decided to return to the Empire. Bols' is reunited with his family and decided to join in the party.

Susanoo, Minerva, Bols, and Freed were in charge of cooking the food. Fireworks were heard in the sky, people were drinking their boozes including Leone who was drinking. "Man, this is good stuff."

Natsu and Akame were having their eating contest but they kept eating. "This is good!" Akame giggled excitedly. "Yes, I intend to keep eating until one us gets sick." Kurome then decided to join in. "I will join this but only because my sister is!"

Mira giggled at the two sisters. "It's great to see those two are acting nice normal sister should be." Lisanna agreed. "Yeah." Elfman started to get teary eyed again. "Again sisterly love is so manly!"

Lyon was doing some performances with his magic creating ice birds as rebel soldiers were left in awe. "So cool!" The other ice wizard smirked. "Yes, my magic is more just cool, its awesome!"

Gray was eating some chicken wings as Juvia approached him. "Gray, my darling, its my dress I wore at the party after our battle against the Dragons." Gray just stared at her looking a bit annoyed. "Nothing changes about you."

Wave was arm wrestling with Gajeel, in the end Gajeel won as Wave was sent doing onto the floor. "My, you really got iron arm." The former Jaeger hissed in pain.

The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked. "Actually there is Iron in my soul." Lily offered to help the soldier by lending his hand. "That's happens when you face Gajeel, but just back on your feet." Wave smiled in response. "Thanks, I want to know more about your world, you mentioned that you were soldier as well." Lily crossed his arms and smiled. "Yes, I was a soldier and I used to be one for a world called Edolas." Wave was suddenly interested in this. "I see, tell more about this world."

Laxus was eating chicken wings. "This ain't bad." Evergreen fixed her glasses. "The food is great, the party is quite lively."

Bickslow laughed with his mouth open and tongue sticking out. "Yes, my babies are enjoying the party!"

"Enjoying, enjoying!" The soul creatures chanted.

Wendy was eating some chicken salad. "Yum, so good." Kagura then wiped the young dragon slayer's mouth with a napkin. "Come on, eat properly."

Erza was a curious on what Kagura was doing. "Excuse me, but why Kagura wiping your mouth like that?" Wendy was bit nervous. "She's just trying to be kind."

Kagura cleared her throat. "Yes, but I won't let my little sister eat like a slob." Erza was stunned at this. "Little...sister?"

Carla giggled. "Somethings never change."

Lucy was starting to put a show. "Open Gate of the Harp Constellation: Lyra!" A young girl with a large harp appeared. "Whoa, Lucy, I haven't seen you awhile!" She noticed the crowd of people. "Oh, this audience is so bigger than the other in that play!"

Lucy just giggled. "Don't be nervous, you'll blow them away!" Everyone turned to see the Celestial Spirit who began to play her harp and had her eyes closed. "I shall sing a song about that's sure to wish those for a bright future and even though we lost some friends, they shall live on in our hearts.

Music was heard when Lyra began to pluck the strings with her fingers.

 _"I got to meet a lot of people, those people became my friends and stood by my side. Even though during those times my friends and I went through many dark times. You and I stand strong and kept moving forward to keep fighting. However those friends were gone leaving me lost and alone. On the way I made new friends that were good and stood by my side no matter what. I shared a lot of good times with my new friends. Then some of them lost their lives making things get so dark for me again. I struggled to keep fighting but then there were others that believed in me. That turned the darker days into light and that gave me another day to move forward then to help others that were still close to me. I know that the friends I lost are no longer with me but I shall treasure them in my heart and memories. In the future the days might turn gray and gloomy clouds can make me get teary eyed but as long as I can remember those that made me feel happy and strong I can keep on hoping. The friends that are still with me will always be by my side and I shall stand by their side forever and always no matter where we are."_

Kurome felt something inside get warm as images of Natala and those she worked with before the Jaegers as tears started to form in her eyes even Run's image went through her head and a small smile appeared on her face. _"Damn, those idiot wizards are making me soft, maybe."_

Wave smiled at this and felt the warmth inside him as Run's image went through his mind, he won't forget for what Run fought for and how he cared for children. Even though he was gone he will always remember his friend and he still have his girlfriend Kurome. He had his friend Bols along with his family as he took Kurome's hand into his. The two smiled at each other. _"Run, if you're watching us, then this Empire shall be a peaceful one just like you wanted."_

Bols stood by his wife's side and their daughter took both her parents hands.

Tatsumi felt the same warmth as he remembered Ieyasu and Sayo, the times he had with them when they died he was heartbroken including what happened to Sheele and Bulat, but he smiled knowing that they will always be in his heart. He then felt Mine's hand take his who was feeling the same that her boyfriend was feeling. Both teen smiled at each other.

Akame remembered those she used to work but mostly those she lost like Sheele and Bulat but was able to move on. Even though things got got rough between her and Kurome. Those still with her were able to make things right between her and her sister including the man that wanted her and Kurome to stop their fighting. She started to smile with tears of happiness.

Najenda remembered those that they worked with before leaving the Empire. It was painful she had to fight one of them which was a walking corpse being used by Kurome. She will always remember his kindness and even when he offered to take her out for a drink. She had a small smile.

Chelsea was smiling with tears in her eyes remembering her former teammates. Even though they were gone she will always remember them in her heart.

Everyone cheered with applause for Lyra who smiled in return and giggled cutely.

Gajeel decided to sing and was in his musician uniform while holding his guitar. "I shall sing next!" As he did some of the people were left in awe.

Natsu was getting annoyed. "Hey, get off the stage!" Hearing that made the Iron Dragon Slayer irritated which he threw his guitar at the pinkette boy's face striking a nerve.

The two started to wrestle roughly and both had anime veins while shouting and arguing.

Laxus chuckled. "Something never change."

Lucy face palmed. "Still haven't grown up much have they."

Levy giggled with sweatdrop. "That's for sure."

Gray took of his shirt. "A pointless brawl, let's do this!" He got into the fight too.

Erza then got annoyed as the fighting continued a bowl of soup was thrown into her face making her lose her cool. "Alright, then-" She kicked through the fight with her foot. "I shall teach you all pipe down!"

The Extase user sweatdropped. "Do they always do this?" The Belvaac user downed another mug of alcohol. "Guess even wizards like them can have a fight with each other."

Monica giggled. "They're funny."

Kelly sweatdropped a bit. "Yeah, but they're childish."

Wave couldn't but laugh. "So Fairy Tail is lively as I can see." He began to understand a bit about Earthland. "Those wizards know how to party, but they can be loud too, but that's how they are I suppose."

Kurome was a bit annoyed. "Do they have to be such a pain." Akame put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "That's how those wizards are, especially Fairy Tail."

The next morning everyone was asleep almost everyone.

Night Raid, the three former Jaegers and Najenda the former general of the Empire were already awake.

Mine yawned from the activates earlier. "Man, that was party." Tatsumi stretches out his arms. "No kidding, I feel like the party going on and on for years."

Lubbock had a question since the war was over. "Yes, but for now, what is there to do next that this is over?"

Najenda had her answer already. "For this point forward, Night Raid is disbanded, I also decided to return to the Empire as general, Lub, I would like for you to stay by my side like you did back in our empire days." Lubbock's face was all smiling in a dreamy expression. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tatsumi had his answer as he bowed knelt down on his knee. "Mine, I want you marry me." The pinkette sniper girl was so astonished and squealed in excitement. "I accept."

Everyone of the group smiled at the two lovebirds.

Wave had his answer. "I shall train myself to become stronger." Kurome smiled as she took her lover's arm. "I shall accompany you." Her boyfriend smiled in return.

Bols had his answer too. "I shall continue my work as a cook in the Empire." His wife stood by his side. "I shall stay in the Capital with our daughter." The little girl giggled. "Daddy, mommy, I want to help out anyway I can!"

That only left three girls to know give their answer which Tatsumi decided to ask. "Big sis, what is your decision?" The blonde gave it some thought then an idea came to her mind after awhile she explained leaving the gang in surprise.

"Big sis, you're really gonna-"

Leone gave off a big smile. "Hell yeah, I mean I don't have anything else to do here, I figure I should give it a shot." Akame thought of this too and smiled a little. "In that case I shall go as well." Kurome couldn't believe what her sister just said. "Sister, why, we just reconciled and left on good terms..." The younger girl stopped as her sister placed her hands on her shoulders. "Kurome, you have Wave with you, I don't have any luxury to return to the Empire, but you can make a new start." She turned to face her sister's lover. "Wave, you said that you would take care of my sister, so please look after her while I'm away."

Wave was a bit unsure about this but he knew that he had to keep word. "Yes, I still intend to take of Kurome, so I will keep my word as a man of the sea."

Chelsea then got up from her seat which got everyone to look at her. "I suppose I'll tag along too." The others expect for Akame and Leone jumped in surprise.

Tatsumi was stunned. "You're serious?" Mine had to agree. "Do you realize what kind of craziness you're saying!?"

Chelsea giggled a little. "Yes, but my job to change this world is done, therefore I have no reason to stay here, so I'll go Akame and Leone."

Leone giggled with her eyes closed. _"Hear that Fairy Tail, we shall join your guild, I can't wait to see what your friends guilds are like too!"_

End of chapter.


	44. Goodbyes

Chapter 44: Goodbyes

Early in the morning Taran was discussing Jura about Avatar in the palace throne room. "I'm the new recruit of Avatar, from I know the leader has a plan, the plan is unknown to me though, however they worship Zeref, however since I'm being taken into custody, Avatar might get wind of it, so they might take action and try to get more bodyguards for their hideout."

Jura was taken a few notes. "Hmm, so if we need to uncover more of Avatar plans, then I guess we'll need someone to go in your place or something." Just then the door to the throne room opened and there stood Gray. "Sorry to interrupt but, I would like to know what you got so far Jura."

The Wizard Saint explained the ice wizard about what he learned from Taran. "I see, in that case, Taran, I have a request, so does Erza." The other two wizards were confused but then Erza stepped from other side out the entrance to the throne room. "We'll explain what we have in mind."

A few hours later everyone gathered outside the Empire reconstruction was being done on buildings that were destroyed.

As that was going on, Everyone of the wizards with the Night Raid and the three former Jaegers were standing behind them.

Jura presented one of the Dimensional Lacrima to the wizards. "With this we shall use this to get back home to Earthland!"

"Who should do the honor? Lyon wondered.

Toby looked impatient. "Come on, activate it baldly!" Yuka groaned. "Don't be rude."

Natsu took hold of Wendy's arm. "I say, she wants to!"

"You just raised her arm for her!" Carla said comically.

The young dragon slayer giggled. "Relax, I would honored to open the portal." She took the lacrima into her hand and added some of her magic to the lacrima which made it glow began to transform into a large portal with blue light.

It was time now. The only thing that was hard that the wizards from Fairy Tail had to say good bye to Night Raid and the Jaegers.

Natsu had to say his piece. "You guys are amazing, if it weren't for you Gray and the others would't be here now, so we owe you a lot."

Happy saluted. "Aye, you guys are awesome!"

Lucy then winked with a smile. "Yeah, just keep up good work and make sure this world becomes a peaceful place like you guys want it."

Loki appeared from in the air. "Lubbock take care of Najenda, she's quite the woman." Lubbock gave off a smile. "You can count on it!" Lucy groaned at the sudden appearence of the Lion Celestial Spirit. "Go home!" Her spirit vanished.

Lily looked at Wave. "I admit, we might not know each other much, as soldiers we shall continue our duty to protect our friends and the innocent." He saluted the former Jaeger by putting his hand on his forehead.

Wave saluted back to the black exceed and smiled. "Sir!"

Minerva looked at Susanoo. "I admit your cooking is something, thanks for the ingredients." Susanoo smiled a little. "Your welcome, ma'am." He then noticed a bit of dirt on her uniform and he wiped it off with his hands surprising the woman.

Wendy sweatdropped. "Still the neat freak he is."

Ren and Sherri looked at Tatsumi and Mine. "You two, take care of each other and give your love to another." Sherri said passionately.

Mine blushed with a smile. "Yes, we will." Tatsumi blushed in response. "I can't wait for us to start our future together."

Gajeel scoffed. "Geez, you have to get this mushy." Just then a purse was whacked into his face by Levy who gave a scoff. "You're still a jerk!"

Ichiya did his stance. "Meeen, this is good-bye, but I thank for looking after our friends." He went close to Erza. "Especially my sweet honey."

Erza began to shake in terror. "Please, stay away you troll."

Leone giggled quietly. "That man is quite admire to Erza." The Armor Wizard turned with a glare. "Is something funny, Leone?" The blonde woman stood still shaking a bit. "No, ma'am."

Natsu then had another idea. "Hold on, every wizard do it with me!" He pointed up at the sky leaving the other group confused but the former Fairy tail wizards knew what he was doing including Laxus remembering that stance was what he saw after the day he was expelled from Fairy Tail during the parade. The Lightning Dragon Slayer did the same stance along with other wizards.

Erza decided to make the speech. "Listen up Night Raid and the Jaegers including everyone in this world, even though our paths may stray, promise to live your lives to the fullest. Treat everyday as if its your last day in this world. Never forget your friends and treasure them as long as you live.

Najenda smiled at those words. "We shall remember those words."

Lubbock felt sad and happy. "We'll never forget you...or your friends."

Tatsumi chuckled at this. "Take care of yourselves and keep kicking bad guys!"

Mine felt a bit choked up. "It was great having you guys around."

Susanoo smiled at the wizards. "Just remember that most of you guys to eat well."

Wave was feeling a bit sad about this. "I never knew you guys much, but you wizards are very amazing."

Kurome just scoffed. "Glad they're leaving, I mean they've been a pain."

Bols put his hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Come on, don't deny you'll miss them too." Kurome lowered her head and a faint smile was on her face.

Everyone of the wizards jumped into the portal while they waved good-bye but Chelsea, Leone began to approach the portal as Akame did she felt someone take her wrist. She turned to see Kurome who was a bit choked up. "Big sister, I know you made your decision. As for as I can remember when you first left the Empire, I was very angry, however this is different, I feel sad that you're not staying..." Akame turned to face her little sister and embraced her. "Kurome, listen like I said you'll always be my sister no matter where I go, just keep fighting and I will fine, I have my friends with me while you have yours, and get stronger like your sister."

Kurome then smiled back as she cried in her sister's arms. "Big sister..."

Akame let her sister go and followed the two girls. "Hey, come on, this portal won't stay open forever!" Chelsea called.

Leone chuckled. "Ah, let our wild child have her moment."

The three girls walked right into the portal and disappeared along with the portal as Kurome smiled with tears falling down her face. "Good-bye Akame."

At the gateway the wizards have arrived back to Earthland.

There stood the Archaeological Society.

The Head archaelogist Jean-Luc approached Lucy Heartfilla. "Miss Lucy, I'm honored that you returned, your friends are safe too, that's great."

Lucy smiled but a bit surprised to the Archaeological Society. "Thanks, but how did you and the others find out about the gateway."

One of the other men who was small and white hair decided to answer. "We were told 4 months ago about this Gateway, so we decided to look into it for awhile then decided to do some research on it."

Just then the portal released three lights which got everyone to turn around wondering who was else was arriving.

The three lights faded and there stood Leone, Chelsea, and Akame surprising the group and mostly the Archaeological Society including the head- Archaeologist. "Did those ladies just-"

"What you three doing here!?" Wendy squealed in excitement.

Leone chuckled and hugged the younger girl. "Aw, come on, your friends can't get rid of us that easily!"

Carla cleared her throat. "Ahem, she asked a question..." Leone released the younger girl. "Oh right-" We decided to come here to your world." Akame answered.

Natsu grinned brightly. "Ha, ha, that's great, just wait to the others from Fairy Tail hear about this!"

Lucy had a bit concerns. "Hold on, what about your sister, Akame?" The other girl had that answer. "She'll be fine, after she got her friends and Wave to look after her, so I'll trust them to take care of her."

"Can you guys live in our world?" Lucy asked.

Levy had that answer already. "Actually they can, I read somethings on the gateway, so those that came from the world on the other side can adapt to this world, also they could how to use magic if they wanted to."

Leone liked the sound of that. "Whoa!" That's awesome, I hope it's the kind that can kick some ass!"

Natsu laughed. "Finally, someone is speaking my language!"

Lucy facepalmed. "Can this get any awkward?"

Later Jura along with Gajeel, Levy, and Lily took Taran into custody despite that she was now a good person, she still had to take time in prison for awhile but Taran had something to say to her new friends. "Listen Fairy Tail and everyone here." All the wizards looked at her. "I was glad to have met Gray and Juvia along with their friends, I realized that having friends was about during my time with them, everyone was kind and we fought side by side, so I won't forget your kindness, I hope you continue do share that kindness to other people, I know Fairy Tail will return that's what you all!"

The former Fairy Tail wizards smiled along with the others, just like departing from the other world they did the stance again as Taran was taking away by Jura, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily as the Psychic Wizard glanced at the others with a smile. _"Thank you, my friends."_

Lucy also decided to talk with the Jean and his group about another gateway that was just mentioned and that lead to the head Archaeologist to investigate on. "I see, my group and I shall do researching on this other gateway for little awhile and see where we locate it."

Hibiki offered to help out along with Ren, Eve, and Ichiya.

In the meantime Natsu and the others decided to go the the town where Juvia and Gray were staying at for a little break. However Laxus and the Thunder Legion decided to go back to Blue Pegasus for some training.

Lyon and his team from Lamia Scale offered to take Leone, Akame and Chelsea to their guild for some training and to learn their own magic which they accepted and would return to Natsu and his friends as soon as they learn to use magic. But Lyon had something to say to Gray. "Gray, I have to say something." That got the Fairy Wizard's ice wizard to tilt his head in confusion. "First off, I heard you slept with an older woman." Gray was left in awe while others at least most of them were surprised. "What-what, how did you know?!"

Lyon glanced at look at Natsu and Happy. "Those morons were chatting about it this morning, I suppose you can say I overheard them." Natsu took offensive to the comment. "What'd you call me?"

Gray pressed his forehead against Natsu's. "Stupid dragon boy, you and the cat couldn't keep your mouths shut!?"

Natsu growled back. "What make a piece of me pervy popsicle!"

Erza then gave off a loud grunt with demonic glare. "Boys knock it off!" The two wizards frozen in fear. "Yes, ma'am!" They cried in unison.

Leone laughed. "She's so tough!"

Akame giggled a little. "That's for sure."

Chelsea felt a bit scared. "Tough and scary."

Then Lamia Scale went on their way along with the three former assassins who promised to return to their friends as soon as they learn to use magic.

Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna went away for awhile to do some work somewhere. "Natsu, we'll be going, we to back to a restaurant, we've been working at" Lisanna stated.

Mira giggled. "That's right, but we'll be back soon."

Elfman smiled with a chuckle. "Yeah, next time, we meet, Natsu and I shall have a brawl." The pinkette boy grinned. "You're on, Fairy Tail will return too!"

Everyone smiled as some raised their arms. "YEAH!"

Three days pass since Gray and the others reunited with each other. Natsu spent most of his time training or rather getting into fights with Gray which was stopped by Lucy giving them the stare.

Happy was fishing near by a big pond with Wendy. While Carla did some training of her own in her human form and watched her friends.

Gray was doing training with Juvia by practicing doing punches and running around the forest.

Then one early morning Gray was going outside the house he was staying in with Juvia as for the others they were staying in the forest camping out. He got his clothes on and quietly walked out the door. "Sorry guys, I know we just reunited, however this is something I have to do, to fulfill Taran's request." He walked down a trail leading to the town that was nearby and there was Erza riding on a horse. "It's time." Gray nodded in response as he glanced where he walked from which Erza noticed. "Gray, I know this something we need to do, besides they'll eventually find out soon or later."

Gray chuckled a little. "True, knowing Natsu he won't even stay here for a minute especially when it comes to taking down enemies." Erza chuckled a bit. "True." She then turned her horse as Gray sat behind her. "Now hold on tight." Gray was bit nervous. "Don't try to fall." Erza added glancing at her friend who respond with a frightened expression. "Yes, ma'am."

They took off then as Gray glanced one more time at the town. _"Guys, we'll meet again soon, Fairy Tail will be rebuild again, after that's what Natsu wants that."_

End of chapter.


End file.
